


A Crow, a Rat, and a Sparrow - Freedom's Shadow

by ShebaVentis



Series: A Crow, a Rat, and a Sparrow [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 207,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShebaVentis/pseuds/ShebaVentis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 1 of the series, "A Crow, a Rat, and a Sparrow", by Ventisquear and ShebasDawn, Freedom's Shadow follows three outcasts in a post-Blight Ferelden who band together in a quest to find freedom. In the struggle to survive, they leave everything behind, hoping for a fresh start. But can they escape their own selves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to our wonderful betas, Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T, for all their help over the last two years! We couldn't have done it without you!

The ship's hull screamed in protest as waves crashed over it again and again. The wind howled as it ripped the storm sails apart in its fury. It had been hours, and the storm seemed to just be worsening to Korlys as he huddled miserably in the tiny, dark cabin with the few other passengers on board. They held on to each other without shame as _Katerina's Dream_ rolled over on her side once more. Every time it happened, the Antivan was sure the ship wouldn't right herself. So far, though, the vessel had been able to pop back up like a cork each time.

Suddenly, it all just... _stopped_. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of that damned Orlesian woman, weeping hysterically. Korlys got up and felt his way to the door, with Angelo close behind him. They made their way up to the deck, and the sudden brightness almost blinded him. The dark-haired elf looked up in bewilderment and saw a large circular patch of bright blue sky overhead. Beyond the blue patch, the sky was covered in nightmarish-green storm clouds that appeared to reach down to the water in all directions. _What the...?_ _That cannot be right. I must be seeing things._ He had taken a few good blows to the head as the storm had tossed them around like rag-dolls; maybe that was the problem.

At that point, the captain emerged from the bridge. "Get back belowdecks, fools. The storm's not over!" he bellowed.

Those passengers who had followed them returned to the tiny cabin, but left the door opened to get some fresh air while they had the opportunity. Korlys waited with his fellow Crow at the top of the stairs, ready to close the hatch when the storm returned. The air was unnaturally still and heavy, warmer now than it had been before the storm, and eerily quiet. It made the lapping of the waves against the hull sound loud in comparison; the sense of tension grated on Korlys' already frayed nerves.

The wind roared back with shocking suddenness, this time from the _opposite_ direction. Angelo and Korlys just barely managed to bar the hatch before a massive wave slammed the ship. They stumbled their way back down the stairwell and into the cabin, shutting the door behind them.

The ship's groans grew worse, and there was a sudden crack, loud even over the howling wind. Korlys didn't know what it could be, but it surely wasn't good.

Surprisingly, the vessel managed to hold together for most of the storm. The wind and waves had been dying down for a while when _Katerina's Dream_ finally gave up and started breaking apart. Passengers yelled and struggled to get out as the ship listed badly and chilly water started flooding the cabin, but Korlys managed to fight his way through them and out onto the deck.

_So that is what that loud cracking sound was - the main mast snapped_. A tangle of rigging was the only thing still holding it to the ship. Korlys found a spot away from the snarl of lines and dove in. He was a strong swimmer, but as the waves buffeted him, he soon lost his bearings. Droplets of rain hitting the surface of the water kicked up a misty haze that made it difficult to see, and the waves breaking over him relentlessly had him fighting to keep his head above water.

An endless amount of time passed; exhaustion was dragging his body down, and the cold water was making him sluggish. He could swear he heard his name being called. _Get it together, Korlys. You are losing it_. Sudden pain bloomed in the back of his head, and the world went black.

When he awoke, he was floating, the upper half of his body lying on a piece of debris. He tried to raise his head and was almost blinded by pain.

"You okay?"

Korlys turned his head. Angelo had managed to get most of his body out of the water but looked like a half-drowned rat. "What happened?"

"The ship sank. Everyone drowned but us, I think. I snagged this when the ship went down; I was hanging on when a wave pushed me into you."

"And you managed to grab me?"

Angelo snorted. "You got lucky. I was right beside you when you got hit."

" _Grazie_ , Angelo. How long was I out?"

"Not long. The storm blew itself out pretty quickly after that. If the ship had not held through most of the storm, we never would have made it."

Korlys laid his head down on the rough planking again and closed his eyes for a moment. His head was pounding, and the salt water stung his eyes and lungs, but the Crow's relief was overwhelming. To have come all this way, to have freedom within reach, only to die in an unexpected storm after all he'd been through... although... now that it had happened, it might work out even better than his original plan. _This is your chance_ , a voice in his head whispered, as hope bloomed inside of him. _Maybe they will not search as diligently, or as long, if they think we died with the rest of them_.

The storm was over, but the current still seemed to be moving swiftly, at least as far as Korlys could tell when he picked his head up again. The sun had come back out, and he squinted against the sparks of light that played on the surface of the water. A vague line appeared that looked closer than the horizon. _Is that the coastline?_

"Do you see that, Angelo, or am I hallucinating?"

Angelo followed Korlys' gaze. "That looks like land to me." He turned back to Korlys with a grin. "I think we will make it, my friend."

_One of us will, anyway_. Angelo wouldn't run away with him, and he damn well wouldn't keep quiet. Korlys had always planned to eliminate him, but now he had a chance to make it appear accidental if he could just make Angelo's death look like a drowning….

The elf waited patiently, resting up and watching the shoreline approach. He had to time the attack carefully. Too far out, and he would become too exhausted to make it to the shore. Too close, and he risked someone seeing him.

But as land approached, he discovered it was a wooded area. _I could not have set this up better if I had planned it._

They abandoned their makeshift raft when they felt sandy ground beneath their feet. Hoping to keep the element of surprise, he let Angelo get slightly ahead of him. His companion was short for a human, but still almost a head taller than himself. When the water was below the elf's knees, he launched himself from the balls of his feet, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Angelo's neck tightly while he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist. Korlys squeezed with all his strength as Angelo flailed. But the man was already exhausted, and the weight of the elf on his back was quickly draining what energy he had left. Angelo clawed at his arms, trying to find some small space between Korlys and his throat; as desperate as his compatriot was, though, he couldn't pry the assassin's arms from his neck.

Once his struggles weakened, Korlys held the man's face under water and finished it. He dragged the body to the shore, stripped it of valuables, and pushed the corpse back out into the ocean.

Trees grew almost to the edge of the bank, and the shore curved in slightly here, making a small cove; it looked like he'd be able to rest awhile without worrying about being discovered. The assassin sat down, trying to catch his breath. The struggle with Angelo had depleted his remaining strength. Korlys pulled his boots off and turned them upside down, letting the water drain out as he considered his new circumstances.

Fortunately, _Katerina's Dream_ had foundered off the coast, and no one had spotted him washing ashore. It was possible everyone would assume the ship had sunk with all hands aboard, although if his body wasn't found, his master would still send hunters after him. And that screwed up all his carefully made plans. Korlys had meant to leave Denerim at the earliest opportunity, but their bags had gone down with the ship, along with most of the money and supplies they had brought with them.

_It will take Master Nico at least six weeks to find out about the shipwreck, and another six for the hunters to arrive_. That should be enough time to earn some coin and get resupplied, then make himself scarce. For now, though, he needed to rest and dry out.

Thanking the Maker it wasn't winter, the elf unbuckled his armour and slipped it off, then peeled his soaking clothes from his body, leaving only his smalls on. He squeezed as much water as possible from his hair before sitting down, then pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to conserve as much body heat as possible. _I would kill for some dry clothes, or a tinderbox to make a fire_. Goose pimples covered his dark skin, and he shivered as he watched the light fade from the sky. Korlys laid down on his side, still curled into a ball, as exhaustion overwhelmed him. Sleep pulled the assassin down into darkness the moment his head touched the ground.

oOo

Korlys left the general goods store, his backpack full. He'd been in Denerim for a few weeks and was slowly earning enough coin to replace the supplies he had lost during the shipwreck. A blonde elven woman caught his eye as he walked down the street. Her distinctive heart-shaped face and the way she moved when she walked seemed so familiar.

_Where have I seen her before?_ His brain tried imagining her in a dozen different places, past and present. Suddenly, his stomach tightened in fear as he remembered. Sal, a member of his team, had a brief fling with her. She was a Crow, but from a different cell. _Angelique? No, that is not quite right... brasca_. Well, whatever her name was, he needed to give her the slip. Now.

The street they were on wasn't crowded enough, so he made his way to Denerim's central market and weaved through the townspeople browsing the merchant's goods. He slipped past a dwarf peddling his wares - armour, from the sound of it. The annoyingly _loud_ sound of it. Taking a sharp right, the assassin ducked into a small alleyway, wrapping himself in shadows as he sneaked to the end. There were narrow walkways between some of the buildings - too narrow to even be called alleys. Korlys found one of those and passed noiselessly between the buildings and out onto another side street. Confident that he'd lost her, the elf made his way back to the place where he was staying and packed quickly. Time to find a new inn; he couldn't risk staying in this one any longer.

oOo

From the moment he opened his eyes that day, Mario's mind was filled with a single thought: after tonight, he'd be the best. The one who got into the Arl's estate. He'd spent days in preparation, spying on the guards until he knew their schedule and routes; he knew all the servants by name, and he'd fed the meat pies he stole that week to the three mabaris that guarded the house. He even bought a small healing potion, now carefully wrapped in cloth and stored in the pocket of his pants. Not that he planned to get anywhere near the Arl's fucking beasts or get injured in any way, but better to be ready.

He spent the whole day going over the plan again and again or daydreaming what he'd do with the money tomorrow. For this job, the client said they only needed some papers from the Arl's study, and everything else he'd take would be his. Even minus the share for the boss, he expected to get at least a whole sovereign, maybe even two. He could buy a good solid pair of boots, maybe even trousers, and still put a few coins away.

When Jasper called for him, he suspected nothing; he thought the boss wanted to check that everything was ready for the night. And then the fucker told him that the plans had changed. The Arl's estate would be done by Tony because Mario got another job. A very important job, that couldn't be given to anyone else, because the client asked for Mario by name, only for him and no one else. No matter how he protested and yelled, Jasper didn't change his mind; he even went so far as to say that if Mario didn't obey, he'd be out of the guild and on his own.

So he obeyed, even though he knew something was wrong. Even if he _was_ famous enough to be asked for by name, a client would normally come to the hideout, to not attract attention to themselves. But he didn't say anything; the boss was already pissed off. They hurried through the alienage and human slums until they reached Little Compton Street at the border of the Market District. Although, the street wouldn't have looked out of place in an alienage, by how dirty it was, and the house didn't look much better. Jasper knocked three times, and when the door opened, ushered Mario inside, following closely behind.

The room they entered was dimly lit, the only source of light a few candles on a crate; there wasn't much other furniture, from what Mario could see. Three men were standing near the entrance, chatting among themselves; when they noticed Jasper and him enter, they stopped.

"You're fifteen minutes late," one of them said, and moved closer.

Jasper shrugged. "Took some time to convince him. But what's fifteen minutes? You still have the whole night… if you have the money, of course."

"And we'll use every minute of it," the man said. "Here. Fifty silver, as we agreed. For one knife-ear, that's robbery."

Mario's eyes widened in shock. He knew this fucker! The Templar with a kink for elven boys had been stalking him for months now, wouldn't take no for an answer. But, Jasper would never do something like that - he always said Mario was like his own-

"You want a thief, you get robbed." Jasper cackled as if he'd said something funny. But if they thought he'd just let them, they were fucked in their heads.

Mario bolted towards the door, but the traitorous bastard expected it and grabbed his arm. He pushed Mario back, right into the Templars' arms. He tried to fight back, to wriggle out of their grasp, but he never had a chance.

And Jasper just stood there, his face unreadable, and watched them beat him and strip down his clothes.

"Well, I'm needed elsewhere," he said after a moment. "Have fun." He turned away and left, deaf to Mario's pleas and threats.

oOo

There were moments when he thought he wouldn't survive the night. There were moments he didn't _want_ to survive. But when they'd kicked him out on the street, throwing his things after him, Mario already knew who was going to die.

His fingers were shaking as he got dressed and took the healing potion; his body was still one big bruise, but it was easier to move. Not stopping to think about this – lest he change his mind – he wrapped himself in shadows and crawled to Jasper's hideout. It took him forever, but he was in no hurry – he knew the boss probably wouldn't go to sleep before sunrise, and wouldn't be up before lunchtime. The hideout was guarded, of course, but compared to the Arl's estate, it was child's play. Two guards at the front door and a few wired traps on the roof. For the boss of the second biggest guild in Denerim, the level of security was pathetic.

Mario opened the window and slipped into the room. Jasper was snoring in his bed, as expected. The room reeked of cheap brandy, smelly perfume, and stale sweat. Annie, Jasper's current girl, was sprawled on the bed, passed out stone-cold. He shot a disgusted look at her plump body and piggish face and clenched his teeth in rage. _This_ was how Jasper was spending time after he left him with those beasts? Ignoring the whore, he climbed on Jasper's side of the bed and grabbed a pillow, ready to finish it, but then changed his mind. It was risky, but he wanted the man to know who had killed him, and why.

He sat on the man's chest and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Hey, boss. Wake up, boss."

The man stirred, and his eyes opened. Confused, he stared into Mario's eyes.

"I came to thank you for tonight," Mario whispered.

A flash of recognition and panic appeared in Jasper's eyes. He bucked up, desperately trying to free himself. Normally he would succeed, but as drunk as he was now, he had no chance. Mario pressed the pillow hard onto the man's face, leaning on it with all his might.

It didn't take long until Jasper stopped thrashing under him, but he kept clutching the pillow and pressing it into the man's face. Finally, he shook himself, forcing himself to let it go. After checking that Annie was still passed out, he sneaked back to the window and climbed back onto the roof. Exhausted beyond bearing, he crawled to the other end to take a little break, but he barely sat down when he heard a voice from the neighbouring roof.

"Who's there?"

He froze, too scared to think or react. A moment later, a small figure appeared next to him. Ricky, one of Jasper's new findings. Ricky was an eleven-year-old carrot top with a lot of freckles, quick fingers, and an almost endless admiration for Mario.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here? What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, never mind that. I just came to visit the boss."

"Silly. He just went to sleep an hour ago. He'll be out cold for hours."

"Yeah, I know." _For more than a few hours, this time._ "There's something I needed to tell him… but now I changed my mind. It can wait till he gets up."

The kid smiled, satisfied with that answer. "Yeah, he's a real dick if waked up early. You wanna go get breakfast?"

"No, but thanks." Forcing himself to smile, he ruffled Ricky's hair and got up. "I still have some work to do. See you later, okay?"

The thief walked away, knowing he would regret this. Soon, someone would find Jasper, staring with his bulging dead eyes at the ceiling; then Ricky would mention Mario had been there, and the rest would be easy. But what could he do? Kill Ricky? It wouldn't be difficult to make it look like he slipped from the roof. But when he imagined Ricky's crumpled body on the ground... No, he could never do that. He'd be worse than Jasper if he did. The only solution was to run away.

And so here he was, wondering what he should do next. No matter how he looked at it, he was in deep shit. He could leave town, yeah. But then what? He wouldn't be able to get into a guild in another town – they would be warned, of course. And even if he managed somehow to fool them and remain unrecognised, he'd have to start from the beginning; it would take months, _years,_ until he had made a name again. And there was no saying all this shit couldn't happen again...

He was so absorbed in these grim thoughts that he didn't hear the men arriving; only the clanging of weapons finally roused him. He crawled to the edge of the roof and peeked down.

oOo

Early the next morning, before the sun had a chance to do more than peek over the horizon, Korlys packed up and left; it was just too dangerous to stay in the city any longer. He'd have to make do with the supplies he had. But, less than a block away, Korlys spotted the other Crow again - along with two men. The arrogant way they carried themselves told him these two weren't local goons.

_It did not take her long to find me, did it?_ A chill ran through him at the thought. _She must have found out I have been looking for work._ If so, she'd assume he was a runaway. Crows didn't freelance. Their master would pay a lot of coin to have him back - especially if they captured him alive.

No matter how many turns he took, he could not shake them. The sky was just lightening in the East as he slipped through the shadows. Korlys needed to put more distance between them, or he wouldn't have a chance. They were getting close to the docks, and there were too few people up and about at this hour.

Taking a sharp right, he started running down a deserted side street, no longer worried about stealth. He would not make it to the end before they turned the corner, however. Luckily, he had picked a road with back alleys between each of the buildings, and he took another sharp right down a random alley, pressing himself against the first darkened doorway he came to. Korlys fought to keep his breathing quiet, his daggers in his hand in an instant.

He could hear the sounds of running feet over the pounding of his heart. The moment the three had passed, he slipped out of the alley, catching up to the trailing assassin and slashing his throat open before the others had a chance to react.

" _Korlys_ ," the elven woman said in Antivan as she faced off with him, " _come with us quietly and we will not kill you."_ The attempt to sound confident was wasted; he could sense her fear, as surely as any predator would. It was unlikely that anyone but another Crow could have detected it, though. Korlys knew his reputation among other Crows, and she was smart to be afraid. Too bad she hadn't considered the danger earlier, when she still had a chance to walk away.

" _You should have left it alone, bella_ ," he said, a dangerous edge to his tone. He watched them both as the dark-haired man tried to flank to his left, while the woman moved to his right. Korlys could tell she was the more dangerous of the two by her stance and the way she advanced without a single wasted movement.

The male assassin darted in suddenly from Korlys' left. He heard the woman curse as she was forced to attack from the right before she was ready. Korlys swung both his blades in a wide arc. He slashed the man's right arm; the woman darted away, hitting his side as she moved, but her blade failed to find a gap in his leather armour.

He grinned as he heard the man start cursing. The poison Korlys always kept his blades coated with was going to finish him off, but until he was down, the human was still a threat.

oOo

Mario watched the fight with bated breath. He had no idea what was going on, why those three were after the elf, but he couldn't help admiring him. Maker's cock, that guy was _good_. Three on one, and he didn't even break a sweat.

_I wish I could fight like that_. Then he could get those Templar fuckers. He pressed his lips together. Their time would come, he promised himself. No matter how long it took – he would never forget their faces, the sound of their voices, the smell of their sweat. He had to wait four years until he got the old bastard; he would get those three even if he had to wait ten times longer.

But for that, he had to get out of town first. And the sooner the better. He was still sore and stiff, though not as much as before. He could make a few miles today. Okay, time to go. The elf fought like a demon and it was interesting to watch, but he couldn't waste time now. He must – what was that?

More people were creeping up from another alley. There had to be at least ten of them, and from the way they listened to the fight, it was obvious they planned to interfere. When they were almost to the corner, one of them covered himself in shadows and sneaked ahead; only the fast flickering of shadows as he ran through the small patches of sunlight giving away his presence.

Mario frowned. The elf was good, but against this many even he would have a problem, especially as it seemed they wanted to entrap him. _None of my business. What do I know? Maybe he's a traitorous bastard and they're the good guys._ But... the same could be said about him. He had betrayed his guild, and soon every Lizard would be after his head. Yet he didn't feel like a bad guy and didn't regret it at all. Jasper deserved what he got... And this elf was hunted as well.

That decided it. He picked up a little stone and flung it at the man's head. It hit! In truth, he didn't really think it would – he was never good at aiming. When the man glanced up, he pressed his finger to his lips, and pointed to the corner, then showed him ten fingers.

Before he could react, the woman rushed at him again. Her injured comrade was writhing in agony, but the bitch didn't even look at him. She lunged at the elf and tried to stab him in the chest. Mario's breath hitched; he was sure she got the man, but he danced away, at the same time pulling something from his pocket and throwing it at the woman. It started putting out a lot of smoke. Interesting thing, that; he could find a use for it. For a moment he had no idea what was going on, until the guy appeared next to him on the roof. Wrapped in shadows, nonetheless. Clever guy. Mario did the same, then bolted in the opposite direction from the coming group.

The others were near and it wouldn't take them long to follow. But the roofs were _his_ home. After several turns and jumps across streets and alleys, he dared to slow down. It didn't seem they were being followed. They were now on the roof of a warehouse in the docks. Normally, he'd climb down here and find his guild to laugh at the stupid guards that tried to catch him… But he wasn't one of them anymore. He led the way further from the scene of the fight, occasionally listening to see if someone was after them, but all was quiet.

There was a place, almost near the outer walls of the town, where he used to go when he wanted to be alone. It was a little cove, hidden from view by trees. The city wall here had never been fixed after the Blight. He had arranged the stones that fell off to mask it further and was pretty sure nobody besides him knew about it.

He still checked that no one was near before he stepped out of the shadows, just to be sure. "We should be safe here," he said with a grin.

" _Grazie_ ," the elf said, his demeanor cautious. He held his daggers down inconspicuously, but he didn't sheath them. "Why did you help me? Not that I am not grateful, of course."

"You looked like you needed it." He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant about it, though the daggers made him nervous. "Twelve on one is hardly fair. And I'm being hunted myself, so I can sympathize... Look, you can put those things away. I don't even have a weapon on me."

Korlys studied the elf in front of him. He looked to be about eighteen, shorter than Korlys, and skinny, but sleekly muscled. His dark-brown hair was tousled, and if his cocksure, brazen attitude hadn't marked him as a street kid, the grubby, worn look of his clothes would have. It was obvious he'd been hurt recently; he had bruises on his face, and he'd moved a bit stiffly as they ran across the roofs. Korlys sheathed his blades.

" _Grazie_ ," he repeated. "Thank you, I mean. My name is Korlys."

Mario grinned, more relaxed now that the man - Korlys - put his daggers away. For a moment, he was almost worried he had helped some psycho who'd stab him the moment he didn't need him.

"Mario," he introduced himself. He walked to the sea and splashed water over his face and hands. It stung like shit, but at least the wounds wouldn't fester. He wanted nothing more than to strip himself and bathe, but he didn't trust the guy wouldn't do anything funny.

"So who are those guys that want you dead and how clever are they? How much time you think we have before they find us here?"

Korlys rummaged through his pack. "Here, I have some health potions. Take one." He held out a potion to Mario. "As for those guys, they are Crows. They are very clever, and we do not have more than fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, at the most. We need to leave, and leave quickly, if we want to live."

"Twenty minutes at the most? Maker's cock, I thought you'd say at least a few hours…" Mario's voice trembled with panic. _Fuck, I got myself into deep shit this time, didn't I?_ Even if they didn't see his face there, if they were that clever, it wouldn't take them long to meet his guild. How long would it take them to realize they were after the same person? Not long, he suspected.

"Thanks for the potion," he said, thinking about the possibilities. He had wanted to leave from the north side of the city - and stop to at least say goodbye to Cory and aunt Dinah - then go to Amaranthine, board some ship as a deckhand and leave Ferelden for good. But it would be madness to attempt going through the whole town now.

"Well, there's an exit out of town right here," he said, pointing to the crumbling wall. "Thing is, there's only a village - slum, really - full of beggars out there. And a forest full of dirt, bugs, and beasts. It would take a few hours to get back to the main road, and by that time, it's bound to be watched by your Crows, my Lizards, and probably city guards."

"Lizards?"

"Thieves' guild," Mario explained. "They're not after me yet, but soon every rat in the town will want me dead."

"Oh _._ " _Thieves' guild - not a threat to me, and none of my business._ "Well, we do not have a few hours; they will find us long before we even get to the main road. And it would be suicide to be seen by anyone, even beggars. The Crows will not leave any village, no matter how small, unsearched. That leaves the forest."

Korlys went down to the water as he talked, taking his blades out and rinsing the blood off of them, then drying them with a piece of cloth before resheathing them. " _Merda_ , I do not know anything about the forest." He turned back to Mario. "But the Crows do not, either. I think that is our best chance to survive."

The kid was obviously scared, and with good reason. And he didn't deserve what would happen to him if the Crows got their hands on him. But, would he slow Korlys down? The assassin quickly thought through his options. Killing the kid would probably be the safest thing to do. But, it just didn't sit well with him. He could at least help Mario get well away from here; he owed him that much. After that, if Mario slowed him down, he could deal with him then. But at least he'd given the thief a chance at survival.

"I am taking my chances with the forest. Do you want to come with me?"

Mario tilted his head and gave Korlys an appraising look. Dark; an inch or two taller than Mario, but more muscular. Black straight hair reaching to his shoulders. An air of arrogance, most unusual for an elf; no trace of humility in those black eyes. Plus, he could keep pace with Mario on the roof, and there weren't many that could say that… although, he _was_ slower than usual today... And he could fight.

"Why not," he said. "Give me a moment." There was a hole in one of the trees; inside, carefully wrapped in a cloth, were all his worldly possessions - a knife he'd stolen from a foreign noble, a tinderbox, sixty-four silver coins, and a small willow whistle. He had wanted to give it to Cory tonight - he had promised they'd celebrate his successful mission, go to the market, have some sugar candy… And now he wouldn't see Cory for Maker knew how long. _Fuck you, Jasper_. He carefully wrapped the whistle and the coins and tucked them in the hole again.

"Okay, let's go. The wall's not safe here, so follow my steps if you don't want to break your neck. And you better hide again - the houses start less than a hundred feet away." Following his own advice, he wrapped himself in shadows and headed towards the crumbling wall.

He couldn't suppress a grin at Mario's look. Didn't he realize Korlys was a Crow? With a tiny shake of his head, Korlys slipped into the shadows and followed the other elf past the wall. It didn't take long before the rickety lean-tos and muddy paths that characterized every slum the Antivan had ever seen came into view. Korlys didn't like the idea of stealing from people this poor - he knew what it was like - but they were about to enter a forest, and he'd only ever hunted people. He doubted Mario had even had that much experience. They had to do whatever it took to survive.

"We need to get some food before we go into the forest," the assassin murmured.

"Leave that to me," the young thief whispered with a confident grin. "Head to the forest. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

The market - if it could be called that - was not far. He didn't like the idea of stealing from these poor fuckers, but they didn't have much choice. Hunting squirrels and rabbits with Crows at their heels didn't seem like a good idea.

A few moments later, he caught up with Korlys, carrying a wicker basket loaded with a few smoked mackerels, two loaves of bread, a wedge of sheep cheese, a few apples, and two bottles of cheap wine. It should last them for two days, three if they ate less. "Let's hurry to the forest," he said anxiously. Their head start was almost gone, and it would only take a moment to figure out which way they went.

Korlys was relieved when the thief appeared. He'd kept track of the time in the back of his mind, and time was very short now. The assassin scanned the horizon; he didn't see anyone following, but that did not mean they weren't there. Crows were masters at hiding in the shadows. They turned and hurried into the forest, casting nervous glances over their shoulders as they left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie - thanks
> 
> bella - beautiful
> 
> merda - shit


	2. Wash It All Away

The forest was thick with tall beeches and oaks competing with firs for sunlight; the trees spread their branches wide in a dense canopy, making it difficult to tell where the sun was. But the lack of sunlight also meant the underbrush was scant, which would make it easier to travel. The woodland floor was still damp from the recent rains, and the air was permeated with rich, earthy smells.

As soon as they were well away from the tree line, Korlys stopped and dropped his pack. He took the food out of the basket and put it into his backpack; they would have to ditch it later, once they were deeper into the forest. It was too awkward to bring with them, but Korlys wouldn't risk leaving it for the Crows to find. "Any idea which direction we should head?"

"We can turn west, then go south along the road; that way, we're bound to come near some villages and cities. Or we can head southeast and hope we can reach Gwaren. But I've no idea how far that is." Mario shrugged. "I know Denerim and the slums around it, but that's all. So it depends on how determined the Crows are. I know the Lizards won't follow me too far. They'll want my head for killing Jasper, that's for sure, but they won't waste good men and time chasing after me through the forest. Not when they can let the other guilds know about me and promise a reward if they get me."

"Crows never give up, Mario. They will hunt me for the rest of my life, now that they know I survived the shipwreck." Korlys knelt down and picked up a nearby stick, then sketched out a rough map of Ferelden. "My contract was in Amaranthine, so I studied a map of Ferelden. For now, our best bet is to find a river and follow it upstream. Rivers always flow to the ocean, so at least we can keep from walking around in circles, yes?" He paused thoughtfully. "Gwaren would be good; it is a port city. The Crows might find out if I leave on a ship, but I will have to take that chance. I cannot stay in Ferelden."

"They'll hunt you forever? Maker's cock, what did you do to them? Kill a king? Steal a relic? Why are you so important to them?" Mario frowned. What if Korlys was a dangerous madman after all?

The Antivan's face was grim as he carefully wiped out the map he'd drawn and stood up. "No, I am not important; I am a Crow. And no Crow runs away and lives," he said, his tone matter-of-fact.

Mario shook his head. "I don't get it. There must be more, but it'll have to wait. We really need to get going," he said anxiously. "If these guys are as clever as you say, they can appear at any moment, and I'm no fighter." He turned around, half expecting to see a group of assassins swooping down on them. "So for fuck's sake, let's get moving."

Korlys nodded. "For now, we can head south. We have at least twelve hours before it starts getting dark, assuming it will get dark faster in the forest." With that, they headed deeper into the woods.

oOo

They had been walking for maybe two hours when Mario heard the noise they'd hoped for. He stopped, listening. Yes, there was no doubt. "I hear water. Though I think that's the river Drakon that flows back to Denerim. That way." He pointed. "Say, do the Crows have mabari?" he asked after a moment.

"Mabari? No, I do not think so. Why?" From what Korlys could remember, the Drakon turned to the west after a while. But they could follow it until it _did_ turn. At least they'd be able to keep a straight course now. "We could follow the river upstream, then. Make sure Denerim stays behind us."

Mario snorted. "Never been hunted by a mabari, have you? You wouldn't ask such a stupid question if you were… Mabari are strong, stubborn demons in dog form." He shuddered in disgust. "But they're not that fast, and can't track you through the water. If the Crows had them, the river would be a good place to lose them."

Korlys scowled. "I am not stupid," he said, his voice quiet but menacing.

"Never said you were," Mario replied, unconcerned. "Maker's tits. Calm down. Do you always take everything so personally?"

"Yes."

Mario stopped and turned to Korlys. "Now look here. I had the worst night of my life: I killed the guy I thought was my friend, I betrayed my guild, and I had to run away from home. Don't expect me to tiptoe around your ass. If I have to worry you'll be at my throat every time I say something you might not like, then it's better we part ways right here." He turned away and moved on.

"And _I_ am being hunted by the best assassins' guild in the world. They are ruthless and merciless, and they will not stop until I am dead. If you think I will just let you walk away from me now, and risk the Crows finding you and torturing you for information, then you have a serious misunderstanding of the situation you find yourself in." Korlys hadn't made a move yet to follow Mario. He rested his hands on the hilts of his daggers and waited for the thief's reply.

Mario stopped again. "You're being hunted by the best assassins in the world, and you're threatening the one person who was willing to help you. And you say you're not stupid?" The noise that escaped him could have been a hysterical sob or a hysterical chuckle. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply; he was too tired to keep fighting. "You know what, I don't give a fuck. Go ahead and kill me," he said over his shoulder. "Look, I'll even make it easier for you." He drew his knife and threw it on the ground.

Korlys raised an eyebrow. "You would rather die than stop calling me stupid?"

Mario spun around. "I _said_ you asked a stupid question, _not_ that you're stupid. There's a difference, you know. But right now? No, you aren't acting stupid, you are acting like a bloody idiot! And I'd say the same if you were the boss of all the Crows in the world." He crossed his arms. "If you want to kill me for that and continue on your own - well, I'm not armed. Even if I was, I saw you fighting." He shrugged. "I wouldn't stand a chance."

"No, you would not," the Antivan said dryly. He watched Mario for a moment. The boy was obviously close to his breaking point. "Pick up your dagger, Mario. I will not kill you for being a lunatic. But, I _do_ expect your respect. If you do not think you can manage that, then your life expectancy has shortened considerably."

"So I'm your prisoner now, at your mercy, am I? Fucking awesome," he muttered as he picked up his dagger. If Korlys wanted his respect, he should earn it. "I guess that puts you in charge. Lead the way, then," he said. " _Ser_ ," he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He stared at Mario incredulously. "You really are insane, aren't you?" Korlys moved ahead of the other elf, walking towards the sound of water. "And do not call me _ser_ ," he said as he passed by.

For someone ready to kill when someone called him stupid, he was sure quick with insults. _That's what I get for not minding my own business, and trying to help,_ Mario thought bitterly as he followed Korlys without another word.

oOo

It didn't take them long to reach the river. Korlys sighed and dropped his pack, taking a drink from his waterskin. He thought they were making good time, but it was hard to be sure. Still, he did not think any Crows had managed to follow them, and he doubted they'd be watching the river. The Antivan had cooled off some, and now regretted the words between them. It did not do either of them any good, and he had learned long ago not to let pride interfere with survival.

" _Mi dispiace_ , Mario. I should not have acted that way. I suppose I am a little on edge as well."

"Yeah. It's okay," the thief replied, too exhausted for that kind of shit right now - exhausted inside, tired like he had never been, not even when he killed for the first time. He splashed some water on his face and nape, then stuck his arms into the water up to his elbows, letting the river flow around them. It helped a bit. "So what now?" he asked.

Korlys sat down and leaned back against a tree. He pulled his boots off. "We should rest for a bit. I do not think they are following us, and we need to conserve energy if we will be walking all day." He looked over at Mario. "How long has it been since you had something to eat?" Korlys had not eaten since the night before, and they'd both feel calmer if they had some food in their stomachs.

"Yesterday at noon," Mario said. "Had to skip dinner." _No - no, don't think about them. Pull yourself together._ He wasn't safe yet; he was in the worst shit of his life. This guy could decide at any moment to finish him off. No, until he found a way to get to safety, he couldn't let his guard down.

Korlys nodded. "I have not eaten since yesterday, either." He rummaged through his pack. "Here." He pulled out a wedge of cheese and some bread, along with one of the bottles of cheap wine. "We need to eat to keep our strength up, yes?" He broke the bread and used his knife to cut off a large hunk of cheese for each of them, then held out Mario's portion.

"Thanks," he said, with just a hint of irony in his voice. He nibbled on the cheese and bread, trying to make them last longer. It was a trick all rats knew - convince your brain there's plenty of food, and your stomach will feel fuller, too. For a moment. He carefully avoided looking at Korlys. If he couldn't talk to him like an equal, like he would to anyone else, he wouldn't talk at all. At least he wouldn't offend the oversensitive double ass again, right? _He_ does _expect my respect, after all_ , he thought sarcastically. _I'll teach you to respect me, knife ear! - Stop thinking about them!_ He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, then reached for the wine and took a long swig. Lately, everyone wanted to teach him his place.

Korlys chewed his food slowly and watched the river as it rushed rapidly downstream, getting caught here and there in little whirlpools, and chuckling to itself on its way to Denerim. The Antivan stayed alert for any sounds of pursuit, just in case. He could see Mario out of the corner of his eye; he suppressed a sigh at the kid's closed expression. The assassin supposed he could not expect the other elf to simply take his apology at face value. _What am I doing, anyway? He is just a scared kid, and I am terrorizing him, dragging him along like a prisoner. What does he know? I could just let him go - change my plans. If the Crows_ do _catch him, he will not be able to tell them anything. I have enough of a head start now; I do not need him anymore._

"Mario, you do not have to avoid talking to me." The assassin kept his voice soft. "I apologized, no? If you want to leave, then leave."

Did Korlys really mean that? Or was he just testing him to see what he'd do and kill him if he tried to leave? "I said it's okay, didn't I?" he muttered warily.

" _Sí_ , you said it is okay. But the fact that you are acting like a whipped dog tells me it is not so. I do not want you to think you have to stay with me." From the smell clinging to Mario, and the bruises on his face, it was obvious the young thief had been raped, and it sounded like Mario wouldn't be able to go back to Denerim. Korlys had no idea how far the next town would be.

"I will give you another health potion, some of the food, and a few silvers as well. I do not want you staying if you do not want to. It will be hard enough to survive as it is, without having to deal with an unwilling partner."

_Whipped dog?_ Mario jerked angrily. "Keep your potion and your money," he spat. "I don't need your mercy." He scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily. "I was willing to come with you. It's you who have a problem with me, with how I talk, with what I do. Well, if you can't accept me, okay. You don't need to give me anything. I can take care of myself."

Normally, it was true. Any other day, Mario could laugh and leave with his head high. Right now, though, he was crumbling inside and if he tried to walk, he'd shatter into a thousand pieces. He leaned on the tree and closed his eyes again. "Like I need a fucker like you," he muttered again.

"Tch. Mario, you are in no condition to walk away. Will you let your pride get you killed?" Korlys sighed inwardly. It seemed he'd be doing a lot of that if Mario hung around. "I do not recall ever saying I cannot accept you. I only asked that you _not_ call me stupid... or whatever. I do not want to get into that again."

"You're willing to kill a guy who calls you stupid. Yet you called me a lunatic, insane, whipped dog... Must be a great feeling, to be strong enough to just _demand_ respect," Mario snapped. "I'm only willing to stay if we're equals."

He glared at Korlys, crossing his arms. "I'll _never_ submit again to _anyone_ just because they want it. I'd rather die," he said fiercely. "And as I said - if I need to worry about every word and wonder if it will piss you off enough to kill me, then it's better to part ways."

"Maker's hairy fucking balls..." Korlys closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. His head was starting to pound. Maybe he'd made a mistake not just killing the thief earlier. He took a deep breath. "I said you were _acting_ like a whipped dog-"

"Ah, now you see the difference in meaning," Mario cut in. "Because I said you _asked_ a stupid question, not that you're stupid. And you wanted to kill me for that."

Korlys jumped up, his patience at an end. "I said I was sorry, and that I did not mean it. I will not say it again. We can either start over, or you can leave. That is it. What will it be?"

Yeah, like he'd believe this lunatic. He'd say he'd go and turn his back on the guy and the next moment he'd have a knife in his back. Mario pressed his lips together. "Okay, fine. Don't jump on me. I'll stay." _For now_. Mario slid down the tree. He should have let the fucker get gutted by his friends. _He_ had saved the assassin's ass, showed him the way out, stole the food. And all he got for it was a death threat. Ungrateful son of a bitch.

The assassin sat back down. _Unbelievable_. Any one of his former comrades would have gutted this fool by now. The elf reached for the bottle and took a long swallow, then held it out to Mario. He could tell the kid was frightened, and was already starting to feel guilty about scaring him, but he was just so childish. Korlys wasn't sure how long he'd be able to endure the tantrums, scared kid or no. _It looks like the only way I am going to stop killing people is if I become a hermit._

"Here..." The Antivan rummaged through his pack again, pulling out an apple. "You still look pale. Eat this, it will help." Korlys frowned. "Do you need another potion?"

"No, I'm good. And we should keep the food for later. We don't know when we'll be able to get some more," the thief reminded him. "It's okay. I'm used to being hungry."

"Perhaps you are right. I am hoping we will come across a small settlement or two on our way upriver, though. That is usually where you find people, near rivers and such." Korlys returned the apple to his pack, then leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. The moist breeze felt cool against his skin, and soothed his aching head. They needed to get up again soon, but Mario didn't look like he was in any condition to move at the moment.

Mario just nodded. He wasn't going to argue with the guy again. He closed his eyes, listening to soft rustle of leaves above him. The forest wasn't as dreary as he used to think, he realized with surprise. After a few minutes, he felt much calmer and trusted his feet to carry him again.

"Shouldn't we go?" he asked carefully.

Korlys opened his eyes and looked at Mario. " _Sí_ , if you feel you are ready to move." He pulled his boots on and went to the river to splash his face with cold water. After loosing the leather cord from his hair, Korlys ran his wet hands through it, then retied it. It dawned on him that they did not have any of the supplies they would need to sleep outside. If they did not find a small town before then, tonight would be miserable... and worse if it rained.

The assassin refilled his waterskin, then turned back and shouldered his pack. "We should follow the river, but not too closely to the banks. There is less underbrush if we stay back... and less of a chance to be seen by a stray fisherman, as well." This time, Korlys didn't bother to glance at the thief as he started leading the way; Mario's sulky expressions were already getting old.

oOo

They walked for hours, with only one break for lunch, short and tense; they were both relieved to go on. But now it was getting dark - too early and too fast. The air was colder as well. It was hard to see the sky through the trees, but Mario was sure that if he could see it, it would be covered by thick storm clouds.

"I think it's gonna rain," he said. "We better find some shelter. Or make one."

"I agree." Korlys had no idea how to do either, really. "We better start looking around now, then. I do not think we have much time."

It didn't take long for the Antivan to realize he needed help. "What are we looking for, exactly?"

"A hollow tree, maybe? But, that's a small chance, and it would take a lot of time to check every tree... Do you have a rope? We could cut some branches and make a shelter. Much faster, if you ask me."

"No, I do not have any." He thought for a moment. "Could we use a sturdy branch, maybe? If we could find a good-sized log, we could lean it against a tree and prop up branches on both sides. It would be very small, but it would be something, at least."

"That could work," Mario agreed, mentally adding rope to the list of things he needed to steal somewhere. "Okay, let's do that." He looked around. There weren't any handy logs, but there was a young tree they could maybe cut with their daggers. And it had nice, flexible branches. Maybe they could twine them together, to keep it from leaking. "Let's cut down that tree," he suggested.

Korlys pulled out one of his blades and went to the young beech tree Mario had pointed out. The sapling was tall, but only a few inches in diameter. He cracked and twisted the green wood, bending it back and forth until only the strands that wouldn't break were left, then used his dagger to hack at it until it was free. The assassin scanned the area. There... An oak tree stood nearby with a wide trunk and large outspread branches. That would do nicely, although they wouldn't have much room. But it was on a slope, which would keep water from pooling underneath them.

He cut off the topmost part of the sapling get to a sturdier part of the trunk. With the heavier end pointing up, Korlys dug into the ground with the thinner end, then wedged it against the oak. The assassin quickly cut down a few smaller saplings, while Mario leaned them against either side of the main support and interlaced the branches to help keep the rain out. Then they gathered some pine branches and piled them on top of the saplings to form a roof.

The first drops started falling as they finished up and crawled under the shelter. Korlys put his pack under his legs, hoping it would stay dry. They had just enough room to stretch their legs out, but not enough to be able to lie down all the way.

"Well, we did the best we could, no?" The Antivan eyed the shelter. "If the wind does not blow too hard, we might actually stay dry. Mostly dry, anyway. The thick canopy will block some of the rain, too." Korlys could not help grinning at Mario. He was pretty damn proud of it, to be honest. For city elves, they had done a good job.

"Yeah, we did. It's better than many places I've slept, at least." The young thief returned the grin. It was obvious Korlys had never built a shelter before, but he had good ideas and was clever enough to make them real, too. Mario stretched out his legs, sighing in relief. He wasn't made for crawling through the forest and climbing hills, up and down like a fucking caterpillar.

"You can put your pack between us. It'll be uncomfortable if you keep it there," he suggested. "I won't steal anything, if that's what worries you."

"No," Korlys said, moving the pack between them. "I only thought to try to keep the pack dry if the roof started leaking."

The assassin listened to the rain for a moment. So far, the shelter was quite cozy. It felt a little awkward, though, sitting so close to Mario that their shoulders were almost touching. Especially since most of the day the mood between them had been so tense.

"Are you hungry?" Korlys asked.

"Yeah," Mario replied, though he didn't care about food right then. With nothing to do or think about, his mind returned to what had happened the night before. The more he tried not to think about it, the more he remembered every detail. It didn't help that he could still smell them on himself. At first he was too obsessed by the desire to kill Jasper; then there was no time, and in the forest, he didn't trust Korlys enough to undress in front of him. But here, in this narrow space, the smell seemed worse than before.

Korlys didn't know why the other elf had not washed himself, it was the first thing you wanted to do after being raped, but he _did_ know how badly Mario must want to get clean. Rummaging through his pack, he pulled out some soap and a small towel and held it out to the young thief, avoiding looking directly at him.

"Here," the ex-Crow murmured. "You will feel better if you get their smell off of you. I will turn away while you get clean."

_Yeah, sure. What do you know about it, or how I feel?_ Mario glanced at the soap. He wanted to refuse, to tell Korlys where he could stick it. Instead, his hand grabbed it and closed around it as if it were a jewel. "Thanks," he muttered.

He got out and walked behind a tree, where Korlys couldn't see him without getting out as well. Not that he could see much in this downpour, but it made him feel better. He pulled off his shirt and trousers and hung them over the nearest branch. They would get soaked, but he didn't mind. It wouldn't be the first time he spent a night in wet clothes… and at least they wouldn't smell. He scrubbed himself as hard as he could, letting the rain wash the dirt and soap away. It did make him feel better.

"Thanks," he said with a grateful little smile when he returned to the shelter, handing back the soap and the towel. He sat as far from Korlys as he could, so he wouldn't get wet as well.

Korlys had pulled out a dry towel and some clothes, and laid them on top of the pack. "Here, I have a pair of trousers and a shirt that are dry. They will be a little long on you, but at least you will not have to sleep in wet clothes." Korlys turned away from Mario and waited for him to change.

"You're giving me your clothes? Why?" The thief's voice was incredulous. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Why?" Korlys frowned. "Why would I let you stay wet all night when I have dry clothes?"

"I never had any spare clothes in my life," Mario said. "They're expensive and hard to get, at least if they're in any decent shape. Why would you let a stranger borrow your clothes?" _Especially a stranger you want to kill_ , he thought, but decided not to say it aloud.

"Well, it is just until your clothes are dry. It is not like I will have to buy more to replace them, _sí_?"

It still didn't make any sense, but if Korlys didn't mind, why should he? Changing clothes in the small shelter was not easy at all, but finally he managed to wriggle out of his wet clothes and into Korlys' dry ones. He had never worn such fancy clothes before. He neatly folded up his shirt and trousers and put them near his feet, so he wouldn't get all wet and dirty from them.

"Thanks," he said in a friendlier voice. "Okay, you may turn now."

Korlys turned back around with a little smile. He carefully wrapped the soap and put it back in his pack, but put the wet towel by his feet.

" _Va bene_ , let us eat." He pulled out the sheep cheese and a loaf of bread, adding some of the smoked mackerel this time since they had not touched it yet. It would have been a meager meal for just one of them, but who knew when they would get more? Best to eat as little as possible, as long as it didn't make them too weak.

"We can eat more later if we are still hungry." He handed Mario his share and then pulled out the bottle of wine, still half full from lunch. Korlys tore his portion of bread open and stuffed the fish and cheese into it, his mouth watering even before he bit into his sandwich.

One irritating thing about borrowed fancy clothes, Mario thought, was that he couldn't wipe his fingers on them. Fully focused on not spotting them, he ate in silence. Only when he finished and put the bottle down did he look at Korlys, thinking about what Korlys said when he let him borrow the soap. How did he know? Did it happen to him as well? _No_ ; Korlys was too strong to let that happen... Should he ask? Korlys seemed more normal now, like he was this morning, but what if he took it personally and got offended? No, he decided it was better not to say anything.

The rain pelting on the shelter's roof sounded even louder as they finished their meal in awkward silence. Korlys was not surprised that Mario stayed quiet; he was probably embarrassed, although there was no need to be. It happened often enough in the Crows. He sat back and took another sip of wine. It was horrible, but the alcohol relaxed him, and he needed that. "Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yeah. Not used to traveling like this - with no place to stay and little food - are you?" He'd bet the guy had never slept outside of a bed before.

Korlys passed the bottle back to his companion. "It is that obvious, is it? No, I have never had to sleep outside. I have gone without food, though, when I was still a child and had to fight for it. But once I became a full Crow, I never had to go hungry again."

Mario shrugged. "You worry too much about clothes and eating your fill. More than two weeks on the street, and you forget about such things." He stopped, and quickly took a long sip from the bottle, half expecting the jumpy assassin to get mad again. _Maker's cock, I should watch what I say_. And change the subject, before Korlys started arguing again. "Why did you run away? And why are they so determined to catch you? Yeah, I know you said they hunt anyone who tries to leave, but come on, that's… too fucked up. Do they have that few men? And if they have few men, why waste more on hunting runaways?"

"I ran because a pampered slave is still a slave. They have a never-ending supply of new recruits. Orphans are cheap and street kids are free, so they can afford to hunt me. What they _cannot_ afford is for us to get the idea that it is possible to be free. Then they would have their hands full chasing runaways." Korlys shrugged. "Besides, my master will pay a lot to get me back, dead or alive. I am sure he would prefer that I be alive though, so he can have the pleasure of watching me die slowly. It is a matter of pride that no one has ever escaped one of Nico's cells and lived."

"Crows are slaves?" Mario's eyes widened. "But… why? I thought they were similar to our guild. As you said, street kids are for free. Back when Jasper found me, I'd do anything he wanted for a bowl of soup. Yeah, they made us take an oath to always be loyal to the guild, blah blah blah… but nobody cared, really. You wanted to go? There were ten others waiting for your place. Nobody bothers to hunt runaways - why waste good guys who could do business instead? And to hunt someone just to watch him die slowly… no offence, but your master is fucked in his head."

Surprised, Korlys threw his head back and laughed. " _Sí_ , Nico is definitely 'fucked in his head'." The elf motioned for the bottle and took a drink before continuing, a little more seriously this time.

"It takes a lot of training to create the best assassins. And a lot of coin. They expect to get their money's worth."

Mario jerked at those words. Crows, Templars, they were all the same. Get their money's worth - like a few coins made you their toy. He clenched his jaw and grabbed the bottle. There was little left at the bottom now; he finished it in one gulp. He looked at Korlys thoughtfully. The assassin didn't look like someone who'd let people boss him around.

"So you didn't want to be an assassin anymore?"

" _Sí_ , I do not want to be an assassin anymore." And he didn't want to talk about it anymore, either. "That wine leaves a nasty taste in your mouth, no?" Korlys dug a flask out of his pack. "I have some Antivan brandy. Want a sip to get the taste out?" He took a sip himself before handing it to Mario.

"A sip," Mario agreed. He'd had more than enough for one day, but he felt that discovering your companion used to kill people for a living justified it. It certainly explained some things… Well, he said he didn't want to do it anymore; Mario could only hope it was true. "Or two." He sighed, then sniffed the stuff and took a sip. The next moment he was coughing, his eyes full of tears. "Maker's blue balls," he gasped. "People really drink that stuff?"

"I suppose it is an acquired taste." The Antivan grinned. "Next time, take a smaller sip and savor it before swallowing."

The sound of the rain was soothing, and Korlys listened for a while, lost in his own thoughts. As the assassin thought back over the day's events, he remembered he'd wanted to ask Mario some questions, but at first they had been preoccupied with getting away. Then they'd had that fight, and he had figured the other elf would not be interested in talking. Maybe now Mario wouldn't mind; he seemed a bit more relaxed, anyway.

He turned to Mario. "So, now you know why the Crows want me. Why are the Lizards out to get you? You said you killed someone named Jasper. Who was that?"

"Our guildmaster. And the Lizards are the biggest and best thieves' guild in Ferelden," the thief declared. "Nothing goes on in the town without us knowing."

"So, I suppose they will hear about our little escape from the Crows, yes?" Korlys thought through the implications. "They will know an escaped Crow left with some outside help, and that you disappeared at about the same time, right after killing your guildmaster." He watched as the blood drained from Mario's face.

" _Damn_. And Wilbur - he's most likely to be the new guildmaster - I bet he'll go to the Crows. Do you think the Crows would work with roof rats like the Lizards? I know Jasper had connections to guilds in other cities. If they help Wilbur get me, he can have rats all across Ferelden looking out for you."

"Of course. It is a simple matter to capture you if they find us together. They would probably kill you anyway, even if your roof rats were not working with them. Just on principle."

"Principle," Mario muttered with a wry smile. "Makes sense. I also killed Jasper on principle."

"Oh? What principle is that?"

Mario's face became expressionless. "That when you betray your friends, you die," he said. "Jasper sold me. Last night," he added, hoping Korlys would understand.

"Good for you, for killing that _stronzo_."

"It was Jasper who recruited me to the Lizards, when I was a kid," Mario whispered, turning away. "He made me who I am. He was like a father to me, you know. To all of us."

What could he say to that? A betrayal of that magnitude would be impossible to get over... and no response he could give would help right now. "That is low-down, Mario. I am sorry to hear it. I hope you get the people he sold you to one day, as well."

Mario shrugged again. "I don't regret what I did. I'd do it again. What I regret is that I let it happen. That I didn't realize sooner what kind of fucker he was," he said bitterly. "How can I believe anything he ever said to me now? What if it was all a lie, my whole life? He lied about the Crows, he sold me to those Templar bastards - for _fifty silver_. And they thought it was _too much_! Demanded their money's worth…"

Mario's emotions were so raw, Korlys was surprised he had managed to hold it together for this long. " _Sí_ ," he agreed, keeping his voice soft. "You cannot know..." The Antivan searched for something to say, struck by the similarity between what Mario had said and his own remarks earlier.

"What did Jasper tell you about the Crows?" Korlys asked, trying to change the subject.

"There are Crows in Denerim," Mario began, "their boss is called Ignacio, do you know him?" He looked at Korlys. "And he has an assistant, a dumb fellow called Cesar; they pretend to be merchants, have their stand right in the middle of the market. Us roof rats sometimes help them. We'd spy on some people, or try to find a way to sneak into a house. And sometimes, there were rumours that people we spied on died, or disappeared. But Jasper always assured me it was okay, that it wasn't related with what we did or with the Crows. He made it look like they were like us. Thieves, or spies - bards, or whatever is it they're called. He never said they were assassins. Or _slavers_." His eyes darkened at the thought. "A lot less people would be willing to help, if we knew."

Korlys nodded. "I know Master Ignacio... _Sí_ , Jasper lied. But, I do not think the Crows recruit from anywhere but Antiva, so you have not been helping slavers." He gave Mario a wry grin. "Just assassins. I do not suppose that is much better though, is it?"

"If they're willing to hunt you and return you to your master, they're no different from slavers," Mario snapped. "I guess you don't know, but during the Blight, one of them fuckers from the palace… Loghain, you've heard of him? He allowed Tevinters to come to the alienage and take the elves away as slaves. There's no sympathy towards slavers among elves, and if they knew what Crows are, they wouldn't help."

"That _pezzo di merda_ ," Korlys said with a shake of his head, but no real heat. "Probably to finance his war, no? They always prey on the elves first." In the gathering gloom, it was hard to see the young thief's expression, but it was not difficult to figure out that he had lost someone to slavers.

"You done with that, or do you need another sip?" Korlys asked.

Mario handed him the flask. "I'm done with that. I don't think I could survive another sip," he chuckled. "Thanks for listening," he added softly. "It helped."

"You are welcome, Mario," Korlys replied as he tucked the flask back in his pack. He leaned back against the tree again. "We should get some sleep if we can. I would usually say we should sleep in shifts, but I do not think that will be necessary tonight. I am a light sleeper, anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think even Crows would be crazy enough to wander through the forest in this downpour, but we should get moving tomorrow at daybreak, if they're as dangerous as you say," he said.

It was still strange, to think of Crows as dangerous assassins and slavers. Slavers... _It's none of my business._ He helped him once, and the ungrateful fucker wanted to kill him. Yeah, but… nobody deserved to be a slave. Not even jumpy assassins. Could he just stand by and watch the slavers do as they liked? Mario clenched his fists. _No_. But did he have a chance, against the Crows? Maybe he should just leave - why should he risk his neck for Korlys? _Because I'm not a coward._

There would be time to think about that later, he decided. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. "Good night," he muttered.

"Good night." Korlys listened to the rain, surprised the roof had held so far, as he gradually relaxed his body. Mario's reaction to finding out some Crows were forced to be assassins surprised him. _I wonder who the slavers took from him._ That was what? Seven years ago? Probably family, then; he was just a kid when it happened. Maybe his father? He said Jasper was 'like a father' to him... and then the bastard sold him. _Kid's got balls, though, killing the man right after. He would have made a good Crow. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips at the thought. Considering all that has happened to him - betrayal by a father figure, gang-raped, murdering Jasper, being forced to help my jumpy-ass self - Mario has held himself together remarkably well. I need to stop being so hard on him._

Korlys was exhausted, but his tired brain would not stop rambling. He closed his eyes, forced his attention back to the sound of the rain, and started regulating his breathing, calming his mind the way he'd been taught as an apprentice. In a few moments, his mind quieted, and he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi dispiace - I'm sorry
> 
> pezzo di merda - piece of shit
> 
> sí - yes
> 
> stronzo - asshole
> 
> va bene - okay
> 
> A/N
> 
> Thanks to our incredible betas, Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One for all their hard work and attention to detail. Did we say you were awesome? Because you totally are. Thanks to the both of you, this chapter is a hundred times better than it was. :)


	3. Common Ground

Mario woke up to someone grabbing his shoulder. "We found him, boss." He opened his eyes and stared into Ricky's face. He tried to push the kid's hand away, but he couldn't move it. Fuck, since when was Ricky this strong? His fingers were almost clawing a hole into Mario's shoulder.

"Good," said a hoarse voice, as Jasper's purple face came into view. He still had that shocked expression, eyes bloodshot and bulging, his lips blue. "He has an important mission tonight, don't you, my lad? Ser Piers and his friends were asking about you, said you did a good job the last time."

And there they were, all three of them, with their greasy faces and sweaty hands. Ricky was still holding him; he couldn't get free no matter how he thrashed. He was helpless in their hands again as they ripped the shirt off his body and pulled down his trousers...

Ricky shook him. "Mario, wake up. You are safe, it is just a dream," he said in a deep voice with a funny accent. That made no fucking sense! Cursing, he finally pushed the hand away and sat up. Covered in cold sweat, his heart thumping as if it wanted to jump out of his chest, he looked around. _Where did Jasper disappear to? Are those three still here somewhere?_ He needed to get out, he had to run away - but what if they were outside?

"Hey," a gentle voice said. "It was just a dream. You are safe now."

The moon was out, but not much light filtered into their makeshift shelter. Mario turned towards the voice and blinked. Of course - it wasn't Ricky, it was Korlys. The runaway Crow. They were in the forest, Jasper was dead and the Templars far away. He took a deep breath.

"Just a dream," he whispered, relieved. "Didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized. "Sorry."

" _Va bene_. It will be a few more hours before the sun comes up. Do you think you can go back to sleep, or do you want to stay up?"

"No, I'll stay up," Mario said, trying to keep a whimper from his voice. He didn't want to see Jasper's dead face again. Or Templars. He peeked outside. The moon was out, and the air was fresh and full of pleasant scents. "I think I'll go out for a moment." He scrambled out and stretched his back, taking a deep breath.

Now that he was awake, Korlys doubted he would get back to sleep again. "Sure." Korlys watched as the other elf left. He did not want Mario to think he was following him, but he had to piss, and his whole body was cramped from sitting in such a confining space. At some point during the night, their shelter had started leaking. Most of the leaks were small, but it was enough to make him very damp. The cool of the night air made his skin feel clammy, and the rough bark digging into his back was extremely uncomfortable.

Korlys left the shelter to relieve himself, listening to the sounds of the forest as he went. Now that the rain had finally stopped, all sorts of animals and Maker knew what else had started making noise, some of them indistinguishable from the sound of footsteps. It made him edgy, and he hurried back when he was done.

Mario shot a suspicious glance at Korlys over his shoulder, but the other elf went in the opposite direction. Korlys was a fucking confusing man, he thought. Jumpy, and took everything personally - fuck, he even _said_ so. Usually, people at least _pretended_ they had a sense of humor. But, sometimes he was kind. Like last night, when he had lent him the soap and clothes. Or now, when he woke him up from a nightmare.

And there was the fact that he was a slave… Runaway slave, hunted by a freak with more pride than common sense, just to be tortured. And with no experience with living on the streets... Mario would bet the assassin couldn't even steal. Without help, Korlys had no chance to escape slavers.

He returned to the shelter, and leaned against the tree. This would need a lot of thinking. Well, at least he had something to keep him awake until morning…

oOo

Korlys spent the rest of the night listening to the sounds around him, sure he heard footsteps at least a dozen times. His hand had never left the hilt of his dagger, and he was glad when he noticed the dark finally lifting. After a quick meal, they kicked apart their makeshift shelter, scattering the branches to remove the traces of their campsite. Korlys refilled his waterskin, and they headed out.

They walked in silence. Mario knew what he needed to do. If he didn't want to end up with his throat slit, anyway. But it still didn't make it any easier. He tried to remember the last time he'd voluntarily done something like this, but nothing came to mind.

"Hey. Korlys," he started, with an anxious cough. "I'm sorry. I'm usually not such an asshole. Or at least not such a big one. I just… speak my mind. It may sound bad, but I don't mean it personally, you know, to offend people. Well, usually." He chuckled, then got serious again. "It has gotten me into some deep shit before," he admitted. "People don't like hearing the truth. They want niceties, they want stupid flattery. I don't do that. I don't _want_ to do that. So they try to teach me respect. Show me my place, and all that shit." He swallowed, forcing himself not to think of the Templars again. "Can you handle that?" _If not, I need to lose him somehow._

Korlys turned and looked at the other elf. "That is not... I did not mean it as 'showing you your place'. In the Crows, if you let people disrespect you, if you do not teach them that they cannot intimidate you, you will not survive." He knew it would be hard for Mario to understand the life-or-death situations he had grown up in, and how they had made him who he was. "Look, I was not meant to be anything more than a killer... It makes me a little hard to get along with, too." Korlys chuckled at that understatement. "Can you handle _that_?"

Mario arched his brow. "Well… I guess that's also true. You are _little_ hard to get along with." He chuckled. "But, I don't give a fuck what you were meant to do. What matters to me is that you ain't a freak who enjoyed it. You had enough sense and balls to quit. So yeah. I can handle that." Mario reached out his hand to Korlys. "Shake on it?"

Korlys grinned and shook Mario's hand. The kid was crazy, but he liked that. And he'd have to be crazy to hang around with Korlys, anyway.

" _Va bene_. Come. We need to keep moving." He readjusted his pack and started making his way through the forest again.

oOo

The assassin's stomach rumbled for what seemed the hundredth time. They had stopped for a meager meal in the early afternoon, but even so, he was worried about their food supply. _There must be something out here we can eat. But what? We do not have anything to fish with, no traps, not even a bow to hunt with..._ What _else_ could they eat? What did the animals around here eat?

"Mario, we should look for nuts or berries or something while we walk, yes? Our food supplies are already running a little low. If we could find something else to eat, we could make it last longer."

"We could collect acorns," Mario suggested. "We'd have to soak them for a few days before they're good to eat, but at least we'd have something." He had said he was used to being hungry, but not to being hungry and walking hours and hours through the forest. Besides, it had been some time since he was _this_ hungry - there was always a bakery stall at the market where he could snatch a meat pie or two.

"Good idea. And maybe we can find some edible berries along the way, too. I know some are poisonous - Crows use them to make poisons - but some of them are good. If we find any blueberries or blackberries, we can gather them as we go."

Mario shot a brief admiring glance at Korlys. Maybe he wasn't so helpless after all. "Okay. I know nothing about blueberries, you'll have to point them out."

It didn't take them long to find acorns - they were abundant underneath any oak tree. Finding berries Korlys would pronounce safe was more difficult. The assassin insisted on testing them first to see if they were safe by crushing one of the berries and applying it to his lips only. They had to pass on several that looked edible after they caused Korlys' lips to go numb or burn. He gathered some of the more poisonous ones and carefully wrapped them in a towel and put them in his pack, though. It never hurt to have new ingredients to experiment with.

Finally, they found some berries that resembled blueberries but grew on trees that looked a lot like pines. After fifteen minutes, Korlys' lips still hadn't reacted, and he cautiously took two of the berries and ate them slowly. He turned to Mario after another fifteen minutes or so. "I think these are good. They are not as sweet as blueberries, but I am not getting sick. We should be careful to not eat too much at first, though, just in case. We should eat a few, then gather some as we go."

With an eager nod, Mario picked a handful of berries and ate them all at once.

"Whoa - Mario, I said a _few_. Some berries are safe only if you do not eat too much. We should eat a little, wait an hour, and if we are fine, eat a little more."

"You mean even fewer than this? I'm not a bird, you know," he muttered but obediently stopped. Instead, he grabbed the basket and started to fill it; if he was to survive on something that tiny, there had better be heaps of it.

oOo

Their pockets were bulging with acorns when they finally stopped for the evening. The basket was almost full of berries - a feat, considering both of them had ended up eating more than they had gathered. But they were both so hungry it was hard to slow down, once Korlys had decided that the berries were safe.

They sat near the stream and emptied their pockets, gathering all the acorns into a pile to start shelling them. Both of the elves were in considerably better spirits now, and they wore small smiles as they relaxed.

"You know," Mario said, as he grabbed a few acorns and started shelling, "I'd never think bird food like those berries could make me full," he said, nodding toward the basket.

Korlys watched Mario carefully as he started shelling, then picked up a couple of acorns and mimicked his technique of squeezing two or three of them together to crack the shells. " _Sí_. I am surprised. We did eat a lot, but not so much that I am stuffed. Yet, I am not hungry anymore. With the berries and the acorns, we should be able to make the food we have last a lot longer. You know-" Korlys stopped as Mario suddenly sat bolt upright, his eyes wide. The look of surprise was quickly followed by dismay as the thief squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clasped his belly with both hands. "Mario? Are you-" Korlys was cut short again as Mario jumped up and bolted for the nearest bushes. The assassin started to get up, but stopped as all the muscles in his lower belly cramped, causing him to double over in pain.

oOo

The stars were already paling by the time it stopped. Exhausted and shaken, Mario lay curled at the river bank. His lips were chapped, but he dared not drink, lest the cramps start again. He turned his face to Korlys, who lay next to him in the same miserable shape.

"I think I'll go on a diet today," he muttered.

Korlys laughed shakily. The cold sweats were finally abating, but he still felt chilled from the dew that had covered both of them. He was so thirsty. As much as he had tried to stay hydrated, and had encouraged Mario to do so as well, they had both been too weak to drink enough water.

" _Sí_ , one that contains no berries... but we must get up and eat a little and drink water to gain our strength back." As much as he didn't want to, he forced himself to sit up and pull his pack closer. He pulled out some of the bread and tore it in half, handing a piece to his companion. "Here, we should be able to handle a small piece of bread, at least."

Eating was the last thing Mario wanted to do right now, but Korlys was right. He sat up and reluctantly took the bread. "You think we can sleep now? Or will those fucking Crows of yours swoop down on us if we stay here for a few more hours?"

"I think we must stay for a few hours. We will not get far today anyway, but right now we are too weak to leave." Korlys grabbed his waterskin, still half full, and forced himself to drink, then handed it to Mario.

"Good." The thief took a few sips and nibbled on the bread. All he wanted was to lie down and sleep, but not while he was stinking of shit. He got up and walked a bit further from Korlys to strip. Muttering curses under his breath, he was heading to the water when he noticed the basket. Still laying on the bank. Heaped with those fucking killer berries. Mario's nostrils flared. Without stopping to think, he swung at the basket, kicking it hard.

"Fucking berries!"

The basket spiraled through the air into the river, the blue berries raining everywhere.

Korlys had just opened his mouth to ask Mario about the cat tattooed on his shoulder. He promptly closed it. _Cazzo. This is all my fault. We should have stuck to acorns._ Although... he eyed the nuts, still in a little pile, distrustfully. _Maybe it would be best to stick with real food from now on._

" _Mi dispiace_ , Mario."

"Nah, not your fault - you did what you could," the thief muttered as he continued towards the water, slightly embarrassed for the outburst. _But I sure as fuck won't eat any berries you say are okay_. "Just... let's never talk about this again."

"Agreed!"

The assassin lay back down and rested one forearm over his eyes, surprised and relieved that Mario wasn't blaming him; it was his idea, after all. A Crow would have been much harsher.

His thoughts turned back to yesterday, when _Mario_ had apologized to _him_. How could Mario trust him, just because he had said he did not want to be an assassin anymore? In spite of the fact that he had threatened to kill him. The thief had even shook his hand. _How could it_ not _bother him that I am a killer?_ A normal person would have cut and run when they saw a chance; it is what he expected Mario would do. Instead, he had given him a second chance. Korlys shook his head, a tiny motion that he did not even realize he'd made. He could not understand it. _There must be a logical explanation._

He heard Mario getting out of the water and dressing. A moment later, the thief came to return the soap. Korlys forced himself to his feet. Those thoughts would have to wait; he needed to clean himself before the little energy the food had given him drained away.

oOo

They kept their promise and never talked about the berries - but they never tried to pick any others either. At least they still had the acorns; once they overcame their suspicion, the acorns turned out to be quite tasty. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Their mood was definitely better as well. Whether it was because he felt guilty for the berries or for some other reason, Korlys had been much more bearable in the last three days. He had an annoying habit of exaggerating when talking about the Crows and Antiva; one would think they had no match in the world. And he was still jumpy sometimes, though nowhere near as much as during those first two days. He didn't make any death threats; he just became sulky and quiet. Annoying, but not dangerous. Once you got used to that, he was okay. In fact, when he wasn't sulking, he could be friendly and quite fun to talk with.

Mario cast a nervous glance at the man beside him. If he was sticking around with Korlys, he might as well use the time to teach Korlys a few skills. He already had a plan, but it worried him a bit. What if the proud assassin misunderstood and got mad again?

"So, you said you wanna leave Ferelden. And then what?" he asked nonchalantly. "If the Crows hunt you all the time, you'll hardly have a chance to settle down and find a job. And traveling costs money, if you want to use ships. You _sure_ you have enough money for that?"

"I _had_ a plan, but, because of the shipwreck, I could not leave Denerim when I wanted; I was not there long before those Crows spotted me, either." Korlys had known staying in Denerim was risky. Nico and Ignacio had known each other since they were apprentices and had cooperated on a few high-profile missions before Ignacio had moved to Ferelden. Korlys had met Ignacio several times, and there were some Crows in his cell who could recognize him if they saw him. But he needed money. A lot of it. And Denerim was a bustling port city, where jobs were plentiful for skilled fighters who didn't ask questions. "So, no, I do not have all the money I need. _Yet_. But, I plan to take mercenary work. I will not be able to linger in one place long enough to learn a trade; I have to keep moving if I want to stay one step ahead of the hunters."

Mario quirked his brow at the assassin. "You think you can find a job in the nearest village, then?" he asked innocently. "Since you don't have any money now."

"I do not know," Korlys huffed in irritation. "And I do have _some_ money."

"You sure? Maybe you should check," Mario teased him with a wide grin.

"What?" He stopped and checked for his coin purse, glaring at the other elf when he couldn't find it.

"Here." The thief pulled Korlys' purse from his pocket and tossed it back. "Don't worry, nothing's missing. But, if you were in a city, you'd be without a single copper. Possibly without those fancy daggers, too." He shook his head. "You won't survive for two days like this."

Korlys put his coin purse away, annoyed. "If I had been in a city, I would have been on the lookout for pickpockets... and _nobody_ could get my daggers from me. I survived the Crows; I can survive better than you think." _Who does this guy think he is talking to, anyway?_

"Wanna bet?" Mario offered. "You're on to me now, right? I'll bet you all the money I have that I can take those daggers off you before lunch and you won't notice. Look, I'm not trying to offend you here. But life in the streets is not like with the Crows. There are different rules, and if you don't know them, you're in trouble. You can learn the hard way if you want - or you can let me help you. Your choice."

"I will take that bet. How about you lead the way from now on, yes?" He moved aside to let Mario pass. "And by the way, even if you _could_ take the two daggers you see, you could not take _all_ of them. You might want to keep that in mind."

Mario's smile disappeared at Korlys' words. "Do you always threaten those who want to help you?" he asked. "They'd be useless to me anyway. You know I'm no fighter. Eh, whatever. You don't want help, fine with me. When the first roof rat robs you blind, don't come to me."

Korlys stared at the insane elf incredulously. "You threaten to disarm a _Crow_ and..." He trailed away, unable to comprehend how Mario could be surprised at his reaction.

"I didn't _threaten_ you. I warned you that in a city, it can happen more easily than you think." Mario sighed. "I'm not your enemy, Korlys. I didn't steal any of your money. Go and count it, if you wish. And I wouldn't steal your weapons. I just wanted to show you how easy it would be for an enemy to do it. But as I said - you want to learn the hard way, go ahead." He shrugged. "Try, at least, not to underestimate roof rats. That's not about you. There are people out there who could steal underwear from your master without being noticed, you know."

Korlys shook his head. The other man was definitely crazy. No doubt about it. "No one can get close to my master. If they could, he would be dead by now." The Antivan took a deep breath, marshaling all his patience. "You are seriously underestimating the Crows, Mario. But, if you can take my daggers from me before lunch, then you can teach me not to underestimate thieves. And I can teach you not to underestimate Crows, _si_?"

"Deal," the young thief said with a wide grin, then looked up. It was difficult to see the sun here, but he'd say they had walked for two or three hours now. "That gives me three hours to do it," he said. "Piece of cake."

He moved forward, much less confident than he pretended to be. It _would_ be a piece of cake if they were in a city, but he didn't know the terrain here- hmm. That could be the way to do it. His grin became more sincere as a plan formed in his mind. Yeah, he could do this. And it was Korlys who made it possible. That was the best part of it.

oOo

Korlys had been silently watching his companion since they had made the bet two hours ago. He did not know Mario very well, but he already knew that the man was not one to give up. He was far too stubborn and proud for that. But he had been a bit surprised at the other elf's silence. _Probably trying to figure out how to save face when he loses,_ Korlys thought with a smirk.

Oddly enough, the thief picked that exact moment to speak up. "Should we build a shelter tonight as well?"

" _Sí_ , I think we probably should. Even though it has finally stopped raining, the shelter will keep some of the mosquitoes out," the assassin agreed with a grin.

"You think?" Mario chuckled. "I'm used to sleeping outside, but this forest creeps me out. Forests are for bugs and bears, not peeeeeee - _fuck_!"

Korlys' eyes widened as Mario tripped and went tumbling down the hill. The thief landed on his back, then skidded to a stop inches before he would have hit a pine tree head-first. " _Merda_! Mario, are you okay?" he asked, moving forward to help him.

"Yeah, I think so," the thief grumbled when he ran out of all the curses he knew. His head was spinning, and for a moment he lay there, gazing at the sky. Only when Korlys was almost there did he try to stand up. He hissed and sat back down heavily. "Oww, fucking shit!" He carefully felt his right ankle. "Well, the good news is, I don't feel any bones sticking out, but it hurts."

Korlys hurried over and knelt to help him, slipping off his pack as he did so. "Let me take a look at it." The Antivan took Mario's leg and placed it on his lap, carefully feeling for any breaks.

Mario gave Korlys a grateful but pained smile. "Could you help me get to the bank?" he asked. "I think it's just sprained. Cold water will help to stop it from swelling."

"Here..." Korlys shifted closer to Mario's side, grabbing the rogue's right arm and putting it around his neck. "I will help you up." He slipped his left arm around Mario's waist and slowly started easing his companion to a standing position. "Is your ankle the only thing that is hurting?"

"Yeah." The thief screwed up his face. He got up, trying not to put any weight on his right leg, and hopped alongside Korlys all the way to the river. "I think it's maybe an hour to noon," he said as he pulled off his boots and rolled up his trousers. "What would you say if we stayed here now for an early lunch?"

" _Sí_. I will go grab my pack." Korlys hurriedly retrieved it, then left the pack by the side of the river. He sat down and pulled off his own boots and socks, rolled up the legs of his trousers, and then waded in to stand by Mario. The water felt cold and refreshing. "How is it feeling? Let me see."

Mario sighed. He hadn't expected Korlys to be this gentle. It made him feel like an asshole, and he hoped Korlys wouldn't be pissed off. "Shouldn't you check something else first, _before lunch_?" he reminded the Antivan with a smirk.

"Hm?" _Lunch!_ Korlys' hands flew to his daggers... Or where his daggers _should_ have been. He backed away quickly as a stream of Antivan curses flew from his lips, fear suddenly gripping him, and his hand immediately going to the small of his back. The assassin relaxed slightly as he realized he still had _that_ dagger on him, at least. Still... He had been so easily tricked. _He is right. All that training and you still let someone get close enough to disarm you. You will never survive this way._

When Korlys reached behind him, Mario paled and took a step back. "They're here," he said quickly. He pulled the daggers out from under his shirt and handed them to Korlys, hilt first. "Don't kill me."

Korlys stepped forward close enough to retrieve them, calming himself but still visibly shaken. He returned to the shore and sat down. " _Va bene,_ I was wrong. I did underestimate how easily I can be disarmed," he said when he had calmed down. "I have never let pride get in the way of my survival... and I will not start now."

Mario had made no move to follow him, and his face was pallid. Korlys gave him a small, and he hoped reassuring, smile. "Come sit down. I am not going to kill you." Mario glared at him suspiciously, but walked over and sat down, albeit well out of arm's reach. He reminded Korlys of a skittish, feral cat - unsure if it should come closer for a treat from your hand or run away.

"I'm sorry I tricked you like that," the thief apologised. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to help. You're… confusing as the Void. Arrogant and jumpy one second, then friendly and caring the next." He bit his lip, wondering if it was a good idea to say that to the Antivan, but now that he had started he might as well finish it. "I never met anyone like that before and I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not, but I will help you. I'll do whatever I can to help you get away from your master. If you want."

Korlys laughed quietly. "Do not be sorry. I needed that; I would not have believed you otherwise. But, I do not know why I confuse you." He opened his pack and started rummaging through it, glad to have somewhere else to look. "It is in my best interests to make sure you do not slow me down as we travel, no?" he asked casually. "I would like your help, of course, but, why would you help me? You have no reason to." He looked up briefly, grinning roguishly at Mario. "After all, I am a jumpy man with pointy daggers who has already threatened to kill you once."

"Twice," Mario corrected him. "Guess I'm a lunatic like you said. And still wearing your clothes, even though mine dried long ago. Hm… How much would it have slowed you down, if you had let me stay filthy, or wear stinky clothes?"

Korlys went back to digging in his pack, a small frown on his face. "As I said, I did that because I know what it is like. Besides, you could have gotten sick if I had let you stay wet. And it would have been pointless to make you change once your clothes were dry, when mine were already filthy, _sí_?"

Mario decided not to pry about what happened to Korlys. No need to talk about it - he knew what it was like only too well. "I never had spare clothes in my life, and I don't remember the last time I was sick. And if I got sick, you could just leave me behind," he pointed out. "Though you did try your best, you can't scare me away now. I made up my mind, and I'm just as stubborn as you are," he said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

The assassin glanced back at his companion, his frown smoothing into a small smile. " _Va bene_ , I will not threaten to kill you anymore if you do not try to disarm me anymore." He conveniently ignored Mario's logic and extended his hand to shake on it.

"Okay. I won't disarm you anymore if you don't threaten me anymore," the thief returned with a chuckle, as he shook Korlys' hand. _Better not tell him I know now where his other dagger is_.

Relieved that they were done with that topic, Korlys glanced over at Mario's feet. The thief's boots, already shabby when they had met, were almost worn through in spots now. "We need to get to a town within the next day, I think. You need good boots. And our food is running low." _And I am already tired of acorns._

"We'll need much more than my boots and food," Mario pointed out. "Rope, for example. A kettle… probably other things. I need a pack and a waterskin. We should go over it as we eat." He chuckled. "Simple pickpocketing won't be enough - let's hope the nearest village has a well-supplied store."

The assassin frowned as Mario started listing all the things they needed. He had five gold pieces on him, but he had no idea when he would get to a town where he could pick up work, and how long he would be able to stay there before being forced to move. _And I have not even made back the money I lost when the ship went down._ "Hey, how much money were you betting with, anyway?"

"Not one copper. I left it all for - I left it back in Denerim. So you see, I couldn't lose!" The thief's eyes sparkled with mischief. "No worries. You saw how fast I can get money when I want, right? We just need to find a town."

Korlys chuckled. "Well, let us hope the townspeople have enough coin. Maybe I could help you relieve them of some of it, yes? If you are willing to teach me."

"I was thinking of breaking into the store at night. Much faster and easier, if you ask me." Mario laughed. "Of course I will teach you. But it's not something you can learn in a day. So when we reach the town, don't try stealing, okay? Leave it to me this time. You're traveling with one of the best Lizards in Denerim, after all. You'd be st- I mean, it'd be a waste not to use that advantage."

Korlys looked up from rummaging through his pack with a smile, amused by Mario's correction. " _Grazie,_ Mario. I am going to get cleaned up while we take a break." He studied the sky. The sun was out, and he did not see any rain clouds... yet, anyway. "This would be a good time to wash our clothes, while the sun is out to dry them. I think it is safe to stop here until then."

"Good idea." The current here wasn't very strong, and it was a hot day. "I think I'll go for a short swim," Mario said, then chuckled. "Let's hope the Crows won't turn up while we're half-naked."

Korlys snorted. "They have a tendency to show up at the worst possible times..." _Like when you are not ready to die._ The assassin quickly finished his meal and gathered up the soap and a clean towel. He gave a happy moan as he peeled off his dirty clothes and waded out into the water.

When Korlys started to undress, Mario turned away, determined not to look. How could Korlys be so at ease? But when the Antivan passed by, something on his back caught Mario's eye, and he couldn't help staring. _Maker's cock._ His eyes widened and he barely suppressed a shocked gasp. Korlys' back was covered with thin lines, white crisscrossing trails that ran from his wide shoulders to his firm buttocks. And as if to make it clear who was responsible, there was a tattoo on his right shoulder, an eye mask surrounded by red crow feathers.

_That master of his is really sick. Someone should rid the world of him._ Korlys said nobody could get to him, but Mario didn't believe that. It just took a lot of patience - years, sometimes - and good planning…

But right now, it was more important that Korlys was going to wash his clothes. He'd need his spare clothes when he got out. Mario took his old clothes from Korlys' pack, then pulled off the borrowed ones and put them on the bank; he'd wash them after he took a swim. He shot a furtive glance at the assassin; he was wading into the water, not looking back at Mario. Good. Feeling awkward and self-aware, he entered the river and swam in the opposite direction from Korlys.

Swimming always helped to clear his mind; it was his favourite thing to do, second only to running over rooftops. There was no guild, no petty intrigues and the quarrels of other rats, no worries about tomorrow and mundane things like food; there was only him and the water, and the ripples that he set into motion. He lay on his back and let his thoughts wander as the current ran over his body.

oOo

It had been three days since the berry incident. That had been the last time Korlys had allowed himself the luxury of more than just a quick dip to get the worst of the dirt off. The assassin took his time soaping and rinsing his hair, then worked his way down his body, scrubbing until he was clean. After washing his clothes, he laid them out on a flat rock. Mario's clothes were in a pile not far away, and Korlys wrinkled his nose at the smell coming off them. He noticed that the younger elf had decided to come closer, although he was obviously still skittish, and gave Mario a reassuring smile.

"Could I borrow your soap again, to wash my clothes?" the thief asked. "And to wash the clothes you lent me before I return them?"

" _Sí_." _Thank the Maker._ Korlys grabbed their clothes and waded back into the water. "Here you go," he said, handing the other elf the dirty clothes and the soap. He sighed and leaned back on a nearby outcropping of rock, tilting his face up and closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm sun on his face and chest. Korlys reached up and squeezed the excess water from his hair, then ran his fingers through it to help it dry faster.

"Thanks." He smiled at Korlys, grateful he didn't have to go all the way out and back again. A pity he couldn't stay in the water for a few hours, like a fish. He soaped his clothes, breathing in the scent. A few days ago he didn't care about such things, but now he could enjoy it. It wasn't the coarse, odourless soap he was used to. This one had a delicate smell, fresh and slightly spicy… it reminded him of fruit he had nicked from the house of a wine merchant last fall, round and orange and juicy. Nothing like he'd ever had before.

"What is this smell?" he asked Korlys curiously. "I like it."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "It is called 'wassail'. It has orange, vanilla, and spices in it." It was a luxury Korlys had become accustomed to, once he had started making enough money to afford it.

"Orange?" Mario quirked his brow. "You mean, the round orange fruit? It's really called an _orange_?" He laughed. "How silly."

Korlys chuckled at that, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Well, what would you call it, then?"

"Well… I don't know. But it's like… calling the sun 'yellow', or a tomato 'red'. A pumpkin is also round and orange, but it's called a pumpkin, not a big orange." He chuckled. "Do they grow in Antiva? Oranges, I mean."

" _Sí_. We grow a type of orange called a 'blood orange'. It is native to Antiva. Very fitting, I think." He chuckled again. "But the Antivan word for an orange is _'un'arancia'_. Sounds better than just 'orange', yes?"

"A _blood_ orange? Sounds good," he said, grinning. "How do you say orange, in Antivan? The colour."

"You say it _'arancia'_ ," Korlys replied.

"Unarancha and arancha." Mario laughed again. "That's still almost the same. But I like how it sounds. Antivan is a nice language, like a song… well, at least from what I heard from you."

Korlys grinned. "I agree. It is a beautiful language, just like the country it comes from." His smile turned wistful as he remembered he would never see it again. All the beautiful piazzas and trattorias he had lingered in during sultry late summer afternoons... when he'd had the time, anyway... only memories now.

"I think you would like it, Mario. The pace there is slower. People linger over meals - the best food you ever tasted - for hours, talking to friends as they sip their wine and watch the early afternoon slip into early evening. And there are markets and squares everywhere, filled with people browsing the merchants' wares and haggling over prices." Korlys' grin turned mischievous. "Plenty of people to pickpocket."

'The best food he ever tasted' would be easy enough, but lingering over meals for hours seemed like a waste of time. He'd much rather pick a few pockets. "A place worth visiting, then." Mario shot a thoughtful glance at Korlys. "Would the Crows hunt you even if your master died?"

Korlys gazed away as he considered the question. "I do not know. My master is offering a lot, I am sure, but if he were dead, I do not think other Crows would pay so much for my head." He looked at Mario and shrugged. "But, Nico is not so old; he will not die anytime soon. Not naturally, anyway. And he is far too well guarded for anyone to get close enough to kill him. Even if he were not guarded, he is a dangerous _bastardo_ \- a master assassin in the Crows. Why?"

"Everyone dies," he said, with a little shrug. "He might be unreachable now, but who says it will always be that way? It might take years, but that makes the moment you finally return home and kill him so much sweeter." His lips curled in a little triumphant smile for a moment, before he schooled his face into a neutral mask and rinsed his clothes again. They didn't need it - they were the cleanest they'd been since he'd had them, by now, but he didn't feel like walking out of the water in front of Korlys.

He watched Mario's expression change, and how quickly he tried to cover it. _So, not just Jasper, then?_ Korlys wondered who it could be, but he supposed it really was not his business. Everyone had secrets. "Are you done with those?" He nodded his head at the clothes Mario had rinsed out. "I think I am going to get out now and let the sun dry me off. Might as well put your clothes with mine while I am there, no?"

"Would you? I - I'd like to stay in the water for a little longer and go for another swim," Mario said. "It's hot, and the water feels so… refreshing." _Too_ refreshing; it was okay while he was swimming, but after few minutes of standing and washing clothes, he had almost turned into an icicle.

"Sure." Korlys took the clothes and squeezed the excess water from them. He was getting goosebumps after standing still for awhile, and Mario's lips were starting to turn blue. It reminded Korlys of the first time it had happened to _him_. How he had not wanted anyone to see him naked. He hadn't had much say in that in the Crows, but at least he could give _Mario_ some privacy.

Korlys found a relatively flat rock and stretched out with a happy sigh. The warm rock underneath him and the sun above made him drowsy, and he allowed himself to doze as he stayed alert to the sounds around him.

Mario swam for a few minutes, then glanced toward Korlys, lying still on a flat rock. He couldn't tell if the assassin was asleep, but at least he wasn't looking this way. Good… and the sunbathing was quite appealing too, right now.

He swam back to the shore and climb on a flat rock a few yards away from Korlys. He sat down with a contented little sigh and turned his face to the sun, enjoying the feeling of warmth returning to his stiff limbs.

oOo

Korlys woke from his doze some time later. He was not sure how long he had been there, but the sun was already edging towards the horizon. The assassin sat up, feeling uneasy. It was time to move on. He looked around for Mario. The other elf was already dressed and sitting near their pack. He got up and pulled on his clothes, then walked over. "I think we should keep moving now; we should not stay in one place too long." He didn't _think_ the Crows would have kept following them through the forest for this many days, but one could never be too careful when being hunted by them.

"Okay." Mario got up and looked at the sky, still without a single cloud. "At least it won't rain. If we don't stop before dinner and don't make a shelter, we can still hike for an hour or two, so it's not so bad." He gave Korlys a reassuring grin. "They're not gonna get us, don't worry."

Korlys was not so optimistic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to our wonderful betas, Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T, for all of their help, encouragement, and enthusiasm. You guys are ridiculously awesome! :D
> 
> bastardo - bastard
> 
> cazzo - fuck


	4. Pillage the Village

The next afternoon, they finally saw what they had been hoping for these last few days: a cluster of buildings squeezed into the small valley below like mushrooms just waiting to be picked. Dragon's Peak was cradled by the Drakon like an infant in its mother's arms. City walls encircled the town. Beyond that, the land was a rolling patchwork of emerald greens, golden yellows and rich browns, with small farms sprinkled here and there amongst the fields.

"Look, Korlys! Our supplies!" Mario's lips spread into a wide smile. This would be fun.

Korlys' smile matched Mario's. He felt a little more relaxed, now that they had put more distance between them and Denerim. He doubted the Crows would have the manpower in Denerim to pursue them through the forests, but Nico must have heard of the wreck by now; reinforcements would surely come. The sooner he was out of Ferelden, the better. "This must be Dragon's Peak. We should see what we can scout out tonight, yes? If we split up, we should be able to hit all the shops and get away before daybreak. We can meet up on the outskirts of town, where the river continues." He turned to look at Mario. "We should decide what each of us will get, so we do not miss anything."

"That depends on where the shops are. Once we know that, we can split them among us." Mario hesitated. "Now, don't get offended and all mad again, but… you sure you can do it? You ever broke into a shop before?"

"Well... I am stealthy, and I can pick locks... simple ones, at least. I have had to break into a few houses while on missions. But I cannot pick very complicated locks, and I have never broken into a shop."

Mario nodded. "Okay. We'll wait until the sun sets, then we'll go scout the shops together and see which ones have a simpler lock. Show me your lockpicks."

Korlys shook his head. "I lost them when the ship went down. I lost just about everything. Most of what I have now I bought in Denerim. Do you have extra?"

"Of course I do. Who you think you're talking to?" He rolled up his shirt and unraveled the hem. Even though he had his set now, he always took care to have some extra lockpicks with him. "Never go anywhere without a solid lockpick," he said, handing Korlys two lockpicks and a tension wrench. "These are pretty good, won't break even if you rake a lock."

" _Grazie_." Korlys smiled. "We should scout together, then, and pick out the easier ones for me to take."

"Yeah, okay. But not on empty stomach." Lunch seemed back in the Blessed Age, and he was so hungry it hurt. "We can go over the things we need as we eat," he suggested. "It will make scouting and the work faster."

"Good idea." Korlys dropped his pack and started rummaging through it. He pulled out all the food they had left: acorns, a scrap of bread, and an almost empty bottle of wine. "I want to get some good wine when we go 'shopping'. This _merda_ is not fit for a dog."

Mario chuckled. "Yeah, it tastes more like ogre piss than wine. Food is the biggest priority, though. We should get as much as we can, things that will last, dried meat, fruit… especially apples, if we can find them."

Korlys nodded, mentally adding cheese and hardtack to the list.

"Okay, so besides food, what do you want to get? I'll try to get new boots, maybe even clothes. Backpack, waterskin, rope." He counted on his fingers. "Did I forget something?" he asked, grabbing a fistful of acorns - Maker, but he was glad they would have something else to eat tomorrow. One more day of these and he'd turn into a squirrel.

The assassin pulled off a piece of bread and chewed it thoughtfully. "It would be great if we could find a tent. Then we would not have to rely on finding the right materials to make a shelter, or waste time building it." He reached for the wine and took a swallow. "Also, if we come across a bow and some arrows, I might be able to use it for hunting. I am not an expert bowman, but I do know how to use one. Maybe even bedrolls." The Antivan grinned as he started to daydream about all the luxuries they would find.

"Yeah, and let's take a wagon and a few oxen as well." Mario laughed. "You're really not used to this kind of life, are you? Bedrolls would be like a dream - but we have to carry it all on our backs, and we shouldn't take too much. Let's first see what we really need and if we still can carry it, we'll think of that. Do you still have some health potions? We should find an apothecary and get some."

Korlys chuckled. "I suppose you are right." He still planned to get a bedroll if he possibly could, though. Sleeping directly on the ground was for the birds. "I have three health potions, and a couple rolls of bandages, and a poultice. So we should definitely get more, if possible."

"So, we need to find a general store, a tailor, a shoemaker and an apothecary." Mario nodded, satisfied with the result. "The two of us should be able to do that in one night." He glared at the acorns and decided he could go without them for the rest of the day. "If you're done, let's go down and find a hiding place not far from the wall."

Noticing Mario's look of disgust, Korlys chuckled. " _Sí_ , I am ready." He put the bottle back up, just as disgusted with the wine as Mario was with the acorns, then shouldered his backpack.

They climbed down on the eastern side of the town, taking care to stay hidden in the forest, or wrapped in shadows, when the forest ended. There were bound to be guards on the wall, and two guys hiking down the sloping hills instead of taking the road could be suspicious. Normally, Mario wouldn't be bothered by such details. Guards were too lazy to check on two random travellers a few miles away. But Korlys insisted there could be Crows there as well. If they had ridden to Dragon's Peak the day they left, they would have been there long ago.

They found a cave in the foothills not far from the city walls. It wasn't big, but it was dry and cozy. There were still ashes from a campfire, and few empty bottles of cheap wine, but they looked old and didn't reek anymore. Nobody had been here for at least a few weeks. The cave was partially hidden from view by bushes just like the one with those fucking berries that had made them sick.

"What do you think? It's not likely we'll find anything better," Mario said. "Should we cover the entrance more?"

Korlys' stomach hurt just looking at the bushes. "No, it would be too easy to spot any artificial cover among the natural vegetation. This will have to do." The assassin settled down to rest and watch the city walls as far from the bushes as he could get without being exposed. They needed to know the guards' routine before starting out tonight.

_To spot_ what _? Maker's cock, why can't he talk like normal people?_ But, Mario had to admit the assassin had a point. Watching the guards was quite clever, as well. _Looks like he knows what he's doing, after all_.

oOo

The city guards were as predictable at Dragon's Peak as they were anywhere else; one passed by about every fifteen minutes or so. The patience he had learned as an assassin served Korlys well, and the time flew by as swiftly as a crow.

Once the sun started going down, they headed towards the town. The hike didn't take long. Before they reached the city's stone walls, Korlys wrapped himself in shadows. The assassin saw Mario doing the same as they paused a moment to look out over the town **.** The sun had set, but there was still more light than Korlys would have preferred.

Dragon's Peak was nestled in a wide curve of the river, with small wood-frame houses clustered around the town proper. The streets turned from dirt to cobblestones where the shops started, with street lamps every so often, a new light flickering into existence here and there as the street lighters made their rounds.

The city was laid out in a grid-like pattern, and appeared to consist of a few major roads running roughly parallel to the Drakon, with smaller side streets crossing them. Sturdy buildings of river stone and rough-hewn timber lined the roads, and it was obvious by the bright light streaming from the windows which one was the local tavern.

The assassin turned to his companion. "Well, the shops are nicely darkened, at least. Shall we?" They could at least scout the area now, although there were probably still too many townspeople about to start breaking and entering. Korlys pulled up the hood of his cloak to hide his ears, just in case he was spotted.

Mario nodded, scanning the area with an experienced look. There was no trace of a smile on his face: this was business, and the slightest mistake might cost them hands… or heads. "Follow me," he whispered.

The shops on the main roads were always a bad idea. More fancy, more valuables, yes. But much more risky; fuckers who could afford shops in a fancy part of a town usually could also afford guards, dogs and Maker knew what else. Not worth it, not without a strong guild guarding one's back. Shops in the side alleys were a much better choice; harder to find in an unknown territory, but they had enough time.

Nobody noticed them as they crept through the streets, carefully avoiding the flickering light of the street lamps. Mario was pleased to see the assassin was as good at sneaking as he was. Almost. He also was more pragmatic than Mario originally thought - he was worried that the proud Antivan would try to prove how badass Crows were, and was pleased to see he had sense enough to let Mario do his work and scout the best targets, checking the security and escape routes as they went.

Two hours later, the thief knew enough. "Okay, we're done. You'll do the general store. I'll do the other three. Let's go back to the cave… or do you want to go to the general store one more time, to memorize the route?"

Korlys chuckled softly. "No, I remember the route to the store." No assassin would forget a route he had walked that quickly, _especially_ not a Crow. It seemed Mario was still underestimating him.

oOo

It was getting close to midnight when Korlys pulled out his whetstone and sat down at the entrance to the cave. The assassin had stood watch for the past hour as Mario slept, and although he knew his blades were already wickedly sharp, Korlys never started a mission without this routine. He reached into one of his boots and drew out a stiletto, then started sharpening it carefully. The sound of the whetstone gliding against the blade soothed the assassin as he went over the route in his mind's eye, each possible ambush point and dead-end standing out clearly.

All the discomfort of the past week fell away like a shroud, and the Antivan felt himself back in familiar territory, even though his mission was to steal, not to kill. This was the part of his job he had always enjoyed: gliding silent and unseen through city streets as he scouted out his routes; the familiar, comforting routine of honing his daggers; going through his equipment carefully to make sure he had everything he needed. He loved the planning, the strategy involved.

Korlys would have imagined a thief's job to be much the same, but Mario's only concern when they had gotten back to the cave was that they both should get some sleep. _Well, at least we reconnoitered the area. But, we should be_ _going over the plan, now. We can sleep later, when the mission is over and we are somewhere far away from here._

"Mario. Wake up. It is almost time to leave, and we have not finished planning."

The thief sat up. _We haven't?_ He ran through the list in his mind. They had found the best targets, the shortest routes to the wall, decided the time to start. There was nothing else they could do. But, Korlys was a rookie, no wonder he was worried.

"Don't worry, all that's left is- what are you doing?" He frowned at the stiletto in Korlys' hands. "You won't need _that_. You must not kill or hurt anyone! If you're noticed, don't fight, run. Understand? We're in deep enough shit already anyway."

"I will not kill anyone." _If I can help it._ "But, it does not hurt to be prepared, _sí_? That is why you also carry a dagger, is it not?"

"Not really. We were always told that we're honest thieves, not killers. To carry a knife and rely on violence during the mission was a sign of a lo- of a rookie," he corrected himself. No need to offend his jumpy partner right before the mission… and especially not right when he was sharpening one of his blades. "If you wanted to be respected and get the higher rank in the guild, you had to do clean jobs, without anyone hurt. I carry that knife because it is special to me… it's a long story. But, I've never seen a knife like yours."

Korlys raised up the dagger so that Mario could see it clearly; the sharpened edge glittered in the moonlight. "This is called a stiletto. It is an assassin's weapon of choice; it is easy to conceal, and it can penetrate heavy leather and inflict mortal wounds without leaving much blood, because the entrance wound is so small."

"Oh, so that's the one you hide under your shirt behind your back," Mario said with a smirk, before he realized what he'd just said. _Fuck. I need to be more careful_.

"No, this is not that one," Korlys said, his voice smooth as he raised an eyebrow at the smirk. The assassin returned to his task as he continued, "Perhaps I will show that one to you later, yes?"

Mario didn't like that tone much. _I hope he won't show it to me by sticking it into my chest_. How many daggers and knives did he have, anyway? Better to change the topic. "Yeah, okay. What I meant to say was, that after we finish the job, we will return here and wait for each other… For two hours, let's say. If you come first, and I'm not back in that time, it means there was trouble. In that case, run. I'll follow as soon as I can."

"Good plan. If I am not back in two hours, you run too. _Cazzo_ , do not wait two hours. I only have one store to rob, so if I am not back before you, I probably will not be."

"Only one store, but a lot of things to take," Mario pointed out. "We don't know the insides of the stores, so you'll have to search the shelves. It can take a lot of time. Burglary is a hard job; don't underestimate it." He grinned. "Also, the things that are most displayed, on shelves at eye level, they're usually the worst shit that the merchants want to sell quickly. Look at the upper or lower shelves."

Korlys nodded. "Good point."

The assassin finished sharpening his blades, then shouldered his backpack. The moon was high overhead as the elves silently retraced their steps to the city's wall. They waited almost five minutes after the last guard had passed before scaling the stone wall. Korlys slipped into the shadows and made his way to the general store, his steps as quiet as a cat's.

oOo

The first on Mario's list was the shoemaker. The lock was nothing special; he couldn't have gotten inside faster if he'd had the key. One would think the merchants would put more effort into protecting their stores… not that it would help against someone of his skill. With a smug grin, he walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. All he could see were dark lines of shelves and the counter, but that was all he needed - in nineteen cases out of twenty, there was a - yes! His grin became even more smug as he found the candlestick on the counter. He took out the tinderbox from his pocket and lit the candle.

With a candle in hand, he started to browse the shop. It wasn't just a shoemaker, he was pleased to see - the shop was joined with a tanner and had all sort of leather stuff. Including backpacks. He chuckled under his breath as he picked one made of studded leather - black with copper buckles, nice wide shoulder straps and several smaller pockets. This merchant really knew how to care for his customers.

oOo

Korlys made it to the general store without being noticed. He pulled a lockpick and the tension wrench from an inner pocket and knelt down. Inserting the tension wrench in first, he delicately rotated the cylinder clockwise and felt it give a little. Then he rotated it counterclockwise. He grinned as the cylinder did not budge. _Clockwise it is then,_ he thought, moving the wrench back to its former position, and rotating it enough to keep tension on the lock. He carefully inserted the pick, slowly tapping the top of the cylinder to count the pins, and to find the binding pin. _Five. That is not so bad._ He went back to the pin that had been a little more difficult to push up than the others. Korlys carefully applied upward pressure and grinned smugly as he heard the tiny click of a pin being set. _I remember more than I thought._ He retested the remaining four pins. Finding the new binding pin, he delicately pushed up; it was not long before it clicked into place as neatly as the first. The smug grin on his face gave way to muttered curses at the third pin, however.

oOo

Mario left the shop with more than he came for. He found a nice pair of black boots, made really well, of a good full grain cow leather, and immediately put them on, shoving the old ones into his backpack. They were a bit too big, but comfortable. And they were a set with a pair of black fingerless gloves and a practical belt; most likely custom made to someone's order. It'd be a fucking shame to leave them behind, so he put them on as well. He was ready to leave, when he noticed bulky packages on one of the bottom shelves. Curious, he opened one and pulled the pieces out. It took him a moment to realize what it was; then his lips spread into a cheeky grin. This should make Korlys happy. He stuffed everything back into the package and put it in the backpack, together with a candle. Target one: done. Full score.

He carefully peeked through the door before he sneaked out. The streets were dark and peaceful, the citizens of the Dragon Peak sleeping soundly in their beds. What a wonderful place to live. Especially for a thief.

oOo

Korlys struggled with the third pin for a few minutes before it finally slid into place, only to realized he had pushed too far, and now the key pin was stuck at the shear line.

The assassin looked around. He did not see anyone, and had not heard footsteps. Yet. But this was taking too long already, and he only had two pins out of five set.

_Let's try this again,_ Korlys thought as he carefully allowed the cylinder to rotate back into place, dropping the pins. This lock would be simple for Mario, he knew. _I need him to teach me this as well as picking pockets._ He took a calming breath and tried again.

He had finally gotten the first three pins set, and was starting on the fourth when he heard footsteps. And they were coming his way.

oOo

On his way to the next stop, Mario wondered how things were going for the assassin. He should be halfway through by now. Hopefully he wouldn't forget to take some dried apples and apricots. They didn't weigh much… unlike that thing he took for Korlys. If the spoiled brat wanted it, he would have to carry it himself, Mario decided, heaving the backpack on his shoulder again.

The tailor put more effort into protecting his store; an average burglar would have a problem. The standard hook lockpick wasn't enough, and he had to try several before the lock opened. He stepped inside and lit the candle on the counter - no need to waste his own. He had never broken into a tailor's shop before; they'd had an agreement with the guild. No wonder - otherwise every rat in Denerim would try to steal himself new clothes. All the clothes he had ever had were from the guild's own fences, cheap and worn out.

He took out a few things from the shelves, breathing in their clean, _new_ smell, feeling the smooth fabric, and felt completely lost. What should he take? On his way here, he had been determined to take only a plain shirt and a pair of trousers, but… why couldn't he get spare clothes as well? And socks. And the vest. And a cloak, with a hood. In the flickering light of the candle, he couldn't see well, but that didn't matter. Anything would be better than his rags. The size was more or less okay and he picked dark colours, brown and dark blue… or black, he wasn't quite sure. He packed everything neatly into his backpack, feeling oddly guilty about taking so much.

But now that he had new clothes, it would be a shame not to take good care of them. He quickly scanned the shelves and finally found what he was looking for - a small sewing kit. It had all he could wish for: a thimble, straight pins, a heavy pair of scissors, a horn needle case, chalk, and some other things he couldn't even name, all packed in a leather pouch.

Satisfied, he stuffed it in his backpack and hurried out; he had spent more time here than he'd liked.

oOo

Korlys held his breath as the footsteps came closer. He did not want to remove the instruments, but even cloaked in shadows he wasn't _completely_ invisible. Someone getting close enough might spot him, and he could not take that risk.

A burly man rounded the corner, accompanied by a giggling woman hanging on his arm. They were staggering and whispering, and every few moments a burst of raucous laughter escaped them.

_Brasca._ Korlys reluctantly removed the wrench and pick, then slipped into the alley beside the shop, hugging the walls as he did so. He crouched behind some discarded crates and waited for the pair to pass by.

Long moments slipped by before the couple _finally_ made it to the general store. And stopped.

There was a slapping sound, followed by another giggle. "Yor right frisky tonight, Tommy. Woss gotten into yer?"

"Wot, then, eh, luv? Can't a man just be 'appy ter be wiv 'is favorite girl?"

"Oh, I'm yor favorite, am I?"

"O'course yer are, Jenny! S'truth! Yer know yor me favorite."

Korlys rolled his eyes. The next few minutes were filled with more of the same, punctuated by the sounds of very sloppy kisses. _If those fools do not move on in the next ten minutes, I am assassinating them, and fuck the consequences._

oOo

And finally, the apothecary. So far, everything had gone smoothly, especially considering they had never been in the town before. _Of course it went smoothly. I'm fucking awesome_. Korlys was probably done by now, and having a late snack in the cave, the lucky fucker. Well, it shouldn't take him much longer now, either.

The lock was complicated, one of those new 'extra-secure' types locksmiths were selling for a lot of money, to make the miserable life of a burglar even more so. But, there wasn't a lock that couldn't be picked. After a few minutes of careful picking, it finally clicked open. He checked the street once again, but all was quiet.

Silent as a cat, he sneaked inside and lit the candle. The small space was crammed with shelves full of fat porcelain pots and colourful vials. He ignored the pots, and scanned the shop for health potions - their bright red colour was easy to recognize even in poor light. He put them in his pack and grinned. Almost done. Now only the soap… and his nose told him it was in the box behind the counter. He jumped over the counter, and was just reaching for two of the neat square parcels of soap when he heard a funny noise behind him.

Like sniffing. And huffing.

He slowly turned around.

A huge mabari gave him a toothy, hungry smile.

_Oh fuck_.

oOo

Korlys' hands were twitching towards his daggers when the couple _finally_ continued on their way. He looked up and down the street, listening for more footsteps, but all was quiet. Taking out his tools, he started back on the lock, getting the first three pins set more easily than the last two times he had tried it. Now for the fourth. He started applying pressure to the pin, rotating the cylinder gently... there was the tiny click! Followed immediately by the realization that he had pushed too hard _again_ , and the key pin was stuck. Korlys pulled out the pick and tension wrench harder than he probably should have, standing up and swearing under his breath like a sailor.

The assassin took a deep breath and knelt down to try again. _I am giving it five more minutes. If the lock is not open by then, I am breaking the window and grabbing everything I can as fast as I can._ Relief washed through him a few minutes later as the last pin was set and the lock finally rotated open. Giving one more glance around to make sure he wasn't being observed, he entered the store and closed the door behind him.

oOo

What kind of a lunatic leaves a beast like that in a store full of porcelain pots? And without any food, judging by that hungry look. _If that thing gets me, not a bone will remain_.

"Good doggie." The beast looked more like a rabid baby bear than a doggie, but Mario wouldn't risk saying that aloud. You could never be sure how much a mabari understood.

"Look, I'll put it back." He pretended to put the soap back into the crate, while slipping them into his pack. He wouldn't fail his mission for a bag of fleas. Even if it was a big bag of fleas with a lot of sharp teeth.

The mabari wasn't fooled. It growled again and took a step forward. Mario cursed under his breath. He had nowhere to go, caught between the shelves and the counter. The only exit was behind the mabari. He judged the distance. It was a slim chance, but the only one he had. And he had to do it - now!

They jumped at the same time, the mabari hitting the place he had stood the moment he got over the counter. He sprinted for the door, arms wrapped around the still open backpack. The dog followed so closely he could feel its hot breath on his legs. He opened the door - thank the Maker they opened outward - and sprinted down the road.

The dog followed, barking at the top of his lungs - and a moment later, the windows of the two nearest houses glowed with light.

oOo

Korlys stood by the door, watching vague shapes appear out of the gloom as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was a little light coming in through the window from a nearby street lamp. Enough for him to move around without bumping into things, but not enough to make out what those things were. He needed a light source. Making out the counter area to his left, the assassin hurried behind it, looking for a lamp or candle and a tinderbox to light it with.

Finding what he was looking for, he lit the lamp. Korlys turned the flame as low as he could and hoped that no one else would pass by. He added the tinderbox to his pack and started down the aisles, mindful of how much time he had already lost.

_Food, wine, rope... and anything else that looks useful._ He followed his nose to the food first, picking up three small wheels of cheese, pausing, then throwing one more in his pack. Dried apples, currants, dates, figs, raisins, blueberries, cherries, and four loaves of hardtack soon followed. The elf searched until he found the dried meats and added as much as he could stuff in his pack, with just enough room left for rope and hopefully some decent wine. _That should last a while. At least until the next town we come across._

He grabbed some rope on the way to the wine. _Now... which ones?_ He tried getting the lamp close enough to read the labels, but most of it must have been Fereldan, because he had never heard of them. _Only one way to find the good ones._ Korlys unslung his pack and picked up the closest wine skin.

oOo

Mario turned the corner, cursing under his breath. After few seconds of useless fumbling with the buckles, he gave up on closing the pack, and just twisted the straps around its neck. For a moment he was half tempted to throw it all away; but the image of Korlys making fun of him and thieves was enough to change his mind.

The fucking beast wouldn't stop barking and following him, and more and more lights were appearing in windows. He needed to get on the roofs, but climbing up with the heavy backpack with that dog right behind was impossible. He needed something to -

There! Mario almost sobbed with relief as he saw a few barrels piled in three lines along the wall of a house. He sprinted towards them, throwing the pack on top first, then jumping up after it. The dog stopped, barking madly at the barrels.

The window at Mario's left flew open, and a fat woman leaned out. Mario pressed himself to the wall, holding his breath. But the woman didn't look his way.

"Button it! Struth! Stoopid mongrel! Oi!" Something flew out - a full chamberpot, judging by the terrible smell. The mabari yelped and jumped back. Mario sent an air kiss in the direction of the fat lady, and climbed onto the roof.

oOo

Korlys ended up trying all of them before finally settling on one, and added four of them to his pack. It took some time, but as far as he was concerned, it was worth it. _It is bad enough I have to sleep on the ground. I should not have to drink... what was that Mario called it? Ogre piss. Sí, I should not have to drink ogre piss as well._

He closed his pack and slung it over his shoulders. Now he just had to get back and he would be done. Korlys extinguished the lamp, then carefully opened the door a little and looked out. Convinced that no one was around, he slipped into the shadows, feeling very pleased with himself... and slightly tipsy as well. _Mario has probably been back at the cave for a while now._ The assassin looked around. _Maybe if I cut through some side streets I can get back to the wall faster. It will not be the same spot we climbed over, but I will make faster time once I leave the city, yes?_

Satisfied with his logic, he turned down a smaller street and headed for the wall.

oOo

Mario sat down for a moment, listening for steps or voices, but it seemed the fat lady was satisfied with chasing the mabari away and went back to sleep. Once everything was quiet, he closed the pack properly and put it on his shoulders. Covered in shadows, he raced over the rooftops. Korlys must be at the cave already.

When he reached the wall, the guards were nowhere to be seen, but he decided not to risk it. He wanted to have a full fifteen minutes to get over the wall - one chase was quite enough for tonight. It proved to be a wise decision, as they arrived a moment later. Good thing Korlys thought of finding out their routine. He had some good ideas, that guy.

Half an hour later, he finally reached the cave. "Korlys?" he called softly, looking around, half expecting Korlys to suddenly emerge from the shadows. There was no reply. "You can come out. It's just me, Mario." There still wasn't any reply.

Could it be that Korlys wasn't here yet? But what could take him so long? It had been at least an hour and a half since they parted in town; he should be here. Maybe he had been spotted and was hiding somewhere?

He frowned. They had agreed on two hours, and two hours it would be. Then… he would have to go back and search for him. He promised to do all he could to get him to safety, didn't he? It would be pathetic to let him die in the first town they came to. _Shouldn't have taken him with me_ \- _next time he stays behind and waits_. He sat near the entrance so he could see any movement nearby, and waited, feeling more guilty and anxious with every passing moment.

oOo

A few minutes later, a store display caught his eye. The shop, Flourish and Blotts, looked similar to the Wonders of Thedas shop he had seen in Denerim. Korlys crossed the street and looked into the window, the street lamp behind him giving enough light to see inside. Some of the items were magical ones... or he assumed they were. It was hard to tell a normal ring from one with a rune on it in this light. There were also books written in a strange language - maybe they were spell books? A smaller section of books caught his eye. They were about different countries in Thedas, and right next to them were maps.

_I wonder if they would have a map of Ferelden?_ That would help them immensely. Navigating by following rivers was tricky and inexact, and they would have to abandon it sooner or later anyway if they were to make it to Gwaren.

Korlys swayed slightly as he examined the lock. It seemed even simpler than the general goods store. _Cazzo, I will try. If I cannot open it in a few minutes, I will just break the glass and grab as many maps as I can. Hopefully, one will be a map of Ferelden._

He knelt down and started working on the lock, mildly puzzled when it took him two tries to insert the tension wrench, and even more surprised when he had it open in a couple of minutes. _I wonder why they would have such a simple lock on a store like this?_ Korlys opened the door and stepped inside. And was immediately frozen. _  
_

oOo

Two hours were almost over. Mario got up. He should get ready. Korlys had probably been captured and put in prison. It was unlikely they would sentence him right now - they would probably bring him to the bann or whoever ruled this shithole of a town in the morning. That gave Mario only a few hours to find the prison, sneak inside, pick the lock on the cell and get the fool out. Piece of cake. A very fucking big piece of cake. It was more likely he'd choke on it.

Well, it was useless to whine about it now. He opened the pack and took out the healing potions - if the guards here were like those in Denerim, Korlys would need at least two. He stuck them behind his belt, then went outside to find some safe place for his pack. This would be difficult enough without hauling it on his back, but he didn't want to risk a random drunk getting into the cave while they were gone and taking it away.

oOo

Korlys' lungs burned as he was forced to take shallow breaths. He reminded himself of his training, and ignored the physical pain while he cleared his mind so he could think logically.

_I do not know how long this spell lasts, but it does not seem to be fatal. Which means it is designed to hold me until someone comes along. How do I get out of it sooner?_ He summoned the memory of his training with Carlo, his _allenatore_. Combating magic was all a matter of willpower, Carlo had said. To resist a spell, his will had to be stronger than the will of the mage who had cast it. The only way to melt ice was to use heat; he had to raise the temperature of his body. Korlys' mind stilled further as he began to picture himself engulfed in an inferno.

Tongues of flame crawl up his body and devour his clothing hungrily... his hair dances around his face like a corona as the updraft of heated air tosses it about, sending up sparks as his hair starts to burn... his skin tightens until it splits from the heat, then turns black and starts to smoke... his lungs are seared as he tries to breathe the superheated air... his nostrils are filled with the sickly-sweet smell of burning flesh... his senses are overwhelmed by the sizzling sound of flesh and hair being used for kindling... he opens his mouth to scream...

**...** and instead takes a deep breath as the ice melts off of him. Korlys was not sure how long that had taken, but he had a feeling that time was very short, now. _I am not leaving without those maps,_ _though_.

He made his way to the display area as quickly as possible, which was not very quick at all since he had just been frozen, and grabbed a handful of maps from a nearby shelf, then shoved them into his waistband. Every step hurt as Korlys made his way to the wall, waited for the guard to pass by, then climbed back over.

oOo

Mario looked at the results of his work and frowned. It was far from perfect - he couldn't dig the hole big enough with a knife, and the cover would need more branches and leaves to look like a bush. But it would have to be enough. He could only hope that darkness would hide it from the eyes of random travelers… and that they'd _both_ be back before the treacherous daylight.

He put on his new cloak, in case the guards had taken away Korlys' clothes. Breaking out of prison with a naked guy was not an experience he cared for.

And that was all. There was nothing else he could do. He covered himself in shadows again and set out down the path to the wall. But he had only gone a few yards when he heard soft footsteps. With a silent curse, he stepped off the path and pulled out his knife. If whoever it was wanted to enter the cave, he might have to kill him.

The steps passed by him, and he didn't see anyone. Not a drunk or a guard, then. He hesitated. He couldn't be sure it was the assassin. If it was, and he approached him from behind without announcing himself, the jumpy fool might stab him with those fancy daggers first and check who it was later. But if it wasn't… they would probably kill him, too. With that encouraging thought, he took a step forward, ready to bolt away at any second.

"Korlys?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to our wonderful betas, Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T, for their help and encouragement.
> 
> allenatore - trainer
> 
> 'Flourish and Blotts' is a bookstore in Diagon's Alley in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Raking a lock - inserting the pick all the way to the back of the keyhole without applying torque to the cylinder, then quickly pulling the pick out, raking it upward against the pins while simultaneously applying light torque with the tension wrench. Theoretically, you could pick a lock just by raking it once or twice, but generally raking will only set some of the pins, and you will need to individually set the remaining pins. www dot wikihow dot com/Pick-a-Lock


	5. On Thin Ice

There was a brief silence, and Mario's fingers tightened around the hilt of his knife. He took a fighting stance, ready to stab whoever it was, when the assassin stepped out of the shadows.

" _Sí_ , it is just me," Korlys said.

With a shaky laugh, Mario sheathed the knife and showed himself. "I almost stabbed you. We need to agree on a sign," he grumbled. "Where the fuck were you for so long?"

"There were... complications. But, we should get back to the cave first. I need to sit down," he said, the pain evident in his voice. In truth, all he wanted to do was to curl up into a ball. Frozen skin was very painful when it thawed, and practically all of his skin had been frozen. His clothes were soaking wet and cold as well, and he needed to get into dry ones as soon as possible.

_Complications_. Yeah, that much was obvious. "Go change your clothes. And drink a healing potion. I got some more, so no worries," Mario said softly, when they had reached the cave. He turned away to give the other man some privacy. "You were chased and fell into the river?" It wasn't really a question - where else could he get wet? But he couldn't imagine how it happened. The route he planned was nowhere near the river.

It was almost unheard of for Korlys to use health potions, but he drank this one without protest. The ex-Crow was used to toughing it out, and not wasting supplies on himself unless it was absolutely necessary. He quickly donned some dry clothes and spread the wet ones out to dry, then sat down near the entrance and leaned back against the cave wall, hugging his knees to his chest. "No, I did not fall into the river," he said miserably.

What could have happened? Mario carefully observed the assassin. Even if he _had_ fallen into the river, the night was warm and dry. So why was he shivering? Mario sighed inwardly. The assassin had done something stupid, that much was obvious. But, he was a beginner; he couldn't be fully blamed. Or it could at least wait until he was a bit better. Arguing with him now would be like kicking a kitty.

"If you still have that Maker-awful stuff you drink, you should have some. And put this on," he said, handing his cloak to the assassin. "I better go get my backpack and change as well. No point in dragging these rags with me. Be right back, okay?"

" _Grazie,_ Mario," he said gratefully. He took the cloak and wrapped it around himself, then pulled his pack closer so that he could see by the moonlight - he didn't dare use a candle. Korlys dug the brandy out of his pack and took a swallow. As the warmth spread through him, he took a deep breath, trying to marshal his thoughts while he waited for Mario to return.

"Okay," the thief said a bit breathlessly as he put his backpack down and sat next to Korlys. "Now we can talk. So how did it go?"

"Well, I got to the general store without any problems, at least." He took another sip, trying to think of a way to word this that would not make him look like an idiot.

"Good job." Praise always worked better than scolding; he had learned that from Jasper. Suppressing a yawn, Mario leaned against the wall and stretched his legs. "Was it difficult? Did you get everything we wanted?"

"I have to admit, the lock was really difficult for me, though I am sure you could have opened it with no problem. I think I will need you to train me in that as well as pickpocketing." He took another sip of brandy. "I had finally gotten three out of the five pins set when two drunken fools came wandering down the road, and I had to pull the tools out and hide in an alley. By the time they finally moved off, I was seriously considering assassinating them."

The hair on Mario's neck stood up. If Korlys killed anyone, they were in deep shit. "Yeah, that's always annoying… but it's good you resisted," he said with a grin, though it was slightly forced.

The assassin chuckled. "The fools shoved off just in time, believe me. But it put me seriously behind. I finally got into the store though, and I got everything we wanted," he said proudly. "Look and see."

"Well, I say we both deserve a snack," Mario said as he pulled Korlys' pack to himself and began to pull out the food. "Wow, you got a lot. That should last for a week. And you got dried apples!" His smile became a lot warmer at the sight of the package. Resisting the urge to open it right away, he continued to rummage through the pack. "And wine… let's hope it doesn't taste like that ogre piss from before."

It was obvious Mario was genuinely happy about the apples, and Korlys grinned with pleasure. His master had rarely praised him for anything; it felt good to know the thief thought he had done well. "Oh no, this is the good stuff. The best they had!" he boasted.

"It is? How do you know that?" Mario asked innocently; he was sure they were getting to the interesting part now.

The assassin's smile faltered as he realized his mistake too late. "Well... none of the labels looked familiar to me, so there was no way to know which ones were the good ones." Korlys' lowered his voice for the next bit. "So I had to taste them." He quickly continued, his voice a little louder now, "Try it and see." Korlys plastered a false grin to his face. He knew damn well Mario was not going to gloss over this, but that did not mean he couldn't hold on to a tiny bit of hope.

"In a while," the thief said, trying to keep his voice neutral. _I have a feeling I'll need it_. "So, you tried the wine. A lot of brands?"

"Oh no," Korlys hurriedly broke in. "Not a lot. And I only took a sip from each type, of course."

"So you got us the best wine. Awesome," Mario said dryly. _Spoiled brat_. "And then? All this couldn't take you more than an hour, right? What happened? Were you noticed?"

"I do not know," he said doubtfully. "It seemed like more than an hour since I started trying to pick the lock. Most of the time was wasted waiting for those two fools to shove off. And I think it took me a good twenty minutes altogether just to get the door unlocked."

"Yeah, things like that happen, even to the best," Mario said soothingly. "You can't always plan everything. What I don't get is how you got all wet."

"Oh, that. _Sí_ , well, I got out fine, but I knew I was way behind. You had probably finished all three stores by that time, yes?"

"No, I had a little adventure of my own," he said with a grin. "But I asked first. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

The Antivan took another swallow of brandy, but that delaying tactic would have to be abandoned. It wasn't working, and the alcohol was going to his head. Not surprising, considering it had been a while since he had eaten. "Anyway, I thought you would have been done by now, and I did not want to be late, so I took a shortcut."

"What do you mean, a shortcut?" Mario snapped, irritated. "I planned the shortest route for you." He finally found the bread and took it out. "Here, eat something. That stuff you drink is strong; you shouldn't drink it on an empty stomach." He took some bread as well, and was starting to nibble at it when he noticed rolls of paper tucked in the side pocket of Korlys' pack. And he was quite sure there weren't any rolls stuck there before. Curious, he took one out and unrolled it; it was a map. "Where did you get this?" he asked. "They don't have this stuff at a general store."

Korlys accepted the bread gratefully. He put away the brandy and pulled out his water skin instead. "I found those in a shop on the way back. I am hoping there is a map of Ferelden in there. I just grabbed what I could. I did not have time to look at them."

_This must be a bad joke_. The thief closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay… let me summarize this. First, you tested the wine. In the middle of a job. Then, you changed the route I planned, looking for a shortcut…" _He was probably drunk. That would explain that_. "And then you broke into a shop that we _didn't scout_. And got into trouble." He glared at Korlys. "What kind of shop was it? What happened there? Did someone see you? Speak, for fuck's sake!"

The ex-Crow frowned. "Well, we need a map, no?" he said stubbornly. "We cannot follow the river forever if we want to get to Gwaren."

"Then you should've told me," Mario cut in. "And I would have checked the shops - oh fuck." _The maps_. Maps weren't sold in normal shops. "Tell me you didn't break into a magic shop," he pleaded.

" _Sí_ ," Korlys said, resigned to his fate. "They were in a magic shop. I triggered a freeze spell when I walked through the door." There. At least he had gotten it over with.

Mario buried his face in his hands. "You said you _weren't_ stupid," he said accusingly. "You don't break into a magic shop without days of planning, stuff that makes you resistant to spells, and, most importantly, a strong guild that can protect you from angry mages. Even then it's a job only for the best, for our masters." He shook his head and got up. "I should've done it myself. It's my fault, letting a beginner do a job like this. Come on. Get ready. We need to move out now. I've heard mages know when their traps go off; I don't wanna sit here and wait to be turned into a frog."

Korlys stared at the ground in front of him during Mario's rant. He would not hang his head, but he was miserable just the same. What could he say to that? Mario was right, of course. Truthfully, he would have preferred to stay and rest, but he had caused enough trouble already. And they needed to get as far away from here as possible while the moon was still up. The assassin got up silently and started to repack his bag. He would just have to hold on to the wet clothes for now.

Determinedly ignoring the assassin, Mario picked up his backpack, cursing at its weight. He put it back down, pulled out the bulky package, and marched up to Korlys. "Here," he grumbled, handing it to him. "You can at least carry it for yourself."

"What is this?" Korlys took the package and looked it over. "A tent?" He smiled in spite of his misery. At least they would be a little more comfortable when they _did_ get to rest. " _Grazie_ , Mario." He tied the tent to the top of his pack, then took off Mario's cloak and handed it back to him before shrugging his pack on. When they got a chance, they would have to redistribute the supplies more evenly, but for now they had to put as much distance between them and this fiasco as they could.

oOo

They walked in silence, both of them too exhausted to talk. The night was almost over when Mario slowed down and looked at Korlys. If the assassin had argued with him, back at the cave, if he had started acting all superior during the way, he would have left him, the promise be damned. But, the guy followed without a word of protest, and kept the pace despite his injury. His face was ashen now and he was barely standing on his feet; a bit longer, and he'd collapse.

At the first clearing, Mario stopped and put down his pack. "We should stop and have a rest," he suggested in a warmer voice. "Sit down. I'll put up the tent." _Or at least try to put it up_. He unpacked all the parts, trying to figure out what to do.

Korlys dropped his pack gratefully and hung his wet clothes and cloak on some branches to dry. They were surrounded by trees, and his clothes were dark neutral colors, so they would not stand out too badly. Still, he made sure the branches were low, just in case. The assassin was exhausted, and still in some pain despite the healing potion. But, he had been on his feet this long. A little longer would not kill him. He had no clue how to put up a tent, but it was obvious his companion didn't either. He came over to where Mario was unpacking the tent and squatted down. "Here, let me help."

At first he wanted to refuse, but the simple truth was that the sooner it was done, the sooner they could rest, and that mattered more than pride right now. "I'm sure it would be a piece of cake if I had more light," he said smugly as he moved to make room for Korlys. "I never put one up, but I've seen tents before; some people lived in them right after the Blight. So, you know how to do it?"

"No, not really," Korlys said with a chuckle. "I just thought it would be faster if we both worked on it together. I assume we need to stake it on all four corners and prop up the top by a support near the door flap, and another near the back, with something connecting them at the top to keep it stable. Is that what the tents you saw looked like?"

"Yeah… I think. And these," he pointed to the wooden stakes, "I know they should be hammered in the corners, to keep it in place if the wind starts blowing."

" _Va bene_ , let us start by laying out the canvas, and everything that was in the package." Each corner of the tent had a hole that the short lengths of rope supplied would obviously be tied to, and the other end would be tied to the stakes. They just needed something to drive the stakes into the ground with. Korlys looked around. "What do we have that we can use as a hammer?" The ground was still somewhat soft from the earlier rains, but they still couldn't drive the stakes in by hand.

"We can try using the pommel of a dagger," Mario suggested. "The ground is not so hard here, it could work." He pulled out his knife and slammed it over the stake. It went in almost halfway. "Well, let's hope there won't be strong wind today," he said with a chuckle.

It took them a while to get the tent up and get settled inside, and by the time Korlys sat down, he felt famished. "How long do you think we can stop before moving on, Mario?" The assassin would be able to rouse himself whenever necessary; it was a skill he learned as a Crow. He just needed to know when.

"I hoped you'd tell me that. We caused too much commotion. I don't think mages would follow us this far, but I bet the whole town will gossip about last night for days." Mario chuckled, then became serious again. "You think the Crows in Dragon's Peak know we were there?"

"Probably. I doubt too many local thieves would have stolen a backpack, a tent, and plenty of dried food," Korlys said, an amused smile on his face. "And speaking of food..." He opened up his pack and pulled out the first package he came to, which turned out to be bread. "Hungry?" he asked, passing over some bread without waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, but I'm too tired to chew," the thief said with a grin. "I was afraid you'd say that. Do you think we have time to rest properly, or should we run as far as we can?"

The Antivan rubbed his eyes. It was so damn hard to think, as exhausted as they both were. "I think we can spare about three hours or so. We need sleep. We cannot make good decisions when we are this tired, and we will travel faster when we are fresh anyway, _sí_?" He bit into the bread, then realized he was too tired to eat as well, and stuffed it back into his pack.

"Three hours?" Mario groaned. "Not a moment to waste, then. Good night… or morning… or whatever…" He was fast asleep almost before he finished.

Korlys lay back and put his hands behind his head. _Three hours, then we move on._

oOo

Three hours later the assassin opened his eyes, not nearly as rested as he'd hoped he would be. He looked over at his companion, who was still sleeping. As much as he did not want to wake Mario, they really needed to put more distance between themselves and Dragon's Peak.

"Mario," he said, tapping the other elf on the shoulder. "Time to wake up; we need to get moving."

"I suppose it wouldn't work if I asked for five more minutes?" he muttered and sat up. "Maker, did we really sleep? It feels like we just laid down."

Korlys snorted. "I know what you mean." He took a good look at Mario, now that it was daylight. "Hey, nice shirt," he said, a big grin spreading across his face. "Purple is your color."

"Purple?" What the fuck was Korlys talking about? He wasn't colorblind, was he? "What do you mean, it's-" _dark blue_ , he wanted to say, but then he glanced at his sleeve. "Purple!" He jumped to his feet, almost pulling the tent down in the process. "Fuck!"

The assassin threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Come on, it is not so bad! At least it is not pink, yes?" At that, he fell back laughing. After the stress of the last couple of weeks, it was a relief to laugh, even if it _was_ a bit crazed.

The thief glared at Korlys, but couldn't help laughing as well. "Yeah, I guess it could be worse, pink or - or…" The other one _was_ brown, right? He grabbed his pack and pulled things out, throwing them unceremoniously on the ground, until he found the other shirt. And moaned in despair. "Red."

Korlys sat back up and struggled to keep a straight face. "It is maroon. I like it. Goes well with your eyes." That was all he could manage before he started laughing again; the look of dismay on Mario's face was just too funny.

"Glad I amuse you so much," the thief muttered, the grin belying his angry tone. Whatever. He wouldn't waste two good shirts just because of the colour. "Maybe it'll wash off in time," he said hopefully, as he folded his things back into his pack. At least the trousers and shoes were really black.

The Antivan grabbed his waterskin and drained half of it. "We probably have time to eat, then we need to go. I guess we need to decide where we are headed next before we do that, though. I hope there is a map of Ferelden in the pile I grabbed last night," the elf said. "I will check." He pulled out the pile and set it between them.

"Um, I…" Mario writhed a little, glaring at the rolls. "I can't read," he admitted, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

" _Va bene_ ," Korlys said smoothly, not missing a beat. No point embarrassing Mario further by commenting on it. "I will see." He sorted through the maps. "Orlais... Antiva..." That one he tossed aside, snorting and rolling his eyes. "I will not need that one. Ah, here it is. Ferelden."

Korlys took the map and carefully spread it out. "Now, we are here," he said, pointing out Dragon's Peak on the map. "Here is Denerim, and over here is South Reach." He traced a path down to Gwaren. "If we want to reach Gwaren, we will have to turn and go this way, through the forests." The elf's eyebrows furrowed. "Hmm... there are not any rivers there big enough to include on a map. No cities either. But, if we make it to South Reach and turn directly east, we can hit this river here, and follow it south to the Brecilian Passage, whatever that is. Still no settlements, though."

Mario stared at the map, trying to make sense of the brown and green areas. The rivers were easy enough to recognize, blue lines… and white lines he guessed were roads. But where did Korlys see forests? He knew there were forests from here to Gwaren, but he'd never guess from this paper. "There might be some villages there," he said, vaguely pointing at the green area between places Korlys pointed out. "The villages near Denerim are not on the map, either. But, we should probably get some supplies in South Reach. Can you tell from this how far it is? Will what we have now be enough? And do you think the Crows will follow us all the way there?"

"I can estimate, based on how long it took us to get here." He studied the map for a moment, then looked up. "Maybe nine or ten days, if we make the same time we did getting to Dragon's Peak, and nothing comes up to slow us down. We should have enough food to make it to South Reach if we ration carefully. As for the Crows, _sí_ , they will follow me anywhere. As I said, they will not stop until I am dead... Or sent back to my master so that he can kill me himself."

It was difficult to decide which course of action would most likely result in their survival. "I think South Reach is our best choice," Korlys finally said, after he had thought for a while. "We cannot turn south yet and start traveling towards the Brecilian Passage. Not without any idea of when we could resupply. You are right, there probably _are_ settlements between here and Gwaren. But, it will be tricky to figure out how long our supplies will last, since we will not know when we will be able to get more. Of course, that will be a problem no matter when we turn south, yes?" Korlys shrugged and turned to look at Mario again. "What do you think? South Reach?"

Travelling through villages and towns would be easier - they could get supplies whenever they needed it - but Mario had to agree that forests were safer. "Yeah. But, you said the Crows have horses. If they were in Dragon's Peak, it's quite possible they will be waiting for us in South Reach, to set a trap for us." He shrugged. "That's what I'd do. Why hunt us down through the forest like rabbits, when we need to come to them anyway? That's what worries me."

"That will be a problem as long as I am in Ferelden. We will just have to assume a trap is waiting for us, at least in any decent-sized city. Well, that and figure out how to get resupplied without getting caught," he added with a chuckle. The assassin felt much better now that they had a plan.

"Oh, that one's easy. You'll stay behind and… cook. For example." Mario laughed.

"What?" Korlys frowned. "You are not leaving me behind. You will stumble right into a trap without me. I am the one who knows how the Crows operate, not you."

"Why? You think they'll set up a trap in a grocery store?" The thief smirked. He took out his coin purse and tied it on his belt. "Okay. If you manage to steal it from me before we reach South Reach, then we can talk about it again," he said. "Now we should split up the supplies and pack the tent."

Korlys scowled. "It is not the same, Mario. Crows are assassins. If you want to compare this to you stealing my daggers, you should say, 'If you manage to assassinate me before we get to South Reach, we can talk about it again'." Then he grinned. "In which case, there would not be anything left to talk about, yes?"

"Didn't we agree there won't be any more death-"

"Tch," Korlys interrupted. "That was not a death threat; I was merely pointing out a flaw in your logic."

"Flaw in my logic? In _my_ logic? Might I remind you it wasn't me who got drunk during the job, and changed the route?"

"That does not mean I am _never_ logical!" Korlys looked away. "I just had a lapse in judgement."

"I didn't say you're _never_ logical." Mario rolled his eyes. "Let's not argue again. I still think it'd be safer if only I broke into shops. You're not experienced enough. As a burglar and thief, I mean," he decided to add before the assassin got offended again. "Though I am impressed you managed to do the magic shop. How did you escape from their trap?"

"It is because I am so hot," he said, turning back to Mario to give him a wink and a grin. "I thought that would be obvious." The thief was not the only one who could be hard to distract, however. "I should still be around, at least to be a lookout. I am not going to be left behind like an Antivan fishwife, and I will not let you take all the risks, either."

"Hot?" Mario burst into laughter. "You didn't look so hot when you came back. More like a chilly kitty," he teased. "And don't worry, I don't think anyone could confuse you with a _fishwife_. Or any wife. It's… nice… that you don't want me to take risks, but I've been taking them since I was ten. I'll be fine."

"I did not say I do not want you to take risks; I said I would not let you take them alone." Korlys reached over and pulled out some dried fruit from his pack. "We should eat, then split up the supplies and get on our way."

"Yeah, let's eat. Seems when we eat and sleep are the only times we don't argue." Mario smirked. Korlys wasn't that bad, really, he thought, as he split the food into daily rations. A bit strange, but okay.

His pack was quite a bit heavier after the food was split, and the thief felt a pang of guilt when he realized he had made Korlys drag all this on his own - _and_ the tent. "I'll take the tent this time," he decided. "You'll be practicing finger work; you'll need to focus," he offered as an explanation. No need to let the guy realize the real reason. He sighed as he pulled on his pack. "Let's go," he grumbled.

oOo

They had been walking for an hour before Korlys remembered that Mario had mentioned he had also had some difficulty last night. The assassin smiled. Maybe it would be something that would make him feel better about what _he_ had done. "You said you had some trouble last night, yes? What happened?"

"Oh, that. It wasn't really trouble… only the apothecary left his pet in the store, and forgot to feed him first."

"His pet? You mean he had a watch dog?"

"I wouldn't call it a _dog_. Dogs are about knee-high, fluffy and friendly. This beast was the size of a calf - similar build, too, now that I think of it - and had a lot of fucking sharp teeth." Mario shuddered at the memory. "And it was hungry."

Korlys laughed. "How did you manage to get away from him, then?"

"It chased me across three streets, stupid mongrel. I couldn't climb up on the roof because it came huffing at my back before I could close the pack. Almost chomped off my ass, it did. But then a lovely well-rounded lady saved me. Flung a full chamberpot right on the beast's head. Now his master can spend the morning washing it. That will teach him to leave it all alone in the store."

Even if it was not Mario's mistake, it was still funny, and it cheered Korlys up. "Marvelous! A pilfered store _and_ a dirty dog."

"Well, he can only blame himself for the second part," Mario snapped haughtily. "Maker, how I _hate_ mabari. They're not good even roasted. Too chewy."

_Too chewy? Is that a joke, or is he serious?_ Not being able to tell, the assassin stayed silent.

Mario glanced at Korlys. "What? Ah, I see… never had to eat a dog, did you. What about a cat? A rat? Pigeons?" He shrugged. "It takes time to become good enough at stealing to live off it, you know," he said lightly, though he turned away. "I told you. A few weeks on the streets, and eating _your fill_ is not really a worry. Eating at least a few times a week is a bigger priority. Whatever it is."

Korlys glanced at his companion. "So, how did you become a thief? Were you an orphan, or did you have a family at one time?"

"I still have family… my little brother, Cory," Mario replied fondly. "Our parents are dead; he lives with Mum's cousin now. He's not on the streets, thank the Maker."

"Oh, that is good." It dawned on Korlys that family was not a subject he really wanted to pursue; it might lead to Mario asking _him_ questions. He had just been hoping to steer the conversation away from eating pets, anyway, so he searched for another topic.

"So, what did you mean when you said I would be practicing my fingering?" The only explanation Korlys could think of was a naughty one involving a woman, and he doubted that was what Mario had in mind.

"Fingering? I'm sure I never mentioned _that_." Mario chuckled. "I meant you were going to train to make your hands and fingers faster than the eye. Sleight of hand, it is called. It's what street magicians use for their tricks… and thieves to pick your pockets. Watch."

He showed Korlys his empty hands, then took a coin out of his purse, holding it between the thumb and index finger of his right hand. "See this coin? I'll make it disappear." He covered it with his left hand and closed his eyes as if he were focusing on the trick.

"Gone," he said dramatically, wiping first his right hand, then his left. He showed his empty palms to Korlys, then turned his hands upside down. "Now tell me. Did you see when I put the coin away? And where do you think it is?"

"I do not know. Maybe up your sleeve?"

"Good guess, but no. Watch again; I'll show you how it's done." Mario rubbed his hands, "discovering" the coin again. "I said it was 'gone', and that's what you believed. At that time, it was still there, in my palm under my thumb," he began, demonstrating each move again. "I hid it when I swiped my hands - like this." He pushed the coin between the base of his thumb and bone of his wrist. "You saw how my thumb hid it from view? But it must be exactly this spot, or it would fall when I turned my hands." He grinned. "Silly, isn't it. You'd expect people to notice it there, right? But they don't. Guess why?"

"Because people see what they expect to see?"

"Exactly. It takes practice to hold a coin at that spot. Most people don't have this practice and don't expect the coin there. Of course, you don't let them see it - you make them look at the place they expect it - your fingers and palms. It was the same when I took your daggers. I made you focus on my leg. And because you thought I was hurt, you expected me to lean on you, and wrap my arm around you, so it was easy to hide my movements," he explained. "Of course, you need both things - distraction _and_ skill. If you're slow and clumsy, no amount of distraction will help you. We'll work on the skill first. That means exercises to make your hands and fingers strong, fast and flexible."

Korlys quirked an eyebrow, then unsheathed one of his daggers, twirled it on his fingers, and deftly resheathed it, all while keeping his eyes on Mario. "I think I am already strong and fast. And I am _definitely_ flexible," he purred, waggling his eyebrows.

_Fuck, he's awesome_. Not that he would ever say it aloud. "Good enough," he said nonchalantly. No need to make the assassin even more smug. "So you think you're ready to try to steal my purse?" He pointed to his belt. "Let's say I'm a clueless peasant who came to town for a fair, and never heard of thieves before, and you're a thief-in-training. Meaning, I'll have my guard down. But I'm not totally dumb. If you're slow about it, I'll notice it and catch you."

"So, if I were a thief-in-training, this would be my first lesson, yes? And will you truly act like a clueless peasant?" Korlys asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah. It's how the training usually starts, by pretending it's a game. Though you're a bit overgrown for a thief-in-training. They're usually this tall," he said, putting his hand waist high. "I'll try to be as clueless as I can," he promised, chuckling.

Korlys grinned. " _Va bene_ , let us walk along again like we were doing, and at some point I will try to take your purse."

They continued their trek through the forest. The day was still cool, and the sunlight filtered through the trees to leave broad patches of shade. They could hear the river as it ran not far away. _What can I do? Maybe a distraction? It would not work on Mario, but he said he would act clueless._ But _what_ distraction?

The ex-Crow slowed slightly so that he was walking a little behind Mario, humming to himself. As soon as he found a dip in the ground, he stumbled against the other elf, grabbing on to him to keep from falling.

" _Mi dispiace._ That was so clumsy of me." He started brushing Mario off, sliding a hand alongside Mario's belt as he did so. "Are you all right?"

"Yo're mighty kind, ser, but thar's no need fo' thet, I'm okay," Mario said in the thick accent of Bannorn peasants. He couldn't help grinning. A bit too obvious, and a bit too slow, but not bad for the first time, not bad at all. "Nice try," he said with a nod. "The moment of surprise was good, but you need to untie the purse before the target realizes what's happening and starts shouting for the guards. You need to practice untying it with one hand, as fast as possible."

Korlys laughed at Mario's fake accent. " _Sí._ Should I practice untying your purse as we walk along?"

"Yes. I won't try to stop you in any way, but I want you to focus on how you're doing it, and to count every time how long it takes you. And try to think about what you learned about pickpocketing to keep thieves away from your coin. Okay?" Mario took his purse back and tied it back to his belt, grinning at the look on the assassin's face. He was nothing if not determined and persistent.

By the afternoon, there was already some progress. Nothing dramatic, but if Korlys continued like this for a few days, he could be ready for a test in a village, if they came across one. Not a pickpocketing test yet, perhaps, but he should be able to steal a few things at the market. _By the time we reach Gwaren, I'll turn him into a decent enough thief to survive._ Engrossed in plans of exercises and tests he should give Korlys, he barely paid attention to where they were going, following the assassin's lead.

oOo

By the time they decided to stop, they were both starving and almost falling asleep on their feet. Mario dropped his backpack with a happy sigh and stretched his back. For the last hour, all he could think about was dinner. A feast, really, with plenty of food and wine - the best one in weeks. He smirked at the image of the assassin opening all the different brands to taste them. How the other Lizards would laugh at that! If only they had a pack of cards, they could enjoy themselves like banns. They even had a tent, and could have a comfortable, and hopefully _long_ sleep.

They found a good place to pitch their tent, not too far from the river, but hidden from view by trees. The elves had just started clearing the ground, moving away the brush, rocks and twigs, when they smelled smoke. Someone was camping nearby.

The ex-Crow quietly unsheathed his daggers. He turned to Mario. "Stay here while I go check it out."

"No fucking way," the thief snapped. Who could say someone wasn't nearby? What if they showed up while Korlys was gone? They'd slaughter him like a lamb. Or worse. No, no. He would not move away from the assassin. "I'm not gonna let you take all the risks alone," he said, forcing an arrogant grin.

"Mario, you do not even have any armour. If they are Crows, you will die," he said firmly. "I am only going to scout ahead and find out who they are and how many there are, then I will return to you, yes? Just stay here for now."

That was also true… Mario bit his lip. "If they're Crows, I'll die anyway. But okay. I'll stay here. If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm coming after you. Understand?"

Korlys grinned. " _S_ _í_ _,_ Mario," he said, guessing the reason his companion did not want to be left behind. He slipped into the shadows and made his way towards the source of the smell as silently as a cat on the prowl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, go to Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T, for their guidance, encouragement, and support. This story is so much better because of you two lovely ladies!


	6. The Law of the Jungle

It was not long before Korlys spotted the glow from a campfire. He got near enough to hear voices, then crouched down. All the voices were male, and none of them had an Antivan accent. The assassin crept closer, using the trees for cover, until he could see the campsite. Three men were bustling about, setting up a makeshift camp. All wore cheap leather armour and were armed to the teeth, the tallest one carrying a war axe. Bandits, then. _Not so bad. I could probably take care of them myself._ But he had promised Mario, so he silently turned and made his way back to the other elf.

oOo

How long was it already? Two minutes? Three? Mario leaned against a tree, trying to stay calm and focused. How could the Crows find them here? If they were this good, it would be - _someone's coming_. Korlys? No, it didn't sound like it. This was someone bigger and much clumsier than the assassin. With a silent curse, he wrapped himself in shadows and pulled out his knife.

But the guy that appeared seemed more like a common dirty thug than the guys he saw in Denerim. Not a Crow, then? Only a bandit… Mario relaxed - for about five seconds. Then the stupid brute crouched near their packs and started to check their things. "Whut does we haf har?" Mario heard him mutter. The man looked around, but when he didn't see anyone, he started to fold the tent. "This be useful, ah reckon." The bandit started to shove the tent back into the pack, unaware of his impending death.

The young thief felt his blood boiling in him. _Yeah, I reckon it too, you fucking idiot. That's why I worked so hard yesterday to steal it for us._ No way he'd let the man walk away with it. He sneaked behind the man, holding his breath, and gripped the knife tighter. Where should he stab? Didn't matter, he decided after a brief moment of hesitation. Even if he survived, he would be injured, right? Easy to finish off. With that, he thrust his knife deep into the bandit's broad back. That made the fucker drop their things, all right.

It also made him shriek as if someone was killing him.

oOo

Korlys arrived just in time to watch Mario sinking his blade into a man's back. _What the fuck is he doing?_

As the bandit turned around to attack Mario, Korlys stepped behind him, grabbed a hunk of the man's hair in one hand, and in a single, smooth motion, pulled his head back and neatly slit his throat. The resulting gush of arterial blood wasn't quite as neat, however. It largely missed Korlys. Mario was not so lucky.

The Antivan did not bat an eye as he bent down, put a boot on the dying man's back, and pulled out Mario's knife. "I believe this is yours," Korlys said dryly as he handed the knife back. "If you are going to assassinate someone, slit their throat so they cannot scream."

They could already hear the other bandits heading their way and cursing loudly. Korlys glanced in that direction, then turned to Mario. "There are three of them, and they are all wearing cheap leather armour. Stay in the shadows. _If_ you see a chance to strike an exposed part of the body, do so. Otherwise, stay hidden," he instructed, his tone clearly that of a man used to being obeyed. "Understood?"

The young thief stared at Korlys with wide eyes. _Maker's cock._ He had already seen Korlys fight, in Denerim, but this was something else. How he cut that man's throat, without so much as blinking… He nodded obediently, without a word of protest, and moved away from Korlys so he wouldn't be in his way when the fight started.

The bandits stormed into the clearing, weapons drawn, determined to cut off a few limbs and heads, but the sight that welcomed them gave them pause - their friend, sprawled dead in the bloodied leaves, packs full of loot scattered around him, but no one to kill for it. Mario would have chuckled at their stupid expressions, if their packs weren't too near the pool of blood that threatened to leak into their food and clothes. He frowned, trying to think of a way to drag them away without being noticed.

Korlys quietly waited long enough to be satisfied that no other bandits were coming. Then he slowly and deliberately stepped on a twig, then another one, making it clear it was footsteps they were hearing, and right in the clearing they were standing in. Peasants were easy to scare, always quick to believe the most ridiculous ghost stories and other such nonsense. The assassin smiled to himself as it had exactly the effect he expected.

The bandits clumped closer together, looking around. "Who's thar?" the tallest bandit, who appeared to their leader, called. "Show yo'seff, coward!"

_He really has great ideas_. Mario smiled and tiptoed to the packs. Instead of lifting them, he pulled on them clumsily, as if a big beast were dragging them away, deliberately making as much noise as he could.

"Ju see thet? It moved!" another bandit whispered in a quavering voice.

The boss glared at him. "Show yo'seff!" he called again, but he sounded less certain than before.

"But whut eff'n it's a spook?" the third, a man so thin his Adam's apple was clearly visible from the other side of the clearing, whispered.

_Good job, Mario,_ Korlys thought. He went back to his usual quiet tread, and sneaked up behind the one in the rear, slitting this bandit's throat exactly as he had the first one. _Now_ they could see him, but Korlys counted on their surprise at seeing someone appear out of thin air to give him enough time to stab another bandit. The assassin maneuvered behind the beanpole to backstab him, but the man managed to step aside and avoid the assassin's blows.

As Korlys recovered, cursing at the near-miss, he saw Mario drop their packs and unsheathe his knife. He did not have time to see who the thief would target, however, as the bandit leader spun on his heel to attack.

"Blasted knife-ear!" he roared, swinging his axe, obviously determined to save face in front of his men by cutting off Korlys' head.

The ex-Crow ducked, easily avoiding the blow. His attacker was tall, but as slow physically as he was mentally. Before he could recover from the swing, the assassin lunged, sinking his daggers into the man's rib cage, the blades slicing through the cheap leather effortlessly. In his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of Mario sinking his knife into the last bandit's back, his face twisted in rage.

The young thief's face turned ashen, however, as he watched the men bleed out. Korlys knew there was nothing else to be done - the men were as good as dead, and stabbing them again would not speed up the process - but it was obvious Mario had never experienced anything like it.

When it was all over, Korlys knelt, wiped his blades off on the grass, and resheathed them. He would have to clean them carefully later. He started to loot the fallen bandit's body. "Help me search the bodies for anything valuable, then we will check the campsite," he said to Mario. "We will have a hot dinner waiting for us there, courtesy of these gentlemen." Korlys chuckled, his mouth already watering at the thought of roasted meat.

"Yeah. Great." Mario looked down at his feet, where the bandit he had stabbed lay curled and bloodied. Looting him? He never had a problem stealing anything, but stealing from the dead - dead that _he_ had killed, the body still warm - it didn't sit well with him. The fight was one thing - this man wouldn't hesitate to kill Mario or Korlys, and take everything they had. He knew that. Still…

He took a deep breath. He glanced toward Korlys, who didn't even bat an eye. Not sure if he should be scared or admire the man, he turned away and crouched down beside the body. The armour was dirty and shabby, the sword big but not good quality, too dull, blade full of dents, and in the trouser pockets, a few silver coins. Mario gulped. Low price for a death…

"Nothing interesting," he muttered and hurried over to the packs, leaving the silver coins there.

Korlys glanced over at Mario as he finished up. A few silver was all that they had worth taking. He straightened up and walked over to the bandit Mario had searched, picking up the coins the thief had left, before walking over to the packs and grabbing his. He studied Mario. The assassin had seen that look many times on young Crows coming back from their first mission.

"You did fine, Mario," Korlys said gently, putting one hand on Mario's shoulder. He did not bother asking the other elf if he was okay. It was obvious he was not.

"Thanks." Mario wasn't quite sure if he meant it, or how he meant it. But, there was no point whining now. Forcing himself to move, he took his pack; he even managed to smile a little at Korlys. "Let's see what they prepared for us. I hope it's a boar."

They made their way to the campsite, where they found a few rabbits roasting on a spit, several rabbit skins, and traps. _So, not bandits but poachers,_ Korlys thought. His stomach grumbled at the smell. He was delighted to see bedrolls as well. The Antivan broke into a wide grin.

"Well, no more sleeping on the ground for us! And we now have a way to get fresh meat," he said, holding up one of the traps. "Maybe we ought to rethink going to South Reach?"

Mario breathed in the delicious smell. It seemed ages since he had anything decent. "You know how to use that?" he asked, when Korlys showed him the traps.

Korlys eyed the traps. "No, but they look pretty simple. It should not be too hard to figure out, yes?" He set his pack down and looked around, finding a few plates and forks as well as a stew pot. _That will be useful._

"We should clean ourselves first," Mario suggested. Korlys' attack was impressive, but it had sprayed him with blood. The shirt looked bad enough when it was purple; with big crimson splotches it looked even worse. Even their packs were covered in it, though the blood hadn't soaked through them. Good - he'd hate it if they had to throw away food.

The river was not far, so they agreed to take turns, in case there was a stray bandit or two in the forest. Mario quickly scrubbed himself, then washed his clothes. He spread them to dry near the fire, then went to fill the pot with water and started to clean the packs while Korlys took his turn at the river.

After Korlys had cleaned up, he checked on their dinner. The rabbits looked done, so he pulled some meat off for Mario and handed him the plate before doing the same for himself. The poachers had also helpfully pulled a downed log next to the fire. Korlys sat down and motioned for Mario to sit beside him before pulling out one of the wine skins. "Not bad, yes? We will live comfortably now. As comfortably as we can out here, anyway," the assassin said with a satisfied smile.

"They were poachers, not bandits," Mario muttered, looking around the little camp. If he hadn't covered himself in shadows over there, the guy would have known the packs belonged to someone. They would've talked… and now, they'd all be sitting around the fire, eating rabbits. If he wasn't a coward. "Korlys… Would you teach me how to fight?" he asked.

Korlys nudged Mario gently with his shoulder. "You did not have a choice; they would have attacked us anyway, you know. Poachers are not bandits, but they are still criminals. And yes, I will teach you how to fight."

"If I didn't hide, maybe that first guy wouldn't have tried to take our packs… you know, if he saw me there. He'd know they were not free to take."

Korlys gave a surprised bark of laughter. "He knew that anyway. Packs generally do not lay around the forest, waiting to be taken, no?"

Mario laughed a bit at that. "You're right," he said, his face burning with embarrassment. Then he sighed. "I'm being silly… it's not even the first time I killed someone, but… before, I had a reason. This… this feels like I killed a guy for a roast rabbit," he said, finally admitting to what troubled him.

The assassin looked at Mario thoughtfully. "Well, and what if you did?" Korlys asked gently. "Is there some monetary value that would make you feel better about killing strangers? There is really no difference between killing for a rabbit and killing for a fortune." The assassin thought for a moment. "You have already killed, yes? Was it in self-defence?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Mario shook his head. "Even if they had pockets full of gold, they didn't do anything bad to _me_. They didn't hurt me in any way. I was the first to attack," he said miserably. "Before… well, not in self-defence, no. But it was personal. It was for revenge."

"Ah, revenge," Korlys said with a chuckle. "Revenge is what keeps the Crows in business." He shook his head slightly. "It has been a very long time since killing someone has bothered me. I made my peace with it long ago. I do not know how you will do it, but I know you will as well. Until then, remember, what is done is done. There is no point making yourself miserable with regrets. It will not change anything, anyway," he said gently. Korlys gave Mario a self-deprecating smile. " _Mi dispiace,_ but I am not so good at this consolation thing."

Mario flashed a grin at the assassin. "No, you're doing fine," he assured him. "You're right, it's done now…" The idea that he'd get used to it was scary, but Korlys was right. It was the only way to survive. He hadn't come this far by clinging to the past and regrets. From the moment he chose the streets, that much was clear to him - to survive, he had to look forward. Not too far… to survive today was enough.

"But you know, I think only cowards let others settle their matters for them," he said to Korlys. "If a man wants to kill someone, he should at least have enough mettle to do it himself."

"Hm. I have to say I agree with that. It would put the Crows out of business, too." The thought made Korlys grin. He tried some of the rabbit, now that it was cool enough to eat. "Mmmm..." he moaned, his eyes half-closed. "Mario, you must try it; the taste is _amazing._ And the wine, it is a red. It will go perfectly with this." The Antivan tried the wine himself, just to confirm it. He was right. Perfect.

Mario sniffed the meat suspiciously before taking a cautious bite. He blinked in surprise, and the next moment he was stuffing his mouth with it, as if he expected it would hop off the plate any minute. "This is good," he agreed. "I expected it would taste like a cat, 'cause they look similar, same size, with fur and whiskers." He grabbed the wineskin and took a good swallow, smacking his lips. "You're right, it's perf- uh, I mean, it's terrible. _Awful_ taste! Totally not worth the risk," he declared. "Next time grab the first one you see."

Korlys laughed. "Oh?" He made a playful swipe for the wine. "Does that mean you do not want any more?"

"No help for it now," Mario said haughtily, as he snatched the wine away. "We don't have any other wine. And I never waste food." He became more serious again. "Well okay. I admit it's a good wine. But it's still not worth risking your neck for it. Next time, just grab the first one you see."

He grinned. "Does that mean you will let me try again?"

"I said I'll teach you how to do it; you'll need it to survive. But we'll do it together next time. I'll be there with you, to make sure that, um, there are no more lapses."

"Maybe tomorrow we can start sparring, so I can teach you basic fighting moves," the assassin said, when he had finished what was on his plate. "Do you still think we should go to South Reach, now that we have a way to get food?"

"We should first try to catch something with the traps; then we'll see if we can rely on it. And, of course, we can't get wine without going to South Reach. Unless you know how to change river water to wine?" He chuckled and put the empty plate away. "I will survive on anything, you know that, but will you be okay without any bread, cheese and other things?"

"Both good points," Korlys said with a nod. "I have never trapped animals before, but I suppose it would be possible to catch any animal that is about the same size as a rabbit, if we have something to bait the traps with that they like to eat." The Antivan broke out in a wide grin. "Can I survive without bread, cheese, and wine? I suppose I could, but I am not sure I would want to," Korlys said, giving the thief a playful nudge.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Spoiled brat," he said, grinning, before he got up. "I'm gonna see what else the poachers had that we can use. The tents…" He wriggled his nose. "I think we better leave them here. And I'm _not_ lying in that bedroll without washing it first. Who knows what kind of blood sucking bed friends they had. But they might have something useful."

" _Sí_ , I think tents are too heavy to carry two of them, when we can share one. We can wash the bedrolls out tonight and hang them on tree limbs to dry. We should be able to use them tomorrow night, I think." Korlys got up and washed the plates off in the water Mario had drawn, then sat back down to give his daggers a good cleaning and sharpening. The sound of the fire crackling, and the heat it gave off, was making him sleepy, and he wanted to get it done tonight.

Mario rummaged through the tents, but the most valuable thing was a pack of cards. That would be useful. The sleeping bags were in terrible shape; he decided not to try guessing what caused the stale stench coming from them. He chose two that were slightly better, and went to take some soap from his pack. Meanwhile, the assassin was still attending to his daggers. Mario stopped for a moment, watching him work. He never bothered to give that much care to his knife. Not that he had ever stabbed anyone with it. He used it to carve wood, on occasions, like when he made a whistle for Cory… but mostly he only bragged about it.

"Could you do that for my knife as well?" he suddenly asked. "I'll go wash the bedrolls… and then we should put up our tent. It'd be more comfortable sleeping in a latrine than in those tents."

Korlys looked up with a smile. "Sure," he said, taking the knife. "And _grazie_ for taking care of the bedrolls." He went back to his work as Mario left. Once he had finished the dagger he was working on, he picked up Mario's.

_Hmm, this is interesting._ The dagger was obviously very expensive. It had gold and silver filigree where the blade connected to the hilt, and the blade itself had a slight, graceful curve upward. The sheath was just as beautiful. Korlys tested the balance and found it almost perfect. _I must teach Mario how to care for such an exquisite weapon. It is in a disgraceful state._ The assassin began by cleaning it carefully before sharpening the blade. He was just finishing up when Mario returned.

"Mario, where did you get this dagger? It is marvelous."

Mario grinned. "Isn't it?" He hung the dripping bedrolls over the tree branches and sat next to the fire, to warm up. "I stole it, of course. The guy was some noble foreigner; he had a huge moustache and a cloth wrapped around his head. And he was a real ass to elves and servants, anyone he considered below him. The way he acted, you'd think the Maker himself was his stable boy. So he soon made himself quite a few enemies, and when he finally pissed off some important guy, the Lizards were asked to administer justice."

He glanced at Korlys, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You think stealing your daggers was something? I got this knife, his sword, the rings from his fingers _and_ that cloth off his head before he realized what was going on. Normally I wouldn't be allowed to keep the knife, but as it happened, it was right before I got my guild name. And on that occasion, you may ask to keep something you stole. Most people decide to keep money, or jewelry, so they can sell it later, but I asked for this knife."

Korlys gave Mario a skeptical look. "How did you get the rings off his fingers and the cloth from his head without him knowing it? ... And what was your guild name?"

"You should know by now how I do my tricks - distraction is my motto," Mario said, laughing. "But that was one of the most difficult jobs I did, and I wasn't working alone. I had another guy in the shadows - every time I took something, I handed it to him, so if he realized what was happening, I wouldn't have anything on me. We followed his every step for three days, and practiced the whole act dozens of times before we agreed that we were ready. It had to be perfect, for my naming. When you get your name, it means the guild recognizes your skill, and you become a full member. One who needs a code name, so people won't know it was you who did the job. My name is…" he paused, slightly embarrassed, and looked away. "Pouncival," he said, shooting a sideways glance at Korlys to see if he was laughing. "It's a cat's name," he muttered as explanation.

Korlys could not help chuckling. " _Pouncival_? Well, that does sound like a cat's name. A very cute cat, at that." The elf snickered at Mario's expression. "But, why a cat? Besides being adorable, of course."

"It's _not_ adorable!" The young elf glared at Korlys. "It's because they said - the boss and the top five members - that I reminded them of a cat. Fast. Proud. Independent. And dangerous when pissed off."

The ex-Crow struggled to make his expression more serious as he nodded. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something, however, he started chuckling again. "I am sorry, but it _is_ adorable. Is that why you have the cat tattoo on your shoulder?"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Come on. Seriously? Nobody in their right mind would call _me_ adorable," he muttered. "I like cats. You can't boss them around, and you can't fool them. Nothing cute about them - not the cats on the streets, anyway. I'm not talking 'bout those spoiled fat things rich ladies keep in their rooms. The real cats, they're proud and clever, patient hunters and killers. So that's why I chose a cat tattoo and got a cat name."

"If they wanted to give you a feline name, why not 'Tiger'? Or 'Tom'... or 'Fangs'?" Korlys teased. "Those sound like tough names." The assassin grinned, knowing he was pushing his luck now. "Can I call you Pouncival? Or, maybe Pouncy? Ooh, I like that. Pouncy."

With a curse, Mario got up and grabbed the pack with the tent parts. "Pounce," he grumbled, as he started to pull them out. "They sometimes called me Pounce."

Korlys got up to help. "Pounce it is, then," he said. The assassin glanced at Mario as they worked together. "So, the boss who said you were like a cat... was that Jasper?" Although he knew it was a sensitive subject, the assassin couldn't resist his curiosity.

"Yeah. It made me so proud, when he praised me. I always tried my best, so he would say I'm his favourite." Mario swallowed. "I can't believe I was such a fool to believe him. Jasper was the only one I cared for, besides my Ma and Cory…" He stopped, realising he had said more than he intended.

Korlys finished tying off a rope to a stake and stood. "Here, Pounce," he teased, hoping the change of subject would distract the other elf. He held out Mario's dagger. "I am going to have to teach you to take better care of your blade. It is your life, when you are an assassin."

"Yeah, okay." For a moment, he wanted to snap at Korlys that he was a thief, not an assassin. One of the best in Denerim - this knife proved that. But he had assassinated people before. And today again. Maybe he _was_ a killer. Full of doubts and questions, he worked in silence until the tent was standing. "You want to sleep now or do you wanna play cards?" he asked, keeping his tone light.

The assassin studied Mario. It was obvious the younger elf was still upset. Maybe playing cards would take his mind off of things, at least for a while. "Sure, we can play a few hands before we turn in for the night." The fire was still giving off enough light for them to see by, but it would not do so for much longer, so they might as well take advantage of it. "What do you want to play?" Korlys asked, as he resumed his place by the fire and grabbed the wineskin again. If Mario drank a little more, it might help take the edge off. "Wicked Grace?"

Mario quirked a brow at him. "You think you have a chance against a thief?"

Korlys grinned. "No, I expect you to teach me to be better." He took a sip of the wine and then handed it to Mario.

That earned him an approving nod. "It can be good practice for you." Mario took the wine skin and had a little sip before he shuffled the cards. "Cut. Do you get code names in the Crows?"

"No," he said as he cut the cards. "No one would be so foolish as to talk about us or our missions. Antivans respect and fear us; we are untouchable there."

"Yeah, okay, the Crows are famous. But how do you make a name for _yourself_?"

He looked at Mario with a puzzled expression. "Everyone _inside_ of the Crows will know you if you are ruthless enough. And they know me by my name, of course, not a nickname."

"But that's inside the Crows. Every guard in Denerim knows the name of Pouncival, and you may bet they don't think it's adorable." He chuckled. "Definitely not those that aren't on our payroll."

"We do not worry about the officials. Perhaps they know me by my real name." He shrugged. "It does not matter. I told you, we are untouchable."

Mario shook his head in disbelief. "Spoiled brats, that's what you are. Tch. Where's the challenge, if you don't have to worry about being caught? And how come you're so important? Don't the nobles try to stop you somehow?" He dealt them the cards.

"No. You see, the _Crows_ are untouchable. Everyone else is not. Even kings and queens fear us. So, the nobles usually have their own Crows on the payroll, to keep them safe, and to eliminate those they want dead."

"What a weird country… Then what happens if a noble wants someone dead, but he also has Crows on the payroll?"

"In that case, the guildmaster decides, depending on who is more important to us, and the consequences it would have for Antiva. We will not do anything to destabilize our country... Unless the Crows can benefit, of course."

"So even if they pay, they can't be sure someone won't pay more." Mario shook his head again. "Good thing you left. I wonder how normal people can live there."

Korlys picked up his hand and looked at his cards. _Great, nothing_. "What is your definition of normal?"

_No point looking_ now. _I already took anything good_. So easy to distract, this assassin. Mario smirked. "The kind who doesn't want to pay fees for survival. I don't get it. Why do people put up with it? Why don't they just hunt you down and end the Crows?"

Korlys threw his head back and laughed. "Who are 'they'? Who do you think is good enough to hunt us down?"

"Tch. You're too cocky." _And unobservant. But handsome. When he laughs like this_. "Anyone can be defeated. If the king and nobles really wanted, they could put up an army to bring you down. Or pay other assassins."

"There _are_ no other assassins... not in Antiva, anyway. We do not have an army, either. And I am not sure the nobility really wants us gone, especially when someone inconvenient to them needs to disappear." Korlys gave Mario a wink. "And, it is hard to be humble when you are _this_ good."

Mario grinned. " _This_ good? Okay… show your cards. I have four serpents and the Angel of Death. You?"

Korlys snorted. "How convenient." He laid down his cards, two knights and two daggers. "I will shuffle this time, yes?"

"If you think it will help." A smug grin spread on Mario's lips. _So naive._

The assassin picked up the cards and started shuffling them. When he was done, he placed the deck down on the log between them. "Cut."

The thief arched his brow at him and cut the deck. "Show me how good Crows are, then. Surely assassins must be observant, right?"

Korlys gazed deeply into Mario's eyes. "I am _very_ observant. For example, I have noticed how handsome you are," he purred as he dealt the hand without glancing down. _There. He could not see or touch either of our hands. That should stop the cheater. Or at least slow him down a bit._ The elf placed the rest of the stack close to his side, so that Mario could not touch them without his noticing. He waited for his companion to look at his hand, not bothering to glance at his own.

"Me?" Mario blinked, then grinned when he noticed where Korlys put the stack. _Didn't I tell him the hand is faster than the eye_? _Or does he have some other plan?_ "I've noticed the same thing about you," he said with a wink. "And you have a nice tattoo."

" _Sí_ , you. Why do you seem surprised by that?"

Mario tilted his head and studied Korlys for a moment. "You're good," he said with an approving nod. "I almost believed you."

Korlys hummed noncommittally. "Do you need any cards?"

"Two," he said, discarding the cards from his hand, ready to take one of Korlys' discarded cards and replace it with his own the moment Korlys glanced at the stack.

"I will move this discard pile over here, yes?" Korlys said as he moved the pile to the ground next to them, keeping his eyes on the other elf. _Does he seriously think I have never played with cheaters?_ He dealt Mario two cards. The Antivan briefly glanced at his hand, then discarded one card and drew another one.

Mario laughed out loud at that. "You're finally paying attention. Good," he said.

The ex-Crow smirked. "Just because it _appears_ that I am not paying attention, does not mean that I am not. Do you think I became a master assassin by being careless?"

"I took your purse and your daggers, do you really think I couldn't take a card, if I wanted?" the thief pointed out. "You're doing it wrong, you know. Putting a lot of effort into trying to stop me from cheating. But you can never guess or predict all the ways a thief can cheat." He rubbed his nose, carefully choosing his words so he wouldn't offend the proud Antivan again. "You paid attention that morning, right? And you made sure I walked in front of you, and all. I still managed to rob you. Because I distracted you by doing something you _didn't_ expect."

"That is true," Korlys admitted grudgingly. "But, I do not see how trying to _prevent_ you from cheating is the wrong thing to do. After all, all I did was move the discard pile, which did not take much effort to do. And I kept an eye on you while I did it."

"Because that would maybe make it a little bit more difficult for me, but it wouldn't stop me," Mario explained patiently. "In fact, it may provoke me to cheat _more_. Imagine we're in an inn full of people, and I'm a random guy you decided to play cards with - and a thief. By now, I would have already won some of your money. If you put away the deck… Want me to show you what I'd do?"

"Sure," the assassin said, putting down his cards.

Without warning, Mario threw his cards at Korlys. "How dare you!" he yelled, then pushed Korlys in his chest so hard he fell off the log. "Are you trying to say I'm cheating, you fucking bastard? Say it to my face, if you dare! Did you see what the fucker did?" he turned, as if to other men in the inn. "He put the fucking deck away like I was a cheater!"

Korlys leaped to his feet with the grace of an acrobat, his hands going immediately to the hilts of his daggers. "I did not say you cheated! I just moved-"

"You dare to draw a weapon on me? First you accuse me of cheating and take the deck away, and now you threaten me?" Mario turned to the invisible innkeeper. "Don't just stand there, you twit. Call the guards!"

"I have not drawn my weapons yet, _cretino_! But, I am about to!"

Mario wheeled back to Korlys and pushed him again. "Don't you threaten me, you piece of shit, or you won't get out alive! Think that because you're a stranger, you can do what you please?" He kept pushing Korlys angrily, not letting up.

Korlys' hands flew from his daggers and planted squarely in the middle of Mario's chest. He shoved the elf back hard enough for the thief to fall on his ass. "Who do you think you are talking to?" His raised his fists, ready for a brawl.

"A vagrant with no honour." Mario got up and spat on the floor, then looked up at the 'innkeeper' again. "I'll have no vagrants insulting my honour and attacking me! I thought this was a decent inn, but if you allow riff-raff like this to offend honest folk, I won't spend another copper here!" He spat again in Korlys' direction, then stormed off a few yards.

The thief turned back to Korlys and crossed his arms. "Okay, I'm out of the inn. I'd wrap myself in shadows now and run away on rooftops before you even got out. Now please check your pockets."

The Antivan folded his arms across his chest with a glare. "Let me guess, you robbed me while you were pushing me around, yes?"

"Of course I did. You offended my honour, after all," the young thief said haughtily, as he pulled Korlys' things from his pockets and handed them back - the coinpurse, the lockpicks… "Nice handkerchief," he said with a smirk, as he pulled out a white cloth rimmed with lace frills. "Never accuse a thief of cheating, unless you catch them. They'll take it as an invitation to take everything you have - and they'll gladly accept." He gave Korlys a smug grin. "See now what I meant? You can't know and prevent all the ways a thief can rob you. The only effective way is to learn to recognize when a thief is trying to cheat, and when he's trying to distract you. Stay calm and catch him at the right moment. And that's not only about cards, that's a general rule."

Korlys sat back down while he thought about what Mario had said. "That sounds like what you must do when you are fighting. You watch your opponent's body language, where they are looking, to predict their next move so that you can block the attack when it comes. At the same time, you look for their weaknesses so that you can counterattack." He looked up at Mario. "It is the same with cheating, no?"

" _Body language_?" Mario chuckled. "Sounds like something naughty. But yeah, it seems similar. Once you know what to look for, it's so much more difficult to cheat and rob you - and when they notice you're aware of them, most thieves won't bother to risk it, when there are so many clueless targets."

Korlys smirked. "Speaking of naughty..." He waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe there are _other_ kinds of distractions that will work as well?"

"Of course." Mario nodded approvingly. "Any kind of distraction can work if you can do it well."

"I suppose you also need a thief who can tell when he is being flirted with," the Antivan said with a sigh, but his smile made it clear he was not serious.

Mario blushed. "Oh. I…" _Flirted? With me?_ He had no idea how to react to that.

" _Mi dispiace_ , I did not mean to embarrass you," Korlys said with a grin. "Maybe we should turn in now? It is getting late."

"It's okay," he said with a little smile; he didn't want Korlys to think he was offended. "Go ahead, if you want. I want to stay out here bit longer." He collected the cards and checked that none were missing before putting them safely into his pocket. Mario put out the fire, and sat under the tree, stretching his legs and watching the assassin as he made his way to their tent.

What a day. He leaned against the tree, with his arms behind his back. Too exhausted to think, he just relaxed and listened to the rustle of the leaves above him until he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cretino - cretin
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T, for all their help and support. Working with you guys is an amazing experience, and we are learning so much from both of you.


	7. Fluid like a dance, fast like a cat

Mario woke up with a start and looked around. Everything was peaceful; only the birds were creating a ruckus in the trees, the annoying little buggers. The tent flaps were open, so Korlys was up already, but nowhere to be seen. Probably at the river, then.

The bedrolls were still not dry. That would be a problem. They couldn't fold them this wet, and it would be cumbersome to carry them in their arms. Maybe Korlys would have an idea what to do. And if not, he could always assassinate the impertinent bedrolls. Chuckling at the image it evoked in his mind, he went to prepare breakfast, cutting slices of bread and cheese, and piling them with some dried fruit on the plate.

It didn't take long before his companion strolled into camp, shirtless, a towel slung carelessly over his shoulder. He put his things down and came to join him; the subtle scent of his fancy soap drifted from the assassin as he sat down.

"You made breakfast? _Grazie_ , Mario," Korlys said, running his fingers through his still damp hair.

"You're welcome," he replied awkwardly. "We should do something with the bedrolls. They're still not dry."

Noticing Mario's unease, Korlys busied himself with the bedrolls as he tried to think of a way to apologize for his flirting. _What were you thinking, anyway? After what happened to him in Denerim, the last thing he would want is that sort of attention. Idiota._ He stoked the fire, then laid them both out as close as he dared, so that they would dry faster.

"We will have to wait a while until they are dry, but it should not take too long," the assassin said as he sat back down. He took a piece of bread and chewed it slowly. "I noticed you slept outside last night. I hope I did not offend you."

Mario looked at Korlys, surprised. "No, I wasn't offended," he assured him with a smile. "It was such a nice, warm night I didn't feel like sleeping in the tent. Don't you ever sleep outside?"

"Oh, well not really. I am not sure why I would want to." Korlys grinned, relieved that Mario was not upset, but curious about why he had seemed uneasy. He brushed the thought aside - the important thing was that Mario was not bothered by his flirting. "I like beds better than the ground."

"For fresh air?" the thief suggested. "Well, maybe where you lived was better than the flophouse we used." He shrugged. "It was always crowded, smelly, noisy, and more often than not, you shared your bed with a lot of small companions, crawling all over you and sucking your blood. So as soon as it was warm enough, I'd climb on the roof and sleep there. And I liked to watch the sunrise."

"Yes, it was a bit cleaner where I lived," the assassin said, feeling unexpectedly uncomfortable; he had lived in luxury compared to Mario. "I have watched the sunrise, though. Sometimes an... _I_ had to be very patient."

Mario nodded; he could guess what Korlys wanted to say. It seemed it bothered Korlys, though, so he decided to change the subject. The man had decided not to be an assassin anymore, after all; no point in reminding him constantly of the past. "If we have time, I'll go to take a bath as well," he said. "Nothing better than a morning swim to make your blood flow."

" _Va bene_." The ex-Crow quickly finished his meal, then packed up the tent. He made sure they took the rabbit skins with them, along with the pot and utensils. If someone ran across the poachers' bodies, he wanted the motive to appear to be theft. They also had enough leftover cooked rabbits to last another meal or two, if they rationed carefully. Korlys wrapped the leftovers in an empty bread bag, and put it in his pack. It wasn't long after Mario returned from the river that the bedrolls were dry and ready to be stowed as well. The pair shrugged on their packs and resumed their journey.

oOo

The next couple of days were spent agreeably, walking through the woods during the day, and setting up camp early each night. Stumbling through the forest in the twilight with their backpacks, considerably heavier now with the bedrolls, pots and other things they had looted from the poachers, would only have resulted in breaking their legs or necks anyway. It was peaceful, something Korlys had never had much of in his life.

As they walked side by side, the Antivan looked over at Mario. "Being in the wilderness is so different from the city... so much calmer, almost relaxing. If it were not for the heavy packs and running for our lives, I think I could actually enjoy this," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right," Mario said. He was just about to add that the forest wasn't as dirty and awful as he had expected when he heard a faint noise. Like scuttling of feet in the underbrush. He turned. There was nothing, but he was sure - something was following them. "Did you hear something?" he asked casually, not wanting Korlys to see how scared he was.

Korlys had his daggers out in a flash. Crouching low, he scanned the area around them, listening carefully. Suddenly, his face broke into a wide grin. "Aww... it is just a baby." Out from the underbrush came something the size of a puppy. It looked a bit like a furry pig, with light chocolate fur and white spots that almost blended together to make streaks in its fur.

"Why, hello, dinner." Mario's grin turned feral. "That's the young of a wild boar. Hunters sell those during big fairs. They're supposed to be yummy." He slowly put his pack down, so as not to scare it, and pulled out his knife. "Let's catch it," he suggested.

The Antivan quietly slid his pack to the ground as well. "How? Will it not run as soon as we move towards it?"

Mario took out the dried apples from his pocket, crouched down, and stretched his hand out to the piglet. "Here, little one. Come closer… take some… that's a good boy…" he said in a soothing, soft voice. "Crouch and wait until it's within reach," he said to Korlys.

The piglet sniffed and took a cautious step forward. Mario dropped one apple and let it eat it; when it lifted its head to reach for the next one, he pulled his hand back a little. Another apple, another step forward. "Yes, yes… just a little bit closer," he muttered in a soothing, calm voice. "Wait until it gets a bit closer, then try to grab it."

"Grab it?" Korlys asked doubtfully, but he sheathed one dagger, keeping the other one in hand, and inched towards the piglet. Deciding that he probably would not be able to get _too_ close, Korlys lunged, trying to sink a dagger into its back. The boar bolted right before Korlys' dagger struck the ground where it had stood, squealing as if it had been cut.

Mario flinched. Maker's cock, how could something that small have such a shrill voice? Still, he refused to give up just yet. As the piglet bolted away from Korlys, he tried to grab it, but the squeaking little demon was too fast. "Fuck!" He got up, disappointed, and watched it sprinting away, zigzagging through the trees. Annoyed, he turned to glare at Korlys. "Why did you do that? You should've waited until it got closer," he accused.

Korlys sheathed his dagger and brushed himself off. He was just about to open his mouth to retort when he looked over Mario's shoulder, his eyes getting as big as saucers. _Brasca_.

"Mario, turn around. Slowly."

"What?" Mario frowned at Korlys' expression, half suspecting it was some sort of joke to stop his complaints. He turned on his heel - and stared almost eye to eye with the biggest, ugliest pig he had ever seen. "Maker's blue balls," he whispered, taking a little step back.

The boar took offence at that. It lifted its head and charged forward, with mouth wide-open as if it wanted to eat them for lunch. Mario's eyes widened in horror. No chance to outrun _that_. "Up! Climb a tree!" he shrieked and immediately jumped on the lowest branch of the nearest one and pulled himself higher.

Korlys pivoted on his heel and scrambled up behind Mario, climbing as agilely as a monkey in his fright. Once they had climbed up a few limbs higher, he turned to look down. The boar had reared up on her hind legs, putting her forelegs against the trunk of the tree. Korlys would swear the boar's eyes glowed red like a demon's.

"What do we do now?" the assassin asked.

"Wait until it's gone, of course," Mario snapped, still too rattled to care how Korlys would react. "I hope it'll go away to search for - _food_! Fuck! We left our packs down there!" He looked down. The little piglet was now joined by its four siblings, and they were sniffing around the packs, trying to open them. "Oi, you blasted little fuckers! Get off!" he shouted. The piglets didn't even flinch. " _Do_ something!" he turned to Korlys.

" _Do_ something?" Korlys echoed, incredulous.

"Yeah! Aren't you an assassin? Kill them!"

"Assassins kill _people_ , not wild animals. It is not like I have a bow or some..." Korlys trailed off, then pulled a dagger from the small of his back and looked at it doubtfully. "Well, I _am_ fairly good at throwing knives. But, this is the only one I have that is perfectly balanced for throwing. I can try to hit the mama. That might scare her off, and the piglets should follow. It is a long shot, though."

"Then don't miss," the thief snapped, then smirked. "Show me if Crows are as good as you always say."

Korlys snorted, but shifted on the branch to better balance himself and get a clear view of the mama. He grasped the blade lightly between his fingertips and relaxed, remembering all the times he had competed against the other assassins in his cell during their idle time. When he was ready, he threw, hitting the boar in the back of the neck with the pointy end. It did not penetrate the tough hide very deeply, but it was enough for the mama to let out a loud squeal and bolt for the underbrush, the piglets following right behind. Korlys dropped to the ground and grabbed his pack.

" _Va bene._ We should go before they decide to return. That definitely was not a fatal wound."

Mario reluctantly climbed down, listening for any sign that the boars were coming back. "Let's go," he agreed, taking his pack. Only when they were a bit further and he was sure the blasted beast wouldn't return, did he dare to relax. He grinned at Korlys. "Wasn't it funny, how that fucking pig ran away squealing, with your knife stuck in its hide? Awesome shot, by the way. I knew you could do it."

Korlys grinned back. "Well, we used to compete against each other when we had some free time. But I think it would be a good idea to try to find a bow, in case we do not catch enough with the traps."

Mario's ears perked at that. "If you catch something, I'll skin it for you, and then we can roast it," he suggested, his mouth watering at the idea of roasted meat.

"I hope we find a bow and some arrows in the next town," Korlys said. "I will need to practice whenever we stop, too. I did not have to use it very often. It was more of a backup weapon."

Backup weapon? How many types of weapons could he use? Mario shot an admiring look at Korlys but didn't say anything.

oOo

They decided to set up camp not long after that. Mario thought dolefully about the little piglet. They had finished the last of the rabbit last night, and the evening would have been much merrier with a piglet slowly roasting over the fire, dripping the fat on their bread. Instead, the damned pigs had run away with Korlys' knife. The assassin hadn't said anything about it, but Mario didn't trust that silence. If he'd learned anything about the Antivan so far, it was how important his weapons were to him.

And because of Mario's stupid idea, he had lost one of them. Mario had acted like a damned idiot back there… hadn't thought of consequences at all. So there was only one thing he could do. He'd been delaying it long enough now. Suppressing a sigh, he removed his sheathed knife from his belt and went sat down next to Korlys. "I'm sorry you lost your knife because of me. Here." He handed the knife to Korlys. "Take mine, in exchange. Okay?"

Korlys turned to Mario in surprise, looking at the knife, but making no move to take it. He looked back at his companion with a puzzled smile. "Do not be ridiculous. I will not take your knife," the Antivan said. "It is not a big deal; I will replace it when I run across another one. Hopefully, I can find another throwing knife. It is more useful out here than I would have expected," he added, chuckling at that. The boar incident was rather amusing, now that they were no longer stuck in the tree.

"Are you sure? It's not of much use to me, anyway."

"It will be very useful, once I teach you how to fight with it."

Mario's face - and mood - brightened. He would have given Korlys the knife, if he wanted; it wasn't worth harming their growing friendship, but… he was glad he didn't have to. "Awesome! Could we start tonight?"

" _Sí_ , we can start now, if you would like." Korlys grinned at Mario's enthusiasm. "I need to make some practice daggers first, though. It will be much safer. Which reminds me, we need to get you some armour as soon as we can."

"How do you make practice daggers?" the young thief asked curiously.

"I am going to find a few pieces of wood that are roughly the right shape and size and carve them down a bit. It will not be quite the same as real practice daggers, but it will do for now."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll go change my clothes in the meantime." Though it wouldn't be such a big loss, if that purple monstrosity got ruined…

Finding four sticks approximately the size and shape he was looking for, the assassin whittled them down to make the handles smoother, and gave them blunt ends. When the other elf returned, he carefully laid his own daggers aside and handed Mario two practice daggers. They moved to one side of the camp to give themselves space to maneuver.

"You have not had any training with daggers, but you have been in some fist fights before, _sí_?" He could not imagine growing up on the streets without the ability to fight in some way.

"We fought with other boys all the time," he confirmed with a grin. "Fists, most of the time. We had knives, but in the guild, it was forbidden to fight each other with them. If you cut someone, or hurt them, you had to pay for the healing, and if you put someone out of business for more than a day or two, they'd kick you out."

Korlys nodded. " _Va bene_. So, you probably learned a fighting stance, and how to keep your defenses up. Let me see that, so I can see if you have any bad habits that I need to correct."

Mario looked at the daggers, then tucked them in his belt. He turned slightly to the right, bending his knees, and putting his left leg in front. He kept his hands close to himself, the left fist slightly lower to block any hits, and looked at Korlys.

The ex-Crow moved to Mario's left side, slightly behind the other elf. "Good start." Korlys reached out and gently moved Mario's arm until it was closer to chest level. "Now, take one of your daggers and hold it in your left hand this way," he said, taking one of his own and showing Mario that he was holding it in a reverse grip. "Do you know why that is?"

Mario frowned. He took a step back so he wouldn't hit Korlys by accident, and moved his hand horizontally. "It's easier to cut enemies?" he guessed.

"Well, it is easier for some attacks, such as slashing attacks," Korlys said as he demonstrated the motion, "and you can put a lot more force into backstabs by bringing the blade up and stabbing down forcefully. But, just as important is that you may have to use your left arm in defense, and in this position, your blade is always towards the enemy. It is also much harder to disarm you this way. A disadvantage is that you have to be closer to the enemy to attack."

Pulling out his other dagger, the assassin held it in his right hand with the blade in the forward direction. "Now, take your other blade and hold it in your right hand like this. Can you think of some advantages to holding it this way?"

"Wait… so, if I want to sneak up on someone, like that poacher, and stab him in the back, I should hold it in the opposite direction? That's what a backstab is, right?"

Korlys smiled. " _Sí_ , that is correct."

"Okay. That will be useful." Mario honestly hoped he wouldn't have to kill anyone again, but that wasn't likely, with the Crows chasing them. But if he had to do it, he'd prefer if the enemies didn't see him. He pulled out the other dagger and held it like Korlys showed him. He didn't see what it was good for, though. "It's just the normal way you hold a knife," he said, shrugging. "I can reach further, but other than that…"

" _Sí,_ that is one advantage. Also you can make thrusting cuts that reach deep into the enemy's body and puncture vital organs." Korlys demonstrated stabbing forward with his right hand into an invisible enemy's stomach. "Also-"

"You mean I can gut them?" Mario guessed that was what 'puncture vital organs' meant.

" _Sí_ , if you also pull upwards once the knife is in their belly. So," Korlys summarized, "you can stab deep and pull straight out, or stab deep and thrust up to gut them... _if_ they do not have armour protecting them. If they do, and they probably will, holding the dagger this way allows you to find chinks in their armour to insert your blade into."

"Chinks? But where? Are there chinks at the back?" There didn't seem to be any chinks in Korlys' armour, and Mario didn't expect he'd have time to search for them during the fight.

The Antivan pointed out the areas in his armour where different pieces met. "The chinks are areas that armour does not cover. It is easier to find chinks in plate armour, because of the way it is designed. Also, a sharp dagger can pierce leather armour, if you put enough force into your thrusts."

"Can my knife do that, or do I need some other dagger?"

"No, your knife can do it. Especially now that I have sharpened it."

Mario nodded. "So how do I fight with it? I must have two daggers all the time?"

"No. I will teach you how to fight with only one, too. You never know when you might lose one in a fight and have to get by with the other." Korlys paused. "And now that I think about it, I will teach you how to use the reverse grip with your right hand also, just in case."

"Sounds good." Mario grinned. "What should I do now?"

"Before we spar, I will teach you a series of moves designed to help your body get used to the motions of the different types of attacks. These are exercises you can do on your own. You must practice until your body instinctively does what is necessary, without having to think about it."

Korlys moved slightly forward of Mario, so that the other elf could clearly see what he was doing. "I will run through the training exercises - you will watch what I do, and mimic my movements, yes?" The assassin started going through the exercises he had learned as a child, moving slowly so that Mario could follow along. The moves themselves were rhythmic, almost like a dance, with one attack blending smoothly into the next one without pause. "We will also use the same series of moves when we first start sparring, but do not worry about that now. Just concentrate on keeping the movements fluid, and staying fully focused."

For a moment, the young elf only watched; he'd never thought fighting could be this… graceful. He had watched many fights with daggers in the inns or docks, but that couldn't be compared to what Korlys was doing. The movements were not difficult to follow, and he soon joined Korlys, so focused on it he forgot the world around him.

Once they had gone through the exercises several times, Korlys stopped and turned to face Mario. "Now, each move is a separate attack or defense. For example, do you remember the part of the exercise where we moved our left arm in front of our body and made a sweeping motion out, like this?" He waited for the other elf to nod, then continued. "That is a blocking move. Here, I will show you."

Korlys changed the grip on his right dagger to a reverse grip and raised his arm, then slowly brought it down so that it was shoulder-height to the other elf. "Now, I want you to perform that movement right now. Sweep your left arm out. You will see that you will hit my forearm with your blade, injuring me, blocking the attack, and opening up a space for you to counterattack with your right blade."

Mario followed the instructions, sweeping his left arm to block Korlys' attack. The practice dagger caught the assassin's arm, sliding from the forearm all the way to the wrist. "Ouch. Would that cut through bracers and injure you if it were a real blade?"

"It is likely, yes, especially if your enemy is wearing cheap leather," Korlys said. "Now, see how my body is exposed? Since I am so close to you, you will not even have to step forward. Swivel your upper body - use your hips to give the movement more force - and thrust your right dagger forward in a counterattack."

Fluid like a dance, fast like a… cat. _Let's see if he still thinks 'Pouncival' is cute after this_. Without hesitation, the young thief put all his weight into the thrust. The dagger hit Korlys in the chest. "And this? Would it pierce the armour?"

Korlys had expected the thief would put too much force into his blows; it was why he had his armour on, after all. He was braced for the blow, but even _with_ the armour, it hurt. He let out a low grunt, then grinned proudly at his student's progress.

"It depends on the armour, what it is made of, and how well it is maintained, but _sí_ , I think you have a good chance of piercing many types of leather armour with that much force. So, now that I have shown you how two of the exercises translate into fighting moves, you can probably recognize many others as well. Do you think you are ready for sparring now?"

"Sure," the young elf said smugly. This didn't look difficult at all.

"A couple more tips: keep your chin tucked to protect your throat, and do not be afraid to close with your enemy." Before the last words were out of Korlys' mouth, he had thrust his right dagger forward and stabbed Mario in the chest, and used his left dagger to attack Mario's head. The assassin was careful not to put too much force behind his blows - Mario was unarmoured, after all - but he _did_ strike hard enough to get the thief's attention.

_Fuck, he's fast!_ Mario staggered back, hissing in pain. He blocked the attack to the head, though the training dagger hit his forearm. But the attack to his chest was too fast; it connected before he could move his arm to block it. Close with Korlys? No, thanks. He didn't have enough ribs for that. Maybe this wasn't as easy as it seemed after all.

He flashed a pained grin at the assassin. "I'm dead now, right? I think I'll have to steal one of those buckets the Templars wear on their head somewhere." He moved into the position Korlys showed him at the beginning. "Once again. That was just luck. You won't get me this time."

Korlys shot forward silently, feinting to Mario's left with his left dagger while aiming his right dagger at Mario's heart. As soon as the young thief had committed to blocking his thrust to the heart, he switched his angle and stabbed Mario in the stomach.

As Mario moved to protect his stomach, the assassin struck a blow to the heart, at the same time getting in close enough to slide his left arm past Mario's, over his shoulder, thrusting his left blade into the thief's upper back. Korlys moved back as quickly as a striking snake, a smirk on his face.

"The blow to the heart was certainly fatal, and the one to the stomach would have been eventually, if you did not have time to take a healing potion; it should go without saying that I would not have given you that time."

"Okay, I get it," Mario said gloomily. Korlys certainly didn't pull any punches; he'd feel that thrust to the chest for some time. "I _slightly_ underestimated you. I need more training with those poses before sparring… I have no clue what I'm doing."

Korlys nodded. "Good, now you are truly ready to train. Combat is a life or death situation; there is no room for pride here - for either of us. Let us practice our drills again, first slowly, then gradually increasing the speed as you learn proper form, until you are much faster. Then we will spar again."

"You mean you weren't training me just now, you were teaching me a lesson." Mario laughed out loud, taking the starting position for the drills again. "Next time we spar, it's payback time," he announced haughtily as he started to move.

"Mario, I have been training for over fifteen years," Korlys said, as he started the exercises again, "and I have been in countless knife fights. You will _not_ beat me in our next sparring session... Or in the next few months, in fact. You will not beat me until you have learned one simple lesson."

"You won't play a peasant, will you." Mario snickered. "I'm not an idiot. I know I won't beat you. But I will give you a few bruises."

"Tch." _Not even curious about what that lesson is, are you? That is fine; you will be one day._ Korlys silently continued his exercises, losing himself in the moves. When his muscles started aching, the Antivan went to a log and sat down, taking a long drink from his waterskin, and wiping the sweat from his brow.

Mario's brows furrowed as he focused on his exercises. _I need to work hard if I want to get to him at least once_. His arms and legs ached, and the places where Korlys hit him were sore, but he stubbornly continued. Challenging the assassin maybe wasn't one of his best ideas, but he'd be damned if he'd give up. Tomorrow, he would start earlier, right after they made camp. And maybe he should train some in the mornings, before they broke it, as well.

Only when he was barely able to move did he decide to stop and join Korlys. The assassin had watched him practice without a single comment, his face unreadable. "Are you mad at me for challenging you?" he asked after a moment of silence. "I know I'm not a match for you, okay? But it's more fun when you have a goal. The more difficult the better."

Korlys looked over at Mario in surprise. "No, I am not mad. I am glad to see your spirit. And I expected your overconfidence," he added with a chuckle. "It is only natural when you first start learning... You have great potential, you know. I believe you have the stubbornness necessary to discipline yourself, and you already have some natural quickness and grace. You only need consistent practice to sharpen that and apply it to the new skills you are learning."

_I have grace?_ Mario was glad he was still flushed from his exercises; it surprised him how pleased he was to hear Korlys' appraisal. "Yeah, I'm plenty stubborn," he said smugly to hide his feelings. "But you said I need to know something first? Hate to admit it, but I _might_ need a tip or two, if I wanna defeat you."

The assassin raised an eyebrow. "Truly? I did not expect you to admit that so soon." The reply sounded cocky, but Korlys really _was_ surprised. Perhaps the thief was not as brash as he seemed. "Very well. It is one of the first lessons I learned as a Crow apprentice: you must put away pride in favor of doing whatever it takes to survive. That will be very difficult for you to do when we spar, because for you, losing does not mean death."

"Like what?" Mario laughed. "Yeah, okay, I get that - wouldn't ask for advice if I was that proud, would I? But I can't imagine what you could do in sparring that would hurt your pride. Fall on your ass?" He imagined Korlys doing that and laughed again. "And besides, pride is what drives me on, 'cause I hate losing, and isn't that a good thing, in fighting?"

"Good question. There is a type of pride that drives men on, because they seek the approval and esteem of others. That type will get you killed, because it will not be sufficient when the price of failure becomes your life. It is like that with courage; there is a type of courage in the heat of the moment, when you still have your legs under you. But when the fight goes poorly, and you are down, it evaporates, and you are left with nothing but panic and blind fear. At that time, you will need something deeper if you want to survive." Korlys paused. "I am not sure if this is something you can learn simply by sparring."

Mario thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I have that kind of courage or pride. Cause my life is all I got, you know? So I don't wanna risk it for stupid things. And I don't give a fuck what others think about me… thought you'd know that by now," he said, arching his brow. "I just… want to know I'm the best. Doesn't matter what others think about it if I know it's true."

_Truly? I do not think so, my friend,_ Korlys thought as he gave the thief a knowing look, but smiled. "In any case, I will teach you what I know. It is up to you to discipline yourself to master the skills you learn."

"Okay. You teach me to fight, I teach you to steal and we're gonna be unstoppable," he suggested and extended his hand to Korlys. "Deal?"

"Deal," Korlys said with a wide grin as he shook Mario's hand. "Now, I think I need a bath before we turn in, _sí_? Care to join me?"

At first he wanted to refuse - he didn't want to undress in front of Korlys - but then he noticed how late it was. Time had flown by swiftly during training, and under the thick crown of trees it was already dark. Unless the Antivan had eyes like a cat, it was safe. "Sounds good," he agreed.

They were too tired to linger at the river, and it wasn't long before the pair were back in camp and settled in for the night. The bedrolls they had looted had proven surprisingly comfortable, and in a matter of minutes, both were sleeping peacefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idiota - idiot
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to our lovely betas, Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One for their suggestions, advice, and patience. We truly appreciate the care you put into beta reading this story.


	8. Killer Bunny

Mario woke up first. He sneaked out of the tent, not wanting to disturb Korlys. The sun hadn't risen yet, though the rays of soft golden and orange light shone through the leaves and branches. The air was fresh and damp with morning mist. For a brief moment, he just stood there, inhaling deeply and enjoying the dreamlike beauty around him. The forest wasn't that bad, really, he decided as took his practice daggers and headed to the river for some training. By the time Korlys woke up, he'd be finished and ready to go.

The poses were not difficult and although he was determined to stay focused, soon his thoughts wandered to the Antivan again. _What's wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about him that way?_ He tried to focus on the moves again, but it only reminded him how handsome Korlys was yesterday when he did them, the firm muscles moving under his smooth, sweaty skin- Mario cursed aloud. Annoying man. How was he supposed to train like this? He washed his face in the river and decided to wrap it up.

Korlys heard the young thief approaching before he saw him. He looked up from preparing breakfast, pulling his thoughts back to the present with a small smile. The ex-Crow had been remembering last night - watching Mario's lithe form as he had practiced had been unexpectedly distracting, and he was glad the young thief had mistaken it for displeasure at being challenged.

" _Buongiorno_ , Mario. Are you hungry?"

"Good morning. Yeah, thanks." Mario grinned, trying to act normally. If the assassin knew about those weird thoughts… Maker, how embarrassing that would be. He'd think Mario took his joking during the card game seriously. Maybe he'd even be offended. No, he must at least try to act as usual and hope things would go back to normal soon.

Korlys handed Mario some cheese, dried beef, and hardtack, and set a plate of dried fruit between them to share, making sure the apple slices were closer to Mario's side. "It is a beautiful day, no? I think we will make better time today. Which is good, considering the time we have lost fighting bandits and other creatures." The elf chuckled and broke off a chunk of bread, popping it into his mouth. He finished his morsel, then gave the thief a cheeky grin. "How are you feeling this morning? A bit sore?"

Mario arched his brow at Korlys. "Why should I feel sore? Did something happen yesterday that would make me sore?"

The ex-Crow laughed at the feisty elf's teasing. "Oh, pardon me. I thought getting hit repeatedly by unblocked attacks might sting a little." He winked at Mario, referring to the young thief's pride as well as his body.

"Sting?" Mario grabbed a handful of dried apples. "Not really," he replied with his mouth full. "As I said, I plan to pay it all back next time." Mario could tell the assassin wasn't taking his boasting seriously, but that was okay. He'd change his mind soon enough. "Let's go," he said, getting up and stuffing even more of fruit into his pocket. "You're gonna practice stealing again as we walk. I won't go easy on you this time. If they really catch you stealing, they'll cut off your hand. Or brand a big ugly 'T' on that pretty face of yours. So pay attention. It stings a lot."

He went to pack the bedrolls and the tent, listening to Korlys' laughter, and grinned. Today should be fun…

oOo

Korlys' stealing attempts didn't go as badly as he had expected, and he managed to make it through the day with most of his pride still intact. Mario's good-natured teasing helped to take the sting out of his mistakes, and the day passed by pleasantly enough.

The pair arrived at a small clearing that evening, really more of a depression between two large hills, blanketed in green grass that waved in the gentle breezes that had blown all day. They could hear the river chuckling to itself just over the rise of the hill to their left, accompanied by the rustling of leaves on the few trees scattered about.

The ex-Crow turned to his companion. "Well, it is early, but this looks like a suitable place to make camp, and we can use the extra time to set up the traps, yes?" His mood was optimistic as he imagined the meat they would soon be eating again.

"We can try," Mario said, not daring to get his hopes up - the wild boars were a bitter lesson. "Let's set up camp, then." He dropped the backpack and stretched his back, stiff and sore from carrying it. The sooner they finished the chores, the more time he would have for training.

"What do you think we should use for bait?" Korlys asked as they sorted through the components. Each of them had several parts, and it looked like it would be easiest just to take it all to wherever they decided to set them up before putting them together.

"No idea," Mario admitted with a slight shrug. "The piglet seemed to like the fruits; maybe we could try that? But I'm not giving them my apples."

Korlys chuckled at that. " _Va bene_ , no apples." He got up and dug through his pack, grabbing a small amount of each fruit, minus the apples, then gathered up some of the trap components. "Let us find a good spot to place these. We can put them together when we get there."

"But how will we know a good spot?" Mario gathered the rest of the components and followed Korlys. "We don't know where the animals are, what they do during the day or where they go."

"We have seen animal trails along the river banks," Korlys said with a shrug. "It seems they like to come down for a drink of water in the evenings. I assume if we put traps around there, rabbits will be caught in them... or any other small animal that likes dried fruit, I suppose."

Mario shot an admiring look at the assassin. "Hey, that's clever." Maybe they had a chance after all. Wouldn't it be awesome if a rabbit, or even one of those cute piglets, came around for a drink? His mouth watered at the idea. "We should've taken some spices," he muttered.

Korlys flashed a grin at the other elf. Hopefully, his idea would be as clever as Mario thought it was. The wind was blowing downriver it seemed, so Korlys led the way upstream. Near game trails seemed like the most logical place to start. He found a well-used trail and studied the ground. Because so many different animals had made their way to the river here, it was hard to tell if there were rabbit tracks among the confusion of prints on the ground. But there _were_ tracks here, so maybe they would get lucky. He set down the fruit and the trap parts he was carrying and motioned Mario over so they could figure out how to put them together.

Mario turned one of the big pieces over in his hands. It looked like a long box, with one side missing and two holes on the top near the other end. "I guess the animals are supposed to get into this?" He picked up one of the smaller items. "And this sorta looks like a door."

Korlys examined the box closely. Seeing grooves on either side, he took the component from Mario and tried it. It slid down effortlessly. "Well, we have the door."

They studied the remaining items: a y-shaped piece of wood, a long stick with strings on either end, and a very thin strip of wood with a notch carved into one side. After a few unsuccessful attempts, they managed to assemble the segments together into what appeared to be a functional trap.

"Let's see if it works," Mario said. He took a stone from the riverbank and threw it inside, aiming at the trigger. It flew up, and the door shut down. "I guess it does," he said with a satisfied grin.

Setting up the other three didn't take long, and the two elves returned to camp in high spirits. The sun was getting low in the sky, and they decided to go for a swim while it was still warm; after a whole day of walking and now trapping, both of them were sticky with sweat. Dinner could wait - taking dried bread, dried meat and dried fruit from their packs didn't take much time, after all. With any luck, they would have a better meal tomorrow.

They found a bend in the river where the water was calmer. The Antivan was out of his clothes in no time. He raised his arms over his head, standing on his toes and arching his back in a full-body stretch, then waded out into the water and dove under the surface.

Mario turned away to strip down to his breeches, but couldn't help stealing a look at Korlys as he walked into the water. _So handsome_ \- _no_ , he stopped himself, as he dove in. "Hey," he said, when they both had surfaced, "wanna race? To that tree and back," he suggested, pointing at an old willow that bent over the river some one hundred yards down the stream.

Korlys grinned. "Sure," was all he said before he turned and started swimming to the tree. He paused once to call out, "You did not expect a Crow to play fair, did you?" then picked up the pace.

"Cheater," Mario called after him as he followed. He didn't bother to overtake the Antivan now - no need to waste strength downstream. It would be upstream that would decide the race.

As he reached the tree, Korlys turned and watched Mario approach. When the other elf was a few feet away, the assassin started swimming back.

Mario grinned when he saw how out of breath Korlys was. Without taking a break, he turned back, increasing the speed now. The current was bit stronger than the Drakon's in Denerim, but not by much. It didn't take long to catch up with Korlys. "Tired already?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Surprised, Korlys glanced at the young thief, who did not seem to be the least bit winded. "Not at all," he said, then picked up the pace until he was going all out. The Antivan had spent his whole life near the sea, and he was a strong swimmer, but Mario beat him by a nose anyway. Swimming in a river was different than in the ocean, it seemed.

" _Va bene,_ you win," Korlys said with a breathless little laugh. Mario's face was flushed from exertion, and he had the sudden urge to pull the other man in for a kiss. He was glad his breathlessness could be attributed to the swimming they had done.

"You're good." Mario stretched himself out in the grass, turning his face to the sky; the sun was starting to set, and the clouds on the horizon were lit up in brilliant reds and oranges. "There aren't many that can keep up with me on the rooftops, and in the water. You'd have won if you hadn't wasted your strength in the beginning… if you hadn't tried to cheat, that is." He laughed.

Lying down next to Mario, Korlys tucked his arms under his head and closed his eyes. The sunlight was still strong enough to warm him, and it felt pleasant after the coolness of the water. "Next time, I will know to conserve my strength in the beginning," he said with a chuckle. "But, swimming in a river is harder than swimming in the ocean. In the ocean, you would not be able to beat me, I bet." This was relaxing - lounging in the sun, teasing each other.

"Next time, I'll have to think of something else to beat you," Mario replied, chuckling. "I know you're stronger. That's why I only chose a short distance, where I was sure I could win. You didn't expect a thief to play fair, did you?"

"No, I suppose not," Korlys replied with a grin. He let his thoughts drift, and they went to where they always did, sooner or later - survival. "You know, the closer we get to South Reach, the more dangerous it will be. I do not think we will have to keep watch tonight, but tomorrow night we should be more vigilant, and sleep in shifts so that one person can stand guard at all times."

"Oh…" For a moment, he had completely forgotten about the danger. It seemed so far away, so unreal, when he lay here, watching the sun setting down, with a naked Korlys by his side - _Maker's cock. I'm getting mental. Focus on the job, on the job..._ "Okay. We also need a plan. We can't mess things up this time like we did at Dragon's Peak. I heard South Reach is a big town. They'll have a guild - and if the Lizards warned them, they'll be on guard."

"Are they as motivated to get you as the Crows are to get me? They have no reason to believe that you are going to South Reach."

"I killed the fucking guildmaster, Korlys. They'd inform all the big towns, to make sure I don't get away. And if the Crows are as clever as you say, they'll probably work together, and send messages to guilds in other towns."

Korlys rolled over onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. "Hmm... that is an excellent point. They will use the Lizards to have as many eyes and ears on the streets as possible, no?"

Mario glanced in Korlys' direction but quickly turned away when he realized how close they were. _Maker, why does he have to swim naked? How am I supposed to focus?_ "We will have to be extra cautious when we scout the town. We only need food, so one store should be enough. The logical thing would be to choose a shop nearest to the walls and our escape route - so we will do the opposite. All such stores will be guarded. But that means it will take us longer. Still, I think we'd have a better chance to avoid patrols."

The Antivan smiled to himself. _I wonder why Mario looked away so fast?_ He found his thoughts wandering, and forced his attention back to what his companion was saying. "I agree." The sun had slipped below the horizon, and it was getting dark. Korlys stood up. "Ready to head back to camp?" he asked, as he pulled on his trousers.

Mario waited until the assassin was fully dressed before getting up himself. His breeches were still wet, so he carried his clothes instead. "Yeah, I'm starved. I wish we had one rabbit _now_. You think we'll catch something?" he asked, glad that they stopped talking about South Reach. No point in getting all worried about it now.

"Maybe, but it _is_ our first attempt. I guess we will just have to wait and see," Korlys said with a grin.

It didn't take long for them to have their dinner. They tried to play cards again, but they both seemed distracted and not really interested in the game. After two or three rounds, full of childish mistakes on both sides, they gave up and called it a night.

oOo

Korlys woke up early the next morning, too excited about the possibility of catching something to sleep any longer. He looked over at Mario, who was still fast asleep, with a small smile playing on his lips. He looked so young when he slept, innocent, almost. Korlys caught himself wanting to reach out and brush the other elf's hair back with his hand and frowned. _Get ahold of yourself, Korlys_. _You know what happens to Crows who go soft._

The Antivan got up quietly and pulled his boots on. Stepping out of the tent, he looked around. The sun was just edging up over the horizon, and the ground was wet with dew. There was a chill in the air, so he got the fire going again. _Brasca, I would kill for some caffè right now_.

Mario didn't feel like getting up - and marching. _For a whole day, carrying that damned pack like a fucking mule_. He groaned inwardly and sneaked a peek to see if Korlys was up already. Maybe he was still asleep. Then he could sleep a bit longer, too. But he had no such luck, of course. The assassin's bedroll was empty. Disappointed and mildly annoyed, he scrambled out of the bedroll and glanced out of the tent. Korlys was already sitting by the fire, watching the horizon with a dreamy look on his face. _Don't start with those silly thoughts again_ , he snapped at himself and got out.

"Good morning," he yawned, stretching himself like a cat.

" _Buongiorno_ , Mario," Korlys said with a grin. "Are you ready to see if we caught anything last night?"

Mario's ears perked up at that. Now, that was a reason to get up early. "Yeah, let's go," he said eagerly, pulling on his boots and grabbing his knife. "One rabbit stew coming right up!"

oOo

Three traps were untouched, but the remaining two were shut tight. A soft, pitiful whimpering was coming from them. Mario grinned. He collected the fruit from the empties first, then picked up one of the full ones, with the door facing up.

"Let's see what we got here," he said excitedly, sliding the door open. He reached inside and pulled out a rabbit by its hind legs. The animal was writhing in his hand, fighting like its life depended on it. Mario dropped the cage, and hit it hard and fast, right behind its neck. The animal went limp immediately. He put it down and looked at Korlys. "It's how I used to kill cats. Your turn."

Korlys watched Mario carefully, then opened the door to the last one, expecting to pull the rabbit out by its hind legs, like the other elf had. He reached into the trap, then yanked his hand back hastily, giving a yelp and dropping it in the process. The ex-Crow swore and made a lunge for the creature, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. He got up and dusted himself off, then inspected the bite. It was bleeding, but not badly. He looked at Mario sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mario started laughing the moment Korlys yelped, and he bent over in a fit of giggling when Korlys lunged after the rabbit. Seeing Korlys' expression, he burst into a fresh laughing fit. "Scared... of a little bunny?" he teased the assassin between giggling.

"Pfft." Korlys had the look of a cat who'd been laughed at. "That was no ordinary rabbit!" He held out his hand. "Look, it bit me... vicious little bugger."

"Oooh! It bit your poor little finger?" Mario snickered. "You're right, that's the most foul, cruel and bad-tempered rodent I ever set eyes on!"

Korlys set about picking up the traps, ignoring Mario's laughter. "Well, it was," he muttered under his breath.

"Right." The thief snickered again. He pulled out his knife and crouched by the animal to skin it. "Well, we're gonna eat its buddy here for revenge."

"At least you will have bunny for breakfast," Korlys said gloomily, wishing he hadn't let his get away. How was he supposed to know rabbits bite? "I suppose it will not be enough for a stew, but you could roast it like the poachers did, at least."

Mario turned to Korlys. "You don't want some?" he asked, confused. "Why? We put up those traps together. Just because mine wasn't a killer bunny, doesn't mean you don't get any."

Korlys blinked in surprise, then chuckled. "Well, I let mine get away, and one is not really enough for two people... but I would not object if you wanted to share."

"Of course we'll share it. Aren't we friends?" he asked, turning back to the work.

"Sure," Korlys said, feeling surprisingly pleased about it. "In Antivan, we say _amici_."

"Ahmichi," Mario repeated with a little smile. "I like how it sounds." He got up and went to clean his knife and the meat in the river. "Okay, I'm done here. Let's go roast the monster," he suggested, chuckling.

Once skinned, the animal wasn't big, but Korlys had another great idea - to season it with wine, stuff it with some dried fruit, and stitch it with thread from the injury kit. In truth, Mario was suspicious at first. Fruit and meat sounded weird. But the result was surprisingly delicious, and his respect for the assassin, slightly ruined by defeat by the killer bunny, increased again.

They broke camp in a good mood that lasted through the whole day - there were no incidents with boars, poachers, vicious rabbits, or angry birds to ruin it. It seemed they could make up for the delay that morning, maybe even make a few extra miles, when thunder boomed over their heads.

It had seemed to get hotter and stickier as time passed, and Korlys had watched the day darken with concern. He had wanted to cover more miles today, but the thunder put an end to that. His finger had been hurting worse as the day wore on, but he'd successfully hid that fact from Mario. The ex-Crow hoped he could _keep_ it hidden. The whole thing was embarrassing enough as it was. "I think this is as far as we will get today. We had better stop and make camp," he said.

Mario nodded and looked around. The forest was thick here, not much space for a tent. "Let's hurry and find a place where we can camp," he suggested. "Closer to the river, maybe. I hope the rain won't start until we are done." He barely finished the sentence when more thunder rolled above, sounding much closer than the previous one.

They hurriedly scouted the area and found a spot barely big enough to squeeze their tent into. The first fat raindrops pattered against the canvas as they crawled inside. Korlys flinched as a particularly loud thunderclap made the ground underneath them vibrate. He turned to Mario wide-eyed. "I think the lightning must have struck very close to here, for us to be able to feel that."

"You think it could strike here, too?" Mario asked uneasily. He tried to peek outside, but all he could see was a thick grey curtain of rain. "Maybe we should get out of the forest, closer to the river?"

"I do not see any reason why lightning could not strike right here, but it is just as likely to strike near the river, too, yes? We might as well stay put, I think." The Antivan rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. "As long as it rains this heavily, we will not have to keep watch, but once it stops it would be a good idea to do so. We should sleep in shifts, so that if the rains stop, we will know it, _si_?"

"Before sleeping, we should go over the plan once again," the thief reminded him. "We still didn't agree on what we'll need and what we'll do first. I still think armour is useless to me… I survived this long without it, and I'm fine."

Korlys dug his brandy out of his pack and took a long swallow, something he hadn't done since that night at Dragon's Peak. He held it out to Mario with his uninjured hand before marshaling the energy to reason with the thief yet again. "You survived this long without it because you have never had professional assassins out to kill you, as I said before. You cannot expect-"

"But you said even my knife can pierce armour," the young elf cut in stubbornly. "So why should I bother?" He took the brandy and sniffed it, but didn't take a sip.

"There is a big difference between a shallow cut and a stab through the gut, no? And it would have to be a direct, forceful blow. It will protect you more times than not. And Crows use poison on their daggers; you need all the protection you can get. But I still advise not to fight them at all. Better to hide in the shadows and run away if you have the chance." Korlys looked at the bottle in Mario's hand. "Will you drink that, or just smell it?"

Mario shot an indignant look at Korlys and took a long swallow. He grimaced and shuddered. "I still don't get what you see in that," he muttered as he returned the bottle. "Okay, so the armour is useful. But it means we have to break into a smithy as well as a food store. Double the risk. And it will be difficult to carry it all. It would slow me down if I put it on."

"We will get you light armour, and I will show you how to wear it properly. Then you will wear it all the time, the same way that I do. It will slow you down for a while, but you will soon get used to it." His tone brooked no argument. Mario was getting the armour, and that was that.

"Hmph." The young elf didn't like the assassin's tone, but couldn't deny it sounded reasonable, which irritated him even more. "It's still risky. We need to take what we need and get out of the town as soon as possible before they realize we're there. I don't want us to risk being caught just because of my armour."

Korlys chuckled and took another sip of brandy. "It is risky, _sí_. But to survive, you must take risks. You know this, I am sure." For some reason, Korlys was suddenly sounding optimistic. Possibly because of the brandy.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Yeah… first you say how awfully dangerous Crows are, then we're taking chances. Fine. But if they catch me because I'm slow in the armour and kill me, it'll be all your fault and I'll come haunt you for the rest of your life."

" _Va bene_ , then I will not be lonely," he said jokingly, then quickly took another sip of brandy, realizing how that might have sounded. Korlys handed the bottle to Mario to cover the awkwardness and dug through his pack again for some food. Might as well eat a bit.

Mario blinked in surprise. _Lonely?_ He shot a sideway look at Korlys but decided not to comment on it. He grimaced at the bottle and corked it. No way he'd be drinking that again. "Okay, so we'll get the light armour for me." Maybe they wouldn't find any his size, he thought hopefully; he truly couldn't imagine moving with it on. "What else?"

"I have been thinking that maybe if we could find some fishing line and hooks, we could fish in the evenings once we make camp. It would be faster than catching rabbits." _And fish do not bite, to my knowledge,_ Korlys thought sourly. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good, but only on the condition we don't need to break into another store for that," the thief agreed tentatively. "And we'll need a lot of food. You said there are no villages on the map between South Reach and Gwaren, so we'll need some stocked up. We can cut out a lot of things we don't really need, like wine, fruit… maybe dried meat, if you really think we can fish." Mario sighed, not liking the idea in the least. It surprised him. _I'm getting spoiled, too, with this brat._ "But we should at least get some crispbread and cheese."

Korlys shook his head. "Wine is a necessity; it is good for the digestion. I agree, we can do without the fruit, though we should keep enough for bait, at least," he said, as he nibbled on some cheese.

"Fruit is also good for… something. I'm sure of it. Especially dried apples." Mario chuckled. "Okay. But no testing the wine this time. Maybe it won't be as good as this one, but it won't be worse than that swill from the slums."

Korlys chuckled. " _Sí_ , I will not test." _Much. "_ Well, it does not look like the rain will let up anytime soon. Do you want to try to get some sleep now, or should I?"

Mario shook his head. "It's too soon, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Go ahead, if you can. When should I wake you up?"

"Just wake me up when you feel sleepy. I am used to napping when I have the chance, so I should be able to doze, at least." Korlys put away the brandy and brushed the crumbs from his trousers, then settled down on his bedroll with a small sigh. The brandy had dulled the pain some, and he soon drifted off to sleep.

The storm thundered outside for almost an hour before moving away. Mario shot a look at Korlys to check that he was fast asleep, then quietly sneaked out. He stretched his arms and legs and took a few deep breaths, enjoying the rich smell of the forest after a rain.

Tomorrow, they should reach the town. Tomorrow, he'd have to be clever enough to outsmart the assassins and the thieves both. Of course, there was always a chance they were not expected. But he didn't believe it. And if they were caught… He shuddered. If he was lucky, they would kill him straight away. _Good, then I won't be lonely._ Korlys' joke echoed through his mind. Lonely… A lot about the Antivan made more sense now. Mario felt oddly sad when he thought about what life with the Crows had to be like. There was no reason to care, he reminded himself. He promised Korlys he would help him get to Gwaren. That was all Korlys wanted, so why should he care if the assassin was lonely afterwards? Even if he was, it didn't mean he'd want the thief to come along. He was surprised at how much the idea stung.

Mario shook himself. _What the fuck am I thinking about now?_ He returned to the tent. Sitting in the darkness, the shadows growing blacker, and the sounds quieter, creepier, and more threatening, he tried to sort it out. But the more he tried to be reasonable and logical, the more confusing and weird it was. Finally, shortly after midnight, he gave up and woke Korlys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno - good morning
> 
> Caffè - coffee
> 
> Va bene - okay
> 
> A/N:
> 
> There aren't enough ways to thank our betas, or perhaps we are just not up to the challenge of coming up with the proper words to describe how wonderful they are. Thank you Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T. "Ridiculously awesome" maybe overused, but it fits both of you to a T. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **You earn internet cookies if you recognized Mario's lines:
> 
> "One rabbit stew comin' right up!"
> 
> "That's the most foul, cruel and bad-tempered rodent I ever set eyes on!"
> 
> They are taken from the killer rabbit scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, which inspired our own killer rabbit scene. :D


	9. The Sparrow

Korlys had been standing guard since midnight, the pain in his finger steadily getting worse. It was only when dawn began to break that he could finally see it clearly, however. His finger was red, and so swollen he couldn't bend it all the way. _Merda. Now I_ have _to drink a health potion._ He sighed inwardly. _I really hope Mario is still asleep; getting bit by a bunny was embarrassing enough._

As the assassin quietly crept to the tent and slipped inside, he heard Mario whimpering softly. He knelt down next to the young thief and reached out his hand to brush his tears away. "Mario, wake up. You are having another nightmare."

Mario winced and opened his eyes, staring at the face above him. But it wasn't a Templar and it wasn't Jasper's blue face, either. "Korlys," he gasped. "Is it my turn now?" he asked, hastily untangling himself from the bedroll.

"No, it is morning now. I heard you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up. But, it is still early if you want to get some more sleep."

"Thanks." His face was damp; embarrassed, he realized it was from tears. The assassin must think he was a weak crybaby now. "No, I think we - Maker's ass." He gently took Korlys' hand to look at his finger. "What's that?"

"Oh, yes... that." He had completely forgotten about it when he'd heard Mario's sobs. "It is where the rabbit bit me," the assassin mumbled. "I was just coming in to drink a potion, actually."

"So it truly was a killer rabbit, eh? But it had to hurt. Why didn't you say anything? Or take a potion?" Mario shook his head in disbelief.

"I was hoping not to have to use one on such a small wound."

"You could've lost your finger." Mario had an unpleasant feeling that more than worry about their supplies, it was the assassin's pride that stopped him… and that it was _his_ fault. Korlys really didn't know how to handle being teased. "Don't hide it next time," he said sternly, then chuckled. "Why don't you show off how flexible your fingers are _now_?"

Giving Mario a wicked grin, he leaned in close. "I will be happy to," he purred.

"Okay," the thief replied innocently. "Then you can do it all the way to South Reach. Practice for the big night, right?"

Korlys gave a theatrical sigh. "That is not _quite_ what I had in mind, but _sí_." He found a potion and drank it. "There, it will be fine in a few minutes. Now, are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Yeah, breakfast sounds good. And then we should move on - at least we can make up the time the storm cost us. How far do you think we are?" Korlys had explained what different things and colours on the map meant, but he still didn't dare guess distance from it.

The Antivan found the right map and spread it out. "Hm... It looks like we should get there sometime tomorrow." He felt apprehensive but kept the nervousness out of his voice. They needed the supplies, but the sooner they got away from the city, the better he would feel.

Half an hour later, they were packed and ready to go. They walked in silence, each elf preoccupied with his own thoughts. Korlys' mind kept returning to Mario, and how he felt every time he woke the young rogue up from a nightmare. This morning was the first time he had given in to his impulse to brush Mario's tears away. _What is wrong with me? Mario is only getting me as far as Gwaren; then he will be going his own way_ , Korlys reminded himself sternly _. It is for the best, really. Why would he spend any more time with me than necessary?_ And even if he _did_ want to stick around, he could not; Mario would not be safe until he was no longer with him.

oOo

South Reach sprawled in the rich lowlands between the Drakon river and the Brecilian hilly area, like a lazy cat warming itself in the sun. The walls were tall and strong, better repaired than even Denerim. The tree line was pushed a few miles back from the river for the sake of arable land to the north; after a brief discussion, they had agreed to avoid the little farms and stick to the forest instead. The few extra miles were well worth it. Here, on the eastern side, there were no slums, no road or gate - just trees and bushes growing almost up to the thick walls. The townspeople apparently didn't care for whoever lived in the deep green shadows of the Brecilian forest and were determined to keep them out. Well, even better, Mario decided as they hid in the bushes, spying on the guards to learn their routine.

It was a dull job, to crouch there in silence, focused on the occasional guard that passed every quarter of an hour. Mario endured it for more than an hour, valiantly fighting the drowsiness, but now he'd had enough.

"Let's go back to camp," he whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering, there was no one here that could hear them, but it felt weird to talk aloud. "We should get some rest." They still had a few more hours until dusk, and it wouldn't be safe to go scouting in town before then, but they needed to be prepared and fresh. If the Crows were half as clever as Korlys claimed they were, they'd need all their strength and wits to survive this night.

Wrapped in shadows, they crept back to the place where they had left their packs, masked by branches and leaves. They sat down next to each other, leaning against a tree, and pulled out some of the dried apples and their waterskins.

"We will have to make sure the guards do not see us," Korlys said. "It is likely that the Crows have at least some of them on the payroll; if so, they will be watching for us."

"You know, being a guard must be awesome. You get paid by a lot of people for _not_ doing your job," Mario grumbled, annoyed. "But there don't seem to be many guards. They must know we'll be coming from this side, no?" He nibbled on the fruit, throwing a bit to a sparrow hopping nearby.

" _Sí_. That is likely why there are fewer guards here, to lure us into their trap." Korlys grinned when he saw Mario feeding the little bird, and threw a bit of his fruit to it as well. "I used to like to feed the birds when I lived in Antiva. They would always gather around the benches at the park where people came to eat their lunch."

"But you didn't feed the crows, I hope? Crows are disgusting killers in all forms. You agree too, don't you?" he asked the little sparrow. It tilted its head and looked at him curiously, then decided to continue pecking at the piece of dried apple.

Korlys chuckled. " _Sí_ , they are our namesakes, so I did feed them. They are very beautiful, even though they are killers, yes?"

"Very beautiful, yes." Mario smirked and nudged Korlys. "But you are no longer one of them."

"Oh, so I am no longer beautiful?" Korlys teased back with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you are." Mario coughed, surprised. Where did that come from? "Back to business. What do you think the Crows will try?" _Maker, I hope I'm not blushing. After the crying, it's the last thing I need._

He gave Mario a surprised look, the hint of a smile playing on his face. " _Grazie_ , Mario," he replied. "As for the Crows, I am not sure. They will definitely be watching the streets. Perhaps pay off shopkeepers and street kids to watch for us and send word if we are found. If they find us, they will kill us, of course." Korlys gave a small shrug as if there was nothing to be done about that. "Perhaps they will try to follow us out of town, so they can minimize the risk of being seen, and have a chance to capture me alive. Other than that, I do not know."

Mario's face became serious again as he considered their possibilities. Very _limited_ possibilities, without scouting the town first. When was the last time he did a break-in without meticulous planning and preparation? No… he had never done anything that stupid, not even as a rookie. But there was no way they could sneak into the city twice, with both Crows and rats watching for them.

"How rich _are_ they? Can they afford to pay off all the shopkeepers? Or only those near the wall, where they assume we will enter? South Reach seems to be quite big, and they can't know we want to hit another smithy, no? Maybe we should go there first." The little sparrow tilted its head again, staring at Korlys. _Could_ sparrows stare? Well, this one did. He threw it another bit of apple and turned to the other elf. "What do you think?"

Korlys nodded. "That is true. They only have so much money; they will spend it wisely and concentrate on shops close to the wall, and those with supplies they know we will likely need. But, they cannot pay off all of them." The assassin frowned thoughtfully. "They may try to separate us if they can. Easier to deal with us, I think."

"Then we must not let them," Mario snapped. They wanted Korlys alive, but he had no illusions that they would spare _him_. "But, just in case they're successful, we need a signal. Last time I almost attacked you, in front of the cave."

" _Sí_ , I recall," Korlys said wryly. "The Crows use bird calls. But I do not know any that they would not know. Maybe a certain whistle?"

"A whistle? I guess that could work," Mario agreed with some hesitation.

Korlys grinned. "Of course it will work. You know how to whistle, yes? You just put your lips together... and blow," he teased.

This time, his cheeks burned so much he was sure even the guards on the walls could see it through the trees. "Maker's cock, you're terrible," he muttered with an embarrassed grin. "But, okay. I'll remind you of this if you end up beaten up because I didn't recognize you."

" _Mi dispiace_. I could not resist." The ex-Crow found it charming that Mario could still blush; he had lost that ability long ago. "I will be serious now. Let us make up a whistle known only to us."

Trying the whistles was surprisingly fun. Even the sparrow joined in, chirping aloud as if it was trying to mimic them. For a few moments, they almost forgot about the Crows. Finally, they agreed on one and returned to a more serious topic.

"Anything else we can do now?" Mario asked.

"I will take care of coating our blades with poison, just in case. And we should plan an escape route and a means of meeting back up if we do get separated."

The young thief pressed his lips together as he thought about it. "We can't afford to wait this time. Maybe for a few minutes. That's why we shouldn't get separated. If we are, and I don't show up in a few minutes, run."

The ex-Crow wondered if he could really do that, but he nodded in agreement. " _Sí_ , you do the same. And, if we must run in different directions, we may not be able to return here. In that case..." Korlys trailed off, not wanting to give voice to the obvious.

"If we're alive, we'll head to Gwaren and meet again, sooner or later. And now we have the signal, so we will know," the thief said cheerfully. It was nonsense, of course. If he didn't make it here, it could only mean one thing. If Korlys didn't make it… That psycho slaver master of his wanted him alive. There would still be a chance to save him. A tiny chance, yes, but he wouldn't give up. _I won't let them have him_.

Korlys smiled and nodded, even though he knew the chances of finding each other between here and Gwaren would be impossibly slim, even if Mario had a map and could read it. _I will just have to make sure that does not happen._ The thought of the young thief lost and alone in the wilderness was disturbing, and he pushed it aside.

oOo

Dusk never came so quickly, Mario thought, as he put everything into one backpack and hid it under the leaves again, together with the bedrolls and the tent. He only took a candle; they risked so much, he wanted at least this to be off the list of possible complications. Mario swung the empty pack on his shoulder and wrapped himself in shadows. "Let's go," he muttered.

It was already dark when they reached the town. Hiding behind some bushes, they waited until the guards moved on, then climbed over the wall. So far so good, though it was hard to tell if it wasn't a part of a trap.

Korlys and Mario quickly moved away from the shops around the city wall, heading in a northwesterly direction. Once they had gone some distance into the city, the pair slowed down, moving as silently as they could. The city's layout reminded Korlys of Denerim - winding streets and back alleys were everywhere. But Mario's sense of direction was amazingly accurate, and they were able to keep from going in circles.

The ex-Crow kept a watchful eye on all the places _he_ would have posted lookouts, if he were the hunter and not the hunted. He guided them away from the busier thoroughfares and intersections, as well as the wide-open markets, keeping them to the smaller side streets as much as possible. Still, he spotted several sentinels, most of them street kids.

When they finally found a blacksmith, Korlys motioned for the thief to pick the lock while he stood guard. The Antivan had the uncomfortable feeling that they were being watched, a feeling that didn't go away after Mario let them in.

The thief lit the candle and looked around. The shop wasn't as big and well-stocked as the one in Dragon's Peak, but it did have a few sets of leather armour, displayed on racks. They all looked the same to him, though. "You see anything interesting?" he asked. This was Korlys' specialty; it was better to leave it to him.

The assassin quickly looked over the stock before leading Mario to the smallest, lightest set of armour he could find. "Tch. Do none of their women fight?" he remarked, frustrated, as he helped Mario get into the armour.

Once it was all on, Korlys took a step back. "It is a little too big for you, but it is the best we can do for now. Maybe we will get lucky and find some female bandits on the way to Gwaren." He fought to keep the smirk from his face.

" _Women's_ armour?" The young thief bristled. "You're what, an inch taller than me?"

"I am at least _two_ inches taller than you, my friend," Korlys teased. "But, we can measure when we are safely away from here, _sí_? Let us find some food and fishing supplies and get out of the city." He waited for Mario to put the candle out before leading them back into the night.

The armor wasn't as heavy as Mario expected, but it was weird. Stiff and hard, like wet clothes that were partially frozen. He was glad that they hadn't found a smaller one. It was already difficult to move in this one. Like a wooden doll. But Korlys would no doubt tease him if he complained, so he bit his lip and tried to act as if everything were perfectly fine.

"Let's go," he grumbled and blew out the candle. They peeked out, but the street was empty and quiet. Maybe they had been lucky and the Crows had not noticed them yet. Wrapped in shadows, they scanned the streets, heading north. Mario turned a few times, feeling he was being watched and followed, but he couldn't see anyone, not a glimpse of movement or shadow darker than the others. It had to be nerves; this was all wrong, not knowing their target, wearing this funny thing. Cursing under his breath, he hurried forward, desperately looking around for a grocery shop.

 _There_.

The ex-Crow waited impatiently while Mario picked the lock. In truth, it did not take long, but all his internal alarm bells were going off. He could not see anyone, but his intuition had never steered him wrong before. "I will stand watch next to the window, Mario. You grab what you can as quickly as you can. I do not want to spend more than a few minutes here. I keep having the feeling we are being watched." He stood by the window, staying as out of sight the best he could while scanning the rooftops. _That_ was where his uneasy feeling was the strongest.

Mario lit the candle and browsed the shop, randomly opening barrels and sacks to find anything they could use. A lot of them were full of useless things like flour or corn, that made him curse under his breath, but he found some good things. He grabbed two fishing kits, a few wineskins, dried bread, and dried fruit, and was about to add a wedge of cheese when there was a sound somewhere in the building - the sound of a door creaking open inch by inch. He looked at Korlys with wide eyes. _They're here,_ he mouthed. He blew out the candle and wrapped himself in shadows.

Korlys had heard the sound at the same time Mario did and already had his daggers out, every muscle tensed. He motioned the thief over and whispered, "We have to go out the front. They will probably be waiting for us, though. Stay in the shadows and follow me." They reached the door and cracked it open. The Antivan couldn't see anyone - yet. But he knew they were there.

The thief quickly closed his backpack and swung it on his back - he didn't care for another chase down the streets holding it in his arms. He moved closer to Korlys, listening for any sounds from the back room, but he heard nothing. The silence put him on edge even more. Trapped like a rookie, how could he let this happen? They needed to get out somehow, there they had better chance to-

"Korlys," a silky voice called out, "we know you are here."

"Yeah? We know you're there, too," Mario snapped, rolling his eyes. No point denying it now, anyway.

The assassin sighed inwardly. Leave it to Mario to antagonize professional killers. He recognized Antonio's voice; he was a high-ranking member of his cell, and not someone to fuck with. Korlys turned and opened the door wider - and found himself face-to-face with three shadowy figures. He closed the door, and turned to Mario, pitching his voice low. "I think we will have to go through them."

"Korlys," Antonio said, his tone more commanding now. "Do not be foolish. Come with us. There is no point in losing your life. We will bring you back to Nico. I am sure you can think of some reason for your absence, _sí_?"

Mario snorted. Did this guy truly think Korlys was that stupid? Return to your master, because he was so _nice_ to you before. Maybe he won't even kill you, just make you his slave. What kind of idiot would agree to that?

" _Vaffanculo_ , Antonio," Korlys replied while using one of his daggers to cut open the sack of flour he had seen on the way in. He grabbed a handful and motioned for the other elf to do the same. When Mario was ready, Korlys flung the front door open and rushed the three Crows outside, throwing the flour into their faces and cutting to the left quickly.

Mario's grin turned feral as he followed Korlys' example and left the coughing and cursing Crows behind them. He was just about to suggest getting on the roofs when an arrow swished mere inches from his face and hit the road. _Fuck!_

The first arrow landed behind Korlys, but the second caught him in the shoulder. His armour kept the arrowhead from lodging into his arm, but the tip still managed to break the skin. _I hope that was not coated in poison,_ Korlys thought, as he yanked the arrow out on the run. On the other hand, at least he wouldn't have to face being taken alive; he would slit his own throat before that happened. He could hear Mario still behind him, and four or five people following, and started turning at random, hoping the archers would only be concentrated around the shop. The Crows had not had enough time to set up an elaborate trap... right?

Korlys' lungs were starting to burn as he took another right - and stopped. _A dead end. Brasca!_ He desperately looked around for something to climb, but there was nothing that would get them to the roofs. _It figures I would pick the one uncluttered alley in this town._ He turned around to face them, nodding to Mario. He didn't have any breath to say anything, and Mario could see their predicament as clearly as he could anyway. The ex-Crow readied his daggers.

The Crows slowed down; Mario saw one of them wave a sign at the archers to stop shooting. That was right, they wanted Korlys alive. _No you won't. I won't allow it_. But he knew it was just wishful thinking. If it were just these five, they could perhaps fight their way out, but with the archers on the roof, they'd look like hedgehogs before they could hit even one.

Their pursuers must have realized it as well. In the dull light of the streetlamps, he saw their arrogant, triumphant smirks. "You know what I said about beautiful Crows? I take it all back," he muttered to Korlys as he put the backpack down and pulled out his dagger. "You're just an exception."

"You have had your fun, Korlys," Antonio called out. "Now put down your weapons and surrender. Do not waste my time any more than you already have."

"And here I thought it was only you," Mario snapped, mildly irritated that the Crows were ignoring him. "The arrogance, I mean. So it's a Crow thing?"

Korlys snorted. " _Sí_ , it comes with the territory. Only some of us have no reason to be."

Antonio didn't reply to that. He turned to his men. "I want him alive. Kill the child."

 _Child?_ Mario bristled. He might die here, but that fucker would die with him! He took the stance Korlys had taught him, ready to attack the moment they stepped forward.

But they didn't.

They fell to the ground. All at the same time, without a single word - just like that, they piled on the street like mabari poo. He turned to Korlys, eyes wide with surprise.

"Fucking awesome! How did you do that?"

"I did not do anything. One of them must have had a poison gas bomb that went off before they could use it." Korlys looked around wildly. "We need to find a way out without going past them."

"It's not a poison," a young, clear voice said somewhere above their heads.

Mario spun around and looked up in the direction of the voice. A shadowy figure was standing on the balcony above their heads.

"It's a spell. Give me a second."

The figure disappeared. Something small flew out and landed on the road before them. The air around it quivered, frayed on the edges. A moment later, the thing was gone. In its place stood a creature that looked like an elven kid, with hair that was clearly the brightest tomato red, even in this dull light, and a shy smile.

"Hi," it said. "I'm Attrei."

Korlys eyed the mage distrustfully. Attrei looked no older than sixteen, but that did not mean he wasn't dangerous. "Korlys," he said, his tone guarded. "And this is Mario. _Grazie_ for saving us. Are the archers also dead?"

"No, they-"

"Why did you help us? Who are you?" Mario interrupted the elf - mage - whatever it was.

"They were going to hurt you," the boy replied, surprised, as if there was nothing unusual in what he had done. "I overheard you, back in the forest, when you said killers were after you."

 _Cazzo, another loose end._ Korlys crouched down next to the nearest Crow. "They are still alive?" It wasn't really a question. He could feel a pulse.

"Of course." The mage sounded confused. "I'm not a killer. It's just a sleep spell. They won't wake up for half an hour unless you attack them, and they will feel slightly dizzy when they wake up. An unfortunate side effect, I realize, but they won't be hurt. And you'll be long gone and safe by then."

The Antivan glanced at Mario, one eyebrow raised. " _Sí_ , of course. We should probably get out of here, then. I will just take their weapons from them, so that when they wake up they will not be able to hurt anyone else." He made a small head motion towards Attrei, hoping Mario would understand that he needed to distract him for a while.

"Oh, okay." The mage looked worried, but before he could say anything else, Mario cut in.

"I still don't know who you are or how you overheard us in the forest. Explain yourself," he commanded, crossing his arms.

"I was right there, so I heard what you said." The mage blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"No you weren't," Mario retorted dryly, more and more suspicious. "We would have noticed you."

Instead of arguing, Attrei whistled their signal. "I've been practicing it while you were gone," he explained when he saw Mario's surprised stare. "And you did notice me. You even fed me apples. The sparrow? That was me. I waited in camp but you took so long I decided to come and search for you. I saw them trap you and they said they wanted to kill you. So I landed on that balcony and cast the sleep spell. And that's all."

"You don't say." Mario glanced at Korlys, to see how he was doing; it seemed he wasn't finished yet. "That's what you do, then? Turn yourself into a bird so you can spy on honest people-"

"It wasn't like that!" Attrei was appalled by the suggestion. "I was there first, you know! You two just came and sat right under my tree! I would have shown myself to you, but I didn't know how you'd react. Whenever I try, people start running and screaming and calling me a maleficar. It's not true." His shoulders slumped, and he looked like he was about to cry. "See? You're afraid of me too, and I only wanted to help."

Mario softened a bit at that. He knew that feeling all too well - trying to help, only to be suspected and threatened. "Nah, we're not afraid. You saved our necks, you did." He patted the mage on the shoulder and turn to the assassin again. "Are you done?"

While Mario had distracted Attrei, Korlys had busied himself thrusting a stiletto into each Crow's heart. He came across a younger Crow, just Mario's size. Quickly stripping the armour from the body, he held it up. "I found armour in your size. Hurry up and put this on so we can get out of here." He wished he could take care of the archers on the roof too, but he had no way of getting up there directly, and they needed to get out of here _now_.

Mario wasn't sure he liked the idea of having even smaller and tighter armour on him, but Korlys knew what he was doing. He stripped his armour and handed it to Korlys. "Here. We wouldn't want the poor Crow to freeze when he wakes up. He could catch a cold," he said sweetly; the strange kid smiled warmly at him at that.

The new armour fit much better and wasn't so stiff, he noticed with relief. "Okay. Let's go. You coming with us?" he turned to Attrei. "If you want to come, you must hide yourself or turn into a sparrow again." The mage nodded eagerly and the next moment a little sparrow was flying around them.

Korlys looked up. "Can you show us a safe way out of the city, Attrei?"

The little bird chirped and flew ahead, guiding them through a maze of streets to the eastern wall. Mario had to admit he was impressed. The kid was nuts, that much was obvious, but he didn't seem like a threat, and he could be useful. Maybe they should try to convince him to come with them. Hm… maybe if they told him the killers were now after him as well?

The trio made it back to the little makeshift camp shortly thereafter. Korlys nodded to the mage as he changed back into an elf. " _Grazie -_ thank you again, Attrei. Unfortunately, we must be going. I believe we were spotted going over the wall. If so, it will not be long before they catch up with us." He started grabbing some things from Mario's pack and shoving them into his. "Could you guide us to a river that we can follow south?" If the mage refused to come with them, he would have to dispose of him. He could not risk letting the kid go until he found out what Attrei knew about them and their plans.

"Other than the river that flows through the town, you mean? There is a small stream a few miles to the east, but a river…" He shook his head. "None that I know about. I'm sorry. I've only been here for a few days, and I stayed mostly near the town."

"Well, you wanna come with us?" Mario offered. "If we were spotted, the forest will be swarming with Crows soon - I give it an hour or two at most. And they are killers. They're gonna cut your throat." He gave Attrei an appraising look. The mage was young, a couple years younger than him, and so skinny you could snap him in half with two fingers. "The question is if you can keep up with us, or if you'll be a burden," he said frankly.

"Oh, can I come?" The mage beamed as if Mario was inviting him to a tea party, ignoring everything else. "I won't be a burden, you'll see!"

"Of course, you can come," Korlys said, shooting Mario a warning glance. He would have to take him aside later and explain the dangers of antagonizing a mage, but for now they needed to get moving. "We should go." The ex-Crow started deeper into the forest without waiting for a reply, ears straining for sounds of pursuit as he did so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaffanculo - fuck off
> 
> Korlys' line paraphrased from Lauren Bacall's "You know how to whistle, don't you, Steve? You just put your lips together and blow." To Have and Have Not (1944)
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to our betas, Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One, for all their help and enthusiasm.


	10. Mind Mage

Korlys noticed the darkness of night was giving way to the greyness of predawn as the shapes of trees around him became more distinct. How many hours had they been on the run? Three? Four? He was exhausted, and from the way Mario was starting to stumble, it seemed the thief was, as well. He stopped suddenly and Mario ran into him.

"What's wrong? Why are you stopping?" the thief asked in a sleepy voice.

The assassin listened carefully. There - the sound of running water, he was sure of it. "Come," he whispered, and led the way forward, using his ears to find the small stream. He dropped his pack at the edge of the water and watched warily as the mage transformed back into an elf. Attrei had stumbled around so loudly that Korlys had almost immediately suggested he transform into a sparrow and ride on his shoulder instead. Plus, it allowed him to keep the mage close; he still needed to find out how much Attrei knew. "We will stay here for a few hours. You two get some sleep; Attrei, you can use my bedroll. I will stand guard and wake you when it is time to leave." Korlys bent down and splashed cold water onto his face, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes as he did so.

"Okaaay," Mario yawned. "But you must rest as well before we go. Wake me up for my shift." He glanced at the rolled up tent, then decided it was too bothersome. He tossed Korlys' bedroll to the mage, then unrolled his own; the mage watched his every move as if he were performing a secret ritual.

"I didn't know Outsiders had portable beds," Attrei said enthusiastically, as he imitated Mario's actions and slipped inside. "Though they could have made the mattress a bit thicker," he muttered as he turned around several times.

Korlys watched the two elves fall asleep almost instantly. He snorted; they would be so easily captured if the Crows were pursuing them. He quickly freshened up at the stream, then pulled out his whetstone and one of his daggers and sat down under a nearby tree.

As he listened to the _snick snick_ of the blade sliding across the whetstone, he thought about last night. Korlys was not surprised that the Crows had been waiting for him. But, what was _Antonio_ doing there? The man was - _had been_ , he corrected himself - a member of his own cell. _What was he doing in Ferelden? How did they find out so quickly?_ He mentally counted out the weeks since the shipwreck. There had not been enough time for a ship to bring word to Nico, and another to arrive back here with Antonio. _He must have already been in Ferelden for some other reason, then, yes?_ It was possible. Nico had a very large cell, and Korlys did not keep track of the members, outside of the small teams he worked with occasionally. He was a loner, as most Crows were. Still, it troubled him. It was too much of a coincidence, and Korlys did not believe in coincidences.

And that was another thing. The ex-Crow paused his work to look over at Attrei. How was it that the mage just _happened_ to be at the same place he and Mario had been when they were making their plans? In sparrow form to boot. It was just too convenient to be a coincidence. And why did he help them? 'They were going to hurt you.' That had been his reason when Mario had asked. _They were going to hurt you._ Korlys shook his head slightly. What sort of insanity was that? He returned to his whetstone, a frown creasing his forehead. He did not like it. Any of it. It did not make any sense, and that meant he was missing something - some connection between all of this. But what?

Time flew by swiftly as he took care of his blades. He put the last one away with a sigh. The sun was now well and truly up. It was time to move on. He strolled over to the other two elves and gave each of their shoulders a shake. "Mario. Attrei. Get up. It is time for us to go."

Mario sat up, blinking. Time to go? Already? Fuck these Crows, always cutting his sleep short - _wait_. "You didn't wake me up." The thief stormed over to Korlys and folded his arms. "Why?"

The assassin looked surprised. "Because I would not have been able to sleep, anyway, that is why. I would think you would be glad to have the sleep, not annoyed because I did not interrupt it, no?"

"I am," Mario snapped. "But I thought we were a team… And you need to be alert. Wouldn't it be pitiful if the Crows got you after all this because you were too sleepy to fight?"

" _Sí_ , we are a team - but I could not sleep." Korlys turned and started rummaging through his pack. "And I have been forced to go many days without sleep before, and still fight. Do you think that Crow training is just a walk in the park?"

"Yeah, I know, I just-" _don't want you to get hurt_. Mario watched the assassin, feeling oddly helpless. _Always hiding behind that pack. Pushing me away, as if I were a stupid child that could be ignored._ "Whatever. Do what you want." He turned back to pack the bedrolls, and huffed in annoyance. The mage was already rolling them up - or rather, failing at rolling them up. Surely no one could be _that_ stupid?

"Give it here," he said, taking his own bedroll. "Start at the bottom. Roll 'em up. Tie 'em with ropes," he explained slowly as he demonstrated it. "Not too difficult, I hope? Should I repeat it more slowly? No? Then go tie it to Korlys' pack."

"All right," the mage agreed, ignoring Mario's tone, and immediately obeying. "May I take your pack for a moment, please?" he asked Korlys. "I just want to tie the bedroll to it."

Korlys looked up with a surprised grin. " _Grazie_ , but I think I can handle it myself. Here," he said as he handed Attrei some of the food.

"Thanks." Attrei smelled the cheese and fruit, a contented smile spreading on his lips. "Real food," he sighed, then looked at Mario, who was shouldering his pack. "I can carry it," he offered.

"You carry yourself and try not to fall," Mario snapped. "Let's go."

oOo

"Where are we going?" Attrei asked after a while. He had decided to stay in his elven form; it had been so long since he had talked with other people. But it seemed his new friends didn't feel like chatting. It had been almost fifteen minutes, and they hadn't said anything yet.

"East. And then south, following the river that runs through the Brecilian Passage, if we can find it." The assassin's tone was guarded, his face unreadable.

"Oh! Towards Gwaren? Or to the Korcari Wilds?" Attrei asked, intrigued. "There are swamps in the Wilds, aren't there?"

"And how do you know that?" Mario asked.

"I think I know all maps by heart," Attrei explained, with a chuckle. "I used to follow the rivers with my finger, imagining what it would be like, to really be out there and travel and see it all with my own eyes - you know, in colour, not just sketches in books."

"We should probably avoid swamps, _sí_?" Korlys said dryly. "Why do you only know things by maps?"

"The mage apprentices aren't allowed to leave the Tower. Only full mages can go out, if they are lucky enough to get permission."

So the mage was an apprentice. Or claimed to be. The Crows _would_ use an apprentice if need be, and perhaps they thought Attrei's Fereldan accent would make it more likely for him to trust him. "If you are an apprentice, why are you out of the Tower?"

"Because I had to run away," the mage admitted. "You see, my mentor was falsely accused of being a maleficar, and because I was his apprentice, they suspected me as well."

"A maleficar?" Mario asked, looking the mage over again. "Why did they suspect you?"

The mage seemed awfully nervous, as if he was carefully thinking about what he should say. "Because he angered the wrong people. He is _not_ a maleficar, and neither am I. We both hate blood magic. But my mentor, he believes mages should gradually become more independent from the Chantry, though of course not through the use of violent means - that they should get a chance to prove they are loyal citizens and Andrastians, and of course the Chantry would still be an important part of their lives… But, after the College of Enchanters voted against independence, everyone who thought differently was suspected to be maleficars or conspirators, trying to-"

"Careful." Korlys reached out and grabbed the mage as he tripped over his feet yet again. "The terrain is a bit tricky here." All of this was interesting, but it was not giving him the information he needed. "So, what were you doing in the forest, hanging around as a sparrow? What were you planning to do with your freedom?"

"I thought getting out would be the most difficult, that I could live in a village somewhere, with other people. I destroyed my phylactery, so I thought I was safe because the Templars can't find me. I read a lot of books, and I thought I was ready, but the real Outside is nothing like the books. When I came to the first village, there was a place with people standing behind wooden stands, offering a lot of things. But when I took one apple, they started screaming that I was a thief and a maleficar and calling for the Templars-"

"You just walked to the market and nicked an apple?" Mario cut in incredulously, a smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't mean to steal! I realized later they probably expected this… money, right? But, no one listened, no one wanted to tell me where I could get it. I had to run away. And every time someone spotted me on the street or in the fields, it was all the same - 'Maleficar, call the Templars!' After that, I stayed as a sparrow, observing people. I hoped to learn more that way, but it's still so confusing."

" _Sí_ , they wanted money. And I think the robes are a tip-off that you are a mage. People are usually scared of what they do not understand, no? Do not worry, we can teach you what you need to know." Korlys gave the mage a reassuring smile. He needed to gain Attrei's trust to find out what he knew, and to ensure the kid would not fly away until he could decide what to do with him. "So, what sort of spells can you do?"

"Thanks." Attrei returned the smile. "I'm a mind mage. I can't do flashy things like fireballs… those hurt people. I make them fall asleep, or unable to move, or scare them, but it doesn't hurt them," he explained proudly.

"What the fuck? I'd rather be burned by fire than have someone mess with my mind," Mario snapped, glaring at the mage. How was that better than being a maleficar?

"Mario," Korlys said, a fake smile on his face, "may I have a word with you, please? In _private_?" Korlys turned back to Attrei. "Excuse us for a moment, Attrei... we will be right back," he said, then looked at Mario, waiting for him to follow.

"What for?" The thief rolled his eyes but followed anyway. "Lead the way."

The ex-Crow led Mario some distance away, positioning himself where he could keep an eye on Attrei, and Mario facing away from the mage. The last thing he needed was for Attrei to be able to see Mario's expression. The young thief's face was like an open book.

"Mario," Korlys said, his voice low enough so only they could hear it. "He just said he could mess with our minds. Do you really think it is a good idea to antagonize him?" The assassin continued, not expecting an answer. "Firstly, he saved our lives last night. We would both be dead if he had not 'messed with' the Crows' minds. And secondly and more importantly, it violates a rule I have that applies in this situation - 'do not piss off mages'. So, can you please try not to piss him off?" He glanced at Attrei, happy to see that the mage was quietly waiting for their return, and didn't seem to be upset... yet. Korlys looked back at Mario. "Just... try to be nice, _sí_?"

The young thief listened with his lips pressed together and his arms crossed. "Are you done lecturing me?" he asked when Korlys finished. "Yeah, I get that he saved us. But we saved him as well - the Crows would get him for what he did. And we gave him food, though we don't have enough even for the two of us right now. But worst of all, he's a fucking mind mage! I want him to know I don't like his magic and that he better not try to cast it near us. What's wrong with that?"

"You were glaring at him while you said it, that is what is wrong with that," Korlys replied, keeping his expression pleasant for the mage's benefit.

"Now I can't even _look_ how I want?" Mario asked incredulously. Wasn't it enough he had to always think about what he was saying so that he wouldn't offend Korlys, now he had to worry that his _expression_ would piss off the crazy mageling? But he was too tired to argue - he wouldn't be able to stop himself. And he didn't want that. He liked Korlys, though he was such a pain in the ass sometimes. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever," he grumbled. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Korlys grinned. " _Sí._ You are so cute when you sulk." He gave Mario a wink and walked back to the waiting mage.

oOo

By the time they made camp that night, the three elves were exhausted. They had pushed themselves hard, stopping only for a brief lunch, then hiking until the light was failing, giving themselves just enough time to set up the tent and start a fire before night fell completely. It seemed to Korlys that they had moved towards the east, as they'd had the sun to their backs since lunchtime. According to his map, that's exactly the direction they wanted to be going. He stuffed the map back into his pack as Mario brought some food over and set it down between the three of them.

"We need a schedule for tonight," Korlys said with a sigh. Every muscle in his body was sore, and all he really wanted to do was crawl into his bedroll and fall asleep. Mario's surly attitude had exhausted him as well, and had made it that much harder for Korlys to put the mage at ease. "Attrei, you can have first watch, and Mario can take the last one. I will take the watch in the middle." The Antivan had no intention of sleeping on Attrei's watch, however; he was going to observe the mage from the shadows. But it was important to let Attrei believe they trusted him.

"Oh, can I?" Attrei's eyes lit up in excitement. "Should I draw a few glyphs around camp?"

"What is a glyph?" Korlys asked.

"It's a spell, but it's not cast on a target, it's inscribed on the ground, with magic energy… mana, we call it. It's triggered when someone steps into the area within its range," he explained. "But I can only do simple glyphs, like paralysis or repulsion."

Korlys gave Attrei a warm smile. "Wow, that is really impressive - and useful. _Grazie_. We will also need set the traps after we eat. It is already dark, but one of us can hold a torch for the other." He frowned thoughtfully. "I am not quite sure where to put them, though, now that we are not near a water source."

Mario opened his mouth to offer his help, but the mage was faster.

"I can summon wisps," he said, immediately demonstrating. Three little balls of light appeared from thin air and whizzed around their heads.

"That is awesome, Attrei," Korlys said, watching the balls of light with a wide grin. "Would you mind helping me set the traps? I just need you to use your wisps so I can see."

"Of course! I'd love to help." The mage beamed.

"Well aren't you eager to help. A proper eager beaver," Mario muttered.

Korlys ignored Mario's snarky remark. Maybe he would feel better after he had more sleep; anyone would be cranky with the last twenty-four hours they had just been through, after all.

Mario watched them leave, mildly irritated. _He's going to set traps with him? I'm not needed anymore, am I?_ No… that was nonsense. Why should it matter, who set the traps? If the stupid little mage wanted to work, then let him. At least he could get some rest. He retreated to the tent, not bothering to pack up the food. Let the mage do it.

oOo

"Where are we going?" Attrei asked as he followed the other elf. "And those traps, they won't hurt the animals, right? I mean, I know we will kill them… but they won't suffer long, will they?"

Korlys led the way, looking for signs of any trails as he walked. "No, the traps are designed to just hold the animal, not hurt it. Once we release it, we kill it quickly. Although..." He turned to look at the mage. "Are you able to cast a sleep spell on an animal? Maybe you can come with me to check the traps in the morning. If we have caught anything, you can put them to sleep and I can kill them before they wake up." _That way I will not have to worry about vicious bunnies,_ he thought dryly.

"Yes, I can do that. That's a nice idea, to let them die in their sleep. I hate seeing people suffer. Or animals."

He looked at Attrei sharply. Even a _kid_ could not be that naive, could he? "How old are you, Attrei?"

"Sixteen," the mage replied, surprised. "And you?"

Sixteen was plenty old enough to have put childish things aside. Korlys found what looked like an animal trail and knelt down to set a trap. "I am twenty-four," the assassin said. "Well, I believe we can eliminate 'hunter' as a potential career for you. But, we will need to think of something you can do, now that you are on the outside. You cannot use magic, and you are too weak for any physical job that I can think of - I am not sure what I can teach you in that department, but I can make you stronger. The hiking should help, and we can do physical exercises. And you will need to lose the robes. I will let you borrow my clothes for now."

The mage looked at Korlys as if he had sprouted another head. "I can't use magic?" he asked, alarmed. "All I ever studied were spells…" He had no idea what else he could possibly do. "Will I have to keep my magic secret forever now?"

Korlys gave Attrei a sympathetic look. " _Mi dispiace_ , but unless you want to be caught and sent back to the Circle, you will have to stop casting spells in front of anybody else and learn to fit in here." There was nothing he could do about that. The sooner the mage accepted reality, the better. "You will have to learn to do many things you may not like. Only you can decide if it is worth your freedom."

Is _it worth my freedom_? What was the difference, being tranquil or always hiding, always afraid that someone would find out? Doing something he didn't like? _Korlys is right. I'm weak_. "Thank you for helping me," he said softly. "I'll try."

Korlys finished setting the first trap and stood up, dusting his hands off on his trousers. "You are welcome. I am fighting for my freedom too; I will have to keep moving and hiding for the rest of my life, so I suppose we have something in common.

"Oh, and you will also have to learn how to put up with Mario while you are with us," Korlys added with a grin. "He can be a little cranky sometimes, but it is nothing personal." _I think._

Attrei chuckled. "Okay." He paused, hesitating. "If I may ask, why are those killers after you two?"

"They are after me because I ran away from my master, and they are after Mario because he is trying to help me escape," he replied, carefully avoiding any mention of his murderous past.

"And you think they followed us into the forest? Then, if you want me to come, I'll help you, too," he suggested. "I won't be a burden," he added, remembering Mario's words. "At least I'll try not to be."

He smiled at Attrei. " _Grazie_. We would appreciate your help."

The two finished setting up the traps and returned to camp. Korlys noticed that Mario had left the food out. _He must_ really _be tired, as careful as he is with food._ The assassin put everything away, then turned to Attrei.

"I want you to take the first watch, from now until about an hour before midnight. I will take the second watch, from eleven to two. You can take my bedroll when we switch up. If you see or hear anything suspicious, come and wake us immediately, _sí_? Are you alert enough to stay up?"

The mage nodded. "I'll also put a few glyphs around. Nothing will be able to come unnoticed, animals or people," he said, and immediately started to do that. _Just let the killers try coming_ , he thought. _I won't let them hurt anyone again._

oOo

The assassin woke up early, before Mario had a chance to rouse them. He looked over at Attrei, who was still sleeping in his bedroll. Sighing, he pulled on his boots, then reached out and gently shook the mage. "Time to get up, Attrei."

The mage sat up, yawning. From the pale light that showed through the tent flaps, it seemed it was still too early… But, he wouldn't complain and let them think he was a crybaby who couldn't stand anything. "Good morning," he said, smiling. "Shall we go look at the traps now?"

" _Sí_ , maybe we will have meat for breakfast." He stepped out of the tent and looked around. The dawn was breaking, foggy and grey. It would be a while before the sun rose fully and burned the fog away. Mario was sitting next to the campfire, looking morose. He sighed inwardly; he had hoped the young thief would have cheered up after some sleep, but apparently he was not going to be so lucky.

"Attrei and I are going to check the traps," he said, giving Mario a smile - maybe he would perk up if Korlys was in a good mood too.

Mario's smile faded almost before it appeared. "Yeah. Okay," he said, keeping his tone and face neutral. "If you catch anything, bring it here; I'll skin it and roast it."

The assassin gave him a puzzled look, but just said, " _Sí_."

Attrei trotted after Korlys, trying to hide his yawns. At first he had to focus on his feet, trying not to trip and fall on Korlys, but as the morning brightened and the fog lifted, the grey blurred blotches turned into trees and flowers, the shapes and colours crisp and fresh, as if they were painted just at that moment so he could admire them. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked almost reverently. "The mornings are the best. So… full of life, of hope…no, words aren't enough to explain it. I wish I had thought of taking my flute with me, maybe music could capture at least a part of it. Ah, but I'm blabbering, right? Sorry."

"Oh, you know how to play the flute? That is marvelous." Korlys gave the mage a smile. "And do not apologize. You are just getting to see the outside world for the first time, after all."

They found the little clearing where they had set up the traps around the edges. As Korlys approached the first one, he could hear something moving within. "Can you put the animal to sleep for me?"

"Sure." Attrei focused on the little animal inside, weakening its will. It took only a moment until the pitiful whimpering stopped. "It's done," he said, trying not to think about what was going to happen now.

" _Grazie_." Korlys took out his dagger, opened the trap, and slit the rabbit's throat before it could awaken. They checked the rest of the traps, but they were all empty. The two elves picked them up and returned to the campsite.

"Looks like we are having rabbit for breakfast, Mario," Korlys said with a grin, handing over the animal.

"Awesome!" A little grin flickered on his face before he schooled it into a neutral mask again. "Wanna learn how it's done, Baby? It's easy, watch," he said to the mage as he broke the hind paws, using the jagged edge of the bone to create a tear in the skin, and peeled it up to its neck. He cut it off, together with its head, then slit its belly and gutted it.

The thief turned to Korlys. "Stuffed with fruits and wine? Let's see if the wine we got in South Reach is any good."

"Definitely," Korlys agreed.

Attrei watched what Mario was doing, trying not to look too horrified. How was he supposed to eat it now? He knew it was necessary to skin it, but… there had to be some other, less brutal way. "I - I'll go fetch wine and fruit," he offered weakly and hurried away.

Korlys turned to the thief. "Did you know Attrei can play the flute? I remember the sounds of the lillo flutes back home in Antiva - the music was so beautiful."

Mario snorted. "Yeah. Wonderful," he muttered.

He nudged Mario playfully, eyebrow raised. "Why so grumpy, Pounce? Are you jealous?"

The thief rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure." He was about to add something more when the mage returned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking from Mario to Korlys.

"Nope," the thief grumbled, snatching the fruit and wine from the mage's hands. "Everything is fucking _beautiful_."

Korlys watched both of his companions unobtrusively as they went through the morning routine of eating and packing up. After some thought, he chalked up Mario's surliness to unease at having a mind mage as a companion. The more he watched Attrei, the less he believed the little mage could be involved with the Crows. But, that did not mean he wasn't still a danger to them. The assassin had not observed Attrei in an angry mood yet; who knew what would happen then? No, best to continue keeping an eye on him - for now, anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One for beta reading.


	11. Someone to Watch Over Me

The next few days were all the same - Korlys and Attrei were having fun together, while Mario trotted behind them. Grumpy, that was what the Antivan called him, right? Not like the little mage, always polite and smiling. And just plain fucking awesome - he could make glyphs and he could make healing potions and poultices and he could scare enemies off or disorient them, and he always revealed the next awesome thing with a shy little smile that made Mario want to punch his nose.

Korlys was impressed and all smiles of course, thanking the mage and saying how useful it would be. _He wasn't like that when_ I _offered to_ _help him. I had to argue with him before he agreed that it might be useful to learn more about stealing and thieves. And half the time, he looked as if I gave him headaches. But he's bewitched by every word of that mind mage._ What would happen now that he found someone more agreeable and useful?

Lost in brooding about the inevitable result that would doubtless soon follow, Mario didn't even notice when they reached the river. He registered the other two admiring it, but he didn't care. He put up the tent as fast as he could before he grabbed his towel and soap.

"I'm going for a bath," he announced coolly.

Korlys decided to ignore Mario's tone. For some reason, the thief had been aloof these last few days - when he wasn't being snarky, anyway. Maybe it had been his little lecture the day after Attrei arrived. Or maybe the thief just did not like the kid, although he could not see why. Attrei was as inoffensive as it was possible for a mage to be, in his opinion. The more time Korlys spent with him, the harder it was to believe the mage was anything other than what he seemed - a teenager out in the world for the first time.

In any case, if Mario wanted to be left alone, he would just have to come out and say so. Korlys dug a couple of towels and some soap out of his pack. "Good idea. Attrei, you coming with us?" he asked, handing a towel to the little mage. "We have some soap you can use, and you can borrow some of my clothes for now."

"Thank you," Attrei said, beaming. "I'll come a bit later, if you don't mind. There are many herbs growing on the banks of the river that might be useful. I'd like to pick them while there's still light."

" _Va bene._ " Attrei's smile was infectious, and Korlys returned it before following Mario to the river. He stripped out of his filthy clothes with a happy sigh. Mario had already gotten undressed and into the water and was busy soaping himself up. He took his soap and got into the water too, ducking under to get his hair wet. Korlys started soaping up his chest while trying to think of something to say to the other elf that wouldn't cause him to brood more. _Cazzo_. Sometimes the direct method was best. "Is something on your mind?"

Mario tried to focus on washing, and not to stare at Korlys' graceful body and taut muscles glistening with soapy water. _Again with those weird thoughts. Stop it, you fool. Korlys would never like a nobody like you. He only took me along because I could be of use, and now that the magical pest has joined us, he has no more reason to put up with me._ There was no point in lying to himself. Better to deal with it right away. "Korlys, do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"What? No. Why, do you want to leave?" Korlys asked cautiously. He was sure that he had just caught Mario stealing glances at him. Maybe he had been wrong about that? Or maybe Mario was looking at him that way because he was uncomfortable being around him. Is that why he wanted to go?

"No. But you don't need me anymore, now that Attrei is here. He's more useful to you than I am, and you get along better," he said, surprised at how much it hurt to say it aloud.

_Ahh... so that is the problem._ Korlys moved closer to Mario, reaching out his hand and placing it under the other elf's chin, then lifting up Mario's head so that he could look the other man in the eye. "I _do_ need you here," he said softly, a small smile on his lips. "I _want_ you here. I like you, and I do not want you to go."

_He likes me_. Mario couldn't catch his breath. Transfixed, he stared into Korlys' eyes. _He likes me_. His heart was racing, and blood rushed into his head, and without thinking, he cupped Korlys' face and pressed their lips together. For a few seconds, the world was perfect.

Then his brain started working again.

He took a step back. "Sorry, I - I just…" Just what? What could he say now that wouldn't make it even worse? "Don't hate me," he begged softly.

Korlys blinked. _Well, that was unexpected._ "I do not hate you." The Antivan gave Mario a naughty grin. "Feel free to kiss me whenever you would like," he said with a wink.

Mario wasn't sure what he expected, but he knew it wasn't this - this thoughtless smile and casual flirting like it didn't matter to him at all. _Of course it doesn't. I was wrong_. The realization sent a wave of dread, cold and sharp like steel, through his body. "No, I…" _Am an idiot_. "Sorry. I don't know what got into me. I never did that before." He forced himself to grin as if it was all just a silly joke. "Will we take turns same as yesterday?" he asked in the same casual voice. "Then I better go get some rest now."

"Wait." Korlys grabbed Mario's arm. " _Mi dispiace_. You just caught me by surprise. I did not think you were really interested in me. You did not seem to take my flirting very seriously, after all." He reached out and caressed Mario's cheek, moving closer until they were inches apart, then gently kissed him. And when Mario eagerly pressed against him, he wrapped his arms around the younger elf.

The kiss was sweet and soft, and it was only reluctantly that Korlys pulled away. "I... " ' _suppose we should stop now_ ' was what he had meant to say, but he found himself drawn to Mario again, and he gave in to temptation. Korlys lowered his head and licked the other elf's lips before parting them and caressing Mario's tongue with his own.

_A tongue?_ Mario's eyes widened in surprise. After a moment, he relaxed into it again - and realised he liked it. A lot. But, what was he supposed to do now? Tentatively, he tried to mimic what Korlys was doing; the other elf didn't pull away, so maybe it was the right thing to do. When they broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Mario rested his forehead against Korlys', unwilling to let the other man go yet. "I like you," he breathed.

"I like you too," Korlys whispered, smiling a little at the other man's unaffected declaration. He rubbed Mario's back, wondering what he should do now. It was obvious the younger elf was inexperienced, and he knew what had happened to Mario only a month ago. It was much too soon for anything more than this. If they _were_ going to stop, however, they needed to do it now. "Maybe we should finish our bath before Attrei comes to take his, yes?"

For a moment, he was seriously tempted to say he didn't give a fuck about it, but Korlys was right. "Maker forbid, it would crush his innocent little soul," he muttered, returning to his bath.

"Tch. Mario, you should not speak that way. You see how he lived - a prisoner in a cage smaller than mine. He knows nothing of the world. Everything is new to him," Korlys replied, as he added some soap to his hair and started washing it. He really hoped that Mario and Attrei would start getting along better soon - it was a bit of a headache to always have the grumbling, although truth be told, it was _Mario_ doing most of that. It seemed that nothing could dampen Attrei's cheerful outlook on life.

The young thief rolled his eyes. "I _know_. But, he's such a pest, always so _glad_ , whatever happens. He should try living on the streets, see how long that would last." Prisoner, tch. What was the difference, the Tower or the alienage? The Tower was safe, clean and with plenty of food - although, that last might not be fully true, judging by how thin the mage was. "Okay I'll try to be less - grumpy, was it?" he asked, a mischievous smirk belying his grumbling.

Korlys was as unsuccessful at keeping a straight face as Mario was, but he tried to adopt a serious tone. " _Grazie_ , Mario. I will be very appreciative, and I am sure Attrei will as well." The Antivan couldn't help adding a wink at the end, completely ruining any effect the tone might have had.

"I will be very appreciative," Mario mimicked Korlys, splashing water at him. "You talk like some rich, spoiled brat."

The ex-Crow laughed and splashed Mario back. "I am not spoiled. Not that I do not deserve to be," he said with a roguish grin. "As do you."

He tilted his head and looked at Korlys. He could fight, he could read; he had fancy clothes and was used to nice soaps and other things. Yeah, definitely spoiled. Not how Mario imagined a slave at all. Except for those scars on Korlys' back. Was it Korlys' master who punished him like that? What could Korlys have done to deserve _that_? Maybe he refused to kill someone. Killing on command… Mario couldn't even imagine it. He wished he knew more about the Crows - about Korlys. But, he wouldn't pry. Especially not tonight.

"Of course I deserve it. You can start spoiling me anytime you want," he said, chuckling.

Korlys drew nearer to Mario, a playful smile on his face. "Hmm. That may be difficult if you get mad at me for trying to find the best wine while we are 'shopping'. I suppose I could serve you breakfast in bed? Or in a tent, I guess, since we do not have proper beds yet." He reached out and caressed Mario's cheek with one hand. "How would you like me to spoil you?" he purred, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

What should he say? Did Korlys mean it? The idea that _he_ would be spoiled was hilarious. Mario wasn't being serious when he'd said that - and right now, he was quite happy leaning into Korlys' touch. "I don't know," he said with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "But, one thing I know for sure - drinking wine all alone on the job doesn't count."

"Then next time I will bring you with me," he said playfully, before leaning closer and pressing his lips against Mario's again.

"Yeah, sure. Together with the Baby," he said with a chuckle when they broke the kiss. He could stand here kissing Korlys the whole evening, but it probably wasn't the wisest idea. "Speaking of the pest, we should go back before he decides to come looking for us. I don't wanna spend the night searching for a lost sparrow."

"True," the assassin said with a sigh.

"But I can still kiss you whenever I like, right?"

Korlys laughed. " _Sí_ , you may kiss me whenever you would like."

oOo

The mage was cutting some herbs and roots, and adding them to the pot; he didn't even notice they were back until Mario asked what he was doing. "Oh, you came at just the right time!" he beamed, ignoring the question. "Could you please light the fire?"

Mario stared at him incredulously. "You can't even do that?"

"Of course I can, but you don't have a fire rod," the mage replied. "So I assumed you probably have some other way to light it."

"We use a tinderbox. Let me show you," Korlys said, as he dug one out of his pack. He knelt down and rearranged the wood as he continued. "You have to get the smaller twigs lit first before you add the larger ones, or it will just go out." He lit the kindling and waited for the twigs to catch before adding progressively bigger branches. "See?"

"Weird," the mage said, closely watching what the other elf was doing. "So how can I boil this?" he pointed to the pot.

"You have to stand near the fire and hold the pot over it," Mario advised him with a mischievous grin.

Attrei shot him an annoyed look. "I'm not completely dumb, you know."

"Really?" Mario asked sweetly. He looked around and cut three young branches from a nearby tree. It only took him a minute to strip them of leaves and cut the top. "Here. See? It's easy. Then you put these two here," he said, sticking the branches into the ground on opposite sides of the fire. "See this cut? That's where you put the spit."

He hung the pot on the third stick, and together with Korlys, put the spit on the poles. "Though normally you set this up first, and light the fire after."

"Oh, that does look easy," Attrei said cheerfully. "Next time, I'll try it myself. Alright, this needs to boil for fifteen minutes."

"Don't you dare," Mario warned him. "You may only try it with one of us watching what you're doing. I don't wanna come back to find the camp burned down."

"What are you making?" Korlys asked.

"Oh, it's just a simple sleeping potion," the mage replied with a shy smile. "I noticed you have bad dreams. This should stop that," he said to Mario.

Mario looked at the mage, speechless. Why would Attrei make a potion for him? He hadn't been very friendly to the mage these past few days. "Thanks," he muttered finally.

"I think it is your turn to set the traps with Attrei, no?" Korlys said with a mischievous grin. "I will watch the pot while you are gone, Attrei. Should I stir it, or just take it off the fire when it is done?"

Mario glared at Korlys. "You're not coming?" He had hoped that they could be alone a bit more, while the mage brewed his potion.

"I think you can handle it, _sí_?" he asked. "I can get dinner ready while you two are gone, and we can eat when you are back."

Attrei smiled. "Okay. Just stir it from time to time, and take it off when done - it must boil for fifteen minutes. If left longer, it will taste bitter."

Mario took out the trap parts from the backpack and shoved them into Attrei's hands. "Here, your turn to carry things," he muttered. With a last disappointed look at Korlys, he headed to the river. Attrei summoned the wisps and hurried behind him, tripping over the nearest root immediately. The thief was determined to ignore it, but gave up two stumbles later, when the mage almost broke his neck and scattered all the traps on the ground.

"Give it here," he ordered when the mage had collected them. "We must get some real clothes for you. It's no good traipsing through the forest in a dress."

"Oh, Korlys already gave me some clothes," Attrei assured him, "I just didn't want to put it on when I didn't have a bath yet."

"Well, you can take a bath now, while we put the traps together. I'll set them myself," Mario suggested. "I'll give you my spare clothes - in Korlys' clothes, you'll look like a kitty in a bag. And we need to get you a pair of proper boots somewhere."

Attrei smiled. "Thanks." _I don't know what happened to him, but I think he's actually trying to be nice_.

They sat down on the bank, spreading the parts of the traps around them. "Watch, this is how you put it together," Mario said importantly.

"Oh, no need. I love puzzles, and this one is really simple," Attrei said cheerfully, assembling the trap as if it was his favourite pastime. "Besides, I watched Korlys do it yesterday."

"You better go take that bath," Mario mumbled. _Before I throw you into the river myself._

"But the water is cold," Attrei said. "And I forgot the soap and clothes in camp."

Mario rolled his eyes. "The water is cold," he imitated the mage in a whiny voice. "What, do you expect me to warm it for you? Don't be such a baby. And if you forgot the soap, go back and get it."

"Oh! Good idea." The mage got up and bolted back… and tripped after five yards. "I'm alright! Be right back!" he called to Mario, as he scrambled to his feet and hurried off.

Mario buried his face in the hands. _I hope I didn't send him off to his death._

oOo

Hearing Attrei running towards camp, Korlys jumped up in alarm, hands on the hilts of his daggers. "What is wrong? Where is Mario?"

Attrei looked at him, surprised. "What could be wrong? Mario is setting the traps near the river, of course. I just came to get the soap and the towel." He was quite proud of himself for finding the camp so quickly. And he only tripped twice. He noticed the pot was still hanging on that weird wooden construction and went to check it. "Oh, I think this is ready. How do I take it off?"

"I have been stirring it, so it should be good," Korlys said. "Now that there are two of us here, we can do it the easy way. I will pick up one end of the spit, and you pick up the other, and we can just set the pot aside."

They managed to get the pot off of the fire without either of them getting burnt or spilling anything. Korlys gave a relieved sigh. "Go ahead and take your bath. I will have dinner ready when you get back."

Attrei nodded, grabbed the towel and the soap, and headed back to the river; then he remembered he forgot the clothes and ran back to Mario's pack. Then, finally, he was off again. This time he was more confident and got to the shore without any problems.

"Would you look at that. You survived," Mario welcomed him dryly. "Didn't think you had it in you."

The mage just smiled; he was getting used to Mario's grumpiness. Korlys was nicer, but Mario wasn't all bad, either, he decided as he quickly stripped and waded into the water. It was cold, but he wouldn't give Mario another reason to tease him. He could do this. A few moments later, he was back on the shore, trying hard not to let his teeth chatter, but proud. He pulled on Mario's shirt and pants. It was too big on him, but Mario showed him how to tie the belt to keep the pants from falling.

"Not bad," the thief said when he finished. "Except those silly slippers. You almost look like a guy now, and not a spoiled missy… How does it feel?"

"Weird," Attrei admitted, already wishing he could wear his robe. "How can you move, with something wrapped around your legs?"

Mario decided not to answer that question. Really, this mage was the weirdest guy he had ever seen.

oOo

Korlys had dinner ready for them when they got back, and Mario didn't waste time before he went to grab some food.

The mage, however, looked at the potion first. "It looks good. You don't happen to have an empty bottle, do you? This stuff is pretty strong, just a bit is enough, so this should last for a week," he said with a smile.

The assassin dug through his pack. "We have three empty potion bottles," he said as he handed them to Attrei. "I keep them in case I find ingredients to make poisons. Do you need me to help you fill them?"

"No, thanks." Attrei took two of the bottles and started to carefully fill them with the ladle. At least this was something he was familiar with. "Did you say poisons? What do you need poisons for?" he asked when he had finished and corked the bottles.

"The assassins who are after us are professionals, and we need every edge we can get to protect ourselves," Korlys answered, putting it as diplomatically as he could.

"Oh, I see." They weren't mages, after all, and had to use crude ways like poisons to protect themselves. Attrei handed the bottles to Mario. "Here. One swallow will be enough for several hours, two for a whole night. Don't drink too much, or you'll be stoned for days."

Mario nodded. "Well, if the turns are the same as last night, I'll go get some sleep," he said after he quickly wolfed his dinner. A night without Jasper and Templars… he had almost forgotten what that was like. He took a little sip, and carefully wrapped the bottles into his damp towel. By the time he closed his pack, he was already yawning wide. "Goodnight," he mumbled, as he slid under the blanket, asleep almost before the word left his mouth.

Korlys watched Mario head off to bed, then turned to Attrei. " _Grazie_ for making the sleeping potion," the assassin said earnestly. "I do not think he has had a full night's sleep since I met him."

"I know what it's like, to have nightmares…" the mage said softly. "If you intend to let him sleep for the whole night, you should go to sleep as well. I'll wake you up when it's your turn."

The ex-Crow looked at Attrei thoughtfully. "I can stay up for a little longer. What do you think about your new clothes?" He glanced down at the mage's shoes and frowned. "Are your feet hurting? How can you walk all day in those things?"

"Yes, but it's okay. I heal myself when it's too bad," the mage said. "I've never worn anything else than robes and shoes like these, you know."

"Here, let me see the bottoms." Korlys stared in disbelief, then shook his head. The soles were even thinner than they had looked from farther away. He'd never looked closely at the mage's shoes, he had just assumed they would be sturdy. "Why would you wear something like this? They are almost as flimsy as bedroom slippers. You would have to replace these every month."

"What do you mean, why?" Attrei asked, surprised. "Everyone in the Tower wears these. Well, except the Templars, they wear those heavy steel boots, and they don't like it; they say it's too hot and heavy to wear them inside." He wrinkled his nose. "I can't imagine ever wearing something like that."

"But, what did you wear when you went _outside_?"

"We didn't."

Korlys looked incredulous. "At all? Why?"

"I told you, it's forbidden," Attrei replied. "Before I escaped, I had never been out of the Tower that I remember."

"I thought you only meant you could not travel, not that you had _literally_ never been outside." He studied the mage. "So, you ran away with no idea of even what it is like to be outdoors. That is very brave. But, it is a miracle you made it long enough to find someone to help you." _And even more of a miracle that someone has not taken advantage of or hurt you yet._

Korlys sighed. "Well, by the time we reach Gwaren, you should be able to at least take care of yourself. But I am afraid I will have to teach you about some harsh realities of the world, or you will have to learn the hard way. And that could get you robbed or killed."

"I didn't feel brave. I just didn't want to be tranquilled," the mage admitted. "And I thought it would be like in the books. But it's all different. Outsiders all seem so angry. You were the first nice people I saw in days, so I decided to help you. I didn't think you'd take me with you."

Korlys chuckled sadly and shook his head. But, he did not feel like starting the little mage's education. Not tonight. "Are you tired, Attrei? Do you feel like you can stay up for guard duty? I am used to staying up all night, so do not try to deceive me."

"Thank you, I'm fine," the mage assured him. Of course he was tired, but he couldn't let Korlys stay up the whole night. No, he could stay awake for a few more hours. A pity he didn't have a book with him, it would be much easier. "Go and have a rest, I'll wake you up when it's your turn."

The assassin snorted. "You are a horrible liar. But as you wish. Goodnight, Attrei."

oOo

Mario woke up with a start and bolted up on his bedroll. But it was just birds singing - wait. Since when did birds sing in the middle of the night? And, why it was so _light_ here? Did he oversleep? Why didn't they wake him up? He glanced at the mage, curled next to him, then crawled out the tent to find Korlys.

The sun was almost up; soon, it would be time to break camp and go. Korlys was still standing guard, facing away from the tent. Mario frowned and stormed up to the man. "So, why didn't you wake me up this time?" he asked in the accusing whisper, so he wouldn't wake up the mage.

The Antivan turned around with a smile. "No nightmares last night, _sí_? I was listening for them. This is the first time you have slept through the night since I met you."

Mario stared at Korlys, speechless. "I think we can afford to wait an hour more," he muttered finally. "And if the Crows appear, Attrei and I will get rid of them. So go and get some rest."

Korlys gathered Mario into his arms and kissed him. "Don't you dare try to get rid of them without me," he said with a cheeky grin. He made his way to the tent, falling asleep almost as soon as his head touched the bedroll.

_I should let him have a proper rest, he looked like a tired kitty_. Mario shook his head in disbelief. Staying awake for something like that… It made him feel oddly warm inside. Right. Enough weird thoughts for today. Time to wake up the mage and get breakfast ready.

The mage was fast asleep, and Mario had to shake him few times. He was just considering getting cold water and spilling it on the kid when he finally opened his eyes.

"Whassup?" he mumbled, squinting at Mario with small weary eyes.

"I'm gonna check the traps, and I need you to stay here, in case something happens," Mario explained quietly.

The mage sighed but obediently crawled out of the tent. "I'll make some tea while you're gone," he said, yawning.

Mario was pleasantly surprised by kid's willingness. _Maybe he's not completely hopeless_ , he decided as he hurried to the river. They were luckier this time - he heard rabbits whimpering in three traps. And none of them was a killer rabbit. Chuckling at the memory, his thoughts returned to the dark-skinned Antivan, and how his soaped skin looked in the moonlight yesterday…

_Okay, enough of that_. He forced himself to focus on the rabbits again. It didn't take long till they were all skinned and cleaned. He then quickly washed his face in cold water, collected the traps and rabbits, and almost sprinted back.

Only to find the water bubbling in the pot and the mage napping on a log beside it. "Attrei, wake up," he said sharply. The mage opened his eyes; at the sight of Mario standing over him, he quickly jumped up. "I'm not asleep! I just had my eyes closed!"

"Right," he muttered. "Help me get the pot off, then go get some more sleep, if you wish. You're useless like this anyway."

They removed the spit together, and Attrei put some leaves into the water with instructions to take them out after five minutes - though the mage would do that himself, because he wouldn't really sleep, just lie there for a few minutes, as he kept assuring Mario until the thief closed the tent flaps behind him.

Mario rummaged in his pack for ingredients and set to work. They were running low on food. The bread and cheese would last for a few more days, at best. Rabbits were nice but skinny, not much meat on them, and they couldn't count on catching them every day. _I'll talk with Korlys about that when he wakes up_. He put the rabbits on to roast, then pulled out his wooden practice daggers. Might as well use the time for training.

oOo

Korlys woke up to the smell of grilled rabbit. From the position of the sun in the sky, it seemed he had slept at least an hour. _Good enough._ He made his way to the campfire and wrapped his arms around Mario's slim waist as the thief cooked. "Wow, three rabbits." He laughed as his stomach rumbled. " _Grazie_ for cooking," the elf said, as he turned Mario around, then kissed him tenderly. "Is it ready yet? Or do we have time for more of this?" Korlys said playfully when they broke the kiss.

Mario smiled. "It will be ready in a minute, unfortunately. And I think our magical pest will open his eyes again soon. He's not sleeping, if you wondered, he just has his eyes closed and doesn't react when you speak to him." He chuckled.

"I am not surprised," Korlys said, as he moved away from Mario and grabbed his waterskin. "He told me that before he escaped, he had never set foot outside. Ever." The assassin shook his head. "I cannot imagine what it is like to spend your whole life in a tower, only learning about the world through books, but never seeing it. It is amazing he has made it this far."

Mario blinked and sucked in a breath. "He had _never_ been outside? That's… Maker's cock. No wonder he's such a baby. He was lucky to meet us, wasn't he? Imagine if he'd met some lowlife instead, who would only keep him alive while he was useful to them, like a thief, or an assassin," he joked.

"Yeah," Korlys said softly, forcing himself to laugh a little.

oOo

They broke camp two hours after sunrise and unwillingly trudged forward. Korlys still looked exhausted, and Attrei didn't look much better; he bravely pretended he was fine, but he was a terrible liar. He looked so miserable and sore that after a short lunch break, Korlys suggested he change into a sparrow again. The mage obeyed without a word of protest and spent the rest of the day on Korlys' shoulder… which was surprisingly irritating.

"I think both of you need proper rest tonight," Mario said as the day was getting shorter. "We won't get far tomorrow if you're like this again. Let's set camp and forget about traps. Attrei, you set those glyphs of yours, and I'll prepare dinner. You just sit and rest," - this last to Korlys - "you look like the undead."

"I am fine, and we need to set the traps; we need as much food as we can get," Korlys said. "You said yourself we were running low. It will not take much time, anyway."

"Don't be a fool, Korlys," he snapped, then stiffened when he realized what he had said. _Oh fuck. He won't throw a tantrum now in front of the mage, will he?_ "Just sit on your ass and rest. Attrei, you get the food from the pack for both of you. I'll go set the traps."

Attrei was already kneeling, silvery light pouring from his fingers, drawing a complicated sign on the ground. "All right," he agreed.

"I will not 'sit on my ass and rest' simply because I lost a few hours' sleep," Korlys grumped. "Go ahead and set the traps. Attrei, keep writing glyphs. I will light the fire and get dinner ready." With that, the assassin began working on getting a campfire started, not looking back at the other two elves.

Mario threw his hands up. "Do what you want," he mumbled. If Korlys wanted to play the hero, he wouldn't stop him. He grabbed the traps and fruit and stormed away to find a good place to set them.

By the time he had assembled the second trap, all annoyance and anger had long evaporated, replaced by worry and regret. Why did things always go wrong whenever he tried to be nice? Why couldn't it work for him like it did for Baby? As he got back to camp, he heard the other two talk about switching their shifts. He had hoped to get up a bit earlier tonight so he could be with Korlys alone, so they could talk… and maybe even kiss again. But it seemed he had ruined any chance for that. With a sigh, he sat down next the assassin. "Sorry," he muttered.

Korlys gave Mario's hand a squeeze. "I am not offended," he said with a smile. "I am just not used to anyone being concerned about such a small thing. And I am trained to work without much sleep when I must. But, I switched my watch with Attrei, so I can have some uninterrupted sleep. See? I took what you said into consideration."

"Good. And sorry I called you a fool," Mario said awkwardly. "I just want you to be okay, and not hurt because of me."

Noticing the thief still seemed troubled, Korlys leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I am fine, truly. And I am not upset."

The dinner was too short - as the portions were smaller, to save food. But Mario didn't mind - even those few minutes were a great test of patience. A little longer, and he would have strangled the little mage for the annoying smirk plastered on his face and irritating hints about lovers.

"Shoo, Baby," he growled after a while. "Go to sleep."

Attrei chuckled. "Oh, I see. I will leave you alone, then. Goodnight," he said before he got up and retreated to the tent.

"Annoying brat," Mario said, his tone not unfriendly, when they were finally alone.

"Hmm. If I did not know better, I would say you wanted to be alone with me," Korlys teased, his voice soft as he nuzzled Mario's ear.

Mario didn't bother to reply. He just cupped Korlys' face and pressed their lips together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Big thanks to our wonderful betas - Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One!


	12. Sleeping with the Fishes

Finally morning. Mario stretched his back. Sitting in one place was not for him, and he couldn't wait to wake up Korlys and the magical pest so he could go train. As always, Korlys was up the moment he opened the flap, while Attrei needed a shake.

"I'm going to the river to train with my daggers; I'm all stiff like a city guard," he announced. "Could you two check the traps?"

The Antivan stretched and yawned. " _Sí_. We will get any rabbits we find cleaned and on the spit. Then I will start working on getting Attrei into shape." He turned to the mage beside him with a grin. "How does that sound?"

Exercise, at this inhuman hour? He'd be happy if he could just manage to get up. Attrei nodded, masking his sigh with a yawn. He'd promised not to be a burden. Korlys was right, it was time he started to work on becoming a strong man.

"Good," Mario said. "Come join me at the river later."

Their hopes for breakfast were dashed when they found all the traps empty. Korlys put a good face on it, but he was sorely disappointed. He had been hungry for days now - the rations they allowed themselves kept the worst of the hunger pangs away, but that was all. Trekking up and down the countryside all day every day was hard work, and he'd have been hungry even if they had allowed themselves twice as much as they did. But on the bright side, the lack of food and all the exercise had made his muscles sharply defined, something he hadn't seen since he'd been an apprentice. Mario and Attrei, however, couldn't afford to lose another ounce.

Korlys gave the mage a cheerful grin as he gathered up the traps. "I think it is about time we learned how to fish, no? I do not want to do that during the daytime if we can help it, though. We really need to keep moving."

That sounded like fun… although, the fishes would probably disagree. "Okay," Attrei said. "Will we join Mario now?" Or after breakfast, he wanted to ask - but he thought he knew the answer already.

"No time like the present, _sí_?" Korlys led the way back, stopping at their campsite to grab his two practice daggers. Maybe he'd get a chance to spar with Mario. As they reached the river, Korlys could see Mario practicing in a small clearing near the river bank. The thief's body glistened with sweat, and Korlys admired the effort he was putting into training - as well as the view.

The Antivan gave Mario a smile, but didn't interrupt his training. He turned to the little mage. "Hiking up and down the countryside will help you develop your leg muscles, but it will not do anything for your upper body strength. We will start with some push-ups first. Do you know how to do those?"

"No." The mage shrugged. "We didn't have any exercises in the Tower. I guess the Templars didn't want muscular mages."

"Fuckers," Mario grumbled softly. Young, slim, _fresh_. Meat. Yeah, he could see why they would want mages weak and defenseless… Suddenly he was glad the young mage was out of their reach. Between him and Korlys, they could teach him how to survive.

Korlys glanced at Mario, noting how angry he suddenly looked, but he kept the smile on his face as he started showing Attrei what to do. Mario's business was none of Attrei's, and he hoped the mage hadn't noticed. "Watch what I am doing, Attrei. Then, when you think you understand, try it for yourself." The Antivan got into position, lowering his body until it was just inches off of the ground. "See how straight my body is? This is what you want to do. Then you push yourself up until your arms are fully extended." Korlys knocked out twenty of them before looking up at the mage. "Now you try."

That didn't seem so difficult. He could do that. Attrei got into the same position as Korlys and tried to repeat what he saw. But, his arms protested halfway down. Biting his lip, he forced himself down until he was inches off the ground. And now he was supposed to push up again? Impossible. How could Korlys do twenty of these and make it look so easy?

"Maker, you're weak. What, are you made of cheese?" Mario couldn't help laughing when he saw how the mage struggled. Well, it was for Attrei's good… to cheer him up, so he would try harder.

Korlys had expected the mage to not be able to do a push-up, and he already had a solution. But first... He turned to Mario, an eyebrow cocked. "Oh? And how many push-ups can _you_ do? Why don't we find out?" He really didn't know if Mario could do two or twenty, but maybe if he were down there as well, Attrei would be a little less embarrassed.

Mario crossed his arms. "Dunno, never wasted my time on a silly thing like that. But I bet I can do as many as you anyway."

The ex-Crow threw his head back and laughed loudly at that absurdity. "And what will you bet with? I want something good when you lose. How about you do dishes for a week?"

"Okay. Same when you lose," Mario said, irritated by Korlys' laughter. No way he would lose after that. "How many should I do?"

"We will each do as many push-ups as we can. I will go first, and Attrei will count out loud, _sí_?" When the two had agreed, the Antivan peeled off his shirt, got into position, and started doing push-ups, counting in his head as he went along. He knew he could do at least a hundred - he had done so regularly as an apprentice, and he had kept up his exercises daily until the shipwreck.

Attrei's eyes widened when he saw Korlys' back, crisscrossed by many thin, white scars. He almost asked, but thought better of it. That would be rude. Besides, both Mario and Korlys acted quite normal… maybe they didn't want to talk about it. Maybe later, in private, he decided and focused on his task.

"Ten… fifteen… twenty-two…" Attrei could barely count it as fast as Korlys was doing it. He really was amazing, doing it effortlessly, as if it were nothing.

The young thief observed with increasing annoyance and frustration. _This will be harder than I thought… stop already, damn you_! On the other hand, it was as he expected from his boyfriend. And he looked damned sexy, the sharp muscles flexing under glistening skin. Cursing inwardly, he turned away.

"Can't you hurry up? We don't have all day, you know," he said, trying to sound bored.

Korlys smirked at that and sped up. He considered saying something cocky as well, but decided it would be better to save his breath; he would have plenty of time to tease Mario later. As soon as he heard Attrei say 'one hundred' he bounced to his feet, a smirk still on his face and barely out of breath. "Your turn."

"Show off," Mario accused, though the admiring stare at Korlys' abs ruined the effect. He got into position, and started. As he expected, it wasn't difficult at all. He could win this. He would win this… except Attrei's counting was all wrong. Only ten? That _had_ to be wrong.

Around twenty, he knew he could never do one hundred and survive. But, he wouldn't give up that easily. Pressing his lips together, he focused on the task, although he expected his muscles would burst at any minute. Twenty-four... Twenty-five… He had to do at least thirty, damn it! Sweat dropped off his brow and nose, making a little pool in the dirt. Only three more… two… and finally, the last one.

With his last bit of strength, he scrambled to his feet again; he couldn't win, but he wouldn't fall on the ground in defeat, either.

"Okay. You win this time," he muttered. "How did you get so good?"

"Do not worry, Mario, it takes a lot of practice to get as good as I am. Come." Korlys motioned to the thief to join in the exercise. "It will be a good warm-up for weapons practice." He turned back to Attrei. "And you will start weapons practice too. It will help you become graceful and agile, and you need to be able to defend yourself without using magic, if necessary. Since you cannot yet do a push-up, I have another exercise that will help you get stronger." He knelt back down in the dirt and got into push-up position again, this time with his arms fully extended. "I want you to get into this position, and simply hold your body up, as straight as you can, for as long as you can," Korlys said, as he waited for the mage and the thief to join him.

This, at least, was something he could do. He didn't like it very much, but when he saw Mario putting so much effort into it and trying his best, he didn't want to do it half-heartedly either. He got back down again, trying to do it the same way as Korlys. "Like this?"

Mario watched the mage with an amused smile. If that was straight, he couldn't imagine what wiggly would be. "Almost." He moved Attrei's arms closer to his body, and moved his hips so they were in a straight line with his head and upper back, then joined the other two.

Korlys waited silently for a few moments. "You asked how I got so good, yes? Imagine we are three Crow apprentices. Our master has just said that the first one to drop dies." The ex-Crow paused to let that sink in, knowing his companions were already tired. "This was not an unusual occurrence, at least not for the recruits. How fast do you think you would get good at this?"

"I wouldn't live long, then," Attrei said with a nervous chuckle. And he thought Templars were bad. "Why would they do something like that?"

"Because they're all fucked in their heads, especially Korlys' master," Mario growled. "How often did you do this?" There couldn't be many of them left, if they did this regularly… No wonder they didn't want to lose a single guy.

"In the beginning, maybe once a week - it was random. After a while, it usually only happened as a punishment. They do not want to waste trained apprentices. But early on, the Crows want to get rid of as many weak recruits as possible." He grimaced as a memory from that time flashed in his head. The boy next to him had struggled to stay up - his thin arms trembling, long tangles of sweat-dampened hair hanging down into his face. Korlys had taunted him, desperately hoping the other kid would fall, as the muscles of his own arms and back had cramped. A wave of relief had swept over him when the kid finally fell and was dragged in front of the rest of the recruits to have his throat slit, even as he had struggled not to vomit at the sight of it.

"Recruits?" Attrei asked breathlessly; his arms would surely break soon. "Are Crows… soldiers? Like… Templars?"

"No, they are an order of assassins in Antiva - the House of Crows." Korlys could guess what Attrei's next question would be, but he was not accustomed to volunteering information.

Attrei sat up and thought about what Korlys had said. "Are you an assassin Crow, too?" he asked. It was the only logical conclusion, but it made no sense. Korlys was a kind man, not a killer.

"How old were you?" Mario asked, sitting up as well. Every time he heard about the Crows, he was more and more pissed off. One day, he would get to Korlys' master and kill him for all this shit. No matter how long it would take - waiting was one thing he was good at.

Korlys sat back on his knees and brushed the dirt from his hands before running his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. "I was five when the Crows bought me," he replied, answering both questions at once. He turned to the mage. "I am a runaway Crow, Attrei." Maker only knew what the tenderhearted kid would think of him now - probably that he was a monster, and he would be right.

A five-year-old, pushed to the limit, threatened with death for failure… even Templars weren't that bad, usually. "It's good that you got away," Attrei said softly, never doubting Korlys' reason. "You're too good to be an assassin."

Korlys face twisted into a bitter smile. "I am not good, I just do not want to be an assassin anymore. But, I have only been free for a short period of time. The Crows pride themselves on not allowing a runaway to live; I will be lucky to survive more than a few months. At least I will die a free man, no?" He reached over and grabbed his shirt, shaking it off and slipping it back on. "I think it is time for breakfast now. We can continue the exercises tomorrow."

oOo

It took only few minutes to eat the tiny breakfast - by the time Attrei had made the tea, Mario had almost forgotten he had eaten. He quickly packed the sleeping bags and the tent, then grabbed the pot and cups.

"Well, since you won, I guess it's my turn to do dishes," he said to Korlys with a wry smile. "Will you come with me? There's not much left to do, anyway."

Korlys smirked. "I will come and watch, if you like. Attrei, do you want to come-"

"No, he doesn't," Mario snapped. "He's too tired and needs some rest before we move on. Right, Baby?"

Attrei looked from Mario to Korlys and back. "Oh! Yes, that's true - I'll stay here."

With a smug grin, Mario took Korlys' hand and led him back to the river. He noticed Korlys quirking a brow, but the assassin followed without further comment. At the river, he quickly washed the pot - not much cleaning to do, really, it was just an herbal tea. Then he joined Korlys, who was lounging on the bank, reclining on his elbows and watching him with a smug expression on his face.

"Why would you want Baby here?" he asked. "It's been ages since we were alone."

"Hmm... I did not realize this was just a ruse to get me alone," Korlys purred as he sat up and put an arm around the other elf. He nuzzled Mario's ear. "So, now that you have me, what do you want to do with me?" he whispered.

"I don't know," the thief admitted, turning his head to place a light kiss on Korlys lips. "I just want to be with you."

Swallowing hard, Korlys caressed Mario's cheek. "I want to be with you, too," he murmured as he drew closer to the other elf. He pressed their lips together, letting his tongue slip inside with a low moan.

Mario tangled his hands in Korlys hair, savouring the kiss. When he broke it, he rested his forehead on Korlys'. "I won't let them hurt you again," he whispered. He didn't give a damn how awesome the Crows were, they wouldn't get Korlys, not while he was there.

Korlys felt his chest tighten as he drew the other elf closer to him, holding him tightly and kissing him passionately in reply. The ex-Crow couldn't remember anyone ever saying anything like that to him, and he was too surprised and confused to do anything else.

This was different from the kisses before… and Mario liked it, but… it was too much, too close. Mario closed his eyes, trying to stop the nauseating feeling. What was wrong with him? He started this - he _wanted_ to be with Korlys, why couldn't he just forget what had happened already? Angry for this weakness, he forced himself to not break the kiss - he didn't want Korlys think that he didn't like it.

As soon as he felt Mario tense up, Korlys pulled away, confusion evident on his face. He searched the other elf's face for clues. _Did he not just say he wanted to be with me? Why does he look so... unhappy?_ "What is wrong?"

Mario wished he had an answer to that. What could he say? 'I want to be with you, I want you to kiss me, just don't get too close and passionate'? Korlys would think he was crazy. Fuck, he probably _was_ crazy. "I'm sorry," he said miserably, hanging his head.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No… not you. It's me. I - I liked it, but…" He swallowed, not willing to explain it. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"But?" Korlys asked gently. He let go of Mario and hugged his knees to his chest, still trying to find the answer in the other elf's face. Mario had just said he would never let the Crows hurt him again, which, while not in his power, was still not the sort of thing you said lightly, at least in Korlys' opinion.

_Don't let go of me!_ "It reminded me of - you know. I like when you kiss me, but now all I could see was them," he whispered, avoiding Korlys' eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

_Oh_. Suddenly, Mario's reaction made sense. "No, I am not angry with you. I suppose I should have recognized your reaction sooner…" Korlys trailed off. Looking out over the river, he rested his chin on his knees. The current here was gentle compared to its usual course; in other circumstances, it would be peaceful, but now, as Korlys struggled to think of something to say, all that came to him were unpleasant memories. He had never forgotten, either, he just hadn't had the luxury of pulling away from unwanted attention. It hurt Korlys to think that now it was _his_ attention that was unwanted.

Mario moved closer again. "I'll try to be stronger and control it somehow next time," he promised.

Korlys frowned and shook his head slightly. "Do not be ridiculous. I do not want you to have to force yourself to be with me." He sighed and lowered his face, rubbing his eyes roughly against his knees. "I am not a monster, you know," he said, his voice muffled. _Not_ that _sort of monster, anyway._

"I didn't mean it like that!" _Why do I always say something stupid?_ "I don't _want_ to remember them, but I don't know how to stop it. I'll try, I swear. I'll do whatever I can… that's what I meant." His voice broke. "Give me a chance," he pleaded.

The Antivan lifted his head and wrapped his arms around Mario, holding him tightly and rubbing his back in small circles. "Shh..." he crooned softly. "Do not worry, it has only been a few weeks, after all. I am sorry I misunderstood you. Of course I will give you a chance," Korlys said, trying to be reassuring. But, comforting others wasn't really his forte; he could only hope that his words would soothe Mario.

"Okay," he said meekly. He buried his face in Korlys' chest, embarrassed that he had to be held like a little girl, but unwilling to stop it. "Back that first night, you said something… as if you _knew_ ," he whispered. It seemed unimaginable, that someone as strong and awesome as Korlys could be humiliated like that. "Were you… did it happen to you as well?"

The muscles around Korlys' mouth tightened involuntarily. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. " _Sí_ ," he replied, his voice low. "Many times."

_Many times?_ Mario's mind froze. How could one get over that? He hugged Korlys more tightly, feeling he should say something. But what? Knowing himself, he'd say something stupid again and make things worse. Besides, everything seemed so cheap, so stupid. His proud Antivan wouldn't want pity, he knew. "Sorry I pried," he muttered awkwardly.

Korlys shrugged. "It is fine. Come," he said, as he stood up. "We should get back before Attrei gets restless, yes?" He held out his hand and helped Mario to his feet, and together they made their way back to camp.

oOo

The sun was higher than Korlys had hoped it would be as they finally got going. The trio kept the river to their right as they trekked through thick forests, the land rising and falling, and the terrain getting rockier. Korlys found three long, sturdy branches along the way as they walked, each time taking his dagger out and using it to cut off the side branches, making the sticks relatively smooth. They were roughly their height and thick enough to fit comfortably in the palm of an elf's hand. He gave the first one to Attrei to use as a walking stick; the next one he gave to Mario, and the third he kept for himself. They kept their pace up the best they could considering the terrain, stopping only briefly for a too-short, late lunch.

The Antivan stayed quiet as they hiked, lost in thought about what had happened that morning. It was such an odd experience, having someone come to him to be comforted, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. The only times anything remotely close to that had happened had been those rare occasions when marks had thought to arouse his pity by begging for their lives, and all those had been women. It had never worked, of course. It only made it easier to slit their throats if they were kneeling, or slip a stiletto into their hearts if they were hugging him the way Mario had.

He was a monster, a man with no mercy in his heart. How could Mario cling to him? Odd that he felt _afraid_ for Mario, at the thought of the other man running to the arms of a murderer for comfort... _his_ arms. Could he ever do anything other than betray Mario's trust? How did the other elf become so attached to him so quickly? It was dangerous, and foolish. The Antivan was still turning those questions over in his mind as they came to the top of a low hill. Korlys stopped short in his tracks, his mouth open. He dropped his pack and groaned at the sight before him. There was a fork in the river up ahead, and he knew from studying the map that shouldn't be... unless they had gone the wrong way. " _Cazzo_..."

Mario glanced at Korlys. "What's wrong?"

Korlys pulled out the map and spread it on the ground. "See that fork in the river?" He tapped the map. "That is where we are. We are going in the wrong direction." He frowned in confusion. "I could have sworn we were supposed to go downriver. That is the way we went to get to South Reach, why would it be any different now?"

"Because this river rises in the Korcari Wilds, and it's fed by many small streams there. People in the south-west use it to transport wood to ports in north," Attrei said, then blushed at Mario's incredulous stare. "I've read about it in a book about Ferelden," he explained.

"Awesome," Mario retorted dryly, before leaning over the map again. "This here," he asked Korlys, pointing to one spot near the split, "does it mean there's a town there?"

He sat back on his haunches and blew out a breath. " _Sí_ , it looks like there is something there... 'Dalry', it is called." All Korlys could think about was how short their food supply was, and the fact that they were farther away from their goal than ever. He looked up and met Mario's gaze. "We need to get food, and good hiking boots for Attrei, at the very least," he said, knowing the thief would understand what he meant. How they would do that without the mage protesting, he didn't know. But, it was already early evening, and considering the pace they'd been able to keep up, Korlys doubted they would make it there before sundown.

"We need to find a campsite for tonight. Try to fish before it gets dark," Korlys said, as he carefully folded the map up and tucked it away in his pack. He picked up his walking stick and stood up. "Let us look for a good spot to set up camp, away from the riverbank."

Interesting… Why did Mario need to ask Korlys if it was a town? Couldn't he read it himself? No, that would be weird. Who didn't know how to read? Although… it would explain a few things, like his crude vocabulary. Attrei pushed the thought away for now, and focused again on what Korlys had said. "Oh, are we going _shopping_? I've read about that! Can I come, too?"

"Maybe," Mario said evasively, glancing at Korlys. The mage had to learn to use money… but boots were expensive. "Let's make camp first, and try fishing. We can make plans later."

Setting up camp was a routine that only took a moment; in a few practiced moves, Mario put up the tent, Attrei rolled out the sleeping bags, and Korlys started the campfire. Mario smiled proudly at the result, remembering the first time they had set up the tent, after the flight from Dragon's Peak. It seemed ages ago. He took out the fishing line, hooks, and cork from the kits they had stolen. "We need bait. Maybe we can find some worms near the river. They're usually around the trees."

"Good idea," Korlys said.

The fishing rod was easy to make. Mario tied the fishing line to his and Korlys' walking sticks a foot from the end, then wrapped it around all the way to the tip, where he knotted it to keep it in place. Then he threaded some cork through the other end of the line, tying it off about eight inches from the end before attaching the hooks.

Korlys searched for the worms in the damp earth on the bank of the river, digging down into the ground the way Mario showed him until they had several of them. He watched attentively as Mario baited his hook. The trick was to thread the end of the hook through the worm's body, making sure the pointy end stayed buried in the worm to keep its silhouette as unbroken as possible. Korlys got it on the first try.

The worm wriggled on the hook in pain, trying desperately to get away. Attrei couldn't watch it. "Isn't there some other way?" he asked. "I could put them to sleep at least. This is torture."

"No," Mario snapped. "We need them to wriggle, or the fish won't eat them. Look, Baby. These are worms. Fish eat worms. Living worms. Without that, they would starve to death. And we, we eat fish. That's how it goes. The stronger one eats the weaker one. You are either predator or prey."

"I don't believe that," Attrei said.

"Believe what you want." The thief was losing his patience. "Thing is, we're running out of food. If it troubles you so much, you don't have to eat it. But I'd think twice about that, if I were you. Look at you, you're as thin and weak as a straw. You'll never be able to do a single push-up if you don't get stronger. And you won't get stronger if you starve yourself because you pity your food." He turned away and went to the bank, looking around for a good spot. There was an old willow, spreading its branches over the river. He waved to the other two to join him.

Korlys smiled at the mage sympathetically. "He is right, you know. You cannot eat only berries and bread and expect to get stronger. You will need to learn these skills, Attrei." The assassin joined Mario. He couldn't help but admire the younger man's expertise. "Who taught you how to fish?" he asked as he followed Mario's example, putting his line in the water close to a partially submerged log.

"It's an easy and cheap way to get food," Mario said with a shrug. "It's something you pick up from older kids, together with hunting cats and other things. Fishing is boring as the Void, though. You have to be patient and sit still." The last words he addressed to Attrei, who joined them. "So you must be quiet. Understand?"

The mage nodded. He wasn't in the mood for talking to Mario anyway.

It seemed like hours passed, although in reality it was likely not more than thirty minutes. Korlys' gaze had long ago wandered from their fishing lines when Mario suddenly sat up straighter. The three of them watched with bated breath as Mario's line started twitching of its own accord. Suddenly, the cork disappeared under the water and the thief jerked his pole backwards, neatly hooking a fish. It was small, not much bigger than Korlys' hand, but Korlys laughed with delight and clapped all the same.

"Good job, Mario," he exclaimed.

What exactly was the good job, Attrei wondered. They were sitting here without a single word, tormenting animals, and this was the result? How was this one tiny fish worth it all? But, better not say anything. He wrapped his arms around his knees, watching the two fishermen.

Mario managed to catch two more before Korlys finally felt his own pole twitch. In his excitement, he jerked backwards before the cork had disappeared, and the fish was gone as if it had never existed. The Antivan examined his hook and found only bits of a worm left. The fish had nibbled, but never swallowed, the worm.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked, disappointment evident in his voice.

"You need to be more patient," Mario said with a smile. "Try again, but watch the cork. Don't pull out until you see it go under water."

Korlys took another one and carefully threaded it on his hook, casting his line out near the place he'd gotten a nibble. He waited patiently, but it seemed the fish were spooked. A half an hour passed without either of them getting so much as a nibble.

_Well, at least we have three fish, one for each of us,_ Korlys thought as he watched the sun slipping closer to the horizon. In less than an hour it would disappear completely.

"I think it's safe to say your method is ineffective, Mario." Attrei got up and stretched his arms and legs.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Oh? And you can do better, can you?"

"Actually, yes, I think I can." Ignoring the amused smirk on Mario's face, he got up and closed his eyes. Fully focused on the river, the water, and the things under its surface, he chanted the spell under his breath. He wasn't sure if it would work, or how mind magic would affect fishes - did fishes even _have_ a mind? - but it was worth trying.

And the result was beyond his expectation. A moment later, there was a soft plop and a fish emerged on the surface and remained to float there; a moment later, more of its friends followed.

"Wow." Korlys rose to his feet, a huge grin on his face. "Attrei, that is amazing! What did you do?" Without waiting for a reply, he added to himself. "We need a net or something..." Korlys put his hands on his hips as he started considering possible substitutes, his brow creased in a thoughtful frown.

"I used mind magic," Attrei said proudly, before turning to Mario. "See? I know we have to hunt and eat animals to survive, but we don't have to make them suffer."

Mario realized his mouth was hanging open and shut it with a snap. "Yeah… it's amazing. And useful, and all that, but… See? This is why people are afraid of mages, and shut them in the Tower."

"That's not fair! You just can't stand that I did something better than you!"

The mage was pouting; Mario expected he'd start stomping soon. "I'm not! You said yourself, people were afraid of you when you got out. What you did is unnatural, and people hate unnatural things. Attrei, most people _won't_ be friendly like Korlys and me. If you want to survive outside the Tower, you better learn to fit in. Never do anything like this in front of anyone but the two of us. Understand?"

"I still think you're just jealous."

Korlys left the two to bicker as he dug Attrei's robes out of his pack. He cut it up and took the largest piece. That would do for a makeshift net. Back at the riverbank, he quickly stripped to his smalls, then waded in. "Mario, it is getting dark. I need you to grab the other end so we can scoop these fish up," he said without looking back. The Antivan started grabbing the ones nearest to him and throwing them on the bank while he waited for Mario's help. "Attrei, take one of my daggers and use the pommel to bash the fish's heads so they die quickly," he ordered. "Do _not_ unsheath it," the assassin added.

Without a word, the young thief turned away. He quickly stripped to his smalls as well and went to help Korlys with the net. Why did he even care? If the mage wanted to die stupid, it was none of his business.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said Mario was jealous_ … Attrei didn't want to offend him, he was just disappointed that Mario didn't appreciate it at least a bit. Should he apologize? He looked after Mario as he plodded through the water.

Determined to prove he wasn't a little kid who needed Mario's mentoring, he went to take Korlys' dagger and kill the fish. But, kneeling next to the first fish, he felt nauseated. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly, as he hit it over the head. It stared at him with its glossy eye - dead eye - and he was sure he'd never get it out of his head again. He felt like a heinous murderer, but he pressed his lips together and continued.

With Mario's help, Korlys managed to scoop up all of the floating fish. They brought their catch back to the shore and laid the net down. Korlys took another one of his daggers and quickly killed the rest. Using one of his stilettos, he started filleting them. A moment later, he laughed.

"Mario, Attrei... come here!" The Antivan scooped up a small handful of little round things from one of the fish's bellies and tasted it. "This is a delicacy," he said with a pleased grin, holding out his hand for the other two elves.

Mario took a bit and sniffed it suspiciously, before trying it. "It's good," he confirmed, his mood improving immediately. "Is there more? What is it?"

They were eating raw bits of fish? Attrei grimaced and wasn't sure he wanted to taste it; but if he didn't, Mario would laugh at him and call him baby again. He forced himself to try a bit, expecting it would be slimy… but Korlys was right, it _was_ delicious. Feeling slightly guilty for liking it, he took some more.

"It is called 'caviar'. Rich people pay a lot of money to eat this," Korlys said. "There may be more in the other fish. You can only find it in the females, and not all of the time." The Antivan let his companions finish off what they had as he continued cleaning the fish, hoping to find more. "Attrei, we should go hunting tomorrow. I will not need a bow if I have you to paralyze the animals for me," he commented as he continued his work.

Mario shot an annoyed look at Korlys. "Don't support him in it! And besides, we're going to Dalry tomorrow."

Korlys looked up with a frown. "What? We need to eat. Are you not tired of going hungry?"

"We have more than enough now. And we'll _buy_ more supplies tomorrow. Attrei needs to learn to use money. And you need to practice your... other skills. There will be time for hunting as we backtrack."

"What other skills?" Attrei asked, intrigued.

"Hmm." Korlys said noncommittally, wondering at Mario's annoyance. As he finished cleaning the fish he glanced at the thief. "Do you want to start grilling these while I clean up?"

"His people skills." Mario placed the cleaned fish in the remnants of Attrei's robe. "Got any herbs that go well with fish?"

Why would Korlys need to practice people skills? He seemed quite fine to Attrei. It was Mario who should take a lesson or two… Though that probably wasn't the wisest thing to say now. "I'm not a cook," he pointed out. "I'll show you what I have and you decide."

While the other two elves went to cook the fish, Korlys washed out the scrap of cloth he'd used for a net and hung it over a limb to dry before washing himself and his daggers off as well. The smell of cooking fish made his stomach rumble, and he joined the others, pulling out a wineskin in celebration. Tonight they would eat and drink their fill.

oOo

The ex-Crow rested his upper body against his pack with a satisfied sigh, half reclining on the ground. His feet were stretched out towards the campfire, and his hands were tucked behind his head. He could barely remember the last time he had been full, and from the smiles on his friends' faces, it seemed they felt the same. The trio had enjoyed the meal in companionable silence, too busy eating and drinking to make small talk, but now the last bits of fish were gone, and the wineskin was more than half empty. Korlys watched the sparks from the campfire fly up into the nighttime sky to dance with the stars, contented.

What a weird day, Attrei mused as he watched the other two. So many new things… push-ups, fishing, using thyme as a spice - who ever heard of that? He wondered if his mentor knew that a plain herb they used for making a cough potion was also used for cooking.

And, most importantly, there was the discovery that Korlys was an assassin. Attrei glanced at the man, so content and smiling. No, he couldn't imagine Korlys killing someone. That was utterly ridiculous. It was the House of Crows, the guild, that was cruel, hurting and threatening little kids into obedience.

"Korlys? May I ask something personal?"

He looked at the mage with a small smile. "Sure, Attrei. Ask away," he said agreeably.

"Those scars on your back… what happened to you?"

Mario's ears perked up at that. He had wanted to ask many times, but hadn't wanted to pry.

Korlys turned his gaze back to the stars, his smile fading. "They are from my Crow training - some of the scars were punishment, and some I received while training to withstand torture," he said, then sighed. "When I was whipped, I would curl into a ball, if I was not tied down, to protect as much of my body as I could. That is why I do not have too many scars elsewhere."

_Tortured?_ It shouldn't surprise him; those fuckers were willing to kill off five-year-olds for failing at push-ups, but still… An image of a small dark boy curled into a ball, whipped by strong, adult men flashed through Mario's mind. He shifted closer to Korlys and gently put his hand on his arm, once again cursing his inability to find the right words.

"They tortured you so you would be able to withstand torture?" Attrei asked, horrified. "Why would they do such thing?"

The Antivan uncurled an arm and wrapped it loosely around Mario's shoulders. He crossed his legs at the ankles and took the wineskin from the thief to have another swallow as he thought about his reply. By the time Korlys was Attrei's age, he had already had several contracts under his belt, and had participated in torture sessions as the torturer's assistant. Those had been some of the worst times for him - hurting people like that - but he prided himself that no one in the Crows ever knew how he felt about it. How different the little mage was! Feeling bad for worms on a hook, for Maker's sake. If the Crows ever got a hold of him... well, he would just have to find a safe place for Attrei before the Crows caught up with them, Korlys decided. The boy could be too easily broken, anyway. The assassin took a deep breath.

"We need to be able to withstand torture without being broken by it in case of capture by Orlesian bards or spies from other countries. Not all of our contracts are personally motivated. The Crows are intimately involved in the politics of Antiva, and must be able to escape capture and complete the mission, no matter what we have endured."

Mario wrapped both hands around Korlys' waist, pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you're out of there," he said.

Spies, bards… it was all true? Attrei always thought that was just in Orlesian novels; the Tower was full of them. Attrei never liked them much, the political affairs were always shrouded in melodramatic mystery, and never properly explained. "How did you escape?" he asked.

"I became a full Crow and earned my master's trust. He sent me on a mission to Ferelden, along with another Crow. Our ship sank in a storm just off the coast, near Denerim; my comrade did not survive. I knew Nico would never be satisfied until my body was found, but I hoped to be far away before he sent others to search for me." Korlys squeezed Mario's shoulder. "But some Crows who knew of me were in Denerim. They attempted to capture me. Mario found me and saved my life, though, and we escaped together."

"I'm sorry for your friend," the mage said. "But… you came here on a mission? They really asked you to kill someone?" He shook his head. "Why did you listen to them? Why did you - all of you, I mean, stand for it? Why not just leave? Or put them in prison, or something." It was something that had always fascinated him when he read historical books - people suffered under a tyrant, instead of putting him in a prison and being done with it.

A flash of annoyance crossed Korlys' face. "It was hardly my first contract. I am twenty-four and I have been killing since I was almost sixteen. I told you I am a bad man. Why do you insist on believing otherwise?" the assassin asked a bit coldly. "And the Crows run Antiva. The king himself could not get rid of us if he wanted to - and he does not. My country has no army; Crows are feared so much that there is no need for one. But what do you think would happen if they were eliminated? We would be invaded almost immediately."

Or they would raise an army, like any other country _._ But Korlys was already annoyed with him, and he didn't want that. "I know you as a good man… always caring and nice. I didn't mean to offend you, or to say you are just an apprentice, or that your masters couldn't trust you…"

Korlys snorted. _'Nice'. You would not think that if you knew me - knew what I have done._ But Attrei seemed determined to hold on to his rose-colored glasses, and the Antivan decided to let him keep them. He took another long swallow, then decided the brandy might be a better choice - at least he could allow himself a little. Attrei's questions had brought up memories he'd just as soon forget. "It is fine, Attrei," he said as he rummaged through his pack. Ah, there it was. Korlys pulled it out and took a swallow before offering it to his companions. "Anyone care for a little brandy?"

It obviously _wasn't_ fine. Mario pressed his lips together. _If that magical pest doesn't stop annoying Korlys, I'll skin him alive._ "No thanks. That stuff is horrible. You shouldn't drink it either, Baby. You have first watch."

"I'd love to try it," Attrei said firmly. Why did Mario think he could act like his mentor? He was _not_ a baby. He snatched the bottle from Korlys and took a long swig. It was smooth, and sweet - really, what was Mario talking about? He swallowed. And his throat caught on fire, it seemed. Tears pouring from his eyes, he started coughing, certain that he'd die any moment.

Korlys reached over and pounded the kid's back before taking the bottle from him. " _Mi dispiace_ , I should have told you to sip it. You have to have been drinking a long time before you can take large swallows like that."

The mage just nodded, giving Korlys an embarrassed smile. "Sorry."

"He'd be fine if he listened to me," Mario snapped, annoyed. Once again, he was the bad guy. Well, if the mage didn't want his help, he'd not force him. He pulled away from Korlys. "I'll go do the dishes." He stacked the plates and cutlery in the pot, and grabbed the soap.

Korlys watched Mario, a faint, sad smile on his face. He wondered how all the revelations today had affected the other man's view of him. And he still had so many conflicting feelings about what had happened this morning. Did the other elf even want his company? If so, why wasn't he asking? And why had he been so abrupt? Should he offer to come? Korlys tucked the bottle of brandy back into his pack. Well, no harm in asking, he supposed. If Mario said no he'd have his answer.

"Would you like some company? Purely in a supervisory capacity, of course," he said lightly, ready to shrug it off if Mario said no.

Mario arched his brow at him. "No… but, I could use an instructor who'd show me how to do it," he teased. "Interested?"

Korlys laughed at that and got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his trousers. "You seemed to be quite capable this morning. But I will tag along, just in case you get to a difficult plate or something."

"That was just a teapot. Now we have greasy plates. I don't think I can manage it all alone," Mario said with a deep sigh, then glanced at Attrei. "You stay here. If you decide to trot off just to spite me, don't think I'll go looking for you. If you wanna get eaten by wolves and bears and other furry monsters, it's your problem."

"You're meaaan," Attrei accused, his chin trembling slightly. "But I'm not afraid 'cause I'll be a hunter! A great one! And I'll hunt a bear and - and everything else," he said, unable to remember what the other thing Mario mentioned was. "And we'll cook a delicacy and you won't get any because you're mean!"

Korlys sighed. Apparently the mage was drunk. And it was his fault. "Attrei, go to sleep. I will take first shift. You are no good as a guard in this state." He turned to Mario. " _Mi dispiace_."

"You're mean to me too!" Attrei's eyes filled with tears.

So annoying… but Korlys was right. They couldn't leave him alone like this; Maker knew what he would do. "Oh for fuck's sake… Go to sleep, Baby. If I find you wailing when I come back, I'll show you how mean I really am," he muttered. "And you!" he pointed to Korlys. "I don't know how you can like that horrible stuff, but at least don't give it to minors. Especially to minors with no brain." Shooting a last furious glance at the sobbing mage, he stomped off to the river, muttering under his breath all the way.

oOo

Korlys ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He had _finally_ convinced the mage to go to sleep after assuring him several times that both he and Mario liked him a lot, and that they were not, in fact, being mean to him. He stared at the fire bemusedly, wondering how he had managed to become a babysitter while running for his life. It was so absurd as to be surreal.

The assassin's ears pricked up as he heard Mario returning from the river. He turned his head slightly in acknowledgement, but did not say anything - Mario had stormed off in a huff, and he assumed the other elf would still be angry with him.

Nothing better to cool you down than have your arms dipped in cold water for a quarter of an hour. Mario made a promise - should he ever best Korlys in push-ups, the Antivan would be doing dishes for a _month_. Or forever. He chuckled at the image of Korlys' face the moment he'd realize he had lost. Too bad it wasn't much likely to happen.

The mage was nowhere to be seen; Korlys must have convinced him to go to sleep. Good. He stored the dishes away, then went to sit next to Korlys.

"Sorry I yelled," he said repentantly. "I just don't like drunk people."

Korlys glanced at the thief and gave him a lopsided grin. "It is fine. Drunks can be a bit annoying at times, _si_?"

"Was he a lot of trouble?" Mario pulled closer to Korlys.

"Nah." Korlys wrapped an arm around Mario's waist. "I just had to reassure him that we still liked him," he said with a chuckle.

"I do… sort of." Mario chuckled, relaxing in Korlys' arms. He turned his head a bit, his lips barely brushing Korlys'. "You're much more my type."

Korlys smiled and kissed Mario lightly. "Glad to hear it. So, did you manage to get by without me?"

"Barely. Those plates _were_ difficult. I really needed your hand there." He sighed. "Besides, it was terribly boring."

The Antivan frowned slightly and leaned in to smell Mario. He picked up the other elf's hand and smelled closer. "Mario, did you use my soap to wash dishes?" he asked, his voice incredulous.

Korlys' soap? Mario's shoulders stiffened. " _Fuck…_ I thought it was my soap I grabbed. I noticed it smelled nice but I was too pissed off to care at first and then I just didn't stop to think about it." Maker's cock, how could he be so dumb? He hung his head. "I'm sorry. I swear it wasn't on purpose," he whispered.

The ex-Crow watched Mario hang his head and suppressed a sigh. How could a man so proud be so quick to cower? Korlys leaned over, a small smile on his lips, and whispered into Mario's ear, "Well, I must admit, I _do_ like the idea of you smelling like me... but I can think of a more enjoyable way to do it than washing dishes."

What did he - _oh_. Mario's face turned red. "You're terrible. You're doing this on purpose, right, to make me blush?" He much preferred Korlys' soap than _that_ smell, anyway.

Korlys chuckled. "I thought to get your mind off of the soap. It worked, yes?" He gave the man's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"That's nice," he said, relieved Korlys didn't mind. "Do that again."

"What? This?" he asked, as he squeezed Mario's shoulder again. The other man's sigh encouraged him, and Korlys gently turned Mario's upper body until he was facing away from him. He started to massage the thief's shoulders, slowly moving up to his neck and the back of his head to massage his scalp as well. As the man melted into his touch, he leaned in closer. "Do you like that?" he whispered.

"Yeah.. it's so good. Don't stop." Mario had no clue what Korlys was doing, but it took all his tension and worries away.

A flash of heat raced through his body at Mario's words. Korlys reminded himself - with no small amount of disappointment - of the other elf's recent past, and how unlikely those words were to ever be said in any other context. _Ah well..._ The Antivan continued the massage, feeling very virtuous for restricting himself to Mario's upper back and shoulders.

If someone had told him a few weeks ago he'd be moaning in pleasure as another man squeezed his shoulders and back, he'd have kicked out their teeth. Korlys' touch was firm, but gentle, and for a moment he wondered if sex with Korlys would feel that way. It was good he was blushing already.

"You must teach me this," Mario decided. "Then I can do the same for you."

Korlys gave a throaty chuckle. "It would be my pleasure," he purred.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T for all that you do.


	13. Gifts, Lifts and Tiffs

They arrived at the small town, nestled between the two tributaries of the river, late that morning. The town was made up of a few buildings, mostly wooden, and a larger building made of stone, which looked suspiciously like a Chantry. Korlys suppressed a snort of irritation when he noticed it. He and Mario had discussed plans for their little excursion into town late last night, while Attrei was still sleeping, but they had never considered the possibility of a Chantry. It was not like him, and he chalked it up to the distraction of giving Mario a massage. He would have to be more disciplined than that, to have any hope of staying free until Gwaren.

Before they came to the first building, Korlys turned to the little mage. "Attrei, you and I will go to buy your boots while Mario picks up a few other supplies. It looks like they have a Chantry here, and that means Templars, so try not to be too conspicuous. If you have questions, ask me directly, not the townspeople or shopkeepers, understand?"

"Oh, of course. Which one is the Chantry?" Attrei asked aloud, before he realized he was supposed to keep his voice down. Darn. "Sorry," he said quietly.

Mario snorted. "You remember what I told you, right? You make a ruckus, and people watch us and ask questions, we'll tell them you're my demented brother. If you want to avoid that, use your brain, and do what Korlys says. It's for your own protection," he added in more friendly tone. "You're a pest, but believe it or not, I don't want the Templars to get you."

oOo

After a quick glance to check no one was watching, the young thief wrapped himself in shadows and sneaked into the town, heading to the market. It was easier than he thought - the noise and smell of the animals sold there were a clear lead.

He hurried forward with a happy smile on his face - finally out of the dreary forest, even if only for a while. How he missed this! The offers of merchants, praising the amazing quality of their products, best in Ferelden each of them, and for the cheapest price, children laughing and running about - even the Chanters, with their monotonous singing. The air was filled with the smell of fresh bread and fried sausages, mixed with the acrid odor of animals. This was like home.

Until he noticed a group of four men in steel plate armour, with those disgusting purple skirts. They were clattering across the square, taking up a surprisingly big space, and the echo of their steel boots on the pavement was louder than thunder. And coming closer. _They know I'm here. They're coming to get me_. Mario pressed himself against the wall and shut his eyes, holding his breath until they passed.

Taking a few deep breaths, he forced himself to calm down. Nonsense. They were not coming for him. They were not that clever, or big. They were just four common Templars, and he was a ranked thief. No reason to be afraid of these fuckers. They were _his_ prey. Peeling himself from the wall, he followed the four men with a feral grin on his face.

oOo

This was the first time since escaping Denerim that Korlys had been in a city - during daylight hours at least. It made him wary, although he looked and walked like a man who hadn't a care in the world. The ex-Crow constantly scanned his surroundings, watching for any signs of Crows, while also trying to keep an eye on the mage, who could barely contain his enthusiasm. Thankfully he had so far remembered to direct all his questions to Korlys.

They made it to the cobbler's without incident and walked inside. There were no other customers in the shop, which was good and bad, Korlys supposed. At least if Attrei did something odd, only the shopkeeper would be around to witness it. On the other hand, all his attention was focused solely on the two elves.

The shopkeeper was a bald, tall man with a huge belly overhanging his belt. He looked them up and down. "Yes? Need sumpin?" he muttered peevishly, without even a hello. Attrei tilted his head; the man looked as if he had constipation, or stomach cramps. A simple healing spell would do it, he was sure, but Korlys and Mario told him he must not, at any cost, reveal himself as a mage.

"Hello. We want to buy boots. For me," he said with a pleasant smile, hoping that wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"Show me money fust," the shopkeeper said. "Ah won't waste mah time on vagrants an' beggars. An' keep yer filthy han's off mah goods."

"We have coin, ser," Korlys said, as meekly as it is possible for a Crow to say anything. The shopkeeper was a typical Fereldan, so sure of his superiority over elves, and not the least bit hesitant to show it. It galled Korlys - he was used to being treated with deference, born of fear to be sure, but that had never bothered him. In fact, he liked the feeling of power. It was one of the few perks of being a Crow, and as far as he was concerned, he deserved it. But, he had never let pride get in the way of his survival, and he wasn't going to start now.

The elf pulled out his coinpurse and shook it a little so the shopkeeper could hear the jingle of money. Hopefully, that would satisfy the filthy _shem_. "My nephew here needs good boots for our journey."

"Nate!" the man shouted. "Show some boots fit for ones such as these."

A freckled boy not much bigger than Attrei emerged from the back room. He gave them a dirty look, as if they had interrupted him at something important, then pulled a few pair of boots from the lowest shelf. Even Attrei could see that they were much worse than the boots on the other shelves.

"Here. Some fine boots fo' juntlemen," the boy said with a smirk.

Attrei could barely understand what he was saying, but he smiled anyway. "May I have a look?" he asked the shopkeeper politely. "My hands are clean, I swear."

Korlys suppressed the urge to throttle the kid's impertinence right out of him. "I think the boots will have to be of better quality, as our journey will be a long one," he said to the young boy. He looked to be about fifteen or so, but was already a little taller than the mage. Korlys made his way to some higher quality boots. Still not the best, though; he didn't want to attract attention unnecessarily. Elves with money enough to buy decent boots were already a novelty. "Arnie, try these on. They look to be about your size."

Attrei pulled off his boots - now so worn his toes were almost protruding - and tried on the leather ones that Korlys handed him. The size was good, but they were much stiffer than his own. How could anyone walk in these? He didn't say it aloud, though; he remembered how Mario had looked at him when he had complained about the trousers. Outsiders liked uncomfortable clothes, it seemed.

"I think they're fine," he said to Korlys.

"Let me check the fit," the Antivan said, as he knelt beside Attrei and pressed down on the toe box to determine how much space the mage's feet had in the boots. Satisfied, he stood up. "Do not worry, the leather will soften up as you walk." He turn to the shopkeeper. "How much for these boots?"

"A sovaheign an' a ha'f," the shopkeeper said. "Thet's one hundred an' fif'y silvah," he added, as if they didn't know. The assistant cackled at that.

Attrei looked at the boy, confused. What was funny about that?

The boots were worth half that, Korlys knew. His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "That is the price for your best boots; I am willing to pay seventy silver." He folded his arms and watched the calculating look that came over the man. It was obvious to Korlys that the shopkeeper was trying to decide just how much money elves could possibly have, and take as much of that amount as he could.

"One hundred silvah an' not a copper less." The shopkeeper folded his arms as well. "Eff'n yo' doesn't like it, yo' take his rags an' git lost."

That was weird… why was the shopkeeper willing to take less now? Attrei looked from the shopkeeper to Korlys. Were they having an argument? Korlys shouldn't do that - they shouldn't take advantage of a poor man with undermined health. But the rude boy was still smirking at Korlys, and didn't look too worried. Attrei bit his lip. Should he say something, or not?

Korlys looked around the shop quickly. It was obvious the man meant it, and he did have the upper hand. His was the only place to buy boots in this insipid little town, and who knew when they would come across another one? "Well, my nephew also needs a backpack," he said, making sure his reluctance was obvious. "But we do not have much more coin. His mother and father are dead now, and they did not leave him much... And our journey will be long." Korlys knew a backpack couldn't cost more than fifty silver. "I am willing to buy the boots and the backpack for one hundred and fifty silver, but that is all I can possibly afford." If the shopkeeper wouldn't accept that, he would buy the boots for one hundred and send Mario back tonight to get the backpack. Attrei would just have to deal with it.

"One hundred an' fif'y, den, dough it'll make a beggar uh me," the shopkeeper said with a pained expression.

Attrei's eyes widened. It would make him a beggar? They couldn't do this! "Uncle-" he began.

Korlys quickly put a hand on Attrei's shoulder and squeezed. The look on the mage's face told him the kid believed every word. "Now, Arnie, I know it is a _lot_ of money, but trust me, you will need these things. It is fine, we will just have to buy less food and do without. But we are used to that, yes?" he said in a sad tone. "Let the adults handle the business." Korlys paid for their purchases, taking care not to let the shopkeeper see how much money was actually in his purse. He was relieved when they finally left the shop without Attrei commenting further. Now to find the mage at least one set of clothes.

oOo

Mario counted his loot with a happy smile. They were slow and blind, with those buckets on their heads, but their purses were full of coins. One of them even had a whole sovereign; all together, there was two hundred twenty silver. And the day was only starting. Never leaving the shadows, he nicked several more purses, all from well-dressed shems with elven servants at their heels.

There weren't many elves here, though. Even the beggars were all humans. The few elves he saw were always with rich humans, or near estates. How weird. Was there no alienage in this town? He frowned. If all elves were servants… Maker, he hoped his proud, irritable Antivan wouldn't get in trouble and assassinate someone. He better hurry up.

He climbed on a roof to check the results of his labor - the amount was almost as much as they had started with. Not bad, for one day in such a small town. Better stop now, and not push his luck, before the people realized what was going on. There were a few pickpockets that he had noticed, but none of his level, and they didn't seem organized. If the guards figured out there was a stranger robbing people, the first people on their list of suspects would be Korlys and Baby.

Hopping back on the ground, he decided to go buy some food, though it pained him to spend the money so soon. Damn the little innocent mage! It would be much more fun and challenging if he could steal it. He had stepped out of the shadows, and was looking around for a grocery store, when he noticed an apothecary. On a sudden whim, he entered the shop. The bell above the door tinkled, and a bony man, about fifty or so, turned to him.

"Hello," he said humbly. "My master sent me for a fine soap."

The shopkeeper adjusted his spectacles and peered down at the elf from over the counter. "I don't recognize you, boy." Despite his words, the shopkeeper's tone was not unkind. "Who is your master?"

Mario kept his head bowed respectfully. "We are not from here, ser. We are traveling from Dragon's Reach, ser."

"Oh, I see. Well, what type of soap is he looking for? I have many fine soaps."

"He prefers _wassail_ , ser," he replied, hoping he remembered the name correctly. "It smells of orange," he added, just in case.

The man's bushy eyebrows rose at that. "Has expensive tastes, then," he commented as he turned to the shelf behind him. "Hmm... let's see," he muttered to himself. "Ah, we do have a few bars." Glancing back at Mario he asked, "How many would you like to buy?"

Expensive, huh? That could be expected. But how expensive? Mario hesitated. As a servant of a rich guy, he would be expected to know the price. Well, if it cost too much, he would just pick a few more pockets.

"Two," he said.

"Okay." The shopkeeper put two bars of soap on the counter. "That will be two sovereigns."

_Fuck_. Mario would bet that was the most expensive soap in the shop. Two hundred silvers! He could live a year off that! "Okay," he sighed, as he pulled the coins from the purse.

The shopkeepers eyebrows rose higher at that. "Something wrong, boy?"

"No, ser," he replied hastily, cursing himself for his carelessness. Hm… maybe he could use it to his advantage, though. "It's just… it's more expensive than my master expected. I need to buy other supplies for our travel - food, and wine, and if I don't buy everything, or it's not to his taste, he'll think I wasted his money on myself."

"Humph," he said with a frown. "Well, your master can just come see for himself if he doesn't believe you." The shopkeeper carefully counted the coins before putting them in the till and pushing the soaps over to Mario. "And you can tell him I said so myself!" he added.

Oh well. It was worth trying. "Thank you, ser," he said with a bow. It seemed he would have to go back to work after all.

oOo

"How could you do that? They're going to starve because of us!" Attrei was horrified by what they had done. "I could have taken the other pair, or kept my own boots."

Korlys chuckled. "They are not going to starve, Attrei. That is called haggling, and they actually charged us about twenty-five silver over what the boots were worth."

"Oh." Attrei felt like a fool. He hadn't thought shopping was so difficult. "Does that mean we don't have much money left?"

"No, we have plenty enough. I was just haggling too," Korlys reassured the other elf. He scanned their surroundings as they made their way to the next shop.

"Then… could we also go to the bookstore? I'd like to buy a book, and a notebook and a pen. For Mario," Attrei said.

He looked at the mage in surprise. "That is nice of you, but Mario cannot read."

"Yes, I noticed when you were reading the map," the mage confirmed cheerfully. "So I thought I could teach him, you know."

Korlys smiled. "That is very thoughtful." _I hope he appreciates it._ "Sure, we can look for a bookstore." It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. They squinted to see in the dim light inside. The place was small and crammed with books. They were on the shelves that lined the walls, the small table with two chairs in one corner, the counter, and in boxes scattered here and there on the ground.

"What a wonderful place!" Attrei almost clapped his hands. "What kind of a book you think he-"

"Indeed it is a wonderful place," a shrill voice interrupted him. "And the likes of you are not welcome. Please leave."

Only then did he notice the lady behind the counter; she seemed to have an even worse case of stomach cramps than the cobbler. Must be something in the water, poor woman. "Oh, hello!" he greeted her. "We would like to buy a book, a pen and ink, and a notebook."

_We are getting what Attrei wants, lady. If you are smart, you will sell it,_ Korlys thought as he watched the woman with cold eyes. The Antivan had already had enough of the shems in this town. At this rate, it would be a miracle if he made it back to their camp without stabbing anybody.

The woman looked them up and down. Attrei was getting annoyed with that. Was something wrong with his clothes? Did he have something on his face? "We have coin," he said. Should he also say that they would haggle?

"This is what happens when people spoil their elves," she grumbled. "Teach them to read and write! What's next, send them to school with our kids? Well, I don't support such nonsense! Tell your master, whichever fool he is, that I do not sell to knife-ears. This is a respectable store. Now get out." She folded her arms.

"Go find what you need, Arnie," Korlys directed without glancing away from the woman. "I am going to speak with the lady in private." He was at her side before the last words were out of his mouth, grabbing her upper arm firmly and walking her quickly to the back room before she could speak. The ex-Crow kicked the door shut with one foot as he passed, and fixed her with a cold stare.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you beast! Before I call the guards!" The shopkeeper tried to yank her arm away, but his grasp was too firm.

Korlys drew a dagger and held it against the woman's stomach. "I am tired of your fucking mouth." The assassin's voice was low, but filled with menace. "You have two choices here. Sell us the books, or I gut you like a pig and take what I want. What is it going to be?"

Shocked, she stared at the dagger, then at his face. She nodded, not daring to say a word.

"Good, I am glad we came to an understanding. Now, I am going to let you walk back out there, and you are going to put a smile on your face and speak to my nephew politely and with respect. And if you get it into your fool head to scream, I will slit your throat right then and there." Korlys could feel the woman shaking, and he was glad. He didn't want to have to kill her, although he knew damn well they'd have to leave town after this. Maker only knew what he'd tell Attrei. "If you run to the guards after we leave, I will be back for you tonight. Do you believe me?"

She nodded again.

Satisfied, Korlys let go of the woman's arm and got the door for her as a proper gentleman should. He followed her back out to the front, quietly sheathing his dagger along the way. The ex-Crow made sure to stand near, but not too close, to the woman. He didn't want Attrei noticing anything odd. The little mage was happily poring over books. He gave the woman a meaningful look as he smiled at his 'nephew'. "Did you find anything, Arnie?"

Oh, they were back. Attrei looked from Korlys to the lady, but she seemed fine, though she was grinning in a weird way. Relieved, he felt guilty for doubting Korlys; for a moment - when he took her away - he was worried that the other elf would kill her. He almost believed what Korlys said, about not being a good man.

"Yes," he said, with an embarrassed smile. He put the things he chose on the counter. After a lot of thinking, he had decided on an adventure book. _Ghost Pirates_ , it was called, and it seemed to be quite exciting, from the bit he had read. Maybe it would work as an incentive, if Mario didn't want to learn. He also took a notepad bound in leather, two pens and two bottles of blue ink.

"Do you think he will like it?" he asked Korlys.

He looked at the book. "Yes, I think this is a good choice for Martin," he reassured the mage. Korlys turned to look at the shopkeeper, who had managed to keep a smile on her face, he was pleased to note.

"How much?"

The shopkeeper winced and looked at him. "Fifty silver," she said unwillingly.

"Wonderful," Korlys said with a smile. "Your prices are most reasonable. I will be sure to recommend you to all my _friends_." _Old habits die hard, I guess,_ he thought with amusement as he counted out the coins. In Antiva, any shopkeeper would know exactly what Korlys meant - it was a polite reminder not to go to the authorities. "Would you wrap that up for us, please?"

With a nod, she put everything in a small box she pulled out from a drawer under the counter; she even wrapped it with a dark blue ribbon. "Here you are, young ser," she said, handing it over to Attrei.

"Oh, that's pretty! Thank you." The mage smiled at her as he tucked it into his new backpack, but she just kept grinning in that weird way.

Korlys sighed as he and Attrei stepped outside again. He debated on whether or not to try to get the mage clothes or leave town immediately. A glance back through the shop's front window decided him. The woman's face showed fear, to be sure, but her outrage was also obvious, and Korlys didn't think it would be long before the outrage got the upper hand. _She is too big of a bigot for her own good... and that is a problem for us._ He turned to Attrei with a smile. "We have to go back to camp, now, I think."

"Alright. What did you do with her in there?" Attrei asked. "She looked weird… like she was scared."

_Not scared enough._ "I will have to explain it to you once we are out of town," he said as he led the little mage away. Korlys guided them through side roads, staying as out of the way as they could without looking suspicious, and keeping an eye out for city guards and Templars.

oOo

Mario couldn't complain. He already had all the items on the list - bread, dried meat, cheese and fruit, including dried apples; he had even managed to pickpocket a few customers, so the loss wasn't that big. His biggest worry was if Korlys would like the wine he chose. He used the same story as in the apothecary, so it should be good wine… but, Korlys had expensive tastes.

If he wanted, he could go back to camp now and wait for the other two, but sitting on a roof, nibbling on a meat pie he had stolen at a stand, he didn't see why he should hurry. No harm in staying a bit longer, right? Korlys would-

He frowned, looking at the two figures in the narrow alley below, hurrying away. They were not supposed to be here. Not if everything had gone okay. Cursing, he covered himself in shadows and ran across the rooftops. It was easy to overtake them. He climbed down and waited in the shadows till they approached, then whistled their signal.

Korlys jerked his head silently, indicating to Mario that he should follow them. He led them far enough from town to be out of sight of the townspeople before stopping. "Attrei, stay here for a moment." Korlys led Mario a little further away, but within eyesight of the mage. "I need you to go back and steal clothes for Attrei. Do not take too long, though. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Meet us back at the camp. I will have everything ready for us to leave when you get there."

"Maker's cock… Okay. Just tell me you didn't kill anyone." He couldn't think of any other reason why they would need to get lost so fast.

He gave the thief a humorless grin. "No one is dead. But we must go. If the city guards start giving you the eye, slip away and come straight to us, even if you do not get the clothes."

"Tch. Who you think you're talking to? Give me your backpack. Mine is full." He swapped his backpack with Korlys, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a moment later, melted into the shadows again. He knew where the tailor's was, but if the city guards were alert already…

The city looked peaceful, though. He observed the shop for a moment, but there was no guard nearby. Good. He sneaked behind the store, to the door leading to the back room. There was no noise coming from inside. Glancing around to make sure no one was near, he picked the lock. Inch by inch, he opened the door and peeked inside. No one was there. He slid inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

There was no time to waste; he browsed the shelves to find a size that could fit a toothpick like Baby, and stuffed a few shirts, pants, smalls and socks into the pack. He was already tying the backpack, when he turned and grabbed two shirts of his own size - green and brown. Baby could keep the purple and red, if he wanted.

He swung the backpack on his back and slowly opened the door. It seemed all was clear. With a smug grin, he sneaked outside, closing the door behind him. Satisfied with how it had gone, he stepped out of shadows and headed back.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

A hand clamped down on his shoulder. Where the fuck did this guard pop out from? And that question - someone should tell the guards how annoying it was. He quickly assessed his situation. There were two of them. The one clamping down on his right shoulder was older, and everything about him, from his neatly trimmed beard to his immaculate uniform and rigid posture showed that he was the no-nonsense type. The blond blocking his way to the left was younger and bigger, with a cocky smirk on his wide, clean-shaven face.

"Iris said it was a dark-haired elf that pulled a knife on her, didn't she?"

"Yeah... and this here is a dark-haired elf all right," the blond guard agreed.

"Wrong dark-haired elf. I don't pull my knives on ladies; I'm not into women," he snapped. _Korlys, what did you do?_ He didn't really think Korlys would hurt a woman, of course; but he had to have done _something_ to cause this big a fuss. At least they didn't seem to realize he had just robbed a store - they had stopped him because of his looks.

"We'll just see about that," the blond guard said as he proceeded to search Mario. "Aha! See, here's a knife." The guard examined the blade. "Look here, Matty. Have you ever seen a blade like this?"

Matty took a closer look. "Where would a knife-ears like you get a fine blade like this?"

"It was a present from a foreign prince, for my amazing skills." Mario snapped. True, the prince didn't give it away of his own will, but it was still well-deserved. "Keep your hands off it! It's mine."

"Eh?" The blond guard smirked. "An elven whore, that's what we got here, Matty," he said. "Well, maybe later on we can have a bit of fun. But for now, I think we need to show this elf to Iris. See if he's the right one."

"What about the knife? Which one of us gets it?" Matty asked.

"We can roll for it when we get back to the barracks," the blond said, tucking it into the waistband at the small of his back.

_Who's a whore, you human pig?_ Mario clenched his teeth; barely restricting himself from throttling the fool. _Calm down. Don't do anything stupid. Use your brain_. He was in a deep shit; even if the woman didn't identify him, he couldn't be sure they'd let him go. If one of them thought of checking his backpack, they'd have him locked up and at their mercy. His throat tightened at the idea. Korlys would probably come for him if he didn't return, but would he come soon enough? Judging by the sly smile on the face of the blond, he didn't think so. No, he must escape. And quickly. But not without his knife.

Mario shot a furtive glance to the blond; he would have to touch that pig's ass. The idea nauseated him, but there was no other way. He had to play their game, for now.

"I'm telling you, you're wasting your time... why don't you let me show you my great talent instead?" he said with what he hoped was a carefree and suggestive smile.

The blond grinned and grabbed Mario's ass. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for that later."

The blond would be a problem. Mario tried to walk nonchalantly, as if he had no worries in this world, and they were all good friends, but he kept his eyes open. The street was lined with little shops, though they didn't seem as fancy as on the market, and some of them had rows of crates and barrels along their walls. That made him relax a bit - he would have an easy access to the roofs; once he was there, he could get rid of the guards in a minute. All he needed was a chance… and it wasn't coming. Matty still clutched his arm, and the blond was eyeing him all the time, the way a hungry cat eyed a juicy sausage.

A few minutes later, he heard an angry woman's shrieking; he guessed that was Iris. He had to do something. _Now_. This could be his last chance. Once the woman confirmed he wasn't Korlys, the blond would make sure he didn't get away… Mario stopped and pouted. "Do we _really_ have to go there? Can't we go… to some quieter place, where we could enjoy ourselves?" he asked, but his voice didn't sound suggestive at all. It sounded weak and quivering, like a voice of a frightened child.

"Yeah, the elf's right," the blond said with a leer. "Let's have a little fun."

"Don't be stupid, John," Matty retorted. "It will only take Iris a moment to identify him, then you can do whatever you want. Besides, it's obvious the little shit is just trying to avoid being identified."

John snorted in annoyance, but started forward again.

A moment later, they saw the woman, standing in front of a shop, shrieking at the guard. He understood why Korlys had pulled his dagger on her. If she had started shrieking like this at the Antivan, it was a wonder that she was still alive. And judging from the guard's expression, Mario would bet he was a moment away from killing her himself. Perhaps all was not lost, after all.

"I demand that you capture that filth _now_ and throw him to the mabari! He is just a knife-ear, for Maker's sake! How incompetent can you lazy guards be? If he doesn't hang this evening, I will complain to the Bann!"

"Here, Iris - we found a dark-haired elf with a knife. Was this the one who did it?" Matty asked as they walked up. He gave the guard that had been stuck getting the whole story from Iris a sympathetic glance.

"That's not him, you incompetent boob! He was a big brute, and older. I told you he had a kid with him, a nephew. You think I'd be scared of a scraggy brat like this?"

Mario grinned inwardly as he felt the grip on his shoulder loosen. Matty was looking deeply unhappy and it seemed he'd lost any interest in him; even the blond, John, stopped watching him. The other guard looked too annoyed by Iris' shrieking to care about any dark elves; at least there wasn't any danger that they would scour the forest to capture the elf brute. Mario furtively reached behind John. Silently thanking Iris for her assistance - the woman was the best distraction ever - he tucked his knife behind his own belt. He yanked forward, stomping on Matty's foot at the same time. The guard cried out in surprise and let go of him; that was all he needed.

He jumped aside to avoid the other guards and bolted down the street. He heard the guards running after him and shouting for him to stop, and Iris' shrieking to stop wasting time on vagrants and go after the killer, but he didn't turn to see if they'd obey her. At the first chance, he climbed to the roof and wrapped himself in the shadows. This was too close for his liking, and he wanted to be out of this damned hole as soon as possible.

oOo

Korlys had everything packed up and their supplies evenly distributed between his backpack and Attrei's. They could redistribute again once Mario was here and they were all safely away from the town. He'd deflected the mage's questions by saying it would be better just to explain everything when Mario had returned, and had refused to discuss it further. The assassin looked around their campsite with a critical eye. He had obscured all traces of their presence, scattering the ashes and covering them with dirt. Trained Crows would spot signs of them everywhere, but he didn't think city guards would... at least he hoped the guards wouldn't be too zealous to find an elf who had left town, when no citizen had actually been hurt.

They sat where they would be hidden by underbrush, in a spot where Korlys could watch for anyone coming in their direction. The Antivan wore a small smile as he kept his vigil; he had found the soaps Mario had gotten for him. _I need to think of some way to thank him. Maybe another massage_.

His smile widened as he heard the thief's whistle. Korlys and Attrei stood up and stepped out of the brush. The Antivan's brow creased when he saw how pale Mario's face was, though. Had something happened? "Are you all right?" he asked softly when the thief drew near.

"I am now." Mario's face brightened. "Iris sends her regards," he added with a chuckle.

Korlys took the thief's hand and gave it a squeeze as he kissed him, still a bit worried. He would ask later though. In private.

The Antivan set about redistributing the load between the three packs. "Did you eat? Attrei and I have not, but we can wait if we must."

"Yeah, I had a pie. Don't worry, I think you have enough time to eat."

"So, can you finally explain what is going on now?" Attrei asked, confused. Korlys had been so mysterious since they had left the town.

Korlys' mouth twisted into a bitter grin as he pulled out some food for a quick lunch. "That town was full of racist shem," he spat out. "Attrei decided to do something nice for you, but that _puttana_ was going to throw us out. So I had a little talk with her. I explained the situation, and she changed her mind," he said, a hint of dark humour in his voice. "That is all that happened."

"Oh… is that why she said that weird thing about my ears?" He had heard from other apprentices that some people Outside didn't like elves, but he never could imagine what that meant. "And that's why the other man said our hands were dirty?"

The thief laughed at that as he sat down next to Korlys. "Did she called you a knife-ear? Yeah, it's what humans call us, because of our pointy ears… you'll get used to that, eventually. Unless you're an Antivan." He gave Korlys an affectionate nudge. "More importantly, what did you want to do for me, Baby?"

This was even more difficult than buying it. What if Mario didn't like it - or worse, what if it offended him? With a nervous smile, Attrei pulled out the package from his backpack. "I - I noticed you can't read… so I thought I could teach you," he said uneasily as he handed the package to Mario.

Mario stared at the package in his hands. A present, for him? "Why?" he asked.

So he didn't like it after all. Attrei looked at his feet. "I thought you might want to learn… I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No - I mean yes - of course I want to. I always wished I could read. But why would you do that for _me_? I thought you couldn't stand me."

"No, I like you - I mean, not _like_ you-" Attrei blushed, glancing at Korlys. "I promised I wouldn't be a burden, but I've only caused trouble. Like yesterday. I knew you only wanted to help, but I didn't listen and then…" Then he had gotten _drunk_. He couldn't remember everything he said, but he remembered sobbing on Korlys' shoulder and Korlys patting his back and saying that he and Mario liked him.

Mario smiled at the mage, and unwrapped the package. He ran his fingers over the spine of the book. "Thanks. I'll always treasure it," he said softly. Then he coughed. "But don't expect I'll go easy on you from now on because of this."

"No, I wouldn't want you to," Attrei replied with a chuckle.

Korlys smiled as he watched Mario's face. This was the first time he'd ever seen the thief smile like that - not a smirk or a grin, but a gentle, happy smile. He memorized the other man's face, and decided that he wanted to be the reason for a smile like that, one day. _Tch, there you go again, with those foolish thoughts._

Wasting no more time, they packed the last few things and hurried away; the more miles they put between themselves and the town before sunset, the better.

oOo

Korlys had wanted to speak alone with Mario all day, but there was no time, really. They had pushed hard to get as many miles as they could between them and Dalry, not just because of the incident, but also to make up the time they had lost by going in the wrong direction. His legs ached from the march, and he was looking forward to rest.

When Mario told Attrei he would go to set traps with Korlys this time, the mage gave him a knowing smile and nodded. "Okay. I'll have dinner ready for you," he offered.

"Don't stay out the whole night!" he called after them as they were leaving. Mario huffed. _This is what happens when you're nice to brats_.

As they searched for animal trails, Korlys thought about how to bring up what he wanted to ask. He finally decided that the straightforward approach would be best with the thief. "Earlier in the day, when you came back from stealing clothes for Attrei - you looked pale," he said casually. "And you mentioned that Iris sent her regards. What did you mean by that? Did you get into some sort of trouble because of what happened at the bookstore?"

Mario gave him a reassuring smile. "Just a bit. I don't blame you for threatening that shrieking cow, though. Even the guards wanted to murder her, that was clear. And it would be hard to blame them. She called them incompetent boobs."

The Antivan stopped and gave Mario a searching look. "You were there?"

The thief chuckled at Korlys' expression. "The guards were searching for a 'dark-haired elf with a knife', and since I was both, they insisted on taking me to the woman. But, she yelled at them because I'm not scary enough. She said the other elf was a brute, not a brat like me."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Korlys' lips at that, but he would not be distracted so easily. "So, the guards took your knife, _si_? And showed you to the shopkeeper?" He folded his arms. "When the guards found out it was not you, they just... what? Gave you your knife and a pat on your head and sent you on your way?"

"If they had given me a pat on my head we would be being hunted for murdering the guards," Mario snapped. "No, they…" How much should he say to Korlys? What if he got upset because he had flirted with the men? "They wanted to keep the knife, said they'd roll dice for it. So I stole it back."

"Oh? How did you get close enough to a guard to steal your knife back?" Korlys asked quietly. He had a feeling that he was getting close to finding out why Mario had looked so pale.

"Well, you know. Distraction," Mario muttered. He shuddered in disgust at the memory of John's hand on his ass. If Iris hadn't been such an annoying cow… He looked away. Korlys would think he was a reckless fool, and he would be right.

Korlys reached out and turned Mario to look at him. "What did you do?" His voice was gentle, but it was clear the question could not be ignored.

There was no way to avoid it. "I let them think I'm a whore," he admitted. "They thought I whored myself for the knife… and that we would have 'fun' afterwards. So I did what they expected from an elvhen whore," he said, his voice full of bitterness.

Anger and hurt flashed across Korlys' face. "They..." His face turned red with outrage as he struggled to get the words out. "You..."

Mario paled. "No," he assured Korlys. "I - I flirted with them. Provoked them. Told them we should go to some quiet place, and I'd show them my talents… but only so I could get away!"

Korlys took a deep breath to calm himself. A wave of sadness and guilt washed over him at Mario's words. He pulled the thief into a tight hug. " _Mi dispiace._ It is my fault that happened. If those _bastardi_ had hurt you, I would have gone back and gutted the both of them." The assassin paused. "I know I cannot make this up to you. _Mi dispiace_ ," he repeated quietly, feeling helpless to make it better.

"How?" Mario looked up at Korlys, confused. He thought Korlys was mad at him, and he was saying it was _his_ fault? "It was me who acted like a blasted idiot, just to get that knife back."

"If I had not threatened that bitch of a shopkeeper, you would not have been put in that situation at all. But..." Korlys pulled away slightly, searching for the right words. "I cannot explain it. I just... wanted to protect Attrei's innocence, if only for a little while. You should have seen how his face lit up when I said we could go to buy you a book." He looked back at the man in his arms. "I know he will learn sooner or later how hard the world is, I just did not want it to be then," he finished awkwardly, embarrassed at his inexplicable weakness.

Yes, he could understand that. And it was something he would never hold against Korlys; in fact, if he hadn't done it, he wouldn't have liked him so much. He smiled at Korlys, caressing his cheek.

"I'm _glad_ you did it. And not just because I got my first present ever thanks to that." He chuckled softly. "He does that, doesn't he? Makes you want to protect him. Reminds me of my baby brother, in fact."

_First present ever? That is such a shame._ "There is that smile again," Korlys murmured, a smile of his own on his lips. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against the other elf's.

_What smile?_ "I have a present for you, too. Did you find it?"

"Oh!" he said, suddenly remembering. "I did! You found the soap I like so much. _Grazie_ , Mario."

"I like it, too… how it smells on you," he said, smiling. "That's why I was so upset when I realized I wasted it on dishes." Korlys threw his head back and laughed. Satisfied, Mario pressed closer to him again. He loved when Korlys laughed like that… it made him want to make him laugh more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puttana - whore
> 
> bastardi - bastards
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to our wonderful betas, Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T for their help.


	14. A Murder of Crows

"Em… ay..."

"Ma-"

Mario frowned at Attrei. "You said this letter is read as 'em'," he muttered. Reading was much more difficult than he had thought. In the last three days, he had been learning all the letters that Attrei drew in the notebook by heart. He finally remembered them all, and now the mage said it was in fact read differently.

"The letters, yes," Attrei explained, _again_. "If someone asked you to _spell_ a word, you would tell them each letter separately. But when you read, you read the word as a whole." He ran his hand through his hair. How could he explain it better? He had learned his letters as a little kid, without thinking about it much, really. Mario had so many questions about everything… "The letters are parts of a word," he tried again, "but the word is more than just a sum of its parts."

"I see," Mario said, though in truth, he didn't. There was no logic in all this. He moved to another word that Attrei had written down. K - o - r… "Korlys," he guessed, though he stared suspiciously at the y. It didn't seem right - he wasn't _Korl-whys_. But he didn't say it aloud, and focused on the next one. A - t - t - r… "Attrei, right? Why are there two _t_ s in your name?"

"I don't know. That's just how it is." There was a tiny hint of frustration in the mage's voice.

"Then I'll only be writing one. The other _t_ is useless anyway."

Korlys grinned to himself as he skinned the rabbits they had trapped and put them on the spit. He understood Attrei's frustration; he had learned to read as a child, too. It seemed odd that learning the very same thing as an adult would be so much harder. But, he admired Mario's determination. The thief put as much effort into learning to read as he did his training and exercises. It had been well worth the trouble they'd gone through to get the books and writing utensils. His grin widened as he wondered briefly if the old biddy had spent a sleepless night afraid he was coming for her. He hoped so; the bitch deserved it.

The Antivan pulled out a wineskin and sat down next to the other two as he waited for their dinner to cook. Mario had gotten some truly excellent wine, he thought to himself as he took a swallow. "When do you think he will be ready to start reading the book you bought, Attrei?"

_In a few weeks, at this rate_. But Attrei didn't think it was smart to say that. "Well, I was thinking we could read it together? One of us could read it aloud, and Mario could follow along. I think it would make it easier."

"Maybe I could read it?" Korlys asked, a twinkle in his eye. He knew the mage was getting a little tired of all Mario's questions. Even though Attrei was happy to teach Mario how to read, it was obvious to the assassin that he could use a break.

Sitting close together with Korlys behind him, his arms wrapped around him and leaning over Mario's shoulder, reading aloud while he followed along, tracing the words with his finger. "Hm… _yes_ , I'd like that."

oOo

After they had finished up their dinner, Korlys took the book and opened it. They sat near the fire, Mario on his right side, and Attrei on his left. The little mage conjured a wisp to give them some extra light. Along with the light from the full moon, it was enough for Korlys to be able to read quite easily.

Korlys skipped the preface, as always, and went straight to the first page. " _I heard before I signed on the Mortzestus that there were some funny yarns floating round about her; but I was pretty nearly on the beach, and too jolly anxious to get away, to worry about trifles_." Korlys read slowly, giving Mario time to follow along with his finger so he knew what the words looked like.

"Wait, wait." Mario pointed to the word 'anxious'. "I think you read that one wrong. There's _i_ , and _o_ , and _u_ , but you skipped them."

"Sometimes words are not spelled the same way they sound; sometimes some of the letters are 'silent', and you do not say them at all." Korlys chuckled. "I really do not know why someone would throw extra letters into a word. It just makes it harder to spell them, I think. But they do."

The thief stared at Korlys in disbelief. "Silent letters? Then how do you know which letters are silent and which are not? You just... guess? That's just _sick_! Who are those fuckers who throw silent letters into words? Why do others put up with it?"

_This will be more difficult than I thought._ Attrei suppressed a sigh. "Nobody throws any letters into words," he said patiently. "The language changes, and how you say the words, and what they mean… But that doesn't matter now." The history of language wasn't the most exciting topic, and he didn't think his friends would care about it much.

Korlys gave Mario a sympathetic look. "As far as I can remember, the only way to know all this is to learn each word and then practice a lot until you memorize it. It does take a long time, I remember that. Learning to read is difficult."

He stared at Korlys, then at the book. There were so many words... "You have to learn each of them?" he asked desperately. If it was difficult and took a long time for _Korlys_ to learn it, then _he_ had no chance.

"Little kids can make it - you can make it as well, don't worry," Attrei cut in, shooting a stern look at Korlys. "Please go on."

He tried to look contrite, but couldn't completely suppress a grin. " _Va bene_ , back to the story." Korlys pointed out where they had left off so the thief could follow along. After he had read for a while, he paused to take a swallow of wine, then turned to Mario. "What do you think so far?"

The story was exciting, but sitting this close to Korlys even more so. And he enjoyed Korlys' reading. Even his voice was sexy, with that accent of his - fuck, he was swooning like a girl. _I've got to stop thinking about such silly things - focus on the story, on the story!_ "Sounds good! The poor guy's headed straight into deep shit," Mario said with a wide, satisfied grin. It was nice to know that other people were in shit, too.

"Sounds like it," Korlys agreed with a grin of his own. He turned back to the book.

" _The first night I was in her, I found that it was common talk among the other fellows, that there was something queer about the ship. They spoke of her as if it were an accepted fact that she was haunted; yet they all treated the matter as a joke; all, that is, except Williams-who, instead of laughing at their jests on the subject, seemed to take the whole matter seriously_."

For a while, Mario traced the words with his fingers, mouthing them silently as Korlys read. But as he got more absorbed into the story, it became distracting, so he stopped and just listened instead.

"I don't think I'd have stayed on a ship like that," Mario muttered. "Not that I believe in ghosts, of course," he added quickly, "but it's... I'd choose a ship that didn't have so many things go wrong."

Attrei looked at him, surprised. "Ghosts do exist, as do demons, you know."

"Oh, come on." Mario snorted. "Those are just stories the Chantry tells to scare people who don't care about the Chant. Even you can't believe something like that." He tilted his head to look at Korlys. "You tell him, too."

Korlys studied the mage. Attrei had pressed his lips together and turned away from them, as if the topic had brought up bad memories. "Attrei, what makes you believe in ghosts?"

"Sometimes, when terrible things happen in a place and people die, the Veil is torn. The balance of the world is disrupted, and the souls can't enter the Beyond; they become ghosts, stuck in between the two worlds. When the tear in the Veil is big enough… _they_ come."

"'They'?" Korlys asked, riveted by Attrei's intensity. He was not sure if he believed it, but it was obvious Attrei did.

The mage stared into space. "The demons. Their bodies twisted into bizarre shapes of sickly purple-blue, like a bruise, and distorted faces, like from a four-year-old's nightmare. But the worst of all are their eyes."

Mario looked from Attrei to Korlys and burst into laughter. "You're better than the book. I almost believed you."

Korlys frowned at Mario to hush him. "Go on, Attrei. You sound like you have seen these demons." He did not ask for context, knowing the mage would be more likely to volunteer information if he drew him out subtly.

"I have. During Uldred's Rebellion. The things he did… well, it tore the Veil," Attrei replied vaguely. "Uldred was a proper maleficar, you see. He wanted to overthrow the Chantry. But the Hero saved us."

_That would explain Attrei's nightmares._ The Antivan's mind whirled with questions that he hesitated to ask. What was a maleficar? It seemed to be something like a possessed mage, but that just brought up more questions. The biggest ones were how does that happen, and could it happen to Attrei. Korlys settled on two that seemed a little safer, for now. "What veil? And what happens when you tear it?"

"The Veil is what separates this world from the Fade and prevents demons from entering. But what it is _exactly_ , no one really knows." At least this was a safe topic. "You should have heard my mentor and the Senior Enchanters argue about it - it could take hours. It does not really have a physical form, that at least is known. When we say it is torn, it is just a metaphor that indicates that the barrier is disrupted."

Fade? Veil? Metaphor? Mario was getting a headache. "Could you speak in Fereldan? What's the Fade?"

" _The Fade!_ " The mage was shocked speechless for a moment. "How can you not know what the Fade is? It's the world of dreams - it's where your soul goes every night when you sleep, for a few hours - and forever after you die."

"You mean my soul is out of my body?" Mario didn't like the idea at all. "But, if the Fade is a dream world, and that's where the demons are, then I was right - they're not real at all!"

_Well, there's a logical fallacy for you._ Korlys grinned at Mario. "What makes you think that dreams are not real? What if they are just a different sort of reality?"

Jasper, still alive in a different reality, and those three still holding him? Mario paled. "They're not. Can't be," he said, with a pleading look at Attrei.

"No. The nightmares you have are just illusions," the mage said gently. "You're not a mage, so you're safe when you sleep."

_Brasca, I am such an idiot._ Korlys put an arm around Mario. " _Mi dispiace_ ," he said quietly. "That was a stupid thing to say - I was not thinking."

If the mage had said it was a reality, Mario would have never gone to sleep again. "It's okay," he said, unconsciously leaning into the hug.

It wasn't okay in Korlys' opinion, but he let it go. He hugged Mario a little tighter then turned back to the mage. "So, do you mean that mages are not safe when they sleep? Why not? And why are you not afraid to sleep if you are not safe?"

Attrei hesitated. Would Korlys and Mario be afraid of him now as well? "Mages dream differently. Our mind is awake. We know we are in the Fade and see it how it really is… And the demons see us. They can try to tempt us to let them in… they can try to attack us… But it's not so easy. The mages know how to defend themselves - we learn to block our minds, so the demons can't reach us." He gave Korlys a nervous smile. "I'm not going to turn into an abomination, don't worry."

"What is an abomination?" Korlys asked, suddenly alert like a dog on point.

"And what kind of an idiot lets a demon into his mind?" Mario added.

"Because they're weak-willed and gullible," Attrei said with a wide grin. "They believe the demon's lies, or they think they're stronger than the demon and let them in. The demon then hides inside them, waiting; it usually comes out when they're full of negative emotions, like fear or rage. They sort of… burst out, and the mage turns into a twisted creature, similar to a demon." He looked at Korlys, all hint of smile gone. "I know I look weak… but I _am_ a mind mage. I will not turn into an abomination, I promise."

This was all very confusing, and the Antivan felt very much out of his element. He still had more questions than answers, and he realized that Attrei's answers would naturally be biased, although not likely in a malicious way. Still, how could he know that Attrei would not turn into an abomination if the only one assuring him it would not happen was the mage himself? And why would being a mind mage mean Attrei would not turn into an abomination? The idea of a sweet kid like Attrei allowing demons to take over his mind seemed ludicrous, but Korlys did not know many mages. Maybe they all seem harmless before turning on you.

And what did Mario think of all this? Perhaps later he would get a chance to discuss it with him alone. Well, as long as Attrei did not get angry, he might as well get as much information as he could, and evaluate the veracity of the statements later. "I do not understand," Korlys continued. "Why would being a mind mage keep you from being an abomination? Are all mind mages safe from demons?"

It hurt to see suspicion on the face of his friend. "No mage is a hundred percent safe, ever. But the stronger the mage's will and mind are, the lower the chance of possession. And mind mages have stronger minds than most," he explained. "The chance that I will turn into an abomination and hurt you is about as big as the chance you will go crazy and stab me with your dagger."

Mario snorted. "Nah, his chance is bigger," he said, nudging Korlys in his ribs.

_Touché_ , Korlys thought. "Actually, that _is_ a good point. I do not suppose there is any more reason for me to worry about you becoming an abomination than there is for you to worry about me killing you in your sleep."

"Could you _please_ stop talking about the dangers of sleeping right before I go to bed?" Mario said. "Nobody's killing anyone."

Korlys chuckled and closed the book. "You are right, Mario. And I think we have had enough for one night, _sí_? We should get some sleep before our watches start."

With a yawn, the thief got up and stretched like a cat. "Right. I'll just take a sleeping potion."

The mage watched the two. _It will never be different, will it? It doesn't matter where I am… I'll always be a danger._ Turning away, he prodded the embers with a stick to stir up the flames again. Darn, why did he start talking about demons? Now even his new friends would hate him.

"I will be there shortly, Mario," Korlys said as he watched Attrei. The mage seemed unsettled; it would be best to make sure there were no misunderstandings between them. He had just been joking when he had talked about stabbing him in his sleep, but apparently non-Crows did not think it was all that funny. And he did not want Attrei to be afraid of him.

Korlys waited for Attrei to sit down again. As he turned to the mage, he could hear Mario already starting to snore softly. "You know I was just joking, yes? You do not have to worry about me stabbing you in your sleep."

Attrei hugged his knees. "It never even crossed my mind. I know you're a good man and wouldn't hurt me."

A small smile briefly appeared on Korlys' face. " _Bene_. I am glad to hear it. But, you look like something is troubling you."

"In the Tower, the Templars thought I was dangerous. A threat that needed to be eliminated by performing the rite of tranquility. Then, when I escaped, Outsiders also thought I was dangerous, and ran away screaming for Templars… And now you and Mario are afraid of me as well." He rested his chin on his knees, watching the flames dance. "I'm not a monster," he whispered defensively.

Korlys was struck by how similar Attrei's words were to ones he had spoken to Mario only a few days ago. "No, you are _not_ a monster," he agreed firmly. He placed a hand on the mage's shoulder. "In fact, you are about as far from a monster as anyone could be, I think. I have never met anyone who was so concerned that others not suffer that he would even worry about a _worm_." Korlys chuckled. "Look at me, Attrei. Do I appear to be afraid of you?" he asked, an amused expression on his face.

No, he didn't look frightened, that was true. But Attrei still remembered Korlys' expression when he heard about abominations. "You're not afraid I'll get possessed and turn into an abomination?" he asked warily. "Why?"

"Do not misunderstand me, Attrei. I am not discounting the possibility. That would be foolish, especially since you said yourself that no mage is completely safe." Korlys tried to choose his words carefully. "But _, you_ are not someone to be afraid of. Do you understand what I mean?" The assassin paused. "And, I cannot imagine Mario being afraid of you, either, by the way," he added, amusement evident in his tone; he had a feeling the thief might die laughing at the very idea of it.

Attrei chuckled. "No, I can't imagine that either," he admitted. He looked at Korlys. "Most people are afraid in advance. He's not a monster _yet_ , but what if he becomes one? My mentor is the kindest person in the world, but the Templars were always waiting for the time when he would become a maleficar."

"But those people do not know you, _si_?" Korlys frowned. "And I do not have a high opinion of _Templars_." In fact, if he ever happened to return to Denerim, he'd pay a little visit to three of them in particular.

"It's so stupid," the mage mused. "To be afraid of what you don't know, I mean. Isn't that the fun part? To see new things, to meet new people… and to not be shut up in one place your whole life?"

Korlys threw his head back and laughed. "I think that depends very much on who these new people are and why you are meeting them." He highly doubted any of his victims had thought it fun to meet _him_.

"Then I'm glad I met smart people like you and Mario," the mage said with a smile.

"Me too." He returned the mage's smile before getting up and stretching. "Now, I should try to get some sleep before my shift."

"Alright. Goodnight, then," Attrei said. "And thanks for talking to me," he added as Korlys headed to his tent.

"You are welcome, Attrei. _Buona notte_."

oOo

Attrei yawned. Staying awake when everyone else was asleep was boring, annoying, and, if you asked him, useless. It had been how long since he joined his two friends, four weeks? And there was never the slightest hint that they were being followed. Dangerous killers creeping through the forest… ridiculous! Like the plot of one of those silly Orlesian novels about intrigues and murders and bards. Things like that always happened in far away, exotic places. This was Ferelden, for Maker's sake. The Tower was just a few days away, as the sparrow flies, and-

He startled and turned. One of the glyphs he had set just went off. Instinctively, he jumped away from the fire. Just in time - a moment later, an arrow hit the log where he had been sitting. He summoned his magic - but _where_ were they?

"Korlys! Mario! Get up! The killers are here!" he yelled.

"Killers?" A cold, sneering voice said from the darkness somewhere to his left. "I will cut out your tongue for that impudence, kid. We are _the Crows_ , not some pathetic killers."

oOo

The Antivan was awake instantly, his blood running cold at the sound of the familiar accent. He turned to Mario to make sure he was awake too, then donned his boots and grabbed his daggers. Korlys slipped into the shadows as he exited the tent.

He could not see the assassins; they were probably in the shadows as he was. Korlys glided as silently as a ghost to the mage's side, grateful that the fire had died down to glowing coals since he'd gone to sleep. "Attrei, send out your wisps to the perimeter so that we can see better," Korlys whispered. "If any come into view, put them to sleep." The ex-Crow dearly wished he had a bow now.

Attrei startled at the sound of Korlys' voice. "Oh, good idea." He summoned several wisps, sending them among the trees with a flick of his wrist. The first one flew over to where he'd heard the voice coming from, revealing a man with a crossbow who swore and quickly retreated deeper into the shadows.

"Fuck, they have archers," the ex-Crow heard Mario mumble. "Stay away from the fire, Baby. And crouch down."

Korlys made his way silently to the perimeter of the little clearing, his heart pounding. He didn't want to go far from the mage, but they could not just stand in the camp and wait for the Crows to come closer, either. He held his breath as he caught a glimpse of moonlight glittering off the blade of a dagger. Korlys circled around behind the assassin, moving as quickly as he could while still remaining noiseless - it was much harder to do out here than in the alleyways of Antiva. He reached out and pulled the man's head back, slitting his throat before the Crow could utter a sound. A grin of savage pleasure transformed his expression into something ferocious, and he could not suppress the bloodlust suddenly singing in his veins. _Finally_ a chance to strike back! He prowled the outskirts of their camp looking for his next victim, wild with joy at being the predator again instead of the prey.

oOo

Mario clutched his knife and looked around. Shadows flickering in the eerie light cast by wisps hovering between the trees made him jumpy. How could he get closer to the Crows without being noticed? He glanced at Attrei, who was crouching in the tent, softly mumbling something and making weird signs with his fingers. Casting, he guessed. _Let's hope he won't set the whole forest on fire_.

Okay, first things first. Mario crept behind the idiot who had tried to sneak up on the mage only to be paralysed by a glyph; he needed to be dealt with before the spell wore off. Remembering Korlys' advice about assassinating someone, he clasped his hand over the man's mouth and slit his throat, then quickly jumped aside to avoid being sprayed by the blood. The man crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. One down, he thought, wondering how many more there were.

"Hey, Ser Killer!" Attrei called. "Didn't you want to punish my impudence? Did you get scared now? Show yourself! Come here, if you dare!"

Mario's hair stood on end. The mage had to have lost the last bit of his sanity… maybe he was so scared he didn't know what he was doing? But before he could say anything, a cold, scornful laugh sounded from the forest.

"I think I will have to teach you a lesson in manners, before I kill you."

"Got you," the mage said triumphantly, and cast the spell. "Let's see who'll be scared now."

_Maybe he's not completely crazy after all_. Mario shot an approving glance at the mage. He had no idea what he'd done, but as the laughter changed into scared cries, he doubted it was anything pleasant. He prowled in the direction of the cries, moving gracefully like a cat stalking its prey. _There he is_. Paralysed with fear, whimpering like a dog - judging by the stench, he had wet himself, too. Cold shivers ran down Mario's back; he almost pitied the guy. Better put him out of his misery fast. The elf crept forward, holding his breath. One more step, and he could reach out his hand, and-

An arrow whizzed by, an inch from his head, and sank into a tree. Holy fuck, that was close! But how did they know where - _oh_. One of the wisps was hovering right above his head, making his stealth completely useless.

"Oi, Baby! Keep your magical balls away from me!" he yelled as he leapt behind the tree.

oOo

The sound of a twig snapping made Korlys look to his left, then immediately dive behind the nearest tree. A bolt buried itself into the one he had been standing in front of moments ago. While the human was reloading his crossbow, Korlys rushed forward and got the first hit, stabbing the man's arm and causing him to drop the bow. He cursed as he realized he hadn't poisoned his weapons - the wound he'd inflicted wasn't nearly serious enough. Korlys moved to his right, trying to take advantage of the few seconds' delay while the other man drew his daggers to flank him. But the Crow was too quick - he had unsheathed his daggers and lashed out before Korlys could finish the maneuver.

Korlys danced away, the blades missing him by mere inches. The moonlight filtering through the leaves caused patterns of light and dark to dance across his attacker like a ghostly living camouflage, making it hard to track the other man. Luckily, he was also benefiting from the uncertain light; the Crow feinted to Korlys' left, but a bit too far off to be effective. Korlys pretended to be falling for the ruse and let his assailant commit to the attack. He blocked it and darted in, thrusting his dagger into the human's chest. The ex-Crow grinned as the man gave a strangled cry and collapsed.

The grin disappeared quickly, though, as he heard someone sneaking up behind him. He barely had a chance to move before the attack came.

oOo

"Right! Sorry for that!"

"Sorry, sorry," the young thief mimicked the mage under his breath as he watched the wisps fly in the opposite direction. _I hope that's not where Korlys is._ Mario frowned in worry. _Calm down. It won't help Korlys if you fall apart now. Remember what he taught you. Remember the positions_ … He wrapped himself in shadows again and peeked from behind the tree.

The archer was still there, with his bow loaded, looking around; his terrified comrade was making too much ruckus to hear anyone approaching. Mario grinned. What a perfect victim for a thief. He sheathed his knife, and took out the tinderbox from his pocket. When the Crow turned the other way, he aimed and threw it at the man, hitting his arm. The Crow whirled back and fired the arrow in that direction. Before he could reload, Mario pounced, slashing him across the chest. For a brief moment, the man was too distracted to pay attention - and that was all Mario needed.

The Crow dropped the bow and staggered back. " _Cazzo di merda!_ " he spluttered, reaching for his daggers. He startled and looked at his belt.

Mario laughed. "Try the one at your back," he suggested.

With a loud curse, the man tried to hop away, reaching at the same time for his boot. To pull out another dagger, Mario guessed. As if he would allow it! He pounced on the man again, stabbing him in the chest. With a loud screech, the man fell on the ground, Mario on top of him.

"Mario! Are you alright?" Attrei called.

"That wasn't me!" he yelled back indignantly, yanking his knife out. He quickly slit the man's throat and turned to the other man, who was still whimpering - now more than before, in fact. Ah, at least someone recognized his genius… almost a pity to kill him.

oOo

Korlys ducked behind a tree, but before he could charge back out, another assailant materialized to his right. _Brasca_ , there were two of them! Using the trees as cover, he tried to keep moving to prevent them from flanking him, but the pair worked together like a well-oiled machine, each knowing where the other was going without a word of direction. No matter how hard he tried, one Crow or the other always seemed an inch too close to Korlys' side for comfort.

A sudden swing had Korlys crouching, and he instinctively moved in close to the man's side - close enough to hug him. He slid his blade into the Crow's armpit, then shoved him into his partner, who had thought to move in for the kill. They both fell to the ground, and Korlys stepped into the shadows with a mocking laugh, their frustrated curses filling his ears.

The Crow he'd stabbed was losing blood quickly, so Korlys sneaked behind the uninjured attacker; before the man could completely straighten up, he raised both his daggers overhead and drove them into the Crow's back with all the force he could muster. The assailant collapsed in a heap over his partner, his limbs twitching in death spasms. Korlys watched as the first man struggled feebly to crawl out from underneath the body, but he bled out before he could get free. Now to see if Mario needed help.

But before he could take more than a few steps, a bolt slammed into the back of his right thigh so hard it toppled him to the ground. Korlys gave a strangled scream. He glanced back over his shoulder as he scrabbled to drag himself into the underbrush, but the shadows were too thick to make out exactly where the archer was.

"Mario! If you have a chance... I could use a little help." Korlys felt a telltale burning almost immediately. " _Merda_! Mario..." he yelled, desperation creeping into his voice in spite of himself.

oOo

He needs _my_ help? If his proud Antivan was calling for help, it had to be bad. Mario looked down at his last victim, blood gurgling from a cut throat. No need to waste time here - the man would be dead in a few seconds. "Baby, what the fuck are you doing? Put them to rest! Now!" he yelled as he sprinted in the direction of the call.

_A sleeping spell?_ Attrei was relieved to hear Mario's voice. He was terribly scared when he heard Korlys scream in pain, but Mario knew what to do. Without hesitation, he started to prepare the spell.

The thief burst out from the trees just as a Crow with a crossbow stepped from the shadows and aimed at Korlys. But before he could do anything or shout a warning, the man slumped to the ground. And started snoring.

"Sorry, I didn't think yelling back 'I'm coming' would be a good idea," he said with a grin - but it faded away when he noticed the bolt sticking out of Korlys' thigh. "Attrei, get over here!" he yelled as he rushed to Korlys.

"Kill that _pezzo di merda,_ Mario," Korlys growled.

With a nod, Mario pulled the archer a few yards away and slit his throat. "I think that's all of them," he said when he returned. "It's too quiet. Or maybe Attrei put them all to sleep."

"I think I did." The mage appeared, panting, and immediately crouched down to have a look at Korlys. His face paled when he saw the arrow protruding from pants drenched in blood. "I need to remove that. Mario, bring me water. A lot of it."

While the thief sprinted back to camp, Attrei inspected the shaft. The thing was long, but thin; the puncture didn't look big and would heal without problems - if he managed to pull it out. He tried to remember what his mentors in the Tower had said about it. Healing was never his favourite subject, and he never expected he would really need to know how to treat battle injuries.

Korlys tried to keep calm, but he had no idea which poison it was, and he did not have an antidote to any of them, anyway. He was flat on his stomach, but turned his head to the side to address the mage. "The bolt was poisoned, Attrei." It felt like fire spreading from the wound, creeping its way up his lower back and down his leg at the same time.

"Why do you think that?" Attrei asked, hoping Korlys couldn't see the panic that started to rise in him at those words. "Tell me exactly how you feel. I can make antidotes, but I need to know the symptoms, what poison it is, so I can tell which ingredients I need…" _And which I most likely don't have. And the equipment. Oh crap_. _What will I do? Maker, what will I_ do _?_

"It's burning - I can feel the poison spreading." Korlys' voice was steady, but his tone was strained. He could hear the fear in the little mage's voice, and the last thing he needed was for Attrei to fall to pieces. "Do not worry - one of the Crows should have the antidote on him. We need to find it."

"Okay. I'll ask Mario to bring all the potions he finds," Attrei said, feeling slightly calmer. That's right, if they had a poison they would have the antidote. "First of all, I need to remove the arrow from your leg." He tried to give a reassuring smile to Korlys. "Don't worry. It won't take long, and you won't feel anything - I'll make you fall asleep."

"No! We must find the antidote first; as soon as I figure out which poison they used, I will need it."

"Of course, of course," the mage said soothingly. "The water won't get hot that fast, anyway. We'll bring you all the antidotes we find, okay?"

Satisfied, Korlys rested his head on the ground and closed his eyes. The pain was almost unbearable, and he needed all his concentration now to manage it. The assassin took deep, slow breaths and focused his mind on a single point in time, remembering it as vividly as he could - the first time he had seen a tall sailing ship and grasped the possibilities it might hold. How the sun had dazzled his eyes as the light had danced off of the gentle waves of the harbor... the heat of it on his skin... the tangy smell of the ocean carried to him by soft breezes - he could almost taste the salt in the air - the roar of the surf and sound of deckhands trimming sails at the first mate's barked orders... the cries of seagulls overhead...

Attrei wiped the sweat from Korlys' face. If only he had paid more attention in healing classes! He couldn't heal his friend until the arrow was out, that much he remembered - the wound would close around it, and it would cause more problems. But there had to be _something_ he could do! Clean the wound… but he needed water for that… Darn, he was useless. Why didn't he buy a book on treating wounds when they were in that town?

He was roused from his thoughts by the sound of hurried steps, and the next moment, Mario appeared from the trees, carrying a bedroll.

"How is he?" he asked, putting it down. "I put the kettle on the fire, but it will take a few more minutes."

"Good. I have another urgent request before it's ready - could you please search all the Crows, and bring any potions they have on them?"

"What for? We still have plenty of the healing potions I got in Dragon's Peak. I'll go get them-"

"Yes, but… we need an antidote. Don't get scared now - but Korlys has been poisoned," Attrei explained. "But he thinks they have the antidote on them," he added when he saw the look on his friend's face. "Just bring everything here- well, I guess I don't have to tell him to hurry up," he muttered, as Mario bolted away again.

"Mario will bring the potions," he said, returning his attention to Korlys again. "Can you tell what poison it is?"

Korlys pulled himself away from his memories to reply, and the pain, never far off to begin with, flooded him again. "No, not yet," he said, his voice strained.

"But then how will you know which one… oh, I see. They only use one poison, right?"

"No," Korlys said through gritted teeth. "But I was trained in poisons and antidotes - I should be able to recognize the right one."

"Okay," Attrei said agreeably, though his stomach clenched. Trained or not, it would be stupid and dangerous to drink antidotes without knowing the poison. Some of them had the opposite effects, for Maker's sake! "Here's what we'll do. The water is almost ready now. I'll put you to sleep, and take that thing out. When you wake up, I'm sure we'll know enough symptoms to decide which antidote you should drink. Okay?"

Korlys hated the thought of being unconscious, but the bolt needed to come out, and there was nothing else he could do until the poison sickened his body enough that he could determine which antidote to take. He pulled out one of his daggers and handed it to Attrei. "Here, use this to take out the bolt, but wake me as soon as you have finished."

A few moments of Attrei's soft chanting and Korlys felt his eyelids droop, and his whole body seemed to get so heavy he could not move. "Do not let Mario stare at my ass while I am asleep," he mumbled. He met the coming darkness eagerly, and allowed it to pull him under without resistance.

Attrei waited a moment till Korlys was fast asleep before focusing on the arrow again. He should start immediately after Mario returned. What was it old Sweeney always said? Never pull the arrow out by force, that much he remembered. What else? _Clean the wound and numb the area around it first_ , the voice of his teacher echoed through his mind. Okay, that made sense. What was taking Mario so long?! They couldn't waste any more time! He should at least cut the trousers and numb the wound.

He picked up Korlys' dagger, but he had barely touched the cloth when Mario returned. He was barechested, his shirt changed into a makeshift bag full of clanking potions.

"What are you doing?" Mario yelled, alarmed. He put the potions aside and crouched next to the mage. "You want to cut his leg off?"

"Don't be silly. I'm just cutting the trousers. But, I'll need to cut the wound, to take out the arrow," Attrei explained. "If I just pull it out, he will bleed even more, and the top of the thing can break and stay in the wound."

"It's a bolt. And I'll do the cutting. You tell me what to do."

Relieved he didn't have to do it himself, Attrei handed the dagger to the other elf. He took the bedroll Mario brought and gently put it under Korlys' head. "Alright. First of all, get that water here. Then, I'll cast a healing spell on him so he doesn't bleed so much, and it will hurt less when he wakes up."

Mario nodded. "Let's start, then."

oOo

Finally, the night was ending! Mario was leaning against a tree, listening to the hooting of owls and the occasional patter of animals. Attrei had drawn new glyphs around Korlys, but he still decided to stand guard; he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, not when Korlys' life was in danger. Following Attrei's instructions, he had managed to take the bolt out… although at moments he was sure Attrei would faint, especially when he slid his finger into the enlarged wound to determine if the bolt had reached the bone. But the little mage had endured till the end, pouring healing magic into Korlys all the time, although he was violently sick afterwards.

Now he could only hope one of the potions he found was the right antidote. The good news was the poison was one of the slow ones, or Korlys would be dead already. But without an antidote… well, Attrei had said he could make one. He would need to know exactly what it was, find the ingredients, and the equipment to process them. For that he would need time - the one thing they didn't have.

Hearing a soft moan, Mario moved to Korlys and wiped the sweat from his pale face.

_It feels like somebody hit me over the head with an anvil._ Korlys opened his eyes a crack. The world was too bright, and there was a Mario-shaped blur bending over him. Korlys groaned and closed his eyes again. The Antivan's leg felt bandaged, and the bolt was obviously out, or he would not be lying on his back right now. He put a hand to his eyes to shield them from the light and peeked up at Mario again.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey." Mario smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, caressing Korlys' cheek.

"Was there a dwarf among the Crows last night? My head feels like it collided with an axe or something." Korlys managed a smile. "But it seems Attrei has fixed me up, _sí_? A little rest and I will be fine. How about you? Were you injured?"

"No, no dwarves with axes," Mario replied with a chuckle. The mage said he shouldn't worry Korlys; faith in recovery was also important. Optimism, he called it, or something like that. "You'll be fine soon… Anything else that feels weird?"

"Well, everything seems brighter and blurrier than I remember it." He gave Mario a lopsided grin. "Other than that, and the pain in my leg, I feel great." He wondered if Attrei had told Mario about the little joke he had made before he fell asleep, and decided he probably hadn't.

Mario wondered if he should go and get Attrei, but it wasn't necessary - the mage had apparently awakened at the sound of their voices. Still sleepy and tousled, the mage knelt next to Korlys. He put a hand on his forehead, then looked into his eyes.

"Dilated pupils, but no fever," he muttered, then gave Korlys a relieved smile. He uncorked a healing potion, and lifted Korlys' head. "That's good. And a headache and blurred vision... Here, drink this. It will help with some of it."

" _Grazie_ , Attrei." Korlys took in a deep breath and let it out; it was a relief to feel the pain receding enough to allow him to think clearly. "So, it would appear to be belladonna, yes?"

"Yes, I think so."

Mario looked from Korlys to Attrei. "That's good, right?"

"It is. Belladonna is a slow-acting poison. I probably have a couple of days before it kills me."

"Do you think you could recognize the antidote for it, from the potions Mario found?" Attrei asked.

Korlys nodded. "I should be able to. Bring them to me." When Mario returned with the potion bottles, he opened each one and sniffed cautiously.

"Mage's bane... be especially careful of this, Attrei. Soldier's bane... a fire resistance potion? Did they expect to face dragons?" Korlys said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Stamina potions..." he put those to the other side of the poisons; they would be very useful, especially in the next couple of days. Korlys sighed. "No belladonna antidote. Maybe there was a Crow who got away who had some? I do not know. But, I _do_ know the ingredients." Korlys frowned. "If we can find them. I am not sure if we have the proper equipment to make it, though." He looked to Attrei for confirmation.

"You worry too much," Attrei said cheerfully. "I won't let it kill you. I know the ingredients; there's nothing rare. I will find them and I will make it." _Somehow_.

That was not likely, Korlys knew from experience, but he didn't comment on it. Mario was already sounding worried, and it wouldn't be wise to give him even more to be anxious about. They needed to find a village, or someplace with the proper equipment, and quickly. "I think we need to get going as soon as possible," the Antivan said, giving Attrei a meaningful look. He did not have much time before he wouldn't be able to walk on his own. As it was, his vision was becoming blurry enough that he'd likely have to follow behind the others to keep from stumbling.

Korlys should get more rest before walking again, but Attrei knew he was right; time was crucial now. "Alright. We'll pack everything and then be on our way." He turned to Mario, but the thief was already starting to take down the tent.

"We can go in a few minutes," Mario assured them.

oOo

Mario was picking out the smoothest path he could, Korlys knew, but he still had to lean heavily on his walking stick to keep from stumbling. Attrei followed behind the thief, and the Antivan brought up the rear. It felt like they had been walking for hours. In the beginning, he had been preoccupied with worry - the Crows surely would have had the antidote, so where was it? One of them must have escaped, and if so, would soon be reporting back to his superiors. Then the Crows would not only be aware of where to search, but also would know that a mage was now traveling with them. But it wasn't long before those thoughts slipped away from him, lost in a haze of pain.

The assassin's head pounded as he stared at the mage's back, little more than a red blur in one of the shirts Mario had given the kid. Korlys' vision was too blurry for it to be worth looking around, and he was in too much pain to be interested in his surroundings anyway. He wondered idly if he had a fever; sweat was rolling down his face, and his hair hung down in limp strands. His leg throbbed in time to his heartbeat, making it hard to walk without a limp. Korlys kept his mouth shut about it all, though. The little mage had used healing spells on him last night, and needed to conserve his strength. He wasn't sure how many potions they had left, either. It would be pointless to waste them on him, when it was becoming increasingly unlikely that he'd survive. He was jolted out of his thoughts suddenly as something in the path caught his foot and he stumbled.

Attrei yelped as something hit him in the back; he toppled forward into Mario, who fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Baby - oh! Korlys! Are you alright?" The thief quickly scrambled back to his feet, then helped Korlys get up. He frowned. "We should take a break… it's almost lunch time anyway."

"Yes," Attrei agreed. "Let's go to the river. Can you make it that far? I can change the bandages there."

Korlys nodded, and with Mario's help, made it to a shady spot on the bank. He sat down with a sigh and pushed his sweaty hair away from his face before taking a long pull from his waterskin. "How many miles do you think we have traveled since this morning?" he asked Mario and Attrei, trying to ignore the fact that the world was starting to spin.

"Around ten? I'm not sure," Mario replied as he pulled out the food. There hadn't been any rabbits in the traps when he'd checked that morning; all the ruckus last night had scared them away. But, they still had plenty of the food they had gotten in Dalry.

"Attrei, do you mind if I take a dip in the river to cool off before you change my bandages?" The water looked so inviting, and Korlys was burning up.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let me help you." Attrei tried to sound cheerful, but he was worried. The fever had started sooner that it should have.

"You finish that poultice," Mario cut in. "I'll help him." He put aside the food and knelt next to Korlys to unbutton his shirt. He wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from it. Not exactly _arancia,_ right now. "And I think you should take a bath… me too, in fact."

Korlys chuckled weakly as he helped Mario peel his shirt off. "This is not exactly how I had pictured you undressing me for the first time. On the other hand, I _am_ hot and sweaty. At least I got that part right." He waggled his eyebrows as he pulled off his boots and stood up to unlace his trousers. "Will you help me with these too?" he teased.

"Perv," the thief muttered, feeling the heat spreading across his face. He brushed Korlys hands away, unlaced the trousers, and pulled them down unceremoniously. "You keep your breeches on; there are kids here."

"You do not want me wearing dirty breeches, do you? Plus, how will I wash my-"

"Okay, I get it," Mario cut in, but left him to pull down his breeches by himself; he wasn't _that_ weak. Besides, he needed to strip himself as well. It was extremely awkward, standing naked in front of Korlys - and Baby - but he'd rather die than admit it. With a smug grin, he pulled the soap from the pack, and wrapped his arm around Korlys. "Come on, then. Lean on me."

Korlys managed to restrain himself from further "pervy" comments, but he did give Mario a wink. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. The water felt so cold against his skin he was surprised that it didn't steam at his touch. The Antivan carefully ducked his head underwater, holding on to Mario's hand to steady himself. He stayed under for as long as he could hold his breath, then resurfaced and moved to a shallower area where he could sit down.

"Would you wash my hair for me, Mario?" Korlys tried to make it sound flirty to hide the fact that he was too tired to keep his arms up that long.

Mario soaped his hands, then ran them through Korlys' hair, gently rubbing the scalp with his fingers. "Is that okay?"

"Mmmm... that feels wonderful. Do not stop." Korlys doubted Mario would blush at his words, but he leaned back against the thief's chest and turned his head to look at him, just in case. "You are a natural," he said with a small smile. _It is a shame that now that I have Mario naked and behind me, I am too damn sick to enjoy it._ He chuckled when he realized Mario would definitely blush if he voiced _that_ thought, then turned back around to let the other elf finish what he was doing.

_Incorrigible_. Resisting the urge to lean down and kiss him, he washed Korlys' hair… and ears. "Of course I'm a natural. I'm awesome, right?" Chuckling at a little moan in reply, he rinsed Korlys' hair, then continued scrubbing his shoulders and back.

"It is not fair - I want you to do this when I am well, and I can enjoy it more," the Antivan pouted. "And return the favor, of course."

Mario opened his mouth to reply, when he was interrupted by Attrei's cough.

"Should I leave the two of you alone for a while?" the mage asked with a wink. "Just don't tire him too much, Mario."

So annoying… did he have to remind them again that Korlys was ill and ruin the moment? "Okay, okay. We're just joking, Baby." But, Attrei was right. It wasn't good for Korlys to be in cold water this long.

He quickly scrubbed Korlys' chest, arms, and legs, then handed him the soap. "You can do the rest yourself." The Antivan pouted again, but didn't protest - and that worried Mario the most. To skip a chance for a pervy comment, he had to be really tired. He quickly scrubbed himself as well, then hurried back to Korlys. Wrapping his arm around his shoulders, he led him out of the water.

Korlys started shivering as soon as he got out. He made a half-hearted attempt at drying himself off, then wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down on the bedroll Attrei had pulled out for him. _Good enough,_ he thought listlessly. He waited in silence while the mage applied a fresh poultice to his thigh and wrapped it tightly.

"Perhaps I could just take a little nap while you two eat. I am not very hungry anyway," Korlys said, his voice tired and his eyelids drooping.

"Yes, you should rest," the mage agreed, helping Mario dress Korlys in clean clothes and tuck him in. The Antivan sank into unconsciousness the moment he lay down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona notte - good night
> 
> bene - good
> 
> merda - shit
> 
> pezzo di merda - piece of shit
> 
> figlio di puttana - son of a whore
> 
> Cazzo di merda - fucking shit
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Many thanks to our fabulous betas, Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One, for all their help - especially Bloodsong's help with punching up the fight scenes, and Ole's medical advice. You guys really boosted the chapter's realism!
> 
>  
> 
> *The book Korlys reads is The Ghost Pirates by William Hope Hodgson, available as a free download from Project Gutenberg.


	15. Woodland Pirates and Barbaric Vagrants

"Korlys… wake up."

The assassin could feel a cool hand on his forehead as he opened his eyes. "Is it time to go already?" he asked as he propped himself up on one elbow and took the tea that Attrei was pressing into his hand. Korlys squinted at Mario. "What are you doing, Mario? What is that?" He couldn't be sure, but it looked like the thief had a stretcher of some sort. _That cannot be right._

"It's a stretcher," Mario replied with a wide grin. "I should spoil you a bit, now that you're ill, right?"

"Spoil me?" Korlys felt as though reality were a slippery bar of soap that his brain couldn't quite get a grasp on. "I do not understand. Where would you get a stretcher?" he asked, settling on what appeared to be the most concrete subject.

"Mario made it from the tent. I helped," Attrei replied with a proud smile. "Now we can carry you, so you can have a rest."

"Carry me?" he asked, feeling vaguely like an idiot. _This should be making more sense, no?_ Or was the poisoning progressing faster? "You cut up the tent? Never mind, I think I am getting confused." Korlys took a sip of the tea, more to reassure the mage who was hovering over him than anything else. The assassin felt he should probably be more upset, but he was just too damn tired to care. How they would manage to carry him, he had no idea, but they had already destroyed the tent - it would be pointless to refuse to use the stretcher now. Korlys had an uncomfortable feeling that he wouldn't be able to get far without it, anyway. The way he felt, he'd be surprised if he could make it to the water's edge without assistance.

Not a word of a protest? Mario hoped sleep would help, that Korlys would be stronger… but that was a foolish thought. Without an antidote, it would only get worse, until… His heart squeezed in pain. _What would I do without him?_ No. He wouldn't even think about that possibility.

"Yes, carry you, like a spoiled elven prince." He moved the stretcher next to Korlys, and gave a mock bow. "Come, my lord, see if it's comfortable enough."

A ghost of a smile touched Korlys' lips as he scooted over. It felt odd somehow, _wrong_ , to lie down, and even more so as they picked him up, no matter how cocky Mario was about it. But the truth was, he no longer had a choice in the matter. They had to keep moving. "Is it all right like this?" he asked, worried that they wouldn't be able to carry him long.

"That should be my question," Mario said. "You'll have to hold on… or do you prefer to be tied down - just to keep you from falling? That way you could rest without worries."

Korlys gave a weak laugh at that. "I do like being tied down, but I think I can hold on for now. If I start to slip off while I am sleeping, you can tie me up... I mean down."

"I'll remember that for later," Mario promised with a wink. "Okay. Let's waste no more time. If you need something, say it. And try not to pee in the stretcher."

"Do not worry, I can just hang it off the side if I need to," Korlys couldn't help responding. He laughed a little at Attrei's horrified look and mouthed, _Just kidding._ A wave of dizziness hit him then, and he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

oOo

Walking in the forest was difficult; walking in the forest carrying a heavy stretcher with a heavy and heavily injured man, while maintaining a constant flow of healing magic, was a nightmare from the Fade. Attrei's arms hurt so much he wondered if they would ever be right again, and his shirt was soon drenched in sweat.

At first he was nervous because he couldn't see where he was stepping, but Mario was very careful, always warning him about roots or difficult places. Thanks to that, they didn't stumble too many times. But, they were slow. What would usually take them fifteen minutes now took them three times longer, and it didn't seem the forest would end any time soon.

They walked for several hours before Mario decided to have their first proper break. They moved as close to the river as possible while staying under the merciful shadow of the trees; under the open sun, the heat was unbearable. They pulled off their shirts and Mario showed him how to wrap it around his head, like a cap, with sleeves tied at his neck.

"You look like a pirate now," Mario said with a grin, as they went to refill the waterskins and soak the towels.

"Really?" he beamed, leaning over the water to see his reflection.

"Well… half of a pirate. But it's a beginning," Mario chuckled, and nudged him under the ribs. Attrei nudged him back, grinning.

Korlys was awake, but he didn't recognize them - the hallucinations must have started, Attrei guessed. Despite all his healing, the poison was progressing fast. If they didn't find a healer soon… Trying not to show his worry for Mario's sake, he removed Korlys' shirt and trousers, leaving him only in breeches, and put wet towels on his chest and forehead.

The whole time they rested, he told Mario stories from the Tower: anecdotes about the mentors, apprentices, and jokes they played on Templars. For some odd reason, Mario liked those the best; it seemed he disliked Templars just as much as any mage. They were soon laughing together, forgetting their desperate situation for a moment.

It didn't last long, though. In less than hour they were on their way again, trudging through the forest as fast as they could, following the river. But even though the path was smoother here, and they walked faster than in the morning, they didn't find any hint of a village or a farm. The air was sticky and almost unbreathable; Mario said there would be a storm in the evening or night. With the tent now cut up and changed into a stretcher, they would have to make a shelter from wood. Attrei couldn't imagine something like that and was in fact secretly looking forward to helping Mario build it.

But it didn't come to that.

The sun had almost set when they stopped to set up camp - the light of the wisps was not strong enough to walk through the forest with the stretcher, Mario said. He waited until Attrei placed as many glyphs as possible everywhere, then grabbed his daggers and went to cut branches for the shelter.

Twenty minutes later, just as Attrei was starting to worry that something bad had happened, he heard the signal. A moment later, Mario appeared… followed by four wild-looking elves, all aiming their arrows at him.

"It's okay," he snapped tersely before Attrei could say anything. "They're Dalish."

The female Dalish glanced down at Korlys. Her expression softened slightly, but she kept her arrow aimed at Attrei. She looked back at her fellow Dalish and said something to them in a strange language, then turned back to Attrei and Mario.

"We will take you to our Keeper. She will decide what to do with you," she said curtly. She stepped to the side and waited for Attrei and Mario to gather their things, her arrow never wavering.

"Wow! You're Dalish? I've always wanted to meet you," Attrei said, as he quickly packed their things. "The mysterious nomadic elves, keepers of the ancient elven lore and magic dating back from Arlathan!" He almost skipped with joy.

Mario forced himself not to roll his eyes. Mysterious nomadic elves? Barbaric vagrants, that's what they were, threatening people for cutting wood, as if the forest belonged to them. But if they could save Korlys, that was all that mattered. "Okay, lead the way," he mumbled, as he tied the backpacks to the stretcher again. "And walk slowly," he added.

A raised eyebrow was all the response he received. The pair was marched through the forests down paths that were almost unnoticeable. They finally came to a small clearing with odd-looking carriages and weird statues scattered around the place. Three of the Dalish kept their arrows trained on them, while the female, who was apparently their leader, walked up to another Dalish - a mage, judging by the staff strapped to her back.

"For fuck sake, can't you move those arrows away? There are two of us, holding a stretcher with a heavily injured guy, against all of you. What do you think we could do? I'm not suicidal, you know," Mario snapped at the archers.

The men watched them impassively, their bows not moving an inch. The leader and the mage had a short discussion, ending with the leader motioning to her team to bring the captives over. They were stood in front of the mage, who dismissed the others, then turned to them.

" _Andaran atish'an._ I am Keeper Linnea. Maryam informs me you have a friend who is ill," the mage said. She looked down at Korlys. "What has happened to him?"

"He was poisoned by belladonna," Attrei said. "I don't have the ingredients or the equipment to make the antidote… all I could do was slow it down a bit with healing magic."

"You are a mage, then," she said, seemingly unsurprised. "How long has it been since he was poisoned?"

"One day," Mario said anxiously, looking from Attrei to the Keeper. "Please. Can you help him?"

The Keeper looked concerned, but did not make a move to help Korlys. "And how was he poisoned? Did he eat the berries?"

"No. He was shot with a poisoned bolt," Attrei admitted. "We were attacked by humans who work for his previous master. He was a slave, you see, but he ran away."

Mario looked at Attrei, surprised. Not so stupid, this kid. He had heard the Dalish hated humans... they wouldn't refuse to help an elf trying to get free of them, right?

"Humans? We have seen no sign of humans here. Are there more of them?" the Keeper asked, frowning.

"Yes, humans," Mario retorted impatiently. "We walked for a whole day, so it didn't happen here, obviously. We don't know if there were more - we didn't see any following us. But what does that matter? Can't you see he's _dying_? If you don't want to help then let us go search elsewhere."

Keeper Linnea's frown deepened. "It matters because we try to avoid trouble with the humans, young man." She looked at Korlys thoughtfully again, then seemed to come to a decision. Calling two of the clan over, she instructed them to bring Korlys into her aravel before turning back to Mario and Attrei. "I do have the ingredients. I will heal him, but then you will have to leave. The clan will have to move on if the _shemlen_ cause trouble, and we just arrived here a few months ago. I do not wish to move us again so soon."

"Thank you." Attrei exhaled the breath he had held as Mario argued with the Keeper. "That's very kind of you."

"We won't make any trouble," Mario assured her. "And we'll be gone the moment Korlys can walk."

"Meinir," the Keeper called, and another elf strolled over. He was taller and broader than Mario, and few years older, though it was difficult to judge with this poor light and all those ridiculous tattoos all over his face.

"This is my First," the Keeper introduced. "Meinir, see that these two young men are given dinner and a tent to share, away from the children. Instruct Maryam to double the watch. There may be _shemlen_ about." With that, the Keeper turned and disappeared into her aravel.

They followed Meinir to the campfire, painfully aware of the unfriendly glares. Mario tried to remind himself the Keeper was helping Korlys right now and not glare back, when Attrei giggled nervously.

"Do you think they might be staring at us like that because of our shirts?" he whispered, when Mario turned to him.

Mario stared at the mage, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He pulled down the shirt from his head, untied it and pulled it on, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Attrei did the same, giggling all the time.

There was a slight pause as the Dalish around the campfire simply stared at them. Then, as if some invisible signal had been given, the whole group began roaring with laughter. Every time it appeared they'd be getting themselves under control, someone would glance back at them, and they would start up again.

Finally, the First composed himself enough to scold the others into behaving before the Keeper came out, although his authority was somewhat diminished by the fact that he had laughed as well, and was, in fact, still giggling every now and then.

The First handed them both plates of roasted boar, then gestured for them to sit down, apparently too close to laughter to trust himself to speak.

Mario chewed his meat, looking determinedly at his plate, pretending he didn't hear or see anything. It would be much easier if the annoying mageling next to him wasn't still giggling.

"Shut up," he hissed at him, "or I'll kill you."

Attrei giggled at that, too. "But you look so funny, frowning at that poor plate," he teased. "Come on; isn't it better they're laughing at us, rather than glaring and hating us?"

"This is all your fault," Mario snapped. "Why didn't you warn me about the fucking shirt before?"

The mage just rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Could you please show us where we will sleep?" he asked the First when they had finished eating, smiling at him as if they were guests here, and not guarded captives who had to be kept away from the children, lest they eat them alive.

Meinir was still grinning, but no longer in danger of laughing again, it seemed. "Yes, I will show you to your tent. Do you want to get cleaned up first?"

Attrei shook his head. "Not me. I'm so tired, I'd fall in and drown," he said, looking at Mario.

The young thief would have loved to get cleaned up, but he didn't like the idea of going somewhere alone, leaving Attrei and Korlys behind. What if the Dalish attacked them? "Thanks, but not now," he said, forcing himself to grin.

The First took them to a small tent with two bedrolls already prepared. Attrei stretched out on one of them with a happy sigh; he fell asleep almost before he finished 'goodnight'. Mario sat next to him, clutching the sleeping potion. He didn't want to be drugged and at the mercy of these savages, but he didn't want to meet the Templars and Jasper again either. And how would the Dalish react if his nightmare woke them up?

He sat there long after the Dalish had extinguished the campfire and everything had become silent, staring into the darkness and worrying about Korlys; finally, as the stars paled and the birds began to announce the morning, he fell into a short, restless sleep.

oOo

Fevered dozing had given way to peaceful slumber for Korlys some time during the night. He awoke slowly, trying to remember where he was and why he was so weak. The elf glanced around him. He was in a room, but it didn't look familiar, and Korlys couldn't remember how he had gotten here. The assassin struggled to get up, but fell back onto the bed, exhausted, before he could manage to sit up properly.

"How are you feeling?" came a quiet voice. An elf came into his field of view, leaning over him. Her face had strange tattoos on them. _Dalish,_ his mind supplied, and he was relieved to see he was starting to get his bearings.

"Much better," he managed to whisper around a dry tongue.

The woman moved to the nightstand, and poured water into a glass for him. "Here, drink this."

Korlys took it gratefully, even as the woman helped him hold his head up so that he could drink it. He drained the glass, then laid his head back down. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Your friends brought you to us. I am Keeper Linnea, and you are with my clan, in the Brecilian forest."

"You mean Mario and Attrei?"

"I suppose. A mage and a rather... irritable young man?"

"Yes, that is them," Korlys said with a chuckle. "How are they doing? Where are they?"

"They are fine. They will be staying with us until you are healthy enough to walk on your own. Do you remember what happened to you?" the Keeper asked.

Her face was kindly, but her eyes were shrewd. Korlys knew that look - she was waiting to see if his story matched his friends'. He could only hope they had told her the truth. "We were attacked by humans who were trying to return me to my master. The one who shot me used a poisoned bolt."

"Belladonna," she confirmed with a nod. Her demeanor became more relaxed at that. "Well, I have given you the antidote, and your fever has broken. After a few days of rest you should be fine."

"Thank you, Keeper," Korlys said carefully, realizing that it would be unwise to use his native language here. "May I see my friends?"

The Keeper shook her head. "You are far too weak for that, I am afraid. Maybe tomorrow, if you are stronger."

Korlys gave her his best impression of a sad puppy dog. "Please? Just for a few minutes, so they can see that I am fine? They must be awfully worried." If that didn't work, he didn't know what would.

She sighed. The look on her face told him she had seen that trick a hundred times, but she relented. "You may see them for a few minutes, but they must leave as soon as you get tired."

Keeper Linnea opened the door to her aravel, and was startled to find the irritable young man hovering near her doorstep.

"How is he?" Mario asked the moment he saw her, in a worried voice. "Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"Are you Mario or Attrei, young man?" she asked with a slightly amused look.

He blinked at her, surprised. "Oh… sorry. We never introduced ourselves, did we? Yes, I'm Mario. The mageling there," he waved to Attrei, who had just noticed the Keeper had come out and was running over to them, "is Attrei. And our friend you healed is Korlys."

"Good morning!" Attrei breathed, as he stood next to Mario. "Is he awake? Will he be all right?"

The Keeper smiled. "His fever broke early this morning, and he has just awakened. He asked to see the two of you. _But_ , he is very weak, and you may only stay a few minutes. Exhausting him will only prolong his convalescence." She stepped aside and allowed the pair to have a few moments of privacy with their friend while she attended to other matters. She nodded to the guard standing watch over her aravel as she passed.

Attrei entered first, sitting next to Korlys. "Good morning," he said with a smile, putting his hand on his forehead. It was true, the fever had broken. And his pupils were normal again. "How do you feel?"

Korlys smiled at the little mage. "I feel much better, _grazie_. How did you two find a Dalish tribe?"

"They found us," Mario said from the door. "Yesterday evening; didn't like that I was cutting down branches for a shelter-"

"Yesterday evening? How long has it been since I was wounded?"

"The Crows attacked the night before that. Don't worry, you didn't miss much," Attrei said with a smile. "All right. I need to talk to the Keeper. Don't stay too long, Mario, and keep the noise down."

Mario looked after him, puzzled. "What is that supposed to mean?" He sat down next to Korlys, suddenly feeling awkward. What should he say? Everything seemed so dumb and useless. He reached out to stroke Korlys' cheek, but changed it to brushing back an unruly lock of hair from Korlys' brow.

Korlys smiled and reached up to tug Mario down to him, but was too weak to do so. "Come here and kiss me," he murmured.

With a happy smile, Mario leaned down and gently pressed their lips together.

oOo

Attrei wandered around the camp, officially looking for the Keeper, but he wasn't in a hurry. The camp was such an interesting place! Everyone was busy with something - groups of people doing the same thing would sit in a circle and work together, chatting merrily or singing. Nobody controlled them, nobody told them what they should or shouldn't do. There was no need - everyone had their place here and seemed to enjoy what they were doing.

Some were reserved when he approached him, but when they saw he was genuinely interested, they soon started smiling. The only group he avoided were some men who were skinning animals; he'd had enough of that after watching Mario clean the rabbit, thank you. But he watched old women weave baskets from thin, flexible sprigs, and old men carve bowls and spoons of wood. One of them handed him a knife to try, but after he managed to cut two fingers almost right away and had to use healing magic, the man took it back again, shaking his head.

The next group to catch his attention was a small one - only one old man, and two youths who didn't seem much older than himself, sitting at a long table. At first he thought they were writing, perhaps copying a manuscript, the two youths occasionally checking their work against the old man's to make sure they were doing it right. When he moved closer, however, he saw that they were drawing. Using small wooden pens, they were painting beautiful scenes on wide sheets of thin cloth: flowers and trees, birds and beasts, tall lean hunters, travellers under a starry sky, and for a moment he stood nearby, holding his breath, until the old man noticed him and waved him over.

The old master gladly answered all his questions in detail - finally found someone willing to listen, one of the apprentices joked. He explained that he was teaching his apprentices how to paint cloth using a traditional Dalish technique; once they were done, these cloths would be beautiful scarves full of colours. It was a long and complicated process, he said with poorly veiled pride; there were twelve steps that included immersing the cloth in halla's milk, many washings, the use of mordants, wax, dyes, and bleaching with halla dung. And when he saw Attrei's eagerness to learn as much as possible, the master let him try painting. He even said Attrei had a talent - it seemed the long and painfully dull hours of calligraphy training were not completely wasted after all.

But he saw the best, the most beautiful thing, when he asked what halla were, and the master told one of his apprentices to take him to the pen, which was in a clearing a few minutes' walk from camp - downwind, the master said, for some reason.

There he saw them, tall and graceful, their fur glittering in the morning sun.

His gasped and ran forward, leaning on the fence. "Beautiful!"

"Yes, they are very beautiful. I'm Neasa, the keeper of the halla. What's your name?"

Attrei startled, only then noticing he wasn't alone. A girl was standing to his left, waiting for his reply. _Beautiful_. At least he didn't say it aloud this time. He felt hotness creeping up his face and wished he had a tattoo like the girl. But he couldn't help it - if he could paint he would paint her, tall and slender, with long auburn hair framing her face, the delicate design of vines and leaves bringing out the brown in her eyes… which were now sparkling with amusement.

"Hello," he said with an embarrassed chuckle. "I'm Attrei. May I stay here for a while? I'll just watch them."

"You may stay as long as you would like," Neasa said. "Would you like me to call one over so that you can have a closer look?"

"Yes, please," he beamed at her.

The halla keeper smiled at Attrei warmly, then turned to the herd. She called to them in a soft voice, speaking in the language of her people, and one of the white stags walked over to them. Neasa reached her hand out and gently rubbed the side of the halla's face and neck. "They like to be rubbed on the sides of their necks, and their cheeks. You may do so if you move slowly. Sudden movements may startle him."

He nodded, carefully reaching out his hand to caress the halla's cheek, enjoying the unusual feel of the fur; it was softer and smoother than he'd expected. The halla didn't pull away, but leaned into his touch. Encouraged, he rubbed the side of its neck. "What is its name?"

"His name is Angelfire." She watched as the halla nuzzled against Attrei's hand. "He likes you. You know, halla are very sensitive animals. You must be very special, for him to trust you so quickly."

"Oh, no, I'm no one special; I'm just an ordinary mage," he said surprised. "Angelfire is a beautiful name. It suits him. Would you mind if I stayed here and watched them?"

The woman smiled at him sweetly. "I don't mind at all. Let me know if you have any questions."

oOo

"... so I left Attrei with you, and went to cut some branches and twigs to make a shelter. I didn't go too far; I didn't want to leave him alone too long in case something happened and he needed my help. I had only cut two or three branches when I heard steps behind me and words in that silly language of theirs. I turned, and there was this woman, her bow drawn and pointed at me! 'What are you doing here, flat-ear?' she asked. I thought I was totally screwed."

Mario chuckled and looked at Korlys. The Antivan looked flushed and exhausted. "Still not bored?" he asked. "I can finish it later."

Korlys squeezed Mario's hand. "I am not bored-"

The Keeper's stern voice interrupted him. "I'm sorry Mario, but it is time to go. Korlys needs his rest."

She was right, of course… though he didn't want to leave. For a moment, he considered asking her to let him stay there, but he knew it was no use. And it was better not to piss her off, especially since he already had a long list of things he wanted to ask her for. Starting with that tent they had slept in last night. "Okay," he muttered reluctantly. He leaned down and kissed Korlys gently on the lips again. "See you later."

The Keeper stood aside to let Mario leave, a knowing look on her face, then walked to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling, Korlys?"

He gave her a faint smile. "I am a little tired, to be honest."

She rested a hand on Korlys' forehead and frowned. "Your fever is coming back. Tch, I knew I shouldn't have allowed visitors so soon." She mixed up some herbs in water and gave it to him. "Here, drink this, and then you need to rest."

The Antivan didn't argue, and found himself drifting away as soon as he had finished.

oOo

Mario was leaning against the aravel's wall, waiting impatiently for the Keeper. The moment she closed the door behind her, he stepped up to her with a little smile. "I wanted to thank you again for taking care of Korlys," he said. "Will it take long till he's okay again?"

" _If_ you allow him to rest, his fever should leave him," she said with a stern look. "He may be strong enough to sit outside for a little while tomorrow. Perhaps the day after he will be fine, but I will still advise him not to overdo it for several more days."

His eyes widened. "He has a fever again? Is it because of me?" he asked anxiously, glancing back at the door.

Her expression softened a little. "He will be fine, Mario," she said, avoiding confirming the young elf's suspicions. But the Keeper wouldn't lie to him.

So it _was_ because of him. The idea was almost unbearable, but he wouldn't show it in front of this woman. He forced himself to smile again. "Okay. Thanks again. Is there anything I could do for you or your clan… like help with something?"

"Well, we can always use more hands to gather firewood or fruits and berries. Why don't you look around the camp and see where you can be useful?"

Mario nodded. "I'll do that," he said. Gathering berries didn't sound very exciting, but it was better than just sitting in the tent the whole day. And maybe he would learn what berries were good to eat. It wouldn't be as boring as it sounded, he tried to convince himself, as he went to find someone competent.

oOo

The Keeper found Attrei at the halla pen. She stood beside him, a little smile on her face. "What do you think of the halla? Did Neasa tell you about them?"

"Yes, she told me a lot," he said, with sparkling eyes. Neasa was awesome - she answered all his questions, and never told him to stay quiet for a moment, like his mentors in the Tower used to. "I've never touched any animal before, you know," he admitted shyly. "There were only three old cats in the Tower and they were nasty beasts."

"Ah, you were a Circle mage then." She shook her head. "It's barbaric - not allowing you to be outside, near the trees of the forests, the grass, the animals..." The Keeper sighed. "I truly cannot imagine it." She turned to him fully, studying him for a moment. "Do you know much about the Dalish, Attrei?"

"Only what I read in books," he replied. "But, they didn't say much. And it seems a lot of things are different Outside than in the books anyway… or maybe it's because they're just words. I tried to imagine these things, forests and rivers and how berries look on the bush. But, it can't be compared… I didn't really miss it before, you know - but I would now. I don't want to go back to the Tower again."

Keeper Linnea nodded, as if she had expected as much. "Have you been on the run long?"

"It's been… about six weeks," he said, slightly surprised. Had it really been so long already? "I've been in the forest most of the time. Most people Outside are terrified of mages."

"The Dalish aren't like that. We honour our mages - they are the leaders of our clans. The Keepers learn all the lore, history, and language of our people, and we teach those things to our Firsts, who in turn teach our children. And one day, the First takes on the role of the Keeper."

The young mage looked at the Keeper curiously. "Are Dalish not afraid that the mages could get possessed by demons? Or become maleficars?"

The Keeper shook her head. "That is the foolishness of the _shem_ and their Chantry. No mage who has been properly trained need fear possession by a demon." She gazed at him, her eyes keen and searching. "What about you, Attrei. Do you believe what they taught you? Do you worry about being possessed by a demon?"

"I do," he admitted. "I saw it happen. During Uldred's rebellion. He was a Senior Enchanter, one of the best mages in the Tower. He wanted to free mages from the Chantry and Templars. Together with his accomplices, they used blood magic to kill anyone who opposed them. Some of them turned into abominations."

He turned away and watched the halla for a while. Even after all these years, the memories were still painful. "Have you ever seen an abomination?"

"No, I haven't," Keeper Linnea admitted. "Blood magic _is_ dangerous. But our mages have no reason to turn to blood magic. They are already free." She paused. "Tell me, you say you are afraid of being possessed by a demon. Why? Do you use blood magic?"

"No," he said sharply, clenching the railing. Then he relaxed again. "Sorry... I hate blood magic. One of the maleficars during the rebellion used me as a blood supply," he explained softly.

"I'm so sorry," the Keeper said, as she laid a hand on Attrei's shoulder. "What a horrifying experience that must have been."

Attrei nodded, but didn't say anything more on it; he didn't want to revive the memory of the agony, the fire that flew through his veins as the mage drained his blood. "The Templars, and some Senior Enchanters, they say any mage can be possessed, under emotional distress. Any strong emotion, they say, especially negative, can result in a mage being possessed. That's why it's safer for the mages to stay in the Tower…"

"But if you truly feel that way, why did you leave?"

"They wanted to tranquil me. My mentor warned me they suspected he was a blood mage as well. He wasn't, but there was no way to prove it." Attrei's voice trailed off. He slumped at the railing and stared at his hands. "He didn't want to come with me..."

He turned to her again, tilting his head. "The Chantry also says it was the ancestors of the Dalish who taught Tevinters blood magic; it's also in books about magic history. The elves from Arlathan, it says, were first to discover blood magic and spread it among other people. That's why the Maker punished the elves. The elven land was destroyed, and they became the lowest of all people." His lips curled into a wry smile. "Especially the elven mages - doubly cursed."

"Pfft... Chantry nonsense; that is all that is." She shook her head in disgust. "We don't believe in their so-called Maker anyway. We have our Creators to worship."

"Oh, I read about that," he said enthusiastically. "But there was only very little, and, well, most of it wasn't nice. I'd love to learn the truth. Would you please teach me?"

Keeper Linnea smiled at the little mage. "I am glad you are interested in learning. But we have nine Creators, all with their unique stories and meanings to us. Perhaps I can ask my First to sit down with you and teach you. I'm afraid I need to check on Korlys now, but he will be happy to tell you about them and answer your questions."

"Thank you, Keeper," Attrei replied with a smile, and went to search for Meinir. This was such a wonderful place! So many things to learn. He could stay here forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to our betas, Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T.


	16. Keepers of the Ancient Lore

Do something useful, the old hag had said. But what? Mario glared at the groups of Dalish, calmly going about their own business without so much as glancing at him. What was he supposed to do, go to each group and beg them to give him some work? Not to mention none of the things they were doing seemed appealing or familiar, except for a group that was already preparing lunch; he itched to join them and learn about cooking, but… they were all _women_.

He didn't intend to just stand around the whole day, though. After a moment, he found the courage to ask one of the men if there was anything he could do. For the rest of the morning, he did small tasks for anyone who needed it, mostly chopping wood and bringing countless buckets of water from the river. He didn't mind the work - more irritating were the appraising glances he'd occasionally catch, as if they weren't sure if he could manage even something that simple. So he tried his best, determined to prove they were all wrong to underestimate him.

The mageling, from what he could see, had no such problem. He spent the day blabbering to anyone who would listen and asking dozens of questions about everything. And instead of telling him to get lost, everyone was beaming at him. Not fair.

When the sun finally set, he almost laughed with relief. Life with the Dalish was not for him. On the other hand, he should use his time here wisely - no one knew more about survival in the wilds better than the Dalish, after all. Maybe he could ask the hunters if he could join them tomorrow. Today he'd been too worried about Korlys to care about such things, but tomorrow he wouldn't miss his chance; he couldn't stand one more day of being a serving boy.

It didn't seem anyone had missed him when he retreated to his tent and curled up on his bedroll. He listened to the merry chitchat that carried from the fire and hoped Korlys would be okay soon and they could leave this place.

oOo

Korlys woke up in a cold sweat, barely managing to suppress a scream before it made its way out of his mouth. The elf sat up quickly, struggling to get his breathing under control, as he looked around wildly and reached underneath his pillow for daggers that weren't there.

"Easy," a soft voice said, floating out of the dimness.

His head quickly swiveled in the direction of the voice, just in time to watch as Keeper Linnea turned up the oil lamp on the end table. Korlys let out a breath and lay back down again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, as she laid a hand on his brow. "Seems like your fever has broken again."

"Much better, thank you." He was grateful to realize he _was_ feeling better, although Korlys was dismayed at how weak he still felt. But at least he could sit up on his own now. "What time of day is it?"

"The sun is just rising." She took a small, soft cloth and gently wiped away some of the sweat from Korlys' brow.

He lay there quietly with his eyes closed for a moment, waiting for the residue of the nightmare still lingering in his mind to dissipate. He was surprised when his stomach growled loudly. The elf opened his eyes and chuckled. "I guess it has been a while since I ate anything."

The Keeper gave him a kind smile. "I'll have someone bring some breakfast to you," she said.

"No, I can get up. I need the fresh air, anyway."

Keeper Linnea nodded her approval. "Very well. Your clothes are right here," she said, pointing to the shelf underneath the end table where his clothes had been neatly folded. "They've been washed for you. I will give you some privacy."

oOo

"Korlys! How are you feeling?"

Mario stopped and spun around. He was just about to leave with the hunters - they had agreed to teach him how to use other traps, and to recognize tracks - when he heard Attrei's merry yell. The other hunters snickered but stopped as well.

"Go greet him," the leader said. "But don't be long, if you still want to come. Five minutes, then we're leaving."

Mario didn't waste one second sprinting to the campfire. He sat down next to the Antivan, gently cupping his face and kissing him on the cheek.

Korlys grinned. He couldn't remember anyone being as happy to see him as his two companions were. He thanked Attrei, then turned his face far enough to kiss Mario's lips. "I am fine, now. Where are you going with those hunters?"

"To hunt, of course," Mario declared proudly. He chuckled, glancing over at the waiting men. "Well, okay… to get in their way. They promised to teach me how to recognize different animal tracks and the paths they use, where they drink and eat… so maybe we can catch something else besides rabbits, for a change. But don't worry. I promise we will first take precautions so that all your fingers stay in place."

Attrei gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?" he asked, as he piled a meat and cheese omelette onto a plate and handed it to Korlys. "Enjoy your meal."

"Long story, that, and I have to run. We should be back before dinner. Take care of him, will you?"

"He'll be fine," the mage assured him.

"Have fun," Korlys said to Mario as the thief rejoined the hunters. He thanked Attrei and took his breakfast. "I will have to tell you about that another time," he said with a grin. "Too hungry to talk now." The elf dug in, grateful for real food after not eating much for a few days.

Attrei smiled. It was obvious there was a story Korlys wasn't eager to tell. "Of course. I'll wait till you finish," he teased.

"Hmm... I may be too weak for storytelling, though," he said with a wink. It wasn't long before his plate was clean.

"How about listening, then?" the mage suggested. "Meinir started to explain Dalish lore and mythology to me yesterday, and he promised to continue this morning."

" _Bene_ , I do not have much on my schedule today." Korlys wasn't very interested in Dalish lore, but he didn't want to go back to the aravel, and he was too weak to do much of anything but sit in the sun. Might as well listen in.

"Good. Let's go then." He put an arm around Korlys to help him get up. "The lessons are right behind that aravel. It'll be fun, you'll see. Meinir is really patient and doesn't mind questions and interruptions."

He led Korlys to the place he'd pointed out. There were rows of wooden benches, with a lot of kids sitting on them. In front, there was a stand with a board. Meinir was already there, but the lesson had not started yet.

"Hi, Meinir. Would you mind if Korlys joined us today as well? The Keeper allowed him out of her bed, and he'd like to listen and learn more about Dalish culture."

"Of course. I am happy to teach my elvhen brothers if they want to learn." The First indicated a spot on a bench that was clear.

Korlys wore a big grin as he briefly considered remarking on how reluctant women usually were to let him out of their beds, but decided that joking about having sex with their Keeper might be impolitic and just took a seat instead.

It seemed Korlys was really enthusiastic about this. Attrei couldn't remember seeing him smiling like this before. But the kids seemed much less focused than yesterday. The girls especially were giggling, as if they were not interested in the lesson at all. How odd. What child didn't like to learn?

The First gave the children a stern look, which worked, mostly. "This morning we are going to learn more about our language. Now, who here can tell me what _andaran atish'an_ means?"

"It's a greeting!" a girl with blond pigtails replied. "It means, 'enter this place in peace'!"

"That is correct, _da'len_!" Meinir beamed at the girl. "And who knows what _dareth shiral_ means?"

Korlys smiled a little at the girl's reaction to her First's praise. It was a very different reaction than the kids who were training to be Crows had, although they were just as eager to please. Their eagerness stemmed not from a wish to be praised, though, which was rare anyway, but from a desperate desire to survive.

Beaming with pride, the little girl opened her mouth to reply again, but another girl, a little cutie with a lot of freckles, was faster. "It's a farewell! It means 'safe journey'!" she said, glancing at Korlys to see if he would smile.

_Ah!_ Now it made sense. Attrei bit his lip to suppress a chuckle. They were so cute! It reminded him of times when Petra was teaching basic Arcane. All the boys were in love with her, of course. Were they also this obvious? No wonder the girls had been annoyed.

Korlys laughed inwardly as the First shot disapproving looks at the girls, which didn't seem to dampen their enthusiasm much. "Yes, that is correct. And does anyone know what _Elvhenan_ means?" Meinir kept his gaze stern as he looked around to see who would raise their hand next.

"It was our home, before humans destroyed it," one of the boys offered, though he didn't sound very sure.

"That is correct," the First said as he nodded gravely. "It means 'place of our people', and it was where we lived. At that time, we were immortal, and our capital was a city called _Arlathan_ , which means 'this place I love'. But the humans came, and we lost our immortality. They enslaved us, and eventually, Arlathan was destroyed."

"If I may ask," Attrei interrupted, "I've read about that before, but I admit I never understood what exactly happened. How can someone _lose_ immortality?"

The First turned to the young mage. "It seems to be similar to the sicknesses and diseases we caught from them. It took many years for us to find remedies for some illnesses. Others we never found a cure for. We think the _shems'_ short lifespan is something like that - a sort of illness we never found a cure for. Every generation had shorter lives than the ones before until our lifespans are now nearly as short as theirs _."_

_But why would the illness also afflict the Dalish, who don't live with humans? Is it hereditary?_ Attrei had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but it was probably better not to discuss this in front of the kids.

"Do _shems_ have germs?" one of the girls asked. "Is that why we avoid them?"

Meinir chuckled. "Well, yes, they do," he said. "But we avoid them because if we do not, they inevitably turn against us."

Korlys was dismayed to find that he was starting to feel exhausted after only being out of bed for a short while. He was beginning to hope the lesson would be over soon, so he could crawl back into bed without seeming rude. Frankly, Dalish lore wasn't all that interesting to the Antivan. It was hard to think of their history as having anything to do with him, regardless of what the Dalish believed. And the idea that they had ever been immortal was ridiculous.

"Are you all right?" Attrei gave his friend a worried look. He was pale and looked as if he would fall off the bench at any moment. "Please excuse us, Meinir; I better take him back to bed." He put Korlys' arm around his neck and helped him to get up, pouring a bit of healing magic into him; he didn't want the Antivan to collapse halfway to the aravel.

Korlys gave the mage a weak grin. He thought to joke about Attrei taking him to bed, but was just too tired to do so. That he even allowed the little mage to help him was a measure of just how frail he truly was.

" _Grazie,_ Attrei, for your help." Korlys settled down onto the bed with a sigh. "Do me a favor - do not tell Mario about this, _sí_? I do not want him fussing over me." He gave the mage a conspiratorial wink.

"I won't," he promised. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. "You should try to sleep. I'll just go get the book of Dalish ballads the Keeper let me borrow, then I'll stay with you, in case you need anything."

When he returned, Korlys was already fast asleep, a little smile on his face. Attrei opened the book and started reading, occasionally glancing at his friend to check that he was still okay. Mario had to have been extra grumpy last time if Korlys didn't want him around… no wonder he had a fever again. Well, this time _he_ would make sure it wouldn't happen again. Mario wasn't bad, but he had to learn the proper way to treat an ill friend.

oOo

Mario slowly opened the door, careful not to spill the hot soup. The Keeper - who wasn't so bad, really - had let him bring dinner to Korlys. He smiled at the sight in front of him, the assassin sleeping curled on his side, with a little smile on his lips, and the mage dozing in the chair, an open book laying next to his feet.

He put the soup on the table and picked up the book. Hesitantly, he flipped through it, trailing his finger over the letters, words full of secrets he couldn't yet reveal. _I hope Cory doesn't skip school again…_ _wanting to be like me, what an idiot_. Well, maybe now that Mario was being hunted for murder, the little fool would come to his senses. It would be best if Cory forgot all about him.

Look at him, getting all sentimental. With a loud snap, he shut the book and tossed it onto the table - then quickly turned to Korlys, worried that he had woken him up. But the assassin was still asleep. Mario sat on the bed, silently watching the man for a moment, before reaching out to brush back an unruly lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes. _What am I doing?_ He quickly got up, ready to leave.

Korlys reached out and grabbed Mario's wrist before he could get away. He opened his eyes, a lazy smile on his face as he gazed at the young thief. "Where are you going?" he whispered.

Smiling, he sat back. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Maker, he really sucked at caring for the sick. "Would you like to eat?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure," Korlys said, sitting up a little and glancing at the soup. " _Grazie_ for bringing that to me, Mario - that was really thoughtful."

Mario just nodded, blushing slightly at the undeserved praise. "Uh… should I… feed you?" he asked. That was what healers did, right? At least he thought it was - not that he could remember a single time he had seen a healer.

"Would you _like_ to feed me?" Korlys teased, winking at Mario.

_Not really, no_. "Well… sure, okay," he said nervously and scooped some soup on the spoon. Forcing himself to stay calm, he brought it to Korlys' lips, proud when he didn't spill any.

Korlys grinned at Mario, a little surprised that the other man had agreed. He managed to wrap his mouth around the spoon without spilling any soup, even though he couldn't recall anyone _ever_ feeding him. It was an odd sensation... and even though he would never admit it, it was kind of nice - having someone care for him that way.

He swallowed the soup, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on the other man's lips. " _Grazie,_ Mario," the Antivan murmured, as he gently took the spoon from the thief's grasp. "I really appreciate that you would do that for me."

"Yeah… thanks," he muttered, his face burning. He wanted to kiss Korlys again, but the damn bowl was in the way. And it probably wouldn't be right to put it away, when Korlys was supposed to eat…

His dilemma was solved by a sleepy voice behind his back.

"Mario? You're not supposed to be here, you know."

"What do you mean?" He whirled to glare at the annoying mage but immediately turned back as a good part of the soup spilled right onto Korlys.

The Antivan flinched as hot liquid landed on his chest and stomach. He hissed a bit at the pain as he pulled off his soaking shirt and dropped it on the floor.

"Fuck! I'm sorry - does it hurt? This is all your fault, Baby! Why do you jump at people like that?"

"I didn't jump at you," Attrei said patiently. "Don't worry, I'll heal him. You go and clean the shirt or something." The mage gently put his hand on Korlys' chest and poured healing magic into the burn.

Mario glared at the mage, but it was true, he was useless at this. He grabbed the shirt and bolted out of the aravel, though he was careful not to bang the door. The last thing he needed was to alert every Dalish about what happened.

oOo

Korlys' gaze swept over a camp gilded by the rays of the morning sun. That was the last night he would allow himself to sleep in the aravel, he determined. He was strong enough to sleep outside with Mario and Attrei and had missed their company, especially Mario's. The young thief hadn't visited him since the soup incident two days ago. It made him uneasy to realize that he was bothered by it. Perhaps he was becoming a bit too attached to Mario. After all, they would part ways in Gwaren, once he found a ship.

The Antivan waited patiently for Mario's return - he had gone fishing that morning with some of the hunters - although he was bored out of his mind. He listened to the young mage as he happily chattered about the Dalish and everything he had learned while they had been here. When he finally managed to gracefully detach himself from that conversation, he spent some time looking over the herbalist's wares. The assassin was surprised to find how much of the inventory was made up of ingredients for poisons and bombs, and he took the opportunity to stock up. They would need every advantage if they happened across more Crows. Fortunately, the ones they had fought were nowhere near elite - he suspected some of them may have even been hired help - but the longer he stayed free, the more time assassins from his master's cell had to arrive from Antiva.

_Finally,_ he could hear the hunters returning for lunch. Korlys busied himself helping Attrei finish up the last of his potions, eager to look as if he hadn't been waiting for Mario's return. He looked up casually as he heard the young thief's footsteps approaching. Mario wore a big grin and had a self-satisfied look about him - probably happy to find something to do here that he was good at.

"Did you catch anything?" Korlys asked.

"Yeah, we were fishing and I caught a huge fat carp," Mario said as he sat next to Korlys. He wanted to pull his Antivan into a hug and kiss him, but there were too many people around, and he wasn't sure if Korlys wanted it. "More importantly, are you feeling well now?"

"Much better now. I think I will sleep outside tonight, and perhaps we will be able to leave the day after tomorrow." It had been four days since the night Mario and Attrei had taken him to the Keeper, and that feeling of unease was growing stronger. Staying in one place much longer would be foolish.

"You'll sleep with us tonight?" Mario knew he shouldn't be so excited; Korlys thought he was a bother, and there was no reason why that should change just because he was feeling better. Still, he couldn't help it. "I missed you," he added softly.

Korlys smiled and leaned over, brushing his lips across Mario's in a brief kiss. "I missed you too." Then he straightened back up. "But, I do not think we will get much privacy while we are with the Dalish."

Mario opened his mouth to reply, when an elf ran up to their table, panting. The dark-haired Dalish must have been young, as he didn't have the tattoos most of the Dalish did, but he didn't seem to be a child anymore either.

" _Abelas,_ " the elf said, still a little breathless. "The Keeper would like to speak with you, Attrei." Korlys smiled at the young man's earnestness, then glanced at the mage, whose eyes had lit up upon hearing the news.

" _Ma serannas_ , Keran. I'll go right away." Attrei hastily packed his alchemy equipment away and got up. "Have fun. Just don't forget you're in a public place here," he called over his shoulder as he left with the boy.

"Him and his silly comments…" Mario rolled his eyes, then glanced at Korlys. "Do you feel well enough for a walk? There's a lake not far from here - won't take us more than five minutes. We could have a bit of privacy there. But only if you want to, of course. I don't want to _bother_ you."

Korlys turned to Mario, a slight frown creasing his forehead at the hint of petulance in the other man's tone. "Bother me? You would not be bothering me," he said as he stood up.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the place, a small cove surrounded by a few weeping willows clumped together. He followed Mario as the other man took him by the hand and led him underneath the boughs of one of the willow trees. Korlys sat down, resting his back against the trunk and pulling the other elf down with him to lean back against his chest. Glimpses of the lake could be seen between the branches as they swayed gracefully in the wind. The ex-Crow sat quietly for a few moments; he expected Mario would elaborate on his odd comment, but as the silence lingered, he realized that might lead to some sort of _relationship_ talk, and he preferred to avoid that, if possible.

The Antivan leaned his head down, a grin on his lips, and whispered into the other elf's ear, "So, now that we are alone, what do you want to do?" This was quickly followed by light kisses trailing down Mario's neck to the curve of his shoulder, clearly indicating his preference in the matter.

_One day he pushes me away, and the next he acts as if it didn't happen_. Mario didn't get it. But, did it matter? Maybe he should just let it go. They were together now… for a little longer. How many days was it from here to Gwaren? Ten? Twenty? Too few, anyway. Would Korlys miss him, at least a bit, or would he forget him the moment he boarded a ship? Judging by these last two days, probably the latter.

Ignoring a pang of disappointment, he closed his eyes and tilted his head to give Korlys better access. "You decide. You always have great ideas," he teased lightly. "When I try, things always go wrong. If you don't get a fever from my blabbering, I scald you with hot soup, or waste your fancy soap or ruin your shirt… knowing you, I'm sure it cost a fortune," he said, huffing a dry laugh.

Korlys chuckled lowly against Mario's skin, then grazed it with his teeth and gently nipped, gratified when a little moan escaped the other elf. "You do have good ideas. It was your idea to create a stretcher from the tent, was it not?" It occurred to him that _he_ sometimes had not-so-great ideas - the berries, for example - but no sense in bringing _that_ up.

"Yeah, but that was easy. You ask Attrei, he'll tell you I'm no good. Horrible nurse. I don't, uh, 'satisfy the condition-specific needs of a patient', or something like that. No wonder you didn't want to see me," he added before he could stop himself.

"Oh, I think you can _definitely_ satisfy my needs," Korlys purred. He leaned down again to kiss Mario's neck, then pulled back, a slight frown on his face. "Why would you think I would not want to see you? Did Attrei say that?"

Mario turned to look at Korlys, frowning. "He said _you_ asked him to do it! You know when he said I wasn't supposed to be there - when I was feeding you that soup? Well, I asked him what he meant, later. And he said you asked him not to let me bother you. Of course, he said it in that sweet, enthusiastic way of his - a lot of pretty words and padding about thinking of what the patient wants and needs, but that was the gist of it. Did he lie? If he made it up, I swear I'll feed him to those goats he admires every day!"

It finally dawned on Korlys what the mage could have been talking about. "I never said that I did not want to see you. Attrei was helping me walk back to the aravel the day I first went outside," he said uneasily. The assassin didn't like admitting to a weakness, no matter how understandable it might be. "I did not want you to be worried about me, so I asked him to not let you know about it. I said I did not want you to fuss over me," Korlys confessed. He put a pitiful expression on his face, and in a forlorn tone said, "Is that why you left me all alone for two days? I could have died of a broken heart, you know."

"Nonsense. How could you die with such an attentive healer? Although I hope he didn't satisfy _all_ your needs." Mario arched his brow at Korlys. "I thought you didn't… Damn, that little fool! But it did help you to heal faster, and that's all that matters, right?"

Mario bit his lip; better to change the topic before he made a fool of himself and confessed his feelings. "Anyway, I will talk with the Keeper this afternoon to see if we can get some supplies from them. Tents… Dalish tents will be easier to carry than ours were, but they are rather small. Attrei will need a bedroll, too. And, we'll need more food. Maybe we should go over it, to see exactly what we will need."

Korlys hummed. "I am not sure if they will be so accommodating, but I suppose it could not hurt to ask."

"Maybe we'll have to pay for some of it," the young thief admitted with a frown. "But it can't be helped. I don't think we should try to rob them. It would be fucking difficult."

"Not so difficult for a master thief like you," Korlys teased, realizing the younger elf was joking.

"True, but it would be ungrateful. They _did_ save your life," he pointed out, grinning. "Of course, if the old hag doesn't at least give us a discount, I might be forced to do it. I already have a few backup plans," he lied.

An impish smile spread across Korlys' face. "Oh? Will you tell me?" he said, resting his chin on Mario's shoulder and gazing out between the willow branches at the lake in front of them.

"Sure. You're my apprentice, so I have to teach you everything," the thief declared with a chuckle. He nestled himself against Korlys' chest, wishing they could stay like this forever.

oOo

Attrei found the Keeper waiting for him in front of her aravel, a smile on her face. "Hello," he said warmly; she and Meinir were his favourite out of all the Dalish. "Keran said you wish to talk to me."

"That's right. Why don't we take a walk while we talk? It's a beautiful day." The Keeper turned and started to follow the path out of the camp, with Attrei by her side. As they passed by the halla pen, she turned and smiled at the young mage. "Tell me, Attrei... you've spent a few days with us now. How do you like the life of the Dalish?"

"I like it a lot," he said enthusiastically. "I am so glad we came across your clan, Keeper Linnea. I've read about the Dalish before, but it didn't match the reality at all - it is so much better."

She smiled at his excitement. "I am glad to hear it. Meinir tells me you are a quick study, and eager to learn. He's very impressed."

"Ah… Thanks," he said, not knowing what to say to that. Blushing, he gave her a little smile. "It is all so interesting, and Meinir is a good teacher."

She nodded. "The other members of the clan like you too. Tell me, is it something you think you might want as well?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Do you think you would like to be a part of our clan? Become one of us," she said, as they turned and resumed their walk down the path to the lake.

His eyes widened in surprise. Of course he wanted to be a part of the clan! How perfect would that be? He could learn more about Dalish lore, and Mario could become a hunter, and Korlys also seemed to like it, and it would protect him from his master. But something about the Keeper's offer seemed wrong. She almost sounded as if she meant only him. "All three of us?"

Keeper Linnea chuckled quietly. "I don't believe that Mario and Korlys would be interested in becoming Dalish, Attrei."

He laughed with relief. If that was the only reason… "Oh, I'm sure they would. Mario likes to go hunting, and Korlys was so happy during the lesson. And with the clan, he wouldn't have to worry about the Crows anymore."

"Korlys was happy during a lesson?" She looked at him quizzically. "Which one was that?"

"When he was out of the aravel for the first time. Meinir was teaching kids the ancient elvhen language, and we joined them. And Korlys liked it - he was so happy and smiling. A pity we had to leave early because he was still weak. But I've been reading him ballads every day, and he's enjoyed them."

"Has he?" _Well, will wonders never cease?_ "I'm glad to hear it, Attrei. I admit it's a bit of a surprise." She rather thought that Attrei might have a rosier view of his companions than what was realistic. Turning her thoughts back to Attrei's other remarks, she asked, "What did you mean, Korlys wouldn't have to worry about the Crows?"

"Korlys was a Crow, but he ran away. Now his master is hunting him; he wants him back at all costs."

The Keeper's expression grew somber as they made their way into the clearing. Her gaze swept over the willow trees absentmindedly before coming to rest upon the lake as she considered what the young mage had said. Finally, she turned and gave him a searching look. "Attrei, do you know who the Crows are?" Not waiting for a reply, she continued. "They are an organization of assassins from Antiva. A Keeper from an Antivan clan and I were able to spend some time together when they came to settle in the land King Alistair has given to our people, and he mentioned them."

She didn't go into the details of why her clan had decided not to settle there as well. There would be time to go into that later if Attrei decided to stay. "If Korlys is a Crow, you could be in grave danger, even if he is running away. They are trained as children to be killers, and to have no mercy. He..." She hesitated, wondering if she should continue. But she was a Keeper, and she would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to Attrei because of her reluctance to upset him. "He could just be using you. As soon as you are no longer useful to him, who knows what he may do to you? Did he say where he was going? What his plans were?"

Attrei gave her a reassuring smile. "Korlys is an honest man. He never kept his past secret. The Crows trained him to be a killer - and you should have heard him talk about the methods they use - but he escaped because he didn't want to kill people." The mage shook his head. "No, I don't think he would hurt me. He trusts me, even though I'm a mage - and I trust him, even though he used to be an assassin."

The Keeper pursed her lips in disapproval, but her voice was gentle. "Attrei, you are still a child. And you were raised in the Circle. What do you know of such things? Of course he would be good at gaining your trust. He was trained to do just that." She shook her head. "And even if what you say is true, he's too much of a danger to us for me to allow him to stay. The Dalish are fierce warriors, it is true, but there is no way we could survive an attack by trained assassins. The clan would be put in grave danger if Korlys stays. And we would be no protection for him, I'm afraid. But if Mario would like to stay, of course we would welcome him." She had her doubts about the young elf wanting to stay with them, however.

"I am not a child anymore," he protested. "Korlys helps me to get stronger. Why would he do that if he wanted to hurt me?"

"Well, of course he would help you get stronger. You are more useful to him that way."

"As a mage, maybe," he agreed. "But he doesn't have to train me, teach me blades - it will be ages till I'm good enough with that to be of any use to him. You don't know him yet," he added. "If you did, you'd see he's a good man."

She shook her head sadly. Children, especially teenagers, always thought they knew better than their elders, and Attrei was no different. It was highly unlikely that Korlys was the man Attrei thought he was; it was rare for someone to change so radically and suddenly. "A leopard cannot change his spots, and I doubt a Crow can become a dove. But perhaps you are right." She had done what she could. Any further arguments would only cause the young mage to become more entrenched in his position, she knew.

"You should see him with Mario. A pair of doves, when they're together." Attrei chuckled, then became serious again. "Would you mind if I give you my answer later? I need to think about it more."

"Not at all, Attrei," the Keeper replied. "It is a decision that should not be taken lightly. Take all the time you need." She gave him an encouraging smile. "Come. Lunch is past due already. Let's get something to eat, shall we?"

oOo

Korlys sat motionless as he listened to the conversation, almost holding his breath. The Keeper wasn't saying anything he hadn't heard a thousand times before, of course. But it still hurt. Not the Keeper's opinion of him - he didn't give a damn about that. It was the thought of Attrei believing her. _T_ _hat_ hurt, and much more than he would have expected it to. He almost couldn't believe Attrei's response, and he was unable to keep a grin from his face at the mage's words of praise.

_Where could I ever find friends like these? Who has ever believed anything good of me?_ It would hurt like the Void if Attrei stayed with the Dalish. But... it would be the best for him _. He seems so happy here. And he would be with people who respect mages. He would have training, a chance to have a family, and safety from the Templars. What could I ever offer him that would match all that?_

In fact, considering they were only traveling as far as Gwaren together, he would encourage Attrei to stay, even if it meant losing such a faithful friend. The thought of that naive young kid being left alone in the world, and only because he could use the mage's help to escape... no, he couldn't live with himself if that happened. Attrei deserved to be happy and safe.

Korlys hugged Mario, feeling the younger elf shaking with emotion. He rested his chin on Mario's shoulder. "She is just saying what anyone would say about me," he whispered. "It is not important. Attrei does not believe her, and that is all that matters, _sí_?"

It _was_ important, but Mario didn't react until the other two were gone. Stupid prejudiced bitch! How dare she?! She was lucky it was Baby, not him! "No one has the fucking right to insult you like that," he said. "Who does she think she is, anyway, acting like she knows everything? Andraste reborn?"

"She is just trying to protect Attrei. And she would almost always be right if it were another Crow. The important thing is, she can offer Attrei a good life - one where he can be safe and happy. We cannot ruin that for him, even if it means we have to do without him, yes?"

"Well you heard it - you're not a Crow anymore, you're a _dove_ ," Mario said with a chuckle. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just curious why he has to think about it. I thought he'd say yes right away."

"I do not know," Korlys said with a tiny shake of his head. It did not make sense to him either. "But it seems it will just be the two of us now... unless you would like to stay as well?" he teased.

"Me?" Mario snorted. "Could you imagine me, living with the goats? Nah, I need a city." _And I need you_. "Besides, you need _someone_ to take care of you. You wouldn't get far alone, admit it."

Korlys just smiled and kissed the other elf in reply. "Well, I think this will be a good place for Attrei," he said with an air of finality. He gave Mario one last, brief hug before releasing him with a sigh. "We should probably have some lunch before it is all gone."

With a nod, Mario disentangled himself from Korlys, though he decided they would come back to this place in the evening. They would probably leave tomorrow, and there wouldn't be much chance to just sit and enjoy the day anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> As always, many thanks to our fabulous betas, Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T.


	17. Where You Belong

Lunch still wasn't over when they returned from the lake, judging by the merry chatter and laughter around the campfire. But the moment they walked closer, everything stopped. Mario glanced around, unnerved. Were the Dalish talking about them?

"Did you have a good time?" one of the hunters asked with a sly smile.

Mario looked at him, surprised. "Of course," he said vaguely. Why would they ask that?

"We didn't expect you before dinner," another one said.

"Well, his friend was ill; he doesn't have much stamina yet," the first hunter replied with a wink.

The young thief tensed. Surely they didn't mean - why in the Void would they discuss _that_? He glanced towards the mageling, who was beaming at him. _If this was his work, I'll solve his dilemma by killing him on the spot_. He gave a little nervous laugh and went to pile food on his plate, hoping he wasn't blushing.

Korlys glanced at Mario, noticing the sudden tension in the thief's body. He filled his own plate and followed him to the bench farthest from the others. As he sat down, Korlys leaned over and whispered in Mario's ear. "Does it really bother you that they think we are lovers?"

"No," he whispered back. "But I don't like them joking about it like that." He had an unpleasant feeling that everyone was watching him and knew what they were whispering about, and the hotness crept over his face.

" _Va bene_ ," Korlys replied quietly, looking down at his food to avoid appearing as if they were still discussing this. "I will take care of it later. They will not joke about us again." The Antivan started in on his food, hoping Mario would as well. Perhaps the Dalish would stop staring if there was nothing interesting left to see.

_Fuck, he won't assassinate anyone, will he?_ Mario focused on his meal, wondering if he shouldn't have said anything. The Dalish made a few more jokes, but when there was no reply, they eventually gave up. He finished his meal as fast as he could, but before he could get away, the magical pest came up to them.

"I'd like a word with the two of you, if you have time," Attrei said, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

_Ah. He wants to tell us he's staying_. "Sure," Mario said, glancing at Korlys.

"The Keeper said I could use her aravel," Attrei said. "The tents are too small, and not private enough, and we have a lot to discuss."

Attrei led the way, only turning to face the other two once they were all inside. He watched as Korlys settled down into a chair and Mario leaned against the door frame, each of them looking at him as if trying to read his mind. He rubbed his arms. He'd been thinking about what to say since his talk with the Keeper, but now he couldn't remember one word of what he had prepared.

"Well?" Mario asked, when the silence had stretched out long past comfort.

"I… well… I just wanted to ask, what do you plan to do after you leave the Dalish?"

The ex-Crow felt a heaviness settle over him. _So, he believes her now after all._ Perhaps Attrei had thought about it since his talk with the Keeper, and changed his mind. Korlys kept his expression pleasant. It wouldn't do to have the little mage see him hurt. "Well, I am headed to Gwaren." He glanced over at Mario. "If I make it, I will be leaving Ferelden... I think it is my best chance to outrun the Crows."

"Then I'm going with you," Mario said, trying to hide his disappointment. They never discussed what would happen after Gwaren, but he hoped Korlys would want them to stay together. "As I said - you need someone to take care of you."

"Yes, the Crows," Attrei said, shifting uneasily. "The assassins who never stop hunting you; they already got close to you twice, and you don't even have a proper plan."

"So? What are you getting at?" Mario asked, tired of this charade. "What are _your_ plans?"

Attrei sighed and slumped on the end of the bed. "I don't know," he admitted. "The Keeper offered to let me stay with them, but I'm not sure I want to… and I would go crazy with worry that the Crows got you."

"Why would you not want to stay, though, if you are so happy here?" Korlys asked. "You would be safe from Templars and have a chance at a normal life."

"I agree," Mario said. "You could study the goats forever and learn all about the old history and other stuff. And you wouldn't have to put up with my grumpy self. No need to worry about us, we'll manage."

"Take that back! They're not _goats_!" Attrei gave Mario a stern look before returning to his reply. "It's true I like it here. The Dalish are so kind and friendly, and there are so many fun things to do. But I don't want to be stuck in one place again, learning only about the Dalish. I don't want to be safe; I want to see all those marvellous things I have read about. I know it's selfish and ungrateful to say so, after all the Keeper and others did for me, but…" He hesitated for a moment, chewing his bottom lip, then he glared at Mario again. "And anyway, how can I not worry? We're friends. You don't have any magic, you don't know anything about herbs, or how to treat wounds. How could I stay here and be happy, when I know you're alone and helpless, hunted by murderers?"

Korlys grinned. They weren't _helpless_ , of course. But the Antivan felt he could say with a clear conscience now that he had not stood in the way of Attrei's happiness. "Then it is settled. You are coming with us."

_Why is it always me who must save little fools from themselves?_ Mario sighed. He was seriously tempted to let Attrei come and learn from his own mistakes. But that would be unfair, without a warning. "Attrei," he began slowly. "I think you're underestimating this. Us. We do whatever necessary to survive. We steal - I'm a thief, you know. Proud of it, too. And we kill. The Crows in the town, and in the forest - they're _dead_ , Attrei. We killed the fuckers, because if we hadn't, they'd have come back and killed us instead. While you… worry about worms. I admit I got used to you and will miss you if you stay. But if you come, we won't be able to keep ugly things away from you all the time. Do you understand?"

"I do," the mage replied. "It's true, I didn't know about the Crows in the town, but I'm not a fool, Mario. I know how long my spells lasts, you know, and I doubt they'd have voluntarily given up all their weapons and potions. I'm not glad they had to die, but better them than you. I don't want to watch more friends die. And… don't think I haven't realized how lucky I am that I know about herbalism, and that I can turn into a sparrow, if I really need to. Before we met, I often thought about what would I do in winter, when herbs and fruits don't grow anymore. It's likely that I would have to steal as well- hey! Don't underestimate me!" He pouted, when Mario roared with laughter.

" _Va bene_ , we should make plans to leave, then. I think we have stayed long enough for me to travel again." Korlys thought for a moment. "We need to ask the Dalish for supplies. I think you are the best person to talk to them about that, Attrei." The Keeper thought he was a ruthless killer, and Mario didn't have the tact to handle such a task.

With that settled, Korlys turned to Mario. "You know, when you said you would watch out for me, I did not think you meant beyond the borders of your own country. I can say the same thing to you that I said to Attrei: you cannot have a normal life with me, much less a safe one.

"And what will you do when- _if_ they finally kill me? What if we are in a foreign land when it happens? The Crows pride themselves on never allowing anyone to leave, except in a pine box. They are feared for good reason, Mario. How will you get along in a country where you do not speak the language, or understand the culture, or the currency, or...?" The assassin stopped. The thought of that happening to Mario... he hated it... and he had a sinking feeling that none of that would matter to the stubborn thief anyway. He was firmly convinced that they could take on the world, it seemed - and reality be damned.

"Don't understand the currency?" Mario laughed. "Who do you think you're talking to? I can manage, don't worry about me. How often do you think I used _Fereldan_ currency? And, I know they're scary. One of them threatened to kill me, you know. Several times. But, we already escaped them three times, and they were even defeated by _him_." He pointed to Attrei, who just smiled and nodded.

"Mario, we _will_ have to make money. You are being too cocky - you cannot steal everything." He let the dig pass without comment, although being reminded of how he had treated Mario when they first met stung.

Mario got up and stormed over to Korlys. He grabbed him by shoulders and pulled him up. "Maker's cock, will you shut up?" he asked, shaking him. "I _can_ steal anything, if I have to. Stop worrying."

Korlys wrapped his arms around Mario, knowing it was useless to continue to argue. "Oh? You will steal a place for us to live, then?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," the thief said haughtily. "A ship, for example. Let the Crows hunt us across the seas, if they want. Have some faith, Korlys."

oOo

Korlys heard footsteps behind them; someone was following them on the path to the lake. He immediately tensed at the sound, and laid a hand on Mario's shoulder to get his attention, signaling for silence. _Could it be a Crow?_ The clan had doubled the guards since they'd arrived, but that didn't mean one of them couldn't have slipped through. _No, they are making too much noise for a Crow._ The pair walked to the next curve in the path, then stepped off and into the shadows. The Dalish had taken their blades, of course, but they had overlooked the slim stilettos in Korlys' boots. He unsheathed one and waited. It only took a moment for the Keeper to come into view and pass them by. _Why is she following us?_ The ex-Crow had no doubts that Keeper Linnea was doing just that; she was taking pains to step as lightly as possible. Korlys reached down and let the weapon slide quietly back into place.

A glance between them was all that was needed to come to an agreement. They followed silently behind, pausing just as the path ended to watch her. She was looking around, a surprised expression on her face.

"Good evening, Keeper. Did you come to watch the stars, too?" Mario followed Korlys out of the shadows, barely suppressing a chuckle when he saw her jump a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He kept his tone polite, though he wasn't sorry at all - the annoying hag deserved it, if you asked him.

The Keeper smoothed her robes as if she was nervous, but in a moment she was standing tall again, her head held high. She cleared her throat. "Actually, I was looking for the two of you. I was hoping to speak with you privately. I hope you don't mind my intruding."

"Not at all, Keeper Linnea." Korlys folded his arms. He had a feeling he knew what this would be about - Attrei had surely told her about his decision to leave when he had discussed the possibility of the Dalish resupplying them.

_What does she want with us?_ Mario frowned a little; whenever someone told him 'we need to talk in private', it always meant trouble. But he hadn't done anything wrong this time, and Korlys even less so. "Well, go ahead. What can we do for you?"

"I spoke with Attrei earlier today. I'm sure he told you that I had invited him into our clan to become one of us." She didn't stop to confirm that, but pressed on. Her tone stayed polite, but the tension Korlys saw around her mouth betrayed her emotions. "Well, he said he had decided to leave with the two of you." She stopped then, her lips pressed together in a thin line, and her hands clasped in front of her as if she was holding herself back from clawing Korlys' eyes out.

Korlys was no stranger to this reaction. Once people found out he was a Crow, they treated him respectfully and spoke to him politely, but many times their eyes told a different story - anything from distaste to disgust to loathing would be clearly visible in them, mingled with the ever-present fear. He was short and to the point. "And?"

"And..." she swallowed visibly. "And I want to know why. Did you talk him out of it because you need his help still?"

_Not this shit again_. Mario curled his hands into fists. "Yeah, we did. What else could be expected from scum like us, right? 'Cause that's what we do, you know, we corrupt kids and when we don't need them anymore, we kill them off and eat them. Or maybe we even eat them alive, you can never be sure with likes of us." He tried to keep his voice down, to remind himself of the supplies, but he didn't know how much longer he could stand here listening to this shit.

Her face coloured, and she crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "I don't like your tone, young man. I am not accusing you of anything. I only asked-"

"No, of course you don't accuse me." He gave a humourless smile. "You're all the same! Only asking, only suspecting, yeah, of course, 'cause I'm a bad influence, kids run away from school, leaving people who work hard to give them a good and safe home, just because I corrupted them; it's better if they don't see me at all, if they don't even know I exist…"

Korlys glanced at Mario, his brow creasing slightly. But he had to deal with the Keeper first. If they antagonized her too much, she might kick them out this very night. He turned his attention back to her. "We did not try to talk him out of staying. In fact, we told him he could have a better life here. But he wants to come with us. I am not surprised you don't believe us, but he _is_ our friend."

Her gaze darted between the two, as if weighing her options. "I do have my reservations about the both of you, to be honest. I don't think that's so hard to understand. Attrei is only sixteen. He's been locked up his whole life, insulated from the outside world. He doesn't know what he's giving up by going with you. If you cared about him you would-"

"And what did we do to deserve your 'reservations'?" Mario cut in impatiently. "Korlys was lying in bed with a fever most of the time; I tried my best to be useful… Should've known it wouldn't be enough." He laughed bitterly at that. "We didn't lie to Attrei, and we did warn him about what he would lose, and what dangers he would face, if he joins us." He felt Korlys place a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, but he brushed it off. "The kid knows exactly what we are, better than you. But he doesn't know he's supposed to despise us. So he doesn't. He judges people only from what he sees. Guess that doesn't mean much to you. You're the big boss here; everyone respects _you_. For me, Attrei - and Korlys - they're the only ones who don't look down on me."

He gave the Keeper a stern look, folding his arms. "So don't you fucking dare say I don't care about him. I do. That's why I'll respect his choice. It's about time someone let him make his own decisions."

The Keeper opened her mouth, then shut it again. She took a deep breath. " _Abelas._ I did not mean to offend you, Mario. You were very useful to the clan. I would have the same reservations about any city elf staying with us, unless he was here because he wanted to become Dalish. As a Keeper, I am responsible for the safety of the whole clan, but I have special responsibilities to _elvhen_ mages. Attrei could have grown up to become the leader of his own clan one day. But, I will respect his decision to leave." She glanced uncertainly at Korlys. "I won't intrude any longer, but I would like to speak with you further, Mario. Would you be willing to see me in my aravel later? Korlys, I believe you said you wanted to sleep with your friends tonight, correct?"

"Yes, I did." Korlys was a little confused - surely she didn't expect to talk _Mario_ out of coming with him, did she? But it was obvious from her words that the assassin was the real problem here. Maybe she thought it her duty to at least try.

Mario glanced at Korlys, then back at the Keeper. He was curious about what she had to say, though she'd better not start spewing insults about Korlys again. "Yeah… okay."

Keeper Linnea nodded a good evening to the both of them and took her leave. The Antivan watched her go before turning back to Mario. He put a hand on the other man's back and rubbed in slow circles. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah… Let's go to our place." Mario took Korlys' hand and led him under the willow. He nestled against Korlys' chest again, wishing everyone would just leave the two of them be, Crows and Lizards and mages and Keepers… Why was it always him who had to think of others? Why didn't someone care about what he wanted for a change?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have blown up like that… I almost lost our supplies," he muttered after a while, when he had calmed down.

"I do not think the Keeper would go back on her word. She is an honorable person, even if she does have the wrong idea about me." He hugged Mario tightly. "I am curious, though, about what you said to her. What were you talking about? It obviously was not something that happened here."

Mario took a deep breath. "She reminded me of my aunt Dinah," he admitted. "I told you I have a little brother, right? After I- after my stepdad died, she took him in. By then, I had already been in the guild for years. But Cory - he's ten now - he kept running away to be with me. And she always said it was my fault. Asked me to stay away from him. Give him a chance at a normal life; otherwise, he would only end up like me. Like I didn't know it already..."

Korlys looked at the man in his arms, wondering if Mario's stepfather was the other person he had killed. "How old were you when your aunt took him in? Why did she not take you in as well?" He used the gentle tone one would use with a frightened or injured wild animal, so as not to upset them further.

"Sixteen. She wouldn't have anything to do with the likes of me. Even if she had cared, it was too late. I was too deep in it - I had already gotten my guild name by that time."

"Pounce." Korlys smiled affectionately and caressed Mario's cheek. "That is certainly an apt name for you." He sat quietly for a time, undecided; should he ask about his stepfather, or just let it go? In the end, the assassin's curiosity won out. "Was your stepfather the other man you killed, then?"

"How did you know I killed someone else?" Mario asked, surprised.

Korlys shrugged. "Just something you said, the first time we were bathing together. You asked about my master, and if the Crows would still hunt me if he were dead, remember? I said he was not likely to die anytime soon, and you said something about waiting years, if necessary, would only make it sweeter when I returned home to do it. It made me think there was someone else besides Jasper."

"Wow… you guessed that much from one little comment? I should watch what I say around you," Mario teased. "Yeah, it was him. He had it coming for years, for all he did, but when I found out he beat up Cory so badly he broke his arm, I couldn't wait any longer. Pushed him down the stairs one night, when he was as drunk as a skunk again."

There was nothing Korlys could think to say that Mario would understand. His first thought had been, 'at least Cory did not die.' It was at times like these that he felt most alone - his upbringing seemed to have created a permanent gulf, separating him from every non-Crow in the world. Pushing that image aside, he let his head tilt back, resting it against the tree. Closing his eyes, he listened to the willow branches rustle in the wind that had suddenly picked up. "What do you think the Keeper wants to talk to you about?"

"I was wondering that myself. All I know is she won't be inviting me to stay, that's for sure," he said with a shrug, relieved to change the subject.

"I suppose." What else could it be, though, with the supplies already secured? He ran his fingertips down Mario's arm. "This will probably be the last time we are alone in a relatively safe place, you know."

"Doesn't matter, as long as we get to be alone at all. Shouldn't be too difficult, as the Baby thinks we're lovers. That reminds me, what did you do to those Dalish before? You know, the ones who made those silly remarks about your stamina?"

Korlys smiled. "I spoke with the First and asked him to keep the hunters in line." He nuzzled Mario's ear. "I think my stamina is starting to return, by the way," he purred.

That was all? "I thought you threatened to assassinate them," he admitted, almost disappointed.

"Sometimes a diplomatic solution is most effective. Those Dalish hunters do not fear me, but they respect their First. Why does that disappoint you? It is always best to use the least amount of force necessary to get the job done."

"Sorry, I was just being silly. I'm glad you didn't. They're not bad guys, really, though they have an annoying sense of humour. Acting like I'm a baby just because they're a bit older and more experienced…" Not waiting for Korlys to point out his hypocrisy, he decided to change the topic. "It's good that your stamina is starting to return, though. Tell me when it's fully back, okay?"

"Let us find out now, shall we?" Korlys kissed Mario deeply, before breaking it to run his tongue down the other man's neck, stopping at his shoulder to nip the sensitive skin there.

Mario shivered in pleasure. He was opening his mouth to reply when a loud thunderclap ripped the sky. "It's gonna rain. We better return, don't want you to catch the lung fever now." He was disappointed, but also a bit relieved. What if he freaked out again?

" _Sí_ ," Korlys said with a sigh. He stood and helped Mario up. "Best to get your talk with the Keeper over with, anyway."

oOo

One of the good things about the rain was that it drove all the Dalish into their aravels; there was no one outside to watch him and snicker as he lingered in front of the Keeper's door. The more he thought about her invitation, the less he liked it. She probably wanted to give him another lecture. Nothing he could do about it now, though. He had already agreed to come, and he couldn't afford to make her even more mad. Korlys didn't think she'd go back on her word, but… she wouldn't be the first one. Bracing himself, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Keeper said. As Mario walked in, she gestured for him to have a seat. " _Ma_ _serannas_ for coming. Would you like some tea? It's chamomile. Good for the nerves."

Mario felt hotness spread across his face. He cursed inwardly. Why did he always have to blush like a girl? "Yeah. Thanks," he muttered, but he didn't sit down. "Um… I… I'd like to apologize. For earlier. Please don't think I'm not grateful for what you did for Korlys and the Baby - I mean, for Attrei. It just… reminded me of someone else. I'm sorry."

She nodded her acknowledgement and handed Mario the tea with a gentle smile. "That's all right, I had a feeling it might be something like that." Keeper Linnea took a seat, offering the one next to her again with a gesture. "So Mario, tell me, what do you think of the Dalish? The hunters tell me you are a natural fisherman. Did you enjoy your time with them?"

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded and sat down. He had no idea what this was about, but it couldn't hurt to stay for a moment and have a cup of tea. Besides, he _was_ a good fisherman. "Yeah, they were awesome. Almost made me like the forest," he said with a chuckle, then realised that the forest was her home and she probably liked living here. "Not that it's not nice," he corrected himself quickly, "but it's all so different than where I'm from."

The Keeper smiled at him warmly. "And where are you from?"

"Denerim," he said, relieved she wasn't offended. He relaxed in the chair, and took a sip of tea. "The Denerim alienage."

"We do have city elves come to join us from time to time." She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "They usually paint a very bleak picture of what life is like in an alienage. What was it like for you?"

He thought about it for a moment. "It _was_ difficult, but it was home. There was a time when I hated it, and wished I could sail away. But things got better when I made myself a name, and I would have soon been one of the best in town, you may bet on that. I didn't want to leave at all - I had to."

The Keeper tilted her head curiously and smiled. "Oh? What were you best at? Why did you leave, if you didn't want to?"

_I've said too much again_. He gave her an appraising look. What would she do now? Run to Baby to tell him his other friend was a criminal as well? "A thief. I was a member of the best thieves guild in Ferelden," he said. "Joined them when I was ten, and the bosses always said I was quite talented. But one guy betrayed me, and all kinds of shit happened, so I had to leave town."

Her smiled faded. "Why did you join a thieves guild? Didn't your parents try to protect you?"

Mario snorted. "They were glad to get rid of me," he said. "Well… no, not my Mum. She was always a kind, gentle person. But my stepdad was a brute, and she was too weak to stand up to him." He shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "Common story, really. I joined the guild because it was better than living on the streets. Once you get used to it, it's not so bad." A month ago, he'd have said they were like a clan, protecting their own. _Fuck you, Jasper, why did you have to ruin it all?_

"You're right," Keeper Linnea said with a nod. "It is a story we hear quite often from city elves, unfortunately. But, you speak of your parents in the past tense. What happened to them?"

"They're dead." He paused, unwilling to continue. But, she deserved an explanation. "After that, my little brother was taken in by my aunt. It was her you reminded me of - she used the same words, that if I cared I would just go away and forget about him, let him live a happy life." He gave her a wry smile. "I don't blame her, you know. She wants to protect him, like you want to protect Attrei, so that's fine with me, but…"

"But it still hurts." The Keeper gave a soft sigh. "That is so foreign to the Dalish. We take care of each other; if one of our children lost both mother and father, another couple in our clan would take them in. We are all one family." She finally took a sip of the tea she'd been holding in her hands for so long. "You know, you would be welcomed here. I just wanted you to know that, even though I know you will be leaving."

Mario almost dropped his cup at that. "You'd let _me_ stay?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. If you wanted to become one of the Dalish, we would welcome you into our clan. Why are you so surprised by that?"

"I thought…Thank you, Keeper," he said softly, looking at her as if he had never seen her before. "Would you also let Korlys stay? If he wasn't hunted, I mean."

"If he wasn't hunted?" Keeper Linnea gazed off into the distance thoughtfully for a while before turning back to Mario. "That depends. If he truly wanted to become Dalish, we would allow him to live with us for a time until I was satisfied that he was in earnest, and that he was a person worthy of our trust. If he proved that to me, then yes."

A bitter smile crept up on his lips. "Why take me but not him? I'm not more trustworthy than him, you know. Maybe even less. My decisions were my own, even the bad ones-"

"Were they? I would say your decisions were driven by dire need. You were a child, with no one to take care of you. You needed to eat, and have shelter from the weather, and have clothes to wear. All the things that should have been provided for you, you had to find yourself. It's not surprising to me that you would find something as close to a family as you could; you needed to, to survive."

"But at least _I_ wasn't a slave. Nobody would kill me for not being good at the training, and I was never whipped, much less tortured. And if I wanted to leave the guild, nobody would hunt me." _Well, normally._ "Korlys only wanted to survive, too, you know."

The Keeper nodded. "I do know. But the difference between you and him is, he is a trained assassin. I know you are infatuated with him, but Korlys is a dangerous man, even if you don't believe it. Even so, I would still be willing to give him a chance to prove himself, if he wasn't being hunted."

_I'm what?_ For a moment he considered asking, but then he changed his mind and shrugged instead. "Everyone is dangerous, in their own way. Maybe one day, if we meet again, we'll earn your trust." He took another sip of tea, then put the cup on the table. "I'm sorry, Keeper, but we have to finish packing. Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, Mario," she said with a smile. " _Ma serannas_ for speaking with me this evening. Sleep well."

oOo

Korlys busied himself with packing up the things the Dalish had given them. They had been much more generous than he would have expected - perhaps the Keeper had grown fonder of Attrei than he'd thought. _That kid is like a little lost puppy - everyone wants to take care of him._ The assassin chuckled to himself at that thought. He moved his pack over to the side of his tent - the Dalish had given them three - and lay down with his arms under his head, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling he had. He was sure the Keeper was trying to talk Mario into staying. _If he decides to stay, there is nothing you can do about it,_ he thought to himself for the hundredth time.

His ears pricked at the sound of Mario leaving the aravel and walking towards his tent. _Well, this is it. Might as well find out one way or the other._ Korlys sat up and poked his head out. The assassin studied Mario as well as he could in the dim light, but he couldn't be sure of anything by his expression.

"How did it go?" he called out softly.

A wide smile spread on Mario's lips. He sat down next to Korlys and kissed him lightly. "Good… at least I think. She wasn't angry at me; she just wanted to talk. Asked how I liked the Dalish, and about my life, things like that."

"Oh?" Korlys asked cautiously. "Did she invite you to stay with them?"

"She said I'd be welcomed to stay but that she knows I'm leaving. It's still nice of her to say that, isn't it?" Mario replied. "She said you could stay as well, if the Crows weren't hunting you, even though you're dangerous."

Korlys snorted a laugh. "Did she? Well, that was generous of her," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "So that is what the Keeper wanted to tell you? That we would be theoretically welcome to stay?"

"Yeah," he agreed, though he didn't have a clue what Korlys meant, theoretically. It reminded him of the word the Keeper had used - Korlys would know it. "She also said I can't see you're dangerous because I'm innated to you. Infated. Well, something like that."

"Infatuated?" The Antivan chuckled, wrapping an arm around Mario's waist and drawing him closer. "The Keeper said you were infatuated with me?" he asked, an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, that," he said, frowning a little. What was so funny about it? "Why? What does it mean?"

"Infatuated means you only _think_ you are in love with me, and you cannot see anything bad about me, only the good things - and even the good things are greatly exaggerated in your eyes. It is what happens to teenagers who are just starting to be attracted to other people."

Mario blushed. "That's not true. Why would she think that? I do see bad things about you," he said with an embarrassed laugh. "You're jumpy, and you take things personally and you're a spoiled brat with expensive tastes."

"I am not jumpy." Korlys huffed, affecting an offended look. "But, I do admit to having expensive tastes - I just do not consider that a bad thing," he finished in a snooty tone, before turning serious. "She thinks that because I am an assassin, and you think my worst faults are being jumpy and taking things personally."

"But being an assassin isn't a fault. It's a job - one that you didn't choose and that you quit," Mario said. "Why would I hold that against you? Could you choose _not_ to be an assassin? They'd kill you. If I could've become anything I wanted, I wouldn't have chosen to be a thief, either... But now it's who I am. Or do you think it's a fault?" He frowned, confused; Korlys wouldn't ask him to stop stealing, right?

"Ah, but you see - you say 'it is who I am'. It is the same with me, _sí_? An assassin is now who I am, not a job, because I was raised that way. Who would-"

"You're not," Mario insisted. "See, we're different. I came to enjoy being a thief. I only left because I had to. But you chose not to be an assassin, because you didn't like it and didn't want to do it anymore. That's not a bad thing, that's very brave."

Korlys hugged Mario tightly and kissed him. " _Grazie,_ Mario. I think you are the only person who has ever said that about me." Glancing up at the nighttime sky, he noticed the moon was already high overhead. "You should probably go get packed up," the assassin said reluctantly. "Attrei and I did that while you were talking to the Keeper. I suppose we will get an early start tomorrow, yes?"

Packing was the last thing on his mind right now, but Korlys was right. With a sigh, he pulled away. "Not too early, though. We should stay for breakfast - no need to start on our supplies the moment we got them. See you in the morning, then. Goodnight." He placed a last light kiss on Korlys' lips, then quickly got out of the tent before they got carried away again.

oOo

It was time to go - Mario had hinted at least three times now. If they stayed any longer, he had grumbled, they could wait for lunch. But… Attrei didn't want to leave. No, that wasn't right - he wanted to go, to see more of the world, see more cities, meet more people, experience as much as he could. What he didn't want was to leave all his new friends behind, not knowing when - or even if - he would see them again. If he could, he'd take them all with him.

"May I come visit you sometime?" he asked the Keeper, staring at his own hands.

"Of course, Attrei. You are welcome anytime," she said with a kind smile.

Korlys hitched his pack up higher on his shoulders. He hated to pull the mage away, but it was Attrei's decision to come with them, and it was time for them to leave. They would probably have to make camp early as it was, since he still wasn't as strong as he had been before being poisoned.

"Come on, Attrei," the assassin called out softly. "It is time to go."

"I'm coming." He picked up his backpack. It was much fuller and heavier than when they had arrived… if only there were something he could give the Keeper, for all their trouble.

Mario glanced back at the Dalish. "Well, at least we're leaving fully dressed and they're not laughing at us," he muttered. He checked that he had all his stuff one last time and followed Korlys. "Lead the way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to our wonderful betas - Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T.


	18. The King’s Men

It was mid-afternoon, only a couple of hours after the trio had stopped for lunch, when Korlys called for another break. By his estimate, they couldn't have made more than twelve miles or so, but he was dismayed to find that he needed to rest again. If he didn't get stronger faster, they would never make it to Gwaren.

Korlys dropped his pack and knelt at the river's edge, splashing his face with cool water before sitting back on a nearby rock, his elbows on his knees, and his head hanging down. He was just so _tired._

"I am not sure how much farther I will be able to go today," he said reluctantly.

"It's okay," Mario said. "We'd be setting camp soon anyway."

Attrei looked at his friend, feeling slightly guilty. It was because of him they hadn't started on time, when it wasn't so warm yet. Walking this long was still too much for Korlys; he should take it easy for a few more days, the Keeper had said. "What if I carried you?"

"Carry me? How will you do that?"

"Normally. On my back."

Mario snorted. "I have to see this. Go ahead, Baby." He folded his arms, watching curiously as the mage put down his backpack. But instead of lifting Korlys, the mage cast a spell. The air around him started to quiver and fray - wait, he'd seen this happen before! This was-

With a flash, Attrei vanished, and in his place stood one of the Dalish goats.

Korlys got to his feet, eyes wide. "You learned a new shape." He couldn't resist reaching out and petting the halla before remembering it was actually Attrei, which made him feel a little weird. "And you can carry me this way?"

"Sure he can. And our packs too," Mario said with a crafty glint in his eyes. "That was mean of you, not to tell us you could do this and let us trudge with them the whole day."

The halla ignored him and gave Korlys' arm an affectionate nuzzle.

"Well, I guess we can try. Hmm... now, how to do this. I have never ridden bareback before." Korlys placed his hands on Attrei's back and lifted himself up, then swung one leg over. "Feels a little odd," he said, as he settled himself, "but I think if you do not go too fast, I will be able to ride you. How does that feel?"

Attrei nodded, and took a few slow steps forward. It was weird to have someone on his back, but either he was much stronger than before, or Korlys was much lighter than he looked. He could do this without much trouble.

"Don't forget the backpack," Mario said, lifting it from where the mage had left it.

"How do you put a pack on him without saddlebags?" Korlys asked. "There is no way to tie it to him."

"So he's a goat, and I'm a mule now?" Mario muttered. Life was so unfair. "Fine! But you must make a saddle the first thing when we set up camp. Or you won't get any dinner," he threatened. "Okay, giddy up!"

oOo

With Attrei carrying Korlys, they managed to travel until the sun was low in the western sky. The campsite they'd chosen was only a clearing in the trees large enough to safely have a fire, and space between the trees wide enough to pitch a couple of tents. Korlys dismounted with a soft groan, then patted Attrei. " _Grazie,_ my friend. Rest now; Mario and I can make camp and get dinner ready."

The Dalish had supplied them with smoked fish, cured bacon, jerky, cheese from halla milk, and soft bread that would keep for a long time, among other things. They had a satisfying meal for being on the road. Still, Korlys wished the Dalish had supplied them with more of their wine. As it was, they would have to ration it strictly to make it to Gwaren, although the fact that Attrei didn't want any helped some.

They finished their meal and settled around the campfire, each one finding a comfortable spot to relax. Mario passed the wine to Korlys and lay on his back with his arms under his head. It seemed ages since he had been this exhausted; during their stay with the Dalish he had gotten out of the habit of walking all day. And judging by how quiet they were, the other two were just as tired. For a moment, he just stared into the leaves rustling in the pleasantly calm breeze. But there was a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since their talk with Attrei, and he decided that now was as good a moment to ask as any.

"Baby, can I ask you something personal?"

The mage gave him a surprised look. "Sure, ask away."

"You said you didn't want _more_ of your friends to die. Who died?"

"During the Blight, a maleficar started a rebellion. Some of his victims were my friends," came the evasive answer.

Mario frowned. "But weren't you just kids at the time?"

"Easily accessible blood supplies, you mean. There's a reason I'm so bad with knives."

There was still a small part of Korlys that couldn't understand how someone could do that to a child, even as the rest of him knew full well what atrocities adults were capable of. How the mage had managed to keep his innocence and goodness in the face of such horrors was a mystery to him. The assassin thought of the kids he had known growing up as a Crow apprentice; the few who had made it through the training were changed, marked forever by the brutality of their childhoods, and he was no different. Korlys looked away from the stars peeking through the trees, and turned to Attrei. "There is something I do not understand: how is it that you are still so kind, after such cruelty? How could you face that kind of evil, and still see the world as good?"

Attrei leaned back against the log they had used as a makeshift table. He stretched one leg out before him, bending the other to support his forearm, casually propped over his knee. "One bad thing doesn't mean the whole world is bad, and a few bad guys don't mean all people are bad."

Korlys was struck by the softness in the young mage's face and voice, reflecting the feeling of serenity the assassin could sense in him. He sat up and leaned forward, searching Attrei's face, looking for the missing pieces of the puzzle that would finally allow him to make sense of the whole. He listened keenly as Attrei continued.

"There's always more good than evil in the world, but because it lacks evil's arrogance, it's quieter and less conspicuous than evil. When such things happen, and you let it shape the way you think and feel, it's then that you let evil win. But if you accept that it happened, but remain yourself, then no evil in the world can hurt you… it can hurt your body, but not your heart or will. And each time you do this, you become stronger and more resilient. That's what my mentor taught me," Attrei explained.

The assassin's eyes never left Attrei's as the little mage's words echoed in his mind. He felt as if he'd been given a different sort of magnifying glass - one that magnified good instead of evil. It was only then that the ex-Crow realized he even _had_ a magnifying glass at all, that his view of the world could be distorted by experience, and not a true picture of the way things really were. It was a disorienting feeling.

"He visited me in the infirmary once it was over, and took care of me ever since," Attrei continued, oblivious to the turmoil his words were causing. "He was like a father to me. At least, I think that's what the word means. How anyone could think he's a maleficar is beyond me. Even though I try to remind myself that not all Templars are bad, it's sometimes hard not to be angry at them."

"I think..." Korlys said hesitantly, after some deliberation. "I think your mentor is a wise man. And you have given me much to consider, Attrei. _Grazie._ "

"He is, he-"

"I don't get it," Mario cut in. "You said it's difficult not to be angry. So what if you're angry? Someone pisses you off, you're angry - what's bad about it?"

"Nothing," Attrei said serenely. "You just shouldn't let it make you bitter."

Mario pressed his lips together. Easy to say that, when you're shut up in a Tower and bad things happen once in a lifetime. He'd like to see that wise mentor out in the streets… But it was better to stay quiet. They'd only call him grumpy again, anyway.

They sat in silence for awhile until Korlys finally roused himself from his reverie. "I think it is time to set the watch."

The assassin lay in his tent for a long time after that, his arms behind his head, watching the light from the campfire casting shadows on the canvas. He listened to Mario's deep, steady breathing as the thief slept beside him, and turned Attrei's words over in his mind. _When you let it shape the way you think and feel, you let evil win._ But _how_ do you keep it from changing you? It felt as if he was still missing a piece of the puzzle, and it frustrated him. The very idea would have been easy to dismiss as ludicrous, if it wasn't for the undeniable example of the mage himself, who, he was coming to realize, was much stronger than Korlys had imagined.

oOo

"I think I promised you something, when you were ill," Mario whispered in Korlys ear. They hadn't had any real time alone since they had left the Dalish camp three days ago, besides a short time in their tent in the evenings. But he always had to take the damn sleeping potion, and besides, it was embarrassing, with Baby sitting three yards away. Today, he decided, it would be different.

They were sitting near the fire, and for the first time in what seemed like a very long time, Korlys felt like himself again. He dusted the last of the bread crumbs off of his hands before turning to Mario with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Oh? And what was that?"

"Come with me to the river and see," he teased.

Korlys jumped up with a wide grin and followed the other elf to the bank of the river. He tried to keep his enthusiasm in check, but unless he was mistaken, that was a _naughty_ gleam in Mario's eyes. His jaw almost dropped as the thief started to undress, but he recovered himself quickly.

"You know, I can help you with that," he said, his voice as smooth as silk. Korlys closed the distance between them and ran his fingertips down the other man's chest before sliding them under Mario's shirt to caress his sides.

Mario cupped Korlys face and gently pressed their lips together - then pushed Korlys away. "Not so fast. Undress and get into the water," he commanded, pulling off his shirt.

The kiss wasn't nearly long enough for Korlys, but he backed far enough away to start undressing, gazing intently into Mario's eyes while he stripped. The Antivan was already getting aroused, but it didn't embarrass him in the least. He stepped out of his trousers, turned away from Mario, and slowly walked into the water, making sure the other man had plenty of time to enjoy the view. When the water was barely up to his waist, he turned back around, a sexy smirk on his lips.

"Now what?"

"Now you get wet, of course. What did you think?" Mario chuckled at Korlys' disappointed expression. He took out the soap he had wrapped in his pocket, pulled down his trousers and quickly followed Korlys into the water. "I can't wash you if you're dry," he explained.

_Wash me?_ Korlys quickly ducked under the water, then stood back up. "All wet," he said in a rush, too eager to waste words.

Mario swallowed. This was easier when he had imagined it during their travel that day; he always knew exactly what to say and do then. But now… with Korlys in front of him, the drops of water on his dark skin glistening in the moonlight, his mind had stopped working.

"Okay," he said, pretending everything was going just the way he wanted. "Now, turn around."

Korlys obeyed eagerly, wondering what Mario had in mind, and what his intentions were for tonight. A picture of his favorite fantasy about Mario immediately came to mind. That this was the exact setting he'd always imagined only excited him further.

Mario soaped his hands and started to wash the Antivan's hair, gently rubbing the foam into his scalp. Back when Korlys had had a fever, it was just washing, a necessity, a help to a friend; but Korlys had _flirted_ about it, like it was something special, said it was wonderful. _And that I was a natural_. Mario felt hotness spread across his face at the memory. Ever since, he had been imagining what it would feel like to touch Korlys… as a lover. To trail kisses down his jawline, his chest, his… everything.

What happened in Denerim was in the past now, he reminded himself sternly. He would _not_ freak out anymore; there was no reason why he should. That was a different life, a different Mario. Here and now, he wanted to be with Korlys.

"Mmm..." Korlys tilted his head back, enjoying the sensual feel of Mario's hands caressing him. He closed his eyes and rested his hands lightly on Mario's outer thighs. "That feels so good."

Encouraged, Mario slid his hands down, massaging Korlys shoulders and back, relishing the feel of firm muscles under smooth skin. The Antivan's training was harsh, but the results were gorgeous. He rinsed off the soap from Korlys' body, running his hands over his back - though still careful not to go _too_ low.

"Turn around," he whispered, surprised at how hoarse he sounded.

The sound of desire in Mario's voice made him shiver in anticipation. Korlys turned and wrapped his arms around the other elf's waist, drawing him in until they were pressed tightly against each other. "Now what?" he asked again, his voice husky with lust. Lying next to Mario these past few nights had made him keenly aware that it had been way too long since he'd had a lover.

Well, his idea had been to continue washing Korlys' chest now and examining his body, but this close together, he had more pressing matters. He leaned in for a kiss, tangling his hands in Korlys' hair. "I don't know anymore… what would you like?"

Korlys kissed Mario, savoring the feel of the thief's firm, full lips. He felt as if he could kiss and suck them all night, if there weren't more urgent desires to fulfill. "I would like," he said, as he trailed kisses down Mario's neck, "to find out what pleases you."

"Okay…" What should he say? He was so excited, but - but it was so embarrassing, to just say those things aloud. "Maybe - maybe you could also give me a massage?" he suggested, feeling the heat spreading over his face again.

Hearing the hesitancy in the other man's voice, Korlys looked up and noticed the thief blushing furiously. " _Sí_ , let us start with that," the Antivan said as he gently turned the other elf around. Taking the soap, he rubbed his hands together until they were covered in lather, then brushed them down Mario's back in long, sweeping strokes. Korlys handed the soap back and started at the other man's neck.

The assassin worked slowly, running his thumbs down either side of his neck and across the tops of his shoulders, then working his way unhurriedly down his back. Korlys finished at Mario's hips, and he let his fingertips linger there, caressing them. By that time Korlys was breathing heavily, his body close enough to feel the other elf's heat. He couldn't resist pressing himself against Mario, just to feel his slick skin against Korlys' own. He slid his hands around the other man's waist to run them over his taut stomach.

Nobody had ever touched him like this. With closed eyes, Mario savoured every moment, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning… Until the moment he felt Korlys' arousal pressed against his back - strong arms wrapped around him - he couldn't move - panting -

_No, please, not again!_ Mario stiffened, his heart thumping. He reminded himself this was Korlys, but his limbs were suddenly heavy and stiff, like the limbs of a doll.

"Mario?" Korlys murmured uncertainly.

Should he ask Korlys to stop? _He_ started this, after all… What if Korlys got angry with him, what if he thought Mario was toying with him? "I - I'm fine," he said, trying to sound normal.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as he caressed the thief's chest and abs. He allowed one hand to slowly trail down Mario's body. "Then why are you no longer hard?"

Mario's shoulders slumped. What could he say to that? 'I don't know?' 'Because I'm pathetic?' Now Korlys would hate him… he had his chance, and he fucked up again. "Sorry…"

Korlys turned Mario around, cupped his face, and gazed into his eyes - and didn't like what he found there. "Mario," the Antivan said gently, "what is it? Did I do something wrong? You look... afraid."

"Not you," he whispered, looking away. "It's me. I… I thought I was over it…"

Korlys sighed and gave him a cautious hug, keeping space between their bodies, and ready to pull away if the other elf continued to be upset. "It is all right, Mario. I understand," was all he could think to say.

"It's not all right," Mario protested, pulling away. "It's fucking _not_ all right! I hate them - hate them so much! I don't want to remember them, let them control my life, but even if I try, it doesn't work, because I'm weak!" He felt something hot and wet trickling down his face; embarrassed, he realized he was weeping. _Fucking great. How much worse can this get?_ "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You are not weak." Korlys' voice was soft but firm. The tears in the other man's eyes disquieted him, and he wiped them away carefully. He wanted to hold Mario close, but didn't want to frighten him further, so he contented himself with caressing Mario's cheek.

"Are you angry with me?" Korlys didn't sound angry… but, how could he not be?

"No, I am not angry with you - I am angry with the _bastardi_ who did this to you." In fact, Korlys was starting to wonder if he could fit in a quick visit to Denerim again, and _soon_. "I _am_ disappointed, though. I want to be with you - and I know you want to be with me, _sí_? But you must tell me what you need, so I can help you get over this."

"Don't pull away. Don't let go of me," Mario said softly, keeping his gaze down.

Korlys gathered Mario into his arms. "I can do that." He held the other elf close, rubbing small circles on his back to soothe him. "I can definitely do that."

oOo

The ex-Crow stood silently on watch, his back to the fire to preserve his night vision, listening for any noises not of the forest. It amazed him how, in a couple of months, he had gone from a man who knew nothing of the wilderness to being so familiar with it that he could easily tell which sounds belonged there and which sounds did not. As they drew closer to Gwaren, he had spent time every evening poring over the maps they had, trying to determine which country would best utilize his new skills. In spite of the close calls with the Crows, he still felt they had an advantage over them in the forest. It would also keep Attrei away from Templars and the Chantry. And the mornings spent training and days of hiking had made Mario and Attrei a lot stronger. On the other hand, neither of them seemed enthusiastic about the idea of a life of camping, and Korlys had to admit to himself that he preferred the city as well. Plus, the assassin had improved his lock picking and pickpocketing skills with the thief's daily drills; it would be a shame to let that go to waste.

The thought of Mario made him smile. Korlys still couldn't understand why anyone would be so loyal to someone like himself. The man's absolute refusal to believe anything other than that they could conquer the world together was both maddening and heartening at the same time. Mario would be devastated when something finally happened to prove they weren't invincible, but he felt helpless to shield him from the inevitable.

Korlys sighed and rubbed his eyes. Where they went would largely be a matter of where the ships in the harbor were headed when they reached Gwaren, he knew. They wouldn't have the luxury of waiting for a ship bound for a particular country. Still, it would help if they had a destination in mind.

From the position of the moon in the sky, it appeared to be about time to wake Mario. Indeed, if the sounds coming from inside the tent were any indication, he had already awakened. Korlys turned around and watched the thief crawling out of their tent.

Mario yawned, stretching his arms and back. He smiled when he saw Korlys had noticed him; so far he hadn't managed to surprise his Antivan a single time.

"Good morning," he whispered as he joined him. "All quiet? No angry birds attacking us?" he teased. Lately, Korlys had been so worried; he was convinced the Crows would get him sooner or later. Nothing that Mario said could make him believe they had a chance. Didn't mean he'd stop trying, though.

Korlys grinned and pulled Mario in for a kiss. "Not tonight," he said, keeping his voice low. He led Mario closer to the fire and sat down on the log they were using for seating. "I am not sleepy yet; mind some company?"

"Yours? Never." Mario heroically resisted the urge to kiss Korlys again. "I wanted to talk to you, in fact. About what we'll do once we're out of the forest - you said we should reach the passage any time now, right? We will be in Gwaren in a few days, and we need to get a ship."

"I was just considering that; we will have to choose the best destination out of what is available, but we should have some place in mind to work towards. I have studied those maps every night, but I am still not sure where would be the safest. Have you thought of a place? I know, I know, not a forest," Korlys added with a wink.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about more immediate things," Mario said. "We can always change course and go wherever we want, once we're out of Ferelden. But how will we avoid the Crows and rats in town long enough to get a ship? Attrei could get in unnoticed as a sparrow, but he doesn't know what to look for. One of us must go. Or probably all three - if we keep running in and out of the city, it's more likely they'll see us."

Korlys stared pensively into the fire. "We should split up," he finally said. "I hate to do it, but we have less chance of being noticed, and we are more likely to learn about where the ships are heading and when they are leaving. And scout out places to rob, I suppose. I do not know exactly how much it will cost, but we need to have enough coin to get on board."

"I thought we agreed I'd steal a ship?" Mario suggested. "Baby can show the sailors that trick of his with the fishes; I'm sure they'll agree to go with us." Pleased that Korlys had laughed, he continued in a more serious tone. "What will we do with him? He's not exactly hard to spot… maybe he should change into a sparrow anyway. If there were some Crows that survived the last time, they'd know about him. Better to make them think we lost him along the way."

"I agree. Also, if he stays a sparrow, we only have to pay for two passengers. If the ship is big enough, we could find ways to let him change back for awhile to eat and sleep. With the two of us watching out for him, I think it could work." Korlys had been relieved to notice that Mario and Attrei seemed to be getting along better since he'd been poisoned. _Should have thought to do that sooner,_ he thought wryly. "I suppose if he must, he could stay a sparrow until the ship reached its destination, though. I will have to ask Attrei."

Mario nodded. It would keep Attrei safe and maybe give them an advantage if something went wrong. "Do you think we can find a ship the same day we get into the city? What will we do, if not?"

"It would be a stroke of luck if we did, but I doubt it. We will have to find out when the ship leaves, and stay out of sight until then." Korlys sighed. There was no way they'd be able to stay out in the forest and wait it out. Mario was right - they couldn't just keep running in and out of the city and not expect to get caught. But staying in the city was even more dangerous. They needed a way to hide in plain sight. "We need disguises," the assassin said offhandedly, then sat up straighter. _That is exactly what we need! Why did I not think of that sooner?_

Disguises? Mario liked the idea, but it didn't seem possible. "Where will we get any disguises? And how would we disguise ourselves? You know how to do that?"

"I know how to disguise myself, the hard part will be getting the supplies we need." The assassin stared into the fire as he thought about it. "We could cut our hair. Maybe bleach it. It would be best if we could find wigs and some clothes. I am not sure what we could disguise ourselves as - farmers maybe?"

"Cut and bleach your hair?" Mario repeated in dismay. He ran his fingers through Korlys' locks. " _No_. You can… disguise yourself as a girl. And keep it as it is. Right?"

Korlys shrugged. "I suppose that would be easier. My hair will cover my ears, and I can wear a hood. All I need is a dress. But, do you think I can pass as a girl?" he asked, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Hm… I need to see…" Mario stood up and took a step back, tilting his head. "Stand up and turn around," he commanded with an air of importance. After Korlys obeyed, he nodded. "Yeah, you'll pass. Nobody said you needed to be _pretty_." _He's too manly and handsome to pass for a girl._

"You do not think I am pretty?" Korlys asked, a mock pout on his face.

"But that's good, right? The less pretty you are the less people will look at you. Maybe we should add a wart or two on your nose."

"I suppose," the assassin said, pretending to agree reluctantly as he sat back down. "I think the bigger problem will be trying to hide my huge muscles." He flexed for Mario to admire them, a roguish gleam in his eyes.

That couldn't be denied. Mario sighed, forcing himself to stop staring at them and focus on the discussion. "Isn't there another way, then? I still don't like the idea of cutting your hair."

"Do not worry, hair grows back, no? And maybe you will like me as a blonde. Of course, if I cut it short, I will not be able to hide my ears." Korlys sighed. "Disguising myself as a woman is probably the best option, but we should think of a backup plan, just in case."

"We'll think of something tomorrow. It's late, you better get some rest. Off with you." In one smooth motion, he pulled Korlys to his feet, wrapped his arms around his waist and gently kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Oooh, I love it when you are commanding," Korlys purred. He wrapped his arms around Mario's shoulders and held him close. "So sexy." Pressing his lips against the other elf's again, he kissed Mario passionately.

For some time, Mario was unable to part from his Antivan and those sensual lips; finally he forced himself to break it. If he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to stop at all… unless he freaked out again. With a disappointed sigh, he stepped back. "If you love it, then you should listen," he said in mock reproval.

Korlys snorted. "Then I would not be the man I am, yes?" He stole one more quick kiss. "Goodnight, sexy," he said with a wink, then made his way back to the tent. It was only then that he realized how tired he actually was. Korlys pulled off his boots and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Saying things like that… loves when I'm commanding… calls me sexy…_ Mario glanced towards their tent, then shook his head. If Korlys knew what it did to him, he'd be more careful with such things. What was it that the Keeper said about him? That he only thinks he is in love, right? He put more wood on the fire, watching the flames engulf them. _I don't think I only think it._ But Korlys… he glanced towards the tent again. It was just a matter of time till Korlys decided to look for someone not damaged, someone on his own level.

But he would worry about that when it happened. Now he had more pressing matters to think about… like how to stay alive long enough to get on a ship. He tried to focus on practical things, but his mind kept returning to the Antivan; the watch never seemed so long.

oOo

Korlys was on one knee, their map of Ferelden spread out on the ground in front of him. He'd spend a few minutes studying it, then lift his head to search the horizon as he tried to match the contour lines with the features he could see in the terrain around him. Finally, he tapped the map decisively. "According to this, there should be a road just over the next rise," he said, as he pointed to a nearby hill. "And that road leads from a town called Dunmore to Gwaren. We should find out if we can follow it without being seen."

"We won't go shopping again?" Attrei asked, disappointed. "We aren't that far from Dunmore."

"No - every time we set foot in a town we are taking a risk. It is best that we stick to the forest for as long as possible. Even following the road will be risky, but following the river to the coast and then making our way up the coastline to Gwaren will take weeks longer, so I feel we must try."

Mario frowned. "You think the Crows will watch the road?" In the last few days, he had tried not to think about the assassins, Gwaren, and what would happen there. He couldn't shake the suspicion that Korlys would try to talk him out of coming with him, or worse - leave him behind. He pressed his lips together, forcing himself to push the thought away.

"From what I can tell from the map, this is a major road." Korlys rolled up the map and tucked it into his backpack. "And since it leads to a port city, it is likely that the Crows will be watching it." He stood up and shrugged his backpack on with a sigh. "In any case, it is safer to assume they are, no?"

They reached the hill quickly, and the three of them crouched as they surveyed the scene. Korlys was right - the road was there; but it was more well-traveled than he had expected, and he was surprised to find that most of the wagons they could see were traveling in the direction of Gwaren. Still, the forest's edge was about a hundred meters from the road, with scrubland in between - if they stayed well within the tree line, they would be close enough to be able to see the road, but stay hidden from view by the shadows of the trees, and they would stand a good chance of escaping the notice of anyone watching.

"Why are those people carrying all their things to Gwaren? Do they all want to live there?" Attrei asked in excited whisper, as if the people on the road could hear him.

Mario snorted. "They're not moving to Gwaren, they're just merchants. But there are a lot of them, aren't there?" He turned to Korlys.

"It does seem unusual, which is all the more reason to careful. Come - the sooner we start, the better."

Attrei's ears drooped as he followed the other two. He wished he could have a better look at the merchants. What could they have in those wagons? And he couldn't see what was dangerous about it, anyway. There were a lot of wagons, but surely they could spot any Crows before they could hurt anyone, right? But he knew Mario would just laugh at him again if he asked. Hm… maybe there was another way.

"Korlys? Could I look around if I changed into a bird? Nobody would notice, right?"

The young mage's eyes were wide with excitement and hope, reminding Korlys of how little Attrei had really seen of the world. He considered a moment, but couldn't see the harm in it. "If you do not go too far, and stay away from people, then fine. Be careful and do not be gone too long." _Brasca, I am starting to sound like a mother hen._

oOo

Attrei flapped his wings, his heart thumping wildly in excitement. Wagons of all sizes and shapes rattled on the cobblestones, most of them with raised canvas roofs that extended down on either side, leaving an opening in the back. The air was full of travellers' chatting and horses neighing, and Attrei wished he could join them. But, he'd promised he'd be careful and wouldn't go near people… though he couldn't see why.

He flew into a few wagons with no one in the back, but there was nothing interesting. Only closed crates and barrels. Eh… this wasn't fun at all. Disappointed, he was considering flying back to Korlys and Mario when he saw two wagons back down the road behind them that were different from any other: they looked more like plain wooden houses on wheels, and were painted a bright green colour.

'King's Men', said the big slogan painted in ornamented red letters on the wagons' sides. Attrei hesitated. He must not go near people… but what if it was something useful? Wouldn't Korlys want to know if there were the king's men on the road? That decided him - he had to find out who those King's Men were. He flew down. One of the windows was cracked open, just wide enough for a small sparrow to hop inside.

The wagons looked more like a crude, less comfortable version of the Keeper's aravel than the wagons he had seen so far. There were two men and a boy of his age inside this one, and what a weird trio they were! The oldest guy had a trimmed beard and a moustache whose ends twirled up, and wavy black hair falling to his shoulders. He was reading a book, munching on some crackers as he did so. The other one was neatly shaved, and removing a weird white paint from his face. The boy was holding a fancy dress; it looked as if he was trying to add a piece of cloth to the sleeve, connecting it with a thin string; how _odd_.

"Why is it always me who has to mend costumes?" the boy muttered irritably.

"Because it's women's work and you're our lovely damsel," the white-faced guy replied with a smirk. The curse the boy muttered in reply made Attrei blush - or it would have, if he weren't a sparrow right now. Not even Mario cursed like that. The other two didn't seem bothered at all.

The boy put his hands on the small of his back and stretched, looking around wearily. He noticed Attrei sitting on the windowsill and flapped his hand. "Shoo! Get lost or I'll give you to old Tom for dinner."

Attrei froze, following the boy's glance to a small cot in the corner. A big black cat sat there, fixing its eyes on Attrei, as if it was considering if it was worth moving to get such a small morsel.

"Don't scare away our audience, Harry," the bearded guy said, and smiled at Attrei. " 'This was well done, my bird. Thy shape invisible retain thou still: The trumpery in my house, go bring it hither, for stale to catch these thieves,' " he declared, nodding his head resolutely.

Attrei watched in horror as the man's hair slid down over his eyes. _A maleficar?!_ Did the man recognise he was a mage? His heart thumping madly, he hopped a few steps back before remembering he had wings now. He shot out of the wagon, flapping them as fast as he could.

oOo

The sun was now high in the sky, and the few high level clouds that were present were too thin to block any sunlight. Korlys sat down in the shade next to Mario. He wiped the sweat from his brow before pulling out his water skin and taking a drink. The slight breeze moving through the trees did little to cool them off, and the Antivan was glad to take a break. He searched the skies for Attrei, but saw no sign of him. Korlys sighed. He'd told the kid not to be gone long.

"Fucking show-off," Mario mumbled, noticing the direction of Korlys' gaze. "You think he's in trouble? If he went near people, maybe someone hit him with a slingshot, or wrung his neck. Do you think he'd change back to an elf if he died?"

Korlys glanced at Mario in surprise. "I never thought of that. I have no idea." He searched the skies again briefly before giving up. They would just have to hope Attrei showed up again soon. He corked his water skin and put it away before rising to his feet. "Come on, time to get going."

oOo

Attrei frantically flew between the trees, trying to find the other two; he finally spotted them a mile or two ahead of where they had parted, and swooped down, collapsing on Korlys' shoulder.

"Whoa." Korlys carefully scooped up the sparrow with his hand. Attrei was trembling, and he could feel the little bird's heart racing. Unthinkingly, he gently petted the sparrow with one finger. "Are you all right?" Korlys murmured.

With a nod, Attrei flew off Korlys' hand and turned back into himself. "Sorry," he muttered, blushing. "But that man - his hair, it suddenly slid off - it was like one of those scary monster stories, and he talked to me like he knew I wasn't really a bird and-"

"Hold on," Mario cut in, folding his arms. If the magical pest had let people recognize he was a mage, he'd make him turn into a bird again and pluck all his feathers. " _What_ man? Didn't we tell you not to go near people?"

"But, they're King's Men! It's written on their aravels," Attrei said.

"They're the king's men?" Korlys frowned. _Attrei must be hysterical._ "What would knights be doing in an aravel?"

Mario burst into laughter. "Not _knights._ The playing company! They're the best - I saw them once in Denerim. They wear wigs, Attrei - false hair, you know. I bet that's what you saw."

"But - but he told me…" Attrei focused, trying to remember. " 'This was well done, my bird. Thy shape invisible retain thou still'… and something about catching thieves!"

Korlys' face cleared. "Oh, those are lines from a play called 'The Tempest'. The man must be playing the mage, Prospero. If I recall correctly, that is the part of the play where he is talking to the ghost Ariel, who is helping him punish the people who harmed his family and caused him to be outcast on the island. It is one of my favourites."

"Oh." Attrei blushed, feeling like a fool. Outsiders were so weird. "But why would an adult man put on false hair to play?"

"Because it's fun and people like it, so it's an easy way to earn a few coins. All they need to do is learn a few sentences and sing and dance a little," Mario explained.

"Well, it is a little more than that," Korlys said, shooting Mario an amused glance. "A play is a story that people act out. The good ones usually last a couple of hours, and the actors play many different characters, changing costumes when they start playing a different character. Good actors can make you believe the story is real, at least while they are telling it."

That sounded interesting, now that he had calmed down. "And they will do this in Gwaren?" Attrei asked, curiously. "Ooh! We could go see the play! Can we?" he pleaded, looking at Korlys.

The Antivan couldn't help but grin at the mage's childlike excitement. "We will go see plays in other countries, Attrei. But..." he gave Mario a sidelong glance, "I think this troupe could be more helpful to us in other ways."

"You mean I should visit them tonight and see if they would part with some of their wigs and costumes," Mario said with a smirk.

"Why wait for tonight?" Attrei asked, confused. "We can wait till they catch up with us and ask them to sell us- oh." He stopped when he saw the other elf's stare. "You don't mean to buy it, do you?"

"You're learning," the thief said before he turned to Korlys. "We need to plan this… I'll need your help."

"Naturally," Korlys said with a smirk. "Come, we might as well eat lunch while we are waiting for the King's Men to catch up with us, _sí_? We can plan while we eat."

The trio found a small clearing where they could sit and have their meal. Korlys and Mario were soon engrossed in their planning, eating almost absentmindedly, and trusting Attrei to keep an eye out for the troupe. It wasn't long before the mage spotted the King's Men, and the conspirators packed up hastily. They followed after the two wagons, still working out the details of the night's heist as they walked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to our lovely betas, Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One. Only eight more chapters to go! :)


	19. The Masks We Wear

The wagons traveled longer into the night than they expected, using the light of the full moon to keep to the road after dark. It appeared the actors were in a hurry to get to Gwaren. The elves ate dinner without a fire as they waited for the troupe to set up camp and get settled in. Time seemed to drag as they watched the men bustle about getting the horses taken care of while the kid started a fire and cooked dinner.

Attrei stared into the darkness, biting his lip. He understood Mario's arguments, that even if they had money to spare, it was safer not to let the actors see their faces - safer for the actors as well as themselves. The Crows may be watching the road already. And he had to agree that it was better not to risk a fight. But still - to use his magic to rob people of things they needed to earn their living… If only there was something he could do…

With a sigh, he lifted his head to glance at the actors chatting around their campfire, and noticed Mario was gone. After a moment of hesitation, he moved closer to the Antivan.

"Korlys, can I ask you for a favor?" he asked shyly.

He looked at Attrei, mildly surprised at the mage's tone. "Of course. What do you need?"

"Could you… could you lend me some money?"

"Why? What do you want to buy?"

"Nothing, I just-" Attrei bit his lip. Korlys agreed with Mario on stealing. If he knew what Attrei wanted to do, he'd probably try to make him change his mind. "Just a few coins. I'll find a way to return it to you, I promise."

Korlys chuckled softly at Attrei's evasiveness. As if he could stonewall a Crow. "Attrei, what do you want the money for?"

There was no way around it, was there? "I - I'd like to leave some for the actors, to pay for the things we'll take," he admitted, grateful for the darkness that covered his blush. "I know I don't have any right to tell you how to spend the money, since I have never earned a copper - I don't even know how to. But - _please_ , I can't - don't want to - ruin others just because _we_ need it."

"You want us to pay for what we steal?" _Well, it would not be stealing then, now would it?_ Korlys smothered an amused grin at the thought, then continued a bit more seriously. "Well, part of the money _is_ yours, Attrei. You earned a fair bit of it saving my life - and Mario's as well - when we were attacked. But you know, we will need all of it and more to pay for passage on a ship."

The Antivan paused. "Still, it would not be right of me to tell you how to spend what you earned, at least not all of it. That reminds me, Mario and I were discussing ways to get us all on a ship, and he suggested you could turn into a bird. Would you be able to stay as a bird until we landed?"

The idea that he had earned money by saving his friends was awkward. As if he was a mercenary, doing such things for a reward. Just thinking about it made him chuckle. "I have no idea how money works. Best you tell me what I should give them. And of course I can stay as a bird, no problem - though my mentor warned me not to stay in any animal form longer than a week at once. Is that long enough?"

"Hmm... not long enough for a full voyage. I think if the ship was big enough, we could find ways for you to turn back into an elf to eat and rest, but we will not risk it." Korlys pulled out his coin purse and put a few silvers in Attrei's hand. "Your share is more than that, but I think ten silver is all we can afford to give. I will start teaching you about money as soon as I can, but for now it is best for me to hold on to it, yes?"

Attrei's eyes lit up as he examined the round pieces of metal. He wondered how much this was, and if he was rich now. Odd, that something so small was so important and held so much power. They were thin, but heavier than he'd imagined, and slightly cold. He sniffed them - they had a faint metallic smell. Without thinking, he reached out with the tip of his tongue and licked one. He wrinkled his nose up at the taste - and then he remembered Korlys was there, watching.

"Thank you," he muttered, his cheeks burning.

Korlys quickly brought his fist to his mouth, disguising his surprised bark of laughter as a cough. "You are welcome, Attrei."

"What are you two talking about?" Mario returned from the forest, wiping water from his hands on his trousers. He arched his brow at Attrei, who quickly pocketed something - money, judging by the soft clink - but didn't comment on it. He turned to Korlys instead. "Did the fools finally go to sleep?"

"Not yet; it seems they are night owls." He looked over at the campsite. "Maybe we should get closer. Attrei can put them to sleep if they stay up too much longer. I want to get what we need and get away from here before they wake up in the morning."

The assassin slipped into the darkness, leading the way. He and Mario went a distance down the road before crossing to the other side and doubling back, using the wagons to block the actors' view, just in case. Korlys found a spot where he could listen and observe out of the range of the firelight and settled in, with Mario on his right. Attrei flew up and landed on his left shoulder, head cocked to the side in curiosity.

A burly man walked to the little circle around the fire, brushing the dust off of his trousers as he went. One wondered why he bothered, since he was covered in a fine layer of dust anyway, so complete that it made the hard lines in his face stand out starkly in the firelight. He sat down next to the others with a 'hmph' of impatience.

"Isn't the stew ready yet, boy? I'm starving!"

The boy's mouth twisted in annoyance. "It's done," he grumbled. He ladled some into a bowl, and, ignoring the expectant looks from the men, sat down on one of the logs and started to eat.

Six men queued up, ladling stew into their bowls with varying degrees of grumbling. Soon all were settled down. For a long while, the crackling of the fire and slurping of the men were the only sounds to be heard. The boy finished his first, putting his bowl down beside him. There was a little bit left, which Old Tom lapped up greedily as the boy rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"How far are we from Gwaren, do you think?" he asked, his remark aimed at the group as a whole.

"Some sixty miles. We'll be there by Friday, so we'll have some spare time before the festival starts," one of the men replied with a wink. "We can take you to a brothel, make a man out of you. 'Bout time you stopped being a lady. What do you think, guys?"

A long string of colourful curses came from the boy's mouth. "I can get any girl I want; I've been fuckin' women since I was sixteen years old! Maker's hairy tits, I had one in the village last night!" the boy ranted. "Shows what you know; women practically throw themselves at me," he added, muttering under his breath.

The men roared with laughter, earning more curses from the kid.

"No brothels until we earn some money," their leader said, frowning at the man who suggested it. "You'd better spend the time memorising your lines; you forget them again, and I'll kick your ass so hard you won't think of brothels for weeks."

The men would probably be up for much longer than Korlys cared to wait; he signaled to Mario to stay put while he walked a short distance away with Attrei so the mage could change back without alerting the troupe.

"I think it is about time for them to go to sleep, _sí_?" It was convenient having a mage around to take care of these things promptly, instead of the hours of waiting the assassin would have normally had to endure.

Attrei turned into an elf again. "Half an hour? Or more?" he asked, as he started to focus.

"Put them out for as long as you can, so we can put a few miles between us before they wake up."

"Okay." The mage observed the men closely for a moment, then shut his eyes tightly to focus on the incantation. After a moment, he opened his eyes. "It's done. They should be out at least four or five hours."

"You sure they won't wake up?" Mario whispered as Korlys and Attrei returned. He surveyed the area; all the men and the boy were sleeping - even the cat had curled up for a snooze.

"I am," Attrei said. "You don't have to whisper. You can even touch them, just don't try to hurt them."

They entered the first wagon, each followed by a wisp. The inside was too crammed with furniture to make a comfortable living area: a table and benches, a few chairs, an old armchair, and several crates, chests and traveling trunks. But no beds.

"How can they live like this?" Attrei asked, looking around. Even camping outside was more comfortable. "Where do they sleep?"

Korlys pushed some of the stuff out of the way and started searching the trunks. "Probably bedrolls, I would say. No room in here." The first trunk held wigs. Korlys held up a long blond one. "Hmm... you might be able to use this, Attrei. My skin is too dark." He handed it to the mage and kept looking.

The mage turned the object in his hands for a moment. It looked convincing, but it was far rougher than real hair; he wondered what it was made of. Putting it aside for now, he went to the corner where he had seen the man removing the white paint; there was a narrow desk there with an ornamented wooden box on top of it. The underside of the lid had a mirror attached to it, and there were small jars with paints - red, white, pink, and one that looked like an ink bottle, and even smaller jars with different shades of blue and green. "Mario? Do you know what this is?"

"Hm? Wait a moment…" Mario dragged out another dress from the chest - this one was pale yellow. Ugh. No, that wouldn't do - why did they have such silly colours, pink, yellow, light blue, who would- ahhh. That one. He took it out and unfolded it. It was a rich blue, with the top lacy part a darker blue, and it felt incredibly soft and smooth. "I think I found a dress for you, Korlys."

The assassin chuckled when he saw the dress Mario was holding up. "So, you would like to see me in this?" he teased. He moved to the thief's side and ran his hand down the dress. "Satin and velvet... very nice. You have excellent taste." It looked long enough that he could still wear his own boots, and it had enough material to hide all his daggers. "We will take it. Now to find one for you." Korlys pulled out a long pink cotton dress trimmed with decorative bands around the neckline, waistline, and sleeves. It was much plainer than the blue one, but suitable for the elven servant of a highborn woman. "Here, you would look good in this, I think. Want to try it on?" he teased.

"Me? I won't fit in it. It's too narrow. But," he glanced at the mage, "Baby is thin enough, I bet. Come on, Baby, try it on!"

"Well, okay." He knew it was for a woman, but at least it had a skirt. Trousers were so annoying… he liked a healthy breeze around his privates, thank you. He quickly changed clothes. It did fit, and it felt quite comfortable. "How do I look?"

"Not bad. Try on the wig now," Korlys said.

Now _that_ was more embarrassing. But he obediently pulled it on, tucking his hair under it.

Mario laughed. "Wow, Baby! You look like a real girl. Bit flat, but cute."

Korlys looked the mage up and down admiringly. "Very nice, Attrei. I think I will have to keep a close eye on the men around you, so they do not try to bother you while my back is turned. Too many human men have a weakness for pretty elven girls." _And boys_ , he thought.

"I say you take it, Baby. Nobody would guess it's you, and that's most important." Mario looked at Korlys. "Will you try the blue one? If you hate it, you don't have to wear it. But they expect an elven man, not a human lady."

With a sigh - Mario was right, after all - he quickly changed into the dress. If Attrei hadn't been there, he would have made a show out of it, but the little mage blushed at the mildest things - his head might explode if Korlys started doing a striptease in front of him. The assassin pulled another wig out of the trunk - one with long, straight black hair. When he tried it on, it reached almost down to his waist. Spotting a fan that matched his dress, he picked it up, using it to hide part of his face as he stared luridly at the thief. "How is this? Do you like it?" Korlys teased, unable to resist adding a wink.

Mario stared at Korlys. It was so - he looked - "Amazing," he gasped. _Maker's cock, I'm weird_.

"There was a mirror in that box - wait a moment," Attrei said eagerly. He had to agree with Mario - this was a fun game. Bit strange, at first, but they only were only doing it to fool the Crows, right? He grabbed the mirror and handed it to Korlys. "Here."

"Hmm, not bad." Korlys grinned at his reflection in the mirror. "A little rouge and eye shadow, and I could have a whole new career." He laughed at the horrified look on Mario's face. "Just kidding."

"There's no makeup in the crates," the thief snapped, suddenly happy about that. But the magical pest had to ruin it, of course.

"Oh, I think I found some," Attrei said eagerly, pointing to the box. "At least I think that's what it is - small jars with colours, right?"

Korlys looked them over. "Perfect. Now we just need a disguise for you, Mario." He rummaged through a few more trunks before he found what he was looking for - the well-made clothes of a rich lady's servant - not fancy, but much better quality than what Mario was presently wearing. He handed the shirt and trousers to Mario, and found a nice pair of boots to match. They were the sort of plain, practical boots a Fereldan cobbler would make, and they hadn't been worn enough to look shabby. He also grabbed a pair of women's shoes for Attrei that were plain enough for a servant girl. Attrei wouldn't be able to wear his boots in that dress.

"Hmm... Mario, I think you need a wig as well," Korlys said, almost to himself, as he quickly searched the rest of the collection and came up with a dark-haired male wig. The hair was longer and darker than Mario's own; it wasn't the perfect disguise, but it would probably do to fool people who didn't know the thief.

"I believe we have all we need, _sí_? We should bundle this stuff up - the dresses will never fit in our packs. We can make up our cover stories along the way."

_Oh! The money!_ Pretending he was searching for something to bundle the clothes in, Attrei took out the coins and a folded note with a brief apology he had scribbled earlier and put it on a pile of papers.

They put the wigs and makeup into their backpacks, and laid the dresses on a sheet that looked like it might have been used as a backdrop. Mario slung it over his shoulder like a hobo's pack and the three elves stole away into the night.

oOo

After walking about forty-five minutes, Korlys was satisfied that they were far enough away, and they found a spot well away from the road to settle in for what was left of the night.

"I am sick of tents and bedrolls! I cannot wait to have a room with a real bed, clean sheets, and fluffy pillows," Korlys grumped.

Mario laughed. "Spoiled brat," he said affectionately. "Though I would like to try it, too - to see what's so awesome about it."

Korlys looked up from where he was setting up a tent. "You have _never_ slept in a bed before?"

"Not one with fluffy pillows, no. We had straw pallets in the flophouse, and a few planks. But I lay on one, if that counts. During a job. Seemed too soft to be comfortable." He shrugged and continued to slice some bread and halla cheese for a quick cold snack.

"Maybe I will get a chance to show you what is so awesome about it," Korlys said with a smirk as he pulled his brandy out of his pack. He hadn't had any in a while; there wasn't much left, and he obviously wasn't going to be able to make it last until he had a chance to replace it. _Ah well..._ The elf took a sip from the bottle. "We should come up with our cover story. I think the best plan is for me to be a noblewoman, and you two be my servants. Attrei, you can be my lady-in-waiting, and I think you and Mario should pretend to be married. That way, I could get you a smaller room to share together, as I must obviously have a room to myself. But, I think we have a problem - no lady would ever be caught dead in the same dress two days in a row. What will we do about that? We cannot all just keep wearing the same outfits, and I really doubt we will get into town just as a ship is preparing to set sail."

Mario frowned. "You couldn't think of that while we were getting these ones?" he grumbled. "Well… you'll have to stay inside until I get you another dress somewhere."

"Now that I think about it, I also do not have a proper suitcase. No lady goes around with a backpack."

"Wish you'd thought of that earlier, too… is there any village before Gwaren? I'm not sure there would be any noble ladies in a village, but maybe they'd have a suitcase… I'd go alone, faster that way."

"No. I think we must go back to Dunmore to get proper supplies, unfortunately." Korlys grinned in spite of himself. The Antivan had been dreading Gwaren, and being able to put it off for a few more days was surprisingly comforting. "But we have made a good start on supplying ourselves, _sí_?" He took another sip of his brandy, pleased with the latest turn of events.

"Okay," the young thief sighed. There was no point whining - it had to be done, no way around it. "We better get there during the day so I can scout a bit, and find a noble house before nightfall. Maybe we can see if our disguise works, right?"

Korlys nodded. "Also, you two need to practice being servants - and Attrei, you will need to know how to behave as a lady-in-waiting."

"Don't worry, I can act humble alright," Mario said with a chuckle. "But we need to make him a lady, that's true."

"What do you mean?" Attrei asked curiously. "The actors, they said something similar. They said they had to make that kid a man. But, he's a man already, isn't he? I've been thinking about it but I still don't understand."

The Antivan laughed softly. "They meant he needed to get laid." Noticing the quizzical look still on the mage's face, he elaborated, "They were saying that he was a virgin and needed to have sex."

"Oh." Attrei looked away, his ears and face impossibly hot. "So you - you want me to - to - with Mario?"

The thief spit out his wine. "What the fuck are you talking about? Like I'd ever touch you! Eeew!"

"But - but you said you must make a lady of me, and Korlys said I should be your - your..."

The look on the mage's face was too distressed for Korlys to laugh at the misunderstanding. "No, Attrei," he said gently. "In this case, we only meant that you need to learn how to act like a woman in public, so people will not realize that you are a man. I would never make you have sex with anyone you did not want to." The assassin gave Attrei's shoulder a brief, reassuring squeeze before letting his hand drop. "And you and Mario will only pretend you are married in public; it is just a part of our cover story. You do not have to pretend to be married when you are alone with him."

"Better say he _must not_ pretend we're married when alone," Mario muttered, although his lips twitched. He put away the empty plate and brushed the crumbs off his lap. "Don't worry, Baby - not that I don't like you, you're a nice _kid_ , but doing that with you - eeew, _no_. That would be like doing it with my baby brother. Besides, you're really not my type. I prefer a strong man - dark, passionate, dangerous."

"You forgot sexy, _caro_ ," Korlys purred as he leaned closer, his dark eyes capturing Mario's gaze.

"Of course! How could I _ever_ forget that." Mario rolled his eyes. "What does 'ca-row' mean?"

" _Caro_ is a term of affection. It is like dear or darling," Korlys said, stroking the younger elf's cheek with the back of his hand. "In Antiva, we call someone we like _caro_."

_It's like dear or darling._ A pleasant warmth radiated from Mario's chest to his limbs, leaving him breathless and light - so light he was sure he would raise to the sky and float away like a leaf in the wind. "I love you, too," he whispered in Korlys' ear.

The assassin's body tensed and he jerked back. "Do not say that. There is no such thing as love - that is just something people say when they want to get close enough to you to hurt you." Korlys' voice was rougher than he had intended; surprise at Mario's words had caused him to reply before he could keep all the fear, hurt, and anger from his voice.

Mario's heart shrunk in pain, as if it had been struck by lightning. Why would Korlys say that? _He just called me darling - does it mean nothing to him?_ _Does he think I want to hurt him?_ After all they had gone through together, Korlys still didn't trust him.

"I'm not like that," he said softly. "I won't hurt you."

_Tsk - of course that is what you believe. But I have heard that before._ For all of his street kid toughness, Mario had the fanciful ideals of a lovestruck teenager. Korlys slipped on the familiar persona of an elite assassin - aloof, detached, untouchable. The thief's declaration of love was a nice sentiment, but it couldn't be real, so he dismissed it. "I will take watch - there will only be one. You two get some sleep; we need to get up early, get what we need, and get back on the road as soon as possible. As it is, we probably will not make it to Gwaren until Sunday now."

_He looks like a house with all the windows shut and locked tight_. _I tell him I love him, and he pushes me away… as always._ Mario swallowed his disappointment. He'd bet that if Korlys had his backpack with him, he'd bury his face in it again. But what else could he do? How could he prove his words to Korlys, that he wasn't just - what was the word the Keeper used? Infanted? - that he meant it and wouldn't hurt him?

"Okay," he said, forcing his lips into a smile. _Shut me out all you want. I'm a burglar. I_ will _find a way in._ "Goodnight, ca-row."

oOo

The sun was still not up when Korlys shook them awake, and after a brief breakfast, they set out at a punishing pace to get to Dunmore as soon as possible. Only when they saw the gates of the town did they decide to stop - near the river, in a place hidden from view - to rest a little and eat lunch before entering.

"So you wanna rent a room in town?" Mario asked. "If not, we need a hiding place. I'll go scouting when we get there, but then I'll need to get some rest before I go out tonight."

"We should conserve our money as much as possible." The thought of getting to spend some time alone with Mario tonight was too tempting, however. "I suppose one night could not hurt. We must use our disguises, though. Hopefully we can arrive when other travelers are arriving, so I can claim my wagon is behind me and I am just stretching my legs. No noblewoman walks wherever she goes. She rides."

Mario chuckled. "Well, I'm getting your ladyship's clothes and a suitcase; should I also get a wagon? Maybe there will be some in the inn's stable. But you'll have to drive it yourself," he teased.

"That would be awesome!" Attrei turned expectantly to Korlys. "Can you drive a wagon?"

Korlys laughed. " _Sí_ , but I think that stealing a wagon would draw too much attention to us. The Crows are listening for any signs of us - and that would be a very loud alarm, indeed."

oOo

They made quick work of lunch and found a secluded spot at the river to wash up. Korlys was the first one into the water, almost moaning with pleasure as he soaped up, as if it had been weeks instead of only a day without a bath.

"You really are a spoiled brat, you know," Mario said with a grin, stripping as fast as he could to join him.

Unlike the other two, Attrei didn't hurry to get into the river, and took his time undressing. "How is a quick scrubbing in icy water being spoiled?" he muttered, dipping his toe in the water. "Do they have bathtubs in the inn?" he asked.

"The water is not icy, Attrei. And you need to look like you have not been on the road for long. Now, into the water you go," Korlys said sternly.

"We did bathe the day before yesterday, I'm not- heeeey, Mario, don't!" He didn't have much chance to resist, when Mario grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. He stumbled and splashed onto his belly. "Hey you brute! I can't swim!"

"I can't swim," the thief mimicked in a falsetto tone. "How do you hope to become a man, if you're scared of cold water? If you want to become manlier, just do what we say."

_If I don't freeze to death first_. What a pity he wasn't one of those ancient Dalish… He glanced at the other two. Now was as good time as any, he decided. "Do you think elves really used to be immortal?" he asked casually.

Mario burst into laughter. "Was that a real question?"

Attrei dropped his gaze. It was as he expected from Mario, he reminded himself. But Korlys was more educated, and he had enjoyed Meinir's lessons. "They think it's real," he said defensively.

Korlys blinked, but had the presence of mind to reply with a bit more tact. "What makes you ask that?" he said, both to buy some time, and to determine the motive behind Attrei's odd non sequitur.

"It's just something Meinir said." Attrei shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "That the elves of Arlathan were immortal until they came into contact with humans. I know it sounds crazy, but I was wondering… I mean, there's so much lost in time… how can we be sure it's not true? After all, _some_ people don't believe in demons, either."

"Yeah, those who have a brain," Mario pointed out. "But don't mind me. I'm done here anyway." He waded to the bank and started to dress.

"Well, what difference would it make if it _were_ true, Attrei? We are not immortal now, yes?" Korlys asked, still unsure where this was going.

"But if it were true… aren't you curious what happened? There's no magic that could cause something that big, over the whole race. Suppose it were some strange illness…"

Korlys shrugged and made his way to the edge of the river. "Perhaps, but I am not sure that finding out what happened would make a difference, either. After all, you cannot change things now," he said. He toweled off and started trying to figure out how to put on his dress.

_But what if we can?_ Attrei sighed. He was aware how crazy it sounded, but ever since the lesson with Meinir, he couldn't stop thinking about it. What if it _was_ possible to find a cure?

The assassin finished struggling into his outfit, then realized Attrei was still in the river. "I thought you were not very dirty. How much longer do you need to wash yourself?"

"Dirty or not, I always do everything thoroughly," the mage said haughtily, but got out of the water immediately and wrapped himself in a towel to warm up.

"Korlys, do you know how to put on those paints?" he asked; that was the part that made him most uneasy. The idea that his face would be all white, like the actor he saw, was weird.

" _Sí._ Do not worry," he added, when he noticed the mage's apprehensive expression, "I will only put enough to make you look more like a woman. Your face is so young and fair that it will not take much." Korlys looked through the various jars as he waited for Attrei to don his dress, then motioned Mario over to hold the box up as he started to apply makeup to the mage's face. There was nowhere to sit where they wouldn't get the dresses dirty, so he worked standing up.

It didn't take long - the makeup was subtle, just enough to make Attrei's features more feminine; the assassin stepped back to study his handiwork. "Not bad, if I do say so myself." Korlys dug Attrei's wig out of the bundle and placed it on the mage's head. He carefully tucked in all the flaming red hair, arranging the blond hair to fall naturally around his face and hide the hairpins he was using to keep the wig from slipping. "What do you think?" he asked, as he motioned for Mario to hold up the mirror affixed to the inside of the box's lid.

Attrei's first impulse was to run to the river and wash the makeup off. This wasn't him. If Korlys wasn't pretending to be a lady too, he'd refuse to do it, Crows or no Crows. Why couldn't Mario be a lady, and he a man? He glared at the other elf, who had a wide, evil grin plastered on his face.

"Ah's a lucky man t'have sech a purdy wife," Mario purred when he caught Attrei's glare.

"Shut up. And if you try to hold my hand in public, or... something like that, I'll turn you into a frog."

Korlys chuckled at Attrei and Mario's banter as he started applying his own makeup - rouge to highlight his cheekbones, mascara to lengthen his already dark lashes, a bit of colour on his full lips. Soon he was satisfied. They were just packing up and hiding Korlys' backpack in some underbrush, when the Antivan had a thought. "Attrei, you will need me to apply your makeup tomorrow morning, but I do not want to take a chance on you being seen without any on as you walk to my room. Do not wash your face tonight."

"Alright," the mage sighed in resignation. But, it could have been worse. At least he didn't have to put that black stuff on his eyelashes, and colour his lips.

Once they had stowed everything they couldn't bring with them into the city - as a noblewoman, Korlys couldn't possibly carry any of his own things, of course - Korlys gave Attrei some quick lessons on how to walk like a woman. It took awhile for the mage to learn how to sway his hips, and Korlys was thankful for the patience his Crow training had instilled in him - it allowed him to ignore Mario's teasing commentary and focus on Attrei.

Finally, they were ready to go. The trio waited until they could see some wagons approaching in the distance, then walked to the road and preceded them into the city gates. It was a simple matter for Korlys to keep the guards from becoming suspicious by explaining that he was tired of sitting in a stuffy old wagon all day, and had decided to walk ahead with his two servants. A smile didn't hurt either, and once the guards gave them directions to the best inn in town, they were off.

Dunmore was a bustling place with wide streets of cobblestone and sturdy buildings of timber and river stone. Korlys unobtrusively scanned the crowds of people while pretending to be interested in the 'quaint' shops, as he called them, keeping up the inane chatter of a noblewoman. It was the hottest part of the day, and the dress was making it worse. The assassin fanned his face in an attempt to keep his makeup from sweating off. _How in the Void do women do this?_ Well, at least he was able to wear his own boots - Attrei was doing his best, but from the look on the mage's face, Korlys would guess the ladies' shoes they had stolen weren't very comfortable.

"Henry, I believe Anne finds her new shoes uncomfortable - tch, so ungrateful! Be a dear and take her backpack, would you? You really should be a little more considerate of your wife, you know." Korlys affected the manner of a spoiled Rivani noblewoman, making sure to be overheard, but not too loud to call undue attention to himself. With a heroic effort, he managed to keep a smirk off his face, hoping the thief would be able to hold his tongue and remember he was supposed to be a servant.

"Yes, my lady," Mario muttered humbly; he even managed to smile at Attrei as he took the backpack and heaved it on his shoulder. For a moment he had fun picturing stripping Korlys from that dress, once they were alone in the inn… But, he still had to go scouting, and get some rest before the night job. With a sigh, he pushed the images from his mind; he couldn't afford to get distracted yet.

"It is almost tea time," Korlys said haughtily. "Henry, run along ahead and get our rooms ready for us at the Tabard Inn. Here, take some coin in case they demand payment up front." The Antivan sniffed. "These Fereldans are _so_ boorish when it comes to elves, I would not be surprised if they did so. Make _sure_ they give you and Anne a room right next to mine. I will not stand for having to get up to call for Anne in the middle of the night just because they prefer to house elves in lesser accommodations... Oh, and make sure they have tea waiting for me just the way I like it, would you?"

With that, Korlys turned to continue down the street as if expecting instant obedience, pausing only to turn slightly and add over his shoulder, "Anne and I will be along presently, after I do a bit more looking around." Turning back around, he added, almost to himself, "Although Maker knows how unlikely it is to find anything _I_ would be interested in, in such a small provincial town." The assassin added another sniff for good measure, and resumed walking, Attrei in tow.

"Yes, my lady," Mario muttered again, trying to remember what Korlys had taught them, as he headed to the inn. Teatime… it must be hot so he couldn't hold the cup in his hands… it sounded a bit stupid, because how would he then drink it? But Korlys probably knew what he was doing. Hot mint tea, and sugar and cool milk, and curd, and… something else. A cream? Whatever. It was too much fuss about a drink anyway.

oOo

Attrei would never have believed there were that many different types of shops. Shops that sold only books and shops that sold clothes or shoes or perfumes, and one even sold _glasses_. Looking at the beautifully arranged shop windows was pleasure in itself. Korlys chose those he liked, and they entered with a grand air; whenever the shopkeepers saw Korlys, their eyes shone with excitement. They went out of their way to show the noble lady their best goods, bowing and complimenting her. Korlys let them talk, asking a lot of questions, examining each thing in detail - only to decide it wasn't good enough and leave them disappointed. And in the meantime, Attrei had plenty of time to look around - as long as he didn't touch anything, no one cared about an elven servant, and he could wander around the shop, examining all the wonders by himself, without their tiresome, over polite comments.

He was enjoying himself, and wished he had a whole day - and different shoes - so he could visit all the shops they passed as well, even though he had to act like a girl inside.

One of the windows caught his eye. It was full of musical instruments - violas and violins, lutes and Antivan mandolins… and a great selection of flutes of all colours and sizes. There was enough for a whole orchestra! He ran to Korlys, who had already walked away. "Could we please go to the shop with the musical instruments?" he asked, then remembered he was supposed to be Korlys' maid. "My lady."

Korlys turned at the tug on his elbow. He wasn't surprised that Attrei had found something else to be excited about - everything was exciting to him. "I suppose we could take a quick peek inside. Although..." Here he stepped closer to the plate glass window, shading his eyes with one hand to peer inside. "It looks musty. We will not be able to stay long - you know dust gives me _terrible_ headaches."

The 'lady' stepped inside, closely followed by Attrei, and looked around. Just as he had suspected, the shop had a vaguely dusty smell, and was cluttered with musical instruments in a seemingly haphazard pattern. _Musicians are all the same,_ Korlys thought, then was immediately amused to find how unaffected his sniff of disdain was. He looked down his nose at the proprietor as the man bustled forward to greet them.

"Hello. Could I please have a look at the recorder you have in the shop window - the one in the front left corner?" Attrei asked, glancing at Korlys to see if it was okay.

"Ah yes, you do need a new one," Korlys interjected smoothly before the proprietor could react - he could see the man's surprised disdain at being addressed by an elven servant. "It was terribly negligent of you to forget to bring yours on our trip. I have suffered horribly trying to relax in the evenings without you playing for me." He hoped the kid really could play well, or the shopkeep would think the lady was tone deaf.

The man looked from Attrei to Korlys uncertainly, then bowed as if he had made up his mind. "As you wish, my lady." He led them to the counter where he rang for his assistant, who turned out to be a younger, equally pomaded and starched version of himself, and ordered him to bring the recorder.

Attrei shifted nervously as they waited, feeling the doubting look of the proprietor on him, but all worries were forgotten when the assistant laid the cushion with the recorder in front of him. It was beautiful, made of a single piece of polished golden-brown boxwood; he couldn't resist running his fingers gently along it.

"Is it alto?" he asked the proprietor. "Tuned in G, or in C?"

"It is indeed alto. Tuned in G," the proprietor said, raising his eyebrows. "Would you like to try the sound?"

"Oh, can I?" Attrei looked at Korlys, and when he nodded, he brought it to his lips and gave it a try. His eyes lit up at the sound - this was much better than the one he'd had in the Tower, with a wider range - he was sure he could easily play a full two octaves on this. He closed his eyes and started playing, letting the music flow through him, guide him, rise and fall and rise again, until he lost himself in it.

He wasn't sure how long he played; when he finally put it down, the proprietor stared at him in silence.

"I'm sorry," he said, with a nervous glance at Korlys. "I'm out of practice."

"Not at all, Anne; that was beautiful," Korlys said, meaning every word. The performance had not been technically perfect, but it was clear that Attrei had natural talent, and he must have taken lessons while still at the Circle. The assassin made a mental note to try to find some way he could be tutored once they were safely away from Ferelden. He turned briskly back to the proprietor. "How much?"

The man finally turned his eyes away from Attrei. "Sixty-three silver," he said.

Not having a clue what a recorder should cost, Korlys nodded. "That sounds fine. Please wrap it up for us," he said, then rummaged through his coin purse for the money.

Sixty-three silver? Attrei blinked in surprise. That sounded like a lot of money - he only left the actors ten silver for all the dresses and wigs and makeup! He would have to ask Korlys how money works; all this buying and haggling was too confusing. But it would have to wait till they were alone in the inn… and maybe he could play again. Besides casting magic, playing was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. Holding the package tightly, he hurried out of the shop - only to realize Korlys was still inside. Darn. He probably wasn't supposed to leave like that, was he? Embarrassed, he walked back in.

Korlys tsked loudly and shook his head. "Honestly Anne, you would lose your head if it was not attached to your body!" He nodded goodbye to the shopkeeper with the long-suffering air of a woman accustomed to bearing up under the burden of incompetent servants, and took his leave, Attrei following along behind.

It was obvious from the bright red of Attrei's face and his downcast demeanor that he didn't need Korlys to fuss at him. The assassin wanted to smile to let the little mage know it was all right - he hated to see him disheartened - but they could not afford to drop their pretense while out in public, so he continued down the road, glancing through shops with the affected air of a jaded noblewoman. He stopped at a watchmaker's, his eye caught by a handsome pocket watch with a case of what looked like walnut wood. The case had holes carved into it so that it was possible to read the time without opening it. Korlys had been hoping to find something to give to Mario ever since they had left Dalry, when Mario had bought him the soaps he liked so much. This looked like just the thing. Making sure to look as nonchalant as possible, he walked into the shop; a little bell over the door announced their arrival.

A portly, bespectacled man hurried to greet them. From the calluses on the man's hands, Korlys could tell this was the craftsman himself. He sighed inwardly - it was almost impossible to haggle with craftsmen; their egos would invariably get in the way of making the sale.

"Welcome to Harrison's!" the man said, his voice a deep baritone. "How may I help you, my lady?"

"I would like to see that pocket watch you have displayed in the window - the wooden one in the center," Korlys said, pointing to it as he did so.

"Of course," he boomed, retrieving the watch himself. "You have a very discerning eye, if I do say so myself. This is one of my finest pieces." The shopkeeper proceeded to point out all of the watch's features in exquisite detail, and Korlys had to admit to himself it was well-made and appeared to be as durable as it was attractive, without being ostentatious.

As the craftsman started wrapping up his sales pitch, Korlys busied himself with calculating the likely cost of such a watch in Antiva, subtracting a bit to account for the fact that they were in a small Fereldan town. He had enough he was sure, but it would take a large bite out of their funds. _...my first present ever,_ he recalled Mario telling him, referring to the book Attrei had given him. That decided him. If necessary, he'd break in and steal some of it back.

"...and of course, I warrant all of my pieces for a lifetime, not that you will ever need it, my lady," the shopkeeper was saying when Korlys tuned back in.

"I see," the Antivan said casually. "And how much is the watch?"

"Three gold, forty-nine silver."

"I will take it," he said promptly, secretly pleased he had estimated the cost so closely. Korlys ignored the wide-eyed look on Attrei's face, hoping the store owner wouldn't notice. It certainly wasn't a large sum for a noblewoman, and the servant of one should be quite used to this sort of transaction.

Korlys paid for the purchase, and the two left the shop. As they strolled casually down the street, the assassin's thoughts turned to Mario. Although he had meant what he'd said last night, he hadn't missed the look of hurt on Mario's face. Perhaps his gift would make up for that, at least in part.

oOo

The inn was just two streets away. Mario paused for a moment, hesitating; it was the kind of place he could never dare enter, back in Denerim. Not during the daylight, at least. But he wasn't a street rat anymore - right now, he was the servant of a rich noble, and he should behave as such. He briskly entered the building and looked around. The inside was fancy too. Everything was new and clean and polished, not like the inns in the alienage. He saw the innkeeper - a tall, bony guy with sleek black hair and a trimmed beard - frowning at him, and smirked inwardly.

"Good day," he said haughtily. "I need two rooms for Lady Marguerite Blakeney and her attendants, please. Next to each other."

The innkeeper looked Mario up and down; on his face, uncertainty warred with distaste. Finally, and with obvious reluctance, the man spoke up. "That'll be forty-five silvers per room per night, and I'll have ter ask that yer pay up front."

"Of course, ser," Mario said politely and pulled out his purse. "One night for now; Lady Blakeney may decide to stay longer, later. She wants tea ready at five exactly in her room - hot mint tea with sugar and cool milk, and scones with curd, please. And a hot bath must be drawn at six. She wants to refresh herself before dinner at seven. What meal do you serve tonight?"

The innkeeper's eyebrow raised, but he counted out the coins and quickly pocketed them before replying. "The dinner tonight is bruschetta with provolone as an appetizer, lavender and honey roasted chicken with fried potatoes as a main dish, and bittersweet chocolate bing cherry brownies for dessert. We have an excellent Pinot Noir selected for tonight, but of course, we have a fully stocked cellar and will provide her ladyship a wine list as well."

"That will do," Mario said with an air of importance. What the fuck were bing cherry brownies? "Could you please show me the rooms?"

"Lissy." He waved over a serving girl. "Show this young man to two rooms in the west wing, if you please - the two closest to the end of the hall."

A plump blonde girl who looked about Attrei's age walked over to where they were standing. "Yes ser," she replied unwillingly. "This way, boy."

Awesome, Mario thought as he followed the girl. At least it would be easier to sneak out of the room without being seen. And the fully stocked cellar sounded promising as well - they were running low on wine, and Korlys would be happy if he got a really good brand. For free.

He stayed in the room only long enough to put down the backpacks. There would be time to admire the room and the bed later, but he was wasting daylight now. He locked the room, left the key with the innkeeper, and hurried out; if he wanted to find a good target and get back the coins they'd spent on the rooms, there was not a minute to waste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T for their guidance and encouragement!
> 
>  
> 
> Attrei's thoughts on his dress inspired by Archie from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (first appearance):
> 
> "I'm not putting them on. I like a healthy breeze around my privates, thanks." —Archie to a Ministry of Magic official at the Quidditch World Cup.
> 
> Archie Aymslowe (f. 1994) was a wizard and president of the Fresh Air Refreshes Totally (F.A.R.T.) movement, whose members, in direct violation of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, refuse to wear Muggle trousers in public, insisting that they "stem the magical flow at source."


	20. Bing Cherry Brownies

Korlys didn't bother making small talk with the innkeeper when they arrived - a noblewoman of her station wouldn't. He went straight to their rooms, picking the bigger one, the one in which Mario had left the bags, for himself.

He tucked the pocket watch away in a side drawer near the bed, reminding Attrei that it was a surprise for Mario so he wouldn't slip and say anything, then sent the mage back out to have a bath drawn and tea and scones brought to his room sooner than requested - with the explanation that her ladyship had a headache and was retiring early. Korlys carefully watched the servants who came in with his tea and his bath, but didn't detect any suspicious glances their way.

"Finally!" the assassin exclaimed, when the last of the servants had departed. He locked the door and pulled the privacy screen around the tub. " _Mi dispiace_ , Attrei, but you must stay here as I bathe. It would look odd for a lady-in-waiting not to be present to assist her mistress during bath time." Korlys pulled off his wig and massaged his scalp with the fingertips of both hands. " _Brasca_ , my head is killing me! Could you use one of your spells to get rid of my headache?"

"Of course." The mage slipped off his shoes and sighed in relief. "How can women walk in these the whole day?" he murmured. He walked over to Korlys and put his hands on the Antivan's temples, pouring healing magic into him.

Korlys sighed as the headache finally left him. " _Grazie_." He pulled off his boots. "We will let Mario be the woman next time, _sí_?" The Antivan pulled out his soap from his pack. "And now, _finally_ , for a proper bath." He peeled off the dress and handed it to Attrei. "Could you hang this up for me?" Korlys asked, then laughed at himself. "It would seem that having servants is addictive."

The assassin stepped into the bathtub and sank into the heated water. It was human-sized, which made it nice and spacious. He lay back, resting his head and shoulders against the edge of the tub, his body fully submersed in hot water, and closed his eyes.

"Yes, we should. Mario would be just as pretty," the mage said eagerly. He found the hanger and carefully hung the dress up, smoothing out all the wrinkles. He shot a wistful look at the tub, then put on his shoes again.

"Alright, I'm going to the make some glyphs - I want to see if I can make smaller ones directly on our clothes, so if someone becomes suspicious about us, or means us harm, they'll become confused and forget about us. If it works, I'd like to have some ready before Mario goes to - to get the clothes." It still made him uneasy to think he was helping with burglary… but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Mario. "I'll be right back. Shall I lock the door?"

Korlys had his daggers near to hand; he reached over the side of the tub and carefully covered them with a towel. " _Sí_. I would hate to have to leave my bath early." He soaped up the wash rag and began to vigorously scrub the makeup off his face as the mage left the room.

oOo

"Mmmm… that smells good. Seems I returned just in time." Mario slumped into the nearest chair and grimaced at Attrei, who was putting the covered dishes on the table. "Maker, I'm starved. I hope they brought lots, or I'll eat you."

"You can eat _me_ ," Korlys purred.

Attrei rolled his eyes. "There are still some scones and curd left, you know," he said dryly. These two…

"Do not listen to him - I am much tastier." Korlys lifted the cover off the nearest dish. His stomach rumbled at the sight of the chicken. "Mmm, that smells wonderful. Finally some decent food! What type of wine did they send with you?"

"Red," Attrei said with a shrug.

The thief smirked at that. "We have an excellent Pinot Noir selected for tonight," he imitated the innkeeper's haughty tone, "so your ladyship should be satisfied." If Korlys liked it, he would visit the cellar on his way back from the job.

"Very nice," Korlys murmured, his eyes lighting up as he picked up the bottle to examine it. "This is one of our best plans ever." He uncorked the bottle and poured each of them a glass. "What shall we drink to, gentlemen?" the Antivan asked as he raised his glass.

"To stolen pleasures," Mario replied. "And don't you dare leave any money here, Baby. I did pay the innkeeper."

The mage blushed. "You know about that?"

"First I see you whispering with Korlys and pocketing money, then you leave a note and something metal in the wagon. You think I'm stupid?" Mario took a bite of the chicken. "This is good. So this is what rich people eat? Never thought chickens could taste like this. By the way, what was in the note you left them?"

"None of your business," the mage muttered evasively; he quickly picked up his glass and took a sip to deflect further questions. Yes, it was silly to leave a note, but he couldn't just leave money on a table without any explanation. That seemed wrong and insufficient.

Korlys tilted his head at Attrei curiously, but didn't press him. It was bad enough the mage had to spend all day in a dress, waiting on him hand and foot. He wasn't going to embarrass Attrei in front of Mario - but he would ask privately, just in case he had put something in the note that could identify them or their destination. Korlys knew Attrei wouldn't do it on purpose, of course, but he wasn't used to being hunted by Crows. He lifted his own glass. "To stolen pleasures." The Antivan gave Mario a wink over his wine glass as he took a swallow.

With a suspicious glare at the mage, Mario took a sip of wine as well - and forgot all about the magical pest for a while. This was the most delicious wine he'd ever tasted. Oh, he would definitely visit the cellar; he must remember to look at the bottle, so he could recognise it later. "Is it just me, or are there really wild strawberries in there?"

"You really do have a refined palate." Korlys leaned over and kissed Mario, just to taste the wine on the other elf's lips. "That is, indeed, strawberry; take another sip, and hold it on your tongue for a bit before you swallow. Tell me what else you can taste."

Pleasantly surprised by the kiss and wondering what a palate was, he did as instructed. But he couldn't recognize anything else. "I don't know… it's sweet and smooth and tastes of wild strawberries, that's all I can tell," he admitted. "It's even better that the one you so carefully picked out on your first job in Dragon's Reach," he added. "He said he could do it alone, and then got… distracted by choosing the best wine," he explained to Attrei, when he noticed his curious look.

Korlys laughed, his mood too good to be bothered by teasing. "Mario sent me on my first burglary job. My lock picking skills were a little rusty, but I thought I did an excellent job, all things considered. I got everything he sent me for, and even some decent wine."

"Lock picking skills?" Attrei asked, surprised. "Why didn't you just open - oh. That's right, you can't. I forget you're not mages sometimes."

"Mages have a spell for picking locks?" Korlys sat up straighter - an opportunity like this should not be wasted. "Maybe you should go with Mario on his mission tonight, then. It would be faster than picking the locks, and he could be back here sooner."

" _No_ ," Mario said resolutely. "I can do that myself. Don't want more notes around."

"Tch..." Korlys thought to add more, but realized Mario really didn't want Attrei with him tonight, and he doubted it was just because of the possibility of notes. He turned back to the mage. "It seems the Circle would not want to teach mages that sort of thing, considering they keep them locked up."

"It's not a spell we learn in our normal lessons," Attrei admitted uneasily. "It's passed from older apprentices to younger. Although every mage will try to adjust it a bit, so it's more difficult to unlock his chest. But, to unlock cupboards and doors to classrooms, it's enough. The main gate is something else, of course. It's protected by magic, and glyphs, and Templar passwords, and is heavily guarded. There is one more, used to bring in supplies, but to get to it, you'd have to pass through the Templars' quarters. The open locks spell won't help you there."

"Awesome," Mario said dryly. "But opening locks is just a tiny part of a thief's work. Until you can sneak past a few Templars in your normal form without being seen, stick to brewing your herbal teas and leave the stealing to me."

Korlys turned to Mario. "Speaking of - how did your scouting go? Find any good prospects?"

"Yeah. It's a small town, only a few noble guys around. You know, one thing I like about rich people is that they stick together. Makes comparing and choosing the best target so much easier," Mario said. "There are two or three interesting targets but I think the best one's Bann Reginald, the guy who's ruling the place. His house looks the most expensive. And there are not many guards; I guess they're too backwater to have a thieves guild here."

"Do you need me to come, or are you going solo this time?" Korlys asked, as he finished his chicken and reached for a brownie.

"I'll go solo, better not to risk it." Mario looked at the cake Korlys was eating. He frowned, trying to remember the innkeeper's description. "That's supposed to have cherries and... bing in it, whatever that is."

Korlys laughed just as he was swallowing a bite of brownie. The Antivan took a napkin, coughing into it to keep from spraying bits of food everywhere. Seeing Mario's frown, he explained. "In my country, 'bing' is slang for a type of sexual act involving-"

"Okay, I get it," Mario cut in, blushing. "There's a kid here, you know."

Attrei looked down at the cake. "But what does cake have to do with sex?" he asked curiously.

"Well, if it is a birthday cake, you can have a naked woman - or man - pop out of it," Korlys said with a naughty gleam in his eye. "It is fun to lick the frosting off of-"

"Yeah, we get that, too," Mario interrupted again. "Don't worry, Baby, nobody's popping out of this one." He took one and smelled it before tasting it. "Whatever that bing thing is, I like it," he said.

Encouraged by Mario's expression, Attrei took a bite as well. "It's delicious," he sighed. "What is it? I've never eaten a cake this brown."

The look of delight on Mario's face made Korlys smile. "Bing is a type of cherry - they are called 'bing cherries'." He turned to Attrei. "You have never eaten chocolate? It is the food of the gods," he said lovingly, as he took another brownie to replace the one he had coughed out. "Mmm... dark chocolate - my favorite; it goes very well with red wine."

"There are more types?" Attrei asked, savoring every bite. This alone made the makeup and the shoes worth it.

"What a pity we don't have more, to take with us," Mario said. "Do they sell this chocolate in bakeries? I'll add them to my list, if they do."

" _Sí_ ," Korlys said between bites. "Baker's chocolate, it is called. But, I do not know how to bake. You could also get some at confectionaries, in bigger towns. Gwaren probably has one. They should have chocolate candy as well as brownies and cakes."

"You think? You know, I'm starting to look forward to getting to that town." If they stayed a day or two, maybe he could visit the confeti-confacti- well, the damned shop. But first, he had to get pretty dresses for Korlys. "Okay," he yawned. "I better get some rest before I go out."

"I drew some glyphs on your other set of clothes - they're on your bed," Attrei remembered. "You should put on those, just in case. If someone notices you, it should avert their attention."

"Okay." Mario got up and walked over to Korlys. "Later, ca-row," he promised. He draped his arms around Korlys' shoulders and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I will be waiting," Korlys murmured, after they broke the kiss. He watched the thief leave the room, already impatient for the time to pass so they could _finally_ be alone together.

oOo

Korlys was stretched out on his bed resting when he heard a tap-tap-tapping on his window pane. He got up and walked to one side of the window, dagger in hand, and carefully moved the curtain far enough to see out. Seeing a sparrow sitting on the sill, he opened the window so Attrei could fly in, then shut and locked it again.

"Would you mind if I stayed here for a while?" the mage asked shyly when he had changed back to normal. "Mario is already asleep, and I don't want to disturb him."

"Of course you can stay." Korlys carefully slid his dagger under his pillow again and sat in a chair next to the empty fireplace, motioning for Attrei to take the other one.

"Thanks," Attrei said, joining the Antivan. "Sitting alone in a dark room was boring, but I wasn't sure if you didn't want to rest as well."

"Do not worry, I made it a point to rest earlier. We could sit up and talk for awhile if you would like, or sleep if you are tired. The bed is big enough for both of us."

"No, just talk." He glanced at Korlys, already in his black pajama pants and without any makeup. It was difficult to imagine him now as a girl. "If I may ask, where did you learn to walk and talk like a lady, and paint your face? You were quite convincing today."

"We learned many disguises in the Crows," he replied. "And appearing to be the opposite sex was one of them. It was useful when I needed to get close to a mark who didn't have a taste for men."

"Oh, you mean for-" Attrei stopped, blushing fiercely. "But they'd find out anyway!"

"No," the assassin replied, choosing his words with care. "They never had time to find out, once I was that close to them." Hopefully, the kid would catch on without him having to speak more plainly.

"I'm sorry." Attrei leaned over to Korlys and squeezed his hand affectionately. "That had to be horrible for you."

Korlys sighed. "Attrei, I appreciate the sentiment, but your sympathy is misplaced. _Most_ people feel sorry for the victims, not their murderers - as they should." Surely no one could be _this_ naive. "You feel sorry for me only because you have never had a loved one murdered - you do not know what it is like to have a father, a mother, a brother, or a spouse taken from you by a cold-blooded killer. But imagine if I had assassinated your mentor - do you think you would still pity me then?"

Attrei shook his head. Did Korlys truly not realize he was a victim of the Crows as well? "I do not _pity_ you," he said softly. "Most people don't know you. Or what you had to go through - what you were forced to do, in order to survive. I do. If you killed my mentor…" Attrei paused, trying to suppress a pang of pain. "You'd do it because someone else wanted it and asked the Crows to kill him. I couldn't hate you any more than I'd hate the dagger you'd use. I… I'm not sure I'd be able to forgive whoever wished him dead," he admitted. "But I wouldn't blame _you_. Especially since you decided not to live like that anymore. And you are troubled over what you have done. That's not something the cold-blooded monster you want me to believe you are would do. You're a better person than you think."

Korlys took a deep breath. He considered telling Attrei he had killed people for money, and was surprised to find that it didn't sit well with him. It wasn't a lie - he had been paid - but it would be deceitful just the same, to imply that that was _why_ he did it. _Since when did I grow a conscience?_ he thought, mentally throwing in the towel." _Grazie_ , Attrei."

"You're welcome," Attrei said with a smile. "You know, you said I don't know what it is to have a family taken from me. It's true I never had a real family. But my mentor… from what I've read in books, I think we were like a father and a son. Not knowing what's happening to him drives me crazy with worry. And I've been thinking… well… the three of us, we are also a bit like family. Like… brothers?"

" _Sí_ , that we are." The longing in Attrei's voice was plain, and as much as Korlys wanted to steer the conversation back to less emotional topics, it was clear the other elf needed to talk about this. "Your mentor - what was his name?"

"Dainan. Senior Enchanter Dainan. I wish I knew he was safe." Attrei hugged his knees. "He stayed behind to give me a better chance. I knew it… and I let him do it. I left him there, and now he's maybe dead or worse. Because of me."

Korlys shook his head. "Not because of you. He decided to stay - a grown man is entitled to make his own decisions, _sí_? It is useless to worry now. And I doubt he would want you to be miserable because of him. Dainan would wish for you to enjoy your freedom and have a happy life, would he not? If you owe him anything, it is that."

"I know… I'm trying. But sometimes I ask myself, would he have come, if I had insisted more? Maybe we could have escaped the Templars…" Attrei turned to Korlys. "How does one stop worrying? Wouldn't that mean I stopped caring for him as well?"

"That I do not know, Attrei. I did not have the luxury of regrets as a Crow - and never cared for anyone who would sacrifice himself for me." _They would have been foolish to, anyway._ Why would any Crow risk himself for another? If one of them died, it was just less competition for the rest. As far as Korlys was concerned, the mage had done the right thing, and was wasting time worrying about it now.

Attrei bit his lip. That was a stupid, cruel thing to say. Of course Korlys had no one. His friend was acting unruffled, but that was just a mask - how could anyone be _not_ hurt by being alone, without anyone to care for him? He wanted to give Korlys a hug, to remind him he did have a family now, but he could see Korlys had reached his limit - he had opened up more than ever before, and Attrei didn't want to ruin it now. Better change the topic to something cheerful…

"But you can now use the things you learned in the Crows for good," he blurted. "Like acting. You could be an actor. That would be a good way to hide from the Crows, wouldn't it? You could form your own company, and travel all around the world, not just Ferelden." His eyes lit up as he imagined it. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. "And we'd make Mario play the lady!"

"Excellent idea! And we will see how funny he thinks it is when _he_ is the one trying to walk like a lady," Korlys joked, glad to move on to less touchy-feely subjects. "But, being an actor requires more than just being able to dress the part, _sí_? It is hard work - memorizing lines for a half-dozen different characters or so, for each play; it does not pay much either. Speaking of actors, what was in that note you left?" Korlys asked the question casually, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh, nothing much, just said sorry… but, I'm sure you could do it. Even Mario, though he'd need help until he can read fluently."

"What did your note say, _exactly_?" He hated to be persistent, but it was too important to drop.

Attrei gave him a surprised look. "But I'm telling you, it was just an apology. It said, 'Allow me to apologize for taking your property without prior asking; unfortunately, I had no other choice. Please find compensation attached. Thank you,' if you need to know exactly. Why?"

" _Mi dispiace_ , but I did need to know. If the Crows hear of the theft, they will find out what was in that note, and the smallest slip could be the difference between being captured and being free." Korlys paused. "I bet the actors were surprised to find the thieves left such a polite note; what made you leave it?"

"I'd never write anything that could give a clue about you. I'm not that dumb," Attrei muttered. He wasn't eight, for Andraste's sake. "But leaving just money seemed silly. That's all."

The assassin gazed into the empty fireplace, his chin resting on one hand. He drummed the fingers of his other hand against the chair's arm before sighing audibly and turning back to the mage. He couldn't very well expect Attrei to understand, after all.

"It is not an issue of intelligence. You do not know the Crows as I do - they are expert hunters of men, and the slightest clue can put them on our trail with the inerrancy of a bloodhound. I know you cannot imagine it; in this matter you will just have to trust me, _sí_?"

"I do believe you. I'm sorry - I didn't mean to cause problems. Do you think they can get a clue from that?" Attrei dropped his gaze. He'd never forgive himself if he put Korlys in danger.

"No harm done," Korlys said, his tone reassuring. "You did not leave anything that could tip them off." The ex-Crow thought for a moment. "In fact, it might actually lead them to believe it was _not_ us. They probably cannot imagine a Crow leaving a note like that." Korlys chuckled at the thought.

Attrei smiled, relieved that the misunderstanding was behind them and that Korlys was in a good mood again. Better to leave, before he said more stupid things and ruined it. "It's getting late. I'll come an hour before breakfast through the window again, for the painting," he said. "Thanks for talking with me… it helped," he added, before turning into a sparrow.

_One day I am going to have to ask him how he manages to keep his clothes with him when he changes into a sparrow..._ But not tonight; Korlys was tired and ready for sleep. He nodded. " _Buonanotte._ " The Antivan let the mage out the same way he came in, then locked the window and stretched out on the bed. The lock wouldn't be a problem for the thief, he knew. Perhaps he would give Mario his watch tomorrow, he thought sleepily before drifting off.

oOo

Korlys awoke to the feel of a warm back pressed against his chest. Some time during the night, Mario had crept back in and curled up next to him. He had one arm wrapped around the thief's torso, spooning him. Korlys buried his face into Mario's hair, smelling the other man's unique scent, and sighed happily. Then his thoughts took a decidedly naughty turn. The Antivan lifted his head up enough to nuzzle Mario's ear, letting his hot breath ghost over it. "Wake up, sleepyhead," he murmured.

"Mmhmm… just five more minutes." Mario pulled the blanket up under his chin.

Letting his hand trail up Mario's chest, Korlys propped himself up on his arm and gently pulled the blanket away a little, just enough to have a good view of the other elf's tight backside. He pressed himself against Mario and nibbled on his neck. "After all this time, you will make me wait longer? How cruel."

Mario yawned and glanced toward the window; the night had just begun to break. He turned to Korlys, mirroring his pose. "Cruel is waking me up this early," he pouted. "I was working hard to make your ladyship happy." He nodded his head towards the bottle on the table.

Korlys gave the other man a wicked grin. "Well, you may make me happy _now_ , if you would like."

"Or you could make _me_ happy and let me sleep." Mario lay back down, snuggling the fluffy pillow. "It's the first time I've slept on a bed that's soft and clean," he said, taking a deep breath. "And that smells like flowers."

Korlys brushed his hand against Mario's cheek, then cradled the back of his neck as he bent down and captured Mario's lips with his own. " _Va bene_ ," he said, when they'd broken the kiss. "I will let you sleep a little longer." He rested his head on his own pillow, his arm draped across Mario's waist.

Well, that was surprising. He didn't expect Korlys to give up that easily. "Thanks," he muttered and closed his eyes. But it was futile. How could he possibly sleep, when he knew Korlys was lying next to him, watching him? He sighed and open his eyes again. "Did you have a bed like this, as a Crow?"

Korlys' smile melted away, and he rolled over onto his back with a sigh, resting his hand on his bare stomach. He tucked his other arm behind his head and stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling. " _Sí_ , as a Crow I slept in very nice beds - satin sheets and feather pillows and goose down comforters... all very extravagant and beautiful."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring back bad memories," Mario said softly. "It's just… when I hear you talking about these things - expensive things you had - and I know it didn't make things any better, but it still gives me hope, that maybe she at least has a life like that… that it's not all bad, you know."

"Who do you mean?" Korlys asked, suddenly guarded as he turned his head to look at Mario. The assassin's expression showed only mild curiosity, but his mind was busy carefully going over every detail of what the other elf had just said. _Does he know another Crow? Why would he not mention this sooner? Perhaps it was a slip of the tongue..._ At that thought, Korlys felt his stomach grow cold.

Mario already regretted saying anything. What got into him? He never talked about her, not with Jasper, not with Cory, not with anyone else. That burden was solely his. But it was too late now. "My mother," he said reluctantly.

Korlys rolled over onto his side, thoroughly confused. "Your mother? What happened to her?"

"I think I told you how Loghain sold elves from our alienage to Tevinters, right? She was one of them. The Tevinters, they said people were ill and had to be quarranted, so other people wouldn't catch it."

"Quarantined," Korlys corrected absentmindedly.

"Yeah, that. But then it turned out they weren't ill at all. They were taken to ships and sent to Tevinter. I always knew Ma wasn't sick. I saw her the day before and she was fine! But who'd listen to a rat, when human healers say it's a plague?"

_Ah, so_ that _is who it was._ Korlys could still recall that conversation - it was the first night they had spent together, out in the rain under their makeshift shelter. It seemed like ages ago now, but he still remembered thinking that Mario had lost someone to slavers, and wondering who it could be. The idea that a slave would have a fancy bed - or any bed at all - was foolish, of course. From what Korlys had heard of magisters, it was unlikely his mother was even still alive; elven slaves were generally used as blood supplies for their magic rituals. But he would never say that aloud. He pulled Mario into his arms. "Then perhaps she is the servant of some rich magister, and does enjoy nice things." It wasn't an outrageous lie - for all Korlys knew, it could even be the truth. Surely some masters were better than others. At least, that was true in the Crows, so why not in Tevinter as well?

"Thank you for saying that," Mario said softly. "I know it's not likely - I don't believe in fairy tales, like Baby. But I want to hope that she's not suffering. It makes it easier…" _for a coward like me_. He swallowed and got up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you with this," he said as he pulled on his shirt. "We have enough worries as it is. Bann Reginald will soon discover someone broke into his daughter's quarters; we don't want to be here when his guards start combing the town."

Glad to be dropping the subject, Korlys agreed and started dressing as well, putting on his own clothes instead of the dress. _I suppose I must wait a little longer before giving him the watch. Perhaps there will be a better moment in Gwaren._ He suppressed a sigh and glanced around the room. "It will only take me a few minutes to be ready. A highborn lady would never leave Dunmore on foot, so we will have to wear our own clothes and sneak out. Go make sure Attrei is up and let him know, then tell the innkeeper that the lady is indisposed and will be sleeping in. We need to be far away from here when they realize we are gone."

oOo

Attrei couldn't wait to get to Gwaren. Mario and Korlys were happy with how things in Dunmore had gone yesterday, and they were in a much more talkative mood than usual. They'd told him Gwaren was much bigger and more exciting than Dalry and Dunmore were, and they had also told him about festivals they had seen. He couldn't wait to see one with his own eyes. And he was determined to try the sugar candy…

A long queue of travellers and merchants crawled towards the town, some in wagons, some carrying their goods in big sacks on their shoulders, or leading an animal by a halter. But they continued forward to the gate, where they saw the reason for the queue - the guards were questioning everyone trying to enter the town.

"Name and purpose of your visit," a guard asked, shooting a suspicious glance at Korlys.

"The Lady Catalina Windsor." Korlys ignored the guard's distrustful look, allowing his tone and expression to be understatedly flirtatious - not enough to be odd for a noblewoman, just enough to play on the man's natural weaknesses. The ex-Crow's training had taught him how easy it was to manipulate a man that way, if one was subtle enough. "We are here for the festival."

"Lady Windsor?" The guard gave Korlys a lascivious smile. "Walking around alone, with only two knife-ears? Lord Windsor doesn't mind?"

"Yeah," the other guard chimed in. "If it was me, I'd make sure you ride with me the whole time."

_Brasca, I guess I overdid it._ Korlys affected a haughtier manner, his chin up and his eyes proud. "Do not be ridiculous. I am in a hurry, and refuse to sit in line for hours with the rabble, simply because the wagon is doing so. I am famished and need a proper restaurant to eat in; I cannot be expected to _wait_ ," the Antivan huffed.

"Okay, okay. Got to ask, right? Just doing my job," the guard grumbled. "You may pass."

Korlys left with his nose in the air, Mario and Attrei in tow. As they made their way towards the center of town, the Antivan realized that Gwaren was bigger than the map had led them to believe. That should be a good thing for them; it would be easier to get lost in the crowd and harder for the Crows to know everything that was going on in the town. But, it would make it harder for them to find the upscale areas as well. "We need to find a place to stay; look for the rich part of town."

"Just a moment," Mario said, looking around. There - an elven servant, hurrying down the street with what looked like a heavy package. "Give me a silver," he whispered to Korlys. It would look odd if he pulled out his own purse. He put down the suitcase and ran to the servant; a silver made him talkative, just as he expected. In a minute, he returned to the other two. He bowed to Korlys.

"The best inn in town is The Purple Monkey." He snorted. Only silly rich guys could come up with such a ridiculous name. "I've got directions - it seems it's quite far from here. Let's go." He lifted the suitcase again, cursing under his breath. "Next time, I want to be a girl."

oOo

By the time they had found The Purple Monkey, all three of them were tired, cranky, and footsore. Korlys channelled that into a masterful performance, the result of which was the innkeeper couldn't have been more convinced that Korlys was a noblewoman than if he'd had breasts. It was a relief to get to his room, and he genuinely felt sorry for Mario and Attrei. Mario had carried the Antivan's suitcase and his own backpack the whole way, and Attrei had to fetch Korlys' lunch - the lady had demanded to be served in her room, and only by her own lady-in-waiting. Anne knew how Lady Windsor liked her food - everything had to be just so, and after the trying day she'd had, she simply couldn't tolerate anyone else attending to her.

Korlys slipped out of his dress as soon as Attrei came in with the food - Mario had gotten something for him and 'Anne' to eat as well, so that Lady Windsor wouldn't have to wait on her servants if she needed anything. The Antivan pulled off the itchy wig, but kept his makeup on in case he had to get back in costume quickly, and sat down at the small table in the sitting area of his room.

The food here was superb - for the nobles, at least. The inn had provided crab-stuffed lobster tails in drawn butter and freshly baked bread for the lady. The servants had to make do with bean soup - or they would have, if they were actually servants.

"I could get used to this," Mario sighed. A few weeks back, he would have been happy with the bean soup - it was still better than most of what he was used to. But after the dinner in Dunmore, and now this lunch, he was spoiled. He wished he could get some to Cory.

But everything had its price, and the price for stuffed tails was very high. "You're aware we spent almost one-third of our money for this room and dinner?" he asked Korlys. "I can get that much tonight; with the festival it will be a piece of cake, but will that be enough for the ship?"

" _Merda_!" Korlys shook his head, mentally adding the price of the watch to that figure. "We had better find out how soon the first ship not heading to Antiva departs, and the price. Then we need to start picking a lot of pockets." The assassin frowned. "If we cannot find a ship leaving very soon, I am not sure we can afford to stay here, cover story or no."

The thief laughed. "We don't need to wait, you know. Baby, you think you can check the ships? Me and Korlys could go get more money."

"I think so," Attrei said. "How will I know when and where the ships go to?"

Korlys thought for a moment. "Fly down to the docks and listen in on the conversations of the sailors. That should help you determine which ship is heading where. Also, there will be a dockmaster there - look for a small building near the docks. There may be a chalkboard with a list of ship names, destinations, and prices, or possibly a sheet hanging up with that information. If not, try to listen to the dockmaster's conversations and see if you can find out that way." The assassin turned to Mario. "Denerim is a port city, so you probably know more about the Fereldan way of doing things. Is it different than Antiva?"

"No, you got it right. Can you do that, Baby?"

The mage shot an indignant look at him. "I'm not a baby. Stop calling me that. So we're looking for a ship that leaves tomorrow? Or today? If it is urgent, where will I find you?"

"I do not think we could leave on a ship today," Korlys replied. "Even if we could gather enough money that quickly, it would definitely arouse suspicion and the Crows would be on us before the ship left the dock. So, tomorrow, earliest." He glanced at the thief. "But we will be near the big market areas in case something goes wrong, _sí_?"

"Yes. Look for Lady Windsor - you can't miss her." He turned to Korlys. "It's better if you go disguised. Less people will suspect a noble lady… you'll be a perfect distraction."

Korlys chuckled. "You are the expert." He was in a much better mood, now that they had eaten and rested for a while. "So, I guess we should not waste any time. Shall we get going?"

"Okay. We can make it look like we're going shopping. Baby, you'll have to find a quiet place where you can turn into a bird. Make absolutely sure nobody sees you, or you'll have Templars on your neck before you can count to ten."

"Yes, yes. I'll be careful," the mage promised eagerly. Finally something useful he could do to prove he wasn't a silly kid!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T for the awesome beta work!


	21. The Naughty Wench

Attrei looked back. The foul human was still following him. Darn. Finding a quiet place where no one would see him transform was impossible in this town. He had hoped if he went to a dark back alley it would be safe, but then this sweaty fatty had started to follow him and didn't want to give up. _I should've put some glyphs on my clothes._ He had drawn them only on Mario and Korlys' clothes; he didn't realize he might need them as well. The mage pressed his lips together. There was no other choice - he had to use his magic.

Muttering the spell under his breath, he turned the nearest corner. It was a narrow dead end path and, thank the Maker, there was no one else there. He could hear the man jeering, calling indecent proposals after the 'missy'. The moment the man appeared, with a disgusting leer on that sweaty pudding of a face, Attrei cast the spell. The man slumped down on the street.

_Maybe I should check to see if he has any money. Mario would._ But for that, he would have to touch him. Shivering in disgust, he turned away. No… he couldn't afford to waste time, right? He had to fly to the docks. With a last furtive glance around, he turned into a sparrow and flew up into the air.

oOo

"Remember, all you need to do is to look pretty. You just need to distract guys like you did at the gate. I'll take care of the rest. Okay?" Mario said, as he looked around the market. So many targets! It seemed ages since he'd had a proper challenge.

"Do not worry about me," Korlys muttered. He was glad to have Attrei's glyphs with him, though. The last thing he wanted was to get _too_ much attention. "Just give me the signal when you are ready." The Antivan scanned the marketplace, identifying the stalls a noblewoman would be most interested in, and headed that way. His first stop was a merchant selling fine silks, satins, and lace.

_Good choice_. Mario walked away a bit, as if he and Korlys - the lady, now - didn't know each other. It didn't take long until an old man with a much younger woman headed to the stall - a daddy with a spoiled daughter, from what it seemed. Perfect. Those were always willing to spend a lot, which meant they wouldn't miss a gold coin or two. He scratched his nose - the signal for Korlys to begin.

The assassin started casually looking through the merchant's wares, feeling the materials as if trying to find something suitable - in the right colour or weight, perhaps. Pretending not to notice the couple, he sighed loudly.

"Really, how _do_ Fereldans make do with such inferior material? I could not possibly have a proper dress made out of these fabrics!" Pretending to notice the young lady for the first time, he let his eyes grow wider as he leaned across the man to lay a hand on her arm. "My, that is such a _darling_ dress you are wearing! Tell me my dear, where did you get the fabric for it? Surely not in Ferelden, yes?"

"Thank you, madame. It was made by a tailor here in Gwaren, Ima Taylor. I may truly recommend her - she provides the best quality; even the Teyrn's family uses her services. Although, if I may say so, your dress is just as lovely."

_Yes, yes, keep going on_. Putting on the air of a servant on an errand, he walked past the noble: briskly, but not too fast, with a focused look that said he was too busy to notice the people around him. Untying the coinpurse - pleasantly bulging - was a matter of a few seconds. A few yards later, he abruptly stopped and snapped his fingers, as if he had suddenly remembered something, and headed to another stall.

Noticing Mario's signal, Korlys concluded his conversation and moved on. There weren't many people at the next stall, where a merchant was selling exotic furs. There were mantles lined with vair - the winter coat of the red squirrel - sewn together in alternating pieces of blue-grey back fur and grey-white belly fur to create exquisite patterns. He also saw cloaks lined with the beautiful dark-chocolate coloured furs of marten and mink; many coats made with rabbit furs of various colours - an item that would be a luxurious way to deal with the Fereldan cold, if Fereldans weren't so damn practical - and exotic fur rugs.

One particularly breathtaking rug caught Korlys' eye. It was round, about four feet in diameter, and made of rabbit fur in snow white, deep chocolate brown, and a light, café au lait coloured tan, arranged in a star pattern. He ran his hand across it lovingly, the soft sensual feel of the plush fur irresistible to the hedonistic Antivan.

"Ah, I see Madame has an exquisite taste that is not often seen in these parts of the world, if I may be so bold," the merchant said in the strong accent of an Anders.

Korlys looked up, schooling his face into the disinterested, slightly bored look of a jaded noblewoman, although he knew it was far too late for that. The man in front of him was a tall, well-built blond in his early forties, with a short, neat beard, and crystal-blue eyes. He wore the self-satisfied expression of a fisherman who has hooked a big one, and thinks all he has left to do is reel in his catch.

"It is a beautiful rug," Korlys admitted grudgingly. "How much?"

The merchant flashed a brilliant smile. "For a pretty lady like you, three gold coins."

_What's he doing? He wants to buy that?_ Mario watched from the side. He couldn't understand why anyone would want a rug, but if his Antivan wanted it, so be it. Giving Korlys a thumbs up, he nodded towards where the merchant had his chest hidden. He felt a light tingle on his arm where Attrei had drawn one of the glyphs on his shirt, and glanced around in panic, but nobody was looking at him. He crouched behind a stall and melted into the shadows. Careful not to bump into anyone, he started sneaking towards the chest.

"I will take it," Korlys said promptly, noticing Mario's signal. "Please wrap it up and have a boy send it to my room at the Purple Monkey - under the name of Lady Catalina Windsor."

Korlys watched in satisfaction as the merchant's expression turned to avarice. A noblewoman too rich to bother haggling? He wouldn't let this customer go so easily.

"Of course, your ladyship," the merchant said, as he promptly wrapped the rug and called for one of the youths loitering around, waiting for small jobs like this one.

"Take this to the Purple Monkey, under Lady Windsor's name, and be quick about it," he said, slipping the kid a silver. He took the coins Korlys held out to him, the Antivan's attitude no more concerned than if they were three silvers.

"Now," the merchant said, as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them, seemingly just starting to really get down to business. "What other fine goods may I show your ladyship? How about one of my many exquisite fur coats?"

Korlys nodded. "I _do_ need a new one. All I have is the one I wore last season, and I certainly cannot be expected to wear it again _this_ season."

"Certainly, m'lady." The merchant turned and selected several fur coats and began to point out the excellent craftsmanship of them all. Korlys didn't even bother glancing in Mario's direction, sure the man was already well on his way now to burglarizing the chest.

Seeing the merchant was fully focused on serving the lady, Mario sneaked to the chest. He expected a much more complicated lock… and more gold. There were thirty gold coins at most. Still, it would take pick pocketing at least ten nobles to get this much. He pocketed the coins, taking a few silver as well for good measure, and locked the chest again. With some luck, the merchant wouldn't notice anything until the next time he had to open the chest.

He sneaked away, and hid behind a pile of empty crates and sacks in a nearby alley; when he was sure nobody had noticed him, he stepped out of the shadow and gave the okay signal to Korlys. _A few more jobs like this, and we'll be rich_.

Korlys wrapped it up by saying he just could not decide, and commenting that he might come around the next day to select and purchase the one he liked best.

The Antivan followed Mario's lead as the thief unobtrusively pointed out the best marks, and by the time they were done for the day, Korlys was ready to get out of the dress and relax, hopefully with a good bottle of wine and Mario in his bed.

oOo

The view that opened below him was so magnificent that for a moment he forgot to fly. Everything was pulsing with life: the lines of piers jutting into the sea; the ships and boats rocking on the waves; the miniature figures of people crawling all over the place, carrying barrels and crates, shouting and swearing and singing, their voices rising with the cries of the seagulls into a chaotic but not unpleasant mixture. Attrei hovered in the air, absorbing all the unfamiliar sensations, until he remembered his task.

He spent some time following the men carrying barrels and sacks, but they only kept taking things in and out of big wooden buildings; no one said anything useful and there were no chalkboards he could see. Then, after what seemed like hours, a ship sailed in, and the men that got out talked about getting to the dockmaster. Andraste had finally smiled on him, he thought, as he flew after them to a small office, just like Korlys had said. He landed on the nearest lamp post, hoping to hear something that could help him.

"The Black Lie," said the tall man, leaning heavily on the counter as he did so. His face was as weatherbeaten as old gnarled wood, deeply lined and suntanned almost to black. His dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, showing off the many earrings dangling from each earlobe, and he had a red kerchief tied around his neck.

"Oh ho! So, you're finally here, eh? You know I've had those blasted merchants bothering me every day for a week, wondering where you were at?" the shorter, more portly man asked, as he looked up from the pad of paper he was using to make notes. Wispy strands of his thin, white hair danced around his head in the stiff sea breeze, and his long, equally white beard fluttered like a flag. The man's hair made his white shirt look dingy in comparison. He had beefy forearms poking through his rolled up shirtsleeves, and a tan that was dark enough to rival the first man's. "What happen? Storm blow up?"

The tall man nodded. "That's right, right off the coast of Llomerryn. Rotten luck, I suppose."

"Well, do you have a cat on board? That brings good luck, you know."

"We had a ship's cat - Emmy - but we couldn't find her when it came time to set sail, and we had to leave her behind."

Greybeard, as Attrei was beginning to think of him, tsked. "You should pick one up while you're here, Jack; docks are full of them," the man said absentmindedly as he returned to his paperwork.

Jack grunted in agreement. "Say, is the Naughty Wench still open?" he asked, turning the conversation to more stimulating matters as they concluded their business.

Greybeard gave a coarse laugh. "Of course, mate. Sally still asks about you at least once a week."

"Well, I'll be paying her a little visit tonight, then," Jack replied with a wink. "The men have been itching for shore leave, with all the rough weather we had."

"I bet. It will be a rowdy crowd in there tonight, for sure."

The tall man grinned. "Isn't it always? Swing by and I'll buy you a pint," he added, then turned and headed back down the docks.

Attrei tilted his head, thinking. What now? Korlys said he would find the information they needed in the office, but he couldn't just fly in and start hopping around the papers! He'd have to turn into his normal self, but that wasn't possible with Greybeard around. And he couldn't cast a sleep spell strong enough to affect a human while he was a bird… No, he decided after a moment. The best chance would be to follow the captain.

oOo

The Naughty Wench was completely different from the inns he'd stayed in with Korlys and Mario. There, the tables were separated so the guests would have privacy during their meal, and everything was polished and clean. Here, everything was in one big room without any order. Instead of upholstered chairs, there were only hard wooden benches. The guests were mostly men who sat in noisy groups, drinking ale from tall mugs that were carried to them by maids in dresses with low-cut necklines and tiny bells attached to their belts. The men leered at them, but they didn't seem to mind - they giggled and sat on the men's laps, and let them jiggle their bells. Once again, he was grateful that sparrows didn't blush.

He sat down on the rafters to have a good view of the captain, hoping it was a good idea to come to this weird place after all.

"Captain Jack!" a blonde-haired maid called out from across the room. She was a plump, cheerful looking woman with a ruddy face and a wide mouth, and a bosom that appeared to be dangerously close to escaping the confines of her bodice.

"Sally!" the captain replied, grinning as the maid hurried over with a pint of mead. "Did you miss me?" He reached over and gave her ample rear a playful slap as she arrived, jogging her arm just enough for some of the liquid to slosh out of the mug and onto the table.

She opened her mouth to say something, but just then Captain Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, resulting in a squeal followed by laughter. The maid draped an arm casually around the man's shoulder. "O'course I missed you, Jack! Why I must have told James a thousand times if I told him once!"

Jack laughed. "So he said."

"Where you been, Jack? It's been ages," Sally asked, as the captain lifted the mug to his lips.

"Yeah, where you been, Jack?"

The captain's mug stopped inches from his lips as he looked up; his expression seemed to indicate that the new arrival wasn't a pleasant surprise. "Hello, Billy."

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend, Jack?" Billy asked, as he swung a leg over the bench across the table from the captain, and sat down, swinging the other leg over until he was facing forward. He set his drink down in front of him. Billy's hair was so bleached from the sun that it was almost white, and pulled back into a ponytail. He was a sturdy man with not an ounce of fat on his frame, and shorter than Jack by about a head.

Jack's mug finished its trip to his mouth and he drank deeply, his eyes never leaving Billy's. He put the empty tankard on the table, and turned to Sally. "How about another one?" he asked as he gently nudged the woman from his lap. It was easy to see he wanted his conversation with the other man to be a private one, and she nodded and hurried away.

The captain returned his gaze to Billy, who was regarding him with the intensity of a cat spying on a mouse. "So, what are you doing here, Billy? How's the Flor de la Mar?"

A bitter laugh was his reply. "She's fine, Jack. In fact, she was due to set sail a week ago, but I heard my old friend Jack was arriving shortly, so I decided to wait and say hello."

Jack grunted. "Hm, well hello!" Just then Sally returned with another drink, and he accepted it without comment. She took one glance at the other man, who hadn't touched his yet, and simply nodded and walked away.

Billy's expression grew grim. "You owe me money, Jack. I can't wait any longer to set sail. We leave for Orlais tomorrow, and I mean to get paid tonight!" he exclaimed, pounding a fist on the table for emphasis. A few heads poked up here and there around the room, but the pair was generally ignored, and the few spectators they did have quickly lost interest.

"Heheh. Well, I can't get it to you tonight, Billy. I just got into port! I still need to offload my cargo and get paid before I'll have any money to give you. But, the next time we see each other, I'll be sure to pay you everything I owe."

Apparently not pleased with this response, Billy jumped to his feet. He gulped down his drink, then threw the empty tankard, hitting Jack squarely on the head. Jack bellowed like an enraged bull and jumped to his feet as well, launching himself over the table with surprising speed for such a tall man.

Fascinated, Attrei watched as the captains started to fight, and then other men jumped up and started to shout and curse and fight as well. Everything they could grab and throw at each other they did, and the air was full of flying bottles and mugs. The innkeeper was yelling at them to stop, but was ignored, and the girls were squealing in high, shrill voices. In a minute, the whole inn was fighting; how the men knew who was a friend and who should get their face punched, Attrei had no idea.

But he had found out what he wanted to know; there was no reason to stay in this weird place any longer. When a stray tankard hit the window, shattering the glass and giving him a convenient exit, he flew out, heading back to the port. He wanted to see the ship, where it was docked and how big it was, so he could answer Korlys' and Mario's questions.

A few minutes later he landed in front of Flor de la Mar, exhausted but proud; finding the ship among all the others without asking anyone wasn't easy. He'd had to fly to the side of each one to read the names, and his wings hurt something awful. But the ship was worth it. It was huge – well over one hundred and twenty feet, he'd guess, and broad, and had four big wooden poles with a lot of ropes tied between them; it didn't make any sense to him at all, but it sure looked impressive.

He felt more than saw the movement behind him, and flew away a few yards. Turning back, he saw a big, fat bird, white with grey wings and a frighteningly strong beak, staring at him as if he were a bing cherry brownie. There was no mistaking what it wanted - and it seemed it wouldn't give up easily. Heart thumping in panic, he cast a sleeping spell and watched in relief as the beast collapsed to the ground.

"Maker's tits! Did you see that bird?"

Someone saw him casting! Half-expecting to hear shouts warning about a maleficar and to get Templars, Attrei flew off again, choosing the shortest route to the market. The back alley was empty; it appeared the sleazy human had woken up in the meantime. After a quick check that there was no one nearby, he turned into an elf again and went to find his friends.

oOo

"Anne, there you are!" Korlys exclaimed. He hurried over to Attrei's side, Mario following close behind. They had just gotten to the end of the marketplace, the last of the stalls only a few yards behind them, and the crowds had yet to thin out. "Did you find the bakery? Did they have those tarts Lord Windsor likes so much?"

Never in his life had the mage been so relieved to see someone; he felt like he had been wandering around the market for ages, getting more and more desperate. There had been no trace of them, and what was worse, he wasn't sure he could find the way back to the inn on his own. Thank the Maker Korlys found him, or he'd have spent the night on the streets.

"Yes, my lady," he replied, remembering their act. "They will bring a tray to the inn, as you asked."

"Good. Come, I think it is high time I got back to my room for a bit of a rest. You have no _idea_ how exhausting shopping can be!"

The trio arrived at the inn at teatime, and although Korlys hated to do it, he sent Attrei back out to fetch his tea and scones. As soon as they were all safely in his room, the Antivan locked the door. He immediately took off the wig and the dress with no regard for modesty, and tossed them on to the bed, then slipped on his most comfortable pair of pants. Mario and Attrei grabbed two of the seats around the empty fireplace. Korlys picked up one of the wineskins Mario had stolen and joined them; he took a grateful swallow, then passed it around.

"So, what did you find out?" Korlys asked, addressing Attrei.

Reclining in the armchair, the mage took a sip of the wine and passed the wineskin to Mario. "There's a ship, the Flor de la Mar; it's leaving for Orlais tomorrow. I'm sorry, I don't know the time. But, I think Billy - the captain, I mean - he needs money, because he was fighting with Jack over some debt, and it's a huge ship; there's plenty of room for three more people. Say… we won't have to pretend to be women on the ship, right?" He didn't think he could stand those shoes anymore.

"I wish," the assassin said, leaning back in the upholstered chair, his legs spread apart, so happy to be wearing pants again. "It is a three month voyage, with fair weather." Korlys eyed the wineskin in Mario's hand longingly - he'd had a rough day, after all - then returned to the mage. "But, let us start from the beginning. How did you find this out? Who is Jack, and where was this fight?"

"Jack is the captain of another ship. I couldn't get into the office, so I followed him to an inn. A weird place… nothing like this one. Even the name was funny, the Naughty Wench. Jack met one of the women there, and he was rude. All the men there were rude, though the women didn't mind it… Well, anyway, Jack met the captain of the Flor de la Mar and they had a fight over money and then everyone was fighting," Attrei explained. "Oh, and the women had funny dresses - they had bells on their belts. Why don't we have bells on our dresses as well?"

Mario almost choked on the wine. "You went to a brothel?! So not nice of you, Baby, to go alone," he teased, as he passed the wineskin to Korlys.

"We are not whores - that is why we do not wear bells, Attrei." Korlys found the idea of the little mage going to his first brothel alone very amusing. From the colour of Attrei's face, however, he'd say the kid felt more mortified than amused. "To your first trip to a whorehouse!" the Antivan said as he lifted the wineskin in a toast. He drank, then handed it to Attrei with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"B-but!" The mage looked from Korlys to Mario, ignoring the wineskin. He had read about brothels in Orlesian novels, and the Naughty Wench looked nothing like that. In brothels, everything was red and full of fluffy cushions and satin drapes. "It couldn't be a brothel - there were only tables and benches! No beds at all!"

A look of surprise crossed the Antivan's face for a moment, then he threw his head back and laughed. Mario joined in the laughter, not quite knowing what was so funny, never having visited a brothel himself, but not wanting _Korlys_ to realize that.

"I don't see what's so funny," Attrei muttered, before taking a long swig from the wineskin.

"Hey, no offence." Mario leaned over to Attrei to pat him on the shoulder, and grab the wineskin at the same time. The last thing he wanted was to listen to the mage's drunken whining again. "But next time, take us with you, okay?"

" _Va bene_ , enough of that." Korlys looked away, drumming his fingertips on the arm of the chair. After a few long moments, he turned back to look at his companions. "We need to know how much the captain will charge us, and try to arrange a cabin for the lady - she will need her privacy. But she would not send her own servant into a whorehouse. I will use Mario's wig and go as a human paid by her to be a runner."

"You wanna go alone?" Mario asked, disapproval clear in his voice.

"It is safer that way. I will stay in the shadows as long as I can, and the whorehouse will not be brightly lit. It should not take me long. But I just realized something - how will we explain Lord Windsor's absence?"

Trying to change the topic now? Mario pressed his lips together. "Who cares? Maybe the fucker is already in Orlais, doing business; a servant or a runner wouldn't know anyway. And it's _not_ safer, not with the Crows out to get you."

"That reminds me, were those glyphs useful? If they helped, I can write more for Korlys before he goes," Attrei offered, glad that they had moved away from the brothel.

"Then go and do it," Mario cut in. "I need a word with Lady Windsor here." He waited till Attrei had taken Korlys' clothing and left - the mage had been so surprised he hadn't even protested - before he turned to Korlys again.

"You risk too much. What if the Crows find you? We should stick together. If you wanna go, fine, but I'll be following you in the shadows, and Attrei should be there as a bird. So if something happens, we can help."

Korlys frowned, but didn't respond immediately. Instead he looked away, drumming his fingertips against the chair again as he thought it over. "You are right," he said, turning back to Mario. "It would be better if someone followed - but having you tail me is too risky; it is much easier to spot _two_ people slipping through the shadows. Attrei will follow me as a bird. If something happens - which it will not - he can get a message back to you. If, for some reason, he is not able to put everyone to sleep, that is," the assassin added.

"Nobody ever saw _me_ slipping through the shadows. Okay, fine! I won't argue with you. But..." The thief walked over to Korlys and pulled him up. "If you get yourself hurt, or caught, don't expect me to pity you. I'll go there to kick your ass myself. Understand?"

" _Sí._ " Korlys wrapped his arms around the thief and pulled him in for a kiss. When they finally broke it, the assassin became all business again, turning to the washbasin and starting to remove his makeup. "Attrei and I will leave at dusk. If the captain was kicked out of the Naughty Wench, I am sure there will be another brothel or two nearby. I will find him before he gets too drunk, get the information we need, and be back here before you know it. Then we will have the whole night together, yes?" He glanced at Mario through the mirror hanging over the wash basin, and gave him a wink.

"I hope so. But I'm warning you, I won't wait for you the whole night," Mario snapped.

"Oh? You will start without me?" Korlys asked with a roguish grin. "That might be fun to come back to."

"Perv," Mario accused. "Just get going already."

oOo

Once Attrei had given him a good description of the captain, and the shadows had grown deep enough, Korlys slipped out of the window. Attrei flew out in his sparrow form, and the pair made their way to the neighborhoods surrounding the docks. The area was rundown compared to the rest of the city: the buildings were shabbier, the alleyways dirtier, and the taverns and their patrons louder.

Korlys carefully watched the alleys and rooftops, looking for any signs of the Crows, as he made his way to the Naughty Wench. From Attrei's description of events, the Antivan doubted the man would still be there, and he was right. The place was still crowded, but the captain was nowhere to be found.

Betting the man wouldn't have given up on the night's festivities - he was a sailor, after all - Korlys started searching the other local establishments, concentrating on the brothels first. Attrei fluttered above him, perching somewhere close when the assassin entered a place, and continuing to follow once he left.

Luck was with him; the assassin found Captain Billy in the third brothel, and the man hadn't yet made his selection for the night.

The captain appeared to be in a surly mood as Korlys approached him - he was sporting a black eye and a bandage on his head, and was nursing an ale, a sour look on his face.

"Good evening, ser," Korlys said with a small bow. "Would you be Captain Billy, of the Flor de la Mar?"

Billy eyed him warily. "And what if I am?"

"A Lady Windsor sent me to find you, to inquire about passage to Orlais aboard your ship for herself and her two servants. She understands that you are to set sail tomorrow?" The Antivan let the question linger in the air.

"Yes, we leave at noon," the captain said, looking cautiously optimistic. Korlys could see the thought of making extra money he hadn't counted on was brightening the man's mood already. Hopefully, it wouldn't also cause Billy to become greedy.

"Very good, ser. The lady insists on having a cabin. Would there be one available?"

Captain Billy scratched the stubble on his face thoughtfully. "Aye, we can make a cabin available for the lady. The fare will be fifteen sovereigns for her ladyship, and ten sovereigns apiece for each of her servants."

Thirty-five sovereigns was a bit steep, but Korlys knew a noble like her ladyship wouldn't think twice about paying it. "Very good, ser," he said again. "I will give Lady Windsor the information."

Their business concluded, Korlys bowed again and slipped out of the brothel, leaving Captain Billy with a smile on his face and a distant look in his eyes, as if he was already planning how he would spend his windfall.

The assassin slipped back into the shadows and headed for the Purple Monkey, with Attrei flying above him. Korlys scrutinized every shadow cast by the infrequent gaslights that lined the streets. The little pools of light just served to make the rest of the streets seem even blacker. Once he thought he saw a shadow that seemed a little thicker than the surrounding darkness. He paused to study it briefly, trying to convince himself that it must have been a trick of the flickering light, but the uneasy feeling he had wouldn't dissipate. He hurried on, staying in the shadows as much as he could, and it was with great relief that he finally slipped back into the room.

oOo

"There you are. Everything okay?" The moment his Antivan climbed in through the window, Mario had his arms wrapped around him. He tried to sound casual - as if he hadn't almost gone crazy with worry, imagining all the things that could go wrong, and peeking out of the window every five minutes to see if they were returning. Next time he was coming as well, no matter what Korlys said.

"Yes, everything's fine, don't worry," Attrei said, as he changed back into his normal self, but Mario ignored him, focused only on his Antivan.

"Everything is fine," Korlys echoed. He gave Mario a quick hug, then pulled off the itchy wig. "I found the captain. He wants fifteen gold to take the lady, and ten each for her servants. And he says a small cabin will be available for her use. The ship is set to sail tomorrow at noon." The assassin sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed heavily. They were so close now, but he was starting to feel the strain.

"Thirty-five gold? He's a bigger thief than we are!" Mario complained. "But we still have more than enough. So what's worrying you?"

"Nothing." Korlys smiled and sat up straighter, realizing his mistake too late. "I am just tired - I had to go to three brothels before I found the man." He looked at Attrei. "You must be tired too, after the day you had, _sí_?"

"Yes. I'll leave you two alone now, if you don't mind. Goodnight," Attrei said, turning into a bird once more.

"Yeah, goodnight," Mario snapped; the sparrow was barely out of the window, when he locked it and turned to Korlys again. "Okay. Will you tell me now what's wrong? Or are you saying you're too tired for talking _and_ anything else?"

Korlys went to Mario, wrapped an arm around the thief's waist, and pulled him close. "There is nothing to worry about. This is the last night we will have alone together for months - we should not waste it." He slipped one hand behind Mario's neck and drew him in for a kiss, then stepped back once they'd broken it. "And, since we _are_ alone..." He quickly moved to the drawer where he'd hidden the watch, pulled it out, and returned to Mario's side. "I have something for you." Handing the neatly wrapped package to him, the ex-Crow was surprised to realize how nervous he was. _I hope he likes it..._

_A present? For me?_ "Thank you." He carefully unpacked the shiny paper to reveal a small box, and in it - Mario's eyes widened. He looked up at Korlys, but he couldn't make a sound. His fingers trembled as he took the watch out of the box and examined every detail.

Korlys' heart skipped a beat. "Do you like it?"

"Do I _like_ it?" Mario asked incredulously. "It's beautiful." A wide smile spread across his lips. "Come here, and I'll show you how _much_ I like it."

"Oh, so you want _two_ gifts, now?" Korlys teased, but he stepped closer, his heart lighter now that things were right between them again. Crouching, he wrapped his arms around Mario's hips and picked him up. The thief squeaked in surprise, and Korlys chuckled. "This will be easier if you wrap your legs around me," he said gently. Once Mario did so, the ex-Crow carried him to bed and laid him down, then draped his body on top of him. "I am a very... lucky... man," he said, punctuating each word with a soft kiss.

"You and your crazy ideas." Mario couldn't stop smiling. "But, aren't we overdressed?" he asked, tugging at Korlys' shirt.

The Antivan sat up, straddling Mario's waist, and fixed the other man with a heated gaze. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his broad chest and flat abs inch by inch. Emboldened by the desire he saw in the thief's eyes, Korlys got up. Mario did not seem at all anxious; maybe tonight would be the night... Korlys tugged at the laces of his pants, a wicked grin on his face. "Do you want to see more?" he teased.

"Yes," Mario replied hoarsely. "Strip for me."

oOo

Korlys could hardly believe it, but Mario still seemed relaxed, with no hint of the anxiety he'd suffered every other time they'd tried to be intimate. Unhurried, he'd spent time just kissing the other man - first his lips, then moving to his ears, throat, chest, and now abs, and Mario hadn't tensed once.

It had been frustrating, having to stop each time, after he'd gotten so aroused. But he'd managed to stay patient and understanding, and now it seemed that had paid off - Mario finally trusted him.

The thief moaned, and Korlys moved lower still, wrapping his mouth around him and starting to suck.

"Yes," Mario hissed, clawing his fingers into the Antivan's hair. "So good. Korlys, I… I want you to take me."

The assassin looked up into Mario's eyes - heavy-lidded and almost black with the pupils blown wide. The sight made him groan, but he managed to force himself to ask, "Are you sure, _caro_?"

"Yes," was all Mario was able to gasp.

He spread Mario's legs wide to prepare the man, but he had hardly begun when he felt his body tensing. "Relax," Korlys murmured. "I will not hurt you, just take a deep breath."

"I know. Don't stop."

The Antivan hesitated, not liking the way Mario's voice sounded. He had the uneasy feeling that the man was trying to white-knuckle it, but he pushed his reservations aside. He would relax and enjoy it once they got going - the thief just had to overcome his initial fear, right?

Korlys continued, being as gentle and as patient as he could, but it wasn't long before Mario yelled "No!" and pushed him away, crawling up the bed and breathing heavily.

"Why?" Korlys said in a frustrated huff. He got to his knees and sat back on his heels to get a better look at Mario's face. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"It _is_! But I can't… I'm sorry. I tried."

"Well, if you would just try a little harder to relax, you would enjoy it. Just give me a chance..." The Antivan hated the way that sounded, but how many times could Mario expect to get him aroused and then just stop? Korlys sympathized with what the other man was going through, but it wasn't fair to _him_ , either.

Mario's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?"

It crossed the Antivan's mind to remind Mario that he had been raped too, many times, but hadn't had the luxury of saying no to sex later - he had just had to grit his teeth and do it, like it or not. But, he didn't want Mario to have to do that, just to be with him. _This is not going to work out, is it? I cannot go my whole life without sex._ Korlys felt a wave of despair at that. He didn't want to be with anyone _else_ , either. "I just..."

"Yes?" Mario asked, surprise quickly replaced by annoyance. He folded his arms, glaring at Korlys. "Go on. I don't try, I get that. What else?"

Korlys crossed his arms as well. "What about _me_? I have needs too, you know! I... I really want to be with you, but..." the Antivan looked away with a scowl on his face. "But I want to have sex too," he muttered, feeling like a blackguard, and resentful that he'd been put in this position at all. "I am not the one who hurt you. How long will I have to suffer for someone else's actions?"

"I see. You have needs, and I selfishly stop you, just to make you suffer." Mario's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it!" The Antivan uncrossed his arms, gesturing emphatically as he became more upset. "Do you even _care_ about my needs? Do you expect our relationship to be platonic? I cannot live the rest of my life without sex, Mario; I _need_ it!" Korlys threw up his hands in frustration. "If I had known this would happen, I would have bought one of the whores in the brothel while I was there! It would be nice to be with someone who _wants_ to have sex with me for a change!" He looked away and crossed his arms again with a scowl. Korlys was already regretting his harsh words, but he'd be damned if he'd take them back now. Why should he be the one to apologize?

Mario's breath hitched. Silently, he got up from the bed, picked up his clothes, and pulled on his trousers. His fingers were numb; it took him two tries to unlock the window. "Yeah. If you think I don't care, you _should've_ used a whore," he whispered as he climbed out of the window and melted into the night.

Korlys jumped out of bed, glaring at the open window. He stomped over and slammed the window down, then locked it and closed the curtains with a rough jerk. The Antivan stalked around the room, fuming. Needing to _hit_ something, he raised his fist to the wall. _That is not going to help_ , a more levelheaded part of him interjected. His fist stopped inches from the wall. The elf ran his hands through his hair in frustration once more, and went and sat on the side of the bed, burying his face in his hands. _You see what happens when you care? Merda, now what?_

He jerked at the sound of tapping on his window, hating himself more for the hope that suddenly bloomed inside of him. _Do not be an idiot; he is not coming back._ Korlys looked around, finally locating his pants and slipping them on. He grabbed a dagger, just in case, and opened the curtains slightly. It was just a sparrow. Letting out a breath he had barely been aware of holding, he unlocked the window and let Attrei in.

The sparrow shot in, almost knocking a candleholder over in the process. "What's going on?" Attrei breathed when he turned back into an elf. "Did the Crows come? I woke up to shouting, and then Mario banged into the room, weeping, and he didn't say a word to me - I think he didn't even notice me. He just grabbed his knife, pulled on his shirt and boots and was out. I… for a moment I thought the Crows got you," he admitted with a relieved smile, then frowned again when he saw the expression on Korlys' face. "So what happened?"

"Mario was weeping?" Korlys' chest constricted painfully. Hurriedly tugging on his boots and a shirt, he grabbed the sheaths for his daggers and strapped them on. "I have to find him. Stay here, in case he comes back." The Antivan glanced around the room distractedly. "Here." Korlys grabbed his coin purse and gave it to Attrei. "That is all the money we have. If we do not come back, take it-"

"Wait! What's happening? Why was he crying? I'm coming with you!" Why did nobody ever tell him anything? He wasn't a child anymore!

The assassin stopped long enough to focus on the mage, the anguish in his heart showing in his face. "We had a fight. It... it was all my fault. I said some harsh things and let him leave. Now I have to find him before something happens to him. You must stay here; what if he comes back and finds us both gone?"

Attrei doubted Mario would care where _he_ was right now; if the rooms were empty, he'd probably go searching for Korlys. But it was better to let the two sort it out, without him hanging around; that would be awkward. "Okay. I'll stay here."

" _Bene_." Grateful the mage hadn't argued, he opened the window again and turned around. "Lock the window behind me, Attrei, and keep the curtains closed. Do not look out unless you hear one of us whistle." Then the assassin climbed out of the window and slipped into the shadows without another look back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Extra special thanks to our betas - Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T. This chapter would not have worked without your feedback and advice!
> 
>  
> 
> "We are not whores - that is why we do not wear bells, Attrei."  
> In the past, prostitutes had to wear distinctive signs that clearly distinguished them from honourable ladies - different hairstyle, veils, or bells attached to their clothes. If they did not, it was seen as trying to conceal their profession - and that was a criminal offense.


	22. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We added a PTSD trigger warning to the fanfiction.net version of the story for this chapter, and have kept it here - to avoid spoilers, we've put the reason for the warning at the bottom of the chapter. Sensitive readers are strongly advised to scroll to the bottom and read the details first, or just skip sections 10, 12, 14 and 15.

1

The sky was already turning pink when Mario jumped off the empty market stall and reluctantly headed back towards the inn. No point in putting it off - staying out longer wouldn't fix this. It would only make Korlys despise him more for acting like a silly kid. But maybe he would still let Mario stay with him. _And if he doesn't? If he sends me away… and he has every right to do it, after tonight_. The thought almost paralysed him with fear. What would he do without Korlys? How could he live?

_Should've thought about that before I fucked up again_. He should have just let Korlys do it; he wouldn't be a match for the Antivan even if he was normal. How could he hope Korlys would stay with a freak?

He jerked as something flew by, then felt the air behind him quiver, and sighed both in relief and annoyance. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Where have you _been_? Do you know how worried I was?" Attrei demanded. "First you disappear like that, then Korlys goes looking for you, and neither of you come back for hours!"

"He went looking for me?" A tiny hope sparked in him. Korlys wouldn't go looking for him just to say he didn't want him back, right? "Why?"

"What do you mean, why! He was so upset when I told him-" _that you cried_ , he almost said, but he had a feeling Mario wouldn't like that. "-that you left. He immediately went looking for you. I was supposed to stay behind, but when neither of you returned, I became worried."

Maybe Korlys didn't hate him after all. But, better not get his hopes up. _I'm little better than a dock whore to him_. There were more important things to deal with right now, though. "You're a fool! You should have stayed there. When he finds you gone, he'll worry that something happened to you - that the Crows took you or something!"

"I didn't think of that," Attrei said, dropping his eyes.

"You _never_ think," Mario accused. "Let's hurry back."

2

Korlys crouched on the rooftop of a boarding house, the building silent in the early morning hours. He scanned the city despondently; it was obvious Mario wasn't coming back. _He is gone for good. Even if he did come back, it would only be to get his things and his share of the money._ The assassin watched the mist gather around the gaslights like halos. The sky hadn't started to lighten yet, but long years of watching had taught him the signs of the coming dawn. It was a feeling he'd come to recognize - as if the world were holding its breath in expectancy.

He sighed softly to himself; there was nothing to do now but go back. The Antivan kept to the rooftops for a while longer as he headed for the inn, still hoping for a glimpse of Mario. Soon it was too depressing, though, and he climbed back down and followed the road, only halfheartedly scanning his environment, and not taking particular care to stay hidden. He was in sight of the Purple Monkey now, anyway.

The blow, when it came, staggered him; he had no time, no time at all, to even look around to see who'd struck him. _What happened?_ was the only thought his confused mind could grasp hold of before the darkness swallowed him.

3

They were halfway to the inn when Attrei halted. "The glyphs went off!" he said in an urgent whisper. "I put them near the windows, just in case."

The implications of those words almost turned Mario's blood to ice. But maybe Korlys wasn't back yet. _Please, Maker, let it be so. Let him be safe_. "When we get near, cast the sleep spell. Over the whole inn, if you can."

He climbed to the roof of the nearest house and raced across the rooftops, not caring about noise or security. If anything happened to Korlys… _If you get yourself hurt, or caught, don't expect me to pity you. I'll go there to kick your ass myself_ , his own words echoed in his mind. Didn't he say he wouldn't leave him alone? And then he ran away like a blasted idiot, and - he stopped. The Crows attacked when Korlys was alone? _They were watching us_. He looked around in panic, but there was not a soul anywhere. The inn was on the other side of the road. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I think it's safer to do it from here, if you can," he told the little sparrow following him.

Attrei turned back. "All right, I'll try," he said with a determined nod and sat down, crossing his legs. Eyes squeezed tight, he began chanting the spell. It seemed to take forever, and Mario had to suppress the urge to shake the mage and yell at him to speed up.

Finally, Attrei opened his eyes. "Done," he said weakly. "But I can't guarantee everyone is asleep. Better be careful. Our rooms should be safe, though."

"That's good enough." Mario helped him up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll check Korlys' room. You check ours." _I'm coming, love. Please be okay_.

4

Korlys wasn't there. There was only a human, snoring near the window. A spark of hope ignited in his chest - if they were waiting for him here, perhaps Korlys was still searching for him, outside and safe. But something felt wrong. Why would there be only _one_ Crow? What kind of a trap was that? The Crows had to know by now that they'd need at least a dozen.

He heard noise near the window and whirled around, but it was just Attrei.

"There's one woman in black leathers in our room," he said.

Mario chewed on his lip. "We need to question them. Korlys might already be captured. Help me tie them up, then we'll bring the other one here and I'll deal with them while you pack our things - only the most necessary. If they have him, we must get him back."

"We will," Attrei said firmly. "But you know better than me what we'll need. You pack. And change your clothes - I put some more glyphs on your other shirt and trousers yesterday. Leave these two to me."

"Don't be silly. What do you think you can do-"

"I'm _not_ silly. I'm a mind mage," Attrei snapped in a tone Mario had never heard from him before. "And Korlys is my family. I won't let them hurt him."

Mario stared at Attrei with an open mouth. "I don't know who you are, or what you've done with Baby," he said, when he'd recovered enough to speak, "but I like it. Do what you want, but be quick. They want to take him to Antiva - they could be boarding a ship as we speak."

The mage only nodded.

One thing was sure, the young thief thought as he climbed out of the window to get to his own room, he was glad as the Void he wasn't in the skin of the two Crows right now.

5

The agony in his head grew as he slowly regained consciousness. Korlys kept his eyes closed for now. He felt solid wooden planks under him, the splintered lumber rough beneath his cheek. The smells when he took a breath were unsettling. _Musty, stale, dank_. Even without opening his eyes, he had the impression he was someplace confining. The sounds of seagulls and waves, ever-present in Gwaren, were much louder, and the rocking feeling beneath him confirmed his suspicion that he was on a ship.

Keeping his eyes closed, the assassin let his attention wander down his body carefully. Besides the pain in his head, there were a few places he was sure were bruised. The elf's hands had been shackled in front of him, as well as his ankles, and it felt like he'd been dumped here like trash, but nothing seemed to be broken. Someone had removed his boots, but other than that, he was fully clothed. _How long have I been here?_

"Korlys, open your eyes. I know you are awake."

The voice was familiar, and he was appalled at the fear and rage that overwhelmed him for a moment. Korlys' training allowed him to calm his mind quickly, however, and he opened his eyes as serenely as if he was waking up in his own bed.

Before he allowed himself to look at Tirano, he scanned his surroundings as much as he could without raising his head. It was dim, but he could see that he was in a cage with flat iron bars. The sounds of rats squeaking and scratching nearby told him the cage was probably located in the hold of the ship, but his field of view was limited in this position, and the lamp near where Tirano was sitting made it difficult for him to see further than the circle of light anyway.

Tirano was much as he remembered him, and the sight of the man's face made his stomach turn. Anyone who could look so kind _,_ yet be so brutal, would have quickly climbed to the top of the ranks of Crows, and Tirano almost had - until he had misjudged their master's cunning.

Right now he was sitting on a crate, wearing a smirk on his full lips that Korlys knew well, his brown eyes dancing with mirth. It was eerily similar to the expression Tirano had worn on _that_ day, so many years ago. He pushed that thought away and tried to sit up. It was difficult to do with his hands shackled, and the wave of dizziness that greyed his vision for a moment once he did so was worrisome.

"It is a shame we did not bring your dress with us; you looked so fetching in it. But do not worry - with all the men on this ship, you will find yourself very busy for the next few months, even without the dress," Tirano remarked, ignoring the fact that Korlys had yet to acknowledge him.

"Ah yes, the threat of rape. How original. What comes next, threat of torture?" Korlys spared a glance for his ex-lover and was gratified to see a tiny spark of anger in his eyes. But he mostly wished the man would just shut up and let him listen for any signs of Mario or Attrei. "Why don't you just toddle along and tell your superiors that I am awake, _sí_?"

Now that he was sitting up, he could see crates and barrels stacked against the hull of the ship to his left and his right, with an open area in the middle. Behind him, the ship ended, but whether he was in the bow or the stern, he could not tell. The shackles on his hands and feet were connected by a chain - he wouldn't be able to straighten his body fully when he stood - and another chain connected one of his ankles to a bolt in the floor. The only thing in the cage, besides himself, was a chamberpot. There were three other cells near him, all empty. Korlys hoped that meant Mario and Attrei had managed to evade capture.

"Master Nico's orders were to bring you in alive, still able to see, hear, and speak, but beyond that we can do with you as we please. And I plan on spending the next few months paying you back for trying to make me look like a fool in front of our master."

"You _are_ a fool, Tirano," Korlys spat. "And a complete waste of space as well. Go on, _cane_. Run to your masters."

Tirano did get up, a venomous gleam in his eyes. If he didn't find a way out of here soon, Korlys knew he'd pay for those remarks. But it still felt good to say them.

"Oh, I am a fool, am I? I am not the one who let a betrayer get close to him. _Twice_." With that, the Crow grabbed the lamp and stalked out of the room, leaving Korlys to ponder his words in darkness.

6

"Hey, Mario! Could you please come here?"

"Just a minute!" Mario scanned their room, going over a list of things they'd need in his head one more time - potions, weapons, rope. His book and notebook. That should be all… but he couldn't focus with all the screaming and begging to stop coming from the other room. Nobody came to bang on their door and complain, so perhaps Attrei's spell worked. Or maybe all the guests and servants were too terrified to risk it. Either was fine with him.

He quickly changed his clothes, making sure he had the ones with glyphs on them, and then he ran out of excuses. He had to go to Korlys' room anyway, to pack some of his things as well. The problem was, he had no idea what Attrei was doing and he wasn't eager to find out.

"Mario?"

"Coming!" He grabbed his and Attrei's backpacks and, opening the door a crack, peeked out. The hall was empty, and he didn't hear anything. So far, so good. He walked the short distance to Korlys' door and, bracing himself for whatever he might see, opened it.

The two Crows were standing in the middle of the room, faces wet with tears and sweat, long ribbons of snot hanging from their noses; when he entered, they winced and looked at him with eyes wide with terror. There was not a scratch on them otherwise. Mario couldn't decide if that was good or scary.

"You're pale. Are you okay?" Attrei asked with a frown, and immediately cast healing magic on him. "Bad news is, they already got Korlys. He's aboard the Freedom's Shadow; they want to take him to Antiva. But don't worry, we have time to get him back - the ship will sail out at ten."

"Good. Did they tell you where it's docked, or how we can find it?"

"Not yet, but they will." The mage gave the Crows a tight-lipped smile that was anything but friendly. "You don't want to disappoint me now, right?"

The man whimpered. "No, ser," he sobbed. "The third pier. You cannot miss her - she is narrower than the merchant ships, with three masts - a real beauty."

"Thank you," Attrei replied politely, before turning to Mario again. "But there was something else… ah, I know. I think you'll want to hear this. They said their task wasn't to kill you, but to take you to the _rats_. You were a reward for these rats, for their cooperation with the Crows. My, so many animals. It's almost funny. Anyway, it was the rats who told the Crows where we were. Right?" He turned to the woman who quickly nodded.

"Yes, ser - and the guard at the city gate, but the rats told us which inn you were staying in."

"The guard? How did he know?" Mario asked, intrigued.

"The lady - Korlys - said there was a wagon coming, but there was none, so he reported to us," the woman replied eagerly. "And the thieves guild had their little rats everywhere, to find you. It was just a matter of hours."

"What are the names of the guild leaders here?"

The woman hesitated, but when he turned to Attrei, she changed her mind before he could open his mouth. Attrei had to be really impressive. "We do not know their real names, ser - only their code names. Petey, Rascal, Bandit and Scout."

"Dog names? And not even tough ones." Mario snorted. "One day I'll return to Gwaren and kill them for selling Korlys to the Crows. But I guess your turn's first. Or do you want to do it?" He turned to the mage - with this new badass Attrei, one couldn't be sure.

Attrei looked at him, confused. "Kill them? Why? They won't be able to stop us - I'll make sure of that. Please, don't do it. I know they would kill us - me, at least - but we don't need to stoop to their level, do we?"

Mario let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Good to know there was still Baby there behind the badass look. In truth, he wasn't too eager to kill them - not like this, fully awake and staring at him with eyes full of tears. He would do it if he had to, of course, but… well, he was glad he didn't.

"Okay. Do what you want, but be sure they'll be out for the rest of the day. I'll pack a few things here, and then we can go."

"Thanks." Attrei beamed at him as if he had done him a favour. So strange, this mage.

While Attrei was casting, Mario dumped all of Korlys' things on the bed to go over them. The daggers they took from the Crows were the first things he packed, followed by bottles of poisons and smoke bombs. He stuffed a few of each in his pockets - they'd be handy later. Clothes… the Crows would likely take whatever he had on him now. What else? The rug? He hesitated for a moment. It would be a silly, impractical thing to do; the rug took up a lot of space in the backpack. But then he remembered the look in Korlys' eyes as he caressed it in the market, and carefully folded it and put it in. There, that should be all-

He froze as he noticed the wooden box on the bedside table. _The watch_. Was it really only a few hours ago that Korlys had given it to him? _Oh, so you want_ two _gifts, now?_ Korlys' words echoed in his mind. How happy they had both been, for that brief moment! Before he'd fucked up. Again. And now Korlys was gone. _I only want one gift, Korlys_ , he thought desperately. _Only you._ He blinked away the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes. No time to be soft now. Korlys needed him.

"Anything specific you wanna take with you, Baby?" he asked, as he continued with Attrei's backpack now.

"My herbs and alchemy equipment, and my recorder."

"Your what?"

"My flute - Korlys bought it for me in Dunmore. But why are we taking only one backpack?"

"Because we need to sneak on the ship," Mario explained. "You turn into a sparrow and carry the backpack. I'll get us in."

"How?"

"No idea yet," Mario admitted. "Don't worry, I'll think of something when we get to the docks," he added when he saw Attrei's worried expression. "Okay. I'll finish packing. You go and make sure nobody comes near our rooms for an hour or two."

"Alright. I'll draw some repulsion glyphs in front of our doors."

"Yeah, do that," Mario said distractedly. What else would they need? Food and wine - he couldn't be sure there would be a chance to steal anything from the Crows. There should be some scones left...

7

The sky was turning pink above their heads as they raced over the rooftops, the sparrow showing the shortest route. Mario tried not to think about Korlys - about what the Crows could be doing to him at this very moment, focusing only on breathing, on each step and move.

They were almost to the docks - he could see the masts of the ships and hear sailors shouting - when the sparrow in front of him collapsed.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He crouched next to his friend, trying to suppress the panic that was rising in him.

The sparrow closed its eyes; it took a moment before it turned back into the elf. "I'm almost out of mana," he said weakly, rubbing his temples. "I thought I could make it, but I guess I used too much magic on those two…"

"What does that mean? Come on, Baby, you can't do this to me now! We're almost there - I can't save him without you!"

"Sorry," Attrei whispered. "I think I can turn into a sparrow and take the backpack, but that's all. I have to rest before I can do anything. I'll be out for a few hours at least." He looked up at Mario. "But they won't kill him, right? They want to take him to his master. So if we get on the ship, we can save him, right?"

Mario ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah," he muttered uncertainly. The Crows were too fucking crazy to be sure what they would do. Someone who killed tiny kids just because they couldn't do pushups could do anything. He pushed those thoughts away and looked at Attrei's terrified face. It wasn't his fault - he was trying hard. "Turn into a sparrow. I'll carry you and get us on the ship."

_I just hope Korlys_ has _a few hours_ , he thought grimly as he watched the mage turn into a bird again. He picked him up and gently stroke his wings. "Sleep. I'll keep you safe, don't worry." He put the bird into his pocket; after he was sure he could move freely without worrying about squeezing his friend to death by accident, he sprinted to the docks again. Not much time left.

8

Korlys knew Tirano's parting remark was only meant to torture him with doubts and keep his mind too preoccupied to think of escaping, but as much as he tried to push it away, he kept returning to it. _Mario would_ not _do that. Even if he was angry enough to leave, why would he betray you? Money and revenge,_ was the immediate reply. _No, not Mario._ But this time the thought wasn't as confident. _Stop it! You can think about it later. Right now concentrate on escaping - you need to get out of here before they leave the harbor._

He could hear the sounds of people walking back and forth on the wooden deck above him, and up and down a set of stairs he could not see - he'd sat in utter darkness ever since Tirano had left, taking the only source of light with him. But it sounded like the ship was being loaded, so he should have a bit of time. There were locks on the manacles on his wrists and ankles, and a lock on the door to his cell, and he had no lockpicks. Even if he _did_ have proper lockpicks, he knew it was unlikely he'd be able to pick the locks. The assassin just didn't have the talent for it like Mario did. Still, it must be done if he had any hope of getting off the ship before they left the harbor. The ex-Crow doubted anyone would be back before then.

But there was nothing even remotely like a lockpick... wait. Mario had sewn a pick and wrench into the hems of his shirts. Korlys felt around - there! He ignored the spark of hope that wanted to flame up. The last thing he needed was to get too excited and hasty. Korlys carefully tore at the threads until he got the instruments out, then started attempting to pick the lock on his left wrist, working by touch alone. He tried to use the tension wrench with his left hand, but bending his hand enough to get the wrench into the lock caused his wrist to grind painfully against the metal of the manacle, biting into the skin. The ex-Crow gritted his teeth and continued, though; he didn't have a choice.

9

Crouched in the shadows, Mario watched the noisy bustle around the ship. The chance to sneak aboard unseen was practically zero. Well, if it was impossible to sneak in unseen, he would have to do it in front of everyone. Humans never looked twice at an elf; if he looked like he belonged there and knew what he was doing, it might work.

He followed the stream of dock workers from the ship to the warehouse; they were all taking crates, barrels and sacks from one pile, guarded by a huge muscular human, who checked off each thing from a list. A few more turns, and it would be over. If he wanted to get on the ship, he had to act now.

Mario stepped out of the shadows. Whistling a ballad, he briskly walked into the warehouse and picked up the nearest barrel. A strong smell of cured beef hit him as he hauled it over his shoulder. He was turning to leave, when the human stood in his way.

"Hey! What the fuck you think you're doing?"

Mario slowly turned towards the human. "Is this not supposed to go on the Freedom's Shadow, ser?" he asked. "I was sent here to help, 'cause they're in a hurry."

"Who…"

The man stopped and frowned the same moment Mario felt a slight tingle on his skin. _Maker bless you, Baby_.

"Don't you know I need to check it off first!" the man barked at him, scribbling in his list. "Now, move on! Get that on board and pronto, or you won't get one copper, lazy knife-ear!"

"Right away, ser!"

A quick look behind him proved that he wasn't the last one; a few more guys were carrying barrels and sacks, but he had to hurry. The bigger the crowd fussing around when he got on the ship, the smaller the chance that someone would notice one man didn't come back.

He felt his skin tingle two more times, but he finally reached the ship. There was a bored-looking guard staring at the dockworkers with cold eyes, as if they were vermin he had decided to let live for now. A Crow, he guessed. Trying not to look nervous, he walked past the guard - on the plank - to the deck -

"Wait!"

Mario stopped, but didn't turn back. "Ser?" he asked over his shoulder.

The guard looked him up and down. "I have not seen you before."

_Damn the Crows and their observation skills_. "No ser - old Henry hurt his back, and the boss said you're in a hurry to sail, so he sent me - so there's no need for another turn." He pointed his head towards the guys that were beginning to line up behind him. The guard narrowed his eyes, but before he could reply, another man leaned over the railing of the ship and yelled something in Antivan at the guard - blaming him for hindering the start, from the look of it.

The guard addressed the man one quiet ' _figlio di puttana_ ' and turned back to Mario. "Well, do not just stand there like a statue of Andraste! Move on!"

"Aye, aye, ser!" Mario was never happier to obey a command. He got down to the hold, but stumbled on the last stair; as he fell down, he knocked a few barrels over and they rolled across the deck, bowling into stacks of crates and barrels. With a lot of angry cursing, the other dockworkers hurried to put everything in order and calm down the Crows who came running to see what was going on. In all the ruckus - and with the help of a few more glyphs - nobody noticed that the blasted knife-ear who'd caused all that had disappeared; nobody cared to check why the barrels in the left corner were moved a bit from the wall - or why the shadow behind them seemed a few shades darker.

And then, finally, they were all gone. Mario listened to the sailors on the deck shouting commands, the creaking of the ship as it started to move, and the sound of waves crashing against her big body, and relaxed. _Maker's cock. I did it_. _I just hope I didn't use up all the glyphs._ In his pocket, Attrei continued to sleep, head tucked on his back, his little beak nuzzled into his back feathers. Mario sighed. He wished he could sleep for a few hours as well. This was going to be a long day.

10

By the time Korlys heard someone approaching his cell, his wrists were a bloody mess, and he was no closer to picking the locks than when he had started. He quickly took the slim implements and laid them in-between cracks in the wooden planks, hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

Korlys had listened to the sounds of the sailors making the ship ready to sail, casting off the lines and setting the sails, with growing desperation as he'd tried to get the locks open. By now, they'd be out of the harbor, he knew. Even if he did escape, there was nowhere to run.

He watched as two Crows approached him, the younger one holding a lantern. Korlys' stomach knotted when they got close enough for him to recognize them. Velasco was his cell's most talented torturer, and Egidio was his new apprentice. Well, not so new anymore, now that he thought about it. It had been almost half a year since he'd left Antiva.

As Velasco gazed at him with watery blue eyes, Korlys' heart started pounding in fear. He couldn't help himself. It wasn't just the man's reputation, it was the way he stared at him. His expression was that of someone watching a frog squirming as it tried to free itself - right before he dissected it alive. There was nothing there - no anger, no animosity, no passion, not even pleasure at the thought of what he had planned for the ex-Crow.

Velasco turned to his assistant. "This prisoner will be an excellent subject for you to learn on. Crows are very challenging to break, but I find they are often the most satisfying. Now, I see that Naldo and Tino neglected something, _sí_?"

The assistant nodded vigorously. "They did not strip the prisoner."

"Precisely," Velasco replied with a pleased expression. "Please fetch them now so we can correct that. And do not forget to bring the hood," the torturer added.

While the assistant scurried off, the man returned to studying Korlys with that detached look that so scared the ex-Crow, and he found himself too cowed to attempt to rile the man. Korlys felt as if he had come face to face with a pit viper - Velasco's eyes held no more feeling in them than a snake's would.

It wasn't long before Egidio was back with Naldo and Tino. The two humans unlocked the cell door. The chain that ran from the shackle on one of his ankles to the bolt in the floor was just long enough for them to drag him out of his cage to give themselves more room to work. They cut his clothes off of him carelessly, resulting in several shallow cuts all over his body. Once they were done, the assistant secured the hood on his head - the knot in the back tied viciously tight - and he was shoved back into his cage. Korlys heard the door clang shut with chilling finality.

"Now, you are coming along nicely in the physical techniques of torture, Egidio, but I think it is time for you to learn the more subtle art of mental torture. You will be surprised to find how effective that can be. Of course, in this case, there is nothing the subject knows that we need from him, so our work will be purely to produce as much anguish and suffering as the subject can endure and not expire from it. In this aspect, we are lucky to have Claudio aboard to heal the prisoner as often as we need."

Korlys knew why the torturer was instructing his student in his presence, of course. Letting him know that he knew nothing of interest to them meant that they didn't need him to tell them where Attrei and Mario were - and _that_ meant that his companions were dead, or had betrayed him. He hoped that Attrei, at least, had managed to fly far away. There was no way the mage would ever turn on him, and he doubted Mario would either, no matter how much their last fight had hurt the thief. It was just the beginning of the torture session, that was all. Still, knowing what was happening didn't completely negate the effects. Sitting here in the dark, naked, being discussed like a lab rat, and knowing that they had a mage to make sure he couldn't die, filled him with a terror he couldn't completely conquer.

"Nevertheless, you must not neglect the physical aspect of torture. The two go hand-in-hand, yes? And since this is our first day with the subject, I do not think we should break anything just yet. Master Nico does not care if we cripple him, but healers can only do so much - too many crushed bones will cause bone marrow to leak into the bloodstream, and that will result in the prisoner's death. Master Nico does care about _that_. So, keeping that in mind, what technique would you like to use first?"

Egidio's voice held all the excitement of a child being given a new toy. " _Bastinado_!"

"A fine choice. Gentlemen, if you would, please remove the prisoner from the cage and bring him over here."

Korlys could hear the torturer and his assistant moving away from the cell, then the door clanged open. He was hauled out again, and he could hear one of the Crows unlocking the chain that fastened him to the floor. They dragged him a short distance away and dropped him. Before the ex-Crow had a chance to move, the men threaded what felt like a pole between his legs and he was hoisted into the air until only his upper back and head were still resting on the floor. Korlys sensed the ends of the poles were resting on something to either side of him. The result was that his bare feet were up high enough for his torturers to be able to beat them without having to bend over.

Just being in this position was painful. Most of his weight was being supported by his ankles, causing the metal from the shackles to dig deeply into the tops of his feet and heels. His wrists and hands fared little better, as the chain connecting them to his ankles was too short to allow his arms to rest on the floor. Instead, his hands hung from his shackles at the height of his hips.

As the torturer and his assistant had a short debate on which instrument would be the best one to use - a whip, a cane, or a flat belt with sharp studs on it - Korlys tried to prepare himself mentally. He knew this form of torture wasn't fatal, and likely wouldn't leave permanent damage, either. _It is just pain. You can do this. Do not give them the satisfaction of screaming._

The debate over - the enthusiastic apprentice had settled on the belt with studs - Korlys braced himself. The sharp whistle of the belt cutting through the air was the only warning he had before it came down on the soles of his feet and pain exploded inside of him like a bolt of lightning. The second strike, and Korlys no longer had to worry about screaming - the pain was so intense it took his breath away. Another sharp whistle, and blinding agony filled him, driving out all rational thought.

11

Someone - something - was screaming, in a way that sucked the light from the world, and made the whole world tremble and fall apart. With a start, Attrei opened his eyes, but the screaming didn't stop and the world was still dark and trembling. Where was he? Why was he in sparrow form- oh. Right. He flew out of Mario's pocket and the trembling stopped. The cries did not - and he suddenly realised whose screams those were. He returned to his normal self and summoned a wisp.

Mario was rocking backward and forward, clutching his fists so hard they were bleeding. "They're torturing him," he whispered. "And it's been going on forever." He looked at Attrei with feverish eyes. "Can we go and kill them now?"

Attrei sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. "Yes," he promised. "Show me your hands first. You can't fight like this." When Mario didn't move, he gently took his hands and cast a little healing spell. "How are we going to do it?"

"I don't know. I don't care. But it must hurt."

Attrei bit his lip, thinking. This was no good. If Mario didn't get hold of himself, they had no chance to do this - _he_ didn't know what to do, that was for sure. He had no idea how many people there were, or how big the ship was. Without Mario, they were all doomed. "Alright," he agreed. "But you need to calm down for that. Let me help you. Don't worry, it won't take long." He put his hands on Mario's temples and poured a bit of his magic into his friend.

Mario didn't even notice; he was too distracted staring in the direction of Korlys' screams. "I think he's below us," he muttered.

"How will we get there?" Attrei asked.

"I'll think of something. And stop that." Mario frowned and brushed his hands away. "Can you draw more glyphs on my clothes? Yours and Korlys', too," he asked after a while. "Or would you have to use too much mana?"

"No, that's fine. I can start right away," Attrei suggested, relieved that Mario didn't want to attack the Crows immediately. This way, the calming spell would have time to relieve his anxiety a bit. And it would also give them time to plan things properly.

12

Korlys had stopped counting the blows a lifetime ago. He had prayed silently to the Maker to be allowed to pass out, but it didn't happen - the agony was too intense. The ex-Crow had held out as long as he could, but he had long since started screaming, and was now so hoarse he no longer sounded like a person. Finally, Velasco ended the session.

"I think that is enough for now," the torturer said, slightly out of breath. "You have done well, but we are both tired, and I think it is time we had a late lunch, _sí_? After lunch we will start the second session. Perhaps we will give the subject a water treatment," Velasco said thoughtfully. "Gentlemen, please see the prisoner back to his cage, _grazie_."

The relief when he was let down, and the pressure taken off of his ankles, was so great Korlys almost wept. The two Crows dragged him back into his cell, and he heard the door clang shut. His feet felt swollen to grotesque proportions, and he could tell that they were bloody from the sharp studs embedded in the belt. Drenched in sweat, he started shivering despite the warmth of the hold. _...going into shock..._

Footsteps approached his cage, the sound muffled by the hood. _Not yet... not yet... please..._ At some point during the torture, Claudio must have arrived, because Korlys felt healing magic flow into his feet. Then the footsteps receded, and that was it - the mage had healed him without a single word. A wave of nausea swept through him, and Korlys vomited into the bag on his head. He struggled to sit up so that he wouldn't drown, and managed to prop himself up against the bars of his cage before he passed out.

13

The sudden silence overwhelmed them with dread, dwarfing the terror they had felt while listening to Korlys' screams.

"Do you think he's- he's-" Mario couldn't find the courage to end the sentence.

"No." Attrei tried to sound reassuring, but his voice quavered. "They - they had to stop, because they don't want to kill him, right? And nobody can take that much pain for so long. I'm sure they won't hurt him anymore - not today, and they won't have a chance to do anything tomorrow."

"Maybe. The Crows are crazy. There's no telling what they could do. We should go as soon as possible."

"Korlys' clothes will be ready in a few moments. Pull off yours. I'll draw a few more, and then-"

The hatch screeched. Someone was coming. _Again_. Attrei had hoped that once lunch was over, the sailors would stay doing... whatever it was that sailors usually did. How was he supposed to focus like this?! With a flick of his wrist, he sent the wisp back to the Fade, then turned into a sparrow while Mario melted into the shadows and pressed himself closer to the wall.

" _Finally_ , he stopped screaming!" a male voice coming from the direction of the cargo hatch said, as someone made their way down the stairs from the main deck. "All that noise was giving me a headache!"

" _Cazzo, sí_ ," another voice grumbled. "I hope the next thing Master Velasco chooses is quieter."

Mario peeked from behind the barrels, surprised by how young they sounded, but some crates blocked his view. They were talking about the torture - _about Korlys' screaming_ \- and about a master, so they had to be with the Crows. _Velasco… that must be the fucker hurting him_ , he realized. And it wasn't over yet. His jaw clenched.

Suddenly, the sound of boots on stairs floated up from the deck below as well. "That must be him now," the first voice said. " _Merda_ , we need to hide before he sees us."

"Over there," the second voice said, and both boys slipped into the shadows and started squirming their way between the crates and barrels.

_Fuck, they're coming here!_ Mario frantically looked around, but there was nowhere to escape. Cursing under his breath, he pulled out his knife. If they got much closer, he'd have to try to kill them - before their master came. The chance he could do that was next to nothing, but it was the only chance he had.

The two squatted down behind the second-to-last row of crates, barely a few feet away from Mario, but they didn't notice him. He stiffened and clasped his hand over his mouth, worried they might hear him breathing. If he didn't move, if he didn't make a sound, perhaps they could still make it.

A moment later, the hatch on the floor creaked open, and two sets of boots clomped across the deck.

"Master Velasco," one said, "Why do we keep the hood on the prisoner's head, when it is dark in the hold?"

"Good question, Egidio. The hood is not just for blocking light, it also muffles sound, increasing the sensory deprivation of the subject. Also, having the head enclosed by a hood makes breathing a bit more difficult, but not so much as to cause asphyxiation," Velasco replied, as the two moved towards the middle of the ship.

As soon as the two men were out of sight, one boy signaled to the other and they crept from behind the cargo.

" _Brasca_ , they went to the galley," one of them muttered. "Come on - we can get a snack once they have left." The two of them retreated back to the main deck, closing the hatch quietly behind them.

Mario tapped his pocket impatiently. "You heard him, right? What did it all mean?" he asked the moment Attrei was back to his normal self.

"It means they put a hood on him so he couldn't see or hear." Attrei's voice quivered. "And to make breathing difficult without choking him."

Mario's face darkened. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Finish those glyphs," he said when he opened his eyes. Hearing the man's words had finally cleared his mind. He was calm now. Calm and ready to kill. "And put them on your clothes as well. Do as many as you can without tiring yourself. We have to be perfectly prepared." The fucker liked hoods, did he? Then Mario would make sure he got one today.

14

Korlys regained consciousness as he was being dragged out of his cell again. Someone removed his hood, and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Naldo and Tino were holding him near something similar to a teeter-totter, with some notable exceptions: it was double the normal width, the ends did not reach to the ground - as it was prevented from tilting to a steep enough angle - and there was a plank situated perpendicular to the board, about one-third of the way from the end of one side, forming a cross. He could also see leather straps had been affixed to either end of both boards. Tirano was standing just on the other side of the contraption, a broad grin on his face and a malicious look in his eyes. Next to him were Velasco and Egidio, who looked positively giddy with excitement. Claudio - the mage healer from Nico's cell - stood in the background with his arms crossed, avoiding his gaze as if they were strangers.

"Gentlemen, please strap the prisoner to the board," Velasco said to the two men holding him, then he turned to his assistant, adopting the tone of a professor lecturing his class. "As I mentioned during our first session, the mental aspects of torture are just as important as the physical, and indeed are often more effective in breaking the subject than mere physical pain alone. In this respect, the water treatment is one of the most optimal techniques at our disposal."

Naldo and Tino removed Korlys' chains and lifted him up bodily onto the board. One of the restraints was placed across his forehead to hold his head in place, and his legs were strapped down at the other end. Then, his arms were stretched out along the crossbeam to either side of him and tied down as well. The teeter-totter was tipped so that he was at about a thirty degree angle to the floor. The ex-Crow fought to stay calm as the blood rushed to his head.

Velasco continued. "Immersion of the throat and sinuses sends an immediate signal to the brain that death is imminent, which triggers an instinctive panic response. This response inhibits rational cognition and resistance training in a way that most techniques cannot."

Korlys tried to prepare himself, to remember his training, but it was futile; he knew Velasco was telling the truth - no amount of conditioning could give you the ability to control the raw, mindless panic that gripped you when you were drowning.

Lying there - naked, helpless, exposed - was somehow even more humiliating with Tirano watching. Did the Crows really think that 'training' could prepare someone for this? To his surprise, Korlys let out a shaky, almost hysterical, laugh. _Nothing prepares you for being in the hands of men who mean to hurt and ultimately kill you. Nothing._

"Furthermore," Velasco said, "since the lungs are above the waterline, the risk of actual drowning is greatly reduced."

A feeling of unreality gripped Korlys as the two men continued their conversation as if he did not exist, or was of no more consequence than the furniture around him.

"Master," Egidio piped up, "why is the board set up to be able to move up and down?"

"Ah, that is a very good question - one I think you will find the answer to as we administer the treatment." Velasco clapped his hands and rubbed them together, as if getting down to business. "Shall we begin?"

Korlys' mouth was forced open, and a bit placed to keep it from closing. Velasco dunked a piece of cloth into the bucket of water sitting beside him, and filled a cup with more water. The ex-Crow took a deep breath and held it as the wet cloth was placed over his face. Water, cold and salty, was poured over the cloth, filling his mouth, nose, and throat.

He held his breath for as long as he could, then reflex took over and he instinctively inhaled, causing the cloth to cling tightly to his nose and mouth. The effect was immediate - his body jerked and twisted against the restraints. Time ceased to exist as he fought for air in a blind panic.

At some point, the cloth was removed from his face, and he was quickly tilted upright. Someone struck him in the stomach, forcing the water out, and a violent coughing fit shook him. Korlys managed to take a few, gasping breaths. Then he was tilted back again, and before he even had time to beg, the process was repeated.

15

Sometimes they had to stop long enough for Claudio to heal him, and, as soon as they took the bit from his mouth, he would babble and beg mindlessly, but they were relentless. If only there was something they wanted from him! He would say anything - _do_ anything - to make it stop; but they wanted nothing more than to watch him suffer.

In despair, he stopped fighting to live and started fighting to die. He swallowed and inhaled as much sea water as he could, and the healer had to be employed sooner each time. After an eternity, it stopped.

"As you can see," he dimly heard Velasco say, as if the man was a great distance away, "there is a real danger of the subject losing his will to live, which makes the whole process much trickier. I believe this is as far as we can go at this time."

Egidio made a disappointed noise, but Velasco was decided. "Gentlemen, please escort the prisoner to his cell."

Korlys was unshackled and pulled roughly off the board, and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Get up!" someone shouted, as he was kicked in the side; but Korlys refused to move - if he was lucky, they would use too much force and accidentally kill him.

But, it was not to be - the shackles were placed back on him, and he was dragged to his cell.

"Fortunately," he heard the torturer say as he and Egidio started walking towards the stairs, "Tirano and the sailors will make sure the prisoner gets no sleep tonight, so we need not worry about employing sleep deprivation techniques."

Almost as an afterthought, Velasco turned slightly and addressed the healer. "Claudio, I believe it would be wise for you to be in attendance. I would hate for the sailors to become too enthusiastic and have the subject bleed out during the night."

The chain was affixed to the bolt in the floor again, although Korlys had long passed the point of being able to escape.

Tirano knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear, "See you soon, love." Then he placed the hood on Korlys' head and left, the door clanging shut behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/Ns:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: sections 10, 12, 14 and 15 contain graphic depictions of torture.
> 
> SUMMARY of sections 10, 12, 14, and 15: Korlys is captured and tortured by the Crows. In one session, the soles of his feet are beaten. In another session, he is waterboarded.
> 
>  
> 
> cane - dog
> 
> A galley is the ship's kitchen.
> 
> Extra special thanks and warm chocolate chip cookies to our wonderful betas, Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T. We know this was a difficult chapter to review - it was difficult to write - and we truly appreciate all your help.
> 
> Thanks to our readers and reviewers as well... Perhaps some of you may not be very happy with us at the moment - that's understandable. The only thing we can think to reply is to quote from The Gift of Rain, one of the author's (Venti's) favourite books:
> 
> "Then you understand that certain things cannot be stopped, that they must be allowed to proceed, regardless of the consequences?" It's said by an aikijutsu teacher, Endo-san.


	23. Reign Over

Mario slowly opened the hatch, pausing to listen after every inch. All was quiet. The hold was pitch dark, and after a moment of hesitation, he decided to leave it open. He needed light, and if he only left it ajar, anyone walking nearby would know something was wrong; if they saw it open, maybe they'd think one of their own was downstairs, or had forgotten to close it. And if they decided to check… too bad. For _them_. He crept downstairs, sticking as close to the wall as he could.

There were no guards, only more rows of barrels, sacks and crates. Even so, he stayed in the shadows, sneaking from one crate to another, heading in the direction from which he had heard the screams. They'd stopped a few hours ago, but Mario had no hope that it meant Korlys was safe. He'd heard Velasco and the other guy returning after their lunch, chatting about what would be best for this 'session', as if they were talking about a fucking card game. It took several silent, dreadful hours until they'd left again. Apparently Master Velasco did choose 'something quieter'. Mario gritted his teeth.

_Don't think of it now. You can deal with that fucker later. Focus on Korlys_. He had all the healing potions right here, except the one he forced on Attrei, just in case. The silly mage relied too much on his magic… what was that? He paused to listen again. It was hard to tell sometimes - the ship was creaking like it was going to fall apart at any moment - but this time, he was sure. Someone was coming. He quietly slid off his backpack - it would slow him down if he had to fight - and crouched behind a barrel.

A man appeared, carrying a lantern and a bucket. A Crow, judging by the proud posture as he walked and the air of arrogance. He was around six feet tall, muscular but lithe, and had long hair that reached to his shoulders. When he came closer, the light from the lantern revealed a handsome face with a vicious smirk on his lips.

Mario narrowed his eyes. Unsheathing his knife, he shadowed the man's steps to the very back of the ship. Four cages were crammed in there, each about four feet wide. Three of them were empty. In the last one, there was a crumpled figure that didn't even move when the Crow opened the door.

His fingers clenched around the knife handle. This Crow would be the first one to pay for what they did. He was about to sneak up behind the man and slit his throat, when the man stepped in and poured water on Korlys.

"Wake up, love," he said.

Mario paused. _Love?_ Stepping back, he decided to watch and see what the man wanted.

oOo

Korlys awoke to cold water being poured over him, and he panicked when the bag clung to his mouth and nose, making him unable to breathe. He scrambled away until he hit the bars of the cage, knocking over the chamber pot in the process. _No, not again, please, not that._

"Wake up, love. I thought you might want a bath before our date tonight."

Strong hands pushed him face down, and a knee was placed on his back, forcing his cuffs to press into his already aching stomach painfully. The hood was ripped off of him, and Korlys' head was pulled back by his hair; he took a deep breath and squinted in the light.

"The sailors are eager to meet you as well, but I told them you could not wait for our reunion."

Relief flooded him at the sound of Tirano's voice. _Thank the Maker it is not Velasco._

"Oh, so I am harmless, am I?" Tirano asked, seeing the expression on Korlys' face. "I will teach you better, my pet. I had planned to be gentle with you, for old times' sake." He could hear the sounds of Tirano unlacing his trousers and pulling them down. "But I think I will enjoy this way even more."

oOo

_Get off him, you motherfucking pig!_

He should've slaughtered him immediately, but when he called Korlys _love_ , he was confused for a moment. But this piece of shit! He dared to hurt his Antivan - to touch him with his dirty paws! Without thinking, he leaped forward, clamped his hand over the man's mouth, and pulled his head back. In one smooth move, he drew his dagger across the man's throat. Blood erupted from the wound in a wide arc, but Mario hardly noticed.

"Sick! Fucking! Bastard!" He stressed each hiss with another stab into the human's chest. The man hung limply from his hand, his face twisted forever in a grimace of shock and pain. "Human shit!" He took a step back and finally let the man fall to the ground, but then crouched to stab him in the heart once again. Breathing hard, he pulled out the knife and sheathed it, and turned around.

Korlys was pressed against the bars of his cage, his arms and legs pulled to his chest protectively, his eyes bulging. "How?" he croaked. He swallowed with a wince and continued. "How did you get here?"

Mario paused in surprise, then hurried to sit by the assassin's side and pull him into a gentle hug. "I sneaked in like a thief, of course. I told you I'll always be on your side. Sorry it took me so long."

He resisted, not because he didn't want the hug, but because he couldn't stop staring. He reached out with trembling hands and cupped the thief's face and just stared, drinking him in, afraid that at any moment, Mario would evaporate like a puff of smoke, a fevered hallucination, an image in a dream. "Are you real?" he whispered.

"I am," Mario assured him with a little smile. "You're safe now. Let me get you out of the shackles, okay?" He gently removed Korlys' hands from his face and took the lockpicks out of his pocket; it only took a few moments to pick the locks. "I need to get my backpack - I left it over there when that human shit appeared," he explained, pointing his head towards the barrels. "I have the healing potions and clothes and everything there. Just give me one second, okay?"

The barrels were within the circle of light cast by the oil lamp, but Korlys' heart started pounding anyway at the thought of being left behind. He swallowed his fear and nodded, and then got up shakily - he needed to get out of this cell, _now_. "I will wait for you out here."

"Good idea. Come, let me help you." Mario wrapped his arm around Korlys' shoulder, and grabbed the lantern, then slowly led him to the nearest crate, put the lantern next to it, and helped him sit down. It hurt the Antivan's pride to need this much help, and that Mario had to see him naked and in such a sorry state.

"I'll be right back," Mario promised, and bolted to the barrel. Korlys didn't take his eyes off of the thief for a single moment, and relief washed over him as he returned and crouched beside him. The thief rummaged through his pack and pulled out a water skin, towels and healing potions. He uncorked one and handed it to Korlys. "Here, drink this first."

While Korlys drank, the thief poured a bit of water on a towel and carefully started to clean blood off the assassin's chest, as if he were breakable... which he realized to his shame was true. It was surreal to think that it was Tirano's blood, and his gaze turned to the body in the cell; he could hardly believe the man was really dead - and that he had died so easily at Mario's hands.

Mario felt rage rising in him again when he noticed where the assassin was looking; he wished he could kill the guy again. Pressing his lips tightly together, he forced himself to calm down and focus on cleaning Korlys' wrists and ankles - they were the worst, the skin torn to bloody ribbons by the shackles. "This will sting a bit. I'm sorry," he muttered as he uncorked another healing potion and warmed it in his palms before gently rubbing it into the wounds. It seemed there were no other injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No - there was a Crow mage who made sure I could not die. I am fine," Korlys replied. He turned his attention back to what the thief was doing just as Mario reached out with a wet cloth to clean his face. Korlys jerked back instinctively, his teeth bared in fear, all the muscles in his face tight. The ex-Crow managed to get a hold of himself enough to keep from moving away any further, and grabbed the washcloth. "I can do it."

"Okay," Mario said, startled by Korlys' strong reaction. It was just a damp cloth, no reason to be scared like that. What did those bastards do to him, to scare him like this? Suppressing a sigh, he opened the pack again and pulled out the Antivan's clothes. "Will you let me help you dress, or do you want to do it yourself?" he asked.

"I can do it," Korlys repeated, feeling as if he were trying to convince Mario. He got to his feet and started to dress carefully, as a child just learning to do it might, if they were concentrating very hard on getting it right. "But, what will we do? The ship is already at sea; there is no place to run... What about Attrei? Is he safe, at least?"

"He should be, if he didn't mess up," Mario said with a little smile. "I guess he's cast his sleeping spell by now. We can't run, so we won't. We're gonna kill the Crows. Me and Attrei, I mean. You don't have to do anything, just rest. I'll take you to where we were hiding; Attrei put a lot of glyphs on your clothes, and if you lie in the shadows, you should be fine. We'll come to get you when we're done. Okay?"

Korlys blanched. "I am coming with you. I... I want to kill the torturer and his assistant myself."

The thief didn't like the idea of letting Korlys out of his sight, either. When he remembered what almost happened - what _would_ have happened, if he had come a bit later… But Korlys was injured. "You're not in any shape to fight," he said uncertainly.

"I just need to eat something, to get my strength back," Korlys said, finally managing to get his trousers on. The Antivan hated the shakiness in his voice, but the dread at the thought of being left behind was overwhelming. He grabbed a shirt and put it on. "Besides, they will come looking for me, when they realize what is happening." His hands were trembling, making it difficult to button it. He squeezed them into fists, willing them to be still, then shook them out and started again.

"Here, let me help." Mario walked over to Korlys and brushed his hands away. "I swear I won't let them touch you again." He bit his lip, thinking about it while he finished buttoning the shirt. "Okay. Though we must find you armour somewhere..." He frowned. They hadn't even started yet, and the plan was already changing. "Eat first," he sighed. "There's some food in my backpack."

Korlys started rummaging through the pack, then froze, his breath caught in his throat; he reached out and gingerly caressed his rug. _Was it only yesterday that I bought this? It feels like a lifetime ago._ His eyes filled with unshed tears and he swallowed hard. "You brought my rug." He held it up to his cheek; after all the pain, the soft fur against his skin was like a soothing balm. " _Grazie_."

Mario still wasn't sure what was so special about that thing and how it could bring tears into Korlys' eyes. But, if it was important to his Antivan, that was all that mattered to him. "Of course. And I brought you spare weapons - they took yours, so you can kill them using theirs."

He couldn't help a little chuckle when he saw how the assassin's eyes lit up at the sight - he grabbed them and cradled them in his lap as if he were a child and the daggers his favourite teddy bear. "I wanted to take our armour as well, but it wouldn't fit into one backpack. But your poisons and stuff are all there. Except two vials of poison - the green ones - I used them on my daggers when I left our hiding place. And I took two smoke bombs. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I do not mind." Korlys said, carefully looking through his vials of poisons, and relieved when he found two green vials for himself. If he hadn't, he would have switched daggers with Mario; the vials contained a poison that was much deadlier than belladonna - it would paralyze a man within a few minutes, and kill him within an hour, causing severe, painful muscle contractions before progressing to convulsions and death. Created mostly from the venom of a pit viper, it was a fitting poison for Velasco, and - more importantly - he had also made the antidote; no matter how severe the agony, one hour was much too short for that monster to suffer. The assassin carefully coated the daggers, grinning savagely at the thought of what he'd do to Velasco, once he got his hands on him. "And we can find armour on the way - we will have plenty to choose from, _si_?" he said, as he pulled out another vial of poison and coated two more daggers to slip into his boots. It was a slower-acting poison, one he privately referred to as 'The Bride of the Maker' because it caused a very high fever, among other things. But he had the antidote for this as well, just in case he needed it.

Feeling a little more centered now, Korlys pulled some bread out of the pack. After only a few bites, his appetite came roaring back, and he had to fight not to stuff himself. It was a good sign that he was hungry, he knew; it meant he was still essentially healthy. The Antivan found the wine the thief had packed. He took a few sips, as much as he dared in his condition, and ate a bit of cheese, too.

Once Korlys felt a little stronger, he donned Tirano's boots. They were too big on him, but would have to do for now. He nodded to Mario when he was ready, and silently followed the other elf to the stairs.

oOo

Holding weapons made Korlys feel powerful again, and he was appalled at the state he'd been reduced to in one day. The Crows were going to pay for that, and Maker help any sailor who tried to interfere. As far as he was concerned, they were little better, and if they weren't _for_ him, they were _against_ him. Korlys and Mario slipped through the shadows, making their way up to the next level as silently as ghosts.

The first room they came to was the mess hall, and Korlys' expression turned savage at the sight before him. Here and there sailors and Crows were lying on benches or slumped over tables, sleeping deeply. It appeared that many of them had been playing cards or eating a late dinner. He scanned the room and quickly identified Egidio - he was the only elf there. And Naldo and Tino were one table over. Likely even _they_ had been repulsed by the man.

"There - the elf is mine. The two over there are Crows as well," Korlys directed, pointing them out.

"Okay. Attrei said they'll wake up if attacked, so make it clean," Mario reminded him, as he headed to the two. "Ah, I know this one - the fucker almost caught me when I was getting on the ship."

" _Cazzo_ , Egidio is the torturer's assistant - he does not deserve an easy death," Korlys growled. But, as much as he hated it, he couldn't risk alerting the other Crows - there was no way of knowing if everyone was asleep or not. And Velasco was an even bigger priority that Egidio. That man would _not_ receive an easy death. The ex-Crow slit the assistant's throat cleanly. He looked around. Mario had taken care of the two Crows he had pointed out.

"Hold on." Korlys stripped the armour and boots off of Egidio and quickly dressed. "Much better."

Halfway through the search, they found an officer's quarters. The officer was already in bed - along with a female Crow who had apparently stopped by for some company. Korlys strode into the room, pointing out the woman's armour as he walked. "Mario, I found your armour." It was neatly folded on a chest at the foot of the bed. He pulled the woman's head back by her hair and slit her throat, then turned and waited for the thief to get dressed.

A woman's armour? It seemed a lifetime ago since they'd joked about that. "My turn to be your lady, is it? Okay. Anything for my Prince Charming." Mario hastily buckled it on and turned on his heels. "How do I look?"

For a moment, Korlys only stared blankly at the thief. Then he remembered. The idea of him being Prince Charming was so bizarre as he stood there, daggers coated in blood, that a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "You look fine. Come, we should keep searching."

He smiled! Didn't he? Mario wasn't quite sure if it wasn't the light… or his wishful thinking. But it renewed the hope that they weren't too late, that his Antivan wasn't completely broken. "Yeah, as you wish, my prince," he said with a little smile.

They went through the rest of the level, killing a few men who looked suspicious. But none of them were Crow officers, or high-ranked, Korlys said. Mario didn't like this. Why would all the officers be on the main deck at this time of the day? _Attrei_. "We should hurry up. Something doesn't feel right."

"Agreed." Korlys led the way up a set of stairs leading to the main deck. He cautiously pushed the hatch up a crack so he could look around; what he saw froze his blood.

oOo

Everything had gone smoothly. Attrei perched on one of the yardarms on the biggest mast, trying not to think about Korlys. Did Mario find him already? Would he be okay? He shook his head. Now was not the time to think of that. This spell had to be stronger than the one in the inn, Mario said. _Much_ stronger. The whole ship had to be affected, from the guard in the crow's nest to the last deckhand on the lowest level. The strongest spell _ever_. Of course, it would drain him of all his mana again, but he could stay above and rest for a moment; and if there was someone who resisted, he still had his glyphs on him. The perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong, he repeated to himself for the hundredth time as he watched the men crawling below him.

Turning back into an elf, he started summoning all his energy. Flowing like an untamed torrent, it filled him with light, brighter and brighter; any moment now it would shine through his skin. He had to let it out before he burst into hundreds of rays, blue like pure lyrium. He had to cast - now!

He chanted the spell, and the men stopped moving. They collapsed onto the deck with peaceful expressions on their faces. Attrei smiled. It worked; he could feel it. His head was swimming, and he had to clutch the bar to keep from falling off, but who cared - it worked!

Up until the moment someone tried to grab him from behind. More feeling someone's presence than hearing or seeing them, he scooted away. Before they could try again, he threw himself off the yardarm. Spreading his arms wide, he tried to turn into a sparrow, like so many time before. Nothing happened. His eyes widened in shock. _I don't want to die_! He desperately grabbed a rope going from the mast to the sail in front, and clung to it.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see a shadowy figure on the yardarm he had been sitting on a moment ago; looking down, he could see a few more. All staring up at him, shouting things in Antivan.

_Darn. I think I'm ready to be rescued._

oOo

Korlys gently lowered the hatch and turned around. "Attrei is hanging from the rigging near the main mast, and there are several people looking up at him. I think a few of them are Crows, but I will have to get closer to be sure."

"So it didn't work on everyone… Yeah, I knew he'd be out of mana again. But we thought his glyphs would protect him… Though now that I think of it, they didn't stop the Crows from getting you." Mario rubbed his face. "Now what?"

Korlys thought a moment. "No one is near Attrei, but even though he has gotten stronger, I do not think he can hold on long. Did you see any other people as you came aboard? Could you recognize the captain or first mate? I hope they will not side with the Crows; we need someone who can navigate, but I will kill any sailor who does not surrender. We should try to stay in the shadows and kill as many Crows as we can before we are noticed. Except Velasco." Korlys' face twisted in hate. "I will torture him as he tortured me."

The last sentence made the hair on Mario's neck stand up, but he decided not to comment on it now. "I saw a few men, but they all looked like common sailors to me. I don't think any of them were the captain or the first mate," he replied. "The poison - how fast does it work? Can we stab them to put them out of the fight, then give the cure to the captain?"

"The poisons on our daggers will paralyze a man in only a few minutes. If they do not receive the antidote, they will die within one hour - sometimes in as little as thirty minutes. I do have a small amount of antidote, but do not rely on it - it is easy to misjudge and cut too deeply and have them bleed out. Do not stab anyone unless they attack us or I point them out as Crows. As long as they do not attack, we can sort them out later."

"Okay, but we can't just go out there and hope no one will notice us sneaking up on the Crows. We need to make sure they can't attack us. What do we do? Bang them over head?" He said it as a joke, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked it.

"True. As we get closer, I will signal to let you know which ones to kill. If I point at someone and make a slashing motion across my throat, he is a Crow, and must die. If I just point, he is not a Crow and you can try to knock him out with the hilt of your dagger. But if he so much as lifts a finger against you, slaughter him without mercy," Korlys said, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"Got it." Mario put his hand on Korlys' shoulder. "I know you want revenge. But if you don't calm down, you'll only get hurt. So please, be careful. Okay?"

"Do not worry about me. It is the Crows who should be worried." Without further comment, Korlys turned and opened the hatch again. Everyone seemed to be in much the same position they were in before, and he sneaked out as quietly as a cat and slipped into the shadows as the dusk gathered, with Mario right behind him. They used what cover they could to get close to the men so that Korlys could start identifying them before they attacked.

Korlys ground his teeth as he recognized Velasco and Ilario, a high-ranking Crow who had to be acting as the team leader. The assassin pointed out a sailor to Mario, then went for Velasco with a cold, calculating look in his eyes that he hadn't worn in a very long time.

oOo

Mario reluctantly sneaked toward the sailor Korlys pointed out; he would much prefer not to leave Korlys by himself. But there was nothing he could do about it now; he could only take care of the target. Forcing himself to focus on the task, he carefully avoided stepping on the snoring men sprawling on the deck.

But at least their snoring masked the sound of his footsteps. Or maybe it was Baby's yelling - really, couldn't he shut up for a moment? Nothing was happening to him. Geez. If they survived this, he'd make the mage climb over those ropes several hours a day to get more nimble.

Holding his breath, he stepped behind the human; he looked like a mouldy overstuffed sausage, and Mario's lips curled into a little smile. This was too easy. He raised his hand to hit him over the head - he almost had him - when the man jumped as if he'd heard something, and turned around.

The man's eyes and mouth widened in unison.

_Fuck! Must kill him before he warns others -_

Too late! As his knife plunged into the man's chest, he let out a shrill shriek that would awaken a corpse. Mario froze. The sailors were still snoring, though. Only one person seemed to notice - a short, swarthy human with short, dark, curly hair to match, watching him with the cruel sneer of a killer tomcat that had caught a mouse.

Mario swallowed. "You gonna just stand there?" he said in his cockiest voice as he pulled out his knife from porky; the man fell down, choking on his own blood. "I don't have the whole night, you know." It didn't have quite the effect he hoped for, as the ship rolled and he barely kept his balance.

The man pulled out a sword and a dagger and lunged forward.

oOo

Korlys crept towards Velasco, hoping to knock the torturer out before he knew what hit him. Velasco's instinct for self-preservation was too finely honed, however, and he turned when the ex-Crow was still several feet away. The man pulled out a wicked-looking battle axe with his right hand - it was bladed on one side, and the other side was a large hammer's head. In his left hand, he held a double-edged sword.

The man had a deranged look in his eyes, and an expression that was too bloodthirsty and inhuman to really be called a smile. Korlys' eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth unconsciously. He didn't have his sea legs yet, and the pitching of the ship was hard to compensate for; the assassin fought to keep his balance while trying to find a way to flank Velasco.

"Korlys," the man purred. "You could not wait for another session, I see. _Va bene_. Nico did not say anything about missing a limb or two."

"I killed Egidio like the _cane_ he was, and you are next." Korlys doubted that would disturb him in the least, but he didn't want Velasco to realize his true objective - to incapacitate him. He lashed out with his right dagger, hoping to slash the Crow's arm, but Velasco saw it coming.

"Ah, you did? My heart is weeping for him," he said indifferently, as he blocked the blow with his axe, and immediately countered with his sword, using the opening to aim for his chest.

Korlys caught the sword between his crossed daggers; when Velasco tried to pull away, he followed, pushing the man to unbalance him. Velasco staggered back, blindly attacking with the axe to free himself. Korlys stepped back and took a defensive position again, observing the other man. Calmness descended on him, relaxing his muscles and clearing his mind. All awareness of emotion evaporated as he focused solely on his target, instinctively analyzing the other man's weaknesses.

oOo

_I'm not gonna survive this_. The man was just as good as Korlys, which meant Mario had no hope of defeating him. He'd barely managed to deflect the attacks - and even that was more dumb luck and the ship's unpredictable rolling than his skills. So far he hadn't managed to land a single blow.

"Ilario," the Crow fighting Korlys called out, "do not kill the boy - I want him and the brat hanging from the rigging in my cages tonight."

"It will be my pleasure," Ilario answered, then gave Mario a wolfish grin. The assassin stepped lightly over a sleeping sailor as if he was standing on solid ground, not the rolling deck of a ship, as he slowly but implacably closed with Mario.

Mario's heart was thumping wildly and his hands were sweating, but he kept an indifferent smirk on his face. He stepped back, mirroring Ilario's movements, and trailing Ilario's sword with his dagger - the tip of his dagger opposite the man's sword, like Korlys taught him.

Ilario had that focused, all-business look he'd seen Korlys wear many times during training - with Korlys, it had always meant that he'd decided to end the fight swiftly and decisively. He made a slashing motion with his sword, but Mario was ready and deflected it with ease. Before he had time to counterattack, Ilario closed with the dagger. And stabbed.

At first, it didn't hurt much - a scratch by a cat's claw, at worst. He wanted to laugh in Ilario's face; then the man pulled the knife out. Mario's face twisted in pain - it felt like a massive jolt coming from his ribs. With a loud curse, he tried to stagger away from the assassin and tripped. A bucket ricocheted down the deck as he lost his footing and fell on his back, his off-hand dagger flying out of his hand.

"I see you are no better at training than you are at escaping, Korlys. You realize that Master Nico knew of your plans before you even left Antiva, _sí_?" Ilario taunted.

But he didn't attack - obviously convinced Mario was done for. _Stupid fucker. I'm not dead yet_. All he needed was a distraction. Mario glanced toward the traitorous bucket, but it was out of the reach. There had to be _something_! But all he could think about was the pain in his belly and now also in the small of his back - plus some damned thing in his pouch was digging a hole in his back. It felt like one of the big, round, blasted… smoke… bombs. _I'm an idiot_. He scrambled to his feet, hissing in pain. "I'm gonna gut you for this," he muttered, reaching behind him to massage his back.

The annoying Crow sneered at him, but before he could say or do anything, Mario dropped a bomb right at his feet, and seconds later, launched himself to Ilario's right. It was chancy - Ilario could just as easily step back - but there was a mast to Ilario's left, and he had to go _somewhere_. Only a fool would stand his ground surrounded by smoke.

Mario collided solidly with a warm body, the impact driving his blade into the other man. The pair fell to the deck, and pain flared in Mario's chest as the hilt of his dagger slammed into his chest with all the force of his body weight behind it. For a moment, he couldn't move, his hand trapped between him and the Crow's body, still gripping his blade as he gasped for breath. He dimly noticed wet heat flooding the front of his body, but all he could think of was that he needed to _move_ , and quickly, to get out of Ilario's reach. He jumped to his feet and ran forward, almost immediately running into the rigging, and he started climbing up to get above the smoke and take a look around.

"Mario, Korlys, look out! There's one more, he's coming down to get you!"

_Fuck. Another one? I haven't survived this one yet!_ Mario glanced toward the main mast; there was a man climbing down. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, we'll deal with him. You just hang in there, Baby!"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

Mario didn't bother to answer, searching for his off-hand dagger before Ilario had time to attack him again.

oOo

Velasco's movements were not as graceful and quick as a Crow at the peak of his career would be, and he didn't seem completely at ease handling the axe. It dawned on Korlys that the man hadn't had to defend himself in quite a while - he'd probably grown used to having his opponents already delivered to him subdued.

The torturer must have realised it too, because he was careful to maintain some distance between them. "Claudio!" he commanded. "Shoot the brats down! Now!"

A flicker of movement caught Korlys' eye near the bridge of the ship. A man was rising from his hiding place behind some crates, a staff in one hand. Claudio! He raised his staff over his head, pointing it towards the rigging, and a bolt of light shot out of the tip. A pained yelp followed by a string of colourful curses confirmed he had hit his target.

Korlys' head turned briefly at the sound of Mario's scream. _At least he is still alive_. There wasn't anything he could do for the thief now - Velasco was already swinging his bizarre weapon, a shout of triumph on his lips. Korlys managed to bring his arm up part of the way to block it, simultaneously stepping back and away, but it was too little, too late. Velasco landed a glancing blow to his left thigh. But the weapon was bigger and slower than Korlys', and he managed to counterattack with his main-hand dagger, slashing Velasco's forearm. The cut was shallow, but that was fine - the poison would take care of the rest. If it was too deep, Velasco might bleed out, and he wouldn't risk that.

At that moment, Attrei gave a cry and fell out of the rigging, landing on the deck with a thump loud enough to be heard over everything else.

"Well done, Claudio!" the torturer called with laughter, as he moved forward. "It's just you and me again, pet. Let's end this now and return you to your cage, shall we?"

"One of us will be going to the cage, but it will not be me." Korlys tried stepping back further, and was surprised to find he could barely use his left leg. He glanced down and discovered it was covered in blood, but he could feel no pain. There was a greedy look on Velasco's face - he was staring at him avidly, like a vulture waiting for its prey to weaken; it was clear the man was confident of his victory. _Bene_. It should only be a few more moments before the torturer became aware of the poison working its way through his body, and only moments after that before he lost all ability to move - awake, but paralyzed from head to toe.

Velasco edged his way closer, forcing Korlys back with feints, testing him. The ex-Crow gave way, staying just outside the reach of Velasco's weapons, but going no farther, eager to take the man down as soon as possible. The torturer suddenly moved in, trying to raise his ax to attack, and confusion wrinkled his forehead as he struggled to do so. Korlys watched as realization dawned in Velasco's eyes, and couldn't keep a predatory grin from his face, now that he no longer had to play for time. The Crow dropped his weapons and pulled a dagger from his hip, but instead of going for Korlys, he turned the point of the knife towards his own chest. The ex-Crow immediately stepped in and knocked it away as easily as if the man had been a child.

"You do not get off so easily, _bastardo_!" Korlys growled as Velasco dropped to his knees. He watched as the man's body tipped forward and he landed on his belly, his muscles now so paralyzed that he'd only barely managed to turn his head and avoid smashing his face into the deck.

oOo

Mario scrambled to his feet, gasping for breath. He pressed his hand against the wound in his side. Thank the Maker he was almost back down when the damned mage hit his arm. He'd slid down the mast like a sack of potatoes, and the wound had started bleeding even more, but he was still alive.

Cursing, he uncorked a healing potion and downed it in one go. The Crow, Hilarious, or whatever his name was, was lying not far from him, unable to move. Good - he didn't have time to deal with the guy now. Attrei needed help. After a moment, the effects of the healing potion finally kicked in, and breathing was easier and the pain in his chest eased a bit. It seemed he wouldn't bleed to death just yet. He forced himself to move again, and was heading towards Attrei when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

A round-faced bear of a man with the hairiest arms he had ever seen was creeping towards the hatch to the hold. Not a Crow - a Crow would fight. This had to be the guy Baby warned them about.

"Stop right there, or I'll skin you alive!"

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to him. "I surrender!" he blubbered. "Don't kill me! I can be useful - I'm the first mate. You'll need me to manage the crew, and navigate the ship; there's no one else - that was the captain you killed, that first guy!"

Mario measured the man from head to toe. "Drop your weapons," he ordered, and pointed to the front mast. "Go sit over there and don't move an inch. Or I'll cut you to pieces, no matter who you are."

When the sailor obeyed, Mario picked up the knife, sheathing it next to his own. Keeping an eye on the man, he hurried to his friend. He crouched next to Attrei's body, and took a deep breath, mustering the courage to touch him and confirm the inevitable. _I should've made him stay with the Dalish. If I'd tried harder, he'd be safe now._

oOo

Korlys looked over and saw the mage crumpled on the deck, unmoving. _That bastardo killed Attrei!_ With an anguished cry, Korlys headed for Claudio. He suddenly became aware of a searing pain in his leg, but he gritted his teeth and continued on, his stare merciless, his demeanor bloodthirsty. He called out to the Crow in their native Antivan, " _I am going to take that staff and use it to impale your worthless carcass, from your ass straight up through your mouth._ "

The ex-Crow could see Claudio readying his staff to attack, but he was too injured to reach the man in time. He _did_ manage to time his movements carefully enough to dodge the ball of light when it came, passing close enough to hear the crackle of electricity and feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Claudio didn't get a second chance. Even handicapped by his leg, Korlys still managed to flank the mage. It was a bit harder to get him on the ground - instead of just sweeping his legs out from under him as he'd normally do, he had to feint a few times. Claudio brandished his staff clumsily, trying to defend himself, and it was child's play for Korlys to seize it and pull him off his feet.

Korlys had the mage flat on his stomach, getting ready to do exactly as he had promised, when Mario shouted, "He's alive!" But before he could do more than pause, Mario yelled, "It's not working! The potion's not working!"

The assassin pulled out one of his boot daggers, and leaned over to make sure the mage could hear. "My blades are coated in poison," he said, his voice full of menace as he drew the edge of his dagger lightly across the man's neck, causing a line of blood to bead up from the shallow wound. "You get the antidote after you heal my friend. If he dies, you die." Korlys hauled the mage roughly to his feet and hustled him over to where Mario was crouched over Attrei, then shoved him to his knees next to them. He stayed close behind Claudio, ready to slit the man's throat if necessary.

"Claudio is going to heal Attrei." Korlys' voice was glacial. "Right, Claudio?"

Mario shot a suspicious glance at the mage, not ready to trust him. But as it was, Attrei had no chance to survive without healing magic. "Let me warn you - I watched him cast it so many times, I can recognize the chant. So don't do anything stupid."

The mage gritted his teeth and started to cast. Mario watched him closely, but the chant was right and he slowly allowed himself to catch his breath. _Maker's holy shit, we survived_. They were all in pretty bad shape, but at least they were alive. That was more than could be said about the Crows. Mario's eyes flickered to the man he had been fighting. The stab had to have gone deeper than he'd first thought, because the man hadn't managed to move much after that. He was lying in a slowly spreading pool of blood, moaning in agony.

Mario swallowed, trying to imagine what it had to be like - to know you're dying, that there's not the slightest hope you'll get out of it this time, and that all you can expect are a few more pain-filled minutes. He walked over to the Crow and pulled out his knife. The man stared at him in silent despair. Mario crouched down and turned the Crow's head away before putting the edge of the knife to the man's throat.

"It's better to be sure the enemies are dead," he muttered when he saw Claudio and Korlys looking at him.

The assassin's face was impassive as he watched Mario finish off Ilario. Truly, he felt nothing at all - he searched inside himself, wondering, but found only a void. Perhaps he'd finally been emptied of emotion, after all. _The perfect Crow._ The irony was not lost on Korlys, but it held no significance for him, either.

He roused himself from his musing and looked around. Claudio was still chanting, blue light emanating from his hands, and as Mario was hurrying back to Attrei's side, he went to take care of Velasco. The pain in his leg was brutal, and swollen enough that his pant leg felt tight; the best Korlys could manage was a hobble, but he was determined to see this through. Velasco's body was rigid - good, the poisoning had progressed to the stage of painful muscle spasms, but had not yet reached the point of convulsions. Still, he couldn't risk things going too much further - he needed to get the man locked up and administer the antidote before it was too late.

The only person awake was a burly sailor sitting towards the front of the ship. Korlys pointed at him. "You, get over here."

The man scrambled to his feet and hurried over. "Murphy's the name; I'm the first mate. Anything you need from me?"

"Tie that man up, then carry him to the hold," the assassin said, pointing to Velasco. "He has a date with a cage, among other things."

Murphy nodded eagerly and grabbed some rope. He had the Crow securely trussed in no time, and he threw Velasco's body across his shoulders in a fireman's carry and stood, hunched under the man's weight.

Mario watched it all with a worried frown. "What are you doing? You're hurt; you can't climb all the way down and back! You want to bleed to death?"

"That _bastardo_ is taking my place in the cage."

"Then I'll go. You stay here with Attrei."

"No! I will take care of this - I need to administer the antidote once he is secured. You stay with Attrei. I will drink a potion - that will be enough." Korlys finally noticed Mario's bloodstained shirt. "And you take one as well." He reached out and gingerly touched the thief's side, probing to see how serious the injury was.

Mario winced in pain, and brushed Korlys' hand away. "Don't worry about me. I already took a potion, I'll be fine. I'll take another one, if necessary. And I'll make sure the guy gets the antidote. So stay here and make sure Claudio does his job properly. Okay?"

"I will not be able to rest until I see Velasco locked up with my own eyes. Surely you can understand this?" Korlys' voice was oddly gentle, as if he knew the strain Mario was under, and was trying to soothe him.

Mario stared at him in disbelief. _Is he trying to comfort_ me _now?_ "I can. But what's the point of locking him up if you bleed out because of it? Look, I promise I'll get him locked up; I've been wanting to do that since we boarded. I'll bring you the key and you can deal with him later, when we're both stronger. So stay here and let me do it," he said. "And I'll make sure he drinks his antidote," he added, before the assassin could scold him for forgetting.

A wave of dizziness washed over Korlys, and he gritted his teeth until his head cleared. He couldn't afford to show weakness right now, but Mario was right. The assassin took out a potion and drank it, then tossed the empty vial aside. "Fine. But, Velasco is paralyzed - he will not be able to open his mouth by now, even if he wanted to. I will administer the antidote, and you will lock him up. It will take a while for it to start to work, anyway."

Korlys turned to Murphy and ordered the sailor to drop Velasco, then knelt on one knee next to the torturer, grimacing as he did so, his left leg stuck out awkwardly to one side. It was so swollen by now that he could no longer bend his knee very far, but no matter - as long as he could do what he had to do. He looked up at Mario. "I need an unpoisoned knife. Grab one from one of the sleeping sailors - they should all have them."

_A dagger? What for?_ Curious to see what his Antivan would do now, Mario pulled out one of the daggers he'd taken from the first mate. "Here. It's not poisoned, is it?" he asked; when the man shook his head, he handed it to Korlys, hilt first.

The assassin took it and tested the blade. Good, it was sharp enough. He waved Murphy over. "Turn him on his side, and hold him that way." When the sailor complied, Korlys took out the antidote. He watched for a moment, a cruel grin on his face, as Velasco strained to see what was going on out of the corner of his eyes, then pulled the cork out of the vial with his teeth, turned his head away, and spit it out.

"Mario," he said, as he held out the vial, "I need you to hold this." The thief came to his side and took it wordlessly, his expression as indifferent as any non-Crow's could be, to his credit. "Give it to me the moment I ask for it, and have a healing potion ready, as well."

His hands free, Korlys turned back to Velasco. He stretched the skin of the man's cheek with his left hand, and carefully cut into it with his right, deep enough to pierce all the way through, and then drew his dagger in a line across Velasco's face, parallel to his jaw. Instantly, blood started to flow. The assassin dropped the dagger, and his hand shot out. "Now!"

Mario passed the antidote to him, and he poured it in the torturer's mouth before it could fill with blood. Then he closed the wound, holding both ends together with one hand, and reaching his other back out to the thief, who instantly placed a potion into it. Korlys poured the liquid onto the wound and waited for it to seal.

When it was finished, the Antivan looked up at Mario with a grin. "He will swallow sooner or later, but it does not matter - the antidote will be absorbed into the lining of his mouth, anyway." He got back to his feet with Mario's assistance. " _Grazie_ ," he said, meaning everything.

Mario nodded, forcing his lips into a smile; his face felt rigid, as if he had been paralysed, too. He had wanted to hurt Velasco, when he was waiting in the hold. But this… He didn't think he'd be able to stomach it, even though it was the fucker who hurt Korlys. "If that's all, I'll go take him downstairs right away."

" _Bene_ , but make sure the first mate strips him, chains him, gags him, and ties the hood on his head. Get the keys - it should be in Velasco's clothes." The Antivan paused. "And grab Tirano's, too. Make sure you take the lockpick and wrench I hid between the floorboards, and have the first mate bring Tirano's body up here. Use Tirano's shirt for the gag."

"Okay," Mario said, his voice flat. "You heard him," he said to the first mate. "Move on." Maybe after Korlys had some rest, he would be himself again. Right now, he was fucking scary, even more than on the first day they'd met.

oOo

Mario returned holding a lamp high so Murphy, who had Tirano's body slung over his shoulder, could see where he was going. Korlys was sitting with his back resting against the main mast. The mage, Claudio, was still kneeling next to Attrei, surrounded by wisps, face flushed, hair flattened to his brow with sweat, and trembling from exhaustion and the effects of the poison. Attrei hadn't regained consciousness, but the assassin had checked his pulse and was satisfied that it was stronger.

In spite of the fact that he had taken a health potion, Korlys could tell his injury wasn't healed completely; in his weakened state, he probably wasn't going to be conscious much longer. He had ripped a strip off the bottom of Claudio's robe and used it to bind up his leg. The wound was throbbing in time to his pulse, and the constant pain was wearing on him.

Korlys watched the first mate drop Tirano's body at his feet with tired eyes. The ex-Crow hadn't been quite sure what he wanted it here for in the first place, and it was getting harder to think the weaker his body got. _Oh well, he can stay here until I wake up. Maybe I will remember what the Void I was thinking by then._

He turned to Mario with a sigh. "Attrei is getting stronger, but Claudio insists he will have to use many more healing spells before he is well again. Unfortunately, Claudio was nicked by one of my blades, and will be getting very sick, very soon. We should probably give him the antidote shortly, _sí_?"

Then he addressed the first mate. "Tie Claudio up tightly to this mast, then bring Attrei to the captain's quarters. Once that is done, take the wheel. All this lurching is making me sick." _That and the blood loss, I suppose._ Korlys moved over to give Murphy room to tie up the Crow mage, fighting the greyness that threatened to cloud his vision.

"No!" The mage shakily scrambled to his feet, and tried to push Murphy away. "You want to kill the kid? Then why did you make me waste all my mana on him?"

Mario frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean his back is hurt! You cannot just lift him and carry him in your arms - best case, he will be paralysed forever." The mage glared at Korlys. "If my life depends on that brat, I want full control over his recovery. Instead of tying me up, let me go fetch a stretcher."

"Fine." Korlys looked up at the first mate. "You - go get a stretcher. Mario, keep an eye on Claudio. I will search the deck and kill any Crows left alive."

"No," Mario said. "We'll do it _together_ , and you must take a healing potion first. You should still have one. And Claudio will stay near Attrei and won't make any trouble, right? If he wants that antidote." Mario wasn't sure in the darkness, but he'd swear the mage rolled his eyes.

" _Sí_. I am still poisoned," he said dryly.

"I already took a potion." Korlys got up and hobbled forward on unsteady legs to check the first man on deck.

"Maker's hairy ass," Mario muttered as he hurried to catch up with his stubborn Antivan. "Here, take this." He pushed the lamp into Korlys' hand. "You know the Crows, so you carry that and when you recognize someone, I'll deal with him. Okay?"

Korlys didn't say anything, but allowed Mario to take the lead, following close behind. He peered intently at the first man, whose clothes were far too shabby for any Crow. "Sailor." The second and third man also proved to be sailors. In between bodies, Korlys scanned the deck restlessly, sure that he saw movement in every shadow and dark corner. He made Mario check any area even remotely large enough to conceal someone, even the barrels and crates that were not sealed. Korlys had no doubts when they came to the fourth body. "This one is a Crow. Kill him."

Mario had never seen Korlys this jumpy; for a moment, he doubted the Antivan would be able to identify the Crows, and half expected him to want to kill everybody. But the man he pointed out was wearing leathers and had a pair of stilettos attached to his belt. A Crow, no doubt about it. "Okay." He knelt down, and slit the man's throat. One less to worry about.

They made it to the bow of the ship without finding any more Crows, then moved towards the stern. The first mate had returned with the stretcher by then, and was watching with a distinctly unhappy look on his face. He seemed to have a clear understanding of Korlys' state of mind, however, because he wasn't moving. The next man they found seemed familiar. _I have seen his face before, yes?_ The man did not wear leathers, but his clothing was too fine for a sailor. Best not to take chances. "This is a Crow. He dies."

"Are you sure? He's not wearing leathers. He could be just a sailor."

" _Sí_. Kill him."

Mario hesitated. The man didn't look like an assassin to him, and he didn't want to start a killing rampage now. Could he trust Korlys' judgement? But if he didn't do it, Korlys would get upset again. _Good thing Attrei can't see this_. Although, this guy was hardly an innocent. He was on the Crow's ship. Even if he wasn't one, he worked for them, right? Yeah. He was no better than the Crows. Mario crouched next to the man and slit his throat. "Anyone else?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

A wave of dizziness washed over Korlys again, and he grabbed the rigging with one hand and waited for it to pass. Then he forced himself to check the last two bodies - sailors. There wasn't anywhere left to hide, but phantom shapes danced at the edges of his vision, always vanishing when he looked at them directly. _Where else?_ But he couldn't think. As much as he wanted to appear strong, he couldn't stop himself from sagging against the rigging as his vision greyed again. _I should search the bottom levels again. I need to check on Velasco too. Make sure he is chained up and the cage is secure._ He knew it was out of the question, though. "That is all of them," Korlys said, wishing his voice wasn't so weak.

_Thank the Maker_. Mario had an uncomfortable feeling he was forgetting something important - but if he mentioned it now, Korlys would make him walk around the whole deck again, maybe even twice. And he didn't think he could make it. He glanced toward Attrei; the first mate had already returned, and was helping the Crow mage with the stretcher. "Good. We should join the healer, then - you need more healing. Come, lean on me." He crouched next to Korlys and wrapped his arm around Korlys' shoulders. "Let's go back."

They made it to Attrei, who still didn't look any better; Claudio, though, was looking much worse. His robe was soaked in sweat and stinking of puke, his hands twisted in painful cramps.

"Can I have the antidote now?" he muttered through gritted teeth, as if afraid he'd puke again if he opened his mouth too much.

"Fine." Mario took the vial of antidote Korlys handed to him, and passed it to the mage. "Take it - and then take us to the biggest room on the ship and heal them both."

"The captain's cabin, then. There is a bed big enough for both of them," Claudio replied, after he drank the antidote. "You go first, I need to see the kid's face. And walk slowly," he said to Murphy, as he summoned a few wisps.

The way seemed to take forever. Mario's side still hurt, making every step a mile long. He tried not to show it, but it was getting more and more difficult. Good thing the sailors were still asleep; Baby really outdid himself this time. But it couldn't last much longer. He better hurry, and return to the main deck with Murphy as soon as possible - he could imagine the uproar when the sailors woke up and found the dead Crows among them.

"Go back to the wheel," he ordered the first mate, the moment they'd put Attrei on the bed. "I'll be there in a minute. Don't try anything stupid, or I will gut you like that porky captain of yours."

To his relief, he obeyed without protest; he'd half expected Murphy to attack him. He gently helped Korlys down onto the bed and sat next to him. The assassin's face was cold and clammy, covered in sweat, and his breathing was too shallow and rapid for Mario's liking. But he was alive. He wiped the sweat from Korlys' face. "You'll be fine," he said, more to himself than to Korlys. "Claudio will heal you, and you'll be fine in no time."

"His body, perhaps," Claudio's voice said from behind him. "But to heal him, I need to take a lyrium potion. Is that all right?"

Korlys opened his mouth as if he wanted to reply, but he was too weak even for that and passed out without a word. Mario sighed. "Do whatever you must," he said. "If they die, you die too - no matter what happens, I'll make sure of that."

" _Sí, sí,_ you said that already," the mage muttered. "Get out and let me work. It is a miracle the fool lasted this long, and it will take another one to fix him again."

"Was it you? The mage who healed him when he was - earlier?"

"There are no other mages here, no? We have orders to bring him alive and more or less sane and usable, so healing was necessary."

"Had," Mario corrected him. "You _had_ orders to bring him alive. But all the Crows except you and the crazy old fucker in the cage are dead now. So don't piss me off; there are two more cages down there. I'll come back soon to check on you."

And without waiting for a reply - lest the mage say something stupid again and he lose control and slit his throat - he stormed out to the deck to deal with Murphy and the sailors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> We apologize for the late update - this is one of the pivotal chapters, and we wanted to get it right. Thanks to our betas, Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T - without your help it wouldn't be nearly as good. And thanks to our readers, reviewers and pokers, as well. :)


	24. Fledglings

The sailors were already awake when Mario decided to let Claudio work and return to the main deck; he could hear their loud complaints and curses all the way from the cabin. What in the Void was Murphy doing? Why didn't he shut them up? Korlys and Attrei needed rest; if those fools woke up his Antivan, he'd skin them alive. He stormed to the bridge and up to Murphy, ignoring the curious looks and questions from the sailors.

"What's with all the yelling?" he asked as calmly as he could. "Make them get to work and clean this mess up. Except that guy," he said, nodding in Tirano's direction. "You may tie him to the mast."

Murphy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyeing Mario warily. "I need to get a sailor here to take the wheel. That okay?"

"If it helps to get things done."

The first mate nodded. "Hey, Jenkins, get your skinny ass up here and take the helm."

Jenkins gave Murphy a cautious look, but didn't move. "What's the meaning of all this, Murph? Who killed the captain and," he waved his hand about vaguely, indicating the bodies, "all these others. Is this a mutiny?" He looked around at his fellow sailors, who all wore expressions ranging from confusion to outright hostility. "We won't have no part of that, will we boys?"

There was a general grumbling from the crowd, and a chorus of 'no's could be heard all about the deck. Jenkins turned back around and crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.

"I killed the captain." Mario stepped out and folded his arms. "In fact, I killed all the guys here." The realisation surprised him, but he carefully schooled his face not to reveal it. "They dared to touch Korlys, and paid for it. Anyone wishes to join them, just raise your hand."

There was silence for about a second as the sailors gawped at Mario, then laughter erupted. At that point, their mates started appearing from below decks, their faces a picture of bewilderment and fear. Some of them tried to ask questions of the assembled men, without success.

"You?" a voice called out from the crowd. "A knife-ears killed the captain and these Crows? Go on, before you get thrown overboard!" At that, it seemed to dawn on the sailors that this would be a sensible solution to their problem, as the ones closest to Mario started to shift restlessly, uncrossing their arms as if preparing to seize him.

Mario swallowed. There went his hope to end this peacefully. Now what? No way he could fight all these guys. One would be difficult enough. And if they killed him, what would happen to Korlys and Baby? This was the crucial moment. He had to stop them, had to make them respect him. Fear him. Maybe if he challenged one? He quickly considered his chances. Only a few lanterns were lit, the ship was full of shadows, and he still had one smoke bomb. Yeah, it should be possible. A cold feeling swept over him as he realised what he was doing - calmly planning to kill another man. But it was his only chance, and if he didn't act now, even that would slip away. He took a deep breath and flashed his most arrogant grin.

"Could you please step forward?" he asked sweetly. "Then I can show you how I did it."

The sailor elbowed his way through the crowd. He was a tall, well-built man in his late twenties, and he wore a dangerous look on his face. He stopped just outside of arm's reach of Mario, standing with the wide-legged stance of a sailor used to navigating the unsteady terrain of a ship, and folded his arms. "So show me tough guy."

"So nice of you to volunteer," Mario said with a sneer. The next moment a thick, smelly cloud covered the deck. Mario knew he had to hurry - he had only seconds before the man saw through the trick and stepped out of the cloud. He sneaked behind the sailor. One well-aimed kick to the back of the man's knee took care of the height difference; not giving him time recover, Mario grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. A quick slide across the neck, and it was done.

The other sailors were cursing and coughing as they scrambled to get out of the smoke. Better not be within their reach when the air cleared. He danced out of the cloud as it unraveled in the ocean breeze.

As the sailors started grumbling - not many words could be heard clearly, but 'tricked' and 'knife-ears' were two that could - Murphy's voice abruptly rang out over the crowd. "The kid's tellin' the truth. I seen it with my own eyes," he exclaimed, having climbed to the lowest yard on the mizzenmast to be seen above the men. "He and some other fellas went through the whole ship and killed all the Crows and anybody what wouldn't listen to them. You guys don't really think I'd mutiny, do ya? How long have I been a first mate on the Freedom's Shadow?"

Mario shot a surprised look at Murphy. He didn't see _that_ coming - and he didn't trust it. _I better not leave him alone until Korlys wakes up_. "You should listen to your first mate!" he shouted to the men. "Go back to work and no one else needs to die."

The men exchanged angry glances with each other and shifted their weight restlessly, hostility warring with uncertainty on their faces. Then Jenkins stepped forward; he was clearly unhappy, but unwilling to disobey direct orders - for now. "Aye aye, Captain," he muttered as he manned the wheel.

Murphy jumped to the deck, relief etched onto his face, and began barking orders to the other sailors, with Mario dogging his every step. The bodies of the captain and the Crows were heaved overboard, the blood was scrubbed away, and soon things were running smoothly again. If it wasn't for Tirano's body tied to the mast, no one would know anything unusual had happened here. But the peace and order was just an illusion. If looks could kill, Mario would've died about a hundred times; it was obvious the men were just biding their time until he turned his back on them, or fell asleep. _Korlys_ , he thought desperately, _I need you_.

oOo

After what seemed like hours, Murphy made his way to the compass room. Mario followed him, trying to look fresh and strong; he had a feeling he wasn't fooling anyone.

The first mate consulted some odd-looking instruments, nodding to himself as if satisfied with the results. A few minutes later he glanced over at Mario. "You look dead on your feet, if you don't mind me sayin' so. Why don't you turn in? The crew is back at work, and I'll be taking over at the helm now."

"Aren't you a caring soul." How stupid did Murphy think he was? "I'm fine. No worries about me."

"Perhaps now. But how long you think your friends will sleep? You can't stay awake for days on end and expect the men not to notice. No disrespect, but you got a shaky hold on the crew as it is; it'd be a bad idea to show weakness around them - they got a sixth sense about that sorta thing, you know." Murphy paused for a moment before continuing, sounding reluctant. "You might want to check on your friends, too. I'm not sure why you trust Claudio, but he _is_ a Crow - not the safest person to let close to you, so to speak."

"Right. Because a man who isn't a Crow and doesn't have to work for them but _does_ \- by his own will, for coins - is so much better," Mario said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't trust any of you fuckers. And let me tell you one thing." He walked over to Murphy, looking him in his eye. "If Claudio or any of you kill Korlys or Attrei - I won't have any reason to worry for my life anymore, and I'll make sure this ship goes down with everyone on it. I'll burn it, if I have to. I'll kill you all."

Murphy shrugged, trying to appear unconcerned, but the uneasiness in his eyes was unmistakable. "As you say, you have no reason to trust me or any of the crew. But I'm not the one alone with your two unconscious friends, who are at the mercy of a Crow mage." The man turned his attention back to his job, appearing to be finished with the conversation.

Mario turned away. He was sure this was a trap, but Murphy had a point. Claudio couldn't be trusted - during the fight, he had crouched behind the barrels like a fucking cockroach, then almost killed Attrei when he thought the Crows would win. The thief cursed inwardly. Had he made a mistake? Should he have stayed with them? But what would stop Murphy and his men from trapping them all there? He paced around the compass room, trying to find some solution, but there wasn't any.

"I'll be right back," he barked at Murphy, as he bolted for the door.

oOo

Mario burst into the cabin and looked around. Korlys and Attrei were lying on the bed, tucked into blankets, their clothes neatly piled on a chair. Korlys' daggers were on a side table. The mage was slouched in another chair, looking almost as exhausted as Mario.

"What is it? Did you come to kill me?" he asked peevishly, without looking at him.

"No, I-" Mario suddenly felt very stupid, like a child caught pulling a prank in a Chantry. "How are they?"

"Asleep."

A quick check of their pulses confirmed it was true, and Mario finally allowed himself to relax a little. "You didn't kill them."

"Very observant."

"When will they wake up?"

"When they get enough sleep," the mage snapped, obviously very pleased with himself. "You should do the same. I do not have enough mana or lyrium to heal you if you collapse."

"I won't. Just focus on those two. How bad is it? You said before it was a miracle Korlys could fight, but he didn't look injured. What's wrong with him?"

Claudio snorted. "He was tortured, that is what is wrong. They did not get as far as doing permanent damage - they were just warming up. Tomorrow night, he would not be this pretty anymore, I assure you. Nico's orders were that he must be alive and more or less sane. That left Velasco a lot of room for fun. But today, they only did some beating. Especially on his feet - they call it bastinado. I healed that, _sí_. And in the afternoon, they did waterboarding. Do you know what that is?"

When Mario shook his head, the mage got up, walking slowly to Mario as he continued. "Oh, it is lovely. Close your eyes and imagine it. You are chained to a board, your head covered by a thick cloth. All you can do is hopelessly stare into darkness. It is difficult to breathe... can you picture it? Good. Because it only gets worse. Water starts pouring in your mouth through the cloth, too much, too fast-"

"Stop it!" Mario took a step away.

"You cannot stand to even hear about it?" The mage snorted as he stood in front of Mario. "He had to go through that for hours. And I had to watch it - that and worse - for ten years; watch and heal the victims, so the fun would not end too soon. The only other option was to get a place on the board myself. The Crows are not forgiving and do not tolerate defiance. It is useless to even try. You may think you and your friends have won, but you have only delayed the inevitable. I will heal your friends, as you want. But it would be more merciful to kill them now."

Mario crossed his arms. "Are you finished? Good. I don't give a fuck what you think. You say you'll heal them, that's all I care about. We survived this long - and this isn't the first time we kicked the Crows' asses either. So do your job, and leave the rest to me. And put Korlys' daggers under his pillow. He'll freak out if he doesn't find them there when he wakes up."

He was turning to go back to the deck when the mage briefly touched his shoulder. "Wait. Take these."

Mario looked at the vials. "What are those?"

"Just something to help you stay awake, and heal your injury. Now, I need peace and quiet to work. Get lost." With that, he turned and went to sit next to Attrei.

"Thanks," he muttered, but the mage ignored him. Mario looked at the potions in his hands. They could be poisons. Or not. One of them was red like a healing potion... And there was no time for hesitation and worry. He drained the potions, and headed back to the bridge.

oOo

Claudio's potion helped to keep him alert for a while, but as the endless night dragged on, it was difficult not to doze off. The sailors did their duties, and Murphy fussed with his devices and maps, or scribbled in his log, but Mario wasn't fooled. Give them the slightest chance, and they'd all turn on him.

Finally, some two hours before the dawn, when the watches swapped, he went to check on Korlys and Attrei again. They were both the same as before; Claudio didn't expect them to wake up before the afternoon. Mario slumped on the chair next to Korlys, tired to the bone. If only it was afternoon already! He fought the dizziness that was covering him like a white blanket – if he could close his eyes, just for a few moments – no, couldn't afford to sleep now – five minutes…

With a start, he jumped off the chair. He froze, staring at the golden beam of light on the floor, pouring through the porthole. Cursing loudly at his carelessness, he had just bolted for the door when a sullen voice stopped him.

"You may sit back. It is all over anyway."

"What do you mean?" Mario turned to Claudio. In the morning light, the mage looked crumpled and grey, like a ragged cloth.

"What I said," the man snapped. "It is over. We are trapped. Now they will let out Velasco - _cazzo_ , I should not have helped you. It would be much better to be dead."

"Then why didn't you wake me up?!"

The mage shrugged, resigned to his fate. Useless bastard. But he couldn't deal with him now. He had to do something real quick, before the sailors had time to free the Crow. "When?" he asked.

"An hour or so ago. I woke up at the noise - they somehow barred the door from the outside."

An hour? Then why were they still alive? That was more than long enough to unlock a cell. Mario's lips curled into a derisive smirk, as it dawned on him what must have happened. They didn't have the key! Korlys had Velasco's, and the other one, used by that human pig who wanted to hurt Korlys, was now safely in his own pocket. And they couldn't pick locks. What a bunch of pathetic fools!

He checked the door first; the lock would have been easy to pick, but something on the other side was blocking the door. The porthole, then. It was round, made of brass, the glass some fifteen inches wide. More than enough, if he ditched his armour. Ignoring Claudio's irritated glares and remarks that all effort was futile now, he carefully opened it, listening for any noise of alarm after every inch. But all was quiet, and after a moment, he dared to peek out. The wooden walls were smooth and polished, nothing to grab on to. If he fell, it'd be right into the foaming sea below. The only way was to climb to the roof, then crawl to the other side and climb down onto the deck. And then sneak around until he found the traitorous son of a bitch. In full daylight. On a ship crawling with sailors up and down and all around him.

"Get back to work," he ordered as he started to undress. "I'll take care of the rest." The mage obeyed, though he still shot curious glances to see what he was doing. At least he wasn't whining anymore. Mario placed the chair under the porthole and climbed it, facing the room. Smirking at Claudio's confused expression, he put his arms out, grabbing the outer rim of the porthole, and wriggled and twisted until he was out up to his waist. The brass fittings grazed his back, and the place where he had been stabbed stung as he stretched. Gritting his teeth, he paused for a moment. But the difficult part was over now.

He pulled himself up until he was sitting on his butt, his hands clenching the porthole, then grabbed for the edge of the roof. Inside the cabin, Claudio muttered something in Antivan. _Probably about how fucking awesome I am_. He crawled onto the roof – the poop deck – and hid behind the nearest crate to orient himself. Everything seemed peaceful. No one had noticed him worming out of the hole. Good.

Moving from shadow to shadow, he crept across the main deck, avoiding the sailors scrubbing the deck, setting up the rigging, and mending sails - there was even one that was spinning yarn. Once he dealt with the threat of Velasco, he would learn more about the ship and the crew. Heck, he didn't even know how many men there were on the ship. He should tell Murphy to write down their names and schedules. It might be difficult to read them, but Korlys and Attrei could help him once they woke up.

Below deck, everything seemed peaceful. The sailors from the night watch were snoring profoundly in their hammocks. The mess hall seemed abandoned, too - wait. A small group was sitting in one corner, passionately discussing something in hushed voices. Murphy, the first mate, was among them. Mario suppressed the urge to sneak up on the man and kill him on the spot - he had no doubts now whose idea it was to lock them up and free Velasco. He crept closer to listen in.

"I'm telling you, we should let _Velasco_ deal with 'em." Murphy's eyes were red-rimmed, and his voice held the impatience of a man who'd been arguing his case for a while. "What would it hurt? If he wants 'em dead, we can kill 'em when _he_ says so. But if he wants 'em alive and we kill 'em now, who knows what the Crows will do to us?"

"I say you try too much to keep them alive; wouldn't you agree, boys?" another man asked. He appeared to be about Murphy's age, and although he was short and wiry, he looked weathered and dangerous; not someone you wanted to piss off. "Claudio doesn't have attack spells - get his staff and he's as dangerous as a pup. And the other two are out, you say. If the four of us get in there, the knife ear has no chance."

Murphy snorted. "So, the kid kills how many Crows? And you think he'd have _no_ chance against the four of us. You never was the brightest, Jack. Why don't we just go _ask_ Velasco what he wants?" The first mate's eyes lit up as he realized what he'd said. "In fact, let's go now. We can get him to lean back against the bars; then we can untie the hood and cut off the gag."

_Oh, what a fucking clever plan, Murphy. Almost as clever as locking a Lizard in a room._ Mario prowled after the men, his dagger drawn. Let them try to ask Velasco, if they wanted… he couldn't kill Murphy yet, but there was no reason to let the others live.

The four sailors made their way to the hold. Murphy picked up an oil lamp sitting at the bottom of the stairs and lit it. In the flickering light they could see Velasco sitting in his cage, stripped to his smalls, with the bag over his head. The sailors glanced at each other uneasily as they made their way towards the torturer, as if Velasco was still a danger, even when caged.

Murphy cleared his throat. " _Signore_ Velasco? We have captured Korlys and his friends. We are working on getting the key to your cell, but in the meantime, if you would lean back against the bars, we will remove your hood and gag."

Velasco scooted back until he was resting against the cage, and one of the sailors pulled out a knife to cut the cord on the hood. As if Mario would really let them do it. The moment the man grabbed the hood, Mario grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "You captured me? When did that happen?" he asked as he slit the man's throat. He let the corpse slide down the bars, blood spraying over the Crow and the cage, and danced back a few steps.

"You wanna see if you're a match for me?" he asked Jack. "You have a chance right here and now."

Apparently, Jack did not. He stared for half a second, then turned around and bolted for the stairs, his mate hot on his heels. Murphy just stood there, a dumbfounded look on his face, still holding the lantern high as if he'd forgotten it was even in his hand.

"That's the second time I spared your ass," Mario snarled. "Piss me off one more time, and I'll gut you, navigator or not. Clear? Now get out of here."

Murphy started backing up, his mouth still hanging open. Halfway to the stairs he managed to turn around, set the lamp on a crate, and quickly make himself scarce. Mario waited until he was gone before turning to the Crow. He hadn't even moved away from the blood; he just sat there with his head tilted, as if waiting for Mario to say something.

The thief shivered. At first he wanted to say something cocky, to let the man know he had no chance of escape, but now his bravado was quickly disappearing. If Jack and the other two had decided to fight, he would be dead now… and Korlys would be in the hands of the torturer again. Attrei, too. He had managed to protect them this time, but how many more people would he have to kill before they were safe? The movement of his wrist as he cut someone's throat was becoming routine - something he didn't even pause to think about before doing. _A cutthroat._ That was what he was now… and it was the Crows' fault. His fingers wrapped around the pommel of his knife more tightly as he looked at the man in the cage.

What was it that Attrei had said? Don't let anger overcome you? Mario snorted. Yeah. Nice thing to say, but Attrei didn't have to kill. He should try-

_What the fuck am I thinking_? Mario shook himself. No. It was better this way; there were people for dirty work, and there were people who… were babies. He chuckled softly despite himself and sheathed his knife again.

He climbed to the middle deck and ordered a couple sailors to clean up the mess. They weren't happy about it, but with Mario doing his best impression of a badass killer, they didn't dare to protest. They hauled up the corpse and dumped it into the sea, then obediently returned to wipe up the blood, bowing respectfully when they left. Good. Hopefully that meant he wouldn't have to kill anyone else. Mario closed his eyes in brief relief that flooded over him.

"See you later," he promised Velasco almost cheerfully, blowing out the lantern as he headed out.

oOo

The effect of the potion Claudio gave him was quickly wearing off. Mario desperately wished he could curl up in one of the hammocks and sleep for a week, but he couldn't show any weakness in front of these men. He gritted his teeth and increased his pace, trying to look confident and strong. Since he'd stopped Murphy and Jack from freeing Velasco, the sailors hadn't given him much trouble, but he wasn't fooled. They'd use the first opportunity to kill him.

He stopped as a group of sailors near the fo'c'sle caught his attention. Were they plotting another mutiny?

"Hey, break it up," he ordered. "Don't you have anything to do?"

They turned to him and reluctantly stepped away; he could now see there were two human boys at the centre of it all - one about Attrei's age, the other a little pipsqueak, no more than eleven or twelve. They stood back to back, with daggers drawn. _Crow_ daggers. _Ah. These must be the brats I heard in the hold. I_ knew _I forgot something important. Korlys wouldn't like this._ Mario narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck is going on here? Who are these brats?"

The sailors exchanged alarmed glances.

"They're Crows," one of them said.

"We thought you might wanna know," another one added. "We were just gonna bring them to you, weren't we, guys?"

"Yeah, that we were!"

"Liars," the little pipsqueak said. "We are just apprentices, ser. We asked to be taken to you - didn't we, Anastasio - but they did not want to let us. They wanted to hurt us, because we did not help free Master Velasco."

"Oh?" Mario arched his brow at the kid. "And why didn't you help?"

"We did not even know of the plot," the older boy - Anastasio - piped up, his eyes wide, "but we would not have helped them even if we had - Master Velasco is a monster."

Mario frowned. He knew they had not been in the mess hall when Murphy had decided to go ask Velasco for advice. But if Murphy's plan had succeeded, and Velasco had ordered the kids to help the sailors? The pipsqueak might not have been a problem, but the other one was big enough to give him serious trouble.

"I see. Well, in that case, there's no need to fight. Give me your weapons and come with me," he said and turned to the sailors. "Go back to work."

They immediately obeyed. Mario directed the boys to one of the officers' rooms - it had a sturdy door with a lock. He didn't want to slit their throats, but Maker knew he didn't have the time or the strength to babysit two Crows who might or might not try to help Velasco.

oOo

Anastasio obediently walked into the room the elf gestured towards, followed by Dante. While they had been docked in Denerim, word had come that Korlys had hired a street rat named Mario. From what the apprentice had gleaned from snatches of conversations between the Crows on the ship, this had to be him. Mario had walked behind them the whole time - otherwise Anastasio would have taken one of his boot daggers and slid it between the elf's ribs before he had a chance to lock them in. Perhaps he'd be satisfied with taking their daggers, and not check further. He turned around and stood silently facing the elf, Dante at his side.

Mario locked the door behind him and leaned against the doorframe. "Pull off your shirts and hand them to me," he ordered.

The older apprentice's stomach turned cold, but there didn't seem to be any way of escape. He glanced in Dante's direction and saw that he was terrified, although he was doing his best not to show it. Anastasio swallowed his fear - maybe Mario would spare Dante if he satisfied him first. He put on what he hoped was a seductive smile. "Of course, ser," he said, as eagerly as he could manage, and quickly pulled off his shirt. He took one tiny step in front of Dante as he did so, hoping that Mario would choose him first.

Mario's eyes widened. "For fuck sake," he muttered. "There's no need for that." He took the shirt, carefully felt the hem, then returned it to the boy. "You can put it back on. Now remove your pants and boots," he ordered, as he took the shirt from the other one.

_What is he looking for? Poison?_ Dante complied, confused but relieved - if Mario wanted sex, he wouldn't tell them to put their shirts back on… or would he? He glanced at his partner, but Anastasio didn't look any wiser.

Mario searched their pants just as thoroughly as their shirts, then continued with the boots; Dante bit his lip as the thief pulled out his daggers and put them aside. _Brasca_! Now what?

"Okay. Smalls now," Mario said, after a moment. "You don't need to worry - I won't do anything to you," he added more kindly.

"Please, ser," Dante peeped, although he didn't dare to disobey. They weren't really naked - the shirts reached halfway to their knees - but he barely restrained himself from cowering. He wished he at least knew what Mario was looking for! "We are not hiding anything."

Mario didn't bother to answer, checking the hems of their smalls just as carefully as their shirts and pants. "Okay," he said after a moment, sounding almost relieved. "You may dress now." He waited until they complied, then beckoned them to sit on the bed.

"So, you're Anastasio," he said to the bigger one. "How old are you?"

Grateful to be clothed again, he sat down next to Dante. The elf had gone back to leaning against the doorframe, but Anastasio could see that Mario was on edge, his body tense, so he kept his voice quiet and respectful; dealing with a man about to snap could be just as dangerous as dealing with a Crow. "I am thirteen, ser."

"The fuck you are." Mario frowned. "Lying won't help you, you know. I'll check it with the mage. Once again. How old are you?"

"I am not lying, ser. Claudio will confirm this."

"For your sake, I hope he will. And you?" Mario turned to the pipsqueak now.

"I am Dante, ser. I am twelve."

Mario nodded. "Now listen, boys. I don't want to kill you, or hurt you. But I will if I have to. So don't give me a reason. I'll ask you a few questions, and you better not lie to me."

In spite of what he said, Anastasio didn't think Mario would kill them unless his back was against the wall - and he didn't have any intention putting Mario in that position. He kept his tone humble. "Please, ser, do not hurt us - we will not cause any trouble for you."

"First of all, where've you been all this time? How come I didn't find you after the fight?"

"We were below decks, in the space near the tiller," Dante promptly answered.

"You like to play hide and seek around the ship?" Mario asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You were hiding in the hold yesterday after lunch, too. Why would Crow apprentices hide from their masters?"

Anastasio glanced at Dante before replying. "We try to stay out of Master Velasco's sight. He feels it is good training for apprentices to observe his work - even those who will not become torturers."

"We could not refuse it if he ordered us," Dante added, when he saw the suspicious look on Mario's face. "But he would not search for us, if he did not see us."

"Wouldn't that piss him off even more?"

"That is why we decided to stay out of his way until he slept on it," Dante said, encouraged by the slight hint of amusement in the man's voice.

Mario's lip twitched. "Next time pay more attention to where you hide. You never know what may be lurking in the shadows. You said you wanted to come to me. Why didn't you?"

_Tsk. As if_ he _would know more than we do about what may lurk in the shadows._ The man was not even a Crow, for Andraste's sake! But, Anastasio had a ready reply for Mario's question - it was something he and Dante had discussed in case of capture. "We were afraid, ser. You killed all the other Crows, and we thought you may kill us too, without allowing us to speak. We had only gotten up the courage just then when the sailors trapped us."

"Is that so," Mario said dryly. "Well, we've met. And unless you do something stupid, you'll be fine. I'll lock you in here - I'll bring you food and drink later. But if I find out you lied to me, or if you try to get out - I'm not a patient guy, and right now, I have more important things to worry about. So if I think it would be easier to slit your throats, I won't hesitate to do it. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ser," Dante said, with an eager nod. Mario might not be a cold-blooded assassin as their masters, but he _had_ managed to sneak on the ship and defeat their team, so he wasn't totally incompetent. And he had that determined, almost half-crazed glint in his eyes - like a person who would do _anything_ to survive. Better not underestimate this threat. But... why should he be so stressed, if he and the traitor had won - unless… "If I may ask, ser, when will Master Korlys deal with us?"

"When he decides to," Mario snapped. He unlocked the door and stepped out; with a last, strict glare at the boys, he shut the door and locked it again.

oOo

Korlys woke up, strangling a scream before it could escape his lips. His hands immediately went under his pillow and grasped his daggers. He was drenched in sweat, wearing only his smalls. _Where am I?_

The memories of yesterday came flooding back as he turned and found Attrei lying beside him; his skin was so pallid it matched the hue of the sheets, but the assassin could see the gentle rise and fall of Attrei's chest under the thin blanket. Korlys sat up and concentrated on calming his breathing. _Get it together, Korlys._ After a moment, he swung his legs to the side of the bed, ran trembling fingers through sweat-dampened hair, and began slowly pulling on a pair of trousers. Taking a deep breath, the ex-Crow glanced around the room and noticed the porthole. _It is getting dark?_ _How is that possible?_ Dread squeezed his heart. _Something has happened to Mario._

He grabbed his daggers and, gritting his teeth at the deep throb of pain in his leg, limped out of the room, nearly bowling the thief over. "Mario, what happened? Why did you not wake me?"

"Whoa! Calm down, will you - I don't want to spill hot soup on you again. Everything's fine." Mario tried to keep his voice cheerful, although he had been dreading this moment for hours. His stubborn Antivan wouldn't forgive him easily for not waking him up, even if it was for his own good. And he didn't have any strength left to argue. "Come, let's go back to the cabin, and I'll tell you everything, okay?"

Korlys swallowed hard. Turning around, he reentered the room, trying to compose himself; he felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "Why did you not wake me?"

"Sit down. Please." Mario put the bowl with the chicken soup down on the table, then went to check on Attrei; the mage still expected he would wake up today, but so far it didn't look like it. At least he didn't look like a torn rag doll anymore. He turned back to Korlys. Who was still standing. With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. You're not aware how badly injured you were," he said softly. "Not just the leg, but - all of it, all that happened. The mage said it was a miracle you could fight. You woke up a few times, but you were delirious. What was I supposed to do?"

Korlys sat down heavily. His heart did not want to stop racing, even now that he knew Mario was safe. "No, you did what you had to do." The brief burst of energy was already draining away, but he could not let Mario know. "You should rest now. I will stand watch. I need to pay a visit to Velasco anyway."

Mario's eyes softened. "Eat first, before it gets cold." He pulled a chair next to Korlys and sat down. "Or do you wish me to feed you again?" he teased with a little smile.

Korlys shook his head slightly. "I have spent too much time in bed. Has anyone given you trouble? What about Velasco?"

"Claudio didn't make any trouble - the sailors don't like him, and now that the Crows are gone, he didn't dare piss me off. Velasco is fine, enjoying his stay in the cage. The sailors…" Mario hesitated. Korlys would probably think Mario was too weak to keep his authority. But he couldn't lie to him. And besides, it was true. "I had to kill two," he admitted. "They thought one knife-ear brat wouldn't be a problem, but they weren't good fighters, really. And not used to fighting with someone who can hide in the shadows. After that, the others behaved."

" _Va bene_. I expected to have to kill some of them to keep the rest in line, anyway."

"I had to get rid of Tirano's body. I had him tied to the mast until noon today, but he was starting to rot, and the smell was unbearable."

"Oh." Korlys' brows furrowed as he processed that, a bit disappointed. He still didn't quite understand why, but he had wanted to see Tirano in the daylight, to see his body thrown overboard for himself - the finality of it, maybe. Anyway, it was too late for that now. The Antivan sighed. "I think it is time I checked on Velasco."

"Before that, there's one more thing. Or two things, really." Mario chuckled nervously. "There are two Crow brats here - apprentices, Anastasio and Dante."

Korlys' heart started pounding loudly in his ears as he got to his feet. "What? You found two more Crows?" _How did we miss them?!_

"Apprentices," Mario quickly said, trying to calm Korlys down. "Just kids, really. One is a pipsqueak, rather cute blond, the other one is bigger… but he's only thirteen," he assured the assassin. "We didn't find them, because they were hiding - from Velasco. Didn't want to be trained in torture. They're locked up, and have no weapons or lockpicks, I checked. They're not any threat to us."

"Oh, they are not a threat, are they?" Korlys strapped his daggers to his waist and grabbed a shirt. "I believe I will have a chat with them, anyway. Just to be sure, yes? I will take one of the empty officer's quarters; you can bring them to me one at a time."

"Both cabins below are free; we can use those. But then you have to go back to bed. Claudio says you're still not fit and shouldn't tire yourself. We can pay a visit to Velasco together tomorrow. Okay?"

Korlys frowned. "You have already been standing watch for too long, Mario. Everyone must rest, sooner or later."

"And it'll be sooner for you," Mario snapped. He got up and walked over to the porthole. "Just this once, don't argue with me. Tomorrow you can do as you please."

Exhaustion weighed Korlys down, as if he were wearing plate armour. The thought of dealing with the Crow apprentices and Velasco right now seemed impossibly hard; but he was used to pushing himself to the limits of his endurance and beyond - whatever the cost - to accomplish his mission. Right now, that mission was to ensure his safety, and the safety of Attrei and Mario, and he would not rest until it was done.

"Fine." Korlys slipped his boots on as he talked, making sure his boot daggers were still there. "Once I have dealt with the apprentices and Velasco, I will go back to bed, _if_ I am sure you are able to stand watch tonight, _va bene_?" He took a moment to button his shirt and tuck it in. It would not do to give the apprentices any reason to suspect he was weak. "I will be in the cabin on the starboard side," he said, as he hobbled out of the room.

oOo

Dante entered the room Mario had led him to, and looked around. It used to be Master Ilario's cabin, but he had never been there before. The walls were paneled with a cream white maple wood, which made it look bigger than it really was, and the furniture was highly polished cherry with dark blue upholstery. Back home in Antiva, it wouldn't be considered fit for one of the masters, but here on the ship, it was extravagantly luxurious, and despite the dangerous situation, Dante couldn't help smiling a bit.

That brief pleasure evaporated without a trace when he noticed Korlys. The Crow was leaning against the table, watching him with an unreadable expression. Dante's stomach clenched in fear, but he kept smiling.

"Master Korlys," he said with a humble bow of his head. "You asked for me?"

Korlys' jaw tightened momentarily, the only noticeable sign of displeasure on the elf's face. "Dante, do not ever address me as 'master' again - I am no one's master."

"I apologize," the boy replied, keeping his head down. "I did not mean to offend. How should I address you, then?"

"'Ser' will be fine. And please look at me when I am speaking to you." Korlys did not wait for Dante to meet his gaze before continuing, though. "How old are you?"

_Brasca_ , this wasn't going well. Dante hesitated - he didn't want to appear arrogant and annoy Korlys even more. He lifted his gaze, but didn't meet Korlys' eyes, stopping at the man's mouth. "I am twelve, ser."

A barely audible sigh escaped Korlys' lips, but when he spoke, his tone was patient. "Dante, look me in the eyes." This time he waited for the apprentice to comply before continuing. "So, you have not yet graduated to senior apprentice, _sí_? And what about Anastasio? Is he a senior apprentice?"

"No, ser," Dante said, unnerved by the man's stare. "We were being tested on this trip. One of us would become Master Ilario's apprentice, after we returned - and after the final test, of course."

Korlys' eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh? But you are much younger than he, are you not? And yet you are competing with him? Are you that advanced in your training?"

"Anastasio only looks big, ser. I am just one year younger than him." Dante tried hard to keep annoyance out of his voice. "Master Ilario chose both of us. We have different skills, but we are on the same level, ser."

The assassin didn't reply right away, his gaze appraising as he appeared to consider Dante's assertion. "I see. And what are your skills?"

This was the crucial moment. If Korlys wasn't satisfied, or if he saw him as a threat, Dante might easily end up as fish food. Lying was stupid - Korlys might decide to test him. But how much was safe to say? He licked his lips. "Infiltration and subterfuge," he said. "I am also good with daggers and a bow, ser."

Again, Korlys did not reply right away - he continued looking at Dante as if trying to evaluate his usefulness. Finally, he gave a short nod. " _Bene_. That is all for now. I may call for you again later." The assassin gestured towards the door as if dismissing him.

Dante swallowed. Korlys was just as unnerving and unreadable as Master Ilario, he decided. "Ser," he said with a bow, and quickly left the room. Mario was waiting for him, leaning against the wall, looking grumpy. Without a word, he nodded to Dante to follow him back to the cabin.

"Anastasio. Your turn now," Mario commanded as he ushered Dante in.

oOo

The boy opened the door to Master Ilario's cabin. Korlys was leaning against a table, his arms crossed. He quickly bowed. "Master Korlys - you wanted to see me?" The apprentice didn't let his gaze drift any higher than the elf's mouth, but was dismayed to see his lips were already pressed into a thin line.

"Anastasio - do _not_ address me as 'master'. I am not your master. 'Ser' will be just fine. And please look me in the eyes when I am speaking to you." Korlys waited until he complied before continuing. "You are thirteen, yes? Are you a senior apprentice?"

_What does he want to hear?_ He'd hoped he would have time to figure out what Korlys wanted, but he should have known a senior Crow wouldn't give him time to get his bearings. Anastasio thought quickly - surely Korlys would see him as more useful if he was, right?

" _Sí_ , I was promoted only a few days before we set sail, ser." He tried to read Korlys' emotions while he waited for a response, but the man's face was inscrutable.

"I see. Were you Ilario's apprentice?"

The Crow's tone could be read as mild curiosity - or perhaps that was just a ruse? Anastasio swallowed hard, suddenly feeling as if he was walking on dangerously thin ice. "Yes, ser." He stopped himself from adding to that simple reply, knowing that it was the telltale sign of a liar.

The silence stretched out, and Anastasio fought to keep from dropping his gaze. He was on the verge of doing so in spite of himself, when Korlys continued. "And what of Dante? How old is he? Is he also a senior apprentice?"

"He is twelve, ser, but not yet a senior apprentice." Once again, he forced himself to shut up before the urge to elaborate overwhelmed him.

Korlys stared hard at Anastasio, then stood up straight and took a step towards him, his arms still crossed. "What are your skills, then?" he asked, as he slowly walked around the apprentice.

"I am skilled with daggers and simple poisons, and I excel at stealth, ser." There was the faintest tremor in his voice, and he cursed silently. The man's proximity was unnerving him, though. Even though Anastasio knew that was likely what Korlys had intended, it did not prevent it from being effective.

The assassin stopped in front of him, his black eyes as cold as a grave. "I will give you one chance, and one chance _only_ , to tell me the truth. If you lie to me, I will not hesitate to kill you - apprentice or no. Are you, or are you not, a senior apprentice?"

This time, Anastasio _did_ drop his gaze to the floor. His shoulders slumped and his voice was barely above a whisper when he replied. "No, ser."

The stillness of the Crow was frightening, and the apprentice was starting to wonder if Korlys would kill him anyway, when the man stepped back and resumed leaning against the table, putting one foot up on the seat of the chair next to him.

Korlys took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Anastasio, I asked not because I was trying to evaluate whether or not you would be useful to me, but because I wanted to know if you had killed anyone yet. I assume that you have not?"

Anastasio did not dare to look up from the floor, but he managed to answer in a normal voice. "No, ser."

"I believe that I asked you to look me in the eye when I am speaking to you, _sí_?"

Korlys' tone was sharp, but it was the sound of annoyance, not murder, and Anastasio found the courage to meet Korlys' gaze again. "Yes, ser."

" _Bene_. I think that will be all for now. I will let you know when I wish to speak to you again." His tone was dismissive, and Anastasio bowed silently, then walked out of the room on legs made of rubber.

oOo

Korlys' body sagged as soon as the door closed behind Anastasio. He had barely managed to get through the interrogations, leaning against the table because he was too exhausted to stand for very long, and keeping himself upright through sheer force of will. The assassin steadied himself as a wave of dizziness overcame him. _Get it together! You must make sure that Velasco is still locked up and cannot escape._ He gritted his teeth and made his way to the cabin door on unsteady legs. Korlys was just reaching for the handle when Mario walked in.

The thief gave him a scrutinizing look and muttered a curse under his breath. "I think you should go straight back to bed," he said. "You'll go to Velasco tomorrow. Come, let me help you."

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_?" Mario raised his voice, then quickly looked behind him; he didn't want the sailors to hear them argue. He shut the door with a bang, then closed the distance to Korlys and grabbed his shoulders. "Look at you - you can barely stand on your feet! You're going back to bed and no arguing!"

Korlys stumbled backwards, and was relieved to feel the edge of the desk behind him. He sat down heavily, then sighed as he rubbed his forehead briskly. "Mario, please do not make this any harder for me."

"I'm sorry." Mario stepped back. "Didn't mean to push you. But... If you collapse now, and I have to carry you to your bed, the sailors will see it. You'll have to stay in bed for a few more days. And I can't keep them in line that long. I need you - but I need you fit and strong, or we won't survive this. So could you please listen to the healer for _one day_?"

The assassin stared at Mario a long moment. Finally, as if by great effort, he replied. "Fine."

Mario's shoulders relaxed. He was starting to worry he'd have to drag the stubborn fool to bed by force. "Then let's go," he said, before Korlys could change his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to our wonderful betas, Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One, for pointing out the oddities that tend to crop up without our noticing. This story is a hundred times better because of your care and attention to detail. :)
> 
> And thanks to our readers, and especially those who take the time to let us know your reactions as the story progresses - that's always the most awesome part of the whole process! We really appreciate every one of you. :)


	25. Camouflage

Korlys slowly emerged from a (thankfully) dreamless sleep early the next morning, and quietly slipped out of the room without waking Attrei. His left leg still ached, but not nearly as badly as it had the previous day. Claudio must have worked on it again at some point as he slept for it to be healing so quickly. A deep itching had settled in, and it was hard to keep from digging his nails into the wound to relieve it, but at least he wasn't limping much anymore.

He found Mario leaning against the side of the compass room, and immediately felt guilty - the thief looked as if he was half dead. If only he had gotten up sooner, instead of spending the whole night in bed! He walked up to the thief, making very sure not to favor his left leg as he did so - the man seemed to sniff out weakness in him with Crow-like accuracy.

" _Buongiorno_ , Mario," he said with a smile. "Has the night been quiet?"

"Bongorno," the thief replied. "Yeah, thank the Maker, they didn't make more problems." He didn't think he'd be able to fight them again, but Korlys didn't need to know that. "How do you feel?"

"As good as new!" the Antivan said heartily. "And ready to take over. So go to bed and get some rest; I will stand watch now." In fact, he planned to do much more than just watch - he wanted to inspect and explore every inch of the ship, observe every sailor on it, and _finally_ check up on Velasco. But Mario did not need to know that part.

"Hmph." Mario didn't trust that tone at all. But he did need some rest - Claudio's potions didn't seem to work on him anymore. He was no use like this anyway. "Okay," he agreed meekly. "But don't let me sleep the whole day. We need to go over things… plan where we'll go and what we'll do with the brats, and…" - he yawned - "stuff like that. Okay?"

Korlys blinked in surprise. He had _never_ heard that tone from the thief - he wouldn't have thought it was possible, in fact. The assassin silently reproached himself for letting Mario stand watch for so long. " _Sí_ , of course," he said, shooing Mario in the direction of their cabin. He had no intention of waking the thief up at all, of course - better for him to sleep until he awakened naturally.

"Right." Mario sighed. He desperately wanted to pull Korlys into a kiss, but he didn't want to push him again. And there were sailors watching, anyway. "See you later, then," he muttered as he shuffled away.

" _Ciao_ ," Korlys replied softly. He wished he could pull Mario into a hug, but... maybe it was better just to let him go. Who knew how he felt now? The thief had probably lost a lot of respect for him, and Korlys couldn't blame him, as weak as he had been.

Korlys shook off the melancholy thoughts - he had to be the cold, calculating Crow in front of the sailors, if he hoped to keep them in line. Slipping into that role felt like slipping on a well-worn leather jacket - comfortable, familiar... and safe. No one would see him now - not the real Korlys. All they would see was a ruthless killer only the suicidal would cross.

He started his patrol with an arrogant air and proud posture, satisfied to see the sailors not daring to make eye contact. Good - it meant they accepted him as a Crow. His silent observations clearly unnerved them, especially since he was prone to staying in one spot for a quarter of an hour or more, just staring with his arms folded, but he didn't care. He enjoyed this part of it immensely - gathering intelligence, learning the movements of the people around him, getting familiar with a new place.

Eventually, he made his way below decks. He was surprised to find that he was reluctant to get to Velasco after all, his stomach twisting in knots the closer he came to having nothing left to inspect. He came to the first mate's cabin - the door was closed, but Korlys knew he had to be there, probably sleeping, as he wasn't anywhere else, and he doubted the first mate would be spending time in the hold. He was slowly turning away, having put off his inspection of the lowest level for as long as he could, when he suddenly thought of a good reason to speak with Murphy, turned back around, and knocked.

The first mate opened the door, his hair sticking up in random cowlicks around his head, a dusting of gray stubble on his face, sleep clouding his eyes. He stood up straight, eyes wide, when he recognized Korlys, however.

"Yes ser, is there anything you need, ser?" Murphy asked, his words coming out in a rush as if he couldn't say them quick enough.

Korlys' lip curled in disgust as he scanned the man, who was dressed in only short breeches and a sleeveless shirt, tight around his belly. " _Sí_ , get your clothes on first, though. And then meet me in the mess - I want to discuss our next destination." He turned to go, then had a thought. "Bring a skin of your best wine." A drink would settle his nerves, but he didn't want to go looking for the good stuff in the captain's quarters or Ilario's room right now. Whatever the first mate had would have to do.

The wine turned out to be not bad, and after much fawning by the first mate - which he had waved away impatiently - he managed to get the man to sit down across from him at the table.

"Where are we heading now?" Korlys asked curtly, getting straight to the point.

Murphy licked his lips, eyeing the assassin warily. "I didn't know what your orders would be, ser, so I kept her in a nor'easterly direction, following the gulls." Seeing Korlys' puzzled expression, he hastily added, "Seagulls like to sleep on the water, but won't do so when the weather turns rough. I thought it best to follow the good weather until I received new orders."

Korlys nodded. The fact that it was _also_ in the direction of Antiva was probably just a coincidence, he thought sourly, as he took a swig of wine. " _Bene_. However, given the change of circumstances, I believe the sailors would be much happier if their voyage ended sooner than expected, no? Set a course for Alamar. The sailors will be discharged there with full pay, and I will hire on a new crew and have the ship refitted more to my liking." Korlys grinned at the look of surprise on Murphy's face. Commandeering a Crow ship was one thing, but stealing her? Only a lunatic or a fool would try it.

To his credit, the first mate quickly recovered. "Aye, aye, ser." Murphy leaned forward to rise, before catching himself. "Anything else, ser?"

"No... that is all," Korlys said with a dismissive wave. He took another long drink of wine as the first mate hurried away. _Well, no point in putting this off any longer. Time to pay Velasco a visit._

oOo

The moment Attrei awakened, he was overtaken with pain so immense and sharp he had to struggle not to scream. He tried to cast a healing spell, but he couldn't focus, and he moaned in pained despair. A moment later, he heard steps hurrying toward him, and he tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't listen.

"Do not move," a male voice said strictly. He sobbed in relief as the familiar cool sensation of a healing spell spread over his body.

"Thanks," he whispered, surprised at how rough his voice sounded.

"Here," the voice said again, and a hand brought a glass to his lips; the flow of magic didn't falter. "You sure like your naps. I was starting to worry you might not wake up after all."

Attrei gratefully drank the water, trying to collect his thoughts as he did. The pain was more bearable now, but focusing and thinking were still difficult. "What happened?" he asked in the end.

"You do not remember?" the man sounded worried now. Why didn't he just sit down or lean back so Attrei could see him? This was so frustrating!

"I remember the fight," he replied. "Korlys and Mario fought the Crows and I warned them about this man, and then I was hit-" His eyes widened. "You're the Crow," he whispered. "So we failed? Korlys - where's Korlys? And Mario?" He tried to sit up again, but the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"I said, do _not_ move," he said. "Calm down. Do you think I would be healing you now if you failed? Korlys is fine - well, as fine as he can be, in these circumstances. The other brat is also fine, more or less. And I am _not_ a Crow, by the way."

"Then who are you?" If what the man said was true, why weren't Korlys and Mario here?

"I am Claudio." The man sat down on the bed and leaned forward. "Officially, I am an employee of _il signore_ Nico Gambino. That he happens to be one of the senior Crow masters is pure coincidence, _sí_?"

Confused, Attrei looked at the human. "I don't understand," he said.

"You do not need to," Claudio snapped. "All you need to know is that you have a lumbar burst fracture. It is a miracle you survived that fall, especially after you were hit by a bolt of spirit energy. I fully expected you to die. But you did not, and you might even walk again. Korlys and the rude brat - what did you say was his name?"

"Mario," Attrei said, bewildered.

"Mario. They made it very clear that my life depends on your wellbeing. So I would appreciate it if you cooperated and listened to my instructions."

"They wouldn't do that. Maybe the other mage, the one that shot me-"

"There is no other mage here," Claudio cut in. "I shot you. On Velasco's orders. I could not possibly know that the three of you would win."

There was a hint of defiance in his voice, as if Attrei had already condemned him. Attrei studied the man's face. He wasn't old - maybe a couple of years older than Korlys, but he already had frown lines etched into his face. His black eyes were reserved and wary, and his full lips were pressed into a disagreeable line. Poor man. No wonder he was so broody - life with the Crows had to be horrible. Attrei gave him a weak smile. "Thank you for healing me."

The healer didn't return the smile, though. He frowned even more. "Did you not hear me? I said it was me who shot you."

"Yes, because the Crows ordered you to do it. But as Mario always says, 'the Crows are fucked in their heads.'"

Claudio gave a shocked bark of laughter. "I will not argue with that," he said. "Enough talk. You need to rest. Try to sleep, if you can."

"All right." Even though they talked only for a few moments, Attrei was getting tired already. But he had to know, first. "You said I will walk again?" he asked hopefully.

"I said you _might_ be walking again," the healer corrected him. "I have healed many broken bones and injuries, but none quite this bad. I will not lie to you, kid. No matter what Korlys says or does, I do not promise anything. But I am a healer and it is my intention to do all I can."

"And magic?" he asked softly.

"I do not see why there would be any problems with that. You should be able to do magic. Maybe even today. _If_ you stop talking and get some rest."

A tired smile spread across Attrei's lips. He nodded without another word as he closed his eyes, and sleep overtook him.

oOo

Korlys descended the stairs to the hold as quietly as a cat, leaving the hatch open behind him. He paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the dimness, the dull pain in his stomach sharpening as the bars of his old cage materialized out of the gloom. There was a darker hump behind the bars, but the light was too faint to make out the details. He lit the lamp sitting near the base of the stairs, turning the light down as low as possible. It was ridiculous, of course - Mario had said he'd put the hood on Velasco, so he knew the torturer wouldn't be able to see him, even if the lantern was turned up as high as it would go. But still...

Moving forward soundlessly, it struck him that he had insisted Velasco be put in _his_ old cage - in exactly the same condition as he had been left in. He felt as if his eyes were magnets, and the torturer a lodestone - he was being pulled forward, unable to blink as he strained to see the details emerging as he grew closer.

Velasco was sitting with his back against the bars of the cage, wearing only his smalls and the hood. The man was chained and already filthy, but Korlys could see that he was unharmed. The assassin's heart started pounding wildly; there was no _way_ Velasco could know he was there, and yet he could _swear_ he saw the torturer's head turn ever so slightly in his direction.

_Pull yourself together Korlys!_ He slowly drew in a deep breath, being careful to make no sound, then, bit by bit, he exhaled, willing his pulse to slow. After a moment, Korlys crept quietly to one of the crates and perched on top, then pulled out his wineskin and took a large swallow. _You are being ridiculous - even if you were not being so careful, the sound of the ship creaking, and the waves rushing past the hull, would mask any small noise you may make._

As he stared at Velasco, every detail of what had happened to him came back with frightening clarity, and rage spread through him like wildfire. It felt so _good,_ so _powerful_ , that he had no idea how much time had passed when he came back to himself - but he found the wine skin almost empty, and his stomach no better. _What am I doing here?_ A chill washed over him as though he had been doused in cold water, and he shivered. He had told himself he just needed to make sure Velasco was locked up tight, but here he still sat. _I am losing myself..._ Korlys brushed that odd thought aside with a frown and got to his feet. It was time to get back to his patrol.

oOo

According to the light and his rumbling stomach, it was already late afternoon when Mario opened his eyes. So much for not letting him sleep the whole day.

"I can't sleep the whole day!" Attrei's frustrated voice whined next to him.

"You should," came Claudio's dry reply.

Mario grinned widely. "Welcome back among the living, Baby," he said, scrambling out of bed. His shirt was unbuttoned, and he paused, glaring at the healer. "Why am I like this?" he asked quietly.

Claudio rolled his eyes. "Your wound. It is healing nicely. It would be a pity to make it worse due to your lack of proper hygienic habits, no?"

Oh. That made sense. He had no idea what it was he lacked, but he wouldn't ask in front of the healer.

"You're one to talk!" Attrei beamed at him, unaware of anything awkward. "You're finally awake. I thought I'd die of boredom, having to lie here in silence so long," he said in a mock-accusing voice.

"So why don't you get up? I thought you'd be healed already."

"I can't. Claudio says I won't be able to get up before next week."

"And then you will wish you could lie and sleep," Claudio promised. "You will have to do a lot of exercises, to get stronger."

"That doesn't help me now," Attrei complained.

"Hey, at least you're alive." Mario buttoned his shirt. He should go to grab something to eat, then find Korlys and check the situation. "For a moment you gave us quite a scare, there," he continued. "Korlys almost impaled Claudio on his staff, because he thought you were done for."

" _Sí_ , thank you for reminding me," Claudio said curtly.

Attrei laughed. "He didn't!"

"I do not see what is so funny about such a painful death," the healer grumbled, but Attrei only laughed more.

"He'd never really - oh. You're leaving already?" he asked Mario, as he headed to the door, all laughter gone from his voice.

"Yeah…" Mario looked at his friend, who was full of silent resignation. "But I'll be right back," he said, changing his mind. If there was any problem, they'd already know. Not that it was likely. Korlys used to be a Crow; the sailors were no match for him. "I'll just go get something to eat and be right back, okay? You two wanna eat something, too?"

"No, I already had lunch, thank you. But could you please bring me my recorder? Playing isn't too tiring, is it?" he asked Claudio defiantly.

The healer's lips almost curled into a smile. "No, if you can play lying down. I don't need anything to eat, but I'd give my life for a cup of coffee."

"You mean the flute? Why, it's right here." Mario grabbed his pack that was sitting next to the bed, pulled it out and handed it to Attrei, whose eyes lit up as he ran his fingers down its slender body.

"Okay. Be back in a few minutes." Mario hurried out of the room, grinning at Attrei's assurances that he could play in any position, and that he could teach Claudio, too, if he wanted. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed Attrei's blabbering.

oOo

There was only so much sweetness and cute a normal adult man could take. Claudio reached his limit after a half an hour listening to the little mage's playing on the recorder - not too bad, he had to admit - and friendly bickering with his friend. He wouldn't have guessed the grumpy brat would be this caring… almost gentle. The little mage should be fine with him, for a moment.

He made his excuses, hurried to his cabin, grabbed his flask of Antivan brandy, and went to the main deck. The sun had already settled, the first stars coming out, and the light breeze made the air pleasantly cool. He intended to go to the poop deck and relax a bit - these had been a difficult few days. But when he arrived, he saw Korlys already there, leaning on the railing and watching him with a carefully neutral expression. _Brasca._

Maybe it was better this way, he decided after a brief hesitation. He could not avoid the assassin forever, not on a ship. He stood next to Korlys, watching the dark waters below. For a moment, neither of them spoke, each waiting for the other one to start. With a sigh, he pulled out the brandy and took a sip, then handed it to Korlys, who accepted it with a quiet ' _grazie_ '.

"I had to," he said after a moment.

"I know." Korlys' tone was mild.

Claudio nodded. Any Crow would understand. You only refused to do your job once. And if you were lucky, you died quickly. That didn't mean Korlys wouldn't want revenge, when he had a chance. A Crow would.

"The kid is almost healed."

"Is he?" Korlys turned to look at Claudio.

" _Sí_. He can heal himself now." He met Korlys' gaze. The assassin was calm, his face unreadable. "You could kill me now, if you wanted."

Korlys gave a surprised bark of laughter. "I see. And do you think I am the sort of man to repay kindness that way?" He didn't pause to let the healer speak, however, and his expression grew serious as he continued. "You healed me and my two friends, and I am grateful, Claudio," he said quietly.

Claudio looked at the flask and took a long swig, then passed it to Korlys again. "You were always the odd one," he muttered with a hint of a smile.

The assassin nodded and took a drink as well. He seemed about to reply, when Mario strode up to them.

"My turn," he said. "Go get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning."

Claudio arched his brow slightly. The brat had some nerve, to command a Crow like that. He expected Korlys to scold him, but to his surprise, the assassin seemed to take it in stride, simply nodding and heading out.

"What?" the thief asked, when he noticed Claudio's surprised stare.

The mage shook his head. "Would you like some brandy?" he asked, passing the bottle. The thief sniffed it suspiciously and returned it.

"Do all Antivans drink this horrible stuff?"

"No. Only the adults," he replied. "Well, I should go get some rest, too. In my cabin. If you want to lock me up again. _Buona notte_." He bowed his head and left, leaving the glaring elf behind.

oOo

Mario yawned and stretched his back and arms. The night was warm and peaceful. Jenkins was at the wheel, and the sailors went about their business, tending to sails and checking the rigging, always bowing curtly when he passed them, without a single word. No complaints there, but he was bored to death. Time to wake up Korlys. Maybe they could have breakfast together. If Korlys wanted. It seemed ages since they'd spent more than a brief moment together. He missed it so much it hurt, but he didn't want to push Korlys. Not when this was all his fault…

Both Korlys and Attrei were still sleeping. Attrei's blanket had slipped to the floor, revealing firm leather straps bound across his torso that tied him to the bed, preventing him from turning in his sleep. _And I thought my night was bad_. Mario pulled the blanket back over Attrei. The mage sighed and mumbled something incoherent, but continued to sleep.

He moved over to his Antivan. Smiling, he gently brushed a lock of hair from Korlys' face. Look at him, so relaxed and calm. It would be a shame to wake him up now. He should let him rest until he woke up by himself. He straightened up, ready to leave.

The Antivan lazily opened one eye, revealing an amused glint. It was obvious he hadn't been sleeping.

"Something wrong with my hair?" Korlys teased.

"Just slightly tangled and smelly. Other than that it's perfect," Mario assured him with a grin. "I wanted to let you sleep late, but since you're awake, you wanna have breakfast with me?"

Korlys wasn't sure if he'd be able to eat - yesterday he'd only managed a few nibbles on some bread, and his stomach was still hurting. But he had to try, he knew, or he'd become weak. He glanced over at Attrei, who was still sleeping. " _Sí_ , but we should have some food brought for Attrei as well - I am sure he will be up soon."

"Sure, and for the kids - oh, fuck! I forgot to bring them dinner yesterday!"

"Did they have anything to eat earlier? They are apprentices - missing a meal or two is not unheard of," Korlys said.

"What do you mean, did they have anything to eat - didn't you bring them breakfast or lunch during your watch?"

"Ah, no," Korlys admitted. "I had more important things on my mind at the time." He rolled out of bed and quickly dressed.

Mario ran his hand through his hair. "Maker. I can't believe I took care of the old bastard in the cage and forgot about the kids. A whole day with no food or drink, in this weather, and shut in a tiny cabin." He glanced at sleeping Baby. "Let's go elsewhere," he suggested, motioning them out of the room. If Baby found out they were keeping two kids locked up and hungry, he'd shit a brick.

Korlys waited until they were out in the hall, then grabbed Mario's arm, turning the thief to face him. "You fed that _cane_?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "How could you?!"

Mario looked at Korlys' hand on his arm and arched his brow. "Yeah, I did," he said, as he pulled away. "Why shouldn't I? I don't let people starve - not deliberately, at least."

"He is _not_ a person! He is a monster! Do you think I was given anything to eat? Or drink? Besides seawater, I mean." Here Korlys crossed his arms and looked away, his lips pressed together so tightly, only a thin line could be seen.

"But I am not a monster," Mario said. "Did you really expect me to do the same as he did?"

"After what he did to me? _Sí_! I expect that." Pain lanced deep into his belly, and his body stiffened as he forced himself not to walk away.

"I'm sorry… I don't think I can do that..." Mario turned his head away. Yet another thing in which he'd failed Korlys, in which he couldn't be what Korlys wanted. Since they'd sneaked on the ship, he had already done so many things that he wouldn't have done a month ago, just to survive the Crows. He didn't regret it; he'd do it again if he had to, to save Korlys from pain. But did he really have to continue, even now that they weren't in danger? "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Will you forgive me?"

The question caught Korlys off guard - it was not one he could remember ever having heard before. He took a deep breath, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands on his waist. " _Sí_ , I forgive you." The ex-Crow hoped that was true, but he wasn't in the mood to examine his feelings about it right now. It was probably better that way, anyway, he thought, as he allowed himself to become numb inside. Distancing himself from his emotions was so ingrained it was almost second nature. "Now, what will we do about the kids?"

"Yes, the kids," Mario said, glad that it was over. "We can't keep them holed up in that cabin forever. If you think they're okay, we should let them out."

Korlys thought a moment. "Well, after my discussions with them, I am satisfied that neither of the boys are senior apprentices yet, and we cannot expect them to sit in a room all day, so it would be better for everyone if we kept them busy - as long as one of us is around to make sure they stay out of trouble, that is. There is always plenty of work on a ship for boys to do - they can scrub decks and help with other tasks."

"Okay, I'll ask Murphy to give them something to do. Why does it matter whether or not they're senior apprentices?"

"Senior apprentices have started their advanced training in assassinations, meaning they have made their first kill..." Korlys ran a hand through his hair and glanced away. "And they have started their... 'seduction' training. It hardens them further." He turned back to Mario, his gaze stern. "But, do not think that means they are harmless - they are not like other children."

Seduction training? At their age? Mario hadn't thought he could hate the Crows more than he already did. Until now. "The only kids I've known are street rats, Korlys. None of them are _harmless_. They steal. Cheat. Lie. Fight you for a piece of old bread. Whatever it takes. But… they don't do it because they're bad, you know. We do it, because it's our only chance to survive. There's no one to look after you - you either learn to look after yourself, or you die. I think we're not that different from the Crows, in that regard."

The unconscious switch from 'they' to 'we' did not go unnoticed, but Korlys decided not to comment on it. "I suppose you have a point. And I trust you will handle them properly. Attrei, on the other hand, will likely have a different point of view. We must take care to make sure they do not take advantage of his good-hearted nature."

Mario snorted. "Yeah, they'd eat him alive. Okay. You call someone to bring us breakfast here. I'll go to talk to Murphy and feed the kids, and join you in a minute." He stubbornly refused to give up the idea of these shared few moments, despite the argument they'd had. "Be right back," he promised and bolted away before he did something stupid again and ruined it.

oOo

Mario half-expected Murphy wouldn't want the kids helping out, seeing the last time they met sailors, they almost had a fight, but to his surprise, the man agreed without a word of protest. There was always a lot of work for a deckhand. Since the last one got washed overboard during a big storm, they hadn't had a chance to replace him, and had to waste the sailors on common drudgery. And since now they had two men less, as he pointed out dryly, the extra hands would be welcome. He quickly wrote down a list of their tasks from morning to late afternoon, and handed it to Mario.

The thief frowned as he focused on the list. Murphy's handwriting was horrible, nothing like Baby's or Korlys', and most of it didn't make any sense. Murphy didn't need to know that, though. He managed to recognize a few words - something about bringing bread and food, and scrubbing the decks. Whatever. Korlys would know if it was right. "Please bring it to Korlys immediately."

After Murphy left, Mario went to the galley and piled double portions of bread, cheese and dried meat on a platter, along with a big jug of ale. He paused at the door of the cabin for a moment, listening; he could hear the soft murmur of their voices, but couldn't understand anything. Balancing the tray on his left arm, he rummaged in his pocket for the key and unlocked the door.

The moment he opened it and entered, the kids were standing at attention, hands behind their back, heads bowed. "Good morning, ser," they chimed in unison.

"Yeah," Mario muttered, unsure of how to reply to that. He put the tray on the desk, and leaned against the door. "Better eat now," he ordered. "You might not get a chance later. I talked with Korlys, and we made a decision about what to do with you."

Anastasio did not even glance towards the breakfast, although Mario could hear his stomach growling. Instead, the Crow apprentice stayed where he was, keeping his hands behind his back and his head down. "And what is that, ser?"

Mario bit his lip. He had meant to tease them a bit before he told them the good news. Any normal kid would be squirming nervously now. Not these two. It sent creeps down his spine. How hard did their training have to be, to make them calm like this, waiting for his words like soldiers?

"At ease," he said. "And eat the breakfast. You'll need your strength. Your days as spoiled Crow brats are over now. Starting today, you're gonna work hard. Korlys will tell you what your duties are. And don't even think of hiding. One of us will be always watching you. If we don't see you where you're supposed to be, or if you're slacking, you'll be in big trouble. Any questions?"

"No, ser," the two apprentices replied. They sat at the table and ate their breakfasts without another word.

"Good. After you finish your breakfast, you may start by cleaning your plates. And _that_." Mario wrinkled his nose as he glanced toward the chamberpot under the bed. "Report to Korlys in half an hour."

oOo

Anastasio followed Dante to the galley, both of them carrying the plates and utensils they had cleaned with seawater and sand from a bucket on the main deck. The sailors had given them black looks, but none of the men had harassed them - he assumed that was because the sailors knew they belonged to Korlys now.

The galley was a small room, dominated by a wood-burning oven made of bricks and vented to the outside with a pipe that ran up to the main deck. The top of the oven was a stove made of cast-iron. Anastasio could feel the heat that was still radiating from it, but everything that had been used during breakfast preparations had already been stowed away, and the cook was nowhere in sight. The little area adjoining the galley that the lower-ranking Crows used as a mess was also empty. He glanced at Dante, whose eyes were suddenly dancing with joy, and grinned, knowing they were both thinking the same thing - now was their chance to arm themselves!

They silently put away the items they were carrying, looking in each of the cabinets and drawers that took up most of the rest of the space in the galley as they did so. Dante was the first to find something, snagging a filleting knife. Frustrated that he hadn't moved fast enough, Anastasio tucked a paring knife with its leather sheath into his boot. The filleting knife would have been a much better weapon, but this would have to do - and anyway, if he couldn't defend himself with a paring knife, he didn't deserve to survive.

That done, the pair went searching for Korlys. They found him - and Mario - sitting at the captain's table, the remains of their breakfast still in front of them, their heads together as if discussing something intimate, and talking in low tones. Korlys was the first to look up as they arrived, and in an instant his face lost all animation, his expression closing like a door slammed shut.

Mario followed his glance. "It's been half an hour already? Okay. I'll leave you to your Crow party. See you later, Korlys." He stood up, briefly squeezed Korlys' shoulder, and headed to their cabin. "They can start with cleaning our dishes now," he added over his shoulder before he closed the door.

Dante tried to hide his surprise. He knew Mario was an ally Korlys hired, but he would never expect any Crow, let alone Master Nico's top one, to let a random street rat act so disrespectfully. That complicated things - if Korlys didn't act like a Crow, it would be hard to predict his expectations, and to react. "Ser Korlys," he said, bowing his head and awaiting Korlys' orders.

It was a too-brief moment before his gaze settled back on the boys, so keen it felt like a weight bearing down on them. He considered them for what felt like a lifetime, but in reality, could have been no more than a few seconds - they could still hear the thief moving around in his room.

"Mario gave you rope this morning, but I wonder... have you used it to hang yourselves?"

Korlys wasn't talking literally, of course. So what did he mean? Dante frowned a bit. Rope… hang themselves… He swallowed as it clicked. An opportunity, that if used, would cause their deaths. And the only opportunity Mario had given them was time - more than enough to clean the dishes and go to the kitchen, and… take those damned knives. _Brasca!_ What were they thinking? They should've realised it was a trap! What now? Deny it or admit it? If he denied it, and Korlys searched them, it would be even worse.

"We took knives from the kitchen, ser," he admitted softly, staring at the floor. "But - only to defend ourselves from the sailors, ser. The last time they almost killed us." That wasn't the whole truth, but it was better than an outright lie.

Korlys was not surprised - they had to have been well-trained, to make it this far in Nico's cell - and he did not blame them. Nor was he trying to frighten them just to flaunt his power. But it was crucial to firmly establish in the apprentices' minds that they could not get away with anything, and that it was in their best interests to be honest and do as they were told. He knew how hard it was to break the habits of a lifetime, but for their own safety, they must do so.

"Well, from now on I will be watching over you at all times; I am sure that you will not feel the need to arm yourselves, with someone such as myself as protection, _sí_? Put the knives on the table. Then I will accompany you as you clean up this mess."

Dante's stomach churned at those words; the idea of being watched at all times by one of Master Nico's most dangerous assassins was not reassuring. No need to arm themselves, all right. They wouldn't have a chance anyway. " _Sí. Grazie,_ ser," he peeped, as he pulled out his knife and placed it on the table, right next to Anastasio's. His legs were still shaking as Korlys herded them out to the deck, but he managed to flash a small, brave smile at Anastasio.

oOo

As both boys spent the day silently following orders, it dawned on Korlys that his discussion with them had been more effective than he had expected it to be. Korlys had to order them to stop scrubbing the deck twice to give the apprentices a chance to drink something, as they were too afraid to ask, even though the sun was hot and the work hard. He also gave them a break to eat lunch, although the boys, like himself, did not seem very hungry, only half-heartedly nibbling on their bread and cheese.

That evening, Korlys allowed Anastasio and Dante to gather their things and bring them to their cabin, after making sure they dumped everything on the floor so he could check for weapons. Then he had a sailor bring the boys dinner, along with a bucket of water and some soap and towels left behind by the Crows, so they could get cleaned up before eating. Perhaps that would soften the impact of the talk he'd had with them - to have them this frightened did no one any good, and would just make it harder for them to adjust to their new circumstances.

The assassin locked the door and made his way back to his cabin. Mario wasn't there when he arrived, but Attrei was up and playing cards with Claudio. He sank into a chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Is that _briscola_ you are playing?" It felt like ages since he'd played - it was a popular pastime in Antiva.

"Obviously," Claudio muttered.

Attrei chuckled. "Don't mind him, he's a sore loser. He lost three times in a row. But where's Mario? I thought he was with you."

Korlys had been considering kicking his boots off, but Attrei's question decided him against it. "No, he is not with me. When did he leave?"

"Couple of hours ago," Attrei said. "I think-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Mario's voice calling from behind it. "Hey! Can someone open the door?"

Mario sounded strangely strained, and Attrei looked at Claudio. "Could you please open the door?" he asked, curious.

The healer obeyed, and in stumbled Mario, grinning from ear to ear, his arms full of all kinds of things - towels, bottles, and even a pair of boots. Attrei's eyebrows shot up. "What's that?"

"These," Mario said proudly, "are the spoils for the winners. Been meaning to do that for two days now. I figured that as spoiled as the Crows are, they would have some fancy loot, and I was right! You're gonna love it. I went through all their cabins-"

"All the cabins?" Claudio cut in.

"Except one - I couldn't loot this room, while Baby was sleeping," Mario said, dumping everything on the bed next to Attrei, who immediately started rummaging through it. The healer stared at him incredulously, and Mario laughed. "Oh, don't worry. You're Korlys' friend, and I don't steal from friends."

Claudio blinked. "Friends?" he asked carefully, shooting an amused glance at Korlys.

"Do not look at me... I do not recall ever saying that." Korlys smirked; where did Mario get such an idea?

"Right. Sorry. I forgot the Crows don't have friends," Mario said. "Whatever. You kept Korlys and Baby alive when you didn't have to, so you're okay with me." He pulled out a pair of boots from the pile on the bed, and handed them to Korlys. "First things first. I think you want these back."

Korlys' eyes sparkled with excitement as he kicked off the boots he was wearing and pulled his on. " _Grazie_ , Mario. Well done!" the assassin said. He stood up and walked in a little circle, obviously enjoying the fit.

"As always. Dunno what you'd do without me. And there's a set of familiar fancy daggers here, too, if you want," Mario said nonchalantly, as he handed them to his Antivan.

"My daggers!" Korlys grabbed them and immediately sat down, cradling them in his lap. He pulled one out of its sheath and started to carefully inspect the blade, a slight frown creasing his forehead as he concentrated. _Tsk_ , _I will need to sharpen them..._

"There's also some wine, and a few bottles of that horrid stuff for old guys-"

"Adults, _bambino_. The correct word is adults," Claudio said.

"Hmph." For the sake of the peace, it was probably better not to ask what that word meant; he had a distinct feeling he would not like it. "There's also more of the… stuff the brownies were made of."

"Chocolate." Attrei sighed happily as he opened a tin box, and breathed in the smell. "Here." He broke the bar into pieces and handed them to Mario and the healer, but Korlys was still bent over his daggers. "Korlys," he called, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" The ex-Crow looked up briefly. "Oh. Maybe later, I really want to take care of this first," he said, as he rummaged around and found his whetstone. "Ah, here we are," Korlys murmured to himself.

Mario blinked. "Those daggers don't have feet; they won't go anywhere, you know," he teased.

Korlys snorted. "An assassin's blades are his life, you know."

"Yes, I noticed." Mario's brow furrowed. Something was wrong. Korlys always cared for his weapons - he knew that from day one… well, day two, strictly speaking. But to refuse to stop sharpening them even for such a small moment, to take a piece of chocolate… Food of the gods, that's what he'd called it in Dunmore. And now this? No… something was off. "Don't eat it all at once," he said to Attrei, who had already finished his piece, and was now nibbling on the one Korlys had refused.

The mage blushed and put it back. "It's because I'm hungry," he said.

"Tsk. Mario, let him eat the chocolate if he wants. He is recuperating, after all. It is not the last piece on the ship, no?" It's not that Korlys didn't _want_ the chocolate - but his stomach still ached, as if it were full of stones, so why not let Attrei have it?

"No, but there's not so much. If he wants to eat _his share_ now, it's fine with me," Mario said with a shrug. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"I should go." Claudio stretched his back, yawning. " _Grazie_ for the chocolate."

As Claudio was walking out, a sailor arrived with bowls of fish stew, a sour look on his face. He set it down on the end table, gave a short bow, and left without a word.

_Brasca!_ Korlys doubted he'd be able to eat much. And he really didn't want to discuss why with Mario and Attrei - he still had hopes that his stomach would get better on its own, and he hated being fussed over. Sighing, he set his daggers aside. " _Grazie_ ," the ex-Crow said, taking the bowl Mario passed to him. Perhaps he could eat just enough to avoid questions, he thought, as he slowly stirred the stew as if waiting for it to cool. "I spoke with Murphy earlier today and told him to set a course for Alamar. That will be a good place to hire a new crew and have the ship refitted before we decide where to go next."

Attrei frowned, thinking it over. "But…didn't you have to steal, in Gwaren, to have enough for three of us to board? So we don't have enough for a whole new crew, right? We can't afford it. Or did I get it wrong again?" Money was so confusing! Maybe he shouldn't have asked Korlys to buy the recorder.

"A sailor doesn't get as much as a traveler pays," Mario explained as he propped Attrei's back with the pillows. "Besides, no need to worry. With the money I've looted, we're filthy rich now. The Crows all had a lot of gold with them, and Hilarious had a real fucking treasure." He handed him a bowl, then plopped himself down on a chair, taking in the smell rising from the stew. "I hope the new cook is as good as this one," he mumbled with his mouth full.

Korlys' forehead wrinkled in confusion for a moment, then he barked a laugh. "Hilarious? Do you mean Ilario?"

"The hilarious one who thought he could take _me_ out, yeah," Mario said, with a derisive smirk. "He was the leader, right? Kept all the money with him. We now have eight hundred fifty-one gold, sixty-two silver and thirty-three coppers. That should be more than enough for the crew and any fancy things you desire. But why aren't you eating? It'll get cold."

"I am." Korlys took a taste of the stew to prove it. "Mmm. Good."

"Korlys," Attrei suddenly said, putting his spoon down. "You don't need to eat that, if you don't want to. Or if your stomach hurts."

Mario looked from Korlys to Attrei and frowned. "What do you mean? Why should his stomach hurt?"

"Sometimes, when real bad things happen, it's not just our bodies that get hurt. Our minds can get hurt, too. And when that happens, sometimes you feel pain, even after the body is healed - in the chest, or in the stomach, or you can't sleep, or it's hard to breathe…"

The assassin's eyes widened slightly, and his body tensed. He started shaking his head before Attrei had even finished speaking. "No... I mean, yes," Korlys said, looking down as he quietly put his spoon back into his bowl and set it aside. He took a deep breath, not meeting their gazes. "Yes, my stomach has been hurting for a while." He paused as if struggling to get the words out. "But, it is not because of my mind. It is because of some of the... _techniques_ that they used on me." With that, his lips pressed into a thin line, as if to stop anything further from spilling out.

"Waterboarding." Mario's eyes darkened.

Korlys' head shot up, his mouth slightly open. "How do you know about that? How do you even know what it _is_?"

"What is it?" Attrei asked.

"Claudio told me," Mario said, and turned to Attrei. "They were pouring water into him. Through a cloth. So he'd think he was drowning."

"Not _think_." Korlys interrupted darkly. "You _are_ drowning, but since you are upside down, your throat and sinuses fill with water, but not much gets into your lungs, so it... it is like a dry drowning," he finished, realizing he'd said much more than he wanted, and closing his mouth before he could make it any worse.

Attrei took a sharp breath in. So _that_ was the quiet technique… and, dear Maker, it had to have gone on for _hours_. No wonder he was hurt. He'd hit a nerve, he was sure of that. But how to make his proud friend admit he needed help? "Claudio healed you," he said. "But that is just physical healing, and it can only go so far. The mind needs another type of healing. And I can help you with that. It is, in fact, the real purpose of my magic - to help heal and soothe people's minds, to make them feel better."

Korlys' body sagged back into his chair, and he closed his eyes with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't remember ever feeling so old, or tired. After a long while, he looked up. "Perhaps you are right," he said wearily. He lifted his hands to run them through his hair, and found himself leaning forward, head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, unable to face them anymore. If only he could crawl into a hole and hide away from the world, he would sleep for a year.

"Hey." Mario moved his chair next to Korlys, and wrapped his arm around the Antivan's shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about, really. Baby used it on me, too - takes just a moment and it feels nice. Warm." He gently tugged at Korlys' arm. "Come. Let him heal you."

Attrei's lips twitched slightly at Mario's words - he clearly remembered how Mario frowned and told him not to heal him, swatting his hand away. But it wouldn't be helpful to bring it up now. "The pain is a normal reaction of both body and mind to hurt - it means you can still heal. It would be bad news if it didn't hurt."

Korlys shrugged Mario off and stood, his head down. He ran a hand through his hair and walked to the door, but paused as his hand touched the doorknob. Without turning around, he muttered, "I... I need to think about this. I am going to get some fresh air." Then he walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

What the fuck _was_ there to think about? He needed healing, he should get healing! Mario glared at the door, as if it was its fault, feeling the frustration welling inside him. He wanted to rush after Korlys and shake some sense into him - and he would, if he didn't know that his stubborn Antivan would only close off even more. Korlys didn't want him near himself. And he couldn't blame him. But… he missed Korlys. Missed his touch, being called caro - _for fuck's sake, stop that! How can you be so selfish?_ Korlys was tortured, his mind was hurt - and that, too, was only because he only thought of himself. No wonder Korlys didn't want to be near him. It was all he deserved.

"Mario-" Attrei began, but the thief wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Sorry. I need some fresh air, too." He hastily walked out of the cabin, letting the door shut behind him with a bang.

oOo

Dante scowled as he turned his boots in his hands. Wearing them all day on the wet deck while they scrubbed it didn't do them any good. Maybe he should ask Master Korlys if he could be barefoot tomorrow. What was the point of being properly dressed, if they were to be deckhands now? At least they wouldn't be so hot. The sailors were always barefoot, and shirtless, too. But the idea of asking Master Korlys - for anything, really - was giving him goose bumps. He still couldn't believe they'd survived today, and with nothing worse as a punishment than scrubbing the deck. If it would have been Master Ilario - or worse, Master Velasco…

He grabbed the leather care kit Anastasio was holding out to him, and sat on the ground, crossing his legs. "So, what do you think of Master Korlys?" he asked, as he started to brush his boots.

Anastasio carefully placed his cleaned boots by his side of the bed, and then sat down on the edge, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs, and clasping his hands loosely together. He thought back over the day - as frightened as he was, he had still managed to observe as much as he could, a fact that he was pretty proud of. Korlys had treated the sailors no differently than any Crow, as far as he could see, and the sailors treated him with the deference any Crow would expect. But, Korlys also had... well, taken care of them, to some extent. He had made sure they stopped to eat and drink, and rest a bit, instead of just working them until they dropped.

"I think he is a very dangerous man, and crossing him would be hazardous to our health. But... I also think that if we do what he says to do, and nothing else, we might just make it off this ship alive. What happens after that, I do not know. Perhaps he will just let us go?" Anastasio glanced at Dante, hoping he would agree... it would be reassuring if an apprentice like Dante had also come to the same conclusions - he was much better at surveillance.

"I do not know. A Crow would not. But… he is not acting like a typical Crow. He did not even have us whipped for taking those knives. Have you noticed how he let that thief talk to him and touch him? Can you imagine Master Ilario doing that? And during the day… he was almost kind to us. After he had made his point."

" _Sí_ ," Anastasio said thoughtfully.

"But I think there will be more tests, like with the knives. I do not think that was the thief's idea," he said.

"I agree - it was definitely Master Korlys' doing. But, we should not underestimate him. Master Korlys would not have hired him if he was incompetent - and, he did manage to sneak onto the ship, right under Master Ilario's nose. And the sailors were treating him almost like one of the Crows."

Dante silently rubbed the oil into the boot's leather. All this was too confusing. "We did not disobey the thief or Master Korlys before, though, and they did not give us even a glass of water," he muttered after a moment.

"Maybe they forgot about us. It is not like we are so important to them, no? We are only apprentices, after all."

"That is what worries me," Dante said. "It means even if we follow their orders to the letter, we still cannot be sure they will let us live. Maybe we should try to sneak off the ship in the next port."

Anastasio's breath caught as it dawned on him what that would mean. The possibilities suddenly seemed endless, if he didn't have to be a Crow. But, what about Dante? "What would you do, if we did sneak off and get away?"

"Well, we _could_ return to the Crows, I guess, but..." Dante sneaked a glance at Anastasio. He took a deep breath. "I do not want to." There, it was out. "If Master Ilario had chosen one of us, the other would have died… It would have been boring without you," he said with a smirk. "But, even the one who became his senior apprentice would not necessarily become a full Crow. So why return? We would only have to go through all this again. Maybe we could do what _we_ want, for a change." His heart thumped in his chest as he waited for Anastasio's reply.

"I do not want to go back either." The teen couldn't suppress a grin. "We should decide where we want to go, and what we want to do - and how we will make money to do it."

Dante closed his eyes in relief. He hadn't been sure Anastasio would join him - the older apprentice had always been more ambitious. He would have tried to run away alone, if he had to… but it would be better to have Anastasio at his side. "As far from Antiva as possible. Orlais? I think we could easily find a job there. But not as bards, _sí_? There must be another job there for someone as clever as us. We can get on a ship heading there as deckhands… it seems we will have plenty of practice in the next few days."

Anastasio made a face. " _Sí_ , it seems we will. I suppose sailing would be the fastest way, but... Master Korlys traveled through the forests. If he can do it, maybe we can too. You could charm the thief into telling us stories about their travels; then we could get information on how they survived. That would be more fun than working as deckhands, no?"

"Good idea!" Dante straightened up, putting the boots away. "I do not think the thief will be too difficult. You saw him when he interrogated us - he did not enjoy it, either. I think he is not as cold-hearted as a Crow," he said. "But we will also need weapons, provisions and many other things..."

"Hey." Anastasio sat up. "Could you flatter him enough that he would even teach us how to steal? That way, we could get provisions wherever we go, and not worry so much about money."

"Of course," Dante said, with a cocky smirk. It would be a challenge, but he trusted his skills. "It will take some time, though. I need to observe him more, to choose the best way. Perhaps he will be the one to guard us tomorrow - I cannot imagine Master Korlys would waste two days on us. But do not forget there is also the mage." Dante chewed his lip. They didn't know anything about the mage yet, but there was no doubt he was skilled and dangerous, if Master Korlys had hired him.

Anastasio nodded. They had overheard the sailors gossiping about him, but hadn't learned much, other than that he was currently bedridden with a broken back. Which was a relief, really. "If we can just find a port before the mage is able to move around, it will be much easier to get away - otherwise, who knows what he will do to us, if he catches us trying to escape? Turn us into frogs, probably." That thought put a damper on his enthusiasm, and he lapsed into a glum silence as he pondered it.

"We should be ready for all possibilities," Dante said. "Although I do not think they would care so much - they will probably leave us somewhere anyway, sooner or later." He wiped his hands and sat on the bed next to Anastasio. "We can do this. We are the best apprentices in our cell, _sí_? We only need to plan it. Let us start with tomorrow, for now - we should decide the best way to get information out of the thief, or the mage, if we meet him. And maybe we should think about how we can get some supplies..." The two boys put their heads together, and before they knew it, the darkness outside the room's porthole was giving way to a grey dawn. They lay down and fell into a shallow doze, trying to get a little sleep in before the day's work began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Grazie mille to our wonderful betas - Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T. Seriously, I don't know what we'd do without you.


	26. Reaching Out

It was past midnight by the time Korlys returned to their cabin. He'd climbed to the crow's nest, and found it to be the only place on the ship where he felt safe - it was easily defensible, yet he wasn't boxed in. Having the sky above him, instead of a low ceiling, gave him a measure of peace he couldn't find in the cramped cabins and narrow stairways of the ship. In those hours of solitude, he'd watched the stars twinkle, breathing the chilly night air in deeply and letting it clear away the fog of confusion from his mind.

_The mind needs another type of healing._ That's what Attrei had said, and Korlys supposed it was true. But he hated the implications that he was so weak, so easily broken. It was disgraceful. Still, he'd finally come to the conclusion that there was nothing to be done about it now - no matter what he did, that fact would never change. It would be foolish to refuse to let Attrei heal him, just because he was ashamed.

Korlys carefully eased the door open, torn between hoping the little mage was still awake, and not wanting to wake him if he wasn't. The lantern was barely putting out light now, the flame guttering as the oil ran low. It looked like Attrei was asleep, sitting up, with an empty bowl still in his lap. He felt a stab of guilt as he quietly closed the door and went to the bedside, picking the bowl up and setting it aside. _Mario must have also left without any thought for Attrei_. And he had been stuck here with no help. Some friends they were.

The mage opened his eyes and yawned. "Korlys?"

" _Sí_. _Mi dispiace,_ I did not mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I've been sleeping most of the time today. Any more and I'll turn into a log," Attrei said with a little smile. He couldn't imagine staying like this for the rest of the week. "Have you been patrolling with Mario?"

"No," Korlys said quietly, as he moved to his side of the bed. He sat down and pulled off his boots. "I spent some time up in the crow's nest, to clear my head." The assassin made no move to face Attrei; instead he sat with his hands resting on the edge of the bed and watched the flickering light dancing on the walls, wondering how to bring the subject of healing back up.

"I see." If Korlys had been alone all this time… it had to be because of what he'd said, about the healing. He should have found a better way to suggest it. "I'm sorry I upset you."

The ex-Crow swung his legs onto the bed and propped his back up with a pillow. He couldn't see the expression on Attrei's face clearly in the low light, but he didn't need to - he knew the mage well enough by now to know he was crestfallen. "You were right, though."

"I was?" Attrei asked carefully. "Does that mean… will you let me heal you?"

Korlys sat quietly for a moment before heaving a sigh. " _Sí_."

Attrei didn't like that tone - it wasn't very convincing. Better not risk that Korlys would change his mind. "Great! Then I can do it right away. Would you please come closer? I need to touch you so I can cast the spell." He half expected Korlys to refuse, but the Antivan obeyed without a word. With a smile, Attrei put his hands on both sides of Korlys' face and started casting.

A soothing sensation seemed to radiate from the mage's hands and enfold him, and he closed his eyes. The feeling was cozy and comforting - like snuggling under a favourite well-worn quilt on a cold, gray morning, listening to sleet tapping on your windowpane. Nothing to do, nowhere to go - just warm, drowsy peacefulness. Korlys drifted off so gradually, he fell asleep without noting it.

oOo

Mario slowly opened the door and sneaked inside the room. The dawn was breaking; it was time for Korlys to-

He stopped, grinning at the sight in front of him. His two friends were both firmly asleep. Attrei was still sitting propped up like the evening before, while Korlys lay with his head cradled in Attrei's lap. The mage had a hand on Korlys' head, as if he had been stroking his hair.

He sat down on Korlys' side of the bed and leaned over. "Wake up, sleepy head," he said softly.

Korlys slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it - this was the first time that he could ever remember not waking up long before someone got within arm's reach of him. And yet, he didn't feel panicked at the thought; he still felt enveloped in calm from last night's healing. If only he had come to Attrei earlier!

Mario had a mischievous look that told Korlys he was in for some teasing, but he didn't mind. " _Buongiorno_ ," he whispered, as he slowly moved away from the little mage, trying not to wake him. But when Korlys looked back, he found blue-green eyes watching him with amusement. " _Buongiorno,_ Attrei. Sorry to wake you - again," he said with a low chuckle.

"Bongorno, kitties," Mario said. "Should I see if there are some mice for breakfast? Or would you prefer cream?"

"Cream," Attrei replied with a yawn. "But first… would you want healing too? You might not need sleeping potions anymore. I… I guess I should have offered it to you right away, but I didn't know you so well back then, and you were always cross with me and didn't seem to like my magic, so… but now you know what it's like, and-"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, will you? You were right, you know - I don't care for mind magic. I prefer the potions, thanks. So don't worry about it."

Korlys narrowed his eyes at the thief. "Wait a minute... _you_ said mind healing was 'nice' and encouraged me to try it. But you do not care about it yourself? So, it is fine for me but not for you? Why would that be?"

_Shit. Damned Baby, did he have to bring it up now?_ "Well… yeah. It _is_ nice," Mario replied, feeling beads of sweat forming on his brow. "I tried it, and it helped. And it helped you too, right? You should've seen your face a moment ago. And it was the first time I walked up on you sleeping and you didn't immediately wake up. But, my… health problem can be solved by sleeping potions. So no need for magic healing."

"Actually, there is. Potions help with the symptoms, healing cures the cause," Attrei pointed out. "You can't really compare the two, because I only healed you once, for a short time, when you hurt yourself-"

"Baby, _shut up_ ," Mario snapped. The last thing he wanted was to talk about how he fell to pieces when Korlys needed him most. As if it wasn't enough he had failed his Antivan in Gwaren, and caused his capture; he'd then lost all self-control - from just listening to Korlys' screams. How pathetic was that? He took a deep breath. "Fine," he muttered, looking everywhere but at Korlys. "If you think it's better than the potions, I'll take the healing, I'll take it. No problem. Okay?"

A coldness settled onto Korlys' chest as he realized what he had missed last night - Mario had mentioned Attrei had used mind magic on him, and it had never occurred to him to ask when and why. It shook the assassin to think he had been so unobservant. And the implications - Mario was hiding something from him; Attrei knew what it was, but hadn't mentioned it. He wanted to ask, but that would mean admitting he'd missed it last night, and his pride wouldn't allow that. Besides, Mario obviously didn't want him to know, and although the only reasons he could think for why all hurt his heart, he refused to show it. " _Bene_. I will go get breakfast for us while you two do that."

Korlys dressed quickly and silently, not wanting to disturb the pair, and slipped out, closing the door quietly behind him as he left.

oOo

As unlikely as it was, it was Master Korlys again who supervised them. He was more relaxed than yesterday, and didn't watch them like a hawk would watch a pair of mice. There were a few times when he left and didn't come back for a quarter of an hour, or more. But they both knew it would be foolish to assume they were not observed - this could be another test. Better not fail again. The boys didn't move from their post on the poop deck, sitting on old crates next to a pile of worn out ropes - they were to unravel them and take them apart into many corkscrew strands, and then untwist the strands by putting them on their thighs and rolling them back and forth until the mesh became loose. Oakum, the sailors called it. They used it for caulking seams on the ship.

It was dull work that didn't require any thinking, but their fingers and backs soon hurt. Half an hour from the start, Dante hated it with all his might - even more than scrubbing the deck. What was next, mending the sailors' breeches?! They were Crow apprentices, not common slaves! He'd hoped they would be given something else to do after their lunch break, but no such luck. He had just resigned himself to another wasted day when the thief walked up to them with a wide grin.

"Having fun?" he asked, when he saw them. "Where's Korlys?"

"Yes, ser," Dante replied with a bow of his head and a polite smile. "Ser Korlys left a while ago - he went to the foc'sle, ser."

The thief leaned against the railing, watching them. "Well it's my turn to watch over you brats, so I may as well wait for him here. Don't let me disturb you."

His tone was teasing, not dangerous; there was no threat in his words and Dante smiled inwardly. He was right, this guy wasn't as cool as a Crow. He continued picking the oakum, shooting occasional scared glances at the thief, always averting his gaze one second too late.

"What?" the thief finally asked. "I'm not gonna jump at you and eat you. No need to be so worried."

" _Mi scuzi_ , ser," Dante said, dropping his gaze. "But - we heard Ser Korlys hired the help of the best thief in Ferelden, and..."

Mario arched his brow at him. "Go on."

Dante swallowed. "I didn't expect the best thief in Ferelden to be so young," he admitted, his voice a perfect balance between doubts and admiration that it couldn't be called disrespectful.

Mario peeled himself from the railings and strolled over to them. They started to stand up, but he waved at them to keep sitting. "Look at me," he ordered firmly and waited until they obeyed. "While you shouldn't believe all you hear, this thing happens to be right. I _am_ one of the best thieves in Ferelden. Maybe even in the world - I doubt there are many that could steal a ship full of Crows," he said, staring at them down his nose.

They both nodded eagerly. The thief grinned in satisfaction, stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled to the railings again. "Back to work," he ordered.

With a sigh, Dante obediently reached for the blasted rope - and blinked in surprise. It was gone! He looked at Anastasio who was equally bewildered.

"Looking for something?" the thief asked, with a chuckle.

" _Fantastico!_ " Dante's eyes lit up, and it wasn't just an act. Anastasio was right, this would be useful to learn. "How did you do it, ser?"

The thief arched his brow again. "And why should I show Crow apprentices how to steal?" he asked. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_ ," he turned to Anastasio. "You've been terribly quiet all this time. Tell me how you think I did it."

"You distracted us, ser." Anastasio stood up, crossing his arms behind his back; his tone made it clear he thought the answer should be obvious to any moron with half a brain.

"Indeed." The thief laughed. "It's easy to recognize it, isn't it? _Once it's done._ But it doesn't do you any good by then - your stuff's gone forever. Until you're able to catch a thief in the act, you don't have the right to use that tone. Clear?"

"Tsk. I am sure I will be able to spot your trick the next time you use it, now that I know." Anastasio briefly extended the index and little finger of one of the hands behind his back, while keeping the other fingers curled inward.

Dante grinned inwardly when he saw the sign for 'pay attention'. Good idea, goading Mario to show them more! Mario was undoubtedly skilled, but they had the advantage of being a team. The thief was fully focused on tricking Anastasio, which meant his friend wasn't likely to notice, but he could observe unobtrusively-

Without warning, Mario grabbed Anastasio's shirt and pulled him closer. "I said I don't wanna hear that tone from you. I won't say it again."

The apprentice's eyes widened. " _Sí, sí,_ I understand," he said hurriedly.

"Good." The thief pushed him back onto the crate and took a step back. "Check your pocket," he said, more kindly. "There's something that will help pick the strands. And next time you want me to teach you, come ask me in an honest way. Now back to work."

Anastasio pulled two nails out of his pocket. He glanced at Dante, hoping he'd been able to see the trick, but the other apprentice gave a tiny shake of his head. _Merda!_ He handed one of the nails to Dante to cover his action, then turned to Mario. " _Grazie_ , ser," he said, keeping the resentment from his voice by sheer force of will.

At that point, Korlys walked up to the group; the amused expression on his face made it clear he had witnessed the scene. He stopped near Mario and, facing the kids, folded his arms. "Are you starting their lessons already?"

"They have a lot to learn," Mario replied with the hint of a smile in his voice. "You know, I expected more from the Crows. For being the best assassins in the world, they're not very observant."

"Oh?" Korlys said, shifting his body away from Mario and looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

Dante's head jerked at the thief's words. Did he not realize that they and Master Korlys were from the same cell and had the same training? Talk about being unobservant. " _Mi scuzi_ , ser. I am sure your training will make up for the Crows' deficiencies."

"I am sure it will," Korlys agreed dryly. "Perhaps it would be best for you two to get back to work now, _sí_?"

"Yeah," Mario said, distracted. Now that Korlys was here, he remembered why he wanted to talk with him in the first place. "And keep your noses clean. Me and Korlys need to go over some things."

He headed to their cabin, but stopped after few steps. He didn't want Baby to overhear them - or the snooty healer. "Know of any place we can talk undisturbed?" he muttered to Korlys.

" _Sí_." Korlys grinned widely. "I have the perfect place - I promise you, we will not be disturbed." He turned towards the main mast. "Follow me," the assassin called over his shoulder, as he led the way.

oOo

When Mario said, 'somewhere they could talk undisturbed', he didn't mean up _here_. The on-duty sailor's face brightened as if he had gotten a plate of bing cherry brownies when he heard he could climb down, and Mario soon realized why. Every movement of the ship was much stronger here - and his stomach moved with it. His Antivan didn't look upset at all. _Well, it_ is _'the crow's' nest._ Korlys was sitting, leaning back against the basket, silently watching him and waiting for him to start.

The problem was, now that they were here and he had Korlys' full attention… he didn't want to ask. He didn't want to say it - and hear Korlys' inevitable reply. "We'll be in Alamar in a few days," he finally said. "Have you thought about what we should do after that? The two of us?"

"The two of us?" Korlys asked, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "What about Attrei?"

"The two of us," Mario repeated. "Look. I know I fucked up. None of this would've happened if I hadn't acted like a blasted idiot… and then fell to pieces at the worst moment on the top of that. So if you want me to go, I understand."

Korlys' frown intensified. "Of course I do not want you to go - it was my own fault I was captured." He took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "In fact, I... I want to apologize for that night. I am sorry for what I said - I did not mean any of it. And I am sorry I let you leave; I was being selfish." He hesitated. "Will you forgive me?" Those words felt odd in his mouth, and yet, Mario had used them. It would be unworthy of him not to offer them back.

"I forgave you ten minutes after I left. I was just too embarrassed to return," Mario replied. "I acted like a ten-year-old - and you paid the price for it. Don't you see? You'd be safer without me," he said bitterly. "That's the truth - I said I wouldn't let them hurt you, and then… I might as well have led them to you."

"No, that is not true! I paid the price for _my_ carelessness." _Why will Mario not just admit it was my fault?!_ "They were already on to us long before that - how else would they have known the perfect time to strike? There is no telling how long they had been watching before they captured me."

"Of course they were," Mario said impatiently. "But if we had stayed together, we would've kicked their asses, like we did before. They knew it - they knew the best time would be when you were alone and upset. And then I let Baby use all his magic. No, I _made him_ cast spells. Until he collapsed. We could've gotten you out right away, Korlys. If I hadn't fucked up."

Korlys' lips had pressed together tighter and tighter the longer Mario had spoken, as if willing himself to stay quiet. Now he took a deep breath. "So... what, then? Are you saying I should hate you, because you made an honest mistake?"

"A mistake is a mistake. Who gives a fuck if it was _honest_? What matters is what it cost. And this one cost hours of your pain - it almost cost your life."

"Regardless of the cost, the blame does not rest solely on you... and what is done is done, _sí_? There is no changing it now." Why wouldn't Mario let it go? Did he _want_ it to be over between them? Korlys closed his eyes for a moment, tilting his head to rest it against the wall of the crow's nest. His chest felt too tight to breathe, and his stomach was in knots again. " _Ti prego_ , do not go; I cannot live without you." His words were barely audible over the flapping of the sails, and his whole body was tensed, as if awaiting a blow.

_Can't live without me?_ Mario's head spun as the meaning of the words sank in. There was no such thing as love - that was what his Antivan had said, when Mario had confessed. He didn't believe Mario wouldn't hurt him. And yet now, when it turned out he was right and Mario _had_ hurt him - not intentionally, but that didn't change it - now he confesses. Mario gave a shaky laugh. "Go? By my own will? Never."

Korlys' eyes flew open, his face a picture of surprised delight. He moved closer to Mario, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him fervently. By the time they broke the kiss, they were both breathless. Korlys closed his eyes again, resting his forehead against the thief's. "Promise me," he whispered.

"I swear. I'll never leave you, not by my own will," Mario replied softly. "You'll have to chase me away with a stick," he added with a little chuckle.

The assassin laughed much louder than the little joke deserved, giddy with relief. "Oh? But you _like_ my stick," he said with a grin, then quickly pressed his lips against Mario's again before the thief could comment.

oOo

Attrei put the recorder back on the nightstand. As much as he loved playing, one couldn't do it the whole day. If only he had a book! Claudio only had one, with descriptions of surgeries - with detailed illustrations. Even _The Sermons of Justinia II_ that the Revered Mother in the Tower had made them all study was more fun than that. He briefly considered calling for Claudio, but decided not to. He had bothered the healer enough today. It seemed he would have to just lie here hoping his friends would be back soon.

Just then, Korlys walked into the room with a big smile on his face. Mario was close behind him, also smiling. " _Buonasera_ , Attrei. Care to join us at the captain's table for dinner?"

"Next week," he muttered grumpily. "You know I can't get up."

"Tsk! And I was hoping you would honor us with your presence tonight - we have a surprise for you." Korlys gave an exaggerated sigh. "But, I suppose if you do not want to see it..."

"Surprise?" Attrei's eyes lit up. "What surprise? Can you bring it here?"

"Now that's more like you," Mario chuckled. "For a moment you sounded almost like me. We can't bring it here, because it won't fit through the door."

Korlys bent over Attrei's side of the bed and slipped his arms under the little mage, who squeaked in surprise. "I will carry you," he said.

It was a bit embarrassing to be carried like that, but it only took a moment to cross the cabin. Mario opened the door for them, and they stepped into a small lounge or dining hall, furnished with the same white maple wood as the cabin - a desk, a few chairs, and… "A wheelchair," he gasped.

He had seen such a device before - there were a few old senior enchanters who couldn't move without it - but never this close. It was made of the same dark wood as the ship, with two big wheels in the back and two small wheels and a footrest in the front. There were cushions on the seat and the back, and they felt soft and comfortable as Korlys seated him on it.

"Do you like it?" Korlys asked. "I had the ship's carpenter make it for you."

Attrei gripped the push rings as far back as he could and pushed forward, like he had seen the senior enchanters do. The hard wood cut into his palms as he put all his weight into it - but it moved. _It moved_. He looked up at Korlys and nodded. "I… I can't tell you how much this means to me," he said, his voice trembling with emotion. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Korlys replied awkwardly. Thankfully, before the atmosphere could become even more uncomfortable, a sailor arrived with their dinner. They pulled one of the chairs away so that Attrei could wheel himself up to the table, and sat down to eat.

The weather had been calm that day, and the sailors had managed to catch quite a few sea dace, which the cook had pan-fried. The fish and the flatbread were the only fresh foods on their plates - served with cheese and pickled cabbage - but Korlys was delighted to be able to eat _anything_ fresh right now; and as they also had some good wine to share between them, he was content.

For a while the room was silent, save for the clinking of utensils as the trio tucked into their dinner with a will. Finally they slowed down, however, and Korlys gave Mario a meaningful look. They had discussed earlier how to bring up the kids to Attrei, and he hoped the thief would realized he was signaling for him to start - which was a bit cowardly of him, but...

Mario cleared his throat. "You remember the two guys we overheard in the hold?" he asked, when Attrei looked at him curiously.

"In the hold - oh! You mean the two hiding from Velasco?"

"Yeah, them. Turns out they're just brats. Crow apprentices. I found them after the fight and-"

"Kids?" Attrei cut in, with a wide smile. "Here? Can I meet them?"

" _Sí_. In fact, perhaps you could do some training with the boys while we are on the ship? I am sure they could learn something useful to them, and it will keep them busy with something other than scrubbing the decks. They should be finishing up their meals right now - Mario could bring them here to meet you. Or are you too tired tonight? It can wait until tomorrow-"

"No, I'm not - Mario, please bring them."

The thief exchanged an amused look with Korlys. It was just as they had expected. "Okay. Be right back."

oOo

When Mario opened the door, he found the kids standing at attention again. "You don't need to do that," he said, as they greeted him in unison. "I'm not a Crow. And neither are you. Anyway, if you finished your dinner, there's someone who wants to meet you. Come with me."

They were led to the captain's table where Korlys was sitting with... an elven kid who had the reddest hair Anastasio had ever seen. The kid turned to look at them, and he found it was accompanied by the brightest blue-green eyes - it reminded him of the color of the Antivan sea. The combination was so striking, it took a moment to register the fact that he was also sitting in a wheelchair.

Recovering himself, Anastasio bowed. " _Buonasera._ I am Anastasio."

Next to him, Dante followed his lead. " _Buonasera_ , ser. I am Dante."

Attrei tilted his head, looking at the kids. Dante was about eleven or twelve, but he was already almost as tall as himself; he had a heart-shaped face, short sandy-blond hair, and dark grey eyes. Anastasio was his age… perhaps a couple of years younger. It was difficult to say with humans, they were always big. The boy was almost the opposite of Dante - tall, dark, with the same dark chocolate brown eyes and black hair as Korlys.

"I'm no 'ser'. I'm Attrei," he said with a smile. "Um… Piaccere di conoserti. Did I say it right?" he asked Korlys.

" _Piacere di conoscerti_ ," Korlys said, surprised.

Attrei carefully repeated the phrase. "It should be easier now that I have two more teachers. You will help me learn, won't you?" he asked the kids.

" _Sí!_ " Anastasio agreed, grinning and nodding. That would be much better than scrubbing decks all day!

"Glad you're so eager," Mario said. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be much busier. In the mornings, and during the meals, you'll still help as deckhands. But in the afternoons you'll be taking your lessons with Korlys, me, and Attrei - it's about time someone took your training seriously."

"Thank you, ser," Dante replied politely. "If I may ask, ser, what will we study? We do not have any talent for magic."

"Korlys will train you in weapons, I'll train you in stealing and Attrei will train you in making poultices and potions - in short, all a guy needs to know for life," Mario said importantly. "I hope you appreciate this chance and work hard - I won't forgive any slacking. If you don't give it your best, you'll be picking oakum for the rest of your lives."

Anastasio could hardly contain his excitement. They would be training them? That must mean they weren't planning to kill them after the voyage, right? Why would they waste time training them if they were? And it would all be things that would help them to survive once they were on their own. " _Sí, grazie_ ser."

"Good," Mario said, in the same important tone. "You can go back now-"

"Already?" Attrei cut in. "But we didn't even have time to talk yet! You're going to patrol the ship and Korlys needs to sleep, and I'll be here all alone again."

"What about Claudio? You can play cards," Mario suggested, but Attrei shook his head.

"I can't bother him all day. He has other things to do."

Dante wasn't sure what to think of the mage - surely no one could be this naive? But it was a chance to stay outside the tiny cabin, for a change, and to fish for some information. "Please, ser," he said with a slight bow, careful not to sound too eager, "we would gladly keep Ser Attrei company. We will be no trouble, we promise."

Mario snorted. "Gladly, eh?" He glanced at Korlys. They knew Baby would want company, and the kids would be eager to please - who wouldn't, given the choice between scrubbing the deck and entertaining a friendly guy like him? But he didn't have experience with these kinds of manipulative little shits, who saw any kindness as a weak spot to be used to their advantage. Kids or no, they had been trained by the Crows, and he wouldn't blindly trust them. Who was to say they wouldn't try to contact their higher-ups the moment they had a chance, and rat out anything they managed to find out? No. Until they could be sure about them, the kids had to be watched. Discreetly. "I guess we could let them stay," he said aloud.

"I suppose," Korlys agreed. He put on a stern expression meant for both the boys _and_ the mage. "But only for a little while. Attrei is still healing, and needs rest. There will be plenty of time for more chatting tomorrow." He stood up, stretched, and turned to the mage. "I am going to get some sleep; call me when you are ready for me to carry you back to bed."

The mage rolled his eyes. "I'm injured - I didn't turn into a caterpillar that just eats and sleeps. Don't worry. I promise not to make the kids stay up late."

Anastasio expected Korlys to be at _least_ annoyed - if not downright angry - at the mage's flippant attitude, but to his surprise, the assassin simply chuckled, and with a slight shake of his head, disappeared into the room. The thief departed as well, and they were left alone with Attrei.

oOo

"Please, sit down," Attrei said, slightly unnerved by their rigid posture - give them helmets, and they'd be perfect tiny copies of Templars. "I don't want to crane my neck all the time." He waited until they sat down before he continued, "So, what does a Crow apprentice do?"

"We train to be full Crows," Dante replied. What did the mage want to hear? Should he tell him the sob story version, to win his pity? The mage looked soft, it might work - but it could also be a clever deception. "We study and train with weapons, and we also assist the Crows with minor things they may need."

"You must have been very skilled, if they chose you to help them capture Korlys," the mage said with an appreciative nod.

_I knew it. The first question, and it is a test. He might seem harmless, but that just makes him more dangerous._ "Of course we are skilled, ser. We are the best," Dante said with an eager nod and a wide, impish smile. "But we were not senior apprentices yet. We were not helping with the missions and we have never killed anyone." That was what Master Korlys had wanted to know; maybe it was important for the mage, too. "This voyage was to test us - by the time we returned to Antiva, Master Ilario would have chosen one of us to become a senior apprentice under his training."

"So we foiled your promotion? We should somehow make it up to you… One of you, at least," Attrei teased, relieved to hear that they hadn't had to kill anyone yet. He didn't want to imagine how much that would hurt them, and their minds. "The other one… what would happen? He'd get extra training lessons?"

"He'd die," Dante deadpanned. "The Crows do not have any place for losers."

The mage stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. "I should've realised," he muttered finally, shaking his head. "But you're not with the Crows anymore," he said more brightly. "You're safe with us, and you won't have to kill anyone either. The worst that can happen is that you will have to write a potion formula one hundred times if you don't do your homework. Did you have any herbalism lessons?"

_Homework?_ Having to write a formula a hundred times wasn't a punishment - it beat being whipped, anyway. "No, ser - we were being taught simple poisons, though, so we do have some experience making potions."

"Please don't call me ser," Attrei reminded them. "It makes me feel old. It's bad enough I have to sit all day in one place." He sighed, then laughed at himself. Mario was right, he was becoming as grumpy as him. "Good, so you already know the basics. But not healing herbs, I assume? We'll start with that, then. Tomorrow. Today we have other business."

He wiggled his eyebrows at them as he pulled out a pack of cards from his pocket. "Claudio says he doesn't have time, but the truth is, he can't beat me. Think you're any better?"

" _Mi scusi_ , ser - Attrei, but I do not think Claudio is much of a player." Dante quickly collected the dishes and put them on one side of the table, then wiped down the other side with a napkin to make room. "What are we playing for?"

"What do you mean?" Attrei asked, confused. "It's just for fun."

A surprised laugh escaped Anastasio, then he realized the mage wasn't joking. He glanced at Dante, but his partner seemed just as unsure how to take Attrei's remark as he was. " _Scusami_ ," he said, turning back to the mage. "Dante meant how much money are we playing for. What will the pot be?"

"Money? You don't need to pay to play cards," Attrei said. "We have no money in the Tower and I assure you we play every day. Not these _briscola_ cards, but Claudio never mentioned any pot, either."

"It is not needed to play the cards," Dante explained, struggling to keep his face straight. "It is just to make the game more exciting. The one who loses must pay something to the winner. But it doesn't have to be money. Maybe we can do something else? The loser will… answer one question. How is that?"

"Oh, like truth or dare… All right, we can do that. Who'll deal the cards?"

"We can choose cards to decide that," Anastasio cut in. "The person who picks the highest card, deals." He picked up the deck, removed one of the lowest-valued cards, and shuffled it expertly, cut it, reshuffled, then fanned the cards out in his hand and held it out to Dante and Attrei. "Go ahead and pick one."

Both Dante and the mage had a lower card than he did, so he reshuffled the deck and dealt them each three cards, one by one. He picked the top card and turned it face up. "Clubs are the trumps," he called.

Anastasio fanned the cards in his hand and glanced at Dante, who was doing the same. His partner's face was hard to read - even for him - but Attrei was an open book. "Play goes counterclockwise," he reminded everyone, "so you lay down the first card." This last was directed to the mage, who was sitting to his right.

Attrei played an eight of coins, unfortunately; it would have been so much easier to let him win if he had played a trump card - then they could have just thrown off. Dante played a seven of cups... but Anastasio didn't have a low enough card, and took the hand with the jack of coins.

The next hand worked out much better; Anastasio managed to deal the mage a queen of clubs, and it was simple to throw off without being too obvious. He and Dante managed to get through the first game allowing Attrei to win just enough hands to win the game, without being so obvious he would get suspicious.

"You are really good - for someone who is not Antivan," Anastasio said, with just enough admiration in his tone to be complimentary without sounding fawning.

"You think so? Thank you!" the mage beamed at him. "So, my turn. Let's see… What did you hate most, in your study or training?"

Anastasio hesitated. What should he say? Not the truth, of course. It would make him seem weak to say how much he hated that the only way he could live was if the other kids died. He cleared his throat. "I hated history - it was so boring, having to memorize names and dates and events that happened a long time ago. Who cares about what dead people did?"

" _Sí_ , me too," Dante agreed. "And math. All those silly word problems - when the cake was about to be served, you were told you could have zero point six, sixty percent, three-fifths, or six percent. Which three will give you the same size portion?" He grimaced. "They never gave us any cakes anyway."

"Not even for birthdays?" Attrei asked, surprised.

Dante shook his head. "Why should there be a cake for birthdays?"

That was a stupid question, Attrei realised - with how cruel their training was, and how many died, of course they wouldn't have any birthday parties. "Because it's your special day," he said lightly. "We always had birthday parties in the Tower and it was a lot of fun. It's a shame you never had one. We should fix that. You must both tell me when your birthday will be, and we will arrange it."

Anastasio gathered up the cards and started shuffling again, a slight frown creasing his brow. Was this guy for real, or was he just teasing them to amuse himself? " _Grazie_ , ser. You are too kind," he replied, somewhat stiffly, as he dealt out the cards for the next game.

The next game Dante won handily - it seemed he wanted to avoid any more of the mage's awkward questions as badly as Anastasio did.

"My turn to ask," Dante said. "Hm… what kind of magic do you know? I've heard there are many schools - is that the right word? - but I only know of healing magic."

Attrei nodded. "There are several schools of magic, yes. The four that are taught in the Circles are Primal, Spirit, Creation - that is what Claudio mastered - and Entropy. But each of them has several branches, and there are other schools that the Circle doesn't teach - like blood magic, or Dalish magic," he explained. "I myself am a mind mage, which is officially a branch of Entropy, although my mentor always argued that it's more on the border with Creation… but you probably don't care about that," he said with a chuckle, when he saw their confused expressions. "And, I also know some basic shapeshifting."

"Oh? What can you turn into?" Anastasio asked, as he sat up straighter, eyes sparkling. Now this was interesting!

"I've only learned two shapes so far - a sparrow and a halla. I'd like to learn more, though - a seagull, for example. But I'd need to catch one first."

"Catch one? Why?"

"Because I need to study it. Watch every detail - how it moves, how it eats, everything. But I can't catch it myself - they're usually perching on the yards. I wouldn't be able to get there even if I wasn't injured. I could fly there, I guess, but they eat sparrows. I don't want to become a seagull's lunch." Attrei chuckled, then tilted his head. "Maybe you could help me," he suggested.

"We can climb up to the yards, _sí_. But the seagulls would fly away by then," Dante pointed out, trying to find a way to steer the conversation from this silliness to what he truly cared about - the mind magic.

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem," Attrei assured him. "I'd put it to sleep first, of course. You'd have as long as you'd need to bring it down."

Dante's ears perked. They were finally getting to the interesting part. "Put it to sleep? You mean by magic? Wow! I didn't know that was possible."

"Oh, that's just one of the basic spells in mind magic," the mage said with a shrug. "I never thought it would be of much use, until I joined Korlys. So, what do you think? Will you help me?"

_That must be how they defeated the Crows_ , Anastasio thought. _The mage put them all to sleep!_ Then it would have been a simple matter for Korlys to just walk through the ship, slitting their throats without a fight. He shivered at the thought of a dark angel of death moving through the ship, killing Crows. Thank the Maker they had been hidden!

" _Sí_ , of course we will help," Anastasio replied, with a bit less enthusiasm in his voice. Attrei was a bigger threat than they had imagined... Still, it would be interesting to help - and better than scrubbing decks any day.

Attrei watched with a disappointed smile as the sparkle in Anastasio's eyes dimmed and he leaned back. He knew what it meant; he had seen that reaction often enough, back in the Tower. When other kids found out he was learning mind magic, most would back away as if he had the plague; half of the few who didn't hoped they could persuade him to use his magic against someone they didn't like. "It's all right if you don't want to," he said. "Are we still playing? You owe me a lot of questions, you know."

"No, I do want to help," Anastasio replied. He quickly gathered the cards together and started shuffling them, mortified that he'd not had better control over his emotions. Master Ilario would have had him beaten within an inch of his life for such carelessness. He dealt the cards out, barely glanced at his hand, then looked at Dante expectantly.

Dante quickly thought about what to do. He wasn't eager to hear the mage's next questions, but if he never won again, or if they were each winning in regular turns, it would be too obvious. As he played his card, he gave Anastasio a subtle signal to let the mage win this time. Then the two of them could play between themselves for a few rounds, letting the better one win. Which would mean _him_ , naturally.

His partner got the message and the mage won easily. Dante braced himself for another weird question.

"I can ask more than one question now, right?" Attrei reminded them with a smile. He tapped his lip. "What should I ask… oh, I know. Are you also from Korlys' cell, like Claudio? Did you know him before his escape? And what exactly _is_ a cell?"

" _Sí_ , we are also from the same cell. A cell is…" Dante looked at Anastasio, not sure how to explain it.

"A cell is a group of Crows under one master, and there are many masters in the House of Crows." Anastasio shrugged. What else was there to say?

Dante nodded. "But we did not know Ser Korlys. We knew about him - everyone did, he was Master Nico's best - but we never talked to him."

"Oh… So, this Nico - he's the worst schmuck, right? He's the one who recruits kids to the Crows?"

A surprised guffaw erupted from Anastasio. Eyes wide, he clapped a hand over his mouth, trying desperately to stifle his laughter as he hunched down instinctively, gaze darting around the room as if he expected his _allenatore_ to stride out from some hidden corner to rain down blows upon his head.

Dante laughed into his fist, trying to cover it as a cough as he tried to compose himself enough to talk. "He is the biggest master of our cell, if that is what you mean," he said, with a little chuckle. "He is not recruiting the apprentices himself - he has men who do that - but all of them answer to him, so _sí_ , you could say that he is the biggest" - Dante drew in a big breath as he gathered his courage - "schmuck."

Attrei watched the kids in surprised amusement. Why were they so scared? You'd think this Nico was the Maker himself and even talking about him a blasphemy. _Well, I'll gladly help to overthrow this false idol_ , he thought as he collected the cards to shuffle them.

oOo

Korlys chuckled quietly at Attrei's 'schmuck' remark and the kids' reactions to it. The assassin lay on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head, eyes staring into the dimness of the room, illuminated only by the feeble light filtering in through the crack in the door he'd left open. He had listened in to Attrei's conversation with Dante and Anastasio with mixed emotions. It made him sad to recognize his own past fears and suspicions reflected in them like little mirrors, but he also couldn't help be amused by their clever little game - he could see why Ilario had chosen them.

The assassin half-listened as the next game was played out, like skimming a book instead of reading it. While he monitored the chatter going on outside his door, his thoughts drifted to Mario. They had gone a long way towards repairing their relationship with their talk today - and he was glad for it - but... he hadn't forgotten about his unpleasant realization this morning; Mario was hiding something from him, and when Attrei had come close to letting the cat out of the bag, he'd hurriedly shut him up - even going so far as to agree to mind healing to keep the mage from continuing. 'When you hurt yourself...' that's what Attrei had said. But when did Mario hurt himself? And how? And why was he so determined to keep it from him? He was still going over it in his mind when something Anastasio said caught his attention.

"I win again," Anastasio announced - somewhat smugly, from the sound of it. "You said that a sleep spell was just a basic one. What else can a mind mage do? Can you put a spell on someone to control them and make them do your bidding?"

"No," he heard Attrei reply. "I'm sure there are some branches of mind magic that dabble in that - any magic can be abused, to harm people. But that was not what my mentor was teaching me. We focused mostly on its beneficial effects."

Korlys was on his feet in a moment, as silent as a cat - Attrei was wandering too close to a sensitive subject for his liking, and the mage was prone to rambling and divulging too much information.

"Beneficial effects?" Korlys could hear Dante asking in the polite, reserved manner of a well-trained Crow apprentice - although Korlys could detect both curiosity and doubt in his voice as well.

"Yes," the mage replied. "Mind magic is… you could say it is the counterpart of healing magic. It does for the mind what-"

The assassin walked through the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned as he walked to the table where the trio was seated. Stopping in front of them, he put his hands on his hips and frowned. "What are you two still doing here? Did I not tell you to only stay a little while? And that Attrei needs his rest?"

Dante swallowed. " _Mi scusi_ , ser. We lost track of time," he hurried to say, keeping his disappointment out of his voice. _Brasca_ , why did Korlys have to wake up just as they were getting to the important stuff?

"Don't blame them, that was my fault," Attrei said. "But Korlys is right - it's getting late, and you'll have a busy day tomorrow, with your training starting. You both should go to sleep."

Anastasio and Dante stood up. " _Sí_ , Ser Attrei," they said in unison, then looked at Korlys expectantly, waiting for his command.

The assassin crossed his arms and gave them an appraising look. "I believe the two of you can find your way safely to your cabin, yes?" Korlys watched as the boys bowed and obediently marched in the direction of their room, disappointed but not really surprised at how quickly they fell back into the role of apprentice in his presence. The ex-Crow had noticed he sounded sterner than he meant to when speaking to them - it seemed he slipped back into his old role just as easily. Ah, well...change is not so easy, no? he thought, as he turned to help Attrei back to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to our betas, Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One, for all their help and enthusiasm. :)


	27. The Price of Your Soul

Korlys stood on the foredeck, breathing the sea air in deeply. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless blue sky, and the rushing of the waves and flapping of the sails soothed him. Attrei's calming spell had eased the pain in his stomach, but he was still hyperalert to the sounds around him, and positioned himself so that he could clearly see anyone approaching.

Velasco continued to haunt him. The torturer was still locked up, and his presence was like a darkness in Korlys' mind; he kept shying away from thinking about it, but it was always there, weighing on him heavily.

He heard Mario's footsteps coming towards him, and pushed the dark thoughts away. Putting a smile on his face, he slipped an arm around Mario's waist as the thief came to stand beside him.

Relieved to see his Antivan in a good mood, Mario wrapped his arm around Korlys' waist as well. "Did you make up your mind yet?"

"Hmm about dinner? I think fish tonight, _sí_?"

"Fried or baked?" Mario asked with a straight face.

"Why not both?"

"Okay. And what about Velasco?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to make another joke, but he suddenly didn't feel like it anymore. Besides, Mario was as tenacious as a bloodhound on the scent, anyway. "I know I must do something about him; I cannot let him leave the ship alive. I wanted to torture him to death... but now all I want to do is forget what happened. If I torture him, it will just lengthen the time I have to keep remembering."

The assassin tightened his grip on the railing with his free hand. "He has been haunting my thoughts every moment I am awake. The problem is, I cannot bring myself to go down there again. But I will not let anyone else kill him. It would be cowardly, and I am no coward."

"Then I'll bring him up here," Mario suggested. "Execute him in front of everyone for what he did."

Korlys looked at him in surprise. "What sort of execution?"

"I don't know. Hang him. Behead him. Slit his throat. Gut him, if you want. Doesn't matter, as long as he's dead." He paused for a moment. "Well, if everyone is there, including Baby and the brats, I recommend not gutting him."

"Hm." The ex-Crow looked out at the water rushing past as he considered the idea. Finally he nodded once. " _Sí_ , he should be executed publicly. It would be better than killing him in private, as if we were committing a crime, no?"

Mario let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Awesome! I'll be right back. You gather everyone on deck."

"What, now?"

Mario grinned. "Sure. Don't leave for tomorrow what you can do today. The sooner we get rid of him the better. Bring Baby too. I think he should be here as well."

"I suppose," Korlys said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the sudden turn of events. " _Va bene_ , bring Velasco up here. I will have Murphy gather the crew, and let Attrei know. He can decide for himself if he wants to witness this."

oOo

Attrei frowned at the other mage. Why was he so stubborn? He never seemed to really listen, always having an answer ready in advance, as if he knew what Attrei would say even before he himself did.

"You are wrong," he said for at least the hundredth time. "Why don't you admit it? You said Korlys would want revenge and torture him within two days-"

"And he will," Claudio assured him. "It is just a matter of time. You cannot change his mind."

"I wouldn't even if I could! And I have no doubts Korlys is able to do it. But he won't. He has made his choice."

Claudio shook his head. "It is useless to talk to you about this - you live in your own world and refuse to see the truth. If he did not want to torture him, Velasco would already be dead."

"It's you who doesn't see the- hello, Korlys." He smiled at his friend, who walked into the room with a determined look on his face.

Korlys nodded to Attrei, then turned to the healer. "Claudio, get on deck with the rest of the men." He ignored the man's quizzical look and waited until the mage left, then closed the door and sat down next to Attrei. "Mario is bringing Velasco up to the main deck; I am going to execute him for his crimes. Do you want to be a witness? If you are not up for it, that is fine. I do not want you to overdo it and have a setback."

"Yes, I want to be there," the mage said. Korlys might need him when it was over. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He hesitated for a moment. "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

"No," the Antivan lied. "What were you talking about?"

"Don't get mad at him, okay? Claudio thinks you want to torture Velasco, as revenge for hurting you."

An amused smile briefly appeared on Korlys' lips. " _Va bene_ , I will not 'get mad' at Claudio for that." The smile melted away as he continued, "Claudio expects me to do what any Crow would do; I cannot blame him for that. And..." Korlys turned away. "Well, to be honest, I _did_ want to torture him. I am not sure I do not want to do it even now, when I think about all the things he did to me."

"But you decided not to," Attrei said triumphantly. "You didn't let it destroy who you are. I never doubted your will."

"No, you never did," the Antivan said softly, as he put his hand on Attrei's shoulder. "Come, I will carry you to your wheelchair."

oOo

When Korlys arrived with Attrei, he found the crew already assembled. The first mate must have informed them of what was to occur, because the sailors were standing in the best approximation of a military formation that they could on a ship at sea, and not a word was being spoken. There was very little open space on the main deck, but there was a rough clearing near the bridge, and the crew were arranged in such a way that the men had an unobstructed view. Claudio was standing near the first mate with a slightly skeptical look on his face. Both Dante and Anastasio stood at attention next to him, their arms behind their backs. The boy's faces were expressionless, but Korlys knew that was just the masks they wore - no Crow apprentice would show emotion at an execution.

He and Attrei chose a spot a little to one side, set apart from everyone else. Korlys could feel all eyes on him - at least until Mario arrived, leading Velasco by his chain. It was slow going, since the shackles didn't allow the torturer to move faster than a hunched over shuffle. To Korlys, the clanking of the chains seemed loud in his ears, and he was almost disappointed to see the man keep his eyes on the floorboards in front of him. Where was the all-powerful monster who had caused him so much suffering? That was the man he wanted to execute, not this gaunt, pitiful creature.

Mario led the man to the clearing. "Kneel," he ordered; when the man did not obey, he pushed him down. Then he turned to Korlys.

"I brought the prisoner, Captain."

Korlys gave a brief nod. " _Grazie_ , Mario."

Velasco's hood was off, but he was gagged. Korlys watched him squinting in the bright sunlight, and waited. He didn't understand it, but he needed to look Velasco in the eyes before he condemned him. It must have unnerved the man a little, to be kneeling in front of Korlys without him saying a word, because he finally turned his face up to the ex-Crow, his watery blue eyes blinking, a dazed look in them.

"Velasco Amari, as Captain of Freedom's Shadow, I hereby sentence you to be executed for the crimes of murder, torture, and enslavement." Korlys removed the gag. "Do you have any last words?" he asked, his hand on the hilt of his dagger.

The torturer glared at Korlys, then spat on him.

Without further comment, Korlys unsheathed his dagger, stepped behind Velasco, and grabbed him by his greasy, dark hair. He pulled the man's head back and slit his throat, impulsively deciding to avoid the arteries and slash the veins instead - Velasco was already getting off too easy.

Korlys watched the blood pour out of the gaping wound as Velasco struggled. His grip on the man's hair tightened as rage seized him, and he fought an almost overwhelming urge to start stabbing Velasco - only Attrei's presence beside him kept him from doing so. Finally the torture's struggles weakened, and Korlys let the body fall to the deck.

"Okay." Mario pointed at two sailors. "You two. Get rid of the body. And clean up the mess. The rest of you are dismissed. Back to work."

The sailors hurried away, casting furtive glances at the body; they didn't dare to comment, of course, but Mario hoped they would gossip about it later - at least until they reached Alamar. It would help to keep them in check. He walked over to Attrei and patted him on the shoulder. "Good man. Come, I'll drive you back to your cabin."

Noticing Claudio's bewildered expression, Korlys wiped the blood from his dagger and sheathed it, then walked over to the mage. "Not what you expected, _sí_?"

"No," Claudio admitted. "I expected you to torture him, like he tortured you. Why did you let him get away with it so easily?"

"Because the alternative would have killed the part of me that wanted to leave the Crows, and that was too high a price to pay."

"I see," Claudio said slowly. He had never thought about it that way, but Korlys was right - it was a way to break free from the Crows, once and for all. To demonstrate, in public, that there wasn't anything left, that he wouldn't act as a Crow anymore. This wasn't the brutal revenge a Crow would take, this was the standard execution of a murderer. As if the Crows were nothing special, as if there was the same justice for them as for everyone else. Claudio liked that idea. "I wish I could see Nico's face when he finds out," he said with a big grin.

oOo

Dante was only half aware of Korlys telling them their training was postponed until tomorrow, and they had the rest of the day for themselves. He thanked him and bowed in automatic, trained movements, and followed Anastasio back to their cabin.

He plopped onto the bed. "Master Velasco is dead," he said tonelessly.

Anastasio sat by his friend's side. He rested his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward, staring at the floor and slowly scratching the palm of his right hand with the fingernails of his left. It was not that he had an itch - the mild pain and repetitive motion soothed him, and he did it without conscious thought. It was some time before he replied.

"It is hard to believe, is it not? Did you see his face? He looked... pitiful." Anastasio shook his head slightly. "I did not think it was possible."

"He was weak!" Dante balled his hands into fists. "He had no right to die like that! He was always the worst, I thought - I thought he'd get out of that cage. He should have been stronger than one traitor, a thief, and a silly little mage! And he, he just dies - like an _apprentice!_ "

Anastasio turned to look at Dante, and saw the fear that threatened to overwhelm him mirrored in his friend's face. He nodded. Their whole lives they'd been taught that masters were strong, invincible - men to be respected and feared. And now they had witnessed one of those untouchable masters defeated and executed. And it had all been so... _mundane_. Their only means of obtaining safety - becoming untouchable, too - had turned out to be a lie. He struggled to think of something to say to reassure Dante, and felt relief wash over him when he seized on the obvious.

"But, Korlys was Nico's best, yes? That is why he defeated Velasco! Only one can be the best, after all." It was a flimsy rationale, but he hoped with all his might that Dante would agree.

"That is true. He evaded Master Ilario for months. Remember what happened in the South Reach?" Dante's eyes lit up. "Master Ilario sent Antonio there, to set up a trap, and instead Korlys killed them all, stabbed them right into their hearts!"

Anastasio could feel his head nodding a little too enthusiastically, his grin a little too wide, but he didn't care. If Dante could believe it, then that was good enough proof for him. "Just like the angel of death!" He sat up straighter as a thought occurred to him. "And he is going to train us! We should learn all we can - then we can be like him."

" _Sí!_ The Crows are schmucks anyway." The boys erupted into giddy laughter, relieved at finding a plausible explanation, and started discussing what they should do with their free time.

oOo

Attrei leaned back onto the pillow, trying to get the image of the blood pouring from the man's neck out of his mind. He tried to smile gratefully at his friend, but it felt strained. Velasco was a murderer and torturer who talked about hours of hurting others as casually as others would talk about their favourite cake. He _deserved_ to die. But he didn't look like a criminal. He looked… vulnerable. _Helpless. Cut. Bleeding._ Attrei shook himself.

"You've never seen a guy executed before, right?" Mario sat down next to him.

"No," he replied. "Have you?"

Mario shrugged. "A few times. Hanging, mostly. Once there was this bann or something, and they cut his head off."

The last thing he wanted to hear about right now were more bloody executions. Attrei closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again as the image of Velasco bleeding on the deck, opening his mouth and thrashing in his bonds like a suffocating fish, flashed in his mind. The nauseating feeling from before returned and he swallowed a few times, trying to control his stomach. Fortunately, he was spared the need to reply to Mario as the door opened and Korlys walked in.

The assassin gave him a searching look as he plopped down into a chair. "Are you all right?" He sounded weary.

"I'm fine," he lied, forcing himself to smile again, but it was obvious Korlys was even less convinced than Mario. "No," he admitted with a sigh. "I'm not."

Korlys nodded, as if it was as he expected. "You should not have watched - it can be hard to take if you are not used to seeing it."

"That's not it," the mage replied softly. He dug his fingers into the blanket so Korlys wouldn't notice they were trembling. "It's just that when I saw him bleeding out, it reminded me of… of some other things."

" _Mi dispiace_ ," Korlys muttered, casting his gaze downward. "I did not remember about that." He opened his mouth, then shook his head and closed it again, and stood up. "Please excuse me," he said, then turned and walked out of the room.

"I upset him again," Attrei said anxiously. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Mario wrapped an arm around him. "Hey, don't say that. We're all a bit upset right now. But I must say, that was very brave of you to stay there and watch it. I'm sure Korlys appreciates that you were there for him, too. He just needs a moment alone to think about it all. Don't worry about him."

He didn't feel brave at all, and more than ever he wished his mentor was here now. But he was beyond reach. His friends were still here, though, and they needed him. "Thanks," he said, pulling away from Mario. "But you should go after Korlys."

"I don't think he wants anyone near him-"

Attrei shook his head. "He shouldn't be alone now."

Mario hesitated. That was true, but Attrei shouldn't be alone, either. He was putting on a good show, but it was obvious he was still hurting.

"I'll be fine, Mario - I can heal myself. He can't. Go."

"Okay." With a pang of guilt, he gave Attrei a brief hug, and hurried out of the cabin.

oOo

Korlys watched thin, white clouds scud across the sky as he tried to get himself under control. He was sitting in the crow's nest again, his head tilted back and resting against the side. For some reason, public execution had never crossed his mind - he'd mostly considered letting the man starve to death; it would have kept his hands clean and been a slower, more painful way to die without technically being torture.

The assassin tensed as he heard a noise just below him. He rested a hand on the hilt of his dagger, although he knew it was most likely just Mario - the sailors stayed as far from him as they possibly could without being disrespectful. He hoped it wasn't, though - he wasn't in the mood for company.

Mario climbed over the edge. As expected, Korlys was there, watching him with cold, silent anger. The last time he'd had that look was when they'd argued, the day they'd met. But at least this time Korlys removed his hand from his dagger, Mario noticed. That time, it had been because Mario had called him stupid. This time… he wasn't sure, to be honest. He expected Korlys would be upset and feeling guilty because of Attrei's reaction to the execution. At least it seemed like that when he left. Confused, the thief sat down as well, wondering what he could say that wouldn't make it worse.

"You should not have left Attrei. I am not in the mood for company, anyway."

"Yeah, well, he said the same thing. And I'm sure the brats wouldn't want my company, either. So I'll just sit here, breathe the fresh air. You go on with your sulking, I won't bother you."

Korlys didn't reply; he returned to watching the clouds, as if Mario wasn't there. Mario sighed inwardly. Maybe if he waited for a while, Korlys would calm down enough to at least tell him what was wrong. What could have happened? Did one of the sailors do something stupid? But that wouldn't make his Antivan this angry. He would've just gotten rid of the guy and been done with it. No… it had to be about their talk after the execution. He seemed fine until then. But there was no reason to be mad at Baby, which left only one option. Korlys was mad at him.

Ten minutes later, he couldn't stand it anymore. "I don't know what I did or said, but I'm sorry. You know I always say stupid things. Whatever it was, I never meant to hurt you."

"You did not do anything."

"Doesn't look like that," Mario muttered.

Korlys closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, as if calming himself. Then he turned and looked Mario in the eye. "I am fine."

"You know, I'm not _completely_ dumb," Mario said, hurt by the bold lie. "And I'm fucking tired of you pushing me away whenever something's wrong. I told you yesterday, I'm here to stay. So why don't you just quit this bullshit and tell me what's wrong?"

"I made a hasty decision - Velasco's death was too easy. And now he is gone. I know I could not torture him, but..." Korlys' fists clenched. "If you would have been there, watched what he did to me, you would also agree."

"I do agree." Mario put his hand on Korlys' fist, gently rubbing it in small circles. "While he was hurting you, and Baby was out, all I could do was to listen to your screams and imagine what I'd do to him once I got my hands on him. I was almost out of my mind - I think I gave Baby a fright when he woke up, because he started to heal me. But once it was over, I realised I didn't give a fuck what happened to the Crow. All that matters to me is you. And I… I saw you slipping away from me, into a dark place where I couldn't follow. It was like you were still down there in that cage. When you agreed to execute him, I was so relieved - because you said you wanted to forget. Please… don't let him drag you back down again."

"I thought it would be over, once he was gone." Korlys' voice was strained. "But it was not enough." His fists were being squeezed so tightly, the tendons on his arms stood out. "He did not pay enough, it would _never_ be enough."

Mario knew he should say something - something wise and comforting and supportive; he was sure Baby would have the right words. But he wasn't Baby. He was never good with words. All _he_ could do was to pull Korlys into a tight hug.

Korlys leaned into him. When he spoke, his voice held an edge of despair. "I do not know what to do now. Attrei's healing helped, but you see how he is - he has his own pain, and I cannot continue to take from him."

"You wanna stop the healing?" Mario frowned. How would that help? He didn't like the idea at all. But… when he remembered the look on Attrei's face before, he had to agree with Korlys. The kid had enough to deal with right now. "Okay," he agreed with a reluctant sigh. "But if your stomach starts hurting again, you'll tell me, right?"

"I promise, I will let you know if it becomes a problem."

It was obvious his Antivan just wanted to drop the subject. As if he could fool him. "Okay," he said, hugging Korlys more tightly. _I hope it'll be before he starves._

oOo

It was early the next morning, and the sun's watery light filtered through a light fog that was just beginning to lift. Korlys was sitting on a crate on the poop deck, an open book on his lap, although he wasn't really concentrating on it. Dante and Anastasio had just gotten to work scrubbing the main deck, although his attention wasn't there either. He was preoccupied with trying to anticipate all the objections Attrei would bring up when he learned they wouldn't be taking his healing, for now at least, and how he could effectively counter them. The problem was, he didn't know much about mages and mana, and he knew one of the first things out of Attrei's mouth would be that he had plenty of it for all three of them, and it wouldn't tax him at all to continue the healings.

He was still musing when Claudio opened the hatch leading to the deck below, and climbed out. The mage looked around, then spied Korlys and started walking his way. The assassin's spirits lifted when he noticed the flask in Claudio's hand; the mist had made everything damp and chilly - maybe he'd be willing to share. A sip or two of brandy would warm him up considerably.

The healer sat down on a crate next to him, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, and silently offered the flask to the former Crow. "We will be in Alamar tomorrow," he said casually. "I assume you will want to replace the crew?"

" _Sí_ ," Korlys replied, matching the mage's tone. Claudio was working hard to appear nonchalant, and he was really very good at it - for someone who wasn't trained as a Crow. Likely working for the Crows for so long had taught him much, simply because self-preservation had made it a necessity. But there were subtle tells that Korlys could pick up on - he couldn't even put his finger on what, but he never questioned his instincts in situations like this, and they'd never steered him wrong.

The question was, _why_ was Claudio so tense? He'd already said he wouldn't kill him - what else could he have to be nervous about? But Korlys knew if he was patient, Claudio would tell him. It was obvious he'd come to speak to him, and the man wasn't one for chitchat. It was one of the things he liked about Claudio - no wasted words. That, and he was generous with his brandy. Truly a man after his own heart.

"Would you still find a use for a healer? The kid is almost healed now - all he needs is to do exercises regularly. Once he knows what to do, he can do it himself. But, to be honest, I would prefer not to leave the ship. Of course, I do not ask it for free. I will help with the kid's recovery, naturally, but I can also teach him more about healing."

_Ah, so that is it._ "Attrei is a capable healer. He saved my life, in fact. And as you say, he can recover just fine on his own now. But I can understand not wanting to face alone the Crow assassins that will surely come for you. Do you have anything else, besides healing skills, that would be useful to us?" Korlys could sympathize with Claudio's position - his life was surely forfeit now. The Crows would never believe, or even care, that the healer was an innocent in all this. But Korlys was not in the habit of giving charity, and he had enough on his hands just trying to keep himself, Mario, and Attrei safe. _And I cannot seem to even do that._ A pang of guilt stabbed him, and he took another sip of brandy before handing the flask back to Claudio.

"Saved your life? Oh, you mean the bolt wound, _sí_? I never saw Ilario as furious as when Vittorio returned, all alone, empty-handed, _and_ claimed you were lethally poisoned." With a little grin, he took the sip of brandy and returned it to Korlys.

Nothing in Korlys' demeanor changed as he took the flask and drank from it, but inside he grew cold. _You realize that Master Nico knew of your plans before you even left Antiva._ That is what Ilario had said, during the fight. And he'd suspected something like that, when they had walked into Antonio's trap in South Reach. But he had dismissed his fears, telling himself Antonio must have already been in Ferelden. _Fool._ Part of him was intensely curious about when, exactly, Nico had known, and how he'd found out. But the bigger question at the moment was, what was Claudio's game? The healer was no Crow, but he had learned plenty in his years with them - enough to be a possible threat. Crows didn't play the Game, strictly speaking, but they were masters of manipulation all the same, and Claudio had just made it clear he knew a lot - perhaps a subtle threat that he had valuable information? Information that would be enough to ransom his life and then some, should the Crows happen to cross his path again.

Korlys took another drink, buying himself time to think. In the past, he'd have a simple solution for this - eliminate the threat. But now... Now things were different. _And so much harder. Say what you will about the Crows, they know how to solve problems expeditiously._

When the silence lasted too long, Claudio sighed and looked away from the assassin. "You are not the only one who wanted to leave the Crows," he muttered, watching the sea through the railings. "I have no reason to return or to help them."

_What is wrong with you?_ Korlys was mortified that he'd been so obvious. It seemed since the torture, his control was slipping. _Why can I not just get a grip, pull myself together?_

Korlys decided the best course of action would be to ignore Claudio's words - after all, he'd never said anything, therefore the healer could just conclude he'd guessed incorrectly. Protesting now would only confirm his suspicion. "What happened to Vittorio?"

"Ilario forced him to drink a slow-acting lethal poison." The mage swallowed. He hoped Korlys would be satisfied with that answer; he did not like to think about the weeks he listened to Vittorio's agonised screams, much too scared for himself to end it. "He then sent scouts to the forest to confirm your death and bring back your body, but they found nothing. Obviously."

"Obviously," Korlys repeated dryly. He hated to ask, especially for Attrei's sake, but he would not allow himself to take the coward's way out. "And the Dalish? I suppose they interrogated them, but... did they kill them afterwards?"

"No, you do not have to worry," the mage assured him. "The Crows never found out where you disappeared… But, you asked about my skills. I am a Spirit Healer, with ten years of experience under _Nico_." Serving the Crows was different than the standard job of a healer; the master never took 'no' for an answer, and if he decided he still needed some unfortunate, Claudio had to find a way to keep them alive - or die with them. Short of resurrection and regrowing a missing limb, he could heal anything. Did he not prove that by fixing the kid's back?! These Crows. They never appreciated anyone's skills besides their own.

"You cannot seriously compare Attrei's skills to that," Claudio continued, carefully keeping any hint of annoyance from his voice. "That is like saying Anastasio and Dante are Crows because they have basic training with daggers. And he is aware of his limits - he told me he could not have saved you in the forest if your thief had not been there to cut the bolt out. I am willing to teach him more, and he is eager to learn." He shrugged. "It is up to you."

"That is true. _Va bene._ " Korlys looked down at the flask in his hand, but did not drink. When he spoke again, his voice was softer, more thoughtful. "I suppose it will be good, not having to heal people only to see your work undone over and over." He turned to Claudio. "Tell me, did you ever have that? You came to Nico's cell when I was fifteen, and never spoke of your former life - not a surprise - but I always wondered why anyone would choose to work for Crows."

"No one would choose it. Me included," Claudio said dryly. "I was eighteen, freshly Harrowed, and full of ideals. When the First Enchanter informed me that he had recommended me to the renowned Nico Gambino, I thought it was a chance to leave the Circle tower and to do some good in the world." He laughed bitterly. "More the fool I, no?"

"And once you found out, it was too late." It was not a question. "But, you could not have known, being isolated in the Circle all your life. Your First Enchanter sold you, just like the rest of us. And you do not blame us, yes? So do not be so hard on yourself."

"You do not understand. I did not blame the Crows… except Nico. I saw their trainings; I healed their wounds when the masters whipped them, often without any reason. I blame myself for going along with it. So many times, I dreamed about standing up to the masters. But I was too afraid for myself."

Korlys laughed. "You might as well try to stand up to a mountain, or an ocean," he said, as he waved one hand to encompass the sea surrounding them.

"You did," Claudio pointed out. "Nico knew you wanted to leave, but he did not believe you would actually do it. I never found the courage to try. I could say 'like all the others', but that does not take away my responsibility for my decision."

"It was not courage - it was despair. That is what Attrei and Mario do not understand. I did not expect to get away with it - not for long, anyway. I only lacked the courage to kill myself and could not continue to kill for the Crows." Korlys turned away, looking out over the waves. "And, _sí_ , I do not feel it takes away your responsibility. Mario and Attrei would disagree, but... what I have done, the blood I have spilled... it can never be atoned for. And I do not lay the blame at the Crows' feet."

A ghost of smile appeared on the healer's lips. "No, Attrei would not agree. From what he says, there is no kinder man in the world than you." He nudged Korlys with his elbow, eliciting an amused grin from the assassin. "I have forgotten that people outside the Crows still believe in foolish things like friendship and loyalty. And it seems you found the two biggest fools of all, who faced the Crows just to rescue you. Still, one cannot help but admire it."

The ex-Crow made a noncommittal noise, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Suddenly his gaze turned to Dante, who had been slowly scrubbing his way closer to them, with Anastasio trailing behind. "Dante, stop trying to eavesdrop."

Dante flinched and stopped scrubbing. He looked up at Korlys, his eyes wide. "I am sorry, ser." He put his brush into the bucket, but then he hesitated. "Does it mean I should move away, ser?"

Surprised, Korlys chuckled. " _Sí_ , I believe it would be best if you scrubbed the decks on the other side of the ship. And take Anastasio with you." He shook his head in amusement.

"Crow brats. They will eavesdrop on you, but they will do so respectfully," Claudio said, as the boys gathered their things and hurried to the other side of the ship. When they were far enough that they could not hear them, he turned to Korlys again. "If you do not mind, I would like to ask you something, about Attrei."

When Korlys nodded, he continued, "He told me you never kept your former job a secret, and that you warned him that you were a bad man. But it makes no sense. I can see why you would want him - he is pretty strong, for his age, but he is also the most unlikely ally for a Crow I had ever seen. So where _did_ you find him?"

"Up a tree, naturally." Korlys chuckled at Claudio's puzzled look. "He found us, actually. Mario and I had made it to the outskirts of South Reach, and had sat down to plan our next move. It turns out, Attrei was sitting on a tree branch overhead - in sparrow form, of course. But, I am surprised - did Attrei not tell you all about it? It is not like him to be so circumspect."

"Oh, he would have gotten to it, given enough time," Claudio assured him with a grin. "But then what? You saw he was a mage and told him, 'Hello, I am an assassin running from other assassins, will you help me?' And he said, what? 'Yes, sure, I would be glad to help.'?" He paused. "Actually, it would not surprise me if he did."

"Truthfully, I am not sure what happened. One moment I was keeping him close to me until I could determine how much he knew, and the next I was trying to make him see that I am a bad man and not worth the risk. But Attrei has always refused and still refuses to believe me, so I have given up trying." Korlys shrugged. "I had no idea about his strength... you know, I do not know much about that - does it depend on how much mana a mage has? What is mana, anyway?"

"Mana is the energy that the mage takes from the Fade. The more energy the mage can draw and use, the more spells they can cast. But that is not enough. To be strong, a mage also needs a strong will, or focus. Whoever trained Attrei did a good job there. The kid has a great potential to become a powerful mage, but he still needs a lot of practice. _That_ should not be a problem - he will have many opportunities to practice his sleeping spell on the Crows, if he stays with you," he said dryly. "His shapeshifting is already impressive. He showed it to me several times already, but I still do not understand how he manages to keep his clothes and things with him when he transforms."

An image of Claudio naked came to his mind unbidden. "In that case, you should be sure to have a change of clothes handy if you try it." He thought a moment. "Would casting too many spells tire a mage out physically or affect his recovery if he was ill or injured?"

"Not really, unless he overdid it - if he drained himself of mana, he would collapse, and that could cause a setback. Or if he used difficult spells that require a strong focus, it could tire him and cause headaches. Why do you ask?"

"Attrei will start training them today," the assassin said, nodding towards the boys. "And you know how he is - if he has already shown you several times, I can see him doing the same when he has two kids as an audience. I do not want him overdoing it."

The healer arched his brow. "No need to worry. He could keep turning into a sparrow and back the whole day, and he would be fine - that does not use a lot of mana. But he should not try to fly yet."

"How do you know which spells use a lot of mana and which ones do not? Is that something anyone could know, or is it a mage thing?"

"The basic rule is, the longer it takes, the more complicated the chant and the hand signs, the more tiring and difficult the spell." Claudio kept his tone neutral, but his mind was bubbling with questions. Korlys wanted Attrei to do a powerful spell, most likely mind magic. But what? And why now? The Crows were defeated, Velasco was dead, and if he wanted to get rid of him or the kids, he wouldn't need magic. "It is not _always_ true, but in principle, if a mage does something without even thinking about it, it is not tiring."

"I will keep that in mind." Korlys handed Claudio's brandy back. " _Grazie_ , Claudio." He stood and stretched, arching his back while extending his arms overhead with the lazy air of a cat just getting up from a nap, then continued. "That was a very interesting conversation, but I should make a pass around the ship - make sure the sailors are not planning a mutiny." The assassin said that last in a joking tone, but it was also clear he meant business.

" _Va bene_." The healer didn't expect the sailors would dare to so much as breathe the wrong way after yesterday, but the flask was almost empty anyway, and he had a lot to think about. "See you around."

oOo

"Thank you." Attrei smiled at the kids as they collected the dishes and cleaned the table. They bowed their heads and hurried out of the room. "I don't see why they can't eat with us," he said to Korlys once they left. "There's plenty of room around this table. And they're so cute, trying to help with everything. I can't wait to start training them. But healing first." He paused, frowning a little. "Maybe I should heal them, too. Did you talk with them yesterday?"

"About what?" Korlys asked innocently.

"About yesterday, of course. It had to be horrible experience for them. I should've thought of it sooner, but… I… wasn't quite myself yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, Baby," Mario said. Attrei had been silent and distant the whole day yesterday; it was almost scary, to see him like that. He'd acted as usual this morning, but Mario didn't trust it. No one gets over such a big shock that fast. "In fact, you shouldn't worry about us, either. I'm fine."

"As am I," Korlys butted in. "You should worry about healing yourself. That is enough."

Attrei looked from Korlys to Mario. "What do you mean? You want to stop taking healing? That's not necessary. I had… bad memories, yesterday, but it's over-"

"Attrei, I know you had to take a sleeping potion last night, after you woke up from a nightmare," the ex-Crow interrupted again. "Please do not try to make me believe you are fine." Korlys folded his arms, his jaw set in a stubborn line.

"All right, I am not fine." Attrei folded his arms too, mirroring Korlys' pose. "And if I am not all right, then _you_ can't be, either - that single healing couldn't have helped you enough, and then the execution on the top of that."

"Do you really _believe_ that?" Korlys stood up, annoyance etched in every line of his body as he started pacing. " _You_ are a sheltered mage. _I_ am an assassin. I have seen people die countless times - many of them not so easy deaths, either! Stop pretending that I am something I am not!" Korlys' voiced had risen as he spoke, so that now he was very close to shouting. "I am not like you! I am a killer!" The ex-Crow dimly recognized that he had lost control, but he could not seem to stop himself. "I can watch people die all day long and not care!"

"Yes, I can _see_ how calm you are," Attrei said dryly. "Why don't you stop lying to yourself-"

"I. AM. NOT. A. LIAR!"

"Then stop lying!" Attrei yelled back. "You keep saying you don't care - do you think I'm blind?! That I can't see you're hurt?"

"I am not hurt! I do not hurt! I cannot be hurt!"

Mario coughed. "You know, I never thought I'd watch you two have a shouting match while I stay quiet," he said with a smirk when they both turned to him. "Look, Baby. Yeah, we've all been hurt - oh, don't start yelling at me now," he cut in quickly when he noticed Korlys wanted to react. "But we said we're _fine_ , didn't we? It's hardly the first time I saw a bad thing happen, and I never needed a mind mage before. We'll survive, don't worry about us. So take care of yourself first. And if we need your help, we'll come to you. Okay?"

"No! It's not okay!" Attrei closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. "I need healing, but I don't see why that means you should stop taking yours," he said more calmly. "You can say you don't hurt, Korlys, but you had problems with your stomach, you could barely eat anything. After what happened to you, you'd need at least a dozen healings… But if you want to hurt just because you're too proud to admit that you, too, are just a man, I will not force you."

Korlys took a deep breath. "Well, I am eating now, yes? So I am fine. Now, please, just concentrate on getting better."

"As you wish." Attrei turned to Mario. "Could you please bring me my pouch with the herbs? It's on my nightstand. I need to get ready for the lesson with the kids."

"Sure." Mario promptly got up, relieved this was over. For the moment, at least. "Meet you outside in a minute," he said to Korlys with a sympathetic smile.

" _Sí_. And I will go get the apprentices and send them in," Korlys said, grateful to be finished with the conversation, although he was not pleased with the way he had handled it. He would have to take some time alone to clear his head, it seemed - get a grip somehow. He couldn't afford to lose control like that again.

oOo

"I think we're done for today. There's no need to try and learn everything in the first lesson." Attrei smiled at the kids. He'd been carefully observing them the whole time, wondering if he should ask about how they felt, or heal them. But if even Korlys and Mario, after all their time together, didn't trust his mind magic, how could he expect it from these two kids? If he offered to heal their minds, they would only get scared, most likely thinking he was trying to manipulate them.

If they were affected by what happened yesterday, they didn't show it. They were both eager to learn, paying attention and asking clever questions. And they were much more disciplined than he was at their age - he flipped through the notebooks they had previously used for their lessons in poisons, and was astounded by how neat they were. Every sketch of an herb was clean and precise, and there were no doodles, no silly comments at the border, no ink blotches.

But… it was becoming obvious they had to learn to relax and have fun, and not take everything so seriously, as if their life depended on it. So instead of writing notes and drawing sketches, he had them feel, smell and taste most of the herbs he and Claudio had stocked. At first they were nervous, but after a while they relaxed, and even dared to chuckle a few times at each other's expressions when the herb was bitter or didn't smell good. The last one was sweet cicely, a gentle herb with white flowers that had a wide range of uses - and, more importantly, the leaves had a pleasantly sweet taste that put a wide smile on their faces.

"We'll start learning more about every herb tomorrow, one by one," he said. "You don't have to study anything today."

In the Crows, Anastasio had been too worried about making sure everything was perfect in his studies, so that he wouldn't be punished. Learning was just another task he'd had to excel at to survive; it was a surprise to find he could actually _enjoy_ it, but Attrei's easygoing manner allowed him to relax enough to do so.

There was one thing that had captured Anastasio's imagination ever since the three of them had played cards, something he'd been dying to ask Attrei to do. Since the mage seemed to be in no hurry to shoo them off, and the lesson was over... maybe he wouldn't mind if he asked now. Anastasio gathered all his courage and took a deep breath, mentally forcing himself not to say 'ser' - it was still so hard to do! "Attrei, now that we are done for the day, I was wondering... well, would you show us how you turn into a sparrow?"

The mage laughed. "Of course! But I can't fly yet." He chanted the spell and closed his eyes, enjoying the familiar tingling sensation flowing through his body. Fighting the urge to spread his wings and fly - Claudio had warned him not to even try it, if he didn't want to be crippled for life - he looked up at the boys who were now leaning across the table staring at him, and chirped.

Smiling broadly, Anastasio reached out and stroked the top of the little bird's head. Then he gently scooped up the sparrow from the wheelchair and raised it to eye-level, marveling at all the delicate features, and the light, almost non-existent weight. The sparrow's feet were warm, but a little scratchy too, almost like the feel of tree bark. Up close, he could see the feathers were an intricate pattern of colors. The ones on the chest and stomach were a creamy off-white, while the tiny feathers on top and back of the head were a soft light brown. A thin line of black underlined the bird's eyes on either side, trailing down the bottom of the throat. But Anastasio's favourites were the bird's wings - the feathers were longer and more substantial here, and each one was a mix of shades of brown and black, such that the overall effect was a ticking pattern. He'd never imagined that the plain brown birds he'd seen all his life could be so beautiful up close.

No one had ever admired his magic this much before - and Attrei found he liked it. Puffing up his little chest, he strutted up and down Anastasio's finger. He cast a side glance at Dante, to see if he was admiring him, too. The blond had that expression on his face as if he wanted something but didn't want to ask. With a chuckle that came out as a little chirp, he moved to the boy, and tilted his head.

"Hey, it looks like he wants you to hold him," Anastasio said. He carefully held out his finger, and the little sparrow hopped over into Dante's cupped hands.

"It is cute, no? Like the pet bird you always wanted-" Dante's eyes widened and he quickly put the little bird on the table. " _Mi scusi_ , Attrei! I did not mean to offend."

The mage turned back, sitting on the table. "There's no need to apologize," he assured them with a smile - but it quickly changed into a frustrated frown as he looked at the wheelchair. "I can't wait to fly again," he muttered. "Could you please help me?"

"What is it like?" Anastasio asked eagerly as they helped Attrei to his chair. "Flying, I mean."

"It's…" Attrei thought about it. "When I'm flying, I'm free. The world looks so big, so open - there are no limits, no place I can't go. All those places I could only dream about while I was in the Tower are all open to me. A sparrow doesn't have to worry about factions and politics and Templars and prejudices about magic, doesn't have to worry if he's too dangerous to be allowed to live…" he explained. "Although there are things that can eat you," he added, remembering the seagull. "Still, up in the air, with a breeze under my wings, is where I feel the most free and safe."

The door opened with a bang and in stormed Mario, who glared at the kids. "You're late. For your first lesson. What did I say about slacking?"

They both jumped to their feet and started to apologize. "Sheesh, stop acting like an angry bear. They'll think you're serious," Attrei cut in. "Besides, it's not their fault that I'm such an amazing teacher and my lesson was so great they lost track of the time," he added in a challenging tone.

The thief snorted. "What's amazing about eating herbs? What I need to teach them needs skill and focus… but now I'm not sure they have what it takes. Look at them, still standing here! I guess they want to keep picking oakum after all."

The boys didn't need to be told a second time - they both ran out of the room, their feet pounding against the wooden floor as they raced to the poop deck.

"Don't be mean to them," Attrei said. "They had enough of that from the Crows."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'll be sweet as pie," Mario assured him. "A spicy meat pie," he added with a wink as he walked out of the cabin.

Attrei sighed. He knew Mario didn't mean it - and he could only hope those poor kids would understand it, too.

oOo

The brats were waiting for him, again standing like little soldiers. Mario stood in front of them, crossing his arms behind his back. "Okay, first things first. I'm _not_ a fucking Crow. Don't treat me as one ever again. You don't need to jump to attention every time you see me. I'm not gonna kill you or harm you - even if you fuck up during your training. Doesn't mean I'll forgive disrespect or slacking." He grinned. "I'm sure the sailors would be glad for a hand with their dirty socks and breeches."

Anastasio and Dante glanced at each other uneasily. What did Mario want? They both took their hands from behind their backs and tried to appear more at ease, but just ended up looking awkward and unhappy.

"Good." Mario tried to keep his voice business-like - laughing would only make them more nervous - but by the Maker, it was difficult. "Now. You are from the same cell as Korlys, right? Got the same training? So, can I assume your hands and fingers are as fast and nimble as his?"

A low chuckle came from somewhere above, and Anastasio looked up nervously, then quickly fixed his gaze back on Mario. Korlys was perched on one of the yards just a short distance up the closest mast, looking as at ease there as a bird would be. He appeared to be just casually observing their lessons, but of course, he was probably evaluating them, to see how well they would do. He was still trying to decide what to say when, to his relief, Dante spoke up.

"We are only apprentices, ser. We cannot match someone of Ser Korlys' caliber."

Mario nodded. "You will, once I'm done with you. At least in thieving skills." The thief had pulled a long, thin nail out of his pocket, same as the ones he had given them yesterday.

"Do you still have these?" he asked them, spinning it around his fingers so fast and smooth Dante could barely follow it. They both eagerly rummaged through their pockets to pull them out. The thief watched them impassively, continuing the tricks, but he couldn't quite keep the smugness from his voice. "Let's start with some basics, then."

oOo

They were allowed only twenty minutes to get a snack from the galley and take a potty break before the training with Korlys. Dante didn't have much of an appetite, he was too worried about the next lesson, but he forced himself to eat the hardtack soaked in ale, and the cheese - he couldn't afford any weakness during the next hour. Anastasio was calmly munching his food as if they weren't facing the worst test yet… but as one of the top fighters in their year, he could afford it. Dante, on the other hand, was barely average. What if Korlys decided he wasn't good enough to be his apprentice after all?

It took all the strength of his will to act unafraid and eager to learn as they walked back to the poop deck. Korlys was already there, leaning casually against the railing, arms crossed. Two sets of wooden practice daggers were laid out neatly on the deck a few feet in front of him. As Dante and Anastasio approached, he pushed off against the railing and took a step closer, hands on his hips.

"Neither of you are senior apprentices," Korlys started off before either of them could do more than give a short bow, "so, instead of telling me how far you are in your training, I want you to demonstrate the techniques you know by sparring with each other. Pick up your daggers and begin - I will let you know when I have seen enough."

It was simple enough for Korlys to read both boys' body language; Anastasio's posture was relaxed but alert, and he handled his practice daggers with confidence. Dante looked determined, but there was a bit of tension in his bearing - although a non-Crow would perhaps have trouble detecting it.

Anastasio's opening move confirmed his initial impression - he darted in quickly, targeting Dante's neck and stomach simultaneously. Korlys watched in approval as Dante used his shorter height to his advantage, avoiding the attack instead of defending it head on by sidestepping to the right, then thrusting his dagger towards Anastasio's now undefended left side.

In what had to have been a purely instinctual move, Anastasio _also_ sidestepped to his right. Dante's forward momentum carried him one step past the taller apprentice - just enough for Anastasio to use his forearm to shove him even further. The move also caused his dagger to rake Dante's back as he passed, although the wound inflicted would have been shallow. Still, proper application of poison could ensure a victory with that one cut.

Dante stumbled forward, hitting the railings. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and shot a quick glance in Korlys' direction. Until this point, both boys had seemed equally skilled - regardless of their obvious self-assessments. Now, however, Dante displayed a troubling lack of equanimity by allowing his blunder to fluster him, causing him to launch a premature counterattack. He leaped for Anastasio, not putting enough care into keeping his guard up in his eagerness to land a blow. The older apprentice easily found an opening, stabbing Dante in the ribs - not the best target, of course, but it would do.

"That is enough," Korlys called out. He gave them a moment to collect themselves before continuing. "I see you have both progressed satisfactorily in your training, which does not come as a surprise, given the reason you are both here." Korlys walked back and forth in front of the apprentices as he talked, his hands behind his back in a professorial manner. "However, you both have weaknesses to overcome."

He stopped directly in front of Dante, looking down at him intently, his gaze analytical. "Dante - tell me what you did wrong in this match."

The boy stared in front of him, stiff as a statue. "I did not foresee Anastasio's feint and I was not able to react in time. I let him shove me and slash my back." He swallowed. "I let my emotions get the better of me, and my counterattack was sloppy - I left an opening and Anastasio used it."

"Excellent!" Korlys grinned, ignoring Dante's lack of eye contact - for now. "And, what did you do _right_?"

Dante looked up at the Crow, but quickly dropped his gaze. What was the point? He had lost; _nothing_ he did was good enough. But Korlys expected an answer. "I… parried his first attack," he offered.

"Correct; but, what is important is that you _moved_ \- instead of trying to block his attack directly - thus neutralizing Anastasio's height advantage while simultaneously positioning yourself for a counterattack. A very clever maneuver."

Korlys turned and walked the few steps separating the two. "Anastasio, critique your performance."

A swallow was Anastasio's only visible sign of nervousness. "I did well in attacking first, and in causing Dante to stumble. But I failed to follow up - I should have been right behind him, to slit his throat before he regained his balance."

The assassin nodded his approval, then took hold of Anastasio's left arm, raising it high. "You also targeted his ribs," he said as he touched his finger to Anastasio's side, imitating the point of a dagger. "It is difficult for an unskilled fighter to ensure the blade goes between the ribs, instead of hitting bone." He slid his finger lower, resting it below the last rib but above the hipbone. "You should have targeted here, instead."

If Anastasio was insulted by being called 'unskilled', he did not show it, naturally. Korlys would have been surprised and disappointed if he had. "Pride has no place here - all that matters is survival," Korlys said, as he took his place in front of the boys again. "It is critical for a fighter to know his strengths and his weaknesses equally well, _sí_? I am sure your _allenatore_ taught you this, as you both answered fittingly."

Dante stared at the Crow, his mask of composure slipping for a moment. Wouldn't he be punished for his failure? His _allenatore_ would have him whipped for such pathetic performance. He almost blurted out the question, but caught himself in time, and quickly lowered his gaze.

"I do not expect you not to have weaknesses - if you did not, you would be me, yes?" Korlys said, noticing Dante's expression, but not wanting to call attention to it. He understood the apprentice's fears, though - this was quite different from what they were accustomed to. "I know both of you will work hard and strive to be your best, and that is all I ask. After all, this is for your benefit, not mine. You are not my apprentices, and I am not your master."

Korlys clapped his hands together as if relishing getting down to business. "Now let us start to work on those weaknesses."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to our ridiculously awesome betas - Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T - who have stuck with us through almost two years! Wow. We can't imagine doing this without your support!
> 
> And thanks to our readers and reviewers as well! Two years is a long time, but we're finally there - only one more chapter left. This journey wouldn't have been nearly so awesome without you guys!


	28. What Is Love?

Mario watched Korlys' lesson with the kids with a growing feeling of frustration. Of course he knew that a few months of training with Korlys did not make him as good as a Crow with years of fighting experience. But these two weren't even _senior apprentices!_ He hadn't expected them to be this good. Especially Anastasio. The way he fought made Mario grateful that the kids were trained to follow orders; if they'd decided to fight back on that first day, when he'd found them, things could have ended differently. Not that he would ever tell them that.

Finally, Korlys ended the training and sent the kids off to go get cleaned up. He strolled over to where Mario was perched on the railing, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm. "So, what did you think of them?"

Mario shrugged. "Not bad, I guess. For brats."

"Oh?" Korlys cocked an eyebrow. "Then I will have to train them all the harder, to get them up to your standards. I will be sure to let them know who to thank for my increased focus on their lessons," he said, his voice teasing.

"Waste of effort," Mario assured him as he hopped down. "They'll always be just brats. Not even you can change that."

Korlys rolled his eyes, but changed the subject. "I think we should get cleaned up as well, _sí_? I worked up a sweat, and you are none too fresh yourself."

"Yeah, not quite un'arancia right now. Okay. You get the water ready, I'll go grab the soap and towels. Be right back."

It didn't take Mario long, but when he returned, Korlys already had a wooden tub out on the poop deck, and two sailors were filling it with fresh water from buckets. There was no way Korlys was going to bathe in seawater if he didn't have to - it would dry out his hair and skin, and his _allenatore_ had drilled into him the importance of good grooming. Besides, they planned to sail just out of sight of the coastline, so Korlys wasn't worried about running out of provisions. The sailors preferred ale, anyway, as it didn't get stale like standing water in barrels did, and he preferred wine or brandy.

As soon as the sailors were done, Korlys peeled his clothes off and dropped them onto the deck next to the tub - he planned to wash them while they were at it, and he wasn't about to let his daggers out of arm's reach. He turned to Mario, who was taking his shirt off, a little reluctantly, it seemed. "Well, there is only room for one of us at a time. Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

Mario shrugged as if it didn't matter, though he was relieved he could keep his clothes on for a little longer. Getting naked was bad enough, but in front of these Crows' brown-nosers, it was almost unbearable. Every time he looked at their faces he remembered the words of that human pig who'd tried to rape Korlys - these fuckers would've participated, too. "You go first," he said casually. "I'll scrub your back."

"Gladly." The ex-Crow stepped in eagerly. The water wasn't hot, but at least it wasn't cold, either. Korlys sat down and wet one of the small towels Mario had brought, then tilted his head back and carefully wrung it out over his hair, keeping the water well away from his face. He soaped up his hands, then passed the towel and soap to Mario. As he started to wash his hair, the other elf started to scrub his back. "I wonder if Attrei also needs a bath? But maybe Claudio has been giving him sponge baths. Healers do that, _sí_?"

"Yeah, Claudio gave you one when you were sleeping. He gave one to me, too, said I don't have proper hyg- I don't have some habits and it would ruin the healing," Mario replied, frowning at the memory. "But a real bath is much better."

Korlys laughed. "Proper hygiene? Hm, I think I am offended on your behalf." He sighed in pleasure as Mario shooed his hands away and started washing his hair. " _Va bene_ , I will bring Attrei out here for a bath once we are done, then."

"What do you mean, offended? What does it mean?" Mario asked, massaging Korlys' scalp.

"It means you do not keep yourself clean enough. He must have been being sarcastic - you know how Claudio is," Korlys said, as he started to wash his body.

"Hmph. Tilt your head back." Mario knew how Claudio was, and it was pissing him off, the way the healer treated him like a kid. But he was Korlys' friend, _and_ he was pretty useful, so he was willing to turn a blind eye to it. He cupped some clean water from the bucket and gently spilled it over Korlys' hair, making sure it didn't get on his face. "How come you're friends? Seems odd someone as touchy as you would be friends with a guy like that."

Korlys snorted. "Crows do not have friends, Mario. And I am not touchy," he added, as he lifted his leg out of the water to scrub it. "Claudio became our healer when I was fifteen. We had a sudden vacancy when our previous healer showed an unfortunate merciful streak - he refused to heal a Crow Nico was having tortured, after healing him multiple times over several days. Foolish, of course - he was tortured to death as well, and believe me, it was not quick."

"Okay, I get it, there aren't friends in the Crows," Mario said, as he continued to rinse Korlys' hair. "But it's clear you know him well. Are you saying you were injured so many times on your missions you spent a lot of time in the infirmary? I'm disappointed," he teased.

"No, not so many times on missions, but I was in the infirmary often enough - the life of a senior apprentice has its own dangers," Korlys replied vaguely. "But Claudio was a bit too naive when he first arrived. Ten years in the Crows made him who he is today, but in the beginning he was much like Attrei, except a bit more mature; he was eighteen when he became our healer."

Korlys finished with one leg and started on the other. "I gave him advice on how he needed to act, now that he was with us, to help him get adjusted to his new situation. I did not want him to do something foolish out of ignorance and get himself killed or something - good healers are hard to come by, after all," he added a bit too nonchalantly. Finished with his bath, Korlys stood up and stepped out of the tub. "Your turn," he said as he grabbed a dry towel.

"Okay." Mario unwillingly unlaced his pants. A brief glance around him confirmed that no one was watching them, but he still felt uneasy. Better to end this as fast as possible. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, and sat down in the tub. "Would you wash my hair, too?"

"Of course, _caro_." Korlys wrapped the towel around his waist and knelt down. He soaped his hands up as Mario wet his hair, then started to massage Mario's scalp. "You look so sexy all wet and soapy."

"There are people here," Mario mumbled, glad that Korlys couldn't see his face as he felt the traitorous heat creep over it as always. He started to soap himself as fast as he could.

Korlys chuckled. "Fine. I will wait until I get you alone tonight, then." Since Mario seemed determined to race through his bath, he rinsed his hair and scrubbed his back without further teasing. When the thief seemed done, he grabbed a dry towel and handed it to him.

They washed their clothes, then hung them out on a line to dry. Korlys instructed the sailors to draw fresh water, then he and Mario went to their cabin to get dressed.

This was not a moment Korlys was looking forward to - Attrei was probably still angry with him for losing his temper, and he couldn't blame him. He never should have yelled at him, much less flown off the handle like that. He just hoped the little mage wasn't so angry he wouldn't accept his apology.

oOo

They walked in to find Attrei and Claudio busy playing _briscola_. Korlys walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of trousers, smalls, and a shirt. "Is Attrei beating you again, Claudio?" he teased. Korlys was careful to put his shirt on _before_ removing the towel wrapped around his waist, for Mario's sake. He wouldn't have cared, but Mario was... well, modest. It was a trait Korlys was not accustomed to in boyfriends, and he found it charming.

" _Sí_. If it goes on like this, I will be broke by the time we reach Alamar." The healer pointed to the columns of coppers neatly stacked on Attrei's side of the table.

Attrei giggled. "I won almost two hundred," he said proudly, then pushed the money back to Claudio. "It's just for fun! You didn't think I would really take your money, did you?" he said, when he saw Claudio's surprised face.

"Baby, the whole point of playing for a pot is to get the money, and to _keep_ it," Mario said, buttoning his shirt.

"But I don't want him to be broke!" The mage frowned. "Besides, he wouldn't have anything to put in the pot tomorrow."

The healer laughed and got up, stretching his back and arms. "I should go get cleaned up, too. I will come to check on you later, before you go to sleep."

"All right." Attrei smiled at his friend, but it faded away as Claudio left and he turned to face the other two. "Mario, where did you get that horrible scrape?"

Mario glanced at his calf. "Oh, that. I bumped into a barrel when the ship rolled."

"But why didn't you tell me? Or Claudio? We could have given you a poultice-"

"It's just a scrape, Baby. Geez. You think I never had worse? Stop making such a fuss every time I scratch my hands or legs."

Attrei narrowed his eyes. He'd promised not to tell Korlys about Mario injuring himself, but it was too important to let Mario dismiss it like this. " _That_ wasn't a tiny scratch. You hurt yourself."

Korlys looked from one to the other, a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Baby is just being a drama queen," Mario snapped, as he pulled on his trousers.

"That's not true," Attrei said indignantly. "You don't know how you looked, all upset and your palms bleeding-"

Mario cursed. "That's _enough_ , Baby."

"No, that is _not_ enough," Korlys blurted, sudden upset making him blunt. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not…" Mario ran his hand through his hair. "When you were tortured, I heard your screams… But we had to wait." He swallowed. How often he went through that day in his mind - through all the stupid things he did. If he'd done things differently, he could've gotten Korlys out of there before he was tortured. "When Baby got his mana back and woke up, he started to freak out because my palms were bleeding. I wasn't even aware I was clenching my fists until then. And that's the whole terrible injury. I really don't know why he makes such a fuss over it."

"Oh," Korlys said, suddenly feeling small. " _Mi dispiace_ , Mario - I should have trusted you more."

What was he talking about? Why was he apologizing, when it was Mario who'd failed him? "Okay." He cleared his throat and turned to Attrei again. "If you're quite done with making me look like a sissy, Korlys had a bath drawn for you. Want me to take you there?"

The mage's face cleared. "Yes, please! Thank you, Korlys." He paused, suddenly realising he should also apologize. It was embarrassing to think about it. How could he lose his temper like that? Korlys was his best friend, always kind to him - like now - and when he was hurt and needed help, he'd made it worse. "I'm sorry for earlier," he said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I am sorry as well. I should not have gotten so upset. Can we just put it behind us and move on?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, I am just glad you are not mad, either." Korlys was _also_ glad the subject of healing had yet to come back up, and, hoping to keep it that way, he changed the subject. "Do you want to get undressed here, or out on deck? It might be easier to do it here and wrap a towel around yourself, but it is up to you."

"Here," Mario said. "You don't wanna let all those sailors stare at you."

Attrei rolled his eyes. "We had shared bathrooms in the Tower, you know. I'm used to-"

"Not to _these_ guys," Mario cut in. "Trust me. These are _bad_ guys."

"All right," Attrei said, confused. It didn't matter to him, anyway, and Mario must have a reason for it. "Here's fine."

Mario nodded. "Okay, then. Let me help you."

oOo

It didn't take long for them to help Attrei take a bath, and soon they had him back to their cabin and dressed for dinner.

"I am having the cook's helper serve us tonight," Korlys said, as he carried Attrei to the captain's table. "The boys did so well in their weapons training, I decided to give them the rest of the night off."

He helped Attrei get settled, then sat down across from him, with Mario at his side. "How about you? How did the boys do in your class?" he asked the mage.

"I'm not surprised they did well," Attrei replied. "They take learning very seriously. I hope you weren't mean to them"- he turned to Mario - "they need to learn to relax. They were like little Templars. Or is it because I'm a mage? I think they got scared when they heard about my mind magic."

"Your magic _is_ scary," Mario said. "But I don't think that's it. They were the same with me, too - you should've seen them when I told them to relax."

Korlys grinned at the memory of the two boys, their arms awkwardly by their sides, trying to do as Mario had commanded, and failing miserably to look at ease. "Anastasio and Dante have survived because they learned to be instantly obedient to their _allenatores'_ commands, and to show respect at all times.

"The way they act, it is not just a habit they need to break - it has been beaten into them until it has become instinct. To expect that they should relax because you say so, or to demand that they not treat you as a Crow, is asking too much of them. Of course they take their studies seriously - it has always been a matter of survival for them, so they want to please you. But you two are the first teachers they have had who are not Crows, and they are unsure of how to act. In truth, they are doing well every time they manage not to call Attrei 'ser', or to look me in the eye and not call me 'master'".

A frown dragged the corners of Korlys' mouth down only for a moment before he recovered himself, and he was relieved for the distraction when a sailor came in with their food. The man set bowls of stew and bread before them, as well as some wine, then bowed and left. Korlys poured them all a glass. "Just give them time."

Attrei stirred the stew with his spoon, watching the steam rising from it as he thought about what Korlys had said. "Is there any way we can help them? Make it easier for them to adapt to life outside the Crows? Maybe if we did something with them together - just for fun - they would understand we're not a threat to them."

"Like what?" Mario shrugged. "There's not much to do on a ship."

"But we will be in Alamar tomorrow night, right?" Attrei asked. "Maybe we can do something there, go watch a play, or eat cake- oh!" His eyes lit up. "They said the Crows never celebrate birthdays. Maybe we can do that for them? You know, get them a big cake, and give them a present… so they know we're their friends!"

Mario laughed. "Sounds good to me. But, you really think it's that easy? If it was drilled into them like Korlys says, you can't fix it in a week. Besides, we're not their friends. We're their trainers. If they don't respect us, they'll become sloppy and it won't help them at all."

Attrei shook his head in disbelief. "They won't see us as friends, because they were trained to be respectful, but a bit of kindness will make them sloppy? I know they won't get over their past life in a week, but it is a first step, right? And, it's fun."

"Well I won't say no to a cake. You can get one for me, too - my birthday is the day after tomorrow. With bing cherries, okay? And feel free to give me a present."

"Your birthday is the day after tomorrow? Then we definitely need to do something! Let's make it a shared party, for you and the kids and- when is your birthday, Korlys?"

"Have both of you forgotten that we are on the run from the Crows, and need to get this ship refitted and hire a whole new crew? We do not have money just to buy cakes and presents," Korlys said with a frown.

"It's all about how you split the work," Mario said. "You get the crew, I'll get more money and Attrei and Claudio can get the cake and presents, right? We can spare a few gold coins."

Korlys cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Since when did you develop such a cavalier attitude towards money?"

The thief blushed. "I could get that much back," he muttered. "But we don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

"No, I just want to make sure Attrei does not go overboard - you know he does not understand about money. You should go with him to make sure he does not spend too much."

"That's true," Attrei admitted. "But you still haven't told me when your birthday is."

Korlys sighed. "It is the twenty-fifth of Harvestmere."

"Next month… If you don't mind, I suggest celebrating it with everyone else in two days. Unless we will be at some port in one month? I don't think it would be so nice on a ship."

"There is no need for that Attrei - I already know you are my friend," Korlys said with a grin.

"You don't need cake? Good to know," Mario teased him. "I'll eat your piece then."

" _Va bene,_ you may eat all the cake," Korlys said airily, knowing that Attrei would never let Mario get away with that - and even if he did, Mario wouldn't eat all the cake anyway.

"All right." Attrei clapped his hands decisively and beamed. "Tomorrow we'll be in Alamar, and the next evening we'll have a big, shared birthday party. You hire the new crew. Leave the party to me, Claudio and Mario. But please take the kids with you. I'd prefer to make this a surprise for them."

"I am sure that will make them happy," Korlys said dryly. "But they may be useful to me, now that I think about it."

"What for?" Mario asked curiously.

"I will send the boys out as runners, and to listen in on the gossip around town. They are kids, so they will be easily overlooked, and they have the skills."

"To help with hiring? Or to watch out for the Crows?"

Attrei frowned. "Do you think there are Crows in Alamar?"

Korlys shrugged. "It is possible - it is always best to assume the Crows are everywhere. But even if they are not, we need to know the local gossip."

"Okay, we're all set," Mario said. "We can go over the details tomorrow. It's getting late - you should go back to bed, Baby. You know you can't tire yourself too much-"

"I'm not sleepy at all!" Attrei protested. "Could you ask the boys if they want to play cards again? But only if they aren't too tired," he stressed.

"I am sure they would be glad for the diversion," Korlys said, pushing his empty bowl away. He looked at Mario, a twinkle in his eye - the sight of Mario's wet, naked body earlier in the evening had never fully left his mind. " _I_ am not tired either. You have some time before you need to patrol, yes? Why don't we take the rest of this wine and find a quiet spot?"

"We could go to Hilarious' cabin." Mario pushed away his chair and grabbed the bottle. This was the first time since they'd been on the ship that Korlys had asked to be alone with him, instead of the other way around, and Maker knew he wouldn't miss this chance. "We'll send the brats. Have fun, Baby."

oOo

Korlys poured the wine into two glasses, and handed one to Mario. He sat down on the bed next to the other elf, leaving a bit of space between them. This was a bit more intimate a place than he'd anticipated they'd end up, and he hoped Mario wouldn't get the idea that he expected sex - not that he wasn't interested, but after what happened in Gwaren, there was no way he was going to initiate.

Mario moved the glass absentmindedly, staring at the whirling wine. "About Alamar… You know I want to… to be with you. But… well, you know how it is." He shrugged, trying to appear calm. "But I know you need it, and I do care. So if you want to hire-"

"Mario, shut up."

Surprised, Mario looked up. He'd been imagining this moment every night since they had been on the ship, anxious about how Korlys would react. Amusement was the last thing he'd expected.

"Stop being silly - we already settled this." Korlys set his wineglass on the table, then reached out and caressed Mario's cheek. "I said I could not live without you, and you said you would never leave by your own free will. No need to worry right now about how it will work out, just trust me - we will figure it out together."

It wasn't _Korlys_ he didn't trust, but Mario couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. He turned his head and kissed the palm of Korlys' hand. "Okay."

"We can always start working on it right _now_ , if you want," Korlys said playfully, then became serious again. "But only if you promise to _tell_ me when you become uncomfortable. This will not work if you try to force yourself to do things you are not ready for, because you think it will please me."

Mario bit his lip. That was exactly what he had been planning to do, should they ever try again. But, wasn't trying to white-knuckle it in Gwaren what had caused all this? Maybe he should leave it to his Antivan; he was the one with the clever ideas, after all. "Okay," he repeated, "I promise."

Would it be all right to kiss Korlys now? It seemed a lifetime ago since they had been close, and he longed for Korlys' touch, to lie in his arms. Korlys said they could try to do it right now, but… maybe it was just a joke, to change the subject. Better not risk it. He felt he should say something else, but what? Dropping his gaze, he took a sip of wine.

Korlys leaned over and traced the outline of Mario's lips with the tip of his tongue. He paused and leaned back slightly, searching Mario's face. Seeing no hesitation there, he wrapped one arm around the thief's waist and cupped the back of his head with his free hand, pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

Suddenly the ship rolled, and they toppled backwards onto the bed, the wine from Mario's glass spilling all over the front of Korlys' shirt. Mario groaned, and sat up. "Aaaand that's another fancy shirt of yours I ruined. You _sure_ you wanna be with me? You might end up shirtless."

"Oh, that would be such a shame," Korlys said, propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "But, I think I should get out of these wet clothes, yes? I would not want to catch a cold, after all."

"No need to worry. It's only your shirt that's wet," Mario pointed out with straight face.

Korlys grabbed Mario's glass from his hand, and promptly turned it upside down, dribbling the last few drops onto his lap. "Now, it is also my pants," he said with a smirk.

"Tsk. How clumsy of you." Mario hesitated. "Maybe I should help you out of them," he suggested uncertainly.

As soon as the words were out of Mario's mouth, Korlys lay back down, his arms wide in surrender, a big grin on his face. "Go ahead."

oOo

Mario sighed. "We should probably get up," he muttered, but didn't move to follow his own advice. If he could, he would stay like this, his head on Korlys' shoulder and their legs intertwined, the whole night. The things Korlys had shown him… he'd never imagined there were so many ways to make someone come, without actually fucking. Or that it was possible to surrender control without being powerless. But Korlys had done just that, and the choking panic Mario had feared would arise never happened. Just knowing that he could please Korlys, like a normal person, was a huge load off his mind.

He rolled over onto his side, draping an arm around Korlys' chest and pressing his face against his Antivan's neck, breathing in his unique scent. "I love you," he murmured.

"Mhm," Korlys replied, eyes closed, a small, satisfied smile on his face. He slowly massaged the base of Mario's neck, imagining he could almost hear the thief purring.

_At least this time he didn't say it's impossible_. For the second time that day, Mario recalled the face and words of the human he'd killed. "May I ask you something personal?" he asked hesitantly.

Korlys chuckled softly. "Considering how personal we just got, I would think so."

"That human pig who tried- who I killed in the cage. He was the one you'd been in love with once, wasn't he? The one who hurt you."

Korlys stilled, and he was quiet for so long Mario started to think he wasn't going to reply. " _Sí_ , my little bloodhound," he finally murmured, as he resumed gently massaging Mario's scalp. Surprisingly, his tone didn't sound tense. In fact, he sounded faintly amused. That was a good sign, right? Maybe he wouldn't mind talking about it. Prying had never been something Mario enjoyed, but there were so many things he still didn't know about his Antivan, and he'd come to conclusion that if he waited for Korlys to share, he'd wait forever. And this particular thing was too important to let pass.

"What happened between the two of you?"

After another long pause, Korlys sighed deeply. "I found out that Tirano was a liar. He had a lot of pretty words, but they were meaningless - he was using me because he knew I was Nico's favorite, and he needed information."

"Weren't you two in the same cell? Why did he need you?" Mario pulled a bit away and propped himself on his elbow.

Korlys' tone turned bitter. "Tirano was plotting against Nico with the master of another cell, that is why. I was often present during discussions with the cell's _consigliere_ , and Tirano hoped to get information. He was so subtle, so careful... he never really questioned me, just made leading statements. I did not divulge any information, of course, but I never became suspicious, either. I was such a fool."

"What a piece of shit," Mario said. "But you found out in the end, right? How come he survived that? I'd think your crazy master would have him killed."

"I did not find out, Nico did. The first I heard of it was when Master Nico called me into his office. Tirano was there." Korlys' jaws clenched tightly shut, as if to keep any more words from coming out of his mouth, and he looked away. How quickly life could turn! How abruptly your whole world could shatter, as easily as a porcelain vase carelessly knocked off a shelf. In one moment - the span of time it took to walk through a doorway - everything he had ever cared about had been swept away with shocking suddenness, leaving him breathless. He remembered wishing he had never stepped into that room, wishing that somehow he could turn back the clock, that they could go back to the way things used to be. Maker, how pathetic he had been, Korlys thought. He had _sworn_ to himself he would never let such a thing happen to him again, never let anyone into his heart again; and yet here he was, such a fool, drawn in once more. Mario had somehow sneaked into his heart, past all his defenses, like a thief in the night.

The thought shook him, pulling him back to the present, where Mario was waiting patiently for him to continue. The assassin took a deep breath. "Tirano's punishment - as you might expect - was to be tortured. I was assigned that task. Nico did not tell me what my own punishment was to be - he enjoyed watching me twist in the wind, knowing something was coming but not what or when."

As he watched Korlys struggle with the bad memory, Mario wished he hadn't asked anything. His Antivan always managed to stay cool and in control, no matter what was going on around him - something that Mario admired in him. The only two times he had seen Korlys shaken was when he found him in the cage - and now. But there was nothing he could do about it now… best to pretend it hadn't happened, to help Korlys save face. "You had to torture him?" he asked. "Why not just kill him? And why would they punish you - _you_ didn't do anything."

"Nico thought he was doing me a favor by giving me a chance to get revenge. And I did, too - I was in a rage." It made him ill to think of it now; he had flogged Tirano so long and viciously that only Claudio's magic had saved him. "But still, I had believed his lies - that he loved me - even though I had been trained all my life that love is a lie. That in itself was a grievous transgression, and could not go unpunished."

_That's not a lie_. Mario knew better than to say that aloud, of course. At least he now understood why that word always upset Korlys so much. Mario sighed inwardly. Damn the fucking traitor. How do you fight a man you've already killed? "So, you quit before the old psycho could hurt you and came to me," he said lightly. "Wise decision."

"If I had known you were waiting, I would have come running," Korlys said playfully, ready to move on. He'd had enough self-disclosure for one night - forever, actually. He had already revealed more than he was comfortable with.

Mario laughed and leaned in for a brief kiss, but Korlys pulled him in tight and deepened it. They didn't have much time left before Mario would have to leave to patrol the ship, and he wasn't going to waste another minute of it on conversation.

oOo

Anastasio opened the door to the cabin he shared with Dante, and they both sighed audibly as the door closed behind them. It had been a _long_ day. Anastasio plopped onto their bed, and pulled off his boots and socks, setting them neatly aside before collapsing onto his back. He folded his arms behind his head. "What a day!"

" _Sí_ ," Dante sighed, as he tumbled next to his friend. "But it went better than I thought - they are nothing like the _allenatores_ in Antiva."

" _Sí_." Even though his body was exhausted, Anastasio's mind skipped from one scene to the next as he tried to sort through the day's events. Everything was all jumbled up, and he couldn't decide which experience should be considered first. Finally he grasped hold of one - probably not the most important, but the one that was most vivid at the moment - and his face lit up with a wide grin. "Wasn't the bird Ser Attrei turned into awesome?"

" _He_ is awesome," Dante agreed, smiling. "I would not have thought potions could be fun to learn. Can you imagine old Guido telling us to taste herbs?"

"Only if he wanted to demonstrate the effects of a poison," Anastasio answered dryly. "Ser Attrei is nothing like... well, like anybody I have ever met before. I would not have said that it was possible. But... even Master Korlys' training was not what I expected, considering the way he acts at all other times."

"I do not know… He is scary like all other Crow masters, but he is not as cruel. He did not punish us when we took the knives, and today again. If I did that poorly during Master Ilario's training, he would have me whipped. Master Korlys joked about it." Dante shook his head. That Ser Attrei was kind was one thing - but a _kind Crow_? Who ever heard of such a thing? "He even laughed when the thief said we will be at the same level soon!"

" _Sí_ \- Master Korlys does not get offended, even when the thief acts as if they are equals." Anastasio also remembered how, instead of berating him for aiming at Dante's ribs, Korlys had simply explained why it was not the best and what he should do instead - without derision, or ridiculing him for his mistake.

Dante nodded. "And what do you think of the thief? He seems soft, and he keeps saying he is not a Crow and will not hurt us, but…"

"But he shook me when he was annoyed with me!"

"Precisely. Maybe he is not as bad as the masters, but I do not want to see what he will do when he gets really mad. We should try to keep him happy with us. At least his training is not too difficult - for now, anyway. But he expects us to be at Master Korlys' level soon."

Anastasio bit his lip, then sat up. "Then we must practice on our own as well." He was exhausted, but doing well in their studies was more important than sleep.

Dante pulled out the nail and grimaced. When he'd watched the thief doing the tricks, it hadn't seemed hard. After all, a common street rat could do it. But when it was his turn to try, his fingers wouldn't cooperate and the nail kept falling down. Mario never hit them for it, but his jokes still stung. " _Sí_ ," he muttered. "We must not let him laugh at us again."

oOo

The ex-Crow watched the cabin door swing shut, cutting off his view of Mario as the thief left to check on Attrei and start making his rounds. Korlys still had a small smile on his face, and he was too content and tired to do anything but be lazy. Besides, he couldn't resist the chance to have a whole bed to himself for the night, and he thought idly that maybe it was time for him to move into another cabin, now that Attrei was much better. He stretched out his arms and legs as wide as the bed would allow and sighed happily. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight had that enchanted quality Korlys associated with the lazy, late Saturday afternoons he loved so well. He was strolling down Via Garibaldi, a cobblestone street he knew intimately. It was one of his favorites, winding through a sleepy residential neighborhood and spilling out into the piazza that was his ultimate destination. But he was in no hurry - Mario was by his side and all was right with the world. The windows of every house they passed were underlined with bright planters filled with flowers of every color, and leafy green vines adorned the slender bars of the low wrought iron fences that separated tiny courtyards from the street.

As they walked along, hand in hand, idly discussing nothing in particular - the sort of inconsequential conversation lovers have when they are in no hurry to get anywhere, content with just being together - it dawned on Korlys that they were not speaking Fereldan.

He stopped and turned to Mario. "When did you learn Antivan?"

Mario's expression was partly amused and partly puzzled, as if half-suspecting Korlys was teasing him, but not understanding the joke. "I've always known, silly."

Korlys frowned slightly. He'd taught Mario a few words, but he couldn't recall him being able to speak so fluently. But Mario was watching him with increasing concern, so he pushed the thought from his mind. "Of course... I am not sure what I was thinking," he said, as they continued on their way.

"Perhaps you've had too much wine," Mario joked.

"Perhaps," Korlys agreed, with a little laugh. But he couldn't _recall_ drinking anything. It slowly dawned on him that he couldn't even remember how they'd gotten to Antiva. He tried to ignore it, but it was like a discordant note in a symphony, marring the perfection of the afternoon.

Soon they arrived at their destination - a tiny piazza lined with family-owned shops and cozy cafés. The shopkeepers were busy closing up as the cafés came to life with couples wandering in for dinner - an hours-long affair for Antivans. It would be tantamount to sacrilege to rush through such an important part of life; good food, good wine, and good companionship - all should be savored.

He squeezed Mario's hand. "I hope you are hungry - this is my favorite restaurant in all Antiva!"

Mario tsked. "Yes, I know - we've had this discussion many times," he said, his tone teasing. "Your tastes are entirely too unpretentious, love - it is not fitting for a Crow."

Before Korlys could process those words, Mario pulled him into a long, slow kiss. He melted into the embrace, their bodies fitting together like a homecoming. The kiss was so familiar, and yet... something seemed off. Mario was taller than he remembered, his lips fuller... and he didn't smell the same. The scent wasn't Mario's, but it was well known to him nonetheless.

He pulled away from Tirano, his eyes wide in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Where's Mario?"

Tirano laughter was tinged with mockery. "There is no Mario - there is only me, love. It's always been me."

"No!" Korlys looked around wildly, but everything seemed dimmer now, as if night was falling early. He called for Mario, desperately trying to find him before the world faded away.

The piazza disappeared, and Korlys found himself standing in a long hallway. The walls on both sides were covered with works of art, any one of them worth much more than he was, and the floor was richly carpeted with priceless rugs. _No! I got away!_ He tried to turn and run, but instead started hurrying down the hall.

Stopping at the closed doors of Master Nico's office, he quickly checked to make sure his clothing was impeccable and his boots spotless, just like he had done countless times before, then watched his hand reach out and grasp the handle.

Korlys entered Nico's office, walked quickly to the center of the room, and bowed low, his fierce struggle to stop himself completely imperceptible. Nico was sitting in his chair, his hands folded serenely on the desk in front of him, appearing for all the world like a benevolent uncle. Tirano was also there - standing to one side of their master, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

Just as he had so long ago, Korlys placed his hands at the small of his back, right hand over left, and made sure his legs were exactly hip distance apart, locking his knees to keep them from buckling.

"I am sure you are aware of why I summoned you, yes?" Nico's tone was as dangerous as a finely honed razor; Tirano's smirk grew even wider.

"I do not know, master." Nico was not the sort of man to raise his voice, but his displeasure was obvious. "Do you have a special assignment for me?"

Nico laughed at that. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

A prisoner in his own body, Korlys was flooded with the same emotions he'd had originally, his heart thudding so loudly in his chest he was certain they could hear it. He was just about to open his mouth to reply - with what, he wasn't sure - when the man continued.

"But first, would you care to explain why you have been sleeping with a traitor?"

Korlys' eyes widened in spite of himself, and a glance at Tirano showed he was just as shocked.

"No master, it was Korlys who-" Tirano began, but a wave of Nico's hand silenced him.

"I am very disappointed in you, Korlys, that you would fall for the cheap tricks of such a _cane_. I would not have thought you to be so soft, if I had not seen it for myself. But, I believe I have a remedy for that." Nico grinned wolfishly, with an air of satisfaction that made Korlys shiver. "You will like this, Korlys. Even a _cane_ has its uses, yes?"

He nodded his head mechanically, dimly aware that his hands felt like blocks of ice.

"You will be the one to administer Tirano's punishment. Since he tried to betray you, I am sure I will not have to urge you to be enthusiastic and creative in your correction."

" _Sí_ , master," he said, nodding hastily while inside he screamed at himself to wake up. " _Grazie_ , master, for being so merciful." At a wave of Nico's hand, he bowed low and backed out of the room.

But when he turned, the hallway wasn't the one leading to Nico's office - it had changed to the much darker passage that led to the cell's dungeons. His feet carried him relentlessly on, past shadowy corridors leading to clusters of cages, and torture chambers where the screams of the damned emanated. The dungeons were labyrinthine, but he knew which room Tirano would be in - it would be the biggest one, the one with the most instruments and devices.

_Please don't make me do this again_ , he prayed without hope - even if the Maker did exist, he had no power here.

He rounded the final curve and came face-to-face with Claudio, who was standing just outside the entryway. The surprise on the mage's face spoke volumes. That a full Crow would be the victim was unusual, but not terribly so; that their master's supposed favorite would be assigned the task of torturing his lover was unprecedented. _There are no favorites here,_ he thought bitterly. _No friendship, no warmth, no love, no affection - only superficial alliances to be discarded when no longer needed._

The assassin passed him without comment - if Claudio had any notions that Korlys was anything better than just a Crow, this would surely cure him of it. _I don't care. This is all that I am, and it's all that I ever will be._

Korlys paused just inside the room and glanced around. The scene was just as he remembered - Tirano was locked in a tiny cell, and two assistants were awaiting his orders. There was no lack of instruments at his disposal, but he avoided looking at them.

"Strip him to the waist and tie him up," Korlys heard himself say, as he pointed to two thick posts about arm's length from each other. There were iron rings affixed to the top and bottom of each one, so that a man could be tied to them spread-eagled but still standing.

"Please Korlys - it's not what it seems, you must believe me," Tirano protested as he was hauled out. "Please love - look at me! I am telling the truth!"

Korlys kept his face resolutely turned away from him, although he yearned to go to Tirano, to plead for a reason, some explanation, something that would make sense, that would prove he really loved him and hadn't betrayed him as Nico claimed.

When he saw out of the corner of his eyes that the assistants were done, he ordered them to wait outside. This felt private. Personal. Or maybe in his shame he just didn't want any witnesses.

Only when they were alone did Korlys turn to face Tirano. He was relieved to see Tirano had been tied up with his back to him, just as he had been in real life. That was a mercy, at least, if he would be forced to relive this memory - and it appeared he would. Try as he might, he could not make himself wake up, and nothing he did seemed to alter any word or action in the least.

Korlys picked up a bullwhip that was sitting on a shelf - it seemed the least abhorrent object in the room. As he moved closer to Tirano, he struggled to make himself believe that his lover really _had_ betrayed him, but his shocked mind hadn't had enough time to process everything. Every fiber of his being screamed at him not to do this, and he could no longer remember if he had really felt that way at the time, or if this was something new.

"Korlys, please - I would never betray you, you must know that. I love you!"

It occurred to him that the truth didn't really matter now anyway - Nico had ordered him to do this, and do it he must. "If you love me, do not make this harder on me than it has to be," Korlys said, as he swung the whip.

"Please don't hurt me!" Tirano cried, as he turned his head, meeting Korlys' gaze.

To Korlys' horror, he realized it was _Mario_ gazing up at him with wide, frightened eyes, not Tirano, but the whip was already coming down with all his force, and he couldn't stop it. He howled in grief.

Korlys' eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright in bed, a scream dying on his lips. He was breathing hard, as if he had been sprinting. _It was just a nightmare,_ he told himself, but the dream clung to him like a cobweb, not wanting to let go. He slowly laid back down, then noticed his pillow was wet. He wiped his eyes, incredulous. The last time he could remember crying was the night he'd been sold, as he lay huddled on a tiny corner of a filthy mattress with several other boys.

Korlys got up and started dressing, too angry and disgusted with himself for sleep, and wanting to be away from here. But where could he go? His first choice would have been the crow's nest, but with Mario patrolling, it was too likely he'd see him and want to know why. And there was no way he'd ever let Mario know about this. What could he say? _I had a nightmare about punishing Tirano, and then he turned into you, but I do not know which part of that upsets me more._ Surely Mario would be hurt, and wonder how he could mourn such a disgusting human being - he was wondering that himself.

A frightening thought suddenly seized him. What if Mario had been sleeping with him? Then there would be no way to keep him from knowing. What if they slept together in Alamar, and he had another nightmare? He couldn't let that happen. Perhaps he could go to Attrei to get healing just this one time - but only if he could get Attrei's word that he would never tell Mario!

It occurred to him that perhaps one healing would not be enough to ensure he wouldn't have another nightmare, but it was all he could think to do - Attrei had given all the sleeping potions to Mario, and it was unlikely that Claudio would have any. Even if he did, he couldn't trust that Claudio wouldn't let something slip with one of his snarky comments.

Korlys pulled on his boots and headed for their cabin, hoping that somehow, Attrei would still be awake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consigliere - advisor
> 
> Cane - dog
> 
> A/N: This chapter turned out to be so long, we felt it best to split it in two. We will publish the final chapter - chapter 29 - in the next few days - we won't be more precise, because that seems to jinx us. xD
> 
> Special thanks and hugs to our ridiculously awesome betas, Bloodsong 13T and Oleander's One, and to all our readers and reviewers.


	29. Finally Free

Attrei was bored out of his mind. Watching the little wisp flutter around the cabin like a Fade fly was about as fun as watching its mundane counterpart - both were entertaining for twenty seconds at most. It was too late to play the recorder, there wasn't a single book in Fereldan, except the ghost pirates story he gave to Mario, and he'd read that one twice already - not counting Mario's reading lessons every morning. He'd played cards with the kids for some time, but they had both been so exhausted they could barely keep their eyes open. Although they pretended to still care about the game, they hadn't said a word of protest when he sent them to bed after two rounds. Claudio had also retreated for the night, and Korlys hadn't come back yet. Maybe he'd decided to help Mario with patrolling the ship; they both took it so seriously. Attrei couldn't see the point. What could the sailors do? And _why_ would they do anything? Surely this was better than serving the Crows!

The door to the cabin opened gradually, soundlessly, and a silhouette of a man hesitated a moment before stepping out of the shadows and into the room. Korlys closed the door behind him, his expression seeming even more enigmatic than usual, if that was possible. "Ah, you are still up - are you having trouble sleeping?"

Attrei snorted. "I've been taking naps the whole day; Claudio insists I must rest, and now I'm not tired at all. But I thought you were spending the night with Mario," he said teasingly.

Korlys' lips curved in an amused smirk. "We did spend some time together. Unfortunately, duty calls, _sí_?" He removed his daggers, carefully laying them on the small dresser next to the bed. Mario had found an excellent throwing knife during his looting - not quite as good as his, but it still made him feel more secure to have a knife at the small of his back again.

He sat on the edge of the bed, then pulled his boots off with a sigh, pausing for a moment to enjoy the feeling of soft fur on his bare feet. He was still amazed that Mario had thought to bring his rug, with everything that had been going on. _You'd think he was Antivan_.

"Attrei, do you know if Mario is still having nightmares?" he asked, as he pulled off his shirt, his back still turned to the mage. "I know he only had one healing - is that enough for him to not need potions anymore?"

"One healing is rarely enough - not even for a flu, much less for healing your mind," Attrei pointed out. "He's still taking potions."

_Great,_ Korlys thought dryly. "Do you think he will have enough, then? Or do you have the ingredients to make more?"

"He has enough for a few days, and we'll resupply herbs in Alamar. Why? What happened? Did he have a nightmare while you were together?"

Korlys swung his legs onto the bed and leaned back against a pillow, not bothering to get under the sheets. "No, no - he is fine. We were not sleeping. I need your help with something," Korlys continued, "but only if you can promise to keep it between the two of us. Will you do that?"

"Of course," Attrei said, slightly alarmed. What _had_ happened? "I'll do all I can."

" _Grazie_. After Mario left, I fell asleep and had a nightmare of my own." Korlys paused. "Are you still having them?"

"No. It was just that one time… If you don't mind me asking, what was the nightmare about? You don't have to tell me details, just if it was about something that happened to you, or if it was something unrelated. If it's the latter maybe you don't need healing at all. Everyone has a nightmare from time to time. It's how our minds deal with what happens to us and around us. Or how they warn us that whatever we had for dinner wasn't good for us."

"Well, it was somewhat related to an event in my past - but that was a long time ago, and this is the first time I have had such a dream."

"I see." Attrei thought about it for a moment. "Well, maybe it's nothing serious, but I'd still recommend healing." He sighed. "I now regret giving those potions to Mario," he admitted. "Maybe if I hadn't, he'd let me heal him. I hate to know he's hurting, and I can't help."

"But... does Mario really need more of your healing? He seems so much better now."

"Yes, he really does," Attrei replied. "I bet he'd deny it, if you asked him. The problem is, mind injuries are not obvious. When you break your leg, everyone around you can see it. But when something hurts inside of you, it's easier to hide it and convince everyone, including yourself, that everything is all right. The nightmares, that's your mind screaming at you that the wound is still there and _not_ healing. Mario is very good at playing deaf." _Just like you._

"Then I do not know what to do," Korlys said finally. "I cannot allow you to heal me without telling Mario - he will never agree to let you help him, as long as he thinks I am not getting healing. But how can I explain why I changed my mind, without telling him about the nightmare?"

"Why can't you tell him?" Attrei asked, confused. "Just tell him you had a nightmare about your past, but it was so bad you don't want to talk about it. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Every time he realizes there is something I do not wish to discuss, he is like a cat that discovers there is a room you do not wish him to get into - it becomes his life's mission to find out what it is behind that closed door." _Just like you._

Attrei frowned. Mario could be tactless, he knew that. "Then tell him in front of me," he suggested. "I'll explain to him that he shouldn't ask about this."

Korlys rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that would make it so much better - it would appear that I was telling you things that I refuse to tell him." He sighed. "This is such a mess. I suppose I will just admit that I had a nightmare, and insist he not ask me further questions."

"All right. Now come here, so I can heal you." Attrei half expected more protests, and was already preparing another argument, but it wasn't necessary. Without a word, Korlys curled up on the bed and lay his head on Attrei's lap like a tired child. Attrei smiled and started the healing.

oOo

Claudio stretched his back and arms. He'd give all of Antiva for a cup of coffee! Thank the Maker they'd be in Alamar this evening; no matter what the silly little mage said, Claudio would _not_ spend tonight running errands and preparing a party for the thief, Korlys and the Crow brats. He intended to spend the night in the first _bordello_ with at least passable girls. Although, this port was supposed to be a horrible backwater hole even by Fereldan standards, and Fereldan standards were remarkably low. Claudio cursed, earning himself a suspicious look from one of the sailors.

With an annoyed huff, he walked to the railing at the stern. The boys were still scrubbing the deck, looking as fresh as week-old milk. They clearly hadn't slept much last night. Curious… but he'd rather not know what they'd been doing. Suddenly he noticed Mario, standing near the foremast with two sailors. He wasn't talking loud enough to hear the words, but from his crossed arms and sarcastic expression, it wasn't anything pleasant. The sailors listened with their heads slightly bowed, but their relaxed posture made it clear they didn't see him as a threat.

A soft thump behind him shook him from his reverie, but before he could turn, Korlys' voice came to him from somewhere close to his left shoulder. That he had made any noise at all told him the assassin hadn't tried to sneak up on him, but the effect was unsettling all the same - Korlys must have been up in the rigging, although he hadn't noticed him when he'd arrived.

"Buongiorno _,_ Claudio... It seems Mario is a bit out of sorts," Korlys said in their native language. It was always relief when they didn't have to speak in Fereldan - it was such an inelegant language, especially compared to Antivan.

"Buongiorno," he replied. "Sí. You would think the sailors would be more careful not to irritate him by now, but you know how they are - if you're not a Crow, they do not take the threat seriously. Even though I heard he killed those two sailors in a rather gruesome way."

"Did he?" Korlys' tone was only mildly curious, but Claudio was not fooled. "What did you hear?" The assassin moved to stand next to him.

"You know they locked us in, sí? But they didn't realize he was a rat, and didn't bar the window." Claudio smiled at the memory. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. Murphy and a few others went to free Velasco, and then Mario appeared right behind their necks like a ghost and almost cut off the head of one of them in one blow."

Korlys laughed softly. "I believe that is a bit of exaggeration - even I am not so good of a teacher-" He stopped, as if brought up short by something, but when he continued, his tone was still nonchalant. "You sound as if you are telling a hero's tale."

"Am I?"

It was an interesting question, for many reasons, and Korlys filed it away for later consideration. "Perhaps," he said lightly. He could see Mario headed their way, but since they were still speaking in their own language, he felt no need to lower his voice.

"Perhaps," Claudio agreed in the same tone. "He certainly _looks_ heroic today, no?" He smirked. The young thief wore a clean pair of trousers and a shirt Claudio hadn't seen on him before, and as he got closer, there was a faint scent of oranges coming from him.

" _Good morning_ ," the thief said pointedly in Fereldan, then turned to Korlys. "Ah, our Crow finally flew out of the nest," he teased. "I was just about to ask Anastasio to climb up there and bring you down."

"Oh? Did you need me for something?" Korlys asked innocently.

"Yeah, I need to talk with you. But not here. Let's go to Hilarious' cabin," the thief replied. They gave Claudio a brief nod and walked away, Korlys smiling like a cat that had gotten into the cream.

Claudio couldn't help smiling, too. It was terribly naive to start this affair, naturally. He wasn't sure who he should feel sorrier for - Korlys, for still being such a hopeless romantic, or Mario, who would inevitably end up either brokenhearted or dead after the Crows finally captured them. Until then, though, it would be fun to observe how far these two got. And the little mage. His mood darkened at the thought - one thing he did not wish to see was Nico getting his hands on this kid. A mind mage would be too valuable to kill. No, he would try to twist him, hurt him, maybe use Korlys and Mario to force him into service… Just thinking about it hurt.

But they were still alive and free and even though naive, he had to admit they weren't weak. He couldn't remember Nico ever suffering a blow like this, losing a ship full of his best assassins _and_ Velasco, too. Oh, he wished he could be a fly on the wall when Nico found out it was a street rat and a sixteen-year-old mage apprentice who did it. The cafés of Antiva would buzz with that story for weeks!

Oh well. Now he was involved in this comedy of errors, too - and he had to admit, he was starting to like it. Not that he would risk his neck for them, or go fight the Crows should they capture Korlys again - he wasn't insane. But as long as they remained uncaptured, he would help them stay alive. Since Korlys had kindly let him stay.

The sound of the recorder pierced the air - the agreed-upon signal that Attrei needed him. He probably wanted to go over the plan for the 'lesson' with the brats again. The little mage took his teaching very seriously. It reminded him of his school days when his biggest worry had been to get enough points in a herbology test, or conjure a passable fireball. Ah, the happy and innocent days of childhood… Everything had seemed so simple and easy to achieve - the world was waiting to be picked and tasted, like a ripe orange. Then came the Crows, and life had changed into a permanent struggle for survival. Now… now it seemed he was stuck somewhere in between, he thought with amusement, and he didn't know what-

Another urgent tone brought him back from his reverie. Eh. _Che sarà sarà_. He did know one thing, though - he would not be bored.

oOo

"We are done for today." Attrei hoped he didn't sound too relieved; he didn't want the boys to think they weren't doing well. On the contrary - they were disciplined and smart. And thank the Maker for that! Teaching was difficult enough as it was. He was lucky Claudio was there to help him. If he was alone, or if he had to teach a room full of kids - or his child self - he'd have gone crazy after a week or two.

"We'll still work with elfroot tomorrow, so just go through your notes," he continued in what he hoped was a cheerful and encouraging voice. "Before you go, do you have any questions?" He glanced at Anastasio. The kid had looked like he was almost bursting with questions, but he hadn't asked much in class.

Anastasio carefully laid a blotting paper over his notes to keep the ink from smearing before turning to Attrei. He'd been trying to find a way to work his questions into the lesson smoothly, but all they'd talked about was elfroot. And this might be his only chance to ask for a long time - he was sure once they'd landed everyone would be too busy arranging things to chat. He would never have the courage to ask Claudio such a thing, but he felt he could trust Attrei to at least not make fun of him.

"I was just wondering, what makes a mage a mage?" This wasn't the heart of the matter, but Anastasio couldn't overcome his instinct to test the waters first, before committing himself.

"That's an interesting question…" The obvious answer was, of course, that it was magic - the ability to cast spells. But Anastasio knew that already; he was too smart to ask an obvious question. If he asked, he had to have a reason. "You know what the Fade is?" When Anastasio nodded, he continued. "Everyone is connected to the Fade, even if only in their dreams. Mages can connect to it even when they're awake. It's where we draw the mana from to cast spells. Although my mentor used to say other people can do it, to some extent, without even knowing. The difference is, a mage does it consciously and deliberately. So I'd say, it's this… awareness, that makes a mage a mage."

Encouraged, Anastasio continued. "Then, if everyone is connected to the Fade, could anyone be taught this awareness?" From the moment he'd watched Attrei turn into a sparrow, he'd had a burning desire to do the same. "Perhaps mages do not need to be taught because they are more talented, but maybe those with lesser skill can learn as well?" He tried to keep the hope from his voice, but it was difficult.

"You know, that's what my teachers used to say - that Templars are just losers who weren't skilled enough to be mages." Attrei chuckled. "Some scholars believe it's possible - that anyone could become a mage, if they trained their will and mind enough," he said in more serious voice. "Others say it's impossible, that you need to have a disposition for it. My mentor used to say that was nonsense. He compared it to a door - mages have their doors wide open, Templars have them ajar, others have them closed; but any door can be broken down, if you're determined enough. Which theory is right, I don't know."

Well, it seemed that this was the best he could hope for - at least Attrei hadn't said it was impossible. He gathered his courage. "Would you try to teach me?" He glanced at Dante, who seemed surprised he was asking - they had talked about how amazing it would be if they could also turn into sparrows like Attrei, but Dante never took it seriously. "I will work diligently at my training, I assure you."

"It is truly possible?" Dante turned to Attrei, his eyes wide. "Could we learn to become mages?"

"Err - maybe?" This conversation had taken a rather unexpected turn - he'd thought Anastasio's interest was purely academic. "Of course I can try to teach you, but I can't promise it will work. But… Why would you want to be a mage? Most outsiders think we're not normal, and should be shut away like dangerous beasts."

Dante shrugged, embarrassed by his enthusiasm. He'd acted like a common child, not like the best Crow apprentice in his year. One of the two best, at least. "The same is true about the Crows, too," he pointed out. "It could give us an edge over them. We could fly away from a fight."

" _Sí_ , I want to fly!" Anastasio hadn't given the matter of _why_ a second thought - he certainly hadn't thought of practicality; who had to be given a reason for why it would be awesome to fly?

Attrei laughed. "All right. We can go through the exercises the apprentices do, when they learn to focus and draw mana. Let me say it again - I _don't_ promise you will become a mage. Don't expect too much. And I don't want it to interfere with your other lessons." He could imagine Mario's comments if the kids didn't do well at his training because they were trying to learn to be mages. "We'll hire a new crew in Alamar, so you should have your mornings free. If you want, we could spend an hour or so on this."

"We promise it will not interfere with our trainings - _grazie mille_ , Attrei!" Both boys left with light hearts and smiles on their faces - Anastasio because he was already imagining what it would be like to fly, and Dante because it seemed they would not have to scrub decks anymore, once they had a new crew. They made sure to put on solemn expressions before arriving for Mario's lesson, though, certain the thief would mock them if he found out the reason for their excitement.

oOo

Korlys stood on the foredeck, listening intently to the sounds of the sailors around him as he searched the horizon for land. Murphy had said they should be arriving at Alamar within the hour, and he could not wait to be on solid ground again. The two apprentices had gotten cleaned up after their training and were standing nearby but far enough away to be unobtrusive, leaning against the railing and searching the horizon as well.

Even though it was past dinnertime, he knew they - like he and Claudio - had not eaten. It seemed all the Antivans were sick of shipboard food, and eager for something different.

Korlys turned as he heard the hatch open, and watched Claudio and Mario step out. Claudio had Attrei in his arms, and Mario was carrying the wheelchair. The trio made it up the stairs and got Attrei settled into it, then wheeled him to Korlys' side. The little mage's eyes were sparkling with excitement, and he was unconsciously leaning forward, searching for the shore.

"How far are we yet? When will we see it?" he asked.

"No idea." Mario shrugged. "We should be there in one hour, that's all I know."

"Is Alamar as big as Gwaren?"

"I guess? Never been there, so I don't know."

"There isn't much about it in books, you know. Only that it's known as a city of thieves and that it's not recommended to live there. But if they're all thieves, who do they steal from? They can't just steal from each other all the time."

"Let us hope there is still a share for us," Claudio said dryly. "What after Alamar? Have you already decided where we will go from there?"

"To Tevinter," Attrei replied cheerfully. "I want to find a cure for the elves' mortality, and Mario wants to find his mum; she was taken by the slavers."

"What the fuck, Baby?" Mario stared at the mage, then shook his head. "I should've known you wouldn't be able to hold your tongue."

"Why shouldn't he know it? He's a part of our team now. He's going to help us, right?" he addressed the last words to the healer, who arched his brow.

" _Sí_ , although curing mortality is not my specialisation," he replied. "What about you, Korlys? What is your reason for going to Tevinter?"

"Why not? Mario and Attrei want to go, it is far enough from Antiva, and there are not many Crows there."

Claudio nodded. Korlys was acting casual, but the healer knew he must have spent many hours thinking about it. "You will take the Imperial Road from Cumberland?" he guessed. The other option would be to sail up north around Rivain - too close to Antiva.

" _Sí_." Once they had decided on Tevinter, Korlys had worked out the route they'd take, poring over their maps during his time alone. The apprentices were now within earshot, Korlys noticed, but they might as well know the route if they were coming along. And none of the sailors were close enough to overhear, so it couldn't hurt to tell Claudio what he'd planned. "After Alamar, we will sail up the Fereldan coast, probably stopping in Amaranthine and Highever to resupply. We will stop in Kirkwall and Jader as well, before crossing the Waking Sea to Nevarra. It will be a long voyage, but there should be plenty of opportunities to get off the ship for a while." Even though a ship was safer than a forest - at least as far as having to worry about Crow attacks - Korlys was already tiring of it.

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Attrei clapped his hands. "I can't wait to see all those places! I read Nevarra is a beautiful country."

Mario frowned a bit. "But I heard it's full of mages who raise dead people and do weird stuff with them," he said.

"And I heard there is a dangerous gang - an assassin, a thief, and an apostate who does weird stuff to people's minds. They stole a ship and killed everyone on it and now they're sailing around Thedas," Claudio replied.

The thief stared at him in surprise, then laughed aloud. "Okay, I get your point."

At that moment, the lookout shouted, "Land ho!" Korlys turned and strained his eyes to see. Just on the horizon, he thought he could make out a thin, dark line separating sea and sky. His heart jumped. This was it! Somehow, he hadn't really felt free until just this instant, catching his first glimpse of the distant shore. An odd sensation, a sort of mental double-vision, came over him as he recalled the last time he'd seen land from this perspective. Only this time, he wasn't just a runaway Crow who had yet to be killed or recaptured. This time, he'd walk on land as a free man.

 

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che sarà sarà - Italian version of Que sera, sera - what will be, will be
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Three years of writing. Two years since we published the first chapter. And now it's here - the final chapter of this story. But it's not the end of their adventures, and we hope you'll continue to read and enjoy the story when the next book comes out. 
> 
> We want to express our gratitude and appreciation to our two wonderful betas - Oleander's One and Bloodsong 13T. We are truly thankful for all the time, suggestions, guidance, and encouragement. This story is so much better because of your efforts. :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, and special thanks to those who took the time to share your thoughts with us. It was a huge thrill for us, and we really appreciated every one of them.


End file.
